


The Iron Knight: The Fire vs The Serpent

by topdawg27



Series: The Iron Knight [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Awesome Pepper Potts, BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Tony Stark, F/M, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Sexual Content, Smut, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 52
Words: 181,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topdawg27/pseuds/topdawg27
Summary: The Final Arc in the Iron Knight saga. Lord Stark and Lady Virginia are happily engaged. But their old nemesis, Necromancer Stane interferes in their lives. And he is not alone. The malevolent Serpent has a master plan of evil, which somehow involves our heroes. Will Tony and Pepper be able to face these mighty foes and survive?Character's internal monologues are show in italics.Depends on The Iron Knight: Lord and Lady (first work in this series). Please read the 1st part to understand this Story. https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511824/chapters/28488280





	1. Death Comes on a Pale Horse

**Author's Note:**

> Finally the beginning of the end begins!
> 
> I am going to follow the same pattern of uploading: new chapters every Friday, Saturday and Sunday. Sometimes on Thursdays.

 

 

_"Then I looked and saw a pale horse. Its rider’s name was Death,"_

Revelation 6:8

 

Green, green grass. She was running over it, fast and quick. The sun shone down on her brightly.

 

She laughed loudly as she realized she was going to win the race. A competitor groaned somewhere behind her but she did not turn back or stop. She just kept running.

 

Suddenly the track changed. The bright day turned inexplicably to night. She was running on stone, towards a cliff, towards the Abyss.

 

She tried to stop, she pushed back on her heels, but she could not. She just could not stop running. Voices were whispering to her loudly as she ran towards the edge. Her heart was pounding in her chest.

 

She heard her name being called out. "Tony! Tony!" _Wait, that isn't my name? My name is... what is my name?_

 

It is too late to think about that now, as with a final leap, she jumped off the cliff and descended into blinding darkness. As she fell, the air whistling around her, she saw a whiteness. _Is this the light at the end of the tunnel..._

 

Then she realized what the whiteness was and cried out. "Someone help me! Save me!"

 

_It is too late... you are already gone....._

 

Rows and rows of sharp pointed fangs, gleamed brightly in the darkness of the Abyss.

 

She was falling into the mouth of the Beast.

 

_It is too late for me..._

 

_ That's right... it is too late. _

 

_Why do you sound so familiar to me?_

 

_ I have always been with you... my friend... _

 

 

* * *

 

Tony woke up with a gasp. He pushed off the bed clothes as he was sweating lightly. His heart was pounding in his ears. He shook his head to try and clear it. 

 

He spoke out loud, trying to make sense of the dream. 

 

"Okay, what was that?"

 

But the Dragon was strangely silent. 

 

"Dragon... where are you? Why so quiet?"

 

Tigliath jumped up on the bed, growling softly and Tony absently stroked his furry, large head. "Well, Tigliath, where do you think the Dragon has gone?" 

 

He shrugged, the mysterious nature of the dream still bothering him. "Why teeth? I have been to the Abyss three times now and I have never seen teeth! And..." he rubbed his jaw. "Why was the voice so familiar? I am sure I have never heard that voice before but..." 

 

Tony closed his eyes, trying to hold on to the memories of the dream. "Running... falling into the Abyss... Why was I running in the first place? I was... wait, I was racing someone!" 

 

Tigliath chirruped with annoyance and Tony looked at the window. Faint orangish tendrils of sunlight were distantly visible on the horizon. 

 

He said thoughtfully, "It is not yet daybreak, I can sleep... for a little while..." 

 

He yawned and lay back on his pillows, Tigliath's warm head on his chest. _Only for a little while._

 

 

* * *

 

It was just daybreak, so no one noticed the five mysterious riders that rode around the Village, towards the Lake. Dressed entirely in black, they seemed like soldiers. But again, there was no one around to notice one rider, who rode slightly behind the rest. 

 

An unusually tall man, a heavy hood obscuring his face and torso, rode on a pale, painfully thin horse. It should not have been physically possible for such a frail horse to carry such a heavy rider. But there was nothing normal about either the horse or its rider. 

 

The small troop had clearly come with a mission in mind as they looked neither left nor right nor stopped on their ride. They also seemed to know the way to the Stark Keep. 

 

They galloped up the hill overlooking Stark Keep, nestled in the thick foliage of the forest. The hooded rider raised his large gloved hand. The riders halted. He dismounted from his pale horse and silently observed the Keep.

 

One of the other riders squeaked, "How can we get in? This is a small fort! There is no way we can breach that iron gate!"

 

The hooded rider's back was to the others but he turned towards them ominously and the horses shied away from him nervously. 

 

The riders were equally nervous and one of them started to squeak out an explanation, when the hooded rider again raised his hand. 

 

In a deep voice, he said slowly, "Lord Stark will come to us. Ride into the forest. Take your positions under the oak tree. Hide the horses. I will draw Stark out."

 

The riders obeyed, leaving the hooded man and his pale horse, atop the hill. The man pushed off his hood and looked up at the sky. He pulled off his glove and then held his fingers against his eyes. He bent his head slightly and began to whisper ominously in a fell tongue. 

 

* * *

 

He was running over cobblestones to his home. Where his mother was waiting for him. He could see her standing there in the doorway of the house. Her dark hair drifted in the breeze as she waved at him.

 

He ran into her arms and she lifted him up high. "My son! Finally, you are home!" 

 

He knew she missed him when he went away. She hugged him tightly to her. He tightened his arms around her, trying to blink away his tears. It wouldn't do for his mother to see him crying. After all, he was now a knight-in-training.

 

She kept murmuring his pet name, "Tony, Tony", over and over again. He took a deep breath and filled his lungs with her comforting vanilla smell. Her softness, her warmth, her pearls as they pressed into his face. 

 

She finally set him down, her eyes were slightly moist and as he stared up into her beautifully familiar face, his mother ruffled his hair lovingly. "Why do they cut your hair so short, Tony? You have such beautiful hair..."

 

She cupped his face and he leaned into her hand, feeling a deep peace within him. He was home, at least for a little while.

 

"Come my son," she said softly, "I have prepared your favorite food. Lamb stew. With carrots, without peas!"

 

She laughed musically at his wide grin and taking his hand in hers, she led him to the table.

 

He sat down and tied the napkin around his neck. She placed a steaming dish in front of him and sat down next to him.

 

He looked down at the dish and felt violently ill. The food was filled with worms, white, squirming worms that writhed in and out of the vegetables and meat. 

 

"Mama, what is this..." his words died on his lips as he looked at his mother.

 

His mother who had turned white with decay. Bluish green patches mottled her delicate face. Her dark brown eyes had glazed over. She was sitting stiff in front of him, rigor mortis clearly evident in her stiffened limbs. 

 

A vicious cut had slit her throat, nearly cleaving her head off her neck. The cut was deep and he could see maggots eating her flesh, moving slowly through her. His heart started to pound as he realized he was looking at his mother's corpse.

 

Then she opened her jaw and he smelt the sickly stench of rot and decay. Her jaw unhinged on her face and fell to the ground.

 

"Look for me in the clearing, Anthony..." the corpse whispered to him, jawless mouth gaping, "Come to the clearing, Anthony." 

 

She stretched one stiff, rotting hand towards him and he screamed in fear. 

 

 

* * *

 

This time, Tony jerked upright and stood from his bed quickly. He was panting lightly and wiped his sweating brow. He wanted to vomit and cry at the same time. The smell of death and decay remained in his nostrils.

 

He swallowed hard, trying to clear his head, once again after another disturbing dream. 

 

"Sard it, what is wrong with me?! Two nightmares in one night!" 

 

It was now clearly morning and he looked out at the peaceful, quiet day, the birds singing in the trees. 

 

Then he remembered his mother in the dream and rubbed his eyes. The vision of her haunted him.

 

"I haven't dreamed of my mother in ages... is this a sign? What was she trying to tell me?" 

 

He rubbed his eyes again and then suddenly, the dream's message came to him. "The clearing! She distinctly said come to the clearing! Is there something there?"

 

Tony knew he had to go down there. There was a niggling thought in his head that said he had to do it, he had to listen to the dream. 

 

The Dragon was still silent but Tony pulled on his trousers and shirt quickly, suddenly feeling desperate to reach the clearing as fast as possible. 

 

He didn't bother with his shoes or sword but clasped the dagger to his ankle. Then he stepped out of his room and paused for a minute outside Pepper's door.

 

He gently opened the door and looked down at her sleeping form, her hair a reddish gold halo on her pillow, Pepper's delicate face with her lashes dark on her cheek, Tigliath's head on her stomach. 

 

_She looks so peaceful in her sleep... I shouldn't wake her... let her be. I will come back and tell her about the dream..._

 

He closed the door and tip-toed down the stairs and out of the main door. The entire Keep was quiet and he quickly walked to the back gate and walked towards the clearing. 

 

It was a short distance away and he ran lightly over the green grass, the blades tickling his feet. 

 

Tony entered the clearing and looked around thoughtfully. The area was serenely still in the daylight. 

 

"So why am I here, exactly? What is going to happen or come to me??"

 

He was confused now. "Was the dream really telling me to come here? Or did I ... hear the wrong place? I ... what am I doing here?"

 

Then he heard his name being whispered from the forest beyond the clearing. Tony pulled out his dagger and walked into the forest.

 

The familiar voice was calling his name again and again. He yelled into the green depths of the forest. "Who are you? What do you want?"

 

"Come closer, friend, come closer..."

 

"Where? Reveal yourself! How do I know you?"

 

"Come to me, Anthony..."

 

Then he saw a tall, hooded figure standing beneath an oak tree. Its back was to him. Tony walked towards the figure cautiously, dagger raised high. 

 

"Who are you and what do you want?"

 

The figure turned and at first he blinked at what he was looking at. He raised his dagger to strike at the figure. Then Tony recognized the features. He gasped with shock and horror, the dreadfully familiar face filling him with dread. 

 

"It can't be.... good lord, what have..."

 

"Good to see you again... Lord Stark." 

 

Tony realized that something was creeping up behind him. He turned but it was too late, he felt his world spin with the violent blow to his head and as he fell, everything faded to black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dreams are going to be a constant in the first part of this adventure. And they are going to get pretty tutti-frutti as the chapters progress. I am upping the fantasy level as well because...well there's a talking Serpent and a necromancer, things have to get fantastical!


	2. The Black Knight

 

_I look alive._

_I am dead inside._

_My heart has holes._

_And black blood flows._

_\- Anon_

 

 

Pepper was adrift in a peaceful dreamless sleep, when she heard something whisper to her. A serpentine deep voice that kept saying something. She grumbled at it to go away but it kept whispering, disturbing her sleep. 

 

Finally she opened her eyes and blinked hard, trying to clear her mind of sleepiness. She heard it again.

 

_Virginia, find Anthony._

 

She tilted her head to one side. "From where is the voice coming?" 

 

_Find Anthony now. He needs you..._

 

She was wide awake now and said, "Hello!" But the voice had disappeared.

 

Pepper stood up and stretched. She could see that Tigliath had disappeared from her room. The big cat had developed a habit of sleeping alongside both Tony and her, alternating between their rooms in short intervals. She had dimly noticed Tigliath's arrival during sunrise. 

 

Pepper wrapped herself in her robe and walked to Tony's room. She knocked on the door and waited.  Then she remembered how deeply Tony could sleep and she entered the room. 

 

She was surprised to see the bed empty.  _Typical man, he hasn't worn his robe. Or shoes...._

 

The bed was rumpled, the blankets tossed wildly.  

 

She headed downstairs. Tigliath was loudly chirruping by the main door. He was circling in place and making her feel dizzy with his movement. 

 

"Alright, Tigliath, alright." She opened the door to let him out. But the big cat just stood there and growled softly, looking up at her with his amber eyes. 

 

"What's the matter? Don't you want to go out?" 

 

He growled again, put one paw forward and looked back at her, growling incessantly.

 

Pepper realized Tigliath wanted her to follow him. She said slowly, "Let me change my clothes and I will come with you." 

 

The cat's behavior and Tony's absence was starting to worry her. She ran back upstairs, quickly changed into a dress and ran back down. Tigliath was pacing worriedly in the courtyard.

 

He yowled at her and she walked to the Workshop. Pepper opened the door and looked inside but Tony wasn't there. She called out his name but received no answer.

 

She looked in the stables but Balthazar was in his stall.

 

_So wherever he's gone, he's gone on foot..._

 

Normally she wouldn't have worried. But Tony would not have disappeared without telling her, either in person or with a note. Also, Tigliath would have gone with him. Instead, the big cat was now tugging gently on her skirt.

 

She decided to give in and said softly, "Tigliath, show me where Tony's gone." 

 

She followed the big cat as it padded slowly to the back gate. Pepper opened the gate and saw Tigliath bound towards the clearing. 

 

"Hey! Slow down!" 

 

She ran to keep up with the big cat, who was running rapidly through the tall green grass. Pepper stopped short as she saw the panther disappear into the forest beyond the clearing. 

 

"Tigliath! Come back you!" Then she muttered to herself, "Tony Stark, I had better find you sleeping under a tree..." 

 

She walked slowly into the lush green forest. The sun shone in spots, through the thick green canopy of tree leaves and branches. The woods were quiet except for the occasional chirping of a bird or two and she walked aimlessly. 

 

"Tigliath..." she called out softly, not sure why she was whispering, "Tigliath, where are you?"

 

Then she nearly shrieked as the big cat softly crept out from the shrubbery. "You scared me!" she scolded Tigliath, only to see he was carrying something in his mouth. 

 

Pepper took the object from him and felt her heart start to thump loudly in her chest. It was the Dagger of Aramiah, unsheathed. 

 

"Tony loves this dagger..." she whispered to herself. "He would never leave it behind. Something has happened to him! Tigliath," she said firmly, "where did you get this from? Show me!"

 

She followed Tigliath to a large oak tree. Pepper bend and looked around her, her worry growing. "Three sets of footprints but only two of them leave... oh!" She gasped as she noticed a few reddish spots on the flat ground. "Blood! Is it Tony's? The dagger is clean, so he didn't use it..."

 

She straightened and stared into the dense, green undergrowth of the forest. 

 

Pepper took one step forward and stopped suddenly, as she heard the serpentine voice roar in her head. _No! You must go prepared!_

 

"Prepared? Whatever do you mean?"

 

It roared again. _Prepare yourself for a fight! Go back, wear armor and come here again, you will need it to save Anthony! Do it now!_

 

She didn't argue further. Pepper turned on her heel and ran back to the Keep.

 

 

* * *

 

There was a loud buzzing noise in his ear and he shook his head to get rid of it. The buzzing stopped and restarted in his other ear. So he shook his head again and the buzzing went away. Then he opened his eyes and blinked once, twice to clear his vision. 

 

Tony came to consciousness slowly, his head and face throbbing with pain. He was also feeling very hot. His shirt was torn off, so he felt very warm as the sun shone down on him brightly. As his vision cleared, he realized he was standing in the middle of two trees and each arm of his was chained tightly to the trunk of each tree, effectively immobilizing him in place. 

 

He pulled on one chain as hard as he could but it held. His fire felt weak and there was a dull ache in his chest. He tried to hold his head straight but the effort was too much. His tongue was dry and heavy in his mouth. 

 

"I feel so weak... as if... wait, I felt the same way when ... when Morganna dr..."

 

A deep gravelly voice completed his sentence. "When the Witch of Carinthia drained you off your powers. Using the Bloodstone."

 

Tony blinked as a tall figure spoke from behind him, from the undergrowth. 

 

"It is interesting, how she identified you from the crowd. But you knew each other at some point of time, didn't you Stark?"

 

The figure stepped into the sun, standing a short distance from him. It seemed like a very tall man, his face shrouded by a thick black hood. He wore a black tunic with a red symbol painted on it. Tony squinted to stare at the symbol but he couldn't make out what it was. 

 

Then he felt his heart race as the figure pushed the hood back and turned to face him. Tony stared into a very familiar face, a face he never thought he would ever seen again. 

 

_The thin, neat mustache... the broad forehead and noble brow... the short jaw... it can't be...._

 

He said loudly in disbelief. "It can't be... You were dead... I saw you fall... it can't be you... my friend..."

 

The figure bared its white teeth at Tony, in a semblance of a smile. 

 

"Friend indeed... It has been so long, has it not, Anthony Edduard Stark...the last time I saw you, you were riding ahead on the snow... I am glad you remember... I wondered how to make you remember who I was..."

 

Tony swallowed and shook his head, trying to clear it of disbelief. "Good lord, Rhodes! How...how is this possible? You survived the attack?"

 

The tall figure laughed maliciously, his raucous laughter in the stillness of the forest, sent birds fleeing from the trees.

 

"No Anthony... there was only one survivor of that damned bloody night... the man who led me to my death." Then he moved quickly and punched Tony in his ribs, under his chained arm. 

 

Tony wheezed with the pain, his lungs shrieked with the force of the blow. He gasped and tried to remaining standing. While the tall one, Rhodes, just flexed his hand. 

 

"Did I hurt you?" He asked, smiling darkly.

 

Tony said faintly, "Rhodes..." Then he was punched again, this time in the face. He felt blood in his mouth and then the figure stepped closer to him and caught his neck tightly. 

 

"Look at me, Stark... do you see anything that remains of your friend, James Rhodes? Do You!?"

 

The figure's hands were harsh and painful on this throat. A thick smell of decay came from him and Tony exhaled slowly, trying to rid his nostrils of the cloying smell.

 

He could now see giant, red gashes across the bottom half of Rhodes face. Gashes that seemed like he had been scratched viciously by a claw. What frightened him more was the the figure's eyes. Light grey with no pupils, blank empty pools that focused on nothing.

 

"Okay if you are not Rhodes...what... who are you?" He rasped out and the gloved hand around his neck tightened for a minute and then let him go. 

 

He rocked backwards on his heels and felt faint. Water was thrown on his face and the shock jerked him to focus.

 

"Now Anthony, don't faint on me... you used to be a lot tougher..." the figure smirked and walked away slowly.

 

Tony was angry now and he spat out, "Hey! You scarred fiend!"  That attracted the figure's attention and he turned back to Tony. "Whatever you are, let me go!"

 

The figure shook a giant, gloved hand at him. "No Anthony... I am afraid you are needed... you are needed by my Master."

 

"Are you... did Stane send you?"

 

The figure grinned evilly. "I am Necromancer Stane's Black Knight... just like you were King Leoric's knight three years ago... but..."

 

It stepped closer to Tony and whispered slowly, "My Master is not from this Earth. It is the Lone Wanderer, the Devil from the Depths of the Abyss... it pulled me out from Death's hand and I will do its bidding...There is nothing left of Rhodes in me, Anthony Stark...Nothing human is left in me... so your pleas will do you no good."

 

He punched Tony hard again, this time right in the stomach and Tony fell to his knees. He gagged and spat out a wad of bile onto the grass. 

 

He manged to wheeze out, "What's the matter, Black Knight? Are you just going to hammer me till I die? Why don't you let me free and we go a round or two? Is this a fair fight, me tied up?" 

 

He was staring at the Black Knight's booted feet and he winced as the figure painfully pulled him to his feet by his neck. 

 

"Such a smart aleck you are, Stark... such a smart one... but your empty taunts will not distract me from my mission..."

 

"What is your mission? What do you want?"

 

The Black Knight grinned again and began to flex his fingers. "It is not you per se that my Master wants..." 

 

A cold sweat began to drip down Tony's spine. "Pepper?" he whispered.

 

The fiend chuckled. "Yes, your red-haired companion... my Master wants me to bring her back to Cumbria..." 

 

"You have used me as bait..." Tony whispered in dread. 

 

"Yes, Anthony... your mate must be looking for you as we speak... and when she comes..." He snapped his fingers viciously. "Well, then you will no longer be needed." 

 

The Black Knight pulled off his gloves, revealing thick fingers made of pure bone. He flexed the bone fingers and they glistened an ugly white in the sunshine. 

 

Tony's heart was racing. _No, Pepper, no... he mustn't catch her! He mustn't... Dragon!_

 

The voice in his head was eerily silent. Tony focused on his Flame, trying to bring it to life but he was just too weak. He could feel it pulsing in him faintly but it wasn't strong enough. 

 

The Black Knight was busy issuing orders now and Tony studied him quietly. Then he saw it. A thick chain was around the Knight's muscular neck. There was something round hanging on the chain, like a pendant but it was hidden inside the Knight's tunic.

 

The Knight turned to Tony and caught him staring. He grinned his teeth fiendishly and pulled out the object from under his tunic. Tony felt a splitting pain in his chest and cried out. It felt as if his Arc was being ripped from his body. He gritted his teeth to absorb the pain and watched in horror as the object was revealed to be a small red orb, eerily glowing on the Black Knight's chain. 

 

The Knight held it up and brought it closer to Tony, who groaned in pain as it neared him. "A fragment of the Bloodstone, Stark... does it pain much?" 

 

He held it close to Tony, who began to feel his Arc leave his body. He cried out from the blinding pain and the Knight took the chain off his neck and placed on it on a low hanging branch. It was close enough to make Tony feel weak and drained. He sagged against his chains and struggled to stay upright.

 

The Knight observed his weakness and said wickedly, "After I capture your mate, I am going to use this stone to absorb all your power, your precious Fire and take it with me... leaving your empty shell of a body behind." 

 

He looked up at the sky. "Can you smell it? The smell of a human... approaching us." Tony gasped in fear as four foot soldiers stepped out from the undergrowth.

 

The Black Knight turned to leer at Tony. "Your Queen approaches, Stark... start saying your prayers... not that they will do you much good..."

 

Tony closed his eyes, trying to block out the Knight's evil grin and the throbbing pain in his chest. He was trying to regain his strength to break the chains. But his mind was on Pepper and what was waiting for her.

 

_Pepper... my love... I am trying my best here... Good lord, I must... I must break free... I can't let them take you..._

 

 

 

 


	3. Finding Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this week. Tune in next Friday for the exciting continuation of Pepper versus the Black Knight!

 

* * *

 

_A hero is somebody who voluntarily walks into the unknown._

Tom Hanks

 

Pepper stood at the edge of the forest and swallowed hard, once, twice, thrice. She felt the same way that she felt before any battle, nervous, excited, sweat pooling at the base of her spine, palms itching lightly. Tigliath growled low at her side and she felt slightly comforted.

 

_Is this the first time I am going into a fight without Tony by my side?_ She recalled her memories and nodded to herself. _Yes it is... okay Pepper, don't panic! You can do this. Come on! You have to do this! Tony could be hurt or injured or..._

 

She swallowed hard again, not wanting to complete her own thought. 

 

She grabbed the sword hilt at her belt, to assure herself she was armed. When she had returned to Stark Keep, Pepper had been at a loss for what armor to wear. She usually would have worn leather or light chain mail but her instinct had kept telling her, this was going to be a fight like no other. 

 

So when the serpentine voice had told her to wear Tony's armor, initially she had balked but then the voice had told her firmly that she had to because Tony needed her help.

 

The voice had returned at intermittent intervals and Pepper was starting to think she was talking to Tony's Dragon of Ryunn. Which just increased her fear of what had happened to him.

 

So she had grudgingly tried on Tony's chest plate. It hung on her because he was obviously broader than her but it would definitely protect her. She just walked a little stiffly, in order to bear its weight. 

 

Pepper had refused to wear Tony's gauntlets or helmet or leg guards because she did not want to wear herself down with too much armor. She had her own broadsword and round shield. 

 

_I feel like a walking iron castle but I know... the chest plate will deflect any sword blows..._

 

She looked at Tigliath who was clearly in the mood for a fight. Jarvis had thankfully found the big cat's armor set and they had fitted it on him. Jarvis had objected to Pepper going alone but there was no time to look for Happy and she did not want to take Jarvis either, so she had insisted she would at least start the fight, while Jarvis tried to fetch Happy.

 

Pepper tied her long hair into a neat bun, unsheathed her sword and walked into the forest. Tigliath had taken the lead and she followed him stealthily. As she walked, she went through the pre-battle routine that Tony and her would normally do together. 

 

_Hands loose, feet loose and limber... sword balanced,_ she moved the sword quickly from one hand to the other, _I favor my right hand..._ she stretched out her hand with the sword and swung it in an arc.

 

_I cleave, I cut,_ she took a step back and thrust the sword forward powerfully, _I stab..._

 

Then she sighed deeply and whispered to herself, "May your blade meet every target true." 

 

Tony would always say this to her but this time, she had to say it to herself.

 

Pepper saw that Tigliath was leading her towards the meadow Tony had shown her. _The flat grassy patch where the mighty oak fell during a thunderstorm... the one with the dead trunk in the middle..._

 

She slowed down and held her sword in front of her. Tigliath's fur was raised on his back and he was growling viciously now. Pepper looked ahead as the meadow came into view, the afternoon sun shining down on the grass.

 

She gasped as she saw Tony between two tall trees, at the edge of the clearing. His arms were chained to their trunks and he was on his knees, his head bent on his bare chest.

 

"His Arc... am I too far away? Why is it so shining so dimly... wait! Tony!"

 

She yelled, "Tony! Tony! Are you alright?! I am coming!"

 

As she stepped out onto the flat grass, ready to break into a run, he lifted his head, stared at her in shock, then yelled back in warning, "Pepper! Don't! It is a trap! Pepper, go back! Run away!

 

She stopped in place, heart thumping, brain dimly registering Tony's bruised face. Something red was twinkling at her from the tree he was chained to but she couldn't make out what it was. 

 

"Tony?!" She asked hesitantly, Tigliath growling angrily by her side. Even the big cat did not take a step forward and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up straight. 

 

Then she saw something huge and dark emerge from the shadows behind Tony. "Tony!" she yelled as a tall figure pulled him by his neck painfully and made him stand. 

 

Tony yelled back at her, "Pepper! Watch your flank! Watch you-"

 

His words were cut off because the figure punched him hard in his sides and he wheezed and sagged against his chains.

 

She screamed in anger and raised her sword at the dark figure. "Hey! Why don't you come out here and fight me! You coward! Come on!" 

 

The figure stepped out from the shrubbery and she gulped as she saw a muscular, tall hooded man, wearing a black tunic with a red symbol painted on it. He had a huge axe in his massive gloved hand and with the other, he pulled Tony's head back hard. 

 

This made Pepper see red. Her palms were burning hot now and she snarled at the figure. The man raised his gloved hand and crooked three fingers at her in a come-hither gesture. 

 

She stepped forward and Tony yelled again, "Pepper! Don't! He's not human!"

 

The figure just stood still. Then Pepper gasped as she saw four soldiers, dressed in black, faces covered by helmets, emerge slowly from the bushes around the meadow. 

 

Tigliath growled and she said tightly, "Easy boy... we got this."

 

One of them shot an arrow straight at her and she blocked it easily with her shield. Then he ran towards her, knife raised and Pepper blocked the blow with her shield.

 

She pushed the soldier with her shield and when he backed away, chest exposed, she stabbed him through the chest in a single, clean blow. He fell to the ground and Pepper caught her breath. The other soldiers just stood there, weapons lowered and she heard someone clapping loudly.

 

It was the dark figure, by Tony's side. He was clapping at her jeeringly and she scowled at him. Then he spoke in a deep, slightly foreign voice, "Well done! Well done! First blood drawn! I must say Stark," he shook Tony by the neck firmly, "you have trained your Lady well."

 

Then he laughed maliciously, the sound muffled by his large hood that obscured his face. 

 

_He knows Tony?! Who is he? What does he want with us?? No time for that now..._ she noted as the soldiers raised their weapons and began to close in on her. 

 

Pepper assumed a defensive position, Tigliath crouching menacingly by her side. "Well," she said firmly, "Come on boys, let's dance!"

 

Tigliath struck out with his paws, guarding her back and she in turn, minding his. Two were in front of her, one faced Tigliath behind her. She blocked the first one's axe with her shield, then clashed swords with the second. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the axeman come towards her side, so she pushed the swordsman away and turned to dodge the axe.

 

It missed her narrowly but she was close to the axeman, so she nimbly shoved her elbow in his face. Pepper heard a snapping sound and hoped it was the man's nose.

 

Tigliath was busy taking on the other soldier, so she left axeman moaning there for a second and parried swordsman with her shield. 

 

He fell for her parry and she shoved her sword viciously through his chest and pulled it out. He fell to the ground as well and Pepper turned to face the axeman. Except there was another soldier standing next to him, crossbow raised. 

 

Pepper swallowed hard, feeling her heart slow with dread.

 

_Is my mind playing tricks on me? Didn't I stab this man in the chest? Didn't I see him fall?_

 

The crossbowman shot an arrow straight at her and she stepped sideways just in time. It grazed her ribs and would have cut her deeply but Tony's steel armor protected her. 

 

She absently tapped the steel lid of the Arc in the armor and raised her shield. Pepper was feeling tired now, the hot sun, Tony's heavy armor and the need to keep holding the shield up, all contributing to her fatigue. She recounted the men quickly, as they circled her, trying to make sense of who she had killed and whom she hadn't.

 

_Crossbowman, pikeman, he's the one who faced Tigliath... I distinctly stabbed someone, then axeman and swordsman... I killed swordsman..._

 

She looked down at her sword and once again, a feeling of dread crossed her. _There is no blood on my sword... how... how is that possible?_

 

As if he understood her confusion and wanted to answer her, the crossbowman tugged off his helmet and Pepper shrieked with horror. 

 

"He... it... where is his face?! Oh my god! What foul sorcery is this! Good Lord!"

 

The soldier in front of her, had an eggshell colored head but it literally had no face, no ears or eyes or any facial features for that matter. With its neat round hairless head, it looked like a freshly painted staircase banister, its whiteness shining.

 

It tilted its neck at her slightly and she screamed at its appearance, the blank whiteness of its empty face frightening her.

 

The axeman did the the same with his helmet. Tigliath growled in response to her scream and Pepper tried to calm herself. 

 

"Pepper!" She heard Tony yell. "Pepper! Use your power! They aren't human! Blast them away, Pepper, you can fight them, do not fear them!"

 

The dark figure who had been leaning forward on his axe, straightened, turned towards Tony and boxed him hard on the jaw, exclaiming loudly, "That's enough chatter from you, Stark!"

 

Pepper saw Tony's head loll on his shoulders as he seemed to have been knocked out cold. The sight of him beaten and bloodied, filled her with rage and anger. 

 

Her vision turned orange and her palms turned deathly warm. She pulled off her gloves and clenched her fists with anger. There was a warmth flowing through her and she suddenly felt a fiery blaze light up in her chest.

 

She remembered the day they trained together, when the fire being came from her.

 

_Tony had called it a Phoenix...._

 

She concentrated on the memory of the fiery winged beast, its magnificent tail streaming behind it in a glorious blaze and felt her heart race. 

 

She absently noted that one of the faceless ones had brought out a small beaker of brown, goo-colored liquid and was swirling it lightly. 

 

Pepper felt calm, composed and focused. She could feel the Phoenix surge through her, shrieking now.

 

It whispered firmly to her, _We are one, you and I, we are one, two sides of the same coin, we come from the fire and we return to it. It shall burn all those who hurt what we love..._

 

"Yes," she whispered back. "Yes."  

 


	4. Fighting the Banisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I so rudely ended the last chapter on a cliffhanger :), here's the next chapter one day early.
> 
> Pepper is a Bad Ash MF in this chapter...

 

 

 

* * *

 

_And that proud look as though she had gazed into the burning sun,_

_And all the shapely body no tittle gone astray._

_I mourn for that most lonely thing; and yet God's will be done:_

_I knew a phoenix in my youth, so let them have their day._

 

William Butler Yeats, in "His Phoenix" in The Wild Swans at Coole (1917)

 

 

Pepper dropped her sword and the faceless ones shook their rounded white heads at her. There were four of them now, facing her and Tigliath.

 

 

One of them, the axeone stepped forward. She saw a small dark line appear on its white surface, crudely drawn as if by a child. The line moved and curved.

 

Pepper gritted her teeth as she realized the axeone was grinning at her. Her fear was gone now, replaced by a white-hot rage but she was in control.

 

"So..." she said slowly, concentrating on powering her flame, "you think this is a game? You want to play with me, banister head?" 

 

The axeone nodded slowly, the crude grin still drawn on its blank white surface. 

 

She lifted her hands to her mouth and blew on them gently, sending a wave of fire towards the faceless ones, who scattered like leaves at the sight of fire. 

 

Tigliath turned to chirrup at her softly and she said gently, "That's right, Tigliath... we are going to play a game." 

 

She raised her shield and her hand at the faceless ones. "You heard me, banister heads? We are going to play Catch AND Cook. I am It, you heads need to run. Else... get burned..." 

 

The faceless ones stepped towards her as a white wall of blankness, so Pepper lobbied a flame orb at the pikeone. 

 

It hit the soldier straight in the chest and it let out an unearthly howl and began to run around wildly as its body was on fire. 

 

The other three stood their ground and the axeone threw the beaker down with force. It crashed on the grass and filled the air with a pale, wispy brown fog. 

 

Pepper narrowed her eyes and looked around her carefully. "Something is trying to creep up on us! Tigliath, watch yourself!"

 

 

Tigliath growled as she heard the dark figure say in his booming voice, "Lady Virginia, face a stalwart member of the Dark Legion!"

 

 

Then they heard a whooping, yowling sound emerge from the brown cloud. And as the fog began to clear, Pepper looked at the beast before her with horror, her breath catching in her chest. 

 

It was a round poo-colored ball of a beast, that looked like it was made from bone and gristle. She watched as the ball opened to reveal eight arachnid-like legs with pointed ends. Its tiny head was spiked heavily and its mouth was a mass of fangs and teeth, that dripped with saliva.

 

 

Tigliath was growling angrily now, tail wagging, fur raised and she whispered to herself, "From what hell have you come from?"

 

The beast whooped loudly and the dark figure said evilly, "Meet the Mugermutch, with the compliments of Necromancer Stane!"

 

She jerked her head towards the figure, her heart beating like a drum in her chest. "Stane!? You are Stane's minions!"

 

The figure bowed deeply to her and the faceless ones bowed as well, the incongruity of their behavior alarming her further. 

 

"My Lady," the figure said in his menacing voice, "There is no need to fight... Come quietly with us... We won't hurt you, I promise..."

 

She swallowed and looked at Tony's bent head. He was still unconscious and she asked, trembling, "What about Lord Stark? Will you let him go??"

 

 

The dark figure tightened his hands around his axe and looked at Tony. As he flexed his hands and then raised his head, she could see him bare his teeth at her and Pepper knew. 

 

_What am I thinking?! These are Stane's foul beasts, they will kill Tony!_

 

She raised her hand and said loudly, feeling light and fire flow through her, "I am not afraid of any minion of Stane's! Set Tony free or face my wrath!"

 

The dark figure said slowly, "Very well, my Lady, if it is a fight you want... so be it!"

 

He yelled something in a fell tongue and the faceless ones walked towards her slowly. Tigliath moved slightly away from her, his whole posture tense as he concentrated on the whooping Mugermatch in front of him.

 

Pepper took deep shallow breaths, feeling the coil of fire unfurl within her, willing it to move through her limbs. She dropped the shield for a moment, to form a fire orb in each hand. 

 

She saw the crossbowone sneakily aiming for her and she held herself back, waiting for the arrow. As it came towards her, she turned slightly, then lobbed both orbs at the crossbowone, trying to set him on fire.

 

She didn't wait to see what happened. Pepper picked up her shield and blocked the axeman's blow, then shot him with a bold of fire. She turned to dodge the sword swinging at her from behind and shot off another fire bolt. 

 

Her fire bolts were doing some damage but not enough and Pepper gritted her teeth in irritation as she kept dodging and firing at the axeone and swordsone, who were taking swings at her.

 

 

_Think Pepper! Think! You need to use your flame but how!!_

 

Then she had an idea.  _What my touch burns them? If I touch them with heat... perhaps their skin is their weak spot!_

 

 

She shoved her shield at the axeone and when he stumbled backwards, she caught his hand. It was so cold and clammy that she nearly let go but instead, Pepper focused all her energy on it. Her palm started to burn and she fired off a deflecting shot with her other hand, to blind the swordsone. 

 

Pepper held the axeone firmly and began to burn it with her hand, feeling the heat flow from her to the faceless one. Its drawn-on mouth began to move jerkily and she whispered to it, "I caught you, fiend."

 

She increased her strength, feeling fire pour out of her and the faceless one began to yowl as she saw it turn orange with her flame. 

 

"Time to cook." And the faceless one fell to the ground like a lump, still alight with fire. It started to pool into a thick white paste, smoke rising from it. 

 

She wanted to watch what happened to it but she realized the swordsone was still around. She picked up her shield and blocked its first stab, then its second jab.

 

It managed to hit her on the third stab but again Tony's armor saved her and she silently thanked the Dragon who had urged her to wear it.

 

 

Then she parried the faceless swordone and punched it squarely, where its nose should have been. Its head snapped back and she caught it by the throat and began to focus her fire on its neck. As she squeezed her hands around its throat and felt her fire rage in her hands, Pepper glanced sideways and ducked as a crossbow bolt shot towards her. 

 

The bolt grazed her arm and as she wasn't wearing any armor there, it cut her flesh and Pepper swore viciously. She tightened her grip on the swordone and lifted it slightly off the ground, choking it hard. She began to burn it with her fire and turned, using it as a shield as she raised her free hand to fire three straight shots at the crossbowone. 

 

Two shots hit the grass and the crossbowone answered with two arrows of its own but she used the swordsone as a shield to protect herself. 

 

Then Pepper felt the swordsone's white paste-like flesh melt under her fingers and she shook off the white goo, to rapidly fire off one, two, four, six rounds at the crossbowone, in quick succession.

 

They hit their target and she watched in satisfaction as the crossbowone began to melt where it stood. 

 

She wiped her sweaty brow, easing the heavy chest plate off her chest momentarily as the adrenaline of the fight faded away. 

Pepper looked around. 

 

"Three down, what about ... aha!" The pikeone had finally stopped running around and had smashed itself into a tree, where it dissolved slowly. 

 

Then she heard Tigliath yowl and she remembered he was facing the spider spiked thing. Pepper muffled a shriek as the Mugermatch scratched Tigliath viciously with one of its spider legs. 

 

 

She shot a bolt of flame at it and it rolled out of the way quickly. Then it shot one of its spikes at her, which hit her in her thigh painfully. Pepper pulled the spiky thing out and tossed it away angrily. 

 

The beast fired some more of the spikes and she raised her shield to protect her neck and head. One more spike hit her in the other leg now and Pepper picked up her broadsword from where she had dropped it.

 

Tigliath circled the thing, crouching low and dodging as rapidly as he could, whenever it would fire spikes at him. The big cat went back on the offensive, giving Pepper some time to study the Mugermatch

 

_It really seems like a spider with fangs... how does one kill a spider? Smash it?_

 

She studied the fanged mass of bone and shuddered. _No, I have nothing to smash it with but..._ she watched as Tigliath ran towards the beast, swiping at its legs and then jumped back rapidly. 

 

_Tigliath's trying to trip it up.... because! Spiders have a soft underbelly... if I get this one on its back, he can claw at it!_

 

She raised her sword and ran at the Mugermatch, raising her shield to block out the spikes being shot at her. Pepper ignored the pricking sensation as some spikes struck her and then she brought her sword down heavily onto one spidery leg. 

 

She managed to cleave it and nearly gagged as a wad of sticky fluid shot out from the severed limb, onto her armor. 

 

"Yewwww! It smells!" she grumbled and hacked backwards, this time, hitting the Mugermatch in the face. It rolled angrily towards her and she jumped sideways to get out of its path. 

 

Tigliath followed the rolling ball and then Pepper decided to aggravate the beast by firing at it. 

 

She fired off three shots, one of them hitting the moving ball. It whooped angrily and sped towards her and she held herself still, raising her sword high.

 

"One, two, three!" she counted loudly and brought the sword down hard, smashing it into the spider thing.

 

It couldn't reverse in time and spasmed with the blow. It shakily uncoiled itself and Pepper smiled as she saw it was bleeding, the smelly sticky goo leaking from its bony mass heavily. With a deep growl, Tigliath pounced on it, tooth and claw bared, to claw at its underside.

 

 

"Tigliath, I think you can handle this now..." and she turned towards the other end of the meadow, towards the dark figure, who was stretching himself.

 

Pepper raised her sword to him and said, "You! Stane's minion! When are you going to face me, huh?"

 

The dark figure stepped onto the clearing and she held herself straight, trying not to shiver. 

 

He said softly, menace coating every word, "Do you know what I am? I am the Black Knight from the Abyss..." 

 

He pushed his hood off, revealing himself to be a bald, coffee-skinned man with a thin mustache. He had a thick muscular neck to go with his broad-shouldered, heavyset frame and height. The Knight had empty grey eyes that glowed at her and she swallowed, suddenly feeling very small. One side of his jaw was covered in a ugly mess of red scars. 

 

Then he tore off his black tunic and Pepper shrieked in fear. From the neck below, the Knight was completely enshrouded in a thick black gooey mass that seemed to be his skin. It oozed and moved over him like a living armor. He pulled off his gloves slowly and she saw the same mass covered his massive arms and hands. But his fingers were actual thick bones, creepy and white. 

 

 

_It is his armor... and what is that... in his chest..._

 

A symbol was being drawn in the midst of the black swirling goo in the middle of his chest. It was red in color and Pepper narrowed her eyes at it. 

 

_It seems to be a coiled... snake?_

 

She gasped, the horrible thought coming to her suddenly and the Knight laughed wickedly. "I am a creation of the Master, you have met Him, haven't you, Virginia of Cumbria?"

 

He raised his mighty battle axe. "My Master desires your presence at Cumbria Castle... last chance, Virginia, come quietly and I shall not hurt you... but..."

 

He tightened his grip on his axe and the symbol began to swirl hypnotically. "Fight me and I shall break you... just a little... just enough to drag you back to my Master..."

 

 

She positioned her sword below her shield, tensing herself for the fight ahead. Pepper sneered at him. "Let us see what you are made of, Black Knight. Come at me!"

 

 

 


	5. Battling the Black Knight

 

 

_A Robin Red breast in a Cage_

_Puts all Heaven in a Rage_

 

\- Auguries of Innocence by William Blake

 

 

 

The heady rush before battle made her feel alive. She stretched out her hand and swung her sword in place.

 

"Cleave, crush, stab...cleave, crush, stab!" 

 

She repeated the exercise until her limbs were loose and free.

 

Then she straightened and saw red hair flying in the sunshine.

 

"Uh...from where did that come from?"

 

She ran towards the source of color and saw it was a slender red-haired woman, running towards a huge black cloud.

The cloud seemed to be made of smoke and ash and something else, something inhuman. 

 

She ran towards the woman and stretched out a hand to stop her but she couldn't. She couldn't reach the red-haired one in time. 

 

"No! Virginia! No!!"

 

Virginia ignored her and ran, sword raised, yelling a battle cry, as the smoky black mass billowed and puffed towards her.

 

* * *

 

Tony came to with a jerk, his heart pounding violently. He looked around and stood up shakily.

 

"Where the hell am I? Oh..." he tried to move his arm and realized he couldn't move. 

 

Then he remembered where he was. 

 

_The meadow...Rhodes!_

 

As he saw the undead version of his friend menacingly walk towards the center of the meadow, he broke out in a cold sweat.

 

_Pepper._

 

Looking very small and slender wearing his chest plate, Pepper was facing down the tall and large Black Knight. She looked straight at her opponent and then quickly hopped out of the way as the Knight took a huge swing with his axe at her.

 

Tony pulled desperately against his chains. "Stop you fool! Leave her be!" 

 

Then he gasped harshly as the battle axe swung down again, hitting the grass with a mighty Thwack! as it missed Pepper.

 

_Thank god she's light and quick! By the time he swings, she manages to move away!_

 

He saw Pepper breathing hard as she moved again, to dodge another swing. Then the Knight reached out towards her and she moved away from his grip but fell backwards in the process. 

 

"I can't just watch! I have to do something!" 

 

He pulled on the chains again, calling on his power but his head and chest began to throb and he fell to his knees in pain. 

 

Then Tony remember the source of his weakness. He glanced sideways at the red orb nailed to the tree. 

 

"Damn you, Bloodstone!!" He yelled in anger.

 

He glanced back to see the Black Knight strike out at Pepper, who blasted him in the chest with a stream of fire.

 

"Yes! Fire! Maybe that can..."

 

Then he groaned loudly as the flame was swallowed up harmlessly by the black goo on the Knight's chest. He saw Pepper's face fall with disappointment, then she yelped as the Knight swung his axe. 

 

The blade clipped her lightly in the chest and she fell backwards from the impact of the blow.

 

"Come on Pepper! Get up! Move!"

 

She got to her feet slowly and Tony cursed violently.

 

_She's tiring! Of course she is! She's been fighting these fiends for some time now! I have to help her, I have to get in there somehow!_

 

Fear and dread coursed through him. He stood up, focused and pulled hard on his chains, trying to break them but they held. 

 

Then he looked down at his Arc, which had started to burn brightly. _Can I break them with you? No time to delay!_

 

Tony gritted his teeth and moved sideways, as much as he could being tied up, to aim the Arc towards one chain end, tied around the tree. 

 

His chest and head were throbbing with pain but he ignored it and urged his Flame to burn from him.

 

He heard a faint roaring within him and said loudly, "Dragon! Come on! Together now!" 

 

He shot out a small blast of flame that missed the chain completely and hit the ground.

 

As he took a deep breath, Tony looked up to see Pepper come at the Black Knight, sword raised. She swung her sword at the Knight, whose black mass absorbed the blow. He then reached out, alarmingly quick for someone so huge.

 

This time, she didn't move away quickly enough and Tony's heart jerked painfully as the Knight picked her by the throat. The fiend grinned at Pepper, who wriggled and struggled against the bone hand on her throat.

 

He shook her lightly and then he caught her hair with the other hand.

 

She cried out and Tony felt fiery hot rage boiling within him. He felt his fire flow through his veins. He closed his eyes and saw the blue ribbon of Flame swirling within him. 

 

Then he opened his eyes and aimed at the chain once again.

 

This time he hit it and the blue fire melted the chain end quickly, freeing one of his hands. He quickly freed the other in the same way and reached up towards the jewel on the tree.

 

The blinding pain was making him sweat and his heart was racing but he ignored the intense feeling in his chest and pulled the small Bloodstone off the tree and threw it to the ground. He smashed it viciously with his foot and heard the Dragon roar in his head.

 

_Anthony! Go to Virginia! Use her fire against the Black Knight! Burn him!_

 

His heart was pounding in his ears as Tony saw the Black Knight still holding Pepper. He looked down at his hands. The chain shackles were still on them but he saw the broken chain trailing in the grass and had an idea. He pulled the chain end off the tree, so he had the complete chain. 

 

The Knight's back was to him, so Tony began to run quickly towards the Knight. As he neared the tall figure, he jumped onto his back. Before the fiend could react, he quickly wound the chain around the thick neck, doubling it along its length, in order to choke the Knight. Tony pulled backwards on the chain, his legs nearly touching the ground.

 

The Knight was so strong that even though Tony had jumped on him with force, he just moved slightly but he did not let go of Pepper.

 

Instead he held her and stretched one bone hand backwards, to try and catch Tony. Tony could feel the sticky clammy coldness of the black mass against his chest. He tried to knee the Knight in the back but the mass just stuck to him like paste.

 

The Knight was still feeling around for him and with one hand, Tony punched the back of his exposed head hard. That shook the Knight and he dropped Pepper.

 

_His head! His head is still flesh and bone! That has to be it!_

 

Tony yelled, "Pepper! Use your Fire! Burn the chain."

 

The Knight was shaking now, trying to throw Tony off. An ordinary man's neck would have broken, with the way Tony was pulling on the chain. But the Knight was just immobilized, albeit temporarily.  Pepper took advantage of his distraction and stretched her hands out. Tony saw her eyes flame orange. 

 

She levitated slightly off the ground and both the Knight and Tony stared at her in awe as she looked like a fire-breathing angel, with her red hair billowing lightly around her and her bright, glowing orange eyes. Red, blazing fire surrounded her like a halo.

 

Pepper bore down on the Knight, hands stretched towards him and touched the chain with her flaming hands. Then she began to burn them in earnest and Tony let go of them with a yowl as he felt the heat on his hands.

 

He backed away rapidly as the Knight let out a gurgle and tried to dislodge Pepper's flaming hands from the chain around his throat. She wasn't having that and tightened her fiery grip on the metal, turning it white-hot with heat. 

 

The Knight gasped loudly and Tony gulped in fear and awe as Pepper muttered angrily in a voice very unlike her own, "The sound of your heart in your ears, the light fading from your eyes... tell me, Black Knight, how does it feel to have your life being choked from you?"

 

Pepper's hands were now completely around his throat, burning the Knight with glorious fire. The black mass was swirling and coagulating wildly as if it was struggling to stay alive. It began to dissipate in a thick black smoke as Pepper continued to burn the Knight alive. 

 

Tony could do nothing but watch in horrified awe as the mass melted away. Then Pepper snarled angrily and caught the two ends of the chain in both hands. With a vicious jerk, she pulled them in opposite directions and neatly severed the Knight's head off his melting torso. 

 

Tony felt sick to his stomach but controlled the urge to gag as the head rolled on the green grass and began to crumble into ash, smoke billowing from it. The Knight's inky black mass of a torso and legs, became a fine black powder in front of his eyes and blew away with the wind. 

 

Pepper was standing there, hair open, face and neck full of sweat, hands raised by her side. Her eyes were still bright orange and slightly unfocused as the fire gradually faded from her palms. He came to her, worried because she was weaving very faintly, where she stood. 

 

She focused on him and then nearly stumbled, hands held high, backing away from him, eyes wide with fear. 

 

"Pepper..."

 

"No! Don't touch me! I might burn you! Tony! Don't!"

 

He gently touched her bare arm and smiled softly at her. "It is okay, Pepper, you won't burn me..."

 

Then he pulled her into his arms, burrowing his head in her soft neck. She hugged him back tightly and he inhaled her scent deeply. He wanted to comfort her and perhaps comfort himself too.

 

"Tony... Tony... I am so glad you are okay..." she whispered to him tearfully. 

 

He could feel her heartbeat racing against him and he whispered back, "Pepper, I am so sorry... I couldn't fight him... I was too weak..." 

 

She pulled back and looked him over, gasping loudly. "Tony, look at your chest! That monster punched you so damn hard!" 

 

He tried to fob her off, his injuries now a dull ache on his bruised body but she looped her arm gently around him and gave him support to walk.

 

Tigliath walked slowly over to them and Tony saw that even his cat was scratched. He bent to look at the scratches and Pepper shouted out a greeting as Jarvis and Happy entered the clearing. Happy and Jarvis supported Tony as they slowly made their way back to the Keep.

 


	6. The Goddess after the Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Domme Smut ahead. You have been warned.  
> This smut scenario was an idea from 'igotyoufirst' way back in the third adventure, City of Carinthia, "it would be interesting if tony and pepper like....took care of each other's post-battle wounds"

 

 

* * *

 

_Climb on board_

_We'll go slow and high tempo_

_Light and dark_

_Hold me hard and mellow_

_I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure_

_Nobody but you, 'body but me_

\- Come on, everyone knows this song. 

 

 

When they had finally reached the Keep, Jarvis and Happy had taken Tony up the stairs to his room. He had been able to walk slowly but needed help in staying upright, so Happy and Jarvis had supported him on either side while Magdalene prepared a healing poultice for his chest and back.

 

Tony had insisted on lying down and hardly had they lain him on the bed, that he promptly fainted from pain and exhaustion. Jarvis had insisted he would take care of Lord Stark but Pepper had stood firm and together, they had cut away his bloodied tattered clothing. 

 

Then Pepper had finally listened to Jarvis as Magdalene came with a warm comfrey poultice and she had finally retired to her room, to tend to her own wounds. She had some bruises and some scratches from the Mugermatch's spikes but nothing serious. 

 

Pepper sat down quietly by her room's window, wondering of the horror of the battle she had just taken part in.

 

_The Black Knight... what manner of beast was he? He definitely was not human! That black goo...._

 

She shivered as she remembered the way he had squeezed her throat, how her blood had pounded and she had thrashed around, desperate to stop him.

 

Then she heard a knock on the door and Magdalene poked her head in. "His lordship has awoken and is desperate to see you, Pepper."

 

She giggled at the older woman's comical expression of irritation. 

 

Pepper stood up and went to Tony's room. As usual, Lord Stark was determined to be a difficult patient. He was grumbling to himself, over the amount of the bandages and rags on his chest and instead of lying down, he was sitting on the very edge of his bed, feet firmly on the floor. 

 

Then he saw Pepper and tried to stand up, tottering weakly on his legs. Pepper rushed to him and gently pushed him back down, tsking at him. "Tony," she said exasperatedly, "You are supposed to be resting!"

 

Tony looked at her urgently, deep lines of worry around his swollen jaw. "Pepper, how hurt are you!?"

 

She sighed. "I have some bruises but nothing major. Rest assured, Tony, I will heal."

 

He shook his head mulishly. "Show me. I must see for myself."

 

"What?! Tony?!"

 

"Pepper, take off your shirt and your pants. Please show me your injuries! I want to see if you are okay!!"

 

She sighed, knowing Tony would not let up and she did not want him to strain himself further. She glanced quickly at the door but Magdalene had left, shutting it behind her.

 

Pepper glanced back at the bed where Tony was sitting up slightly, legs spread over its edges. She stepped between his legs and took her shirt off, wincing slightly as the bruise on her ribs throbbed.

 

He tried to push himself up but before he could, she sat down next to him and turned towards Tony. He tenderly rubbed the bruise with his fingers, feeling its slightly swollen edge.

 

"Your gambeson protected me... as did your armor of course." she smiled but he kept frowning.

 

"Pants also, take off your pants, Pepper."

 

"Tony..."

 

"I saw that rolling thing shoot at you... Please, Pepper."

 

He seemed so worried that she pushed her pants off, standing before him in her braies.

 

Tony bent and gasped loudly as the painful bruise on his ribs, objected to his movement. She gently pushed him upright and lifted her leg on the bed, so that he could take a closer look at the scratches on her leg. 

 

"Tony, you will get salve all over your fingers." she murmured but he clearly wasn't listening to her.

 

He kept touching her, muttering angrily to himself under his breath and she cupped his jaw, urging him gently to look up at her. 

 

"Tony, they are just small gashes, I am perfectly alright..."

 

He slowly took her hand and kissed her fingers softly, whispering, "I hate it when you get hurt, Pepper... I hate it..."

 

She ruffled his hair gently, saying equally softly, "Well, I do not like you getting hurt either, Tony, but you never listen to me, you are always getting bruised and bloodied..."

 

Then Pepper gasped loudly as she felt a large, moist spot of mottled blood at the back of Tony's head. 

 

"Tony! You are bleeding over here!"

 

She touched the spot with her fingers. "Good lord! Why didn't you tell me?"

 

He sheepishly shrugged. "I must not have realized it. Come to think of it... I was knocked out in the forest. Hey, where are you going?"

 

She had pushed herself off the bed and stepped to the sideboard to pick up some salve. Pepper took the entire jar, sat back down on the bed and cradled his head gently, to reach the wound. She applied some salve, smoothing down his hair, wincing at the bloodied spot.

 

"Tony... you idiot," she said softly, "how do you always get in trouble...."

 

He murmured, "Trouble comes to me, I suppose." 

 

She looked at him, dark purplish bruises all over his chest and his bruised face with his swollen lip and his black eye. "Tony... lie down and go to sleep." 

 

He caught her hands tightly and said, "Pepper, just lie down with me for a while please... please..."

 

She lay down alongside him and gently reapplied the salve on one of the bruises on his chest. He trembled underneath her fingers but lay perfectly still. Then, because she was so particularly fond of his torso, she couldn't resist touching his warm, hard flesh. 

 

Pepper slowly touched his Arc and then massaged the flesh around it with her fingers. She then traced the outline of his pectoral muscle, feeling his skin tighten under her finger. Tony's breathing started to deepen but he didn't say a word, he just lay there with his eyes closed. 

 

So she grew bolder and moved her hand to his stomach. _Firm, hard, flat and so responsive to my touch,_ she thought as his abdomen rippled under her fingers. She touched his tiny belly button and Tony let out a small moan. 

 

Pepper withdrew her hand, suddenly remembering he was injured. "Tony, I am sorry, does your chest hurt?"

 

He had closed his eyes tightly but opened one dark eye to give her such a look of lust that she flushed.

 

"Pepper," he said tightly, "please keep doing what you are doing...please..."

 

"But Tony, you are injured. You need to rest." she told him. "You should lie perfectly still and sleep. I will leave you alone."

 

She was going to push herself off the bed when he caught her hand and said pleadingly, "Pepper, please... please don't leave me tonight... Please... stay with me..."

 

She was caught between letting Tony rest and providing him comfort which he seemed to want.

 

_Truth be told, I want to hold him, I want to love him... I want to banish the wounds and blows that the monster made on his body..._

 

She lay back down again and slipped off her braies. Then she whispered slowly, "My lord, I will touch you but..." she caught his chin firmly and he gulped, "you are not going to lift a finger, you are going to lie back and let me take care of you... is that clear, Anthony?"

 

He nodded, a gleam in his eyes and she recognized that gleam, from the one night, where she had tied him up and touched him. 

 

_He wants me to take charge... and take care of him... and I am going to do just that._

 

"Anthony... raise your hands above your head." He did so and she held them in place with her hand. 

 

She looked down into his molten whiskey eyes, fixated on her. Pepper said firmly, "You are not going to move them until I tell you to...Is that clear?" 

 

He nodded eagerly and then she bent down and nibbled gently at his lips, making him moan.

 

She whispered against them, "I want to hear you moan, Anthony, long and hard... do you understand me? Don't be shy." 

 

"Yes, goddess..." he whispered back reverently.

 

"Good boy. Now lie perfectly still while I touch you..."

 

Still holding his hands in her hand, she pressed her lips to his chin, kissing his jaw. Then she moved downwards, kissing his strong neck, feeling the skin under her lips shiver. She nipped the flesh that connected his neck to his muscular shoulder and he cried out.

 

"Hush my sweet, hush..." she pulled the flesh there between her teeth and then licked at it, to soothe the bite. 

 

Tony was muttering nonsense, so she said, "Say my name, Anthony, I want to hear it on your lips."

 

As she kept kissing downwards, Tony started to whisper her name endlessly and his ragged desperate tone turned her on even more. 

 

She kissed his firm, musky flesh, so hard and so warm under her lips. Then Pepper laved his coppery taut nipple and Tony bucked under her hands, saying her name as a plea. 

 

She raised her head, mentally chiding herself for forgetting he was wounded. 

 

"Anthony... are you alright?"

 

He nodded silently and she relaxed. Then she placed her hand firmly on his Arc, so he wouldn't buck. She went back to the nipple, licking it, blowing cool air on it, feeling it against her tongue. Pepper took it between her lips and sucked on it gently. 

 

Tony moaned long and hard and she laughed, suddenly feeling very powerful by the way he was reacting to her. 

 

"You are so sensitive here, my sweet..." she rubbed the back of her thumb against the little nubbin that was erect and tight.

"So delicious, I can't get enough of you, Anthony..." She kissed the flesh around it and then bit it tenderly. 

 

Pepper pushed herself up and looked down at her conquered hero. She had let go of Tony's hands but he very obediently, had kept them above his head, still in place, eyes closed tightly, head thrown back. 

 

She kissed his Arc tenderly and then gently caressed his bruised ribs. Then she made her way down to his stomach, feeling his flesh flex and bunch under her lips.

 

Pepper slowly made love to his abdomen, taking her time with her mouth, making little nibbles and bites as she pleased. Tony simply lay there and shuddered with each touch of her lips. She licked around his belly button and he moaned out her name loudly. 

 

Pepper giggled and moved back up to his face, placing her finger against his lips. "Sweetheart, not so loud, Magdalene will wonder what I am doing to you..."

 

He nodded silently, eyes dark brown pools of arousal and Pepper kissed him hard, taking his tongue roughly. She felt his bloodied lip and then let go, caressing the bruised lip with her fingers. 

 

"Did I hurt you?" she asked worriedly.

 

"Never, my lady, never..." he whispered back raggedly and raised his head to take her lips.

 

She kissed him for a moment and then gently but firmly pushed him back against the pillows.

 

He swallowed hard as she licked her lips and said sternly, "Anthony... what did I tell you to do?" 

 

"You told me to lie still..."

 

"Yes and where are your hands?"

 

He had moved them to his sides and Tony quickly raised them back up over his head. 

 

She lowered her face to his. As she stroked his jaw, he swallowed hard and she whispered throatily against his lips. "For that transgression, I am going to have to punish you, sweetheart." 

 

The minute she said that, Pepper thought she had gone too far but Tony whispered back raggedly, "I am yours to do as you please, Goddess..."

 

She kissed him again, delighted with his response. Then Pepper raised herself and looked down at his bruised body. She wanted to touch his back, so she gently said, "Anthony, lie on your good uninjured side please..."

 

He lay on his side and she stretched out behind him, sighing with pleasure at the sight of Tony's bare, muscled back. She urged him to raise one arm upwards and gently touched his back muscles, stretched beautifully. He shivered but didn't move and she kissed the nape of his neck.

 

"Very good, Anthony, you please me greatly with your restraint..."

 

He whispered slowly, "Do you like what you see, Goddess?"

 

She bit the back of his shoulder blade and as he exhaled with pleasure, she whispered in his ear, pressing her bare self against him. "I love what I see, I love every part of you, Anthony... and it is all mine."

 

Suiting action to word, she kissed the back of his neck, bit his shoulder blades hard and then worked her way down his back, biting and licking every gloriously taut inch of Tony's back. He kept trembling under her mouth, especially when she licked the small of his back, lingering over the dimpled hollow of flesh. 

 

"Anthony, Anthony, Anthony," she sang against the hollow, blowing over his flesh, "hold still now... while I go lower..."

 

He tensed because Pepper pushed away the covering around his hips and started to touch his bubble butt. Tony gasped and pushed backwards into her touch. She massaged the pert flesh, grinning to herself. 

 

"I just can't decide... do I like your tiny nipples?" she looped one hand around him to feel one nipple between her fingers. "Or... do I like your firm butt?" She squeezed one cheek gently and Tony hung his head back, breathing raggedly.

 

"Pepper..." he moaned and she tightened her fingers around his nipple. 

 

"I think you should call me Goddess... l like the way the word rolls off your tongue..."

 

"Goddesss..." he moaned again as she dug her fingers right into the meatiest part of his butt.

 

Pepper did not know what this persona of hers was but all she wanted to do was make Tony moan and touch every part of him, while he held still.

 

So she tried a triple assault. She kept teasing his nipple with one hand and kept massaging his cute butt with the other but she used her teeth to lightly graze Tony's shoulder.

 

The effect was impressive, he shuddered violently and pushed back hard against her fingers. "Goddess... please... please!!"

 

"What is you want, Anthony? Do you want me to stop?"

 

And she let go of his nipple but not of his butt, she wouldn't do that.

 

"No," he moaned rather helplessly, "Please don't stop but... please touch me... touch me..."

 

Pepper was confused for a moment and then she mentally smacked herself. 

 

She kept one hand on Tony's butt, firmly cupping and squeezing it. The other, she moved to his front, to his very hard cock, which practically pushed itself into her fingers.

 

Pepper raised herself slightly, to look at him. 

 

"Anthony... you have gotten so damn big..." she whispered, actually awed by how erect his member was, the huge nearly purple column throbbing against her fingers.

 

She slowly squeezed it and he groaned again. "Goddess, please..."

 

She said firmly, determined to prolong the pleasure, "Uh uh Anthony, your punishment, you can't come unless I tell you to..."

 

He moaned pleadingly and she squeezed his ass again in warning. "No letting go until I say so... control yourself, my love..." she nibbled on his ear as his cock pulsed in her hand, "I going to keep touching you and you need to hold back just a little longer..."

 

"Goddesss" he said raggedly, "what are you doing to me?"

 

"Just trying to give you pleasure, my lord... just trying to do that..."

 

As she kept dragging her fingers lightly over his cock, Tony leaned back and whispered, "Goddess, permission to turn towards you..."

 

She said, "You don't turn, let me..." and Pepper lifted herself over Tony to face him, lying on her side. 

 

She immediately went back to touching Tony's cock, delighting in its contrasting satiny texture and stiff turgid length. Tony was breathing in huffs now and he whispered raggedly at her, "Goddess, one more request."

 

"Tell me, Tony." she said, concentrating on seeing if she could make him even harder with her efforts. 

 

"Goddess, can I touch you please... please..."

 

Pepper raised her eyes to Tony's pleading ones, a look she couldn't resist. Besides, she was feeling a very familiar tightness herself and wanted his fingers. "Alright, Anthony...." 

 

Tony lowered one of his hands and as if he knew exactly what she was thinking, he moved towards her core, gently playing with her curls. 

 

Pepper bit her lip but controlled herself as she focused on her hand on his cock. Tony seemed determined to fluster her and moved his clever fingers lower, feeling her intimately but not penetrating her.

 

She sighed and then kept still as he tenderly moved his fingers all over her womanhood, stroking her and touching her softly. "Do you like what I am doing?" He asked slowly and she quickly took his lips, kissing him feverishly as he kept stroking her.

 

When they parted, Pepper realized she was mewling from his clever fingers stroking her passionately. She couldn't speak with the intense sensation but she felt slick and swollen down there. 

 

 Finally his fingers slowly penetrated her and he felt her wetness. Tony looked down at his fingers and then growled out, "I will take that as a yes..."

 

She begged on a moan, "Tony... Tony... don't stop please... please don't stop... ooooohhh Tony, don't stop..."

 

His answer was to thrust his fingers harder into her and she began to push against them. 

 

Pepper closed her eyes and then snapped them open as she remembered what she was doing before he touched her. 

 

"Anthony!" she started harshly but ended on a moan as his fingers moved deliciously inside her, in a powerful rhythm, "Anthony! I supposed to be pleasuring you, not the other way around!"

 

He looked at her absently, fingers still moving inside her. "Okay.... you keep touching me and I will keep touching you and we will see who can hold out the longest." 

 

"A competition, I like that!"

 

She moved both her hands back to his cock, stroking it eagerly. Tony jerked, huffed and thrust his fingers with more force against her. 

 

"Pepper!" he groaned, "Pepper!" She could feel his cock tighten and then to send him over the edge, Pepper moved one hand to his balls and gently squeezed one. 

 

Still he held back, gritting his teeth with control and she gently whispered, "You can come, Anthony, you have my permission."

 

Then Tony released himself all over her hands, crying out her name passionately, his eyes closed tightly. 

 

She let him ride out his release, working his cock with her hands till he had completely spent himself and then patted him gently. 

 

Tony's eyes were closed and she thought he had fallen asleep but then he moved his fingers within her and touched a part of her she never knew existed. Pepper gasped and turned onto her back.

 

Tony moved closer to her, hand still within her, feeling and moving over her intimately. She pushed her head back hard against the sheet, feeling the world spin. 

 

"God! Tony! What are you doing!!"

 

He chuckled slowly. "Doing onto you as you do onto me, Goddess."

 

He moved his fingers against that wondrous part of her, pinching it lightly and she closed her eyes and cried out, nearly arching off the bed. She was mewling desperately now as Tony kept touching her there, stroking her and then pressing against the spot hard.

 

Pepper caught the bed sheet hard in her fists and writhed as he inserted one more finger into her and touched something else entirely, this time hooking his finger upwards into her intimately. She pushed down hard on his hand and began to chant his name loudly, knowing only he could release her from this exquisite torment.

 

Tony said softly, "Pepper, let go... let go, sweetheart..."

 

"Let go of what?!" she exclaimed right back and then she stopped thinking as his fingers curved against that one spot and his rough thumb pressed against the other spot together, in one singular  motion.

 

Pepper shook as her release went through her in waves, each wave making her cry out as she shuddered with the force of the wave. She felt a gush of wetness between her legs and she closed her eyes, adrift on a sea of sensation. 

 

She tightened her legs against Tony's hand, still thrusting in her and rocked against it hard, trying to prolong the feelings going through her. She dimly realized he had pushed her hair off her face and was murmuring soothing words to her.

 

Finally her heartbeat slowed and Pepper could open her eyes, still feeling very sensitive. Tony was gently moving his fingers and she moaned out his name, the last ripples of her release leaving her. 

 

"Tony.... Tony.... that was...."

 

He gently kissed the side of her head, smiling at her as his hand lightly stroked her curls. She sighed and turned into him, nuzzling his neck.

 

"Pep, between you and me, we have made quite a mess of the bed."

 

She giggled at his matter-of-fact statement and then cuddled him close to her, taking care not to jostle him too much. 

 

They lay there quietly in blissful silence, Pepper contentedly snuggled up to him. Tony was lightly touching her neck and Pepper felt his fingers tense on her. 

 

She looked up at him. He was clenching his jaw and his eyes were a dark focused brown. 

 

"Tony, what is it?"

 

"The dammed Knight... his finger marks are around your throat..."

 

She said soothingly, "Tony, it is alright, we are both safe now... what did he want but? Why had he taken you?"

 

Tony looked away and shrugged. 

 

Then Pepper remembered the Knight's words to her. "Wait!"

 

She sat up. "They have come from Stane!! He said he was Stane's Black Knight..."

 

Tony glanced up at her, worry all over his face and she lay back down. Then she whispered with a false bravado. "We can handle whatever Stane throws at us... you and me together."

 

_I am as scared as Tony... What does Stane want? And what if he stops sending minions and comes himself? Can we truly face him?_

 

She heard Tony wince in pain as his chest tightened and she realized she had to calm him down. 

 

So Pepper looked deep into his eyes and cradled his jaw in her hand. "It is alright Tony, we can face this, whatever it is..."

 

Then she kissed him deeply and murmured against his face. "I love you, Tony."

 

He kissed her nose lightly and whispered back, I love you too, Pepper... Stay with me... please."

 

She knew Tony was shaken by the battle and didn't want to leave him. "Alright Tony, I will stay with you..."

 

He raised himself slightly. "Let me get this stained sheet off the bed."

 

Pepper glared at him and he hastily amended, "Or you could help me take it off, I won't get up..."

 

She left the bed, pulled off his stained sheet and tossed it in the hamper. Then Pepper got a fresh sheet and handed it to Tony, who wrapped it around his hips. 

 

She lay back down beside him and curled into him, keeping her hand on his Arc, feeling the Fire surge beneath her fingers.

 

"Go to sleep, Tony." she said firmly. 

 

"Yes, Goddess." he said obediently and she smiled. 


	7. In Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this week. Next chapter on Friday, the 16th. 

 

 

* * *

 

_"They've promised that dreams can come true - but forgot to mention that nightmares are dreams, too."_ \- Osar Wilde

 

 

 

The clearing was a short distance away and he ran lightly over the green grass, the blades tickling his feet. 

 

He looked around thoughtfully. The area was serenely still in the daylight. 

"So why am I here, exactly? What is going to happen or come to me??"

 

He was confused now. "Was the dream really telling me to come here? Or did I... hear the wrong place? I ... what am I doing here?"

Then he heard his name being whispered from the forest beyond the clearing. Tony pulled out his dagger and walked into the forest.

 

The soft familiar voice was calling his name again and again. He yelled into the green depths of the forest. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Come closer, Tony, come closer..."

 

"Where? Where are you?! Do I know you?"

"Come to me, Tony..."

 

Then he saw a slender, hooded figure standing beneath an oak tree. Its back was to him. Tony walked towards the figure cautiously, dagger raised high. 

"Who are you and what do you want?"

 

The figure turned and at first he blinked at what he was looking at. He dropped his dagger in shock. 

 

He gasped with horror, the dreadfully familiar face filling him with dread. 

 

Pepper stood in front of him, red hair softly falling around her shoulders. Her beautiful blue eyes were now an empty dull grey. From the neck down, she was covered in a gooey black mass, that oozed and thickened around her.

 

She smiled sweetly, head tilted slightly in the way he loved. He dimly realized she was lifting a skeletal hand to his face. She cupped his jaw, her bone fingers horribly cold and hard against his flesh. 

 

He shuddered at her touch and then widened his eyes in fear as a giant portal of light and smoke suddenly appeared behind her.

 

His heart began to pound as Stane stepped out from the portal, dressed in purple, grinning evilly at him with his cold blue eyes. 

 

"Stane!" He yelled angrily.

 

Pepper let go of him and said softly, "I love you Tony, I always will but..." she stepped back towards Stane and lowered her head. 

 

Then she raised her empty eyes at him and whispered sadly, "But I belong to the Master now..."

 

His vision turned red with rage and he clenched his fists as Stane possessively caught Pepper by the chin and kissed her, locking eyes with Tony as he took her mouth hard. 

 

"STANE! Let her go, you bastard!!"

 

His heart pounding, he ran towards them, fists raised, ready to kill and destroy Stane but he ran right into an invisible wall.

 

He banged his fists helplessly against the invisible barricade and yelled but it was no use. Stane caught Pepper by the arm and led her into the giant portal. 

 

"Pepper! Pepper! Don't go! No!" 

 

Stane looked back at him and laughed. "You should have taken better care of her, Stark! You couldn't protect her!" 

 

He was pounding against the invisible barrier and ramming it desperately but the portal started to close on them and he could do nothing. He watched as Stane pulled Pepper into his arms. 

 

They disappeared from sight and he heard Stane's voice echo in his head.

 

"She's mine now. My Queen..."

 

Then he felt a wrenching pain in his Arc and he fell to his knees. 

 

"Nooooo!! Pepper come back! Come back!!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

Tony sat up in bed with a jerk. His heart was pounding as if he had been running a race. His entire body was wet with perspiration and he shoved off his blanket and walked towards the window.

 

The sun was rising and he tried to calm his racing heart with deep breaths. 

 

_This is becoming too much of a habit! Why am I dreaming so much?_

 

Ever since the Black Knight attack four days ago, his sleep was plagued by nightmares. The dreams varied, they were of his parents dying, of seeing Rhodes die, of seeing himself dead or at his own funeral. 

 

_But today's dream was really disturbing..._

 

Then he remembered how the dream ended and Tony walked quickly out of his room. He slowly opened Pepper's door and looked at her bed.

 

_Phew! She's still there! It was just a dream! Just a dream..._

 

He blinked at Pepper, lying down serenely on her side, facing away from him.

 

_Is this a dream? I need to make sure this isn't a dream..._

 

He quietly tip-toed to her bed and knelt down slowly till he was level with her sleeping form. 

 

She stirred in her sleep and turned toward him, lashes dark against her cheeks.

 

_Look at her ... so quiet, so calm... so beautiful, even in sleep...._

 

Her mouth was slightly opened and her hands were tucked under her chin. She pushed her blanket away absently and he gently pushed her jaw shut, smiling at her child-like behavior. 

 

He touched one stray tendril of hair on her pillow with his fingers. 

 

_I can't let Stane take you from me, Pepper....I can't lose you.. you are all I have..._ _Rhodes... the Black Knight said that his Master wants you. But what do they want with you?_

 

The memory of Stane kissing her in the dream, made him tighten his grip on her stray hair strand. 

 

Pepper murmured something indistinctly and he gently stroked her satiny cheek with one finger.

 

_There, sweeting, there, it is alright... I won't let them take you, Pepper.... Stane and his companion... whatever it is... they have hurt you once...I won't let them hurt you... I won't let them hurt you again._

 

He leaned forward slowly and pressed his lips to her forehead for a second, closing his eyes, taking in her heavenly lily scent. 

 

Her lips softly curved in her sleep and she burrowed herself into the pillow further. 

 

Tony stood up and pulled the blanket over Pepper's slumbering form.

 

Tigliath padded in and Tony said softly but sternly, "Guard her..  guard Pepper." 

 

The big cat sat on his haunches near Pepper's bed and gazed up at him solemnly. 

 

Tony nodded at him and left the room. He had to start training. He had to protect her.

 

* * *

 

It was noon. Tony was at the back of the yard, standing still after four hours of sword practice with full armor on. He had done typical sword exercises and attack drills, without taking a break. 

 

He walked over to a nearby table and picked up his flask. Then he took a long drink of water, trying to regain his strength. The sun was high in the bright sky and the armor was a dead weight on him, making him feel hot and tired.

 

_I need to be stronger...I faced one minion of Stane's and I crumbled... I can't tire so easily. I can't!_

 

Again the morning's dream came to him and made his hands shake. 

 

_He takes her away in a portal... he takes Pepper away... he turns her into that thing... wait the Knight said... the Master wants her only... they wanted my fire but they want Pepper as she is... what could they want with her? Her power of flame? Surely Stane is powerful enough to conjure fire on his own... surely he is... Dragon, what do you think?_

 

There was no answer and Tony felt a burst of anger at the Dragon. _Where are you?! Where are you disappearing to?? Answer me!_

 

Of late, the Dragon had been acting very strangely. It would disappear for long periods of time and be very silent and brooding, when it was around. He knew this because he could hear it huffing and snorting and talking to itself in a foreign tongue angrily.

 

Other than inquiring about Tony''s health from time to time, it was being very short with him and he was starting to lose his patience. It did not even want to talk about the Black Knight and when Tony brought up his dreams, it would abruptly go away.  

 

Tony was so deep in thought, that when he felt a hand on his shoulder, his fighting instincts kicked in. Without seeing who it was, he caught the hand, pulled it forward and pinned the body against the desk, folding the arm behind the person's back. 

 

"Tony!!" 

 

He let go immediately and stepped back in horror at what he had done. Pepper straightened and turned, looking at him wide eyed.

 

"Tony! It is just me! Why did you do that? Didn't you hear me calling your name?!"

 

He opened his mouth and shut it, mind a complete blank. He raised his hands and then lowered them quickly. 

 

"Pepper, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I... I didn't mean to..."

 

She looked at him up and down. "Why are you wearing your armor? All of it?"

 

_I cannot tell her I'm training... She will want to know why... what can I tell her? That I'm too weak to protect her anymore and I'm ashamed of it... think of something!_

 

"I...eh..ah... I was just testing it out! I wanted to see if everything was working!"

 

She narrowed her eyes at him and he hurriedly pulled off his helmet. "Pep, I was just seeing if it works fine. Where have you been?"

 

"I went to the inn to meet a carpenter that Beatrice had called. We met, settled on a price and I came back."

 

She stepped closer to him and leaned against him, sighing deeply.

 

"Came right back to my handsome fiance..."

 

He took a deep breath himself and she ran her hands through his hair. 

 

"Pep, I'm perspiring heavily here..." he murmured but he bent his head forward because her cool hands felt so good against his scalp. 

 

She whispered softly, "Tony, I really don't care that you are sweating... now shush...." then she pulled down his head to kiss him deeply, sliding her tongue against his. He caught her tightly to him and kissed her back, desperate to remove that horrible dream from his mind.

 

Not leaving her lips, he moved away slightly, to push his chest plate off him because the hard steel would hurt her.

 

She stopped kissing him, to help him take it off and place it on the desk. Then she ran her hands over his perspiring torso, his undershirt clinging to him because of the moisture. She tugged the cloth away from his pants. 

 

Then Tony closed his eyes and gasped loudly as she moved her nimble fingers under the shirt and caressed his bare stomach.

 

Pepper moved her hands higher and he pressed himself against her, craving her touch as she whispered sultrily, "Tony... you should get wet more often... I find you irresistible like this..." 

 

She nibbled on his chin and he shuddered. Then she whispered in his ear, "You look so sexy, my lord...my knight." Again she kissed him deeply, hands still moving over his chest and he was enjoying the kiss, when she broke it off.

 

Tony huffed at her but she was staring at him curiously. "Wait a minute. If you just tried the armor on to see if it is okay... why are you sweating so hard?"

 

_Now what should I tell her??_

 

Before he could reply, they heard a loud thud as a window was opened somewhere above them.

 

Magdalene poked her head out of the window and shouted "Lovebirds! Lunch is served!"

 

Tony did not know whether to laugh or shout back but Pepper promptly started giggling and he smiled. She hugged him lightly and said mock sternly, "You heard the lady... come on, fellow love bird."

 

Pepper pulled his shirt down, took his hand and gently pulled him towards the Keep. He followed her, relieved that she had forgotten her question.

 

 

* * *

 

He was riding his horse hard across the blinding white emptiness, the brightness of the snow burning his tired eyes. Desperate to reach somewhere, anywhere away, from his pursuers. The deathly cold had penetrated his bones and he doubted he would ever be warm again.

 

An arrow whizzed by his head and he ducked low, praying he would not be hit in the back. Another arrow shot past him and he kept praying, urging his horse on harder and harder.

 

He looked back quickly. Out of his huge contingent, so very few were riding away with him. An arrow hit one of his soldiers, riding close to him and he watched with sadness as the man fell dead from his horse. 

 

Then he felt himself flying and the white ground rose up to meet him. The ground hit him hard, he felt the pain on his body, in his bones and air whoosh from his lungs with the impact. His heart was racing and he knew, he knew he had to get up and keep running. 

 

He realized his horse had thrown him. The beautiful brown beast lay in front of him on the white snow, head twisted at an odd angle, tongue lolling out. 

 

He looked behind him and in front of him. _The wolves behind me and the cliff in front._

 

Then he saw a familiar figure ride towards him. He smiled, relieved. They could ride away together. They could escape this white hell. 

 

As his friend approached, he wondered why the horse moved so slowly. Then he widened his eyes in horror and felt his heart skip a beat as his friend slowly slid sideways from his saddle, to tumble to the ground.

 

He began to run towards him, adrenaline, anxiousness making him ignore the freezing numbing cold and he lifted his legs high, to run over the thick, white snow. 

 

He finally reached his friend, lying there eerily still, hands outstretched and twitching slightly. The snow beneath him, had turned crimson, thick with blood. 

 

He saw the dagger poking out from the gap in the armor. _So much blood, so much life leaking away onto the white soft snow._

 

But his friend was still alive. He knew it. He would not let him die. 

 

He took off his friend's helmet, to see where the wound was. And once again, his heart stopped as beautiful red hair, like fire, fell from the helmet. 

 

"No... no it cannot be... no ... not Pepper, Pepper..."

 

But it was her, delicate face pale and bloodless, eyes wide and blue staring up at him, flickering lightly. He could see the wound, it was between her shoulder blade and her neck. He pressed down on it, tried to stop the bleeding but there was too much blood. 

 

She whispered to him, "Tony, why... why did you lead me to my death? I thought you loved me... I thought you loved me..."

 

He watched the light fade from her eyes as she gasped. Her blue eyes stared at him emptily, wide and still like a frozen lake. He closed them with his fingers gently and lay down beside her, feeling his own heartbeat slow in the cold, numbing snow beneath him. The dreadful chill made his blood freeze in place and he felt his Fire fade out as he closed his eyes. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Tony opened his eyes, gasping. The dream had been so real, he still felt the coldness of the Hills of Nioh in his bones.

 

Then a warm thing pressed against him, murmuring softly and he looked at Pepper, who was fast asleep on his shoulder.

 

They had eaten lunch and had sat down to read one of his history tomes together. But the good food and the lazy afternoon sun, shining through the windows, had made her sleepy. So halfway through, she had leaned on him and drifted off sleep. And he had done the same. 

 

He gently lowered Pepper's head to the open large book and stood up. Tony took the cushion from his chair. Then he gently lifted Pepper's head and slid the cushion under it.

 

Satisfied she was comfortable, Tony stepped out into the courtyard. It was nearly evening and the sky was growing dark. 

 

He exhaled loudly, trying to calm down. _Truth be told, I am scared... why am I getting these dreams? Why am I dreaming so much about death... today I saw Pepper taken by Stane... and then I saw her dying._

 

He felt goosebumps rise on his arms. _Are these premonitions? Is Pepper.... going to be taken from me? Because I can't protect her,  because I'm too weak, because I...._

 

Then Tony remembered why he had been drained of his strength. _The Bloodstone! I was weakened by the stone! If I... If I learn to tolerate it... if I toughen myself against it..._

 

He looked back at the Keep. _I couldn't help Pepper and she needed me... what if it happens again... Stane will win and Pepper... I will lose her. What does not kill me only makes me stronger. I need to train myself to adapt to the stone. I need to be stronger._

 

He heard a serpentine whisper.  _I do not think that is a good idea, Anthony..._

 

"Dragon!" He exclaimed out loud. "Where have you been?! Why am I getting all these dreams? What is going on?"

 

There was something about the Dragon's tone that made Tony even more nervous. The note of uncertainty.

 

_I... I cannot answer that, Anthony... I do not know what to tell you... all I know is... the Black Knight was the result of dark, black magic... I've seen that magic once before... only once._

 

"Stane has grown stronger..." 

 

_This is not the work of Stane!_ The Dragon explosively said, the exclamation echoing in his head. Tony swayed in place with the sound. _This is something else entirely! If it is what I think it is ..._ the Dragon started talking in a foreign tongue.

 

Tony said sarcastically, "Could you please stop talking in riddles and talk in English please?"

 

There was only silence and Tony stamped his foot down hard. "Damn it! Gone again!"

 

He had made up his mind. "I need the Bloodstone and I better get it before it becomes too dark to see." He walked towards the Forest quickly, determined to return before Pepper woke up. 

 

 

 

 


	8. The Bloodstone Cometh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo after watching the latest Avengers: Infinity War trailer(such a nice relaxing trailer, don't you think?), I really didn't want to start this arc of the adventure this weekend... 

 

 

* * *

_And into the forest, I go,_

_to lose my mind_

_and find my soul -_ Anon

 

 

Pepper stood in the doorway of Tony's room, staring at his empty bed. It was seven in the morning.

 

_Lord Stark is a nocturnal creature... if he stayed up half the night, he should be snoring in his bed... so why is it empty?_

 

She looked around the disheveled room, another thing that was bothering her.

 

_Clothes strewn everywhere, his shoes on his bed, half-eaten food on the table. Tony can be an eccentric genius at times but he is relatively neater than this._

 

Something glimmered on his desk and she walked over to it. Then Pepper gasped softly at the Dagger of Aramiah lying on Tony's desk. She picked it and ran her fingers reverently along its jagged, sharp edge. 

 

_Why would Tony leave this behind? He loves this... this is just like the day he disappeared...the day the Black Knight came. I hope nothing has happened to him._

 

Magdalene came into the room and started grumbling about the mess.

 

Pepper turned quickly but Maggie spoke, "If you are going to ask about his lordship, I saw him leave at six. He said he had some work and he would come straight for dinner."

 

"For dinner!" Pepper exclaimed. "That's a long time. I wonder what he is doing."

 

Magdalene shrugged and Pepper decided to help her tidy up. She started folding one of Tony's shirts and raised it up to the light. Then she looked at its collar critically. _Just as I suspected, torn and frayed... have to darn this one._

 

She couldn't help but smile as she remembered that darning Tony's clothes had been her favorite pastime, when she had started living at Stark Keep. 

 

Magdalene cleared her throat and Pepper looked at her. "Maam... I want to say something but I ... I don't mean no disrespect..."

 

"Of course not, Maggie, tell me, what is it?"

 

She looked at Pepper in her typical.direct gaze. "I am beginning to fear for Lord Stark's sanity... he has been acting very weird since the... since he was kidnapped by that undead creature."

 

Pepper lowered her head. She did not want to admit that the same fear was plaguing her as well. Tony had been acting very weird over the last week. 

 

Magdalene continued, "He is never here in the mornings, he never eats lunch and he comes very late for dinner. He does not talk to us except in monosyllables. He is very snappish and rude. Hereald told me that Tony does not go to the Village either. He's been avoiding Hereald as well. And..." 

 

She stepped closer to Pepper. "Lord Stark disappears with his armor and sword. Where is he going with it? What is he doing?" 

 

Pepper kept quiet. She had her own list of Tony's weird behavior, which she kept to herself.

 

_He has been avoiding me too. Either he's not around or he is busy in the workshop. Behind a locked door. Something he has never done before. And he is doing something very secretively. Which he just won't tell me._

 

She sighed. "I agree, Magdalene, Lord Stark has been a little... strange of late. But rest assured, it is just the after-effects of the fight. He will be his normal self soon."

 

And then she decided to tell a big lie. "And I know what he is doing with his armor and sword. He is going to a smithy in a nearby town and trying to strengthen it."

 

Magdalene narrowed her eyes at her and Pepper knew the older woman was a sharp tack and would not be fooled easily. "Be that so? Alright, my lady, but... but he has his own smithy here! Why does he need a blacksmith?"

 

Pepper shrugged trying to be casual. "He insists he needs professional help." 

 

Magdalene continued to clean as Pepper walked to the window and stared out of it, thinking deeply. Tigliath bounded into the room and rubbed against her. She scratched his ears absently as she kept thinking, trying to piece together the puzzle of Lord Stark's behavior.

 

 

* * *

 

He rode through the forest, searching, looking. 

 

_What am I looking for?_

 

The trees whispered to him, "For the Witch Queen, stupid man, the Witch Queen."

 

_What?_

 

From the ground, a rabbit spoke to him. "Today is the day of the Witch Queen's coronation."

 

_I thought there already was a Witch Queen._

 

A deer snorted at him. "There was, silly man, but today... today a new queen is being crowned. After 500 long years of absence, a new queen will sit on the throne of the forest."

 

The entire forest tittered and whispered with glee. "Witch Queen, Witch Queen, Witch Queen."

 

He looked around him nervously as Balthazar whinnied loudly in fear.

 

A hedgehog, nearly indiscernible against the green shrubbery, stood on its tiny hind legs and said firmly, "Iron Knight, you are going to be late! Ride ahead please!"

 

_What am I doing at this coronation? And why am I dressed in my armor?_

 

The animals began to chide him. "Ride on, Iron Knight, do not be late."

 

A toad croaked sarcastically at him, "Your esteemed presence is required. You must not be tardy."

 

They were all being so forceful, that he rode on until he heard the trees whisper, "Iron Knight, leave your horse here and go on foot."

 

He did so, trying Balthazar's reins to a branch and began to walk into the thick shadowy canopy of trees, the green undergrowth crunching under his foot guards.

 

It was humid and he was sweating lightly, with the heat and fear. _Why am I scared, I am going for someone's coronation, that's all..._

 

He kept walking through the thick forest growth, ducking to avoid the low hanging branches of the trees. Then he stopped abruptly as a boar stood in front of him. A boar standing on its hind legs.

 

He swallowed hard as its beady little eyes looked at him critically. 

 

"The Iron Knight, I presume?" It said in a very cultured, cutting tone.

 

He nodded. 

 

It knocked its hooves together. "You are late, come follow me."

 

He followed it down a narrow tunnel of trees and grass, which finally opened into a small grassy clearing.

 

Animal and man stared at him as the Boar led him before the huge oak tree, that cast a mighty shadow, enveloping the clearing in green.

 

Sunlight shone through the thick branches of the oak. He saw a large hole in its trunk. A pagan design was painted in red around the hole. 

 

He looked around at the group in wonder. _Boar, hedgehog, rabbit, is that... a stag? And there's a pig and there is ...._

 

Then he gasped and he felt his blood boil as he looked at Stane, grinning wickedly at him. _Why!! That bastard?! What is he..._

 

Someone caught his left arm and he turned to look at the young girl standing next to him. She whispered soothingly, "Do not fret, Iron Knight. Stane will get his comeuppance sooner or later. Right now, the coronation is about to begin. It wouldn't be polite to start a fight."

 

She smiled sweetly at him, her golden hair shining in the whispery sunlight, greenish grey eyes twinkling at him. "Be patient, Lord Stark. You are an an esteemed guest."

 

He whispered back, "Just why am I here?"

 

She widened her eyes and whispered back, laughter in her voice, "Because you are the Iron Knight, silly man, of course you have to be here."

 

He heard the beating of a drum and Stane and the girl stepped away from the crowd, to stand next to the hole in the tree.

 

Stane said in his deep, booming voice, "Loyal followers and subjects, today we are blessed to attend the coronation of the Witch Queen. The future Queen approaches." 

 

The entire assembly knelt and he knelt as well, trying to fit in.

 

Then he looked up as the tree's hollow was suddenly filled with fire, a great, roaring blaze. He gasped as the flame poured out of the tree.

 

The fiery tendrils rose and roared upwards and he watched in awe as a feminine figure began to form from the flames. Tall, slender and delicately outlined, a hooded figure stood before them, head lowered. 

 

She pushed off her hood and he gasped with horror, a cold sweat running down his back. It was Pepper, clad in a blood-red sheath, with cascading waves of red hair, glowing like the fire around her. 

 

Her dark blue eyes coldly passed over the kneeling group of animals and people. Then she met his shocked gaze and she winked at him. 

 

He looked at the ground, his heart pounding as she said in a cold, fearsome voice, "I am here for my crown, bring it to me now."

 

The golden-haired girl conjured up a beautiful jeweled crown and the roots of the oak lifted on their own and twisted to form a wooden throne. 

 

Pepper sat down regally and Stane and the girl gently placed the crown on her head. There was a burst of flame as the crown rested and Pepper threw her head back and laughed, her wicked laugh echoing around the clearing.

 

Stane proclaimed, "All hail the Witch Queen!"

 

The entire assembly repeated the words, including him and Pepper said firmly, "Rise my subjects, arise and greet your Queen!"

 

The group rose and clapped and cheered. The Pig grunted in glee as the Stag bellowed and stamped its mighty hooves. 

 

She smiled at them all, in a way he had never seen Pepper smile before.

 

Then she looked at him and her smile widened. "I see the Iron Knight is here."

 

The group hushed and started to whisper. 

 

"Quiet!" she commanded. "Step closer, Knight." 

 

He obeyed her, fearful but fascinated by this form of Pepper.

 

She smiled up at him and stood, extending her hand to him. Something deep inside him, made him take the hand and bow deep over it, kissing her cold fingers.

 

"Iron Knight," she said as he raised his head to look into her shimmering blue eyes. "Kneel before me and accept me as your Queen."

 

_I should object... this isn't Pepper! This isn't her!_

 

Something hissed in his ears and his head. _This is your Queen. Accept her..._

 

So he obeyed and knelt. He felt her touch him lightly on both shoulder blades and the crowd behind him gasped. Then Pepper commanded, "Rise, Iron Knight, my champion!"

 

The crowd cheered as he rose. Then without warning, Pepper thrust her hand at his Arc and ripped it from his chest. He cried out as pain blinded him, the feeling of the Flame being wrenched from him.

 

His eyesight dimmed and he felt the ground shake beneath him as Pepper held his flame in front of him as a shining, bright blue orb of fire. He collapsed to his knees, his heart beat slowing as she cupped his jaw and whispered, "Your Flame is mine, thank you for your service, brave knight."

 

As his eyes closed and he felt himself fall to the ground, he heard the crowd cheer, "Long Live the Witch Queen! Long Live the Witch Queen!"

 

* * *

 

Tony gasped and jerked upright, his hand going to his Arc instinctively.

 

"It is still there... it is still there!"

 

He looked around, trying to come to his senses. 

 

"The clearing, the animals! The oak tree! Where am I?!"

 

Then he exhaled sharply as he realized he was sitting in his arm chair by the fireplace in his room. The fire crackled and he stood up shakily, his heart pounding.

 

"Just a dream! Just a dream... it was just a dream... Calm down... calm down..."

 

He tapped his Arc, felt his Flame within him and tried to slow his breathing down. 

 

Then he remembered. "Pepper!"

 

Tony walked out of his room and stood next to her door. He lifted his hand to knock but stopped. He could hear Pepper giggling and Tigliath purring loudly. 

 

"You like that, don't you Tigliath!" He heard her say, laughter in her voice.

 

For some reason, he didn't want to disturb her. _She is okay... and she is here... her laughter, it sounds so different from... from the Pepper in my dream..._

 

He remembered the Pepper in the dream, her cold blue eyes, her evil grin and shuddered.

_And then she pulled my Arc out from me... right after naming me her champion..._

 

He pinched the bridge of his nose, his mind filled with too many worrying thoughts and stress.

_What is going on? Why am I seeing these dreams? Do they mean something?_

 

He walked back to his room, closed the door and locked it. _Oh good Tony, lock the door, that will keep the dreams out!_

 

Tony poured himself a glass of ale and sat back down to stare broodily into the fireplace. _The first dream came on the day Rhodey... the Black Knight came here... it is either me in the dreams... or that girl... there is a girl in the dreams... running over green grass and into the Abyss... what do these dreams mean?_

 

He stood up and walked to his desk. Then his hand shook as he placed it on the knob of the last drawer. He felt his Flame roar as he opened the drawer. Then Tony sank to his knees in pain as the object within the drawer, glimmered at him.

 

He gritted his teeth at the blinding agonizing pain surging through him in waves. "Gaaah!! Got to keep it open, got to face it!" Sweat was pooling on his brow and with a groan, he slammed the door of the drawer shut.

 

Tony used the desk to help himself stand up and he tottered back to his chair and sank into it heavily. He wiped his brow with his arm and drank the entire glass of ale in one gulp. The alcohol burned his throat but he needed something to distract himself from the heaviness in his chest.

 

On the day he had the dream of Stane taking Pepper away, he had gone back to the meadow and with a lot of painful effort, collected each sliver of the smashed Bloodstone in his kerchief. He had brought them back to the Keep and hidden them in his room. 

 

_Thankfully, that day, Magdalene was out and Pepper was sleeping, so no one noticed me struggling with the effect of the Stone._

 

He had put the kerchief in his drawer and had been horrified when he opened the drawer the next day, to see the slivers had somehow joined back together, to form the original jewel in all its bloody glory. It was as if it had never been smashed. 

 

He couldn't touch it, it was too painful, so he had contented himself to look at it for as long as he could physically bear. It was a lot smaller than Morganna's stone but it seemed even redder in color and had a painful effect on him. And this stone was set in gold and looped on a thick golden chain.

 

In his room, he continuously felt its presence, a dull throbbing ache in his chest and his brain. When he gazed upon it, blinding pain hit him, his Arc felt as if it was being ripped from his chest and he would always stagger to his knees, wave after wave of pain racking him.

 

_The funny thing is... I have been looking at it for three days now and I don't feel any stronger... rather,_ he gripped his Arc firmly, _I feel as if I am getting weaker... I feel tired and I want to ... I want to rest.... But I can't! I cannot sleep!_

 

Tony did not know whether it was because of the Bloodstone or the nightmares or both but he just did not want to sleep. He suspected it was the nightmares. He was scared of them, their intensity, the horrible visions they showed him.

 

So he hadn't slept completely for five days now and he was started to feel the effects of his insomnia. Especially since he was also training himself everyday, in full armor, in a field far away from here.

 

_My eyes burn, my body aches and I keep blacking out from time to time... but we need to get stronger, we need to be able to face this! The more we face the jewel, the more stronger we grow... isn't that right Dragon?_

 

Then he shook his head at the silence. _Of course, you aren't there... of course you have disappeared..._

 

Ever since he had brought the Bloodstone home, the Dragon had disappeared from his head. At first, Tony was worried but now he was just angry. _Typical flaming beast... disappears when I want to talk..._

 

Just then there was a knock on his door and he sat up straight and stared at the door in fear. Then he heard Pepper ask softly, "Tony... is everything alright? I heard a slam..."

 

He kept quiet, hoping she would go away. _I don't want to talk to you, Pepper, I can't face you..._

 

Tony knew he was being irrational but for some reason, he did not want to tell Pepper what was going on with him. The insomnia, the dreams, the Bloodstone, his secretive training, he was hiding all this from her. Of course, it made him feel guilty. 

 

_I love her... I love her dearly but I can't ... I just can't let her know the truth... after all.... there is something about her that Stane wants..._

 

Initially he had started training to strengthen himself, in order to better protect Pepper from Stane But lately, a horrible thought repeatedly plagued him.

 

_Am I training so hard to strengthen myself... against Pepper?_ He looked at the drawer with the Bloodstone and felt his hands shake. _What if these nightmares aren't just dreams? Are they visions of the future? Is Pepper going to ..._

 

He swallowed hard, knowing how powerful Pepper had grown with her fire.

_At first, she was just a strong swordwoman but now... her fire... the way she can use fire against her foes. She is really formidable, the strength of eternal fire within her._

 

He heard a hissing whisper. _What do the dreams keep saying? Pepper joins Stane... Pepper is Stane's queen... what if she did so willingly... and you, her poor Knight, thinks to protect her..._

 

He stood up in shock. _Dragon, is that you?! How can you..._

 

But the same doubt was in his mind too and Tony shook his head desperately to clear it.

_Too many thoughts, too many dreams... am I losing my mind?_

 

Then he heard Pepper softly speak, "Tony, I hope you are sleeping..." she sighed heavily, "I will see you in the morning, my lord, please... don't run away so early to wherever you are going... good night."

 

He clenched his fist hard at the hurt in her voice. _Pepper, I can't... you can't help me... what if you are going to hurt me?_

 

Tony felt moisture in his hand and looked down to see, he had clenched his fist so hard that the glass in his hand had broken. The jagged edge had cut him deeply but he hadn't felt any pain.

 

He tossed the broken glass away and stared down at the deep cut. Blood flowed clear from the wound and he was fascinated by its color.

 

_So red, so bright... just like the stone... I must take another look... Surely its effect on me, will lessen._

 

He tied his hand up with one of his kerchiefs and opened the last drawer. As his Arc started to pain, he took a deep breath and focused on the stone. _I am going to pick you up, damn you!_

 

He bent and picked up the stone. At first it was cool to his touch but he felt it grow warm. Tony could feel his head throbbing again, like it was going to split in two. But he determinedly placed the jewel on the desk and walked back stiffly to the chair.

 

Then Tony sat on the chair and stared at the jewel, trying to ignore the pain. _I am going to get used to you... even if it kills me..._

 

And he sat there like that, locked in a staring match with the Bloodstone as the night carried on.

 

 

 


	9. Following Lord Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to mention, that in the last chapter, it is not the Dragon that speaks to Tony about Pepper, but the Serpent. 
> 
> The Dragon's words are in italics
> 
> The Serpent's words are in italics and are underlined
> 
> I can't really differentiate much between the voices textually because they are both snake-like beasts. Sorry for the confusion.

 

 

* * *

 

_When mistrust comes in, love goes out -_ Irish Saying.

 

 

Pepper gently eased Aurora into a trot as she surreptitiously followed Balthazar and his rider. It was early morning and they were riding away from the Keep, towards the north east. 

 

Today at daybreak, she was awoken by a strange moaning coming from Tony's room, followed by him swearing violently. As she had heard him dress, she had realized Tony was leaving on his mysterious activity, which meant he would disappear the whole day. 

 

So she was determined to follow him and see where he was going. She had quietly dressed and waited for Tony to step out. The minute she had observed him leading out Balthazar from her window, Pepper had sneaked down the stairs and waited for Tony to exit the Keep. 

 

Now she had managed to find his trail because he wasn't riding very fast. _But I need to be careful... I don't want to spook him... I just want to see what he is doing..._

 

She followed Tony at a safe distance. Finally as she hid behind a clump of trees, he dismounted in a fallow field, leaving Balthazar to graze freely. 

 

_He is wearing his chest plate... and he's got his curved sword._

 

She watched Tony perform sword drills and exercises with his sword, moving about the field nimbly. 

 

_I know he hasn't been sleeping... so where is he getting his energy from?_

 

As she watched Tony train some more, practicing cleaves and thrusts with his sword, Pepper felt sadness grow in her heart.

 

_He is training but why didn't he tell me..._

 

She stepped out from behind the trees, determined to confront him but backed up quickly as she saw him whistle for Balthazar. 

 

_Is he leaving? No, he is... he is taking out something from the saddle... a tiny box..._

 

Tony held the box far away from himself and walked to the middle of the field, slowly, almost painfully. He placed the box on the ground and pulled off his helmet. Then he bent and she watched wide-eyed as he opened the box. He covered his eyes with his hand and picked something up from it, holding it far away from himself.

 

_What is that in his hand... it is shining in the sunlight... is it a brooch? And why is he moving so slowly?_

 

Then Tony straightened himself and she saw him bring the object closer to his body. 

 

_Good lord, his entire body is shaking! Why!? What is that in his hands?!_

 

Then Tony fell to his knees painfully, slowly moving his clenched hand back towards himself. His face was scrunched up tightly in pain and his mouth was open in a silent scream. 

 

Pepper couldn't control herself anymore. She ran towards him, determined to stop him from whatever he was doing. He saw her and dropped the object he was clutching. 

 

"Tony! What are you doing?!"

 

She helped him stand up but he backed away from her weakly. 

 

"Pepper, what are you doing here?" He said.

 

She could see the Arc blinking faintly in his chest. Then he repeated his question harshly.

 

"Did you hear me? I asked what are you doing here??"

 

"Tony, I..." 

 

"Did you follow me? Did you??"

 

He seemed to be angry and she answered firmly, "Tony, you have been acting strange. I wanted to see..."

 

She took a step back as Tony advanced on her in a rage, eyes flashing at her. "You wanted to see what I was doing? Because you were so curious, right? As usual! You have to know everything I am doing!" 

 

She was angry now herself and stood her ground. "I am concerned about you! You don't sleep, you hardly eat! Ever since the day when the Black Knight came ..."

 

The mention of that name brought an immediate change in his attitude. She saw him withdraw into himself. His eyes turned cold and hard. She reached out to take his hand but he stepped away from her and turned his back to her.

 

Then he said coldly and quietly, "Virginia, please do not interfere in my business. I do have my own life. We do not need to do everything together." 

 

She swallowed hard, his words piercing her like knives. "Tony, I was just trying to..."

 

He turned then and she was saddened by the remoteness in his eyes and his rigid demeanor. "I need time on my own, to do things I have to do... I hope you can understand that."

_He called me Virginia... I haven't heard him call me that in so long... has he tired of my company? Of me? I do tag after him a lot.... the irony is, I told him I want to be independent. I want to have my own business. And here I am interfering in his._

 

She lowered her head and said softy, "I didn't mean to spy on you, Tony, I just... we always train together, so I was curious why..." 

 

He just gave her a stony look, so Pepper said quietly, "I am sorry... I will not interfere anymore, in what is clearly your business."

 

She turned and walked back to the thicket of trees where Aurora was grazing. Pepper mounted her horse, trying to swallow the hard lump in her throat. 

 

_Why do I feel like crying? He has asked me to mind my own business. That's all... He doesn't need me nagging over him... he wants to be independent._

Tony was still in the field, bending over and feeling the grass with his hands. He picked something up, something she couldn't see. Part of her was curious and wanted to know what it was, what he was doing with it. Then she remembered the coldness of his eyes and turned Aurora back towards the Keep, feeling a strange numbness in her chest. 

 

 

* * *

 

It was a rainy night and Pepper was sitting in front of the fireplace, a large book on her lap. Three days had passed since Tony had caught her following him to the field. She was respecting his wishes and giving him the space he requested.

 

This meant she and him were hardly talking. He would leave in the morning and come late at night, eating dinner on his own. Then he would go to his room and lock his door. She heard him do this every night. And she could do nothing about it and was very frustrated about her helplessness.

 

_How do I confront him? What do I confront him about? He's asking for some time to himself, what's wrong with that?_

 

She shut the book and began to pace in front of the fireplace. Tigliath was slumbering behind her chair. The house was quiet because Jarvis and Magdalene were asleep. 

 

_Only I am awake because... because I can't sleep... and why can't I sleep?_

 

Then she looked at the main door of the Keep.

 

_I can't sleep because I am waiting for the master of the house to return._

 

She heard a dark rumble outside as the rain began to pour down even heavier. 

 

_Where has he gone on a night like this? Where could he be? And when will he be back?_

 

Pepper looked at the fireplace and sighed sadly to herself. _All I can do is sit here and wait for him. Wait for Lord Stark to return._

 

She sat back down, raised her knees up on chair and rested her chin on them. Staring into the fireplace, she thought, _Tony, where are you? Please... please come back..._

 

 

* * *

 

She woke up drowsily, feeling herself being moved gently. Pepper shook her head, trying to clear it of sleep. She was being carried up somewhere slowly, cradled against a warm, slightly moist chest. 

 

A strong pair of arms held her firmly against said chest, one underneath her knees, one around her back. She was too sleepy to open her eyes completely but she sighed deeply, recognizing the familiar musky male scent that was uniquely Tony's.

 

She looped her hands around his neck and snuggled deeper against him, feeling very warm and comforted. He rubbed his chin against her forehead, his prickly beard tickling her. 

 

"Tony..." she said sleepily.

 

"Ssshhh, it is okay Pepper...  sleep. It is very late." 

 

She wanted to say more but was too tired. He took her into her room and laid her down on the bed. 

 

Pepper felt her blanket being drawn over her.

 

Then Tony bent and kissed her forehead. "Sleep tight, my lady and a thousand times good night..."

 

She reached up blindly and cupped his cheek. "Tony, I love you."

 

He whispered back, "I love you too Pepper... I honestly do."

 

Then he left her and she felt somewhat at peace, knowing she still had his love.

 

 

* * *

 

 


	10. The Sting of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter ends on a cliffhanger BUT I will be posting the next two chapters of this arc, on Monday and Tuesday, so you nice readers do not curse me for ending on a cliffhanger, again :)

 

* * *

 

 

_"Is love a tender thing? it is too rough,_

_Too rude, too boisterous, and it pricks like thorn."_

 - _Romeo and Juliet,_ Shakespeare

 

 

The beat of the drum seemed to beat in time with her heart. Loud, throbbing and in a particular rhythm. She could hear both in her ears as she slowly ascended the winding steps of the circular dais.

 

She knew there was an audience. Through the darkness she could dimly see faces and eyes. Someone whispered her name. She knew it was her mama trying to comfort her.

 

So she kept on climbing, the wings of responsibility sitting heavy on her. Finally she was at the top. A lone candle marked her spot to stand.

 

She picked it up and raised it, trying to see how many people were in the audience. She heard a giggle and she realized her friends were already there. The thought comforted her slightly. 

 

Then a bright light shone on the three of them, highlighting the dais. She raised her hand to block out the light but her friend pushed it down, tsking at her. 

 

The booming voice of the Grand Acolyte came over the area. 

 

"Friends! Family! Neighbors! You are here to witness the ascension of our very own to greatness." 

 

The light focused on her friend closest to her, Arora.

 

The Grand Acolyte said majestically, "First I present the Goat. Skilled in the art of war and power."

 

Then the light focused on her and she gulped hard, feeling very nervous. She felt Suadh grip her hand in comfort and then let it go. 

 

"Next I present the Crow. Unparalleled in strategy and subterfuge."

 

Then the light moved to her friend Suadh in the center of the dais, away from her.

 

"And last but not the least, the Lioness. The warrior, the hand of light and of goodness. Greet them, citizens of Hyperonia! For together, they are the Chimera, Guardians of The _Miào_ and of this land!"

 

The crowd started to cheer wildly, whooping and screaming their names. Flowers were tossed onto the dais. She felt shy but Suadh whispered loudly, "Wave, you idiot!" And so she did.

 

The lights were lit and she could see familiar faces, smiling and waving at them. 

 

She looked at her friends on either side of her, the Goat with giant horns gleaming above her head. And the Lioness nodding regally at the crowd with her mighty mane, a soft smile on her face.

 

_This is it... finally I am a Guardian...what I have been training my whole life for... finally..._

 

Then the room went dark and a low whisper was heard. 

 

_ Great power can be yours if you... step into the shadows and snuff out the light. _

 

The crowd was murmuring loudly and then a loud cry was heard. She felt something moist on her hands. 

 

Then the lights came back on and she heard screaming and shouting. The crowd began to stampede wildly, desperate to escape. 

 

"Where are you all going? What is happening??" She cried out, confused and bewildered. 

 

She looked down at her hands, covered with warm red blood. 

 

She looked to her left but the Goat was gone. All that was left in her place was a single broken horn.

 

Then she heard a moan of pain and looked to her right. And screamed.

 

For the Lioness lay before her, bleeding out from a stab wound on her stomach. 

She knelt, trying to stop the bleeding with her hands but it was too much. 

 

Then her friend caught her hand tightly and wheezed out, "Why didn't you help me? Why weren't you there? I had faith in you... I trusted you..."

 

She saw the light leave the Lioness and then there was only darkness. 

 

* * *

 

Pepper walked quietly through the forest, Tigliath padding softly by her side. It was noon and once again, there had been no sign of Tony during lunch. 

 

There was no work at the Inn because of the carpenter's delay, so she had nothing to do and had decided to take a walk on her own.

 

Somehow her footsteps led her to the meadow. She stood at its entrance.

 

"So peaceful and green in the sunshine... no mark, no sign of the violence from that day... as it should be..." 

 

She walked through the meadow, smiling as Tigliath rolled around playfully in the grass.

 

She softly said to the big cat, "Do you miss Tony as much as I do? Or does he at least pat you on the head, from time to time?"  

 

She hugged herself lightly, thinking of Tony. "Aggravating man. I know I should give him his independence but... truth be told, I miss his company... his attention.... I miss training with him, darn it!" 

 

She huffed loudly and then looked at the edge of the meadow. She could see a chain tied around the trunk of a tree.

 

Pepper walked to the tree, idly looking at it.

 

"So there is a remnant of that day... Tony was chained up here. I wonder what the Knight wanted... he beat Tony up pretty badly."

 

She stopped and looked back at the meadow. "We never did talk about it... and now I do not know how to talk about it with Tony... he became so distant that day when I mentioned the Black Knight's name..."

 

Pepper suddenly felt very sad. "I don't know what to think any more... I do not even know just where Tony is. He could be anywhere really. God damn it!"

 

She slowly walked back the Keep, Tigliath plodding along behind her.

 

She passed by the stables and heard a familiar deep whinny.  Pepper stepped inside and saw Balthazar in his stall. He whinnied loudly at her and she walked over to pet his large soft head.

 

She rested her face on Balthazar's mighty neck and sighed deeply.

 

"Where is your master? Where has he gone today, this time without you?" She cooed to the giant horse who snorted at her softly. 

 

Pepper knew where sugar cubes were kept in the stable and fed Balthazar one. She petted him for a while longer and then left the stables. She stood on the steps of the main door, ready to step into the house, when she saw the Workshop door was slightly ajar. 

 

"I should close it. Something might crawl in." 

 

She walked to it and was going to shut it, when she heard a low cry of pain. 

 

Pepper stepped in and then froze in place. Tony was slumped over the table near the smithy. His arms were limp by his side and he seemed to be crying out in his sleep.

 

She ran to his side and shook him gently.  He was wearing one of his tattered vests and was sweating heavily. His fists clenched and he suddenly sat up stiffly. He saw her and nearly fell out of the chair.

 

"Pepper! What on earth!!" 

 

He stood up shakily and wiped his face with his hands. Pepper made him sit back down.  

 

Tony was staring blankly at the floor. She was shocked, to see his hands were trembling and he was taking deep breaths.

 

She knelt by his side and took his trembling hands in hers, trying to calm him. He barely looked at her, he was just muttering to himself. 

 

She tried to get him to look at her. "Tony... Tony, what happened? Did you have a bad dream?"

 

He nodded and she asked slowly, "Would you like to talk about it?"

 

He rambled, "It is either me or the girl. The girl's dreams, they feel like memories. I mean... why am I dreaming about a girl? And they are so clear! They are so vivid! I feel as if I have lived them, I am there! The other ones... where I am..."

 

He looked down at her and Pepper was shocked to see fear in his eyes. 

 

"Pepper, they are horrible.... I can't... I..."

 

She saw him focus on her and then she saw him pull himself together and turn cold and distant. He stood up and walked away from her, turning his back to her.

 

_He doesn't want to confide in me anymore... It hurts... but I'm going to find out why._

 

She stood up and said clearly with a false bravado, "Tony, would you like to talk?"

 

He had his back to her and she saw him stiffen visibly. "There's nothing to talk about, Virginia. I just had a bad dream." His voice was harsh and cold.

 

"Tony..." she tried firmly. "Tony Stark, would you at least have the decency of looking at me, when I'm talking to you?" 

 

He turned and gave her such a disdainful look, that she controlled herself from shuddering. 

 

"Tony, you have been acting very strange lately. You do not sleep."

 

He shook his head but she said loudly, "You can deny it all you want but it is true. Have you looked at yourself in the mirror? You are so tired and pale. There are dark circles under your eyes. You hardly eat, Tony... you are always training or disappearing... and you said it yourself, you keep getting dreams."

 

"Tony..." she said softly, "Please tell me what is going on." 

 

He shrugged. "I have just been busy with things. My own things."

 

He was acting like she was taking up his time but she was determined to get to the bottom of this.

 

"Tony ... you don't even talk to me anymore. Ever since that day..." she gulped and pressed on, "Ever since that day in the forest,  when the Black Knight came..."

 

Tony exploded then and she took three steps back.  

 

"Do not talk about the Black Knight! Do not bring up his name!" 

 

He was glaring at her and she was slightly scared to see his flame weakly flickering at her.  _Normally it burns a bright blue. The weak flickering light means he is tired and weak but from where is he getting the energy then? From where is he getting his rage?_

 

Pepper stood her ground, lifted her chin and said firmly. "Tony, I think I have a right to know about the Knight! I fought those things off too!" 

 

"You want to know about the Knight!" He roared, "Let me tell you! The Knight was my dear friend Rhodes, who Stane resurrected from the dead! And sent him here to kill me!"

 

She was horrified. "Stane knows such dark magic ....resurrecting the dead?" 

 

Tony was clenching his fists angrily. "It's not just Stane... he had another force helping him... I think you know him or it... The Master..."

 

She felt cold all of a sudden. "The Serpent..." she whispered with dread.

 

In two quick strides, Tony walked up to her and was face to face with her. She felt her heart thud at the anger and darkness in his eyes. 

 

"Virginia, do you know why the Black Knight came here? Do you know what was his true purpose?" He whispered to her coldly.

 

She shook her head.

 

"He came here to capture you... to take you back to Cumbria, back to Stane and the Master."

 

She gasped and would have stepped back but Tony caught her hand tightly. 

 

"Tell me the truth, Virginia! Tell me! What do they want with you??"

 

"I don't not know, Tony..." she answered softly. "I honestly do not know."

 

"The Knight said you have untold powers and ..." he gritted his teeth, "Do you know what I keep seeing in my dreams? Do you know what I see? I see you..." he tightened his grip on her hand.

 

"I see you hand in hand with Stane! I see you becoming the Witch Queen of the Forest! I see you taking my Fire from me! So I ask you, Virginia, just how powerful are you??" 

 

She was very scared and confused. "Powerful? What do you mean? I..."

 

Tony spoke tightly, "You never told me about your powers ... your ability to manipulate fire... and now ... now that I have helped you become even stronger... what is your game here? Do you seek to take the Arc from me? Do you??"

 

He actually growled at her and she tried to wrench her hand away. 

 

"Tony, you are hurting me... let me go please..." she said quietly and Pepper saw a shadow pass through his eyes. The hard molasses depths flickered at her and then he let her go and stepped away.

 

Tony was practically trembling with rage and he picked up a spanner and banged it hard on the table.

 

She jumped at that and said sadly, "You feel that I lie? That I secretly seek to hurt you? That I am Stane's minion? Tony... how could you-"

 

He interrupted her coldly. "You may not have started out as his spy but..." he stuck his hand in his left pocket and Pepper noticed the odd bulge in his pocket. 

 

_What is that? And why is he rubbing it absently?_

 

She refocused on Tony but she was still curious as he kept moving his hand in his pocket. 

 

"But what Tony? Because of dreams and the Black Knight's words, you doubt me... you think I'm going to go to Stane, now that I am so powerful as you put it? That I want to join him and his Master?"

 

He just glared at her and she said sadly, "It is very apparent to me that you don't trust me... you don't trust me anymore."

 

She felt a harsh tightness in her heart. "After all we have been through together... I thought you loved me Tony... I thought you..."

 

_I am not going to cry... I am not going to cry.._

 

He didn't say anything and she harshly pushed down the lump of sadness in her throat by swallowing hard.

 

"So what should I do, Lord Stark? Do you want me to turn myself in? Will you throw me in the Village jail because I am Stane's supposed spy? Or do you want to kill me yourself before the Master comes to Lorinthia?" 

 

He said in an angry low tone, "I doubt the Village jail would be able to hold you. I think you are too powerful, even for me..."

 

She felt his words stab her in her soul, his distrust, his obvious fear of her, and worse of all, his hate.

 

_Fear of what we cannot understand, begets hate. And he hates me because he fears I am so powerful, I seek to destroy him._

 

Pepper felt a stray tear trickle down her cheek, slipping past her control. She angrily wiped at it with the back of her hand.

 

"Very well, Lord Stark... since you won't do anything and I don't want to draw evil here, I guess I should... I should leave then. I should leave Lorinthia." 

 

_I should leave you... before I hurt you as you feel I will do so..._

 

She looked down at the blue sapphire ring on her finger, twinkling brightly at her.

 

Pepper looked up at Tony, willing him to look at her, to meet her eyes but he was moodily staring at the ground and still fiddling with whatever was in his pocket.

 

_I can't believe I'm going to do this. I just... can't..._

 

She tugged the ring off her finger and stepped towards him, with it in her palm.

 

As soon as he saw it, Tony turned pale and looked straight at her. She could see his eyes flicker repeatedly at her with emotion. 

 

"This is yours, Lord Stark... please take it back..."

 

He just stared at it and she felt another tear fall down her cheek. "Tony, I do not think you want to be engaged to a would-be sorceress. Besides you don't trust me... so how can we be together?" 

 

He still wouldn't take it and she took a deep breath and placed it on the table by his side. 

 

As she turned to leave, he caught her hand and she looked back at him.

 

He just stared at her, a storm of emotions in his eyes. She tried to pull her hand away but he held her fast.

 

She pleaded with him, desperately feeling the need to run away. "Tony... please... you won't trust me and I can't... I don't know how to make you trust me... I can only give you my word, that I am not Stane's minion, that I am not trying to hurt you... I love you, Tony... I would never hurt you..."

 

Again a spasm of something passed over his face and a muscle in his jaw jerked. Tony stared at her, eyes stormy brown. "Pepper... I ... I don't want you to go... I ..."

 

She lashed out at him. "Then don't do this to us! Why don't you trust me? Why don't you have faith in me!"

 

He didn't say anything, just looked down mutely as if trying to clear his thoughts. 

 

Pepper turned and he grabbed her hand with both hands. He must have removed his hand from his pocket because something fell from it to the floor, with the sound of tinkling glass.

 

She stopped and turned to stare at the bright blood red gem on the floor.

 

 

 

* * *


	11. The Fog is Lifted

_The memory of you emerges from the night around me_ \- Pablo Neruda

 

 

Pepper stared at the eerily familiar looking gemstone on the floor, blood red and glimmering. 

 

"Tony, from where did you get this? It looks like the Bloodstone that Morganna had..." she lifted her gaze to Tony. He was very pale and she noticed his hands were shaking. 

 

"Tony... are you alright?" She was worried because she saw him swallow hard and clutch his Arc.

 

"I... I am... I am nearly used to it... it is just... from time to time, its strength weakens me."

 

She narrowed her eyes at him. "From time to time, it weakens you? I don't understand.... what are you doing with this stone?"

 

His gaze hardened and he said gruffly, "Never mind. It is mine." 

 

Tony bent to pick it up but she was quicker and she picked up the stone.

 

She straightened and stared at it in her palm.  _Glimmering red, so red, just like blood, thick and crimson blood..._

 

A memory flashed through her mind.

 

_Stabbing my dagger into Morganna's chest, in a visceral blow. Blood spurting from the wound. Morganna crying out and stumbling to her knees in pain. Morganna looking at me, her face so pale in Death's grasp but her eyes, burning bright with anger and hate. A thin trickle of blood falls from the corner of her mouth. She tried to say something but then... her lifeless body falls backwards, slowly._

 

She felt a surge of power flow through her. S _o many have fallen to my hand... they deserved it, each and every one of them._

 

She glanced at Tony, pale and shivering slightly. His Flame was flickering at her weakly.

 

_I wonder if Tony is truly capable of facing Stane... he couldn't handle himself against the Black Knight, could he?_

 

She remembered the chain around the tree.

 

_Yes... he was chained there, helpless. I had to do it all. I had to kill the banisters. I had to kill the whatcamacallit that the Black Knight set on us... wait! I am the one who faced the Black Knight, head on! What has Tony done?_

 

Pepper was filled with a cold rage. She glared at Tony, angry at his very presence.

 

_How can he protect me anymore? He is weak in front of Stane's power... what assurance do I have, that Lord Stark can help me?_

 

She felt the stone throb in her hands, as if agreeing with her. It began to glow red and she closed her hand possessively over it. _Mine... now you are mine..._

 

Then she blinked as a ray of sunshine hit her in the face. Pepper raised her hand to block it out. And realized that the sun was reflecting off something on the bench.

 

_My ring... well... Tony's ring ..._ she stared at the bright blue sapphire ring. _He gave it to me because he... he loved me... it was his mother's ... I and his mother were the only women who really loved him..._  

 

Unbidden, memories of Tony and her together came to her mind.

 

_Swinging my sword at the dummy with the correct form, making a deep slit in its belly. Jarvis and Magdalene applauding me. Then Tony comes over, clapping hard, grinning at me with admiration. He pats me hard on the back and praises me..._

_The beast's giant eyes were focused on me. A lone tendril came towards me slowly, like a silvery twirly tail. It was going to touch me when Tony yelled. Both I and the Beast turned as Tony charged towards the Beast and threw his sword with force at its face._ _"Pepper, get away! Run!"_

_Tony jumped after me when Rana threw me off the roof. He flew to save me..._

 

_Tony whispering in my ear, his beard ticklish, "Do not fear him, sweeting... You are more capable than you think. You are not alone, I'm by your side. Together we will destroy this evil. Have faith in yourself, Pepper. You are no ordinary woman."_

_"Tony, what are you doing ? What is wrong with you? ! Take it back! You need it!_

_"Pepper, sweeting, don't argue now, take the flame, merge it with your ribbon... Trust me, Pepper, I trust you..." he whispered._

_At the engagement ball, he... he offered me his arm and whispered, "This may be a room full of roses but you, my wild rose, are the only one that has bloomed in adversity, the most rare and beautiful flower of them all."_

_The burning orb of fire in my hand. "It is so beautiful, Pepper, so bright and strong... so passionate. Just like you, my love."_

_The flame seems to burn even brighter at his words and its flames rise on my hand. The fire flowing through me like a river of heat. I take a deep breath, aim at the dummy and fire... only to hit it dead center._

_The shield, its center point. Too strong, too thick. My fingers itch, the fire, excited like a child to be set free. And I set it free, two bolts of orange fire burst from my hands, hitting the shield on its left and right edge. The giant shield totters backwards and falls to the ground with a clang. Tony standing a little away from me, quietly smiling. The look of pride in his eyes..._

_"I love you, Virginia Potts and I will love you till the grave and beyond. Through good times and bad times, in sickness and in health, I will cherish you. I will not let Stane's evil taint what we have. I love you and we will face this together."_

 

Pepper shook her head, feeling her thoughts collate and clear. She walked over to Tony, who was staring at her warily.

 

He tensed as she pushed his hair back from his forehead. He was cold and clammy to her touch but she trailed hers fingers over his beard and he leaned into her caress, nuzzling her hand.

 

_My Knight... my Tony ... he loves me and I love him..._

 

The gem throbbed in her hand and suddenly she saw her mother's dead face, eyes blank and empty, body burnt. Pepper cried out but then she had an epiphany. 

 

"Tony! Tony! The gem! It is manipulating us! It is trying to weaken us emotionally! It is playing with our minds!" 

 

The gem started to heat up in her palm. Tony stared at her incredulously.

 

"Have you gone mad, Pepper?" 

 

She huffed at him. "From where did you get this?" 

 

"The Black Knight was using it... to weaken me... it has some effect on my Fire... I thought to..."

 

He swallowed hard and she continued, "Then this is Stane's dark object! Remember Morganna's Bloodstone?! It not only had an effect on the body but on the spirit itself! Remember how it made all the courtiers fall under a spell of lust! Such that they revolted against their own ruler!"  

 

Tony murmured, "The Black Knight mentioned it was a remnant of that stone."

 

Pepper gasped at him and he just shrugged tiredly. "Tony, why were you using it then? You know this is a dangerous object." 

 

He shook his head at her mulishly. She realized Tony was quite completely under the spell of the Bloodstone.

 

_So I have no choice but to destroy it myself.... with...what?_

 

Then she realized with what. Pepper pulled out the dagger of Aramiah from her waistband and Tony shouted at her, "Pepper! No!" 

 

She paid him no attention and in one quick motion, slammed the gem down on the table and stabbed the dagger into it.

 

Tony grabbed her in an effort to stop her but he was too late. The dagger pierced the jewel and they both watched in silent horror as thick red blood began to ooze from it. A strange gurgling noise came from it, almost like a stuck pig.

 

Tony clutched his arc and fell to his knees yelling, as a red light shone from the gem. "Pepper, stab it, finish it off quickly!" 

 

She did so and the jewel cracked into a thousand pieces and the pieces burned away into ash.

 

Tony was breathing heavily and she helped him to a chair.

 

"Water... please... I need..."

 

She ran to his convenient windowsill jug and poured a glass. Then she handed it to him and he gulped it down hard.

 

"Tony." she touched him gently, "What has happened to you?"

 

He caught her hands tightly and stood up. She steadied him and he leaned back against the table. 

 

"I... I don't know what came over me... I just wanted to strengthen myself because of the dreams."  

 

She stood by his side, rubbing his back. "These dreams...you keep mentioning dreams... when did they start?"

 

Tony closed his eyes tightly. "I have been having strange dreams ever since the day the Black Knight came... in fact I went to the forest in the first place because I had a dream about my mother.  She asked me to come there..."

 

"Tony... tell me everything please. From the beginning..."

 

He looked at her and nodded. "The Black Knight said Stane and the Master want you back. So he was using me as bait to capture you. After we came back to the Keep, I slept peacefully but since then... Pepper, I have been having nightmares every night." 

 

She just looked at him in shock. 

 

"I can't sleep, I am so scared of the dreams... they are so real... and each one is worse than the last." 

 

"What were they about?"

 

Tony explained some of his dreams to her and she noticed a recurring pattern.

 

"So either you dream someone's memories or ... of me?" 

 

He ruffled his hair. She was happy to see some color return to his face.

 

Tony growled out, "First the dreams about you, all featured you dying. In some horrible manner. And I was powerless to stop it. I couldn't save you, I was useless!"  

 

She could see the frustration, the anger in his tense frame. Then he looked at her, his eyes bleak. "Then they became worse."

 

"How?"

 

"You become Stane's ... he takes you away in a portal and you leave with him willingly... you and him work together... you want to be with him... one dream I had, he makes you a queen... the queen of the forest..."

 

She shuddered at what he said, then asked incredulously, "Queen of the forest??"

 

"Pepper, I know I sound crazy but..." Tony swallowed and said sadly. "These are the visions I would get every night." 

 

"Tony..." she said gently, "Did the dreams worsen when you started training with the Bloodstone?"

 

She smiled sadly at his guilty look. "Tony, I know you didn't come from the clearing with the stone, because I and Jarvis undressed you that night. You didn't have the stone on you. So you must have..."

 

He caught her hands suddenly, "Pepper, you had to face the Black Knight alone! I could not do a damn thing! I was so weak!"

 

Then he whispered to her, sadness and worry in his eyes. "I failed you because I was incapable of standing up to that damn stone!"

 

"Tony!" She exclaimed. "You decided to torture yourself with a dangerous magical object, all because you were insecure?!" 

 

"You do not know what I went through, chained up to that tree!" He roared at her. "I had to watch you take on those soldiers and what not! Alone! He... it could have hurt you! They could have ...."

 

He swallowed hard and looked away from her. "They could have killed you... and all I could do was watch... I failed you..." 

 

She stood in front of him and gently ran her hands through his hair. Tony surprised her by pulling her tightly to him and burying his face in her neck.

 

She looped her hands around his neck and hugged him hard because Pepper realized he was crying quietly.

 

"Tony... Tony, why didn't you just tell me all this?"

 

He was silent and she continued, "I know you haven't been sleeping..." she whispered softly, rubbing his back. "And you haven't been eating either... Tony..."she turned her head and kissed his ear, "Tony, I worry about you too, I am just as helpless as you are...."

 

She heard a muffled inquiry as Tony said something against her neck. "Yes I do... you took a stupid risk with that joust and I had to sit there and watch you get hurt badly. How do you think I felt?? Before that, you fought the undead Captain... without your armor! I was helpless there as well and waited, prayed for you to get up. I can't protect you either... and so I have definitely failed you."

 

He pushed himself back and looked at her, brow furrowed, eyes brown and moist. Then Tony said fiercely, "You have never failed me! You are one of the best warriors I know! Aside from your fire power! You have always come through for me!" 

 

His impassioned statement made her feel slightly teary eyed herself. "No one has failed anyone then... we are a team right?"

 

He caught her hands firmly. "We are. We are a team. And you are my best and favorite student... even though you are the only student I have ever had. No one else could bear to be taught by me."

 

She giggled but then sobered and asked him sternly. "Tony, why didn't you tell me about your dreams and about your doubts? Didn't you want to confide in me?"

 

He said sheepishly, "I didn't want you to think less of me... I ..."

 

"Why of all the!" She exclaimed loudly. "You know, for being a genius, there are some matters in which you are very thick, Anthony Stark!" 

 

Tony shrugged in that charmingly offbeat manner of his and said quietly, "I have never explained my shortcomings to a woman before.... I thought... I am new to this, Pepper. I don't know how to behave in a relationship."

 

She shook her head at him. "Next time, Tony... tell me what is going on... and do not go off secretly to train on your own!" 

 

He said seriously. "I truly am sorry, Pepper, I am sorry for being so cold to you and hiding stuff from you. And being so cold and distant and rude." He kissed her hands reverently and she sighed in pleasure at the feel of his beard on her soft skin.

 

He turned her hands over and kissed her palms reverently. "I am such an idiot... please forgive me..." he whispered gently. 

 

"Yes, you are... you are a prize idiot..." she said slowly "but..." she linked her fingers with his and then leaned tenderly against him. "You are my idiot... and I love you, Tony Stark... as you are, perfectly imperfect..."

 

He kissed her lightly and they held each other for a long moment and Tony blinked at her as he moved his hand behind him, feeling around the table.

 

Pepper looked at him curiously but realized what he was searching for, when he lifted the sapphire ring up. Tony swallowed hard and took her hand. 

 

"Pepper, please forgive me... and please... take me back into your heart... I love you and I trust you, my lady..."

 

She kissed his nose and said softly, "You never left my heart, Tony... and you never will...."

 

Tony slid the ring back on her finger and kissed it. "I can't believe I came so close to losing you ... so close.... and all over a stone..."

 

Pepper murmured, "Tony... tell me... tell me about the Black Knight... was it really Rhodes?"

 

He nodded sadly. "Yes it was..  the face... my friend's face. And he knew me, Pepper, he mocked me..." she felt him tense.

 

"I can't believe Stane brought him back from the dead..." he shook his head lightly. "Is there no limit to that man's power? To be honest, I am not sure if he is even a man anymore... and how do I face him? How I can stand against a wizard?" 

 

She pinched him lightly and he pouted at her.

 

"What did we just discuss, Lord Stark?" 

 

He gulped at the stern look in her eyes. "That I am a lovable idiot?" 

 

Pepper touched her forehead to his and closed her eyes. She linked her fingers with his and leaned into him. 

 

"Tony, take a deep breath." 

 

He obeyed her and exhaled on a sigh. 

 

"Tony..." she said firmly, "I know Stane is frighteningly powerful. I know he seems to have the support of some other worldly creature... but ..." she kissed his cheek.

 

"But you and I have each other. And we are going to face him and whatever he calls up... together. Together Tony. You are not going to bear this burden alone. And come what may..." she tightened her grip on him and he squeezed back, "we are going to be together. Is that clear?" 

 

He looked into her eyes and nodded with a smile. 

 

Then Pepper hugged him and said softly, "Tony, I am sorry about Rhodes... it must have been difficult for you to see his face on a being like that."

 

He exhaled harshly, idly looking at their joint hands. "Stane picked the perfect psychological weapon... the undead version of my best friend whose death I have always felt guilty off."

 

She said firmly, "Don't humanize the Black Knight. That thing had no resemblance to your friend. Your friend would never do that to you."

 

Tony just nodded quietly. She realized something. 

 

"When did you last eat, Tony?" 

 

He thought for too long and then shrugged. "I don't remember."  

 

She pursed her lips at him. "Come then, let's go eat something."

 

He shook his head. "Let's not go back in... I just want to stay here with you... for a while."

 

She tapped his nose lightly. "I have an idea. Give me five minutes." 

 

Pepper left Tony in the Workshop and ran back to the Keep. In the kitchen, she quickly picked up a block of cheese, some apples and a jar of stewed plums. Magdalene was busy cleaning the oven, so she quickly took a large loaf of bread as well and sneaked out of the kitchen. 

 

She went back to the Workshop to find Tony still leaning against the table, looking exhausted. 

 

"Alright Lord Stark." she said sternly. "Sit your cute butt down and start eating."

 

He widened his eyes at her hands full of food but listened to her. Pepper searched for a clean knife amongst Tony's junkyard tools but she couldn't find any, so she used the Dagger of Aramiah. 

 

She cut a slice of bread and a piece of cheese. Then Pepper placed it in front of Tony, who scarfed it down like a hungry wolf.

 

He grinned at her. "You take such good care of me... I don't deserve you."

 

She sighed, exasperated. "Well Tony... you really need watching."

 

She began to cut the apple into halves as he ate another slice of bread with the plums.

 

Pepper had a niggling thought. "You said the first dream came on the day The Black Knight came here... what if Stane is giving you these dreams?"

 

Tony opened his mouth in shock and she made a disgusted face at his mouth full of food. "Tony!"  

 

He swallowed and said, "I never thought of that... it could be... what I do know is the dreams got worse as I spent more time with the Bloodstone." 

 

He kept eating and she asked, "What does the Dragon say about all this?" 

 

Tony wouldn't meet her eyes and said gruffly, "It hardly speaks to me anymore. In fact we haven't spoken in days..." 

 

Pepper sat back in shock. "Since when? Did you fight with it?"

 

"What! No... it just... it grew quiet ever since the first dream."

 

He thought for a moment, chewing slowly. "I asked it about the dream and it was very vague. Then it told me not to get the Bloodstone and I..." Tony gave her a sheepish look.

 

"And of course you decided to be stubborn and get it anyways." She completed, shaking her head at him. "But Tony .... this is worrying.... was the Bloodstone blocking the Dragon?"

 

He shrugged. "Could be... but I feel perfectly fine now. Must be the company..." He waggled his eyebrows at her and she huffed it at him.

 

Pepper handed him an apple slice and he ate it. 

 

She said, "You are just good with words, Lord Stark. Just good with words." 

 

She handed him another slice and this time, Tony took it directly from her fingers, licking them lightly with his tongue. Pepper flushed and lowered her head as he kept kissing her fingers. 

 

Then Tony stood up and took her hand. "Come, I want to show you something." 

 

Pepper stood and he led her to the edge of the smithy, where a thin cloth covered something placed on its edge. 

 

Tony placed his hands on the cloth. "Before the Black Knight came, I was working on these. They are not done yet. It is just a concept, I wanted to see if it could actually be of any practical use."

 

She stepped closer, curious as he lifted the cloth. Then Pepper gasped in wonder at the delicate, bluish silver gauntlets that lay there. Tony picked one up and turned it over, explaining, "I know you fire from your fingers, so the glove just protects the back of your hand and wrists, leaving your palm free." 

 

Pepper took the glove from him, marveling at it. "It is so light! How is that possible, Tony?"

 

"Because, my love," he tapped her nose lightly, "This is not steel, this is Mithril, a special type of metal, known for its lightness but it is just as strong as steel. And more malleable. Of course, I could mold it only because I have a different sort of Fire, one with a higher range of temperature." 

 

He tapped his Arc proudly and she exclaimed, "You forged these using your Fire!"

 

"Yup, my Fire can melt it easily and I could create the outline from it. I used one of your gloves for reference. It is just to protect your hands as they are. And Mithril can withstand the heat of your fire as well, whereas iron would get burnt."

 

She held out her hands. "May I?"

 

"Of course, Pepper." Tony gently fitted the gauntlets on her hands and she marveled at the unique feel of them. They covered her fingers and her hand till her wrist perfectly but they felt as light as air, as if cloth was placed on them. 

 

"They fit perfectly, I am glad. There's more. Here, look at these."

 

He moved another covered cloth aside and Pepper felt a slow grin bloom across her face at what she saw. "Tony," she whispered in awe, "arm guards?"

 

"Yup, again light enough for you to move freely but keep your arms protected." 

 

Tony fitted one on her arm and she moved her arm in awe. "Tony, it really doesn't feel like armor. Look at how easily I can move my hands!"

 

He wasn't paying any attention to her, because he was busy staring at the smithy. Tony scratched his jaw absently. "I think I have enough Mithril to make a set of knee guards as well. Your boots should protect your shins well enough. But I will have to think of something for your chest."

 

Then Tony stopped, tilted his head at her and said, "Pepper, it is just a concept, you don't need to use them if you want. I can remelt them an-"

 

She cut him off mid-way, by quickly pulling down his head for a deep kiss. After she had kissed him senseless, she exclaimed, "Of course, I am going to use them! You brilliant man! Thank you, Thank you for thinking of me..."

 

He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her lightly against him. Tony gasped out, as she showered his face with tiny kisses. "I am an idiot, Pepper, but I do have my uses." 

 

She took his lips hard and used her tongue to make him shudder lightly. "You are my idiot and I love these gloves and the guards... I can't believe you made these for me... how thoughtful... Lord Stark, I need you... I need you now..."

 

He whispered back, "Pepper, I really have been neglecting you for long, let me make that up to you sweetheart."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the Bloodstone is like the Tesseract (igotyoufirst is too smart for me), it played on Tony's insecurities and manipulated him into thinking Pepper is going to destroy him. This of course, was the Serpent's plan all along. Separate Pepper and Tony, so that Pepper would run away again.
> 
> Tony is at fault here as well because he didn't talk to Pepper, when he really should have.


	12. Fade Into You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony may be an idiot but he is trying to make up for his idiocy.
> 
> Pure smut for a while. To see the story advance, skip right to the end of the chapter.
> 
> Next update on Friday!

_I want to hold the hand inside you_

_I want to take a breath that's true_

_I look to you and I see nothing_

_I look to you to see the truth_

\- "Fade Into You" - Mazzy Star

 

 

Tony moved so quickly, one minute she was standing, the next he had scooped her up into his arms.

 

"Tony!' Pepper gasped, smiling widely at him. 

 

He said firmly, "I am trying to sweep you off your feet here, my lady." 

 

Pepper looped her arms around his neck and sighed happily as he carried her out of the Workshop and back to the main house. He entered the main door and walked with her in his arms to the stairs.

 

Pepper raised herself slightly to look behind him. To her utter mortification, she saw Magdalene peeking at them from the kitchen. Then  she flushed deeply as Magdalene gleefully winked at her. 

 

Tony was climbing the stairs and said drolly, "I take it, my curious as ever cook noticed us."

 

She nodded, embarrassed and he chuckled as he walked to her bedroom. "Pepper... you have nothing to feel shyabout. Maggie knows that I love you."

 

He kissed her forehead as he entered the room. "And she also knows I am an idiot and that I am making amends."

 

Pepper was confused. "Tony, why are we in my room? You have a larger bed." 

 

"Exactly," he whispered, "For what I intend to do, I need a smaller bed."

 

He laid her down on the bed tenderly and went to the mantelpiece.

 

She settled herself against the pillows and watched him as he tended to the fire. Then Tony stood near the bed and kicked off his shoes. 

 

"Tonight Pepper," he said as he unbuckled the dagger from his waist. "Tonight, my lady, is your night." 

 

Even with the faint light of the fire, she felt herself grow warm at the way he was looking at her. 

 

"Tony..."

 

"Now my lady... you just relax." And he knelt down by the side of the bed.

 

Tony leaned over her and kissed her forehead softly, while he opened her hair. She was beguiled by the way his mouth explored her face, first her eyelids, then her nose and then her cheeks. He left feather soft kisses on her, all the while running his hands gently through her hair, arranging it on the pillow. Then he cupped her face tenderly and kissed her mouth softly.

 

She sighed into his kiss as he moved his lips tenderly over hers. Pepper pulled his head down for a hard kiss.

 

He broke it off, whispering to her, "Tonight, sweetheart, we are going to go slow... nice and slow..."

 

She pouted at him and was going to object but he moved his wicked lips to her ear and began to nibble at it. She turned her head to one side, to give him better access. 

 

Pepper was so distracted by his mouth on her ear, that she didn't notice Tony unbuttoning her shirt to her waist. She did notice however, when he moved his warm hand to her breast and began to stroke her bare nipple.

 

She lay back, panting, as his mouth moved over her throat and his hand moved over her breast. 

 

"God Pepper... I love it when you wear my clothes...so easy to take off..." he muttered hotly, nipping at her collarbone and she arched into his touch as his thumb flicked over her nipple. 

 

"Tonnnnny..."

 

He moved back and completely pushed her shirt off her body. She helped him pull the sleeves off her arms.

 

"Tony!" Pepper moaned as his one hand kept teasing her nipple, while Tony looked around absently. 

 

"Pep, where should I put this?"

 

"Anywhere, just... focus on me, please!" she pleaded desperately, realizing she was being very demanding. 

 

Tony smiled down at her. "As my lady commands..."

 

Then he lowered his head to her right breast, his hand still teasing the other with his fingers.

 

Pepper was lost in a sea of sensual abandon as Tony laved her nipple and then flicked it with his tongue. He took it between his lips and sucked on her gently. She raised one hand to tug at his head and gently move it to her other breast.

 

He moved away from her then and she moaned in protest. 

 

"Hush Pepper, I am right here, I just need to ..."

 

Tony climbed onto the bed and sat himself between her legs. He looked at her, his brown eyes sparkling. 

 

"You know, Pepper," he whispered in awe, "I have dreamed about seeing you like this."

 

He trailed his finger slowly over her face, lingering at her mouth. "You, your glorious beauty bared to me," his finger moved down her throat as she met his eyes, "your hair spread out like a fiery halo," then Pepper gasped his name as his finger reached her stomach and slowly traced its curve, "and my name on your sweet lips..."

 

She opened her mouth to ask a question but quickly forgot what she was going to ask as Tony once again, lowered his head to her breast and bit it gently.  

 

She moved her hands urgently through his soft hair as the man used his clever tongue to tease her flesh wildly. 

 

"Tony... oh God... more more.. please!"

 

She felt him smile against her skin and he moved his head to her other breast. She nodded in approval, sighing at the feel of his tongue on her nipple, rubbing it up and down roughly.

 

The Pepper tightened her grip on his hair as she felt his fingers move over her hips. Her pant's buttons were undone, he moved the flap away and Tony moved his heavy hand down over her, his lips never leaving her breast.

 

She felt him touch her curls and Pepper writhed against him feverishly as he began to stroke her lazily with one finger. 

 

"Tony... Tony!", she pushed at his shoulders.

 

"Yes?", he raised his head, mouth moist from.what he was doing to her chest.

 

"Take off your vest please..." she whispered tightly. He pushed himself away from her breast, pulled his vest off and flung it somewhere. Then Tony placed his hands under her hips, cupping her lightly. He pulled her pants off her completely. 

 

Pepper was now completely naked to him, yet she didn't feel in the last bit shy. In fact, she preened slightly at the appreciative way his dark gaze was roaming over her body. 

 

"Consarn it, Pepper..." Tony whispered in awe, What did I do to deserve you? You truly are an houri..."

 

Pepper thought hard for a moment, trying to recall what the meaning of that word was but she stopped thinking when he simultaneously licked her erect nipple and moved two fingers within her.

 

Then she groaned hard and moved her hands wildly through his hair as Tony's mouth kept nibbling at her and his fingers were thrusting within her. She gasped at the double assault, not knowing where to focus as he kept licking and biting her, all the while her womanhood was tightening itself in time for his thrusts.

 

Pepper was dimly aware that Tony's mouth had left her breast and was kissing her abdomen.

 

"You smell like heaven, woman... and you feel like a cloud, lush and soft..." He muttered against her stomach, then he licked her belly button and she arched her back.

 

"Tony... where are you going..."

 

"Shush... today, my Goddess, I am going to worship you with my tongue."

 

He slowly trailed the tip of his tongue along the long vee of flesh between her stomach and her curls and she pushed her head back hard against the pillow, groaning loudly.

 

He kissed his way down to her core, moving his mouth over her curls. Pepper raised her head to see what exactly he was doing. Tony was lying flat on his stomach, half off the bed, half on it. 

 

He said slowly, "Fold your knees, that's it." and then he spread her legs apart. Pepper whispered, "Tony, what are you doing?"

 

He just smiled widely at her and spread her legs even more. "Now you need to keep these two apart, sweetheart."

 

She nodded absently, feeling her heart race as he lowered his head. Then Tony kissed her right above her womanhood and she gasped. "Tony, you! Don't!"

 

"Why not?" He said, his voice muffled as his mouth kissed her intimately, moving over her nether lips. 

 

"Because..." she couldn't think straight as he lightly nibbled on her inner thigh. "Because, it is not right! That is... ooooo... it is not right, I mean!"

 

She heard him chuckle. "Pepper, just relax and keep your hands on your knees, keeping them apart." 

 

Somehow she obeyed him and Pepper began to mewl as Tony kept kissing and nibbling at her womanhood. At one particularly firm intimate bite, she closed her legs over him and he tsked loudly at her. 

 

"I am sorry! I ... I can't help it!" She said desperately. 

 

He raised himself slightly and said softly, "Pepper, why are you so tense? Don't you like what I am doing? Do you want me to stop?"

 

"No! I like it! Don't stop but..." she bit her lip, hesitant. "The feelings are too strong, I instinctively want to close my legs!"

 

Tony said soothingly, "It is alright, don't fret love, I know what to do."

 

He lay back down and looped his hands over her thighs and moved them apart. Then she felt his lips on her and this time, when she tried to close her legs, Tony held them apart firmly.

 

"Tony! Tony! More please!"

 

She heard him chuckle and then Pepper gasped and saw stars because in one smooth motion, Tony licked her. She started to pant as he kept licking her, first, hard long swipes, then soft slow ones, all up and down the length of her womanhood. His beard tickled the sensitive skin on her thighs, a delicious abrasion that contrasted with his soft tongue.

 

He raised one hand to tease her nipple with his fingers and she closed her eyes and let out a long moan at the double sensations wrecking her body.

 

"Pepper," she heard him say through the sensual fog in her brain, "you taste so good, my sweet. I just can't get enough of you... what about here, what do you taste like, here?"

 

He suited action to word and slowly began to lick something at the top of her core. 

 

She opened her eyes on a gasp because this new sensation was intense. Something deep within her, began to coil and tighten.

 

Tony kept moving his tongue around the area. Then he licked at it, over it and pushed at it and all Pepper could do was moan.

 

She had raised her hands over her hand and was holding on to the bed frame because Tony's wet and warm tongue was feeling her most intimately. Again, his rough beard grazed her and she raised herself slightly, craving more of the sensation.

 

Now both his hands were on her breasts, one cupping a breast, the other teasing the other breast's nipple as he kept his mobile mouth on her. Tony was now thrusting his tongue at that sensitive spot and Pepper began to push herself against each thrust.

 

She felt very moist and slick and so damn warm. Then he pinched her nipple hard between his fingers and she had to exclaim, 

"Tony! Good Lord!" 

 

"Relax Pepper," he murmured against her, "just relax." 

 

"How can you expect me to, when you are...!! Oh!!" she arched off the bed as one hard lick of his sent a wave of feeling through her. 

 

Then Tony moved his hands away from her breasts and she felt them against her, probing her gently. Pepper wound her fingers in his hair, pulling it rather hard as she held his head against her, basking in the ecstasy of his lips now kissing that very sensitive area. 

 

She felt his fingers hook and curve into her and Pepper just let go, closing her eyes tightly, seeing rainbows of light beneath her lids. She shuddered and gasped as tremors started from her abdomen and moved through in a ripple of feeling, her legs shaking with the sensation. 

 

Tony's mouth was still on her and he moved his tongue and send a second ripple from that area and she heard herself scream out his name from far away. 

 

Her heart was racing and she kept mewling as the waves of sensation slowly ebbed and faded. Tony was still holding her legs apart, one hand at her breast, the other caressing her stomach.

 

He was looking at her wide-eyed, with wonder in his beautiful brown eyes. "Pepper, wow, that was... I actually felt you shiver."

 

She was very awed herself by what had happened and rubbed her moist forehead with the back of her hand. "Tony..." Pepper whispered, suddenly feeling very thirsty, "Is there any..."

 

He didn't wait for her to finish. Tony moved off the bed, quickly and quietly. Pepper was too exhausted to get up. Her bones seemed to have turned to jelly and her body just wanted to drift endlessly on the after effects of what Tony just did to her.

 

She propped herself up on her elbows as Tony came back and handed her a glass of water. She drank deeply and then called out, "Tony, where have you disappeared to? Come back please..."

 

He said something from the washing chamber and then Tony returned to the bed and sat on its edge. He gently pushed her legs apart and Pepper realized he had a moist cloth in his hands. Then she went a bright red as he wiped her womanhood tenderly with the cloth, cleaning her. 

 

"Tony", she squeaked out, clamping her legs shut on his hand. "Tony, you don't need to do that! It is not proper!" 

 

Tony grinned so sexily at her that Pepper bit her lip hard. "Pepper," he drawled out, "Sweetheart, I used my tongue on you and you came hard in my mouth... I think we are past the stage of being shy around each other. Besides," he gently but firmly pushed her legs apart, "let me take care of you, lie back and close your eyes."

 

He raised his eyebrows at her and she obeyed him, feeling very cherished as Tony wiped her gently. When he finished, he went back to the washing chamber and Pepper waited for him to return. She sat up and patted the side of the bed, hoping he wouldn't leave.

 

Tony smiled at her and sat down right next to her. He moved his arm around her and hugged her to him sideways. She looped her arm around his back and leaned her head on his shoulders. 

 

Tony sighed contentedly and Pepper whispered slowly, "Tony... thank you... for what you-"

 

He placed his finger on her lips and said tenderly, "Pepper, you don't ever need to thank me for what we do together in bed. I love you, sweetheart and it is my pleasure to give you pleasure, in any way I can... after all," he smirked mischievously at her, "I am renowned for my skills in the bedroom as well as the battlefield. I need to keep them honed."

 

She couldn't help but punch him lightly and Tony laughed loudly. Then he became serious and looked at her, whiskey eyes soft. "Pepper, I can't believe I came so close to losing you... I mean... because of my insecurities and doubts, I lashed out at you and..." she felt him exhale long and hard.

 

Pepper hugged him tightly. "Tony, it is okay, I shouldn't have threatened to go either, I just felt so... so hurt by your shutting me out... next time Lord Stark" she looked up at him earnestly, "next time, tell me what you are going through... I am your partner, right?"

 

He took her hand in his and kissed her fingers. Tony said solemnly, "You are... in every way. And you are right, I can't keep my fears within me..."

 

"And if you get another nightmare... come to me, Tony, tell me, we will sort it out together... I am always here for you." She cupped his jaw and kissed his chin. "I am always going to be here, irrespective of what the dreams show or say."

 

He nodded and stood. She smiled up at him and Tony asked hesitantly, "Do you mind if I stay... if I stay with you... tonight? I just..." he swallowed hard and she realized he was scared of getting another dream. She felt a rush of anger towards Stane and his Master for the evil torture they had imposed on her knight but Pepper schooled her features and stood up. 

 

"Of course you can stay! I insist!" She kissed him lightly, feeling him relax against her.

 

"We can spoon and sleep. I know you like that." He said softly as she stroked his hair.

 

She was confused. "Spoon? Do you want a spoon in bed?"

 

Tony chuckled. "I don't need a spoon but I shall show you."

 

She pulled on her night shift and Tony took off his trousers and stood there in his braies. He was still hesitant, so Pepper gently pushed him onto her bed. 

 

He lay on his side and guided her to lay down on her side as well and back into him. Pepper pushed backwards against his warm chest and legs and sighed with pleasure as he looped one arm around her, holding her to him.

 

"We have done this before. You are right, I like sleeping like this." She murmured sleepily as she felt his breath waft over her shoulders and hair. Pepper felt Tony was semi-hard and she looked back at him and asked, "Tony, what about you... I mean..."

 

He kissed the back of her head and said, "Sleep, Goddess, sleep. Tonight is all about you."

 

Then he whispered slowly in her ear, "But later, if you wake up and want to ravish me in my sleep, please feel free to do so..."

 

She giggled and then moved her hand backwards, to cup his butt. Tony sighed and said, "Just like that..."

 

Then they both finally fell asleep, exhausted from the day's events.

 

 

* * *

 

 For the first time, in nearly two weeks, Tony had a peaceful and dreamless night, lying in Pepper's bed, holding his lady love tightly to him.

 

He awoke in the wee hours of the morning because he heard a familiar serpentine voice softly calling his name in his mind. _Anthony... Anthony... wake up.... wake up my friend._

 

He opened his eyes quickly and sat up halfway. 

 

_Virginia is sleeping..._ hissed the Dragon, _Take care not to awaken her..._

 

Tony looked down at Pepper who was lying on her side, arm under her cheek, nestled comfortably in the curve of his body. 

 

_Okay, I need to get out the bed. How do I..._

 

Then he began to shuffle forward on his butt, trying to reach the edge of the bed. He got off the bed and came to Pepper's side. She was murmuring something softly, so he gently stroked her hair and she stopped, curling into her pillow with a sigh.

 

Tony looked down at her and felt a surge of powerful feelings move within him, love and protectiveness. Then guilt hit him as he remembered their argument and how close he had come to losing her.

 

He turned and walked to the window, looking out at the darkness. 

 

_Dragon, where the hell have you been?! Do you know what has been going on for the past few weeks?_

 

_Anthony, let me explain..._

 

_You weren't there! You just disappear all the time! And I needed you! I..._ he pinched his nose. _I nearly pushed Pepper out of my life today... all because of insecurities and doubt! You were supposed to help me!_

 

_You are right, Anthony, I let you down. I am truly sorry. Please... I ask for your forgiveness._

 

Tony gulped loudly with the shock of the Dragon admitting its fault. 

 

The Dragon sighed tiredly and hissed slowly, _I did not know that the Bloodstone would affect you so. I knew it was evil but to what extent... But that is no excuse for my behavior. And all I ask for...  is your understanding. There are things at work..._ here it paused and said very slowly _I cannot explain right now... I am going to ... but I ask for your patience and some time._

 

Tony listened carefully, confused at the note of deep sadness in the Dragon's voice. _Is there any way I can help?_

 

The fiery being exhaled loudly. _I wish you could, Anthony, I wish you could... but these are my sins come to haunt me and I must face them alone. They are not in your mortal plane. But thank you for the offer._

 

_Anthony,_ it rumbled, _I may be gone at times but I will return to you always. I am here for you. And please do confide in Virginia as well. Do not shut her out. I must go now. Remember I will come back to you always._

 

He felt it drift away on a smoky huff and Tony sighed deeply himself, feeling more confused than ever. 

 

He leaned his head against the glass of the window and closed his eyes. 

 

"Well, at least today there weren't any dreams... I should be happy." 

 

Then he heard someone say, "Tony... Tony..."

 

He turned and saw Pepper, lying on the bed with one eye open, looking at him. 

 

He came to her side and bent to stroke her hair. "Pepper, I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep."

 

She whispered, "Did you have another dream?"

 

"No, sweetheart, the Dragon wanted to talk." 

 

She caught his hand and whispered, "Then get back in bed. It's late."

 

He chuckled and climbed back over the edge. Pepper turned towards him as he lay down and placed one arm firmly on his chest. She curled herself into his side and and whispered firmly, "Tony Stark, the next time I catch you leaving my bed in the middle of the night, I will tie you down, sir. Is that clear?"

 

He grinned and she stroked his chin tenderly, saying, "Go back to sleep, you. You can tell me what the Dragon said in the morning."

 

"I will, Pepper. I love you."

 

"I love you too, Tony."


	13. The Anniversary Tournament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week's special: Fluff!

 

 

* * *

 

_In archery we have something like the way of the superior man. When the archer misses the center of the target, he turns around and seeks for the cause of his failure in himself_  - Confucius

 

 

Tony watched with bated breath as the archers were led to their positions. He of course, was busy looking for one archer in particular, tall and red-haired with a black shortbow.

 

Winter had officially started in Lorinthia. It had snowed lightly at night and there was a thin blanket of snow on the ground. The weather was cold but not cold enough to be unbearable.

 

So the annual Town Hall gathering of the Village had been approved to go ahead. And for the first time in three years, ever since Lord Stark had returned to his ancestral Keep, his lordship had decided to grace the occasion with his presence. 

 

He had always rebuffed the invitations sent to him and the villagers expected no different this time around but surprisingly Lord Stark had accepted. Then the townspeople realized the reason behind his change of heart and were glad for it. Not only would Lord Stark be attending, he had magnanimously decided to sponsor a tournament to be held before the gathering. 

 

Tony had wanted to hold a jousting tournament but Pepper had threatened him with dire consequences, so he had quickly suggested archery instead. The Village elders were agreeable but in a very surprising and controversial move, he had insisted on two competitions, one for men and one for women as well.

 

Comments and grumbles were muttered galore about this new age thinking, that didn't sit too well amongst the elders. But they were too scared of his Lordship, to actually argue back and so the women of the Village would finally get a chance to compete on a stage. 

 

Of course Pepper was participating and much to Tony's horror, so was Magdalene. She and Pepper had been very sporting with each other about the whole competition. But he was still scared that Magdalene would be a sore loser and take it out on them later, with horrible cooking. 

 

Pepper had practiced a lot and Tony was very sure she would win. The tournament had started an hour back and finally the men's competition was over. He had been impatiently waiting for the women's round to begin.

 

_Where is Pepper? I am so excited... wait! There she is!_

 

He forgot himself and waved excitedly at her. 

 

His lady, in his opinion, the best contender of them all, was standing at the third position, checking her bow and arrow. 

 

Pepper looked up and waved back at him, smiling softly. Tony heard some snickering behind him and turned with a murderous glare, that silenced the would be scoffers. They bolted away with alacrity and he turned back to gaze at Pepper. 

 

Happy came to stand beside him and whispered, "All is ready, Tone. The headman is aware and willing of your plan. Don't worry." 

 

Without taking his eyes off Pepper, Tony whispered, "She looks so pretty... with her new coat and bow." He sighed. 

 

Happy whistled softly. "You are really in love with Pepper." 

 

He stared at Happy with shock. "Of course I am. I am not marrying her for convenience! If I could marry her tomorrow, I would! But..." he scowled darkly. 

 

Deciding to get married had been easy. But since he was a nobleman and she a lady, they couldn't simply get married. They had to formally announce their intentions and they had to perform the customary monetary exchange between bride and groom. Tony had insisted he did not believe in that archaic tradition but Pepper had told him they should do the exchange with a nominal amount, just to avoid lectures from the Village elders.

 

Then their engagement would be announced in all the surrounding churches, so that if anyone had any objections or news of either party, they had ample time to come forward. Plus, he and Pepper had to be formally engaged for some period of time, before they got married. 

 

Tony frankly wanted to elope and be done with it. All this waiting made him uneasy. Then his thoughts softened.

 

"Happy, Pepper wants to plan the wedding properly, venue, food, attire, everything...I can't deny her that... I want her to be happy." 

 

Happy raised his eye brows at him. "Even if she insists you wear a bright blue tunic with gold piping to the wedding?" 

 

Tony swallowed hard at the thought of wearing a such a ridiculous outfit. Then he nodded his head firmly.

 

"If that's what Pepper wants... that's what she will get." 

 

Happy shrugged. "The things we men will do for the fairer sex."

 

Tony wanted to object but he was distracted by the specifications of the outfit. "How did you have such a peculiar color in mind? Hereald..." he smiled widely, "Did Stephanie make you wear such an outfit for your wedding?"

 

Happy grimaced. "NO!" Then he said slowly, "My tunic was mauve."

 

Tony clapped his hands over his mouth, trying to control his laughter at the mental image of Happy in such a costume. 

 

"Alright Stark! That's enough laughing at my expense. So you have picked a date?" 

 

He shrugged. "Not a date but we have a season." 

 

"Good enough. And..." Happy hesitated here, "what about Stane?"

 

The name made Tony tense and he felt his Fire roar in response. "What about him? He is always going to be a threat but... it is something we have to live with. I know one day or the other, we have to face him..." Then Pepper caught his eye. She winked at him mischievously.

 

He felt a gentle warmth flow through him and he smiled back at her. "You know what, Happy?" he turned to Hereald who had been observing this exchange. "I think we are going to be okay."

 

Happy grinned back at him. "I think so too, boss."

 

Then trumpets were heard and the crowd stopped murmuring to pay attention. The Headman announced loudly, "Ladies and gentlefolk, the Women's archery tournament is about to begin! Please maintain silence as the participants take their places."

 

Tony watched as the targets were brought forward, 5 leagues away from the archers. Pepper stretched herself and then raised her bow, taking aim. 

 

"Round 1, hit the target within the outermost black circle. On the count of three, fire away."

 

Tony was relaxed as Pepper pulled her bow back and lined up her shot, closing her eyes. 

 

_This is an easy target for Pepper, she has hit more difficult targets during our training sessions._

 

"One, Two, Three, Fire!"

 

At the end of the count, a volley of arrows were released and with a crescendo of loud thunks, they hit the targets. Tony smiled smugly as he saw Pepper had hit the target dead center.

 

Happy whooped loudly, startling some spectators. "Bulls-eye!"

 

The Headman announced, "Those who have failed to hit the target or failed to hit within the circle, please leave the arena."

 

Out of 15 participants, only five remained. Magdalene was one of remaining participants and she nodded firmly at Pepper, who smiled back at her.

 

Tony rubbed his hands with glee. "Come on Pep, only two more rounds."

 

The Headman announced loudly, "Round two shall consist of two turns. Each archer must stand at the line and hit the first target dead center and the second target's innermost ring. With each turn, the distance between the archer and the target shall be increased. Failure to hit the target according to the required detail, shall result in elimination. The First turn shall commence on my count." 

 

The crowd was excited now and Tony smiled as he heard some spectators, one of them being the Maid from Boron, excitedly cheer on Pepper.

 

The targets were moved a league back and once again, Pepper raised her bow.

 

"One, Two, Three, Fire!"

 

Again the arrows were released. Pepper's arrow hit the target dead center. The crowd cheered and now four participants remained.

 

The targets were moved back another league and now Tony began to mutter under his breath. "Seven leagues now, come on Pepper, you can do this!"

 

She was so still and focused, her gaze on the target, unblinking, unwavering. As the count was sounded, Pepper released the bow smoothly. 

 

He watched, his heart racing as the arrow sailed through the air and hit the innermost ring.

 

Happy exclaimed and the crowd cheered.

 

Pepper turned to wave and she waved at Tony as well. He raised his hands and waved back, shouting, "Come on Pepper! You can do this! Bring home the prize!"

 

Tony saw Magdalene lean around Pepper and narrow her eyes at him, her mouth set in her typical sardonic smirk and he hurriedly shouted, "Best of luck to you too, Maggie!"

 

She stuck her tongue out at him and he shrugged in confusion. "God help me, the woman frightens me at times."

 

Happy muttered, "I am more scared of her, now that I know she can use a bow and arrow well. Did you know of this secret skill of Maggie's?"

 

He shook his head in the negative. "Hush now, Happy, the last round is upon us!"

 

The Headman announced, "In the third and final round, whomsoever hits the bulls-eye or closest to the bulls-eye, shall win!"  

 

Tony held his breath as the Headman counted down and the arrows flew one last time. Then he jumped on the spot because Pepper hit the target in the innermost circle again. All four participants had hit the target but Pepper's was the closest to the bulls-eye, so she won.

 

He whooped loudly and ran towards the fence of the arena. Pepper was red in the face, blushing hard as the crowd applauded and cheered wildly. She waved back at them shyly. 

 

Tony stood at the fence and she came over to him and caught his hands tightly. "Tony, I did it! I won!"

 

He said proudly, "Of course you did, Pep! You blew the competition away! I knew you would win!" 

 

She tightened her grip on his hands, eyes sparkling blue at him. Then Pepper leaned closer and whispered, "I won because I have the best teacher an archer could ask for."

 

He shook his head. "I did not teach you how to shoot. You are naturally talented. You are even better than me." 

 

Then the Headman''s booming voice was heard "Congratulations to Lady Virginia for winning the Ladies leg of the Tournament. Winners, please proceed to the podium to collect your prizes."

 

Pepper and the winner in the men's competition, Aland, the moneylender, walked towards the podium as the roar of the crowd increased. 

 

Tony started to feel hot under the collar as the blond man took Pepper's hand and they climbed the podium together. 

 

He heard the Dragon gleefully chortling in his head and muttered shortly, "Pray tell Dragon, why are you so amused?"

 

The Dragon hissed mirthfully,  _Isn't this the same handsome blond man who danced with Pepper under the May tree last year? And you were doing the same as you are now... fuming with jealously from afar..._

 

Tony growled under his breath and the Dragon said soothingly,  _Now, now Anthony... I am just teasing you... remember that a lot has changed since then, Pepper is your fiance now._

As if she knew Tony was feeling jealous, Pepper looked straight at him and winked at him naughtily. He couldn't help but grin at her playfulness and the Dragon whispered smugly,  _And it appears she is as hopelessly in love with you as you are with her. So I was right all along..._

 

"What do you mean, Dragon?"

 

_Anthony, I always told you that Pepper is a wonderful girl and you shouldn't let her go. You are meant for each other... I am so happy, the both of you realized my rightness in this and decided to get together._

 

Tony opened his mouth to argue with the Dragon, when he noticed the Headman gesturing at him to approach the podium.

 

"Oh god, I know what he wants me to do... oh no..."

 

The Headman said loudly, "I call upon Lord Stark to present the prizes to the winners!"

 

Tony shook his head rapidly in the negative but the crowd went wild and started to cheer even louder. He distinctly heard the words "Iron Knight!" and "Lord Stark!" being shouted joyously as he approached the podium.

 

He climbed the steps to the crowd chanting his name and raised his hand in greeting. They whooped and roared with such enthusiasm that Tony felt quite humbled by all the attention he was receiving. He bowed deeply to the crowd.

 

The Dragon murmured,  _You see... they feared you and yet in barely a year, you are their knight, their champion... people remember not what you say or do but how you make them feel and... you have done good by the Village. I am indeed proud of how far you have come, Anthony._

 

He nodded as he waved.  _I owe it all to you and Pepper, Dragon... if not for your Fire and Pepper teaching me to be more open, the villagers would still fear me._

 

The Dragon snorted loudly and Tony smiled, knowing it was embarrassed by his praise.

 

Tony straightened, turned to the winners, nodded graciously at Aland with a stiff face and then bowed at Pepper, who dimpled prettily and curtsied.

 

He was handed a wreath and a small pouch of ten silver coins by a small girl, who smiled cutely at him. Tony patted her head and presented the items to Aland. 

 

Then he was handed another wreath and another pouch, this time for Pepper. She stepped forward and he quietly handed her the pouch but couldn't resist placing the wreath on her hair, tilting it jauntily.

 

Then amidst the cheers, someone started booing loudly and a couple of others joined whoever it was.

 

Tony turned towards the crowd and yelled firmly, "If you have something to say, stop hiding amongst the crowd! Step forward and say your piece!"

 

He narrowed his eyes as three or four young men stepped forward. He had seen them around the village. The tallest of the lot, a wild-eyed dark-haired young man, said sullenly, "I do not know why, Lord Stark, you think it fitting to award a wench the same prize as a man on the same stage. How can you compare her skill to Aland's?" 

 

Another one chimed in rudely, "Your thinking may work in the towns and the cities but we know the place of a woman is not on the archery field or any arena for that matter!" 

 

They started to boo and the dark-haired one said loudly, "You should keep a firm hand and a good eye on your wench, Lord Stark, lest she gets ideas above her station in life!"

 

Tony saw red. He put his hand on his dagger at his waist and tensed his muscles to lunge at the youth because he knew the fellow was going to spit insultingly on the ground.  _I am going to show him just what I think of his statement!_

 

Then he felt Pepper place her hand softly on his sword arm, placed on his dagger. He glanced at her sideways. She was looking up at him, her cerulean blue eyes gazing deeply into his, trying to tell him something silently. He realized what she was wordlessly saying.

 

_She wants me... to leave this be... This boy wants me to react, he wants to get attention for his opinion. If I react, I become a feudal lord imposing his will on his subjects. I become, once again, an object of fear to the villagers._

 

Pepper said quietly, "Lord Stark, let me handle this please. I know if I need you," she tightened her fingers on his arm, "You are here for me." she whispered with a half smile.

 

He swallowed hard, knowing he had to have faith in Pepper to fight her own battles at times. Tony lowered his hand from his dagger and stepped back slightly as Pepper moved forward. He straightened himself to his full height, still at her side and glared murderously at the group of youths.

 

_One wrong move or word, punk... and I let you have it..._

 

The crowd was divided now, some were siding with the youths and yelling angrily at the other side, mostly ladies and quite some men, who were arguing in Pepper's favor. Happy whistled loudly and piercingly, to stop the yelling. "Hey, everyone! Quiet down! Lady Virginia wants to say something!"

 

They finally quietened down and she cleared her throat. "Ladies and gentlemen, our young friend is partially right." There was a loud gasp from Pepper's friends sitting together in the stands.

 

Pepper raised her hands and with a gentle smile, said loudly but firmly, "Hear me out, please! I agree that comparing Aland's skill and mine is not fair. Simply because Aland," she nodded at the blond man who nodded back with a wide smile, "has been practicing for years and is an expert. Whereas I am a novice and have acquired my skill only because of excellent tutelage from his lordship." 

 

The crowd cheered at his name and Tony muttered, "Pepper... you know that's not true."

 

She whispered, "I know no such thing, Lord Stark, so shush."

 

She continued loudly, "I will freely admit that I cannot match Aland's skill and do not considered myself his equal in that regard. As to the matter of women not competing," she smiled down at the youth calmly, "Young man, the women weren't competing against the men, they simply were competing with each other. Why does that scare you so much?"

 

He protested hotly, "I am not scared of any woman. It is not their place to pick up a bow and arrow."

 

Pepper shook her head gently. "The women aren't going to leave the village and become soldiers if they practice archery." The crowd laughed loudly at that.

 

"Neither are they going to turn on the men, if that is your true concern." 

 

Again loud laughter was heard and Tony grinned. 

 

_She has managed to put him in his place by pointing out a few truths. She's a smart girl, my Pepper._

 

The youth had gone bright red now and his companion chimed in, "Today it is their own competition, tomorrow the women will want to compete with us."

 

Pepper smiled widely and countered, "Are you so insecure of your own abilities that you are scared of a little competition? That too from, as you put it, someone is not your equal in skill and can never be."

 

The crowd started to hoot at the boys and their apparent leader opened his mouth to argue further but no words came out. He was stumped for an argument. 

 

Then Tony had an epiphany. He said loudly, "I see no harm in competing against a woman because, as Lady Virginia says, I am confident in my abilities and will do my best. Perhaps my lady," he turned to Pepper, "we should test our skills against each other?"

 

Pepper raised her eyebrows incredulously at this. He smiled widely at her shock but she recovered quickly to smirk at him. 

 

"Very well, my lord." 

 

The crowd, contrary to his expectations, roared its approval.

 

They stepped off the podium and walked to the center of the large area in which the tournament was being held. 

 

Tony announced, "I think we have seen enough of stationary targets. Lady Virginia and I are going to compete at clay shooting. Now we need someone to throw the target along a circular path. Any volunteers?"

 

Lots of hands went up but he chose the normally shy village baker who was waving very enthusiastically with his hand.

 

The target needed to be thrown from a height, so the baker and the Headman walked back to the podium.

 

Tony was handed a bow and three arrows and he tested the bow. Pepper took her bow, which was slung off her back.

 

He grinned at her mischievously and she was looking at him with one eyebrow raised. Then they spoke at the same time. 

 

"My lady, care to have a friendly wager?"

 

"My lord, let's place a bet on the outcome!"

 

She giggled and he said softly, "Great minds think alike. The wager is on. What are the stakes? I must confess, I can't think of anything at the moment."

 

Pepper said firmly, "The loser does whatever the winner wants him to do."

 

"Agreed." They shook on it.

 

Then something in what she said, struck Tony.

 

He turned to Pepper and said, "Him? Whatever the winner wants him to do??"

 

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Are you so confident you are going to win, Virginia Pepper Potts?" 

 

Pepper pushed her hair back, bit her lip to hide her smile and looked at Tony with a very familiar gleam in her blue eyes. He recognized that gleam.

 

_The one she gets when she becomes the Goddess and..._  he suddenly remembered what Pepper liked to do to him in those situations and felt his blood pool in his stomach.

 

Tony cleared his throat and Pepper said quietly, "Yes, Anthony Stark, I aim, I win and I conquer, so..." she leaned closer and whispered throatily in his ear, "prepare yourself to be conquered, my Lord. You have no idea what I have in store for you this time."

 

He widened his eyes comically at her and she laughed. 

 

Then they saw the Headman signal that the baker was ready. He announced, "Three turns for this challenge. Winner who hits the target the most, at the end of three turns, wins." 

 

Tony gestured at Pepper. "Ladies first."

 

She looked to the sky, placed an arrow in her bow and raised the bow. The target was fired and Pepper hit it cleanly, knocking it to the ground.

 

The crowd clapped riotously and then Tony concentrated as it was his turn.

 

He saw the target, predicted its trajectory but fired late and just nudged it. He grimaced as the crowd made noises of disappointment. 

 

The Headman monotoned, "End of the First Turn, 1 - nothing to Lady Virginia."

 

The crowd cheered and he heard someone say faintly, "You can do it, Tone!" 

 

Then the second turn was signaled and Pepper had the first try. This time she missed and the crowd gasped.

 

Tony grinned at her, aimed and fired and hit his target. 

 

The Headman mon otoned, "End of the Second Turn, 1 - 1 each. Final round is the tie breaker."

 

Tony said softly, "Good luck, Pepper." 

 

She smiled and repeated the same to him.

 

Tony was going first this time and he focused and hit the target head on.

 

The crowd cheered wildly but shushed almost immediately because it was Pepper's turn. 

 

There was a stillness in the air as she lined up her shot. The target soared through the air and Tony watched with happiness as Pepper hit it dead center.

 

The crowd jumped to its feet, cheering and he stepped quickly towards Pepper and clasped her by the arms. "Well met! Well met indeed!"

 

He could see Pepper was relieved as well and the Headman intoned, "End of the Third Turn, 2 all around. Match ends in a tie!"

 

Tony waved at the excited crowd and raised Pepper's hand high as well. People came forward to congratulate them and Tony was so busy listening to some townsfolk, that he didn't notice Pepper slip away. 

 

When he did he looked around and Happy who had come over, said, "She has gone to change. For the gathering? And the dance? You do remember the dance right?" 

 

Tony suddenly remembered that the Town Hall gathering and dance would be taking place in half an hour. And that he needed to change as well. 

 

"Happy, you have my clothes right? Then let's go, I need to look my best. All part of my plan."

 

 

* * *


	14. The Village Gathering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler: When will Lord Stark learn to leave dance cards alone, tsk, tsk...

 

 

* * *

 

_I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight_   
_I've never seen you shine so bright_   
_I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance_   
_They're looking for a little romance, given half a chance_   
_And I have never seen that dress you're wearing_   
_Or the highlights in your hair that catch your eyes_   
_I have been blind_

\- Lady in Red (Chris De Burgh) (yes, I know this is an ancient song but it is an eternal romantic song!)

 

 

Pepper stepped nervously into the Great Hall. It was 8 pm and the Village Gathering was about to begin. The hall was already full of Village folk and she looked around for a familiar face. She and Magdalene had returned to the Keep to change into their formal clothes, after the archery tournament. Then they had come back to the Great Hall together. 

 

She saw Janice waving at her and rushed towards the little group of women, whom she knew from the Village. There were oohs and aahs at her gown and Pepper smiled.

 

She was wearing an azure blue satin gown covered in tiny, dark blue gemstones, that shone and shimmered as she moved. The gown had a plunging neckline and back. It was tailored perfectly, accentuating her slender frame as it fell in soft folds around her shoes. Luna having an eclectic taste, had given it a unique look, by adding a thin, decorative, dull silver belt and matching shoulder clasps in silver, instead of sleeves.

 

She knew her friends would love her gown but she was interested only in one person's reaction and said person was nowhere to be found. 

 

"My, Virginia! That is a beautiful gown!"

 

"Where did you get it from?"

 

"Blue suits you so well!"

 

"Thank you, ladies," she said graciously. "It is from Madame Luna of Dale. A skilled craftswoman. I commissioned her to create an entire season's collection for me." 

 

"Luna Lestronia _ **!** " _Stephanie gasped. "Why, I have heard, she only takes commissions by reference and those are notoriously difficult to obtain."

 

Pepper smiled and said softly, "Well, Lord Stark knows her well and managed to refer me. This dress is her masterpiece."

 

The ladies started to murmur as someone stood behind her. Even before she heard his voice, she knew it was the aforementioned lord. He said slowly, "Truth be told, my lady, with a beauty like yours, even a sack on you will look like a masterpiece." 

 

She turned and met his dark gaze. Tony looked at her, his gaze slowly raking over her from head to toe and Pepper flushed with pleasure at the intense admiration in his eyes. 

 

"God's teeth, Pepper... you look stunning..." he whispered, meeting her eyes with frank wonder in them. Then realizing there were eight avid pairs of eyes staring at them, Tony cleared his throat and bowed deeply at the waist. He straightened and offered her his arm. 

 

"Ladies, I hate to take Lady Virginia from you but we must discuss something urgently." 

 

They giggled and tittered at him and Janice said knowingly, "Would you like to share this urgent matter, Lord Stark?"

 

Tony went red and Pepper took pity on him and took his arm, holding it tightly. "I shall return later, friends." she said lightly as she stepped away with Tony.

 

He was leading her to the center of the hall, right in front of the small stage, where the musicians were tuning their instruments.

 

She whispered to him, her lips nearly touching his ear. "So Tony, what is this urgent matter you wanted to discuss?"

 

Pepper smiled mischievously, knowing Tony had made up a matter as an excuse to lead her away from the group of ladies. But she wanted to hear him admit it. 

 

Tony whispered back, "I must know... urgently, my lady... how do you always manage to take my breath away?"

 

She whispered slowly, "Lord Stark, believe me, you are making me feel equally breathless." 

 

Indeed Tony looked very dashing in a steel grey, herringbone doublet coat, made of tweed, with a stand collar and long sleeves. Again, Luna's skillful hand was apparent, as the bottom of the coat was cut irregularly. The coat was tailored to his strong build with perfection, hugging his broad shoulders and narrow waist. She loved his touch to the outfit, which was wearing black riding breeches with silver buttons below the knees. 

 

Tony smiled and then stiffened. "Good Lord! All the Village elders are standing right there! They are so boring! Come my lady! We must make our escape!"

 

Pepper giggled as he opened a small door that led to the backyard of the hall, that overlooked the rear entrance of the town.

 

She was charmed by the beauty of the landscape around them, the snow a white blanket contrasting beautifully with the darkness of the night. Tony took off his doublet coat and handed it to her. 

 

"Tony! There's no need for that! It isn't snowing. I can manage, I have a shawl." She held up the wispy shawl that had come with the gown.

 

Tony snorted derisively. "How will that ribbon keep you warm, Pepper?"  

 

She punched him lightly but accepted the coat, wrapping it around her shoulders. He tsked at her and helped her wear it, buttoning the middle button to keep it closed around her.

 

Pepper smiled at Tony, looking so handsome in his white collared shirt. She asked, "And how are you going to keep warm, my lord, if I have your coat?" 

 

He whispered, "Like this." And Tony gently leaned forward and touched his lips to hers in a feather-soft caress.

 

She sighed as he kissed the corner of her lips and then kissed her cheek.

 

"Tony..." she murmured, trying to make him kiss her harder.

 

Then Pepper squealed as he nibbled on her really sensitive ear lobe with his teeth gently. Tony kissed her ear and then moved to her throat and she gasped and caught his head tightly as his warm mouth kissed her flesh. 

 

"Tony... Tony... Tony..." she moved her hand through his hair wildly. 

 

His lips moved over her collarbone and then Pepper arched herself into him as she felt his hand caressing her breast, through the satin. He rubbed his thumb over her nipple, then pinched it lightly between his finger tips and she moaned loudly.

 

Tony pulled his head back and touched his forehead to hers, breathing hard. "Pepper, we should stop. I won't be able to hide my reaction if you-"

 

She kissed him hard, cutting him off. Then Pepper rubbed herself against him slowly and Tony made a strangled noise in his throat. 

 

"Pepper! Sweetheart please!" He pleaded.

 

But Pepper no longer cared for the gathering, she just wanted Tony and badly. She looped her hands around his neck and kissed his chin.

 

"Tony... what if we sneak out of the gathering and go back to the Keep? Just you and me... in front of the fireplace, my lord..." 

 

He goggled at her, his mouth wide open and she whispered slowly against his ear, "Even though the archery challenge was a tie... I will concede the victory to you and let you claim me, my lord... claim me as your prize..."

 

Tony's eyes had turned molten brown and Pepper knew she had his aroused interest.

 

"Pepper," he whispered in wonder, "are you saying, what I think you are saying?" 

 

"Lord Stark..." she nibbled at his ear and then whispered slowly against it, "I will let you tie me to your bed with my silky ribbons... and you can ravish me all night..."

 

Tony gulped hard, closed his eyes and Pepper smiled with glee. Then he opened his eyes and gave her a very sorrowful look.

 

"Pepper, we cannot... we cannot leave the gathering. You do not know how much this pains me, but we just cannot." 

 

She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.

 

_Tony never likes attending public events. Especially when people can corner him and ask questions. So why does he want to attend this one?_

 

She asked out loud, "Tony, why do you want to go back in? It's just a gathering."

 

Pepper grinned because Tony had the most comical look of torn desire on his face, like a child asked to choose between chocolate and pudding. 

 

"Pepper... there is an event for which we are both required. Something big." 

 

"Really?" She widened her eyes. "Us?" 

 

"Yes, you and me. In fact," he tilted his head, listening. "We should go in. We will be called soon."

 

"Called? What? Where?" She was confused.

 

Tony smiled softly at her. "Don't worry, my love. Don't worry. It is all part of my plan."  

 

They slowly stepped back into the Hall. The crowd had increased and Pepper pushed her hair back. She handed Tony his coat, then helped him into it and dusted the snow off his hair.  

 

Pepper bit her lip as she realized that in her passion, she had mussed up his hair wildly. She patted it down with her hands and he smiled at her.

 

"Come my love. It is time."

 

"Time for what?" she whispered, confused. 

 

He took her hand and tucked it into his arm. Then Tony began to move through the crowd, with her at his side. People moved aside to make a path for them and she heard whispers ripple through the crowd.

 

"Tony..." she asked as she saw, he was leading her towards the small raised stage, "What is going to happen?" 

 

He just smiled at her and they climbed up the stage. Pepper blinked at the numerous eyes on her, amidst the gentle lighting of the hall.

 

Then Tony took her hand in his and squeezed her fingers. "Breathe." he whispered.

 

She obeyed him and he spoke in a clear voice to the crowd, "Ladies and gentle folk of the Village, you know us well enough, I think. I hope there is no need for introductions." 

 

The crowd laughed lightly and she was awed by his confidence.

 

He smiled and continued, "A year ago, nearly to this date, Lady Virginia, a talented and wonderful woman entered my life. Little did I know, just how much she would bless it with her presence." 

 

He turned towards her and she stared into his eyes as Tony said slowly, "We have trained together, faced perils together, she has saved me numerous times from certain death and... I stand before you today, a better man and a noble lord because of her. She is the bravest, most capable and trustworthy individual I have ever known."

 

Pepper felt her heart race at the look of love and devotion in his whiskey brown eyes. The crowd was whispering wildly and then there was a loud collective gasp as Tony went down on one knee, still holding her hand.

 

_What?! Tony has proposed to me already, so why is he..._

 

He looked at her piercingly and said solemnly, "Lady Virginia Potts, in the presence of the Village, I humbly ask for your hand in marriage. I swear upon my mortal soul, I will strive to keep you happy and remain forever faithful and steadfast, for as long as I draw breath. My wealth is yours, my home is yours and my heart is ever at your service."

 

She felt tears fill her eyes at his promise and his words.

 

_Lord Stark, a mighty Knight, a nobleman, is proposing to me in front of a large audience, clearly showing everyone he is honorably asking for my hand..._

 

"Tony," she whispered, feeling her heart swell with joy, then she said loudly, "Lord Stark, my answer is... Yes, yes, a thousand times yes! I would be honored to be your wife!"

 

She heard a squeal of delight from the crowd and in the back of her mind, she thought, _Beatrice, it has to be her..._

 

For a moment, Tony seemed relieved and she wanted to smile at that but Pepper controlled her facial features as he rose and the Headman stepped forward, holding a small box. He opened it and she watched wide-eyed as Tony took a ring from it and slid it onto her finger.

 

Pepper looked at the delicate but firm band of gold, with an intricate pattern in its center. There was a bright blue stone in the center of the pattern, glowing in a very familiar manner. She realized what it was and her mouth fell open with shock.

 

Tony whispered, "It is the pattern of my Arc and a small stone with my fire." 

 

She gulped and looked at him and the Headman said gently, "Lady Virginia, please place the other ring on Lord Stark's finger."

 

Her hands were shaking but Pepper picked up the other ring in the box, a simple band of gold and slid it onto Tony's fingers.

 

She held onto his hand as the Headman announced, "Lord Stark and Lady Virginia are now engaged to be married." 

 

The crowd went wild then, clapping thunderously and cheering boisterously as Tony raised her hand to his lips and kissed it,  without taking his eyes of her. 

 

She smiled weakly, feeling very emotional and he grinned at her. As the crowd kept cheering and they turned to leave the stage, he leaned towards her and whispered to her mischievously, "Now we can leave the gathering, if you still want to, Pepper." 

 

She whispered back, "Tony, I... I don't know what to say..."

 

He kissed her cheek quickly and said, "Say that you will grant me this dance, my lady." 

 

Once again Pepper was shocked as Tony led her onto the floor. The crowd had moved away, forming a wide circle around them and the lights were dimmed.

 

The Headman said monotonously, "The newly engaged couple shall have the first dance." 

 

She was still dazed as Tony bowed to her. He grinned at her and Pepper realized she was just standing there and staring at him dumbly. She curtsied quickly.

 

The she stepped close to him and he lifted one of her hands in his and placed the other, high on her back. He whispered to her, "Do not be nervous, my love, we are old dancing partners, you and I... after all, we have met before haven't we, once upon a dream..."

 

The musicians started to play a tune she knew very well and Pepper felt her lips part with surprise. Then the Village singer, Figarina, began to sing in a low musical voice, 

 

'Once upon a dream.

I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream

I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam....'

 

"Tony... you... you remembered... from so long ago..." she blinked away tears, "you remembered my song from the Salon!"

 

Tony smiled and said softly, "How can I forget the first time I held you in my arms, the first time we moved together and we nearly kissed... how can I forget, Pepper?"

 

He moved her slowly back and then forward to the rhythm of the song. She felt as if her heart was going to burst from the emotions it was trying to contain. Tony must have sensed something because he whispered in concern, "Pepper, are you alright?"

 

"Yes Tony." She blinked away her tears. "I must be the happiest lady in the world right now... it is a little overwhelming." 

 

He chuckled and she said with a smile, "How, when did you plan this?"

 

He twirled her lightly as the music swelled and Tony said smugly, "I agreed to sponsor the archery tournament on the condition, that the Village elders bear witness to my formal proposal and start announcing our names in all the nearby churches. They have been dilly-dallying on the subject, too long for my liking. I needed to force their hand. Oh and I also insisted on a dance." 

 

He held her tighter. "Pepper," he asked nervously, "is this to your liking? I know it is late to ask but... I wanted it to be a surprise and I wanted you to be happy... did I embarrass you?"

 

She shook her head at him in wonder. "Tony, this is a very beautiful surprise, I am truly a lucky woman."

 

Her new moonstone ring glowed at her and Pepper said softly, "Another ring as well... Tony, I already have your mother's sapphire ring, you didn't have to..."

 

"I used my mother's ring for good luck... I wanted you to accept my suit but I didn't believe I had a chance and I wanted all the help I could get... Besides, that is a family heirloom meant for you, as a woman of the Stark family. This is... this is from me to you. Pepper," he whispered earnestly, "Proof that Tony Stark has a heart and I wanted to show you that it is yours..."

 

Pepper just realized something. "You made the ring yourself, didn't you?" 

 

He nodded silently and then added, "With a little help from Happy. He held the mold in place."

 

She felt her throat clench up with tears and she swallowed hard trying to clear it.

 

He touched his forehead to hers as Figarina stopped singing. The room was lit again and other couples began to step onto the floor, joining in the dance. But Pepper and Tony ignored them, eyes locked onto each other. 

 

She moved her hand from his broad shoulder to his neck and softly touched the hair at the nape of his neck with her fingertips. Then Pepper, unconcerned about the people around them, slowly pulled his head down and pressed her lips to his. She heard someone say "Oh my!" but she didn't care, she just kissed Tony gently and ended it by lightly touching her tongue to his. Then she wound her arm around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder, sighing deeply. 

 

"I love you, Tony Stark..."

 

"And I love you, Pepper Potts."

 

And even though their song had ended and the music's tempo had changed, the Lord and Lady remained lost in their own dance, slowly moving to the tune in their hearts.

 

 

* * *

 

Tony walked through the large crowd of village people, milling and moving towards the dance floor. He carried a glass of ale in his hand for Pepper. 

 

They were taking a break from dancing, to mingle with others. At least Pepper was mingling, he was silently following her and disappearing at convenient intervals like this, when he got bored of conversing.

 

He reached the spot where he had left her and found her deep in conversation with the Maid from Boron. Beatrice was whispering something of interest in Pepper's ear. Then she raised her hand and Tony nearly dropped the glass. She was holding the very object that he had been trying to hide from Pepper all night.

 

_Oh dear... I think I have been caught._

 

Pepper studied it and then turned towards him, a nonchalant look on her face.

 

_Okay, I am not going to be fooled by that look. I am going to remain calm and deny everything._

 

He reached her, handed her the glass and she took a small sip. Beatrice was still there, grinning at him. Tony resisted the urge to shake his fist at her.

 

"Tony Stark..." Pepper said coolly. "What is this I have in my hand?"

 

She raised the damned object, a white plain card with Beatrice's name and multiple lines to write on.

 

He shook his head. "I have no idea." He was lying through his teeth and hoped she wouldn't notice.

 

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Really? Lord Stark, you have no idea what this is?" 

 

He shrugged. "It seems to be a card." 

 

"Precisely. It is a dance card. And I learnt that every single woman in this hall has got one. Except me."

 

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Except you? What an injustice! Who could have done such a thing?"

 

Pepper just looked at him and Tony started to feel hot under his collar.

 

"Tell me something, Lord Stark, how did the Village elders, who do not frequent balls and parties, get the progressive idea to use a dance card for the gathering?"

 

He shrugged nonchalantly and Pepper tapped her foot.

 

Just then, Hereald bounded over to them. Pepper turned to him and said firmly, "Happy, do you know anything about this card?"

 

Happy opened and closed his mouth, doing his best to look like a goldfish. He looked appealingly at Tony, who shook his head slightly to warn him to keep quiet. Then Pepper stepped close to Happy and gave him a threatening glare. And of course, Happy caved.

 

"It is a dance card, Pep." He said quickly.

 

"I can see that, Happy. What I would like to know is, who is giving out these cards and why wasn't I given one?"

 

Tony couldn't control his tongue anymore. "Pepper, why do you need one? You are engaged."

 

He realized he had unwittingly admitted his guilt, when she rounded on him rapidly. Pepper was now standing very close to him, looking at him coolly. Happy and Beatrice made their excuses and quickly escaped. 

 

"Tony Stark!" She said loudly, then flushed as some village folk passed by, staring at them curiously. 

 

"Come away! We need to talk about this privately." She took his hand and dragged him to a more secluded corner.

 

Then Pepper poked a finger hard into his chest and said quietly, "I know you are behind this, Tony, so start explaining."

 

"Well," he stammered, feeling very nervous at being caught, "Pep, sweetheart, look, the Village elders were discussing one day, that a lot of men start fights at these sort of gatherings, over the chance to dance with available women. So I just mentioned this to them as a suggestion, they liked it and every woman got a card." 

 

She tilted her head curiously at him. "So why didn't I get one?"

 

Tony didn't know how to answer that, without risking further poking and Pepper's wrath. She didn't seem angry but her blue eyes were searching his face and her delicate mouth was in a straight line.

 

"Tony..." she said firmly, "did you make sure I did not get a card?"

 

He nodded silently and she shook her head at him.

 

"Anthony," she said in a low firm tone and Tony suddenly felt very aroused because she only used his full name when she was in "Goddess" mode and in that same tone of voice. He swallowed hard and looked down at his feet.

 

She caught his chin firmly in her hand and Pepper lifted it, to make sure he was looking straight into her eyes. "Explain this, you devious man."

 

He was going to keep quiet when she decided to play dirty and moved closer to him and clasped his shoulders. 

 

Tony clenched his fists, trying to control himself as Pepper held herself tightly against him, pressing every inch of her soft luscious body to his. He felt all his blood flow to his groin and made a small noise in his throat. 

 

"Anthony," Pepper said slowly, "you better tell me your reasons for this act of mischief." 

 

He shook his head mutinously and Pepper, sultry temptress that she was, surreptitiously moved one hand to his behind and pinched him hard. 

 

"I did not want anyone else to dance with you!" he blurted out. She narrowed her eyes at him and he continued babbling, "Pepper, you know I am a jealous idiot, you are so beautiful and I knew that all the village men would want to dance with you, just like last time, under the May tree, with that blond idiot, whats his name..."

 

"Aland." She said softly.

 

"Yes and the dark-haired one and there was another one, Clint, Clifton... something like that. Anyways, they all danced with you and I didn't get to. I want to dance with you again and-" He stopped talking because Pepper kissed him hard. Tony felt her lips move roughly over his and he kissed her back, equally passionately. 

 

They kissed heatedly for a moment and then Pepper pushed herself away, touching her lips slowly. Then she held out her hand. "My dance card, please." 

 

He swallowed, knowing she had every right to demand it. Tony reached inside his coat pocket and handed Pepper her dance card. She looked it over and then nodded at him. Then she said pointedly, "I will be taking a short promenade on my own."

 

He opened his mouth to object but she was walking away. Then in a very sultry move, Pepper looked back at him, over her shoulder. She gazed into his eyes and then slowly lowered her eyes. Her gaze moved over his chest and ended at his hips. Tony felt his cock twitch violently as she licked her lips slowly and quirked one eyebrow at that area.

 

"But I expect to see you on the dance floor shortly, Anthony, after you have calmed down. Am I clear?"

 

Tony looked down to where she was looking and muffled a gasp. He hadn't even noticed he had an erection that was pushing against his breeches impudently. He clasped his hands over the area, trying to hide it and Pepper smiled at him, her eyes gleaming. 

 

Then she said softly, "My lord, you are definitely going to need something larger than just your hands". She giggled and walked back to the main hall, while Tony looked around for the back door.

 

After standing outside in the chilly night air for fifteen minutes, his 'reaction' was gone, so he reentered the building and walked to the main room. The crowd was gathered in a circle around the musicians, clapping enthusiastically as some of the village folk were singing a ditty to a very catchy tune. 

 

Tony went on tip-toe, trying to find Pepper in the crowd.

 

_Didn't she say she would be taking a short promenade on her own?_  hissed the Dragon thoughtfully. 

 

Tony muttered slowly, "Yes but I think fifteen minutes is enough time to leave Pepper on her own."

 

Then he saw Happy and raised his eyebrows at him inquiringly. Happy shrugged helplessly and pointed towards the left side of the hall. Tony stood nearly on tip-toe, trying to see above the milling and moving crowd. 

 

_Where is she? Where could she have-, there she is!_

 

He walked over quickly to the little cluster of people, standing in the left corner of the hall. Then Tony's steps slowed as he approached.

 

Pepper was standing in the middle of a small group of men. At a cursory glance, it seemed to be made up of every eligible bachelor in the Village. Tony growled low in his throat.

 

_Consarn it! There's that blond idiot! Aland! And that broad dark-haired one! And the brown-haired one! And another one!_

 

_Now, now, Anthony, watch your language..._  murmured the Dragon.

 

Tony took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, straightening his shoulders. He told himself quietly, "I am going to be a gentleman, I am going to be dignified and calm..."

 

_Even if it kills you..._  whispered the Dragon, who then made a huffing noise that sounded suspiciously like laughter.

 

He walked slowly to the group, trying not to clench his fists as he saw Aland say something that made Pepper laugh loudly. Tony came close but did not announce himself. 

 

He was going to when Aland, without noticing him, said in his clear youthful voice, "The next dance will be starting soon, Virginia." He held out his arm. "May I have the chance to dance with you?" 

 

Tony gritted his teeth as the handsome blond man smiled charmingly, exposing rows and rows of sparkling white teeth. His blue eyes twinkled at her and Pepper smiled back at him.

 

Then the dark one, Clint or Clifton cut in. "Really, Aland! I wanted to dance with Lady Virginia!"

 

"Too slow, Clint." said Aland smoothly. 

 

Clint turned to Pepper and said softly, "Perhaps the dance after Aland's, my lady? Please do me the honor. Please."

 

Tony sighed heavily.  _I should let Pepper have some fun. I cannot monopolize her company all the time._

 

He turned on his heel to leave, when he heard Pepper say clearly, "Gentlemen, I am truly honored by your attentions, believe me but I must sadly turn you all down." 

 

He turned back around to see Pepper lift her dance card and continue speaking, "You see, my dance card is full. I am afraid I cannot pencil in any one of you." 

 

Tony watched with confusion as Pepper's swains grimaced and groaned, almost comically in unison. Clint/Clifton scowled darkly. He asked irritably, "Well, whose dance is it then??" 

 

Tony had the same question on his lips. Pepper lifted her card and grinned widely, "My fiance's, of course. See for yourselves."

 

The men peered over her card and then moved backwards, grumbling. Tony absently took a step forward and felt his heart race as Pepper turned to look straight at him. She smiled beautifully and said softly, "And he is now."  

 

She took two steps towards him because he was standing there, confused and took his hand. He heard the other men huffing and grumbling as she led him onto the dance floor.  

 

The music started to play and Tony dazedly assumed his position, placing one hand on Pepper's shoulder and the other clasping her hand and raising it. He furrowed his brows in confusion. 

 

"Wait a minute!" Tony said and looked down at Pepper, who looked at him serenely. "You ..."

 

"Yes Tony?" she asked quietly. 

 

"Pepper, when I gave you the card," he said slowly, "there wasn't anything written on it... so..." 

 

He felt his mouth curve into a grin as Pepper smiled mysteriously. 

 

"Pepper Potts," he asked, curious, "did you write my name all over your dance card?"

 

She nodded impishly and moved closer to him as they moved to the music. 

 

Pepper moved her hand around his waist, bringing her flush against him. Tony closed his eyes at the sensation, feeling her nuzzle his chin. 

 

"Do you remember, Tony, when we were in Patait, at the engagement ball, we saw young King Rheiner dance with his bride?" 

 

He nodded, eyes still closed, Pepper leading him in the dance and guiding his steps. 

 

"Well," she whispered softly, "they were making vows to each other. Today since we are engaged formally, I make one such vow to you, my lord."

 

"Which is?" He murmured.

 

"You are and will always remain my dance partner. So do not worry, Tony, you will always be on my dance card." She leaned back and smiled at him. 

 

Tony opened his eyes and looked at her. "Pepper," he murmured back, charmed by the way the Hall's lights shone on her delicate profile, eyes sparkling at him, lips curved and soft in the gentle glow of the hall. "Pepper, you do not need to do that... I will be more reasonable, I promise... I ..." he nuzzled her cheek, "I shouldn't monopolize you all the time..."

 

She sighed and whispered, "Tony, if you had just given me the card, I would have written your name all over it."

 

She looked deep into his eyes and said, "There's no need to be jealous. All other men pale in comparison to you, Tony Stark." 

 

He whispered back, "As do all women in front of you, Pepper Potts." 

 

Pepper smiled. "It is settled then. Now hold me closer and not so chastely." 

 

Tony understood what she said but pretended not to. "Whatever do you mean?"

 

She shook her head ruefully at him and used her hand to nudge his arm. Tony grinned and lowered his hand from her shoulder, slowly down her soft skin to the small of her back. He gently moved his fingers and she sighed. 

 

"Tony Stark, I love you..." Pepper whispered to him and he spun her around, making her laugh. "I love you too, Pepper Potts."

 

 

* * *

 


	15. After Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mentioned song "The Friar in the Well" is a medieval folk song. Synopsis (from Wikipedia):  
> A friar tries to seduce a maiden. She cites fear of hell for refusing. He says he could whistle her out. She hangs a cloth in front of the well and invites him home, with directions to bring money. Then, she declares that her father is coming and tells him to hide behind the cloth. He falls in. When he pleads for help, she tells him that if he can get her out of hell, he can whistle himself out of the well. Sometimes she reminds him that St. Francis never taught his friars to seduce maidens. Eventually she helps him out, refuses to return his money, and sends him home, dripping wet. The story spreads, and she is commended for her cleverness.

 

 

* * *

 

_If music be the food of love, play on._  - "Twelfth Night", William Shakespeare

 

The Gathering was finally coming to an end. After a scrumptious dinner that had the guests groaning as they left their seats, Tony stood at the Hall door, saying goodbyes and thank yous to the village folk as they left. 

 

The Village Headman and the elders had conveniently disappeared after dinner and the task of thanking people for their attendance, had fallen on to him as the highest ranking noble in the vicinity. 

His hand had been shaken and kissed too many times in the past thirty minutes and his mouth was paining from the pleasant smile he had plastered on it. But Tony was mentally counting off the minutes and the guests, till the Hall would be empty. 

Pepper had been with him but ten minutes ago, she had excused herself and he wondered where she had gone. The Village clock sonorously struck 12 am and with it, the last guests filed out. 

Finally he shut the doors and leaned against them, exhaling heavily with relief. 

_Thank God! It is done! Next time, I am going to leave first! Without even eating dinner!_

He heard the Dragon chuckling in his head.  _I am glad you enjoyed yourself this evening, Dragon..._

_Now Anthony, my boy, do not tell me you did not enjoy dancing with your sweet fiance again and again._

Tony smirked with happiness and the Dragon said softly,  _She is a patient one, your Pepper as you like to call her, she forgave you rather too easily for your little stunt with her dance card._  

_Well, it is the infamous Stark charm, you see, that persuaded her to let it go._

He shook his head wryly as the Dragon guffawed loudly in his head.  _Alright Dragon, that will do._

 

Tony walked back to the main hall, searching for Pepper. He saw there were still a number of people, Beatrice, Janice, Stephanie and some other ladies and men as well, hanging around the stage. Pepper was also there, busy talking to Beatrice's friend, Pyotr, the friendly young man from the inn. 

 

He was confused because the musicians had left but some of the men had clambered onto the stage, with some instruments of their own. 

Pepper and her ladies were all in the middle of the hall, heads together, busy whispering to each other. Magdalene had climbed up on the stage. She was swaying slightly and Tony widened his eyes with horror as he realized that she was very foxed.

Sure enough, Magdalene burped loudly and when she was admonished by Janice, blew the hapless woman a raspberry very rudely. Tony muffled a snort. 

Happy came over to him and leaned on him dreamily. He sighed loudly on Tony's shoulder and Tony realized his friend was also foxed, judging by the strong bitter smell of ale coming from him.

"Happy," he gently inquired as Magdalene began to wave her arms at the village musicians, "Happy, my friend, just how much have you had to drink?"

 

"Just a tad, Tone, just a tad." Happy hiccuped charmingly and then said in a sotto voice, "It is not just me, all the ladies are tipsy too." 

 

Tony sighed heavily. "Great! Tipsy ladies and foxed men. And here I was trying to clear the Hall out." 

Then he heard the slow beating of the drum and Magdalene announced loudly, "Ladies and Gents, the stuffy elders have finally left." The people in the Hall cheered at this.

Magdalene raised her hand triumphantly and continued, "And not a moment, too soon, if I do say so! Anyhooo, without further ado, us ladies, I mean, other than me, shall be dancing a merry jig to an old ditty. I present, Janice, Stephanie, Beatrice and the Lady Virginia."

Tony widened his eyes with shock as Pepper and the aforementioned ladies stood on the dance floor in two rows, hands joined. They curtsied deeply as the few spectators cheered them. 

"And I..." Magdalene hiccuped loudly again, "I shall be singing..." someone booed and Magdalene shouted back violently, "Well you cocksnipe, I'd like to see you sing then! Come on!" 

Tony had wanted to object himself but shut up, fearing Maggie's fearsome wrath. Besides, he was curious to see Pepper dance with the villagers.

Whoever it was, backed off and Magdalene held her head up proudly, "Without further ado, I give you, The Friar in the Well!"

The flute started to play in a low and slow tune as the ladies made a circle by joining hands at a center point and slowly moving around.

Maggie began to sing. 

> As I lay musing all alone,

> fa, la, la, la, la
> 
> A pretty jeast I thought upon;
> 
> fa, la, la, la, la
> 
> Then listen a while, and I will you tell
> 
> Of a fryer that loved a bonny lass well.
> 
> fa, la, la, la, la

> fa, la, la, lang-tre-down-dilly

 The ladies dipped once and kept moving round and round, as the flute kept playing.

> He came to the maid when she went to be,

> Desiring to have her maidenhead,
> 
> But she denyëd his desire,

> And told him that she feard hell-fire.

 Once again the ladies dipped and began to move in the opposite direction now.

Then the drum and the harpsichord joined the solemn flute and turned the tune into a jaunty, catchy melody. The spectators began to slow clap as the ladies stamped their feet hard on the floor as they kept moving in a circle.

 

> `Tush,' quoth the fryer, `thou needst not doubt

> If thou wert in hell I could sing thee out:'

At this line, the spectators laughed loudly. 

> `Then,' quoth the maid, `thou shalt have they request;'

> The fryer was glad as a fox in his nest.

Then the ladies moved apart and stood in a horizontal line, shoulders touching, facing the audience. They had all clutched their gowns up in one hand, to give them freedom of movement. Tony was temporarily distracted by the sight of Pepper's pretty calves. 

 

As Maggie sang the next stanza, the ladies began to lightly jump in place and kick up their heels, in time with the melody.

 

> `But one thing,' quoth she, `I do desire,

> Before you have what you require;
> 
> Before that you shall do the thing,

> An angel of mony thou shalt me bring.

The pace of the dance had quickened as the ladies exchanged places mid-dance, moving lithely between each other, all the while, kicking up their heels.

Tony felt himself grin as he saw Pepper was really enjoying herself. Her face was flushed, hair moving with her movement, she was smiling widely and singing along to Maggie's ditty. Her arms were entwined with Stephanie's on one side and the Beatrice's on the other.

Then the music tempo increased and the ladies made pairs. They joined hands and began to spin each other around on the spot. This somehow encouraged the spectators to participate and they joined the ladies with glee. 

> `Tush,' quoth the fryer, `we shall agree,

> No mony shall part my love and me;
> 
> Before that I will see thee lack

> I'le pawn the grey gown from my back.'

Now couples and singles, young and, old, all were dancing merrily to the cheerful tune as Maggie kept singing. Tony looked around and saw that even Happy had joined the dancing crowd, holding his wife Stephanie as they moved enthusiastically about the dance floor. 

Pepper and Beatrice had paired up and were gleefully shouting as they danced like pagan fairies, red and blonde hair being tossed wildly. 

Tony tapped his foot to the tune and then he began to walk through the dancing crowd, being careful not to bang or bump into anyone as he did so. He was moving towards Pepper and Beatrice.

He reached them just as Pepper dipped Beatrice. She looked at Tony and nearly dropped Beatrice in shock. 

"Tony" she exclaimed and pushed her hair back, "I thought you had gone home! I...!" Pepper flushed charmingly and Tony cupped her cheek softly. Not breaking eye contact with her, he asked Beatrice, "Mind if I cut in?"

He heard Beatrice laugh and she ran off. Tony caught Pepper about the waist and pulled her into his arms. He twirled her and then raised her in the air and she laughed out loud with joy. As he lowered her, he whispered, "Shall we dance wildly, my lady?" 

She smiled beautifully and then kissed him hard, her tongue mating wildly with his, her hands rifling passionately through his hair. She broke off the kiss and then Pepper said sultrily, "See if you can keep up with me, Lord Stark!"

Tony laughed at Pepper's eager challenge and clasped her tightly in his arms, determined to show her just how wildly he could dance. 

 

* * *

 

They danced all night till the wee hours of the morning. Pepper was now very tired. So she leaned contentedly against her knight as they walked up the hill near the lake. They were on their way back to the Keep. 

 

"Tony," she said sleepily, feeling so drowsy and boneless, "Tony Stark... you dance well, you..."

 

She felt his chest rumble against her cheek. Pepper had her arm around Tony's neck and was leaning into him, because for some strange reason, she just couldn't stand straight. 

 

Tony murmured softly, "Pepper my sweet, you are truly foxed." He chuckled lightly. "A first for you, I take it."

 

She felt the need to object. "Hey... I am not fixed! I mean foxed! I am just... a little tired."

He asked teasingly, "Now, now, Lady Virginia, be honest, how many glasses of ale did you have?" 

Pepper abruptly stopped, which made Tony halt too. She looked at him straight in the eye, tilting her chin up. "Lord Stark, I shall have you know... I did not have any ale!"

Tony held up the lantern he was holding, to look at her. Then she hiccuped and he laughed. "Okay, my lady, then how much wine did you drink?"

She bit her lip at that, knowing she had to come clean. "Well... a glass or two..." 

He quirked one eyebrow her and she bent her head and whispered, "If I have to be honest, I should say four..."

 

"Four!" he exclaimed mirthfully and she flushed.

 

"Tony! What can I say? The grapes are in season! It wouldn't do to let them spoil on the vines!" 

 

He grinned widely at her and she smiled back. Tony looked so cute in the moonlight, that she couldn't help but kiss his nose.

"Besides... Lord Stark... I have every right to make merry... know ye that I am to be married?"

 

Tony held her to him with one firm hand around her waist. She was wearing his coat and he tightened it around her. "Indeed my lady," he whispered as they walked on, "pray tell me more of this marriage..."

 

Pepper grinned and then deepened her voice, trying to sound like the Headman, "The Lord of the Village, scion of the House of Stark, shall wed Lady Virginia, that's me. And they both shall live happily ever after, in Stark Manor, with their cat and their horse and their dragon."

 

Tony guffawed loudly and she took offense. "Tony, what is so funny?"

"Nothing, my love, nothing... alright we are finally here. Home sweet home."

Pepper stared agape as she saw they were at the main door of the Keep. 

"How did we ..." she gestured backwards, "how did we reach so fast?" 

Tony smiled at her and said, "My lady, since you are the bride and future lady of the Keep, may I escort you to your room?"  

She said haughtily to him, teetering slightly, "Of course you may, your lordship." 

Then Pepper shrieked with delight as he swept her up in his arms and kicked open the door.

Tony stood in the hallway and Pepper loudly exclaimed, "The Lady and Lord Stark have arrived!" 

 

Then she clasped her hand over her mouth to shush herself and he grinned at her. "Do not worry your ladyship, Jarvis and Maggie are still in the village. They are too," Tony cleared his throat, "too tired, like you, to come back walking."

 

She placed her finger against his lips and whispered loudly, "I am not Lady Stark yet... shush..."

He looked at her and said solemnly, "You are in every manner and way, Lady Stark. All that remains is a ceremony." He kissed her finger gently and she sighed. 

 

"Tony, Tony, Tony," she murmured as she kissed his ear. Then Pepper said equally solemnly, "You also need to make love to me completely, my lord, then only I can truly be Lady Stark."

 

Tony turned a bright red and she smirked at him.

"Have I ever told you, Lord Stark, I enjoy seeing you flush." She gently cupped his cheek. "Red is such a lovely color on your skin."

He began to carry her up the stairs and Pepper asked teasingly, "What's the matter, Lord Stark? Cat got your tongue?"

Tony just shook his head at her as they reached her room. Then he pushed open her bedroom door and gently set her on her feet.

 

Pepper swayed slightly, feeling the ground move under her feet and he caught her to him, to steady her.

"My goodness, Tony... how does one walk straight when one is foxed?" She said, leaning against him. 

 

He chuckled softly. "So Pepper, you finally admit that you are foxed?" 

She moved back and scowled at him. "Tony Stark, it does not do to remind a lady that she is inebriated... now Lord Stark... I have helped you many a time, when you came home, wounded or sloshed... so today you need to help me change please." 

 

He grinned widely at her and said, "As the lady commands... how should I ..."

"Unclasp the shoulder cuffs." she whispered sultrily. 

Maybe it was the alcohol but Pepper felt it was truly because Lord Stark looked so sexy, that she was feeling extra frisky.

 

Tony held up a blanket and made her hold it in front of her. He placed his warm heavy hand on her shoulder and unclasped the metal cuff.

The end fell away and he did the same for the other. Pepper grinned evilly because Tony was looking away as he did this. To give her some privacy. But she didn't want any. 

 

She dropped the sheet down and stood there in her blue shift, that started at her chest and ended at her knees. Tony made a small noise in his throat as he gazed upon her.

 

Pepper was determined to fluster him, so she raised her hands above her head, knowing that the shift material would tighten over her chest. She closed her eyes and stretched languorously, smiling secretly as she heard Tony swear softly.

When she opened her eyes, Tony was standing there, molten brown eyes looking into hers. She moved closer to him and pressed herself to him, feeling his hard frame tremble against her.

When he still didn't kiss her, she sighed gently and then placed her hands on his hips and cupped his butt, holding him tightly against her.

"Tony Stark, I do declare, your backside should be captured in art and prose, for the centuries to come." Pepper whispered sultrily, caressing said butt lightly with her hands. 

Tony flushed and she murmured, "My Lord, you look amazing and..." she took a deep breath, leaning into his neck and sighed, "you feel so good... Tony, I want to lick every part of you..."

But the aggravating man just clasped her firmly by the shoulders and held her away. "Pepper" he growled out. 

 

"Don't 'Pepper' me..." She caught his jaw in one hand and lightly patted it, knowing it was Tony's weak spot. His jaw tightened under her fingers and he put up an admirable effort to stay still but his beautiful brown eyes, the sensual emotions rifling through them, made her moisten her lips. 

 

Pepper moved her hand to his hair and whispered against his cheek, "I distinctly remember talk of ravishment... before we had to go back inside the Hall..."

He murmured tightly, "Pepper, sweetheart, you are very foxed... you should go to sleep."

She kissed him slowly, taking his lips tenderly between hers, slowly touching her tongue to his. Pepper felt Tony close his arms around her and lift her gently against him. She sighed with happiness as she felt herself being lowered to her bed. 

Pepper closed her eyes as Tony moved his mouth to her ear, looming over her on her bed. Then his lips left her and she felt the bed move as he stood up. She quickly opened her eyes to see Tony grinning as he pulled her blanket over her. 

 

"Pepper, go to sleep, you need to rest." he said as he tenderly tucked her in.

 

"But I am not in the least bit sleepy!" She said and then amazingly, she felt herself yawn loudly. Pepper blinked, suddenly feeling sleepy as Tony knelt by her bed and gently stroked her hair. She liked what he was doing, so she lay back down and caught his other hand as he kept stroking her head. 

Tony murmured soothingly, "Sweeting, you have had a busy day, you competed in not one but two tournaments, then you had to dazzle the villagers with your gown and your dancing... sleep now, please."

She pouted at him and then yawned widely. "I won both tournaments too... winning was exhausting..."

Tony said mildly, "I thought the second tournament, the one between you and me, ended in a tie."

Pepper winked at him. "I only conceded victory, my lord, on the condition of ravishment. Now I take it back..."

He laughed softly and then kissed her mouth lightly and then kissed her nose. She sighed and closed her eyes and felt him press a gentle kiss to her each eyelid. 

Pepper tightened her grip on his hand and kissed it. "Tony, go to sleep..." she ordered sleepily, eyes closed.

She heard Tony chuckle softly and then he whispered to her, "Sleep tight, my love, a thousand times, good night". 

She repeated the same to him and fell fast asleep. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist, I wanted to write tipsy Pepper.


	16. Meeting the Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Chapter contains smut...

 

* * *

 

_Look like the innocent flower, but be the serpent under ‘t._  
\- Macbeth, William Shakespeare

 

It was such a beautiful day. She took a deep breath, filling her lungs with the fresh clean air. She shucked off her shoes and felt the grass tickle the undersides of her feet. 

 

Holding her shoes in her hand, she walked in the sunshine casually, waving at passersby, on her way to the  _Mià_ o. As the familiar structure loomed in front of her, she felt as she always did when she gazed upon it, peace settling within her. 

 

_In my two years as a guardian, it never fails to calm me with its humble presence._

 

The _Miào_ was nestled in a dip in the valley, on a treeless patch of land. A small stream of water encircled the building. There was a foot bridge to cross the stream. Because of the water, the grass surrounding the building, was lush and green.

 

Little lilac bushes and rose plants grew. The building itself was a bright blue with red columns and a rectangular tiled roof with pointed ends that extended upwards. It did not have grand statues or golden decor. Just an ornate stone bird fountain, which was placed at its entrance. 

 

The _Miào_  was small and simple but beautiful. More importantly, it housed a very special inhabitant and she was proud to be one of its guardians.

 

She crossed the bridge, put her shoes down on the grass and was going to enter the building, when she saw something dart into the forest from the corner of her eye.

 

She turned and looked at the hilly forest that grew beyond the  _Miào._

_It is getting late, I should not go into the forest now..._

But she was curious as always and slipped her feet back into her shoes. Then she bounded into the forest. As she pushed the shrubs and small bushes back to make her way, she heard the soft murmur of voices coming from her left. She moved in the direction of the voices and came to a small clearing of stones. 

 

She could see two people sitting on the little stones, heads bent towards each other. From the clothes, the slender build and the golden hair, she knew one of them was Arora. 

 

_But who is the other? I must get closer, I cannot see her clearly._

 

She wasn't looking where she was going and she stepped on a twig that snapped loudly. 

 

Arora jumped to her feet, shielding the other person. "Who is there?" she cried out angrily. 

 

The other person stood up and she was curious to see, that it was a tall slender woman, wearing a blood-red cloak. The woman's face was covered by the hood of the cloak.

 

Arora saw her staring and said irritably, "It is just you... humph! What do you want? Go away!"

 

Then the woman said in a low sweet tone, "Now, now, my dear, there's no need to be rude... come here, my young friend, come closer." 

 

For some reason, she felt drawn to the woman and moved closer. The young woman pushed back her hood and she gasped at the bright red hair, that glimmered in the dim light of the forest. The woman had a youthful, delicate, regal face with pitch black eyes that sparkled at her.

 

The woman smiled and said, "Another guardian! I am honored to be in such exalted company. And I know Arora is the Goat, so you are?"

 

"I am the Crow." she whispered nervously. 

 

The woman shook her hand, a soft and cool touch on her skin. "Pleased to meet you, young Crow. Let me introduce myself, I am Ninea, Queen of the forest."

 

"Queen?" She asked softly.

 

The woman grinned widely. "Yes, young Crow, see, here are some of my subjects." 

 

She turned around and gasped as a small brown boar entered the clearing, followed by a pink pig. What shocked her, was that the animals were walking upright on their legs, as if they were human. They came towards the woman and bowed deeply.

 

"What on earth?!" She exclaimed and turned back to the young woman. "How?"

 

The young woman laughed softly and said, "I have many tricks up my sleeve. I shall show you if you'd like. Do you like flowers?" 

 

Without waiting for her answer, the young woman closed her eyes and then opened her fist and handed her a blood red flower out of nowhere. 

 

She took it hesitantly, feeling the soft wide petals of the flower. It had a black stigma and small white stripes on its petals. 

 

"I've never seen a flower like this before..." she said in wonder. 

 

Ninea threw back her head and laughed. "My young friend, there is some much I can show you, so much I can tell you. Would you like to sit and talk with us, for a while?"

 

She was scared, instinct telling her to leave and leave now. So she said stammeringly, "I... I must... I must go. There is cleaning to be done and my practice... sorry."

 

The young woman tilted her head curiously and said softly, "Some other time, then, young Crow. It was nice meeting you."

 

She turned on her heel, giving the pig a wide berth as it approached her. It glared at her meanly and squealed hoarsely, so she ran away as fast as she could.

 

She could hear the woman and Arora laughing at her. But she just kept running until she was back at the  _Miào._

She caught her breath as she saw Suadh stand at the shrine's steps, calling her name. 

"There you are!" Her friend exclaimed worriedly as she drew nearer. "I was looking for you! I need your help! We need to heal him!"

She was confused and then she saw what Suadh was holding in her hands and gasped in horror. 

A small red panda, lay in her hands, blood dripping from the deep gash on its side. It was breathing harshly and Suadh said sternly, "There is no time to lose, open the door and let us use the Fire of Hokai! Only It can cure him."

 

She pushed open the door, they walked in and Suadh gently lay the panda by the altar. They knelt down before it and bowed their heads, beginning to pray. 

 

They saw the altar light up with a bright blue flame that glowed eerily in the darkness. 

 

Suadh intoned reverently, "Noble Hokai, we bring before you, a wounded creature of the forest. Kindly help us."

 

She pleaded mentally too, willing the fire to move through her. She felt the light travel within her and she joined hands with Suadh, trying to pool their energy.

 

She could hear the gentle roar of the Fire surge through her and she stood up.

 

The voice of The Hokai whispered softly in her head,  ** _Come to the animal. Touch the gash._**

 

She obeyed and felt raw energy flow through her towards the panda. The animal cried out and she softly petted its head, whispering soothingly, "There , there, I am not going to hurt you, it will heal, don't you worry." 

 

Suadh had come to stand by her side and she was also holding the panda gently.

 

Then they watched as the fire washed over the animal with a bright blue light. The Hokai was humming loudly now and the panda levitated upwards gently.

 

The fire throbbed and the panda was slowly lowered into her hands. She cradled it tenderly and saw that the wound was completely healed.

 

She was awed as always by the blessings of The Hokai and bowed deeply. "Thank you, oh mighty one."

 

The Hokai huffed gently at them and the Fire went out, engulfing the shrine in darkness. 

 

She walked out of the building, Suadh behind her and bent, to set the panda down on the grass.

 

The little animal stood up, gingerly shook its legs out and then walked away. It looked back at them and raised a paw as if to say goodbye.

 

She stood up, smiling with happiness and turned to Suadh, who was standing beside her.

 

"The Hokai never says no to healing, no matter how small or big the creature is. It is truly a wonder."

 

But Suadh was thoughtfully staring at the panda, running ahead in the distance. Then Suadh spoke, "The Hokai told me, the gash was not natural. It was caused by some malicious magic. Who or what could have done that?"

 

She kept quiet, thinking.  _The young woman, the Queen... she has some power... wait! The flower, red with white stripes... it looked like... it looked like the panda.. it can't be! How did she..._

 

She gulped hard and then shook her head, to clear it of the horrible thoughts going through her. 

 

_It is just a coincidence. The color of the flower matching the panda's fur... just a coincidence. I'm being fanciful._

 

She snuck a glance at Suadh, who was still gazing into the distance.

 

_I cannot tell her anything... Arora could get into trouble. And I do not have any proof that the young woman actually performed such an act. They might think I'm crazy. It is just a coincidence._

 

She turned back to the  _Mià_ o and pulled Suadh along. "What is done is done." she said brightly, "The Hokai came through and that is good." 

 

But the niggling doubt remained, a frightened whisper echoing in her mind.  _What if the young woman did this?  Who is she and what is her power?_

 

 

* * *

 

Tony opened his eyes, suddenly conscious. He was breathing evenly. He clearly remembered the dream but it hadn't scared him. Rather, it had made him think. 

 

He sat up and pushed off the blanket.  _Surely these dreams mean something? I must analyse them._

 

He stood up and began to pace. Then he heard a sleepy voice murmur, "Tony, what is it?"

 

He had put Pepper to bed, then she had snuggled up to him so cozily, that he couldn't resist taking off his jacket and pants and lying down with her, just for five minutes. But somehow, he had also fallen asleep. 

 

Tony turned to see Pepper slowly sit up on her bed. The sight of her, all rumpled and sleep soft with bed hair, made him smile.

 

"It is okay, Pepper, I just had a dream. Go back to sleep."

 

She yawned cutely and then blinked hard, her slumber-filled blue eyes suddenly focusing. 

 

"A dream!" She stood up and came to him hastily. 

 

"Tony, are you alright? What happened in the dream? Or was it a nightmare?" she said with concern, catching his arms tightly.

 

He chuckled lightly and pushed her wild hair back. "It wasn't a nightmare, sweeting. Just a dream." 

 

Pepper took his hand and pulled him towards the bed. "It is cold. Come back to bed and you can tell me about it."

 

Tony sat down on the edge of the bed, then watched with amusement as Pepper cutely settled herself on his lap.

 

She lifted the blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders. Then she looped one arm around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder.

 

"Comfortable?" he asked with a laugh and she sighed contentedly. "Very comfortable, Tony, please continue."

 

He explained the dream to her and Pepper was quiet for a long minute. Tony thought she had gone to sleep but he felt her warm fingers move absently on his chest. 

 

She asked softly, "You mention a girl, is it the same girl as in the previous dreams?"

 

"Yes... it is... but she said..." he closed his eyes and tried to recollect the dream. "She said two years as a guardian..."

 

Pepper looked at him curiously. "Why do you think that is important, Tony?"

 

"Because" he said quietly, "I distinctly remember dreaming about a ceremony where I think... she was made a guardian."

 

"A guardian of what?"

 

"In my dream, I saw a shrine... at least that's what I think it was... an altar." Then he gasped. "Blue fire! I remember now." 

 

Tony shifted, holding Pepper to him. "Pepper! I saw a bright blue flame come from the altar! It healed the injured animal!" 

 

She looked at him, eyes wide. "Is it... is it like your flame?"

 

"My flame cannot heal wounds, especially not one as deep as the one on the animal."

 

He took a deep breath and whispered to Pepper, "The Dragon is silent anyway, so I cannot ask it." 

 

"Have you asked where does it go?" 

 

He shrugged sadly and she stroked his beard. "It is alright, Tony... we will get to the bottom of this. You said a name, Hokai... does it sound familiar to you? Have you heard this name before?" 

 

Tony was trying to focus on what she was asking because Pepper had moved her fingers under his shirt. She was gently caressing his Arc.

 

He exhaled hard, determined to concentrate. "I have never heard the name before. I know the Dragon's name is Ryunn. And I do not know the girl's name either."

 

Now Tony held himself perfectly still because Pepper's nimble fingers had moved downwards to his stomach. 

 

He murmured stiffly, "You should sleep, Pepper, it is late."

 

Then Tony gasped loudly because Pepper rubbed the base of his cock with the palm of her hand. He growled at her as her eyes gazed sensually into his, sapphire pools of light.

 

He felt her palm gently press him and Tony tightened his grip on her, even as he thrust upwards, desperate for more contact.

 

"Pepper..." 

 

"Tony," she said seductively, "I do not want to sleep." He watched as her pink tongue moved over her soft open lips and he felt himself harden painfully.

 

"Sweetheart..." he growled out as Pepper smiled at him, 'You have had a long day and..." he stopped because she palmed him again, "and you are foxed."

 

"Tony," she said slowly, "I appreciate you being a gentleman and not taking advantage of a lady, when she is foxed but..." she trailed her fingers downwards and he stopped breathing. "I can assure you, my lord, I am completely in my senses now."

 

He exhaled heavily as she stroked the head of his cock with her fingers and she looped her other hand around his neck and nipped his jaw tenderly. 

 

Pepper whispered against his beard, "You may remember that I ceded victory to you... and to the victor, go the spoils."

 

She touched her tongue to his lips and he said raggedly, "I do remember but Pepper... I cannot just dominate you..."

 

She pulled back and looked at him in confusion. "Why not, Tony? I am very willing." 

 

He tightened his jaw, not wanting to ruin the sensual mood by explaining his dilemma and bringing up unpleasant memories.

 

_I can't tie Pepper up! She's been tied up and drugged by those sanding priests! If I do the same, it will upset her and I do not want to do that!_

 

He sighed and then had an idea.

 

"Okay... let's try something new. As the victor, I get to tell you what to do and you shall do it." 

 

Pepper had a very sensual gleam in her eyes and asked casually, "You are going to tell me what to do? And I have to obey you?" 

 

"Yes." he nodded firmly. 

 

"Alright, my lord. Command away."

 

He said with a smile, "Go to sleep, Pepper."

 

She pouted and asked softly, "Tony, do you really want me to sleep? Are you tired?" 

 

He swallowed, knowing he couldn't sleep either now because he was semi-aroused. So Tony sighed and kissed her gently.

 

"I'm just kidding, Pepper... I want to touch you."

 

"And I get to touch you too." She whispered excitedly. 

 

"I thought I was commanding you," he said gently, then chuckled as she nodded guiltily. "It is alright, Pepper, I want you to touch me as well, so ..."

 

He stood up, so she had to stand as well. Tony threw another log on the fireplace, so they would be warm. Then he came back to the bed and moved his hands to his waist to take off his braies. He raised his head and looked inquiringly at Pepper when she cleared her throat. 

 

"My lord," she murmured, looking deep into his eyes, "may I?"

 

He nodded dazedly and then gritted his teeth as Pepper slowly undid the strings of his braies, the movement of her fingers torturing his already eager crotch. Once they were removed, she stared at his semi-erect member as he stood bare before her. 

 

Tony was trying to pace himself because he wanted to give her pleasure as well but Pepper's fascinated gaze was making it difficult.

 

"Tony," she said in wonder, "how does it become so stiff?"

 

Before he could answer her, she gently brushed her hand against it, making it twitch and Tony groaned. He caught her hand and said tightly, "Pepper, sweeting, now is not the time for a science lesson. Get on the bed on your knees." 

 

She giggled and then raised her eyebrows at his command. Not breaking eye contact, Pepper did as he said. 

 

"Now, Pepper, spread your knees and raise your shift to your hips. Bunch it around your stomach." 

 

Tony felt his chest tighten as inch by inch of her tantalizing smooth flesh was revealed to him.

 

He pushed at his own cock.  _Hold there by, hold!_ as Pepper's beautiful thighs were bared to his view.

 

She bunched up the shift and twisted the fabric into a knot at her waist, so she would not have to hold it up.

 

She stared at him curiously as he mimicked her pose on the bed, kneeling in front of her. 

 

"Okay, Pepper," he said with a grin, "here is my command, I will touch you and you can touch me at the same time." 

 

She nodded eagerly and he said, "Wait, you need to do as I tell you and... no one comes until I say so. Agreed?"

 

"Agreed."

 

"Okay, ladies first." And he suited action to word by gently moving his index finger between her legs.

 

She parted her lips silently and moved her hand towards him but he caught it and whispered, "Sweeting, remember, you do as I say and I didn't say touch me. Patience, little one..." as she took a deep breath because he added another finger to his stroking motion, "Patience."

 

Tony gently stroked Pepper with two fingers, feeling her core soften and swell slowly to his touch. He pushed one finger into her and then withdrew it quickly. He watched as Pepper's breathing began to grow harsh with his caresses, so he gently pushed two fingers into her and resumed the slow thrusting motion. 

 

"Alright, Pepper, you can touch me." 

 

She moved her hand towards him and he closed his eyes at the sensation of Pepper's soft fingers circling his member. She moved her hand up and down the length of him and he whispered her name slowly. 

 

Then she cupped his tip in her palm and he thrust blindly into it. At her soft gasp, Tony opened his eyes and remembered he was supposed to be touching her too. 

 

So he resumed his stroking and Pepper nibbled her lip between her teeth as Tony added a third finger. She felt slick with arousal and he looked down at her hand and suppressed a loud groan as the sight of Pepper's hand moving over him, excited him even more. 

 

"Harder, sweetheart, touch me harder."

 

She obeyed him, firming her grip and Tony closed his eyes as he felt himself grow even more stiff in her hand. He enjoyed the way she was touching him for a moment. 

 

Then he opened his eyes when he dimly realized that Pepper had let him go. He looked at her to see she had thrown her head back and closed her eyes. She was flushed and sweating lightly, holding herself stiff, hands firmly grasping the mattress. She let out a long moan as he thrust his fingers deeper and crooked them in her.

 

"Rock into my fingers, Pep." He said and she listened to him, moaning again as he timed his thrusts with each swaying motion of her hips. 

 

He realized she was very close to release, thanks to his intimate stroking and caressing, so Tony murmured softly, "Hey Pepper... look at me, sweeting." 

 

She raised her head and gave him a very dazed look, eyes drunk with passion. 

 

He told her gently, "You can't come right now, alright? Not until I saw so." 

 

She nodded sadly and Tony grinned and said, "Alright, sweeting, I won't torture you anymore. We both are at the edge as it is. Lower your shift." 

 

Pepper did so as Tony lay down on his back. She grinned at the sight of his member jutting upwards proudly and he shook his head at her wryly.

 

"Alright, Pep, take my braies and spread them over my hips please." 

 

She did as he said and he growled when her arm brushed over his erect cock. "Pepper," he narrowed his eyes at her, "you did that on purpose, didn't you?"

 

She shook her head in the negative but the look of mischief on her face made him laugh. Then she touched his night shirt and he nodded, so she pushed the shirt upwards to his neck. Pepper ran her hands slowly down his bare chest and Tony groaned loudly.

 

"Okay, temptress, now kneel between my legs." 

 

When she had settled herself, he raised his hands and unbuttoned her shift to her waist, baring her beautiful breasts.

 

"You really are a goddess, Pepper." he whispered in wonder as he softly cupped one in his hand. She sighed and bent towards him, so he flicked his thumb over the erect tip. 

 

Pepper pushed herself against his hips and Tony said tightly, "Lie down on top of me."

 

She widened her eyes but lowered herself over him, naked chest to naked chest and hips to hips, only the thin layers of his braies and her shift separating them. He could feel every inch of her through the material.

 

Pepper looked into his eyes as her flesh pressed to his and he murmured, "Rub your chest against mine." 

 

She did so and they both let out a collective gasp as the sensation of his rough chest rubbing deliciously against her soft breasts, copper hard nubbin to pink nipple. "Again..." he said tightly, "slower. Wait! Be careful of the Arc! I do not want it to hurt you!"

 

Pepper murmured softly, "It will not hurt me, Tony, relax..."

 

Then she obeyed him and he heard his heart in his ears as the feeling became too much for him to bear. 

 

Tony placed his hands on her backside and gently but firmly urged Pepper to move her hips against his cock. She did so and gasped loudly. 

 

Then he held her still and raised himself lightly to rub and press against her. Again Pepper groaned and he whispered tightly, "Okay, Pepper, we have to move together alright." 

 

She nodded quickly and they both began to rub their hips against each other, the cloth doing little to prevent the excruciating friction. Tony helped Pepper by angling her hips using his hands and urging her to press harder. 

 

He knew his cock was rubbing her clit from the way she starting panting. He increased the speed of his movements, making her catch up with him. He kissed her lightly as she rubbed against him. 

 

Tony was very close to release but wanted Pepper to be there with him, so he said tightly, "Alright Pepper, you can come, let go, sweeting."

 

She just kept thrusting blindly against him and he decided to help her. Tony slid his one hand between their touching hips and rubbed Pepper's clit as she thrust against his cock. She gasped, closed her eyes and went still and shuddered violently against him. Her fingers dug into his arms as Pepper rode out her release. 

 

Watching her come apart so majestically, made him let himself go and he closed his eyes as he spilled his seed. Pepper was lying on him completely now but Tony did not care, he just hugged her to him as the last of his release left him. 

 

As they came back to earth, they were both breathing heavily, moist with sweat even though it was cold. Pepper tucked her head under Tony's chin, nuzzling him and he stroked her soft hair. 

 

She absently petted his Arc and he kissed her forehead tenderly. 

 

"Pepper..." he said softly, "I need to clean us up, so we can sleep, so I am just going to roll you to one side." He looked up and grinned, because Pepper was fast sleep, lashes dark against her cheek. 

 

Tony gently caught her and turned to his side, easing her onto the bed. Then he stood up and walked to his washing chamber to clean himself up. He also cleaned up the bed as best he could, without disturbing Pepper. 

 

Tony put another log on the fire and then turned to tuck Pepper in. As he was arranging her blanket, she sleepily opened one eye and said drowsily, "Tony, come stay with me... I need you to keep me warm."

 

He sat by the side of the bed and stroked her hair., grinning at her words. Then he shrugged, eased himself into the bed, lay down beside her and wrapped his arms around her. Pepper snuggled into him and he drew the blankets over them both. 

 

"Goodnight, my lady." He whispered to her and she murmured something back, kissing his throat. Then the room was silent, except for the crackling of the fireplace and the gentle breathing of the two lovers, cuddling each other as they slept.

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Pepper are going to "go all the way" soon, very soon. I promise Lol..


	17. Trying out Mithril

 

* * *

 

_Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea_   
_To the open arms of the sea_

\- "Unchained Melody"

 

She reached the gate, then looked back to see Tony trudging along behind her.

 

"Come on Tony!", she said excitedly, "Let's go! We need to start!"

 

He yawned loudly and rubbed his hair. Tony was not a morning person, so today's training was particularly painful for him, since it was 6 am. But they could only train when it wasn't snowing and it was a chilly but clear morning. It had not snowed last night, so the snow was thin on the ground. 

 

She ran back to him and took the sack containing the Mithril armor from him. "Here I will help, let's go."

 

As they walked to the clearing, Pepper ahead of him, Tony chuckled. "Alright Pep, we are finally here. Now I need to warm up."

 

He started to take off his coat and9 his shirt. She stared at him askance. "Tony, what are you doing?" 

 

He stood there in his vest and rubbed his arms. "I need to warm up, a small jog will do... good lord, it is brisk today!"

 

Then Tony began to jog in a circle around the clearing, lifting his legs high. She watched him for a moment, admiring the attractive view he provided while jogging. 

 

Then Pepper decided to join him mid-way. She ran to his side and matched his pace. He glanced at her as they jogged side by side and Tony said teasingly, "Now why do you need a warm up, you are excited as it is!"

 

She laughed and they took one more lap together before stopping. 

 

Tony shivered as he pulled on his shirt haphazardly and Pepper giggled and moved closer to help him. "Tony! Look at your collar!" she said, adjusting it as he quickly pulled the ends of the shirt together to button them. 

 

As he buttoned his shirt, she gently adjusted his cuffs and held up his coat for him to slide his arms into it. Then he buttoned the coat as well and she rubbed his arms to give him warmth.

 

Tony caught her hands before she could let him go and pulled her into his arms. She sighed with happiness as he softly kissed her cheek. 

 

"Good morning, Pepper, my love..." he nuzzled her and she giggled as his prickly beard tickled her.

 

"I hope you are finally awake, my lord." she said, stroking his beard. 

 

"I think I am...so are you ready to try on your new armor?"

 

"Yes!" She exclaimed loudly, the sound echoing lightly and Tony laughed as Pepper ran to the sack containing the armor. 

 

He walked to her and dug around in the sack. "Okay, stand still and give me one hand."

 

He lifted up a wrist guard and fitted it on her hand. Pepper fidgeted impatiently because Tony was studying her wrist intently, muttering to himself about the fitting.

 

"Could be a little tighter, but then it would chafe the skin... maybe be little looser, perhaps..."

 

She tried to reach the sack with her other hand, so she could pull out the other guard. Tony saw what she was doing and grinned widely.

 

"Alright, my impatient one... let's put everything on." He fitted the other wrist guard, then the arm guards. 

 

Pepper stood, arms outstretched, bending and moving her arms, marveling anew at the feel of the metal on her body.

 

"Tony, they are so light! And so delicate! They feel as if they are made of the softest cloth!"

 

Tony was kneeling before her and fitting the knee guards. She felt his hands linger over her knee.

 

"You have always liked my legs, haven't you Tony?" She said with a smile, touching his bent head lightly. 

 

Then Pepper trembled as Tony gently caressed the back of her thigh before moving his hand upwards. He said slowly, looking up at her, "How can I not admire them? Sinfully soft and endlessly long, fair columns of smooth flesh." He moved his hand over her backside, making her breathless. 

 

Tony stood up suddenly, a gleam in his eyes. He winked at her sexily and said, "Should we skip training today and... do something else, just as energetic?"

 

For a minute, Pepper was tempted but she looked down at the Mithril gauntlets and stepped back firmly.

 

He nodded wryly but she whispered slowly, "Later Anthony, later." 

 

Tony smirked at her and cleared his throat. "So knees, arms and wrists are covered... thoughts, complaints, feedback about the armor?" He asked, suddenly all business -like.

 

Pepper said musingly, "It feels very light yet firm." 

 

"Can you move your limbs easily?"

 

"Yes, I can." 

 

"Good. Any particular guard is tight or pinching?" 

 

"No, Tony."

 

"Well then," he dug around in the sack and pulled on his own gauntlets. "Time to try them out in the field." 

 

Tony once again rummaged in the sack and pulled out a number of bottles.

 

"Okay Pepper, first target practice. Horizontal range of motion. Take your position and wait for the count down." 

 

He walked away from her and counted to ten. She concentrated and fired at the bottle flying in the distance. 

 

Pepper managed to clip it but she was pleased to see that the gauntlet had not hindered her flame in any way.

 

"Once again now..." Tony said and he threw another one. 

 

This time she hit the bottle, bursting it. Pepper shrieked with glee.

 

They kept at it for at least fifteen minutes until Tony stopped to inspect the gauntlets. He caught her hands in his and looked them over critically.

 

"No singeing or blackness. So this is a clean flame. The material is intact as it should be. Any hindrances while firing?"

 

"None whatsoever."

 

"Okay, now for some vertical firing. I want to see if there is any interference or drag caused by the gauntlets."

 

The next hour passed by in a blur as Tony put Pepper's fire power through multiple tests, all in an effort to ensure the gauntlets were fine.

 

He saw she was tired and they took a break. Tony emptied the sack, then spread it on the ground and urged Pepper to sit down. He wrapped his coat around her and pulled on his chest plate and helmet.

 

"Tony," she asked, "what are you doing?"

 

"I'm just going through my sword exercises. You rest for a while. Here." he handed her his flask. "Have a sip."

 

She raised her brows at him and gave him a stern look. "Tony Stark! It is very early in the morning to have a drink!" 

 

He grinned at her naughtily. "Have a sip and see what it is."

 

Pepper took a curious sip and sighed with pleasure as she realized it was mulled cider, still warm, thanks to the metal flask.

 

She sat there, sipping as Tony performed his sword drills.

 

_The way he moves his sword and body in tandem, so mighty yet so elegant... and the focus in his gaze... the concentration..._

 

Then she flushed as she recalled their time together after she smashed the Bloodstone, when Tony made her the object of his focus.

 

_And two nights ago, when he told me_ _exactly_ _what to do..._

 

"Pepper," Tony's voice brought her back to the present. He came over to her and she suppressed a giggle as she saw he was struggling to take off his helmet. Pepper stood up and helped him.

 

"Pep, I have an idea. And I want to discuss it, so I can find a solution." 

 

Pepper said gently, "Why don't we sit down and talk?"

 

They both sat back down on the sack. Pepper made Tony place his head in her lap, so she could play with his hair while he talked.

 

"Pep... I just realized something. I need to find a way to reflect light. Off my armor. The Bloodstone did not have a physical power over me, it had a magical one. So if I could reflect such dangerous waves off my armor, but how does one reflect magic? It has to be through light! And that's why..."

 

Tony went on and on about light deflection but Pepper wasn't paying him any attention because she was too busy smoothing down his hair. It was all mussed up from his helmet. She patted the wavy tufts down and then gently pushed them up again.

 

_So soft and fine... look how dark they are against my fingers... is his hair black or dark brown... it seems black here... but no... here it is clearly dark brown. So wavy too... compared to this hair, his beard is so prickly with an undergrowth of softness... like a dog... I don't think Tony would like me comparing his beard to a dog's coat!_

 

She focused again when Tony suddenly asked, "What do you think, Pepper?" and turned towards her, lifting his head. 

 

Pepper was caught off guard but she thought quickly and said, "You should try it out, Tony. It wouldn't hurt to try."

 

He grinned at her and asked, "Should we spar now?"

 

This excited her, she stood up and offered him her hand. "Yes! Tony, let's!"  

 

"Alright, you have your armor. I will take off my chest plate." 

 

"No! Why!"

 

"Because Pepper," he explained patiently, "it simply wouldn't do for me to spar with my armor on. Fairness, my sweet."

 

Tony took off his plate and looked around for his sword, while she picked up hers. At least Pepper thought he was looking for his sword. He came towards her, holding two long twigs.

 

"Anthony Stark, what is that for?"

 

"Why for sparring of course. Here's yours and this is mine." He handed a twig, which she stared at.

 

"Why can't we spar with our swords!?"

 

"Because I have seen you on the battlefield and I am scared you might slice my head off." He smiled at her so sweetly, that she couldn't help but smile back. 

 

"You are right, my lord, who knows..." Pepper assumed an attack position, raising her stick high. "I might miss your head and cut off the Stark jewels by mistake. What a loss that would be..." she smirked mischievously at the look of horror on Tony's face.

 

He swallowed hard, assuming the defensive pose and looked at her wide eyed. "Good lord Pepper...."

 

As Pepper lunged forward, he said, "Wait a minute! You are trying to intimidate me before the fight!"

 

She struck at him but he deflected her blow. Pepper grinned widely at him and Tony said in mock horror, "For shame, woman, I taught you that trick!"

 

He blocked her other blow as well and she stepped back, trying to find a weak spot.

 

"What can I say?" She raised her twig high, feigning an attack and as he raised his twig to counter her, she kicked him lightly in the chest.

 

Tony fell over on his ass and Pepper stood over him triumphantly, pointing her twig at his throat. "I learned from the best. Do you yield, my lord?" 

 

He lay back panting lightly, brown eyes twinkling at her. "I'm afraid, my lady, you will find ... I am not such an easy lay!"

 

Pepper giggled as Tony quickly rolled away, scrambling to his feet and picking up his twig.

 

He waggled his eyebrows at her as they once again circled each other. "Get it Pep, easy lay?"

 

She huffed at him. "Tony Stark, your head is seriously in the gutter."

 

He struck at her but she moved out of the way and then their twigs clashed, bringing them close. 

 

Pepper bit her lip with mirth as Tony leaned into the clash, giving her a heavy lidded sensual look or what she called his 'bedroom' eyes. 

 

"We have got to stop meeting like this, my lady..." he drawled, batting his eyes at her coyly. 

 

She was struggling to control her laughter at his antics, when Tony's twig snapped into two. He balanced himself, looking at his twig in confusion. Pepper stepped back and laughed loudly.

 

"Huh... today is not my day." He threw his twig away, shrugging.

 

Then Tony raised his hands up in a gesture of surrender as she pointed her twig at him.

 

"Your sword is broken, knight. Do you finally yield?" Pepper said, smiling sweetly.

 

Tony closed his eyes and she thought she had won. Then like a flash of lightning, he charged at her, head lowered like a bull,  catching her around the waist and pushing her to the ground. He turned last minute, so that he fell on his back and she fell on him, facing away.

 

Pepper lay there on top of him, shocked at how quickly he had moved. Tony wound his hands around hers and entwined his fingers with hers, effectively holding her in place.

 

He tightened his grip gently and drawled against her ear, "My, my, how the tables have turned... the conqueror becomes the conquered." 

 

But Pepper still had one trick up her sleeve. She moved herself slightly downwards until her hips were in line with his. Then she wriggled, pressing her backside against him firmly and he groaned loudly. 

 

"Pepper! That is a low blow! You fight dirty, woman!" He growled in her ear. She laughed and said, "Who is the conqueror now?"

 

Pepper wriggled again and Tony exhaled loudly. He let go of her hands and she turned, now facing him. She moved up his body, making sure that Tony could feel every inch of her and leaned over his face. 

 

Tony lay absolutely still, brown eyes staring into hers and Pepper softly whispered, "Do you yield, knight?" 

 

He shook his head firmly and then she kissed his jaw, moving her lips over his beard, her hand holding his face still. He groaned again and pushed upwards at her and Pepper giggled.

 

"Yes, my lady, I yield... I yield, now please torture me some more..." 

 

Tony kissed her hard and they lay there, kissing each other passionately, arms wrapped around each other. Then a slight tremor passed through Tony and Pepper remembered that he was lying right on the cold ground. 

 

She quickly pushed herself off him and stood up. Tony make a small irritated noise and she told him sternly, "Tony Stark, have a care! The ground is freezing! You will catch your death of cold!"

 

He made a face at her and stood up slowly. "Alright, Pepper, alright... now since you so deviously," He cleared his throat loudly and she smirked at him, "won the sparring contest, you get to decide what we do next."

 

"Ooooo", Pepper squealed in happiness, "I have just the thing in mind."

 

"What's that, Pep?" Tony asked good-naturedly, "Do you want to ride Balthazar?"

 

"No, my lord," she said smugly, "I have already mastered that challenge. I want you to show me how to use your curved sword." 

 

She struggled to keep a straight face as Tony gasped and turned slightly pale. "Good lord, Pepper! That! Oh!" he sputtered comically.

 

"Please, Tony, please! I just want to try it out, I do not want your sword... I just want to take a few swings with it and experience what it feels like to strike with such a sword... please..." she said softly, catching his hand in hers. 

 

He sighed and shook his head at her. "Pepper Potts, you really fight dirty... alright, I shall teach you how to use my scimitar. But we need to be careful because it is a different type of sword. I do not want you to get hurt." 

 

Tony had left his sword by the start of the clearing, so he quickly picked it up and came back to her. "And we are going to need... Dummy, where are you? Wait, there it is." 

 

Pepper smiled as they walked over to the tattered straw dummy.

 

"Poor Dummy. It has been through so much sparring and training with you and me, hasn't it, Tony?"

 

Tony examined the dummy critically. "It needs more stuffing. Especially after you are done with today's session. Remind me to get some hay from the stables the next time, alright Pep?"

 

She nodded and Tony unsheathed his sword. Pepper stared in wonder at the short sword with its wickedly sharp curved edge, gleaming in the sunlight. Its hilt was made from intricately crafted black and dark blue leather, arranged in bands across its width.

 

"What is this type of sword called, Tony? Sci maa ter?"

 

"You've nearly got it right, it is a sci miii tar." She mouthed the letters after him as Tony lovingly ran his thumb along its curved edge.

 

"She's small but deadly, very useful for cleaving and tearing. This sort of sword is effective against lightly armored foes because it is not strong enough to dent heavy knight armor. For those foes, I prefer to use my old broadsword or battle axe. But my scimitar," he raised it upwards and then brought it down lightly, "lets me swish my way through a horde in no time."

 

He stood in front of her and held the sword flat in his palms. "Here, Pepper, hold the sword by its hilt, pointing it downwards." 

 

She gingerly caught the hilt and took it off his hands. Pepper caught the sword with both hands because it felt heavy to her. 

 

She stood there, sword pointing downward, nearly touching the ground, trying to find the strength to lift it up. "Tony, it is very hefty, I do not think I can lift it."

 

Tony came around behind her and supported her from behind, placing his hands over hers. "You just need to get used to the feel of the sword, wait, let us lift it together." 

 

She sighed and relaxed back against him, as she felt his hands supporting her, while she lifted the sword up. Pepper straightened her arms, to point the sword away from her and Tony did the same. Thanks to his hands, the sword did not feel so heavy. 

 

"What next?" she asked.

 

She could feel his breath on her ear, as he spoke, "Swing it, like this." She followed his lead, moving her hands with his as he moved his hands towards the right and then quickly towards the left. 

 

"See, that's a sideways slice. Now the other side. Shift the hilt slightly to your left hand, still keeping your right hand closed over it. You are just shifting control from one sword hand to the other."

 

Again they moved together, this time swinging from left to right. 

 

Pepper felt a gentle warmth flow through her, coming from behind her. She realized it was from Tony's Arc, because her back was pressed to his chest. She could feel his fire roar and pulse in her own body and widened her eyes with the realization.

 

Tony chuckled slowly, his hands still with hers on the scimitar, pointing it straight. "Pepper, let me guess, you can feel my Fire moving through you as well?"

 

"Yes Tony," she whispered, not wanting to disturb the moment. "I can hear a soft roaring... how is that possible?"

 

She felt him smile against her hair and then he kissed the side of her face. "I do not know how or why, but my Fire... just wants your touch, my lady. It reacts very powerfully whenever you are close by." 

 

She smiled widely as he softly murmured, "You have a gift, Pepper, do not ever let anyone tell you otherwise. If your ancestor who saved Summac, could see you now... she would be so proud of how you have excelled in your power." 

 

Pepper flushed and said demurely, "Tony Stark, you flatter me too much for my own good." 

 

"Nope, not as much as you need... now you can control my scimitar too. Close your eyes, focus on your strength, your inner strength. Channel it through you. Move the sword with your strength, I am right here, supporting you." 

 

She did as he said and felt Tony move their joined hands backwards, raising the sword high.

 

"Now, Pepper, raise it up and cleave left, with force!" He said and they moved the scimitar together. She heard its faint whistle as it sliced through the air. 

 

"Again! Up and cleave right!" Again they moved the scimitar through the air. 

 

"Okay, Pepper, now for something difficult. Strike left, then turn it quickly to slice at the right, in one motion." 

 

Pepper bit her lip and focused all her energy on the sword in her hands. She felt Tony firm his grip on her hands, giving her support. Then they lifted it lightly, then swung it hard towards the left. She shifted the weight of it from one hand to the other, Tony holding back and then made a neat slice to the right. 

 

She lowered the sword and opened her eyes happily. She turned around, only to see Tony was not there behind her. He was standing a safe distance away, grinning at her. 

 

"Come on, Pepper, you got this!" He cheered her on. "Try out the moves on dummy!"

 

She smiled and lifted the sword. It was heavy but Pepper knew she could handle the weight on her own. She swung the sword at dummy in a downwards slash and then turned direction mid-way, to strike the dummy upwards.

 

Pepper lowered the sword panting as the dummy bled hay from all sides, leaving a largish pile of straw on the ground. Tony came by her side and placed his hand on her shoulders. 

 

He kissed the side of her head lightly. "Well done Pepper, looks like you have learnt another weapon."

 

She smiled up at him and handed him the sword, using the exact way he had given it to her.

 

"Tony, how did you get such a blade?" She asked curiously as he sheathed it. She widened her eyes as Tony stared away from her, sadness clouding his face.

 

He exhaled sharply and said, "A warrior from the East gave it to me as a gift because he felt I would use it better than he could." Then he tapped his Arc lightly. "It was not the first gift he had given me."

 

He looked at Pepper with a wistful smile around his mouth. "I wish you could have met Yin Sen, Pepper." Tony smiled to himself as he looked at his Arc. "He would have loved your enthusiasm to train and how you can get up on time. I am afraid I vexed him with my tardiness." 

 

They both laughed at that and Pepper hugged Tony impulsively. She burrowed her face in his neck and placed her hand on his Arc, enjoying the surge of power as his Fire rose to her fingertips. 

 

"You do his memory proud, Tony. And you are a good teacher." She whispered softly to him. "I am honored to be your first student."

 

He tightened his arms around her and said, "And I am humbled that you attribute your talent to my teaching." 

 

They stood quietly like that, hugging each other until Pepper felt a soft moist mass on her cheek. She looked up to see snow flakes falling gently from the sky.

 

"Tony, it is snowing..." Then she laughed as he stuck his tongue out to catch a stray snowflake. 

 

"Tony!" 

 

He moved his lips and said, "Tastes wet." Then he bent his head to hers and kissed her softly. "Now you..." he whispered against her lips, "you taste like heaven." 

 

She deepened the kiss and as lovers are wont to do, Tony and Pepper ignored the falling snow and enjoyed a few stolen moments in each others arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for this chapter, I went with the whole Ghost trope of Patrick Swayze standing behind Demi Moore and guiding her with the pottery wheel :P


	18. The Truth about Virginia Potts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Pepper's secret is out! I am relieved...

 

* * *

 

_Nothing haunts us like the things we don't say._

\- Mitch Albom

 

Tony had his arm around Pepper, so he hugged her sideways as they walked through the back gate, towards the house. 

 

"That was a great training session," he said to her, smiling widely, "I have said it before and I say it again: You are the best sparring partner, a knight could ask for."

 

As Pepper smiled smugly, he said naughtily, "And I especially like the way we set things right AFTER we spar...", he winked at her and she smacked him on the arm lightly. 

 

They both came to a stop at the sight of the beautiful black carriage in the courtyard. Tony whistled appreciatively at its classic, clean lines and perfectly matched, black thoroughbreds holstered to it. A man dressed in a fancy black uniform, was holding them still. There was a royal-looking crest on the carriage's doors.

 

Pepper asked in a loud whisper, "Tony, who are they?"

 

Tony shrugged, equally curious. "I have no idea. Say my good man, what are you doing here? Who has come a visiting?"

 

The driver said haughtily, "The King and Queen of Nesswadia have come to visit the Lord of this Keep."

 

Tony smiled. "Well, that would be me. Where are these esteemed guests?"

 

The driver snorted in derision. "If you are Lord Stark, I will eat my hat."

 

Tony chuckled, knowing he looked like a stable hand, with his simple shirt and trousers, rough winter coat and dirty boots. 

 

Pepper said drolly, "Would you like some ale with your hat?" Tony snickered and then the main door opened.

 

Jarvis stepped out, looking flustered. "My Lord, the-"

 

Tony said with a smile, "I know Jarvis, I know, the King and Queen are here. I am coming inside."

 

The driver's mouth was now wide open with horror and as they passed him, Pepper whispered, "I would recommend starting from the brim."

 

They entered the house and Jarvis murmured, "I have seated them in the drawing room, Sir, by the fireplace."

 

"Good man, Jarvis."

 

Pepper took Tony's hand and whispered, "Do you think we should freshen up slightly first?" 

 

He looked down at himself. "Yes, I should at least. I reek of sweat. You, on the other hand..."

 

He looked admiringly at Pepper dressed in his breeches and thick jacket.

 

"Pepper, have I ever told you that you look amazingly arousing in men's clothing... especially," he lightly cupped her backside and pulled her towards him, "especially from the back." 

 

She whispered throatily, 'Yes, Tony, you have mentioned a couple of time. And I would like to add that you look very nice from the back as well." he grinned widely, "I must admit, my lord, I prefer you out of your pants but..." she placed one firm finger against his lips, "now is not the time to discuss each other's finer points... we have guests, Lord Stark."

 

He pouted and she whispered in his ear, "Let's have a mutual appreciation discussion later... without pants... Go and change, I am waiting for you right here."

 

He nodded eagerly and ran upstairs to change his clothes, holding the sack with their armor parts. 

 

Tony quickly changed into a fresh pair of clothes, washed his face and changed his shoes. He kept his sword in his room and applied some musk, so he smelled pleasant.

 

He then went downstairs where Pepper was waiting for him. 

 

"Tony, that was quick."

 

"The faster we meet and greet, the faster they go and the faster we get to appreciate each other." he growled tersely and Pepper suppressed a giggle. 

 

They stepped into the drawing room where a couple was seated. A small child was sitting on the rug by the fireplace, playing with a toy horse. A large man with a sword, was watching the child.

 

Jarvis intoned loudly, "Lord Stark and Lady Virginia are here."

 

The man with the sword came forward and said in a deep voice, "May I present His Royal Highness, King Cusrow of the Island of Nesswadia."

 

The seated man rose. He was tall and blond with a luxurious golden beard and a pointed nose. Tony realized he had to bow because this man was a king. He bowed quickly and saw Pepper curtsy, as best she could in her trousers. 

 

The King nodded his head curtly at them and then stared at Pepper. Tony controlled himself from scowling at the man's avid staring, only because Pepper had placed her hand gently in his.

 

The King said in a soft cultured voice, "I am sorry for staring, my lady, but you are indeed a diamond of the first water. I was expecting you to be beautiful because of your lineage but..." he turned backwards and said, "My dear, don't you think the resemblance is uncanny?"

 

Again, the man with the sword announced, "And Her Royal Highness, Queen Claudia."

 

The woman rose and came forward from her seat. Tony felt Pepper's hand tense in his and he blinked hard himself. For the Queen was a slender, auburn-haired, delicate woman, slightly shorter than her husband, who bore a distinct resemblance to Pepper. 

 

_The hair... Pepper's hair has a rich, redder hue... and she has her cute freckles but this lady, the hair color, the facial features, the way she holds herself... even her eyes... lighter than Pepper's but..._

 

Tony bowed to the Queen but she quickly stepped forward and clasped a shocked Pepper by the arms.

 

"Virginia, don't you remember me? I know we met so long long ago but surely..."

 

Pepper whispered in a hushed tone, "Claudia?"

 

The Queen gasped with happiness and hugged Pepper to her tightly. "Oh cousin, I am so glad to see you! It has been so long since we met..." she blinked away tears, "Virginia, I am so happy to know you are alright! When we heard about Cumbria..." she looked at her husband, "I worried for you!" 

 

The King must have sensed Tony's confusion because he smiled widely and cleared his throat. "Claudia, my dear, perhaps you should sit down and explain why we are here and," he nodded at Tony, "also introduce yourself clearly to Lord Stark."

 

The Queen smiled and dimpled prettily at Tony, who bowed to her. "Lord Stark, I am Queen Claudia. And," she held out her hand as the large guardsman gently led the child to her, "this is the future King of Nesswadia, Prince Cyril." 

 

Pepper knelt and gently shook the child's hand. The golden-haired boy reached out to grab her hair and she laughed and pulled him into her arms, picking him up. 

 

The Queen took Pepper's hand and they both sat back down, Cyril sitting quietly on Pepper's lap. Tony looked around and was confused as to what he should do. 

 

_I am so happy Pepper has found some family... perhaps I should leave them alone? I mean, she should spend some time with her cousin..._

 

Pepper looked up at him, a wide smile on her face but a weird hesitant look in her eyes. 

 

_She's nervous, why? Of my reaction? But I am nothing but happy for her..._

 

Pepper spoke, "Tony, Claudia is my first cousin from my mother's side. My mother's elder sister's daughter. Do you remember me telling you once, about how my aunt went away and never came back to Cumbria?"

 

She smiled at the Queen. "I met Claudia when we were seven, when she had come for a short visit. What fun we used to have, playing together! Do you remember, Claudia? Flower picking and playing with mud..."

 

Claudia squealed and said excitedly, "We used to fool everyone by pretending we were one and the same person!"

 

She turned to her husband. "Virginia and I looked so similar, that we would pretend to be the same girl and confuse the castle guards who were watching us! I am Virginia! No, I am! They used to wonder how Virginia was in two different places at the same time! Oh Virginia!"

 

She touched her head to Pepper's. "I am so sorry, we have not seen each for so long... but with the distance and my mother's health and my marriage..."

 

The King came to stand by her side and with a gentle smile, told her softly, "Perhaps, Claudia, my love, you should start from the beginning."

 

"Oh yes! Let's see! Nesswadia is a week's journey from here, by ship. I have lived there all my life, with my mother, Princess Adele.

I met Cusrow at a ball when I was eighteen and we fell in love. He asked me to marry him a year later and we have been married for 6 years now." She clasped her husband's hand and he continued. 

 

"We would have come earlier but this naughty fellow," he ruffled his son's head, "was too small to handle the journey. However this year, I came to know that one of my dearest friends, Rheiner of Patait, got engaged and I had to attend his wedding. So we made the trip." 

 

Tony exclaimed, "Patait! I know King Rheiner. My uncle, Duke Rorshach is the Steward of Patait." 

 

The King nodded and Claudia said, "That's how we came to Lorinthia! You see, on our way to Patait, I wanted to go to Cumbria."

 

She faltered here and Tony saw Pepper's face fall with sadness. He clasped her shoulder in comfort and noticed the King looking at him thoughtfully.

 

Claudia continued slowly, "We were at the outskirts of Cumbria when we were warned by a band of gypsies, that the Kingdom had fallen and that an evil necromancer, called... Stane, I think, had taken the throne for himself. Then our bodyguard, Peron, risking his life, infiltrated Patait to find out what happened." 

 

Tony was very interested in hearing this. "What did you see in there? What is happening in Cumbria?"

 

The burly guard, Peron, said deeply, "The whole place is heavily guarded by humans and things alike. I say things, because I do not know how to describe them. They are not human, that is all I can say. The people have become slaves."

 

Pepper gasped at this. 

 

"They work all day long and at night, they are locked into their own houses. No one leaves or enters the city unless the Necromancer says so. The people seem to be under some sort of spell. They never talk or even move their faces. Their eyes are blank and empty." 

 

Tony felt his Fire roar through him with anger at Stane's evilness. "What about the Necromancer himself?" 

 

Peron shrugged. "I never saw him and for that I am thankful. I feared I would not be able to leave if I did, so frightening was his sorcery. Do you know, it is permanently winter in Cumbria? The temperature is freezing and there is ice everywhere. Magic, dark magic at hand." He crossed himself quickly.

 

Pepper asked curiously, "How did you get in and out then?"

 

Peron grinned proudly. "Through the sewer pipe in the river, my lady. There are multiple tunnel ways from the pipe but I followed one that led me to the town center, empty and abandoned. So I stayed there and could observe all quietly."

 

He said in a low voice, "I wanted to help some people out but... they are so lifeless and dead-like, that they did not understand me. I could have snuck them out through the sewer pipes but..."

 

Tony asked, "Are there no guards by the sewer? Why, I wonder."

 

Peron said thoughtfully, "There were no guards there. All the human guards seemed to be around the Castle itself. The things, they patrol everywhere. And I think the Necromancer has no fear of people sneaking in. And no one from the town, is in control of their own mind, to sneak out." 

 

Tony had more questions but Claudia spoke then. "When Peron came back with this information, I knew we could not go there." 

 

The King spoke, "We cannot counter magic, not as we are. What of the Queen? Has Stane got her under some sort of spell? How are you free, Virginia?"

 

Pepper swallowed hard and said, "The Queen died the night Stane took over." 

 

Claudia's eyes filled with tears then. The King lowered his head and said sadly, "That evil man.... he killed her... Long live the Queen..."

 

Pepper quietly asked, "How did you find me?"

 

The King spoke, "We moved on to Patait, where we discussed Cumbria and our need to find you, to make sure you were alright. Rheiner then spoke of his own kingdom and how he had nearly lost it to his own religious order. Then... he spoke of how a former knight, a man from Patait and his lady, a red-haired woman with a mystical power, had saved Patait." 

 

Claudia interrupted, "She sounded remarkably like you, Virginia and my mother had told me... that she knew you had the ... you know what I am referring to?" She raised an eyebrow at Pepper, who nodded. "So Rheiner said to seek you out in Lorinthia, where you were living with a Lord Stark." 

 

She looked at Tony. "I thank you, Sir, for taking care of my cousin all this time, when she needed help."

 

Tony barely heard her. He was busy piecing together different snippets of the conversation because there was a loud thought echoing in his mind. 

 

_Claudia's mother, Princess Adele. Claudia married a King. This is Pepper's first cousin. Her aunt is the one Pepper, told me about, the aunt who went away because she had Pepper's gift... The Queen is dead... how is Virginia free? How..._

 

The Dragon stirred and said quietly, _It is as I guessed once... Pepper is more than she appears..._

 

Pepper was looking up at him, still with that nervous look in her bright blue eyes. Tony shook his head, the murmurings in his head annoying him. 

 

_I am missing something here..._

 

Suddenly his brain focused on what Claudia was saying. "Virginia, I am so sorry about your mother, my aunt Helen... I am sorry and sad that you have lost your birthright... is there no one who will fight Stane?"

 

_Aunt Helen... Pepper's mother... the Queen of Cumbria died the same day as Pepper's mother... Stane stabbed her in her bed... But did she really die like that? Wait! Claudia knows about the gift... birthright and lineage... The gift is passed down from mother to daughter... Claudia's mother a princess, had the gift, Claudia does not have it but is a princess...What does that make Pepper?_

 

He felt his heart beat painfully, his mind knowing the truth but his heart refusing to accept Pepper's secret.

 

_It can't be.... It can't..._

 

Then the King exclaimed angrily. "It is an outrage that the noble house of Potts has been usurped from the throne of Cumbria by a necromancer! Why, why did he choose Cumbria of all places?"

 

Tony asked slowly, "Noble house of Potts?" 

 

The King smiled at him. "For the last five centuries, a member of the Potts family has occupied the throne of Cumbria, the good Queen Helen, Virginia's mother, being the most recent ruler. A wise and just ruler. May she rest in peace." 

 

He felt faint. The roar of his Fire was deafening in his ears but Tony's stubborn heart insisted on hearing it spelled out one more time. He asked, his own voice sounding weak to him. "So that makes Pep- I mean, Virginia, the..."

 

"The Princess of Cumbria," he heard Pepper say from far away, in a quiet tone. "I am or at least I was, the Princess of Cumbria."

 

Tony turned to her. Pepper, the Princess, was looking at him silently, thoughtfully, her eyes soft and worried. She said, "It does not matter anymore... Cumbria is lost."

 

Claudia exclaimed, "But Virginia! With your mother gone, you are responsible for Cumbria and its subjects! So now you are the Queen."

 

Those words echoed loudly in his head.  _The Queen. Queen Virginia of Cumbria... The Queen is dead, long live the new Queen. Queen Virginia Potts of Cumbria!_

 

He was dimly aware that the people in the room were talking but Tony couldn't breathe. 

 

He stepped backwards, murmuring some excuse and walked quickly outside, out of the house. He stood in the courtyard and heard Magdalene loudly exclaim, "Lady Virginia is actually a Queen!" from the kitchen window. 

 

Tony smiled tensely, happy that at least someone like him, was shocked. 

 

_Anthony,_  whispered the Dragon,  _breathe in and out... breathe my boy..._

 

He whispered incredulously to himself, "How did I not see this? How... why... Pepper is the Queen?!"

 

He somehow ended up in the stables, standing near Balthazar's stall. His horse came over to nuzzle him and he absently patted Balthazar's velvety nose, his mind still reeling with the news. 

 

Tony felt a soft hand on his shoulder and turned to look at Pepper, wide-eyed and nervous.

 

"Tony..." she said softly, "I know this must be a shock..."

 

He looked at her as if seeing her for the first time.

 

_Beautiful blue-eyed fire queen of my heart... a waif from the water, turned out to be a Queen... my Pepper... is the Queen of Cumbria... is she mine anymore?_

 

Tony shook his head hard.

_I need some air, I need to get out of here!_

 

He opened the stall door and swung himself onto Balthazar. 

 

Pepper said quietly, "Tony..."

 

Tony said tersely, "I am sorry, I need to think, I need some air, I need to get out of here, I will leave you to your guests."

 

He guided Balthazar out and rode hard out of the Keep, not looking back, wishing he and Pepper had not returned to the Keep, after their training. 

 


	19. Hiding Away

* * *

 

_If you knew the secret of life, you too would choose no other companion but love._

\- Rumi

 

Pepper watched Tony ride out of the Keep, like all the hounds of hell were after him. She swallowed hard, feeling the aching despair of fear in her chest. 

 

"I knew this day would come, I knew I would be found out... But I did not want to hurt him! Oh god, will he forgive me for this??", she cried out, standing in the stable door. 

 

Pepper lowered her head into her hands and was going to cry when she heard a serpentine whisper,  _Virginia..._

 

She raised her head, curious because the sound seemed to be coming from her mind.  _Virginia,_  the voice whispered again and she said questioningly, "Dragon?"

 

_Yes, Virginia, it is me... remember this... Anthony loves you... no matter how harsh his actions are... remember... he loves you... do not leave him to his doubts... remind him who you really are... not just a crown..._

 

She nodded and the Dragon snuffed at her gently,  _You of eternal fire and Anthony of my Fire, are made for each other. Do not let your birthright frighten him away. Make him see reason. After all, you are the sensible one._

 

It roared with laughter at its own quip  and then all was quiet.

 

Pepper whispered, "Thank you..." and walked back to the house. 

 

Claudia stood up when she came and asked worriedly, "What is it? Why did Lord Stark leave?"

 

Pepper opened her mouth, unsure what to say, when the King Cusrow said quietly, "He did not know you were the Queen of Cumbria. It has shocked him. He needs time to think."

 

She stared at the King and he said with a soft smile, "I was looking at him all the while. Lord Stark has eyes only for you. He loves you dearly. But not for your throne, just you as you are. He truly did not know of your royalty. The look on his face..."

 

Pepper lowered her head, biting her lip in stress. "Lord Stark... Tony has had some bad experiences with royalty. He... he does not think highly of monarchs and queens. I do not know how he will take this."

 

The King said slowly, "You love him as much as he loves you..."

 

She nodded firmly and realized Claudia was looking at her and her husband, wide-eyed. Claudia said sputtering, "It is all fine for him to love you, Virginia but you... you do realize that you and Lord Stark have no future together?"

 

Pepper just looked at her quietly, while Claudia continued, confused, "I mean, the man is a just a lord, and that too, not a lord from a distinguished family. His mother may have been a lady but his father was a soldier, a knight, who fell to the sword. I-"

 

Pepper interrupted her gently. "My dear Claudia, Lord Stark's lineage does not matter to me in the least. I would not care if he was a lord's son or a butcher's son. He is the love of my life and I do not care a whit for money or propriety."

 

"What's more," she added firmly, "I plan to marry him. We are engaged. To be wed in Spring."

 

Claudia gasped comically and the King just smiled at her quietly.

 

Pepper exhaled, hearing her own words about her and Tony had given her confidence.

 

Claudia recovered from her shock and rallied her argument. "But Virginia! You are a Queen! You cannot marry a nobleman! Especially one as poor as Lord Stark! You are meant to marry someone of your own class and breeding, someone who will be the next King or Prince of Cumbria! Think of our house, the house of Potts!"

 

Pepper said softly, "I am proud to be from the House of Potts and proud of my lineage but... would I give up the man I love, to do right by a throne?" She smiled. "I would not. Lord Stark is worth more to me than a crown. Than even Cumbria."

 

Claudia  gasped loudly again and she continued, "I know it seems disrespectful, I know I seem foolish but ... you do not know Lord Stark like I do... we have been through so much together... he saved my life, not knowing who I was, he accepted me as an equal in his home and the battlefield, he has taught me so much and..." she flushed thinking of her gift, the Power of Summac, "he has seen my worst and loves me for it." 

 

She lifted her chin up and said firmly to Claudia, whose mouth had fallen open, "Yes, Tony has seen my power and he and only he has taught me how to accept it, how to be proud of it and how to use it rightly. We are one, Tony and I. I will not leave him because I need to marry according to my station."

 

"The Elders will not like this," whispered Claudia. "They will not like any of it."

 

"I do not care for their opinion. In fact, if they remained in Cumbria, then they are not in their faculties as your guardsman mentioned. And I am no longer Princess Virginia of Cumbria. I have no station. I am a runaway and the Iron Knight asked me to be his wife. And I will marry him and will be honored to remain at his side, till the end of my days, come what may."

 

The King asked, "Virginia, Lord Stark used to be a knight?"

 

"Yes, Your Highness, he was cruelly cast aside by his own King, whom he faithfully served for many years. His rank may have been stripped from him but he is still a knight in skill, a very powerful warrior and a good man." 

 

"Can he not fight Stane? Free Cumbria from the Necromancer's grasp?" 

 

Pepper sighed and said, "I have no doubt in his capabilities but... I cannot, I will not ask him to risk his life and limb to fight that evil. Stane is a mighty foe and... oh let me speak the truth! Can't you both see?" she appealed to them, "I cannot bear to lose Tony, I cannot! Cumbria is simply not worth the risk of him taking on Stane and dying... It is simply not worth it..." she ended on a whisper. 

 

Then she straightened, determined to make her point. "The Queen of Cumbria is dead, may her soul rest in peace. The Throne has fallen. For all who are concerned, the Princess of Cumbria is lost as well. Please... please accept this and be happy for me."

 

Pepper smiled at Claudia, tears in her eyes. "I may have lost a kingdom but I found a love worth double its value and I am truly blessed." 

 

The King surprised her by clasping her hands tightly in his. "I heard a wise man from across the ocean, from a foreign land, once say, " _Reason is powerless in the expression of Love_ ". I know now what that means, looking at you and your knight. You are truly blessed and not just with wealth."

 

He looked at his wife thoughtfully. "Who are we to stand in your way, especially after we should be happy, just knowing you are alive and well?"

 

Claudia rose and came to them, she placed her hand over their joint ones. "Cusrow is right, I am sorry... we should be happy you are safe from that evil and you are with the man you love. Virginia, do accept our happiness at your engagement and please... invite us to your wedding. We will come for it, I promise you."

 

Pepper hugged Claudia and then hugged Cusrow too. 

 

The King said, "We must leave now, we have a boat to catch from the nearest port, Loros." 

 

Pepper picked up Cyril and kissed him. Then she hugged Claudia tightly, saying, "I thought I had no family but I am so glad that you found me, Claudia. Do not be a stranger." 

 

Claudia said tearfully, "Virginia, if you ever need us, send word by boat and remember, you can come to us always. Come to Nesswadia." 

 

Pepper watched them leave and then signed loudly.  _Now where has Lord Stark gone to... and more importantly, when will he return?_

 

 

* * *

 

Tony stared moodily at his glass of ale. It was his second glass and he already wanted a fifth. 

 

_I just want to get drunk and forget... forget what I have learnt._

 

_This seems familiar... sitting at a bar, alcohol all around you, waiting to get drunk, so you can fall into a dreamless sleep... Tsk Tsk_ said the Dragon with a deep hiss.  _I thought you had put such days behind you, Anthony...._

 

Tony whispered slowly, "I had done so... for a woman...  sorry, for a queen..." he snorted. "How did I not see it?"

 

The Dragon huffed tiredly.  _There were certain clues about her, that even I see now in retrospect but the past is not important Anthony... the future is... you need to go back to Virginia._

 

Two days had passed since he had run away from his own house. He had taken up residence at a rather seedy bar on the outskirts of Lorinthia. The young dark-haired girl who was serving drinks, cleaned the bar table and smiled at him.

 

Tony smiled back faintly and then stared at the shiny porcelain statue, hung close to the ceiling. It was a common cheap statue of a mermaid sitting on a rock.

 

The statue was poorly crafted but it made him recall his time in the Abyss with the Mer Princess Pepper and he felt his heart clench with pain. 

 

He smirked sarcastically at himself. "Now that dream time seems like an omen... Pepper, royalty... even the Abyss was trying to show me." 

 

The Dragon huffed so loudly that Tony grimaced.  _Anthony, exactly how long are you going to hide away in this ... shabby establishment?_

 

He grimaced. "I do not know how to face her. Another royal in my life. I feel as if... I don't know her anymore."

 

_It is just a title... it does not change what Virginia is... what you love about her... she is more than just a crown. Deep down, you know that. That is not all you are upset about... admit it, at least to yourself._

 

Tony spoke slowly to his ale glass. "Yes, truth be told, Pepper being the Queen of Cumbria is a shocker... but how could she keep such a big fact about herself from me? She's been lying for a year."

 

He pushed away his glass and noticed that there was a commotion behind him. Tony turned slowly and saw a burly patron argue with the skinny barkeeper, catching the smaller man by the scruff of his neck.

 

"You cocksucking smellfungus, you promised us a wench!"

 

"I know, sir, it's just... there are none right now." 

 

"Well then," the burly one chuckled evilly, his companions chortled as well. "Who is that then?"

 

They pointed at the bar and Tony saw the dark-haired girl, who had been polishing glasses, drop a glass in fear. Her hand was at her throat and she was trembling. 

 

The barkeeper stammered out, "That is our cook. She has been working as a waitress today... we are short handed... she is not that type." 

 

The burly one threw back his head and guffawed loudly. He stood up and flung the barkeeper away like a twig. "We do not care, mate... all we want is a hole to stick our bracmard in. Be it willing or unwilling." 

 

At this, the young woman nimbly darted behind the door and ran into the kitchen, locking the door firmly.

 

Tony stood up as the burly one reached the kitchen door and began pounding on it with his fists. 

 

"Open this door, woman. And I promise I wont hurt you too much."

 

Tony clenched his fists and felt his Flame surge within him.  _Looks like you got your wish, Dragon. I am not going to get sloshed tonight._

 

The barkeeper ran at the burly lout, trying to move him away. "Sir! Please! I implore you! She is no-".

 

The lout turned and punched the barkeeper hard in the face. He fell to the ground in a heap. 

 

Tony gently pulled the barkeeper away and then stepped up to the burly man as he heard the woman calling for help. He tapped the lout lightly on his shoulder. 

 

The man turned and Tony looked into his thick heavily jowled face. He said softly, "Here now mate, the lady is not willing. Leave her be."

 

The man turned and smirked at Tony, revealing rows of chipped and broken teeth.

 

_Great... he is a brawler..._

 

"What is it to you, jobbernowl? What are you, defender of the bar?" He laughed loudly at his own joke.

 

Tony smiled slowly and said, "As a matter of fact, I am a defender of sorts. Perhaps you have heard of the Iron Knight?"

 

Then he grimaced as he saw a thick trail of snot slowly falling from the lout's nose. The man wiped his nose with the back of his hand and Tony shuddered.

 

"I have..." said the lout musingly, "But here now! You claims to be the Iron Knight!" He threw his head back and guffawed loudly. "Hear this, boyos, this here pissant claims to be the mighty Iron Knight." 

 

Tony sighed and stretched his neck and his hands out, preparing himself for the fight. The lout eyed him curiously and then smiled. "In any case, tiny man, a bit of exercise always puts me in the mood for a good fuck. So..."

 

He swung drunkenly at Tony, who easily dodged his punch with a quick step to his left. The lout shook his head and then jabbed at Tony again, who ducked. This time, he punched the lout squarely in the stomach and the man wheezed and doubled over. 

 

Tony shook his fist in pain. "Oh my, you are a solid piece of flesh! Better get my gauntlet." 

 

He turned and moved quickly as the lout's friend, a skinny smelly man, came at him with a stool. The stool crashed to the floor and Tony smartly double punched the skinny man, once in the face and then in the chest.

 

_Where are my gauntlets?? Oh wait, I left them at home!_

 

Then he saw stars as he felt a fist hit him firmly in the shoulder, spinning him around with force. Tony took another blow to the chest and then hit back blindly, connecting with something hard that snapped.

 

He grimaced as he saw he had hit the lout in the nose and it seemed to be broken. The lout was clutching his face now, yowling loudly as blood poured from it. 

 

Then someone shouted raucously, "Fight! Fight!"

 

_Oh shit... that tears it..._

 


	20. Lord Stark Returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked igotyoufirst's one word description of the lout as a bar-ogre so much, I decided to use it in this chapter :)
> 
> Also, to avoid ending on a cliff-hanger, I will be uploading the resolution to this little scenario tomorrow and on Tuesday as well.

 

 

* * *

 

_If you are irritated by every rub, how will you be polished?_

_-_ Rumi

 

 

Tony stepped over the fallen skinny friend as the bar room broke out into a vicious fight. Suddenly glasses of ale were being thrown across the room as everyone found someone to punch. The young barkeep was conscious and kneeling on the floor, hands over his head, trying to shout over the din but to no avail.

 

The lout's friends were in the thick of it and Tony saw they were really getting into the spirit of things, by picking up stools and chairs to hit people with. 

 

_Now what! Wait, the girl! I must get her out of here!_

 

He stepped around the bar, picked up his sword from his stool and then left the room. Tony quickly ran to the backyard, knowing the kitchen would have another entrance. He stood there, staring the wall, puzzled.  _Oh crap! There isn't another entrance. How do I get her out?_

 

The shouts from the bar grew louder and Tony looked around.  _Come on, there has to be a way in and out... wait!_  For he saw there was a small window. He saw someone moving in there, so he walked to it and rapped on it sharply. 

 

Then he then heard a fearful scream. Tony said hurriedly, "Miss, it is okay, I am trying to help you! You can't leave through the bar! Can you climb out of the window?"

 

He heard the girl come towards the window and she said in a small, scared voice, "How do I know you are not with them? I am scared! Leave me alone!"

 

Tony sighed loudly and was going to cajole her, when he heard a snuffling, snorting noise and turned around. He shook his head in irritation, for standing in front of him, nose bleeding profusely, was the bar-ogre.

 

"Oi! Little man! I have a bone to pick with you! Come here and fight me!"

 

"Sir, haven't you had enough of this?" Then the ogre quickly moved towards him and before Tony knew it, he was punched hard in the face. 

 

He felt the blow shake him all the way to his toes and Tony fell over on his rump, clutching his eye. Dimly, he looked up to see the bar-ogre was going to punch him when he was down, so he rolled out of the way quickly. 

 

He wasn't fast enough and felt a boot kick him firmly in his butt. Tony cried out in pain and then stood up quickly. The ogre grinned evilly at him as he moved closer to Tony, arms outstretched. "I am going to tear you into two, little man!"

 

Suddenly Tony had had enough. "I am not little!" He yelled and as the bar-ogre stepped towards him, Tony brought his foot down hard on the man's toes. The ogre howled  and before he could react, Tony kneed him in the groin. The bar-ogre clutched his privates and fell to his knees in pain. Tony was catching his breath, so he was taken aback by the girl's sudden appearance behind the lout. He grinned as she brought a flower pot down hard on the ogre's head.

 

For a moment, the giant being swayed in place and then fell flat on his face. Tony and the girl whooped with joy. Then Tony remembered that the ogre had friends.

 

"Okay young lady, we need to get out of here! Now!" 

 

He put his fingers to his lips to call Balthazar, when the girl said tearfully, "Please, sir, my fiance... he's still in there..."

 

Tony shook his head to clear it. "Your fiance? Who..."

 

She said softly, "The barkeep... Klein, we are betrothed. I cannot leave... I cannot leave without him."

 

Tony cussed violently and the girl stepped back, defeated. "Sir, you can go if you want, I must save him."

 

She turned to go back to the kitchen and Tony sighed loudly, knowing what he had to do.

 

"Alright, young lady, alright, we need to rescue your Klein." He held out his hand. "I am Tony and you are?"

 

She said softly, "Felicity."

 

He shook her hand and she asked, "Do you have a plan? To get back in quietly." 

 

Tony stared at the window. "I think I do." 

 

 

* * *

 

Pepper slowly walked back to the Keep. Night had fallen. Two days had passed since the Nesswadias had visited Stark Keep and Tony had ridden away.

The first day, she had seen her cousin and her family off and then, she had drifted aimlessly around the East Wing, trying to gather her thoughts. Magdalene had confronted her, bringing up her lineage. What followed was a surprisingly tearful argument about her keeping such a secret for so long but at the end of the argument, she and Maggie had made their peace with each other. 

The next day, she had spent entirely in the Village, visiting Stephanie and Happy and their two amusing children. It had been a pleasant distraction that had kept her from thinking about Tony and the way he had reacted to her secret.

 

Today, she had woken up late and taken a long ride on her own. Now night had fallen. Pepper climbed up the Hill and stood there quietly, staring down at the Keep.  _I remember this view... I was running away from the slavers, desperate to put as much distance between them and me as possible. And I had wondered whose house was this..._

 

She sighed.  _I do not know how to explain my lineage to Tony. I have hidden such a big secret for so long. No wonder he is hurt..._

 

Then she looked down at the rings on her fingers, one a dark blue, one glowing brightly. Pepper smiled and straightened herself.

 

_Well... Tony can be angry and hurt. I am going to apologize and explain myself and resolve this. The man is stubborn but I'm not going to let him push me away! _

 

She touched the arc ring softly.  _Now his lordship better come home, so I can have this discussion with him. Else I am going to have to ride out and find him._

 

She heard a deep serpentine voice whisper to her,  _Anthony is on his way home. He started out, doing something stupid but..._  The voice chuckled,  _but fate stopped him in time._

 

Then Pepper smiled as she saw the Keep gates open. She recognized Balthazar's mighty outline, even in the shadowy darkness.  "Thank you, Dragon." she whispered.

 

Then she furrowed her brow in confusion at the smaller horse following him.

 

_Tony's brought someone with him... but whom?_

 

She quickly descended the hill, ran lightly across the clearing behind the Keep and to the back gate. 

 

Pepper used her key to open it and ran to the main door. She opened the door and silently observed the scene in front of her.

 

Tony was sitting in his favorite chair, his head in his hands. Magdalene was chiding him loudly. Looking down at the floor, Pepper realized why.

 

His boots were full of muck and he had walked into the house without taking them off, leaving a lovely trail of muddy prints all over the floor.

 

She then noticed the couple standing nervously at one side. A very young couple, barely in their twenties. The scruffy blond young man was wringing his cap in his hands and the pretty dark haired girl next to him, put her arm around him and hugged him gently.  

 

That is when Pepper noticed the dirt marks on the girl's apron and the amount of mud on the couple's shoes as well. 

 

Tony finally lifted his head very tiredly and Pepper took one look at his bruised and bloodied face and leapt into action.

 

"Magdalene!" She said sternly and the entire room looked at her in shock. "Maggie, leave the floor for now! Get some water and honey please!" 

 

Magdalene thankfully listened to her and Pepper rushed to Tony, who had leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes tightly.

 

She gently moved her fingers over his face, noting his purplish swollen eye and bloodied lip. His shirt was sprinkled with blood and what looked like spit.

 

"Tell me, Tony." she said matter-o-factly, "Where does it hurt?"

 

"It hurts everywhere," he croaked out, "even my ass hurts."

 

Before Pepper could comment on this, the girl spoke up timidly, "He did get kicked on his behind, miss."

 

Pepper noticed the boy's nose was bleeding and she asked, "What about you? How badly are you hurt?"

 

He said softly with a shy smile, "I am okay. Just a small punch." He shrugged as the girl tsked at him and gently touched his face. "I am okay, really, Felicity." he said to her.  

 

Pepper smiled as she saw how comfortable they were with each other.  _Young love..._

 

Then she turned back to Tony, who had sighed deeply. Magdalene came over with a tray, containing a jar of medicinal honey and cold compresses. 

 

She handed one to the girl, who promptly held it against the boy's nose, trying to stop the bleeding. He smiled at her and squeezed her hand in his.

 

Magdalene came closer to Pepper, eyebrows busy making gestures at the young couple. 

 

Pepper gave her a quelling look and took a compress, holding it against Tony's bloodied eye. He grimaced and she said gently,  "Alright, my lord, would you like to explain what happened?" 

 

Tony silently took another compress and pressed it to his shoulder. Then he said shortly, "It was nothing. If you will excuse me, I would like to retire to my room." 

 

He tried to push Pepper's hand away from his eye, so he could stand up but she held firm. 

 

She asked solicitously, "Are your legs injured, my lord?"

 

He shook his head, not looking at her, so she neatly sat sideways on his lap, leaning closer to him, so she could tend to his face.

 

Tony huffed loudly at her closeness but he stayed still as she gently pressed the poultice to his eye, trying to soothe the swelling. He avoided her gaze, so Pepper caught his jaw and made him look at her.

 

She looked into his open brown eye and whispered firmly, "You have been gone for two whole days, Tony Stark. I am not going to let you disappear to your room in a huff. Not until I know you are okay. So you better start explaining." 

 

For a moment, they had a staring competition, mutinous brown at patient blue and finally Tony gave way. He said shortly, "I was staying at a nearby tavern." 

 

"The Skanky Bush." said the young man helpfully and Pepper could not help but giggle.

 

Tony scowled. "Yes, a very aptly named tavern. I was sitting at the bar quietly, minding my own business, when a local patron started a fight. I had to stop it, so I tried to. And I got hit once or twice. That's it."

 

The boy said quickly, "It wasn't all that brief as Tony puts it." Pepper turned towards him and smiled encouragingly at him. He started to explain. She remained on Tony's warm lap, looping one arm around him gently for balance, listening to the boy talk about the great bar fight.

 

At the end of it as Klein was enthusiastically explaining how Tony had gotten him out of the fighting bar, Pepper studied Tony. 

 

She smiled at him and gently pushed back his hair from his brow. Tony quietly looked at her, unspoken emotions swirling in his one normal eye. She gently stroked his beard and he instinctively leaned against her hand. Then she felt his jaw tighten and he moved his face away, staring at the ground.

 

Pepper opened her mouth but realized they were in company. She turned back to the couple. "Alright, you two, you are staying here tonight. Maggie, give the young lady, the upper room please. The young man can stay down here."

 

The girl, Felicity, met her gaze and Pepper recognized the silent plea in her green eyes. 

 

She nodded, understanding and said, "Better yet, let them both sleep here, downstairs. Do you mind, Felicity? Those rooms are horribly dusty. We will give you some bedding, you can remain warm by the fire."

 

The way they both grinned at her happily, made Pepper instinctively smile back. Maggie opened her mouth to object but Pepper gave her a stern look and she shut it.

 

She stood because Tony was fidgeting. He slowly pushed himself up, ignoring her outstretched hand of support. He moved towards the staircase and the boy Klein stepped towards him, Felicity close behind.

 

"Tony, I do not know how to thank you for helping us... I owe you everything. You saved Felicity and you came back for me. I... how can I repay you?" 

 

Tony told him gently, "You and your lady are too young to be running a bar, especially one frequented by such rough patrons. Isn't there someone you can go to? What about your parents?"

 

The boy flushed and looked at his feet. Felicity spoke clearly, "Klein and I only have each other. We are childhood friends."

 

She squeezed the boy's shoulder hand and continued, "We ran away from our hometown because... well, my father had sold me to our overlord, to pay off his debts. Klein used to work for the overlord as a servant. When he saw I was a prisoner, he rescued me from the overlord's cabin."

 

The boy told Tony with a touch of nervousness, "We have been on the run ever since. The overlord was very angry and must have reported us to his lord. If they ever find us, they will..." he shuddered involuntarily and the girl kissed his cheek softly.

 

Pepper was amazed by the story of the two young lovers. Tony said quietly, "I understand you are engaged to each other?"

 

"Yes," the boy said shyly, "We plan to marry once we have a steady job and some money."

 

Tony rubbed his chin, thinking as Pepper said, "You cannot go back to the Skanky Bush. What if those goons come back?" 

 

The boy swallowed hard, despair evident on his youthful face, while Felicity just looked at them sadly. "You are right, my lady, but where can we go?" She said softly. 

 

Then Tony snapped his fingers. "I have an idea!" He turned to Pepper. "What about Boron? They would be safe there!"

 

Pepper exclaimed, "That's right!" 

 

He explained to the couple, "Boron is a small township not far from here. A twenty minute ride. It is quiet and the people are good decent folk. You wouldn't have any trouble." 

 

Felicity said, "That is good to hear, Tony. We could look for some simple work, couldn't we, Klein?" He nodded, eagerly.

 

Then Pepper spoke, "I can help you there as well. I am building a small inn on the edge of the town. And I need staff. You both could work as cooks or as receptionists. The pay is not much but you would be able to live on premises." 

 

The girl clapped her hands with glee as the boy broke into a huge smile. "That sounds wonderful, your Ladyship!" 

 

"Please." she smiled, "Call me Pepper. There is no need for titles."

 

"Okay...Pepper." said the boy shyly. The girl instinctively hugged her and Pepper laughed.

 

"Thank you so much, Pepper! You have helped us so much!"

 

The boy hugged Tony. He stiffened and gently patted his back.

 

Felicity moved closer to him and she said joyfully, "You too, Tony! Thank you for saving me!" 

 

Then Pepper hid her smile as Felicity softly kissed Tony on his cheek and he turned bright red with embarrassment.

He caught Pepper's eye and she winked at him, enjoying his cute discomfort. 

 

But he didn't say a word, he just lowered his head and walked away to go upstairs.

 

Pepper watched him go and then decided to help Maggie. She gathered bedding materials and once the young couple was settled in front of the fireplace, she said her goodbyes and went to her room. 

 

Pepper shut the door and leaned against it, closing her eyes.  _Now I can stay here and let Tony sulk or..._ she sighed deeply, _or I can confront the dragon in his cave._

 

She heard a low curse and was confused for a second until she realized it must be Tony. 

 

_That's it! I am going to talk to him whether he wants to or not!_

 

She looked down at her walking dress and boots.  _But not like this. I need to freshen up. I need to ambush Tony._

 

Pepper smiled wickedly.  _And I know just how to do it._

 

 

 

 

 


	21. Queen of his Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not miss tomorrow's chapter! Smut Warning in advance.

 

* * *

 

_Doubt thou the stars are fire;_   
_Doubt that the sun doth move;_   
_Doubt truth to be a liar;_   
_But never doubt I love._

\- Hamlet, William Shakespeare

 

Tony stood in front of the fireplace, his arms raised slightly. He took a deep breath, trying to clear the throbbing ache in his left shoulder, where he had been punched . He had tried to pull off his shirt but had forgotten about his injury. 

 

He swore loudly, "Goddamn it!"

 

"My lord, may I help you?" A low voice said from behind his door.

 

He knew who the voice belonged to and gritted his teeth. "There is no need." he growled out.

 

Of course Pepper did not listen to him and entered the room. He felt her hands on his back, gently feeling him.

 

She moved in front of him and stood close. Her warm hand passed over the large purple bruise on his shoulder.

 

He hissed as she pressed it slightly.  

 

Pepper looked at him with soft blue eyes and said gently, "Tony, you can't stretch your shoulder anymore. Let us do this one arm at a time."

 

She unbuttoned his shirt completely and pulled it out of his trousers. She then unbuttoned the cuffs of both sleeves. 

 

Tony wanted to object but he was curious to see how she would take off his shirt.

 

Pepper stepped even closer, such that she was brushing against him. He took a deep breath, the intoxicating scent of lilies filling his nostrils. Then she supported his injured left side by placing one of her hands on his back, holding him firm.

 

She helped him shimmy his right hand out of the sleeve, by bending his elbow and his wrist.

 

When his right hand was free, she turned her attention to his injured side and gathered the shirt in bunches, carefully moving it off by the sleeve. 

 

Tony stayed silent, rather astounded by her gentle handling of his injury. He stood there in his pants, bare chested and barefoot, waiting to see what she was going to do next. 

 

Pepper nudged him to sit in a chair and threw another log on the fire. He watched her walk to the window and open it. 

 

Tony exclaimed, "Pepper, what on earth, it is freezing outside!"

 

"My lord," she said distractedly, as she seemed to be collecting something from the sill, "You need something cold on your bruise. What better than some ice?"

 

She placed whatever she had collected in a neat square of cloth, that Tony recognized as one of his kerchiefs. Then Pepper closed the window and came back to him with the kerchief. 

 

She knelt between his legs and reaching up, gently placed it on his left shoulder. Tony jerked upwards, yowling, nearly knocking her over. 

 

"That hurts! "

 

"Tony, if you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much! Do not be so delicate! It is a little cold, that's all!"

 

Tony growled something indistinct even to himself. 

 

Pepper said, "If you hadn't had gone to sulk, this wouldn't have happened!"

  
Tony grumbled, "If your secret hadn't shocked me so, I wouldn't have run away to sulk!"

Pepper was smiling at him. She gently pressed it against his bruise and he relaxed slightly.

 

He churlishly muttered, "Thank you for helping me with my shirt."

 

Pepper said quietly, "You're welcome."

 

Then Tony took a deep breath and looked at Pepper, kneeling before him, leaning tenderly on him. He gulped hard as he realized what she was wearing, a knee-length, flowing white sheath with full sleeves. She looked at him, wide-eyed, hair tied back neatly.

 

_She seems so fragile and ... child-like... why do I feel as if I have seen her like this before?_

 

Then she murmured, "I shall get more snow..." and made to stand up. He offered her his hand and she placed her warm one in his. As was his habit, Tony rubbed his thumb over her fingers as she used his hand to support her ascent. 

 

Then Pepper was standing in front of him, in front of the fireplace and Tony realized that her chemise was so sheer, that the firelight rendered it nearly transparent.

 

He slowly dragged his eyes up over her slender frame, starting from her delicate feet and narrow ankles, up Pepper's heavenly long lean legs and creamy thighs. He felt his cock throb as his gaze moved over her pretty reddish brown curls hiding her womanhood. 

 

Then he continued to move his eyes upwards, over her taut belly that he knew was satiny soft, her beautiful firm breasts and her delicately profiled neck with its dips and hollows. He lingered over her lush pink lips, curved into a soft smile and met her eyes then, staring into the beautiful, deep blue orbs, shining like the ocean at night. The look of love and tenderness in them, made him swallow hard.

 

Tony felt Pepper's soft fingers slowly touch his face and linger over his bruised eye. "The swelling has reduced." she murmured thoughtfully. 

 

He couldn't find his tongue but thoughts were racing through his mind like fishes through a stream. 

 

_Pepper always takes such good care of me when I am injured... or even when I am alright, she cares for me... I cannot believe she didn't tell me... she has been hiding this for so long..._

 

But he spoke of something completely unrelated to his thoughts.

 

Tony spoke slowly, "Pepper, the first night after the slavers, when you came to my room," he saw her eyes flicker at that, "you were wearing a shift just like this one." He shook his head, amazed at his burning need, to tell her this now. 

 

"Yes," she said softly, her fingers gently pushing back his hair from his forehead.

 

"I had been sitting here, in this very chair and I could see right through your shift," he whispered, "and I had wanted to be a gentleman and look away but I couldn't take my eyes off you. I just couldn't."

 

Pepper just looked at him silently, eyes soft. 

 

"Before you came in, I had wondered what should I do. You see, suddenly, I was responsible for someone else, something frighteningly new to me. And then you offered yourself to me and I wanted you so badly." 

 

"But you did not hurt me, Tony." she whispered. "You are a good man, my lord."

 

Memories of Pepper assailed him and Tony said quietly, "Why am I thinking of that memory, of that time now? Because after that day, my view of you changed. I had always dreaded responsibility but I had realized then, that by killing those slavers, I was responsible for you. And somehow it didn't scare me. I didn't want to slake my lust on you because... well, I am not that sort of man, to take advantage. But I also felt responsible for you. I could not hurt you."

 

He stood slowly, looking at her sadly. "Pepper, I did not want anyone to suffer what you suffered under the slavers, so I eradicated them. And then you found me in the cold and saved me. Again you blew me away with that act. No one had cared for me like that... at least not for a long time... I had forgotten what it was like to have someone's care..."

 

She was going to interrupt him, so he said, "Please hear me out." 

 

Pepper nodded and he continued, "Then you came to me and asked me to train you... and we started training together... that's when I felt a kinship with you. I felt you were just like me, someone who had lost their family, their standing, their everything and was lost in turn. And I thought that like the Dragon had helped me, I could help you. From that kinship, I found purpose and a friend."

 

He smiled sadly, "We became good friends, didn't we, Pepper? Finally I had someone and someone had my back."

 

She took his hand and whispered to him fiercely, "Tony, I still have your back. Nothing has changed."

 

He whispered slowly, "But it has, Pepper, don't you see? We aren't the same at all. You have been lying to me for a year." 

 

Pepper flushed and Tony turned and walked to the window. Looking out at the white snow, he swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the thick lump of emotion in his throat. He pressed the kerchief to his shoulder.

 

Suddenly angry at himself, he said, "Why didn't I see it? Why didn't I see the truth? Why didn't I think about how you ended up here? Looking back, I realize there were so many clues to your lineage." 

 

He closed his eyes, recalling memories. "You could read and write... only a gentle-bred lady would know that. You could ride well and sing too... again tell-tale signs of a lady but you knew how to cook?" he muttered questioningly.

 

Pepper looked at him and said quietly, "I spent a lot of time in the kitchen, I learnt a lot from the castle cooks." 

 

"Is that normal? The future queen spending time with the hired help?"

 

She said slowly, "I did not have a conventional royal upbringing, Tony. My father was a social man but he cared more for his family and his friends than a rich court life. And after he died," she smiled sadly, "my mother had to fight politically for her crown, for the throne. There were many so-called friends and relatives, who felt a man should be king. But she held strong and the throne remained hers. Then people avoided us, so we lived a very isolated life. I did not have balls and soirees or courtly gatherings but I had simple pleasures like gathering flowers or cooking, drawing or playing the pianoforte for the castle inhabitants, be they servant or soldier. My mother did not care much for titles, my lord, and I do not either. Titles do not make a man great, his deeds do."

 

He ignored that and refocused. "So that explains why you get along well with the villagers and others, you do not have the airs of those typical from a royal family." 

 

She nodded in agreement. 

 

"So what else? What else did I miss? You may not have airs but you have the manners of nobility. You know how to dance." 

 

"Yes," Pepper smiled softly. "I used to practice with my friends and I had a tutor. He would teach me singing and dancing and courtly manners."

 

"So that explains that." Tony laughed sarcastically. "Good breeding shows, you were always more polite and had better manners than me. I just put it down to the fact that you were a lady. What else have I missed, Pepper?" 

 

She said in anguish, "Tony... is this really necessary?" 

 

"Oh yes, it is, Princess!" He said angrily and she flinched at his tone.

 

Tony shoved his hands in his pants, resisting the urge to pull her into his arms and shake her. "I want to understand exactly how I foolishly fell for your lies, that you were just a noblewoman. Let's continue, shall we? The power of Summac... it has been passed down, from generation to generation of women in your family, right?"

 

She nodded. 

 

"So all the female members of your house, have the power or pass it down to their next descendant. A royal house of pyromancy..." he mulled it over for a second, "yes, I can see that. The noble house of Potts, actually the royal house of Potts, has the strain of a magical power... Your mother told you to hide your power because it wouldn't do to have a royal who could magically control fire. I mean, no one in your house, has ever been open about this gift, correct?"

 

Pepper said quietly, "It is a family secret. If the people of Cumbria knew that their rulers could control fire, they would think they were being ruled by witches."

 

She lowered her head. "Anyway, they do think that I am a witch... because there were many witnesses, that saw me murder my mother with my misfire at Stane." 

 

For a minute, Tony completely forgot he was angry with Pepper. He stepped closer to her and cupped her cheek.

 

"Pepper, you did not murder your mother. After my recent experience with Stane's sorcery, ergo in the form of the Bloodstone, I am more convinced than ever, that Stane or his master, whatever it is, performed some trickery and killed your mother. Or they deflected your fire towards her. Whatever it is, I do not think you murdered your mother, Pepper."

 

She raised her head and he felt his heart clench at the unshed tears in her eyes. They spilled onto her cheeks and Tony gently stroked her soft skin with his thumb, wiping them away softly. "And if your people do think that, then their view should be corrected." 

 

Pepper smiled weakly at him. Then he remembered he was arguing with her and he lowered his hand.

 

Tony continued with his train of thought. "So Stane thought your mother had the gift?"

 

"No," Pepper said slowly, "Stane did not care for the actual gift of fire itself. He came to Cumbria because he wanted to steal the Necklace of Summac."

 

"Ah yes! I had forgotten!" Tony smacked himself hard on the forehead. "Why didn't I realize this at the time? Your mother was the Queen and Stane took advantage of her hospitality, to search for the Necklace! Of course! That is why he had the run of the Castle!"

 

Pepper nodded. 

 

Tony's thoughts were clearer now. "The slavers were after you because Stane had set them on you." 

 

"That's right. They did not know I was a runaway princess. Stane simply told them I was his escaped prisoner." 

 

"So Stane wanted to seal his claim over the throne by imprisoning the last living heir to the throne of Cumbria. You. Because your mother, the Queen was dead. If you remained alive, you could contest his claim." 

 

Pepper said softly, "Yes, that is one reason but... there is something else."

 

"What, what is it, Pepper?"

 

Pepper looked at her hands and sighed loudly. "It is just a theory but... I have read the books in the library, detailing the power of Summac, the way it trickled down through my family. And the books repeated one fact: The Necklace is magical but it can only be wielded successfully by someone who is worthy of the Power of Summac. Our house motto is "Ignis aurum probat" which stands for "The fire tests the gold". Stane or rather Stane's master must have realized, that it wouldn't be enough to just have the Necklace, if he wanted to use it, he need to be worthy of controlling it. And that worthiness is only present in a true Daughter of Summac." 

 

Tony took a deep breath and looked at his hands. "In any case, now you are safe from Stane and... it doesn't change the fact that I did not notice that you were of royal blood." 

 

She interrupted angrily, "Tony, I understand how you feel about royalty and their ilk. I know you have experienced disloyalty and hurt at the hands of King Leoric and his court but I am not like that! I wasn't brought up with courtly intrigues and richness and ugly gossip. I am just an ordinary country girl, who happened to came from a long line of royals, that's it. You know that, don't you?" 

 

Pepper moved closer to him and looked deep into his eyes. "Do you think there is anything of your King Leoric in me? Any of the spite, the malice, the cruel pettiness? Be honest please."

 

He swallowed, recognizing the truth of her words. "I will give you that, Pepper, you aren't anything like a royal with regards to behavior. You do not have any airs or graces. You treat everyone as your equal or better."

 

Her eyes searched his. "Then why are you angry with me, Tony?"

 

He caught her arms and said tightly, "Because you lied to me, Pepper! You didn't tell me the truth!" 

 

Pepper kept quiet, he saw her gulp hard and he continued ruthlessly, "You could have said something! At some point! We have..." Tony let her go and moved away, "We have fought together, gone on grand adventures, spent so much time with each other. I..." he turned to look at her, "I have been nothing but honest with you, about myself. Yet,you still kept this from me?"

 

She said firmly, "Do you remember how we met, Tony? You rescued me and took me to your home. Try to understand what I was going through at that time. There I was a runaway, with slavers on my trail. There was a price on my head. How could I confide in you then? How could I trust you? You could have turned me over to Stane for the reward! And would you have even believed me?! A woman dressed up as a man, with nothing but the clothes on her back, that I was the princess of Cumbria!" 

 

Pepper swallowed hard. "You know, I was so happy after you saved me from the slavers camp because of the very fact that you saved me, not knowing I was of royal blood. I was just a runaway and you came back for me, Anthony Stark. Not only that, you refused my payment and you took me into your home, your life. Just me. As I am. You wanted to help me, for me. That is how I realized that you are a man worth his weight in gold." 

 

She smiled softly and said, "It is not just you who have treated me well. Even the villagers have always treated me well and were good to me. They treat me like a lady, even though till this day, I have never told them about my family. In fact, I never even mentioned that I was of noble birth."

 

Tony looked down at his hands and said gruffly, "You are good to them, Pepper. You listen to them, talk to them like human beings. Of course they would like you."

 

He chuckled. "I daresay more than half of them are in love with you. Happy is one of your biggest fans. And so is Jarvis. And then there's Maggie..."

 

Tony looked at her and smiled widely, "You must be aware by now, that Magdalene is famous for being one of the most crotchety and irritable inhabitants of Lorinthia."

 

Pepper laughed loudly and then quickly clapped her hand over her mouth. "Tony!" She said chidingly but her eyes were sparkling at him.

 

"It is true and I suspect Maggie is proud of it. But..." he absently caught Pepper's hand. "She is very fond of you. She is your staunchest defender. After the archery tournament, when some idiots," he scowled, "were still grumbling about your win, she rounded on them so quickly! It was hilarious!" 

 

Then Tony sobered and looked deep into Pepper's eyes. His anger had faded away.

 

He said solemnly, "Truth be told, Pepper... it is very easy to love you... there is so much to love..."

 

_And that's the truth. I do not want to be angry any more. I love Pepper, Queen or not... if she will have me..._

 

Pepper placed her hand on his cheek and looked at him deeply, eyes luminously blue. She whispered, "For a man of iron and sword, you are actually very tender, Anthony Stark, especially with your words."

 

She moved her fingers through his beard, stroking him and he sighed. 

 

"Tony..." she said softly, "I am truly sorry I didn't tell you about... about Cumbria. About my being the Queen. I... I realize now that I should have confided in you, especially when you listened to my story on the ship and still loved me. You still wanted to be with me."

 

He said gruffly, "Your power cannot change the way I feel about you, Pepper."

 

"Well, then why should my lineage? Honestly Tony... I do not even have a kingdom anymore. I am truly an orphan. I have nothing. Except.." she pressed her lips to his gently, "you... all I have is you, Lord Stark. And that is something I will remain eternally grateful for." 

 

She placed her hand on his bare Arc and whispered softly, "Tony, my lineage has given me nothing. I could never be free about my powers because of it. I always had to behave in a certain way and do only certain things because of it."

 

Pepper leaned on him gently. "The most free I have ever been, is with you. You taught me how to be independent. And you are the only one, who accepted me for what I am truly. How does a cold dead throne of duty compare to such a love, the love of a good man like you?"

 

Tony felt his throat tighten at Pepper's soft words. He searched her blue eyes. "Pepper... you have a responsibility to your rank ... queens do not marry below their station. And they especially do not marry lords whose titles have been stripped from them and who are..." he swallowed hard, "poor."

 

She firmed her lips and his own quirked because he knew he had irritated her with his remark about money. 

 

"Lord Stark... if you had accepted payment for every quest, every helping hand you gave, every act of kindness... you would have been the richest man in Lorinthia. I alone, owe you so much. And you are not poor, my lord," she pinched his nose, "you spend your money on your people. Like hosting archery tournaments to give women a chance at competing."

 

He looked down at his hands and said softly, "You would marry a man, who cannot give you richness and luxuries and a courtly life? You are a queen, you deserve better. This keep is all I have and I know it does not compare to a palace."

 

She caught his chin and gently lifted it, so he met her eyes. 

 

Pepper said, equally soft, "I do not want and will never want those things, Tony. I have everything I will ever need, here." She placed her hand on his Arc. 

 

Tony had to ask because he needed to hear it from Pepper's lips. 

 

He caught her arms, looked at her solemnly and whispered, "Pepper, are you sure you do not want your throne back? Your kingdom? We can get it back, my queen." 

 

Pepper furrowed her brows. "Tony, why do you call me a queen? I -"

 

He whispered bashfully, "I've ... I've always called you the Queen of my heart... in my head at least."

 

Then Tony turned red at Pepper's soft exclamation of joy. "Tony Stark! You astound me with the depth of your regard for me..."

 

Then she hugged him tightly and he rubbed his chin against her forehead.

 

Pepper said fiercely, "Let Stane have his throne! And the Necklace of Summac! I have something infinitely more precious."

 

She caught his chin in her hand and looked straight at him. "I have the love of the Iron Knight... the greatest gift a woman could dream of..."

 

He nodded and said solemnly, "My sword and my life is yours as well as my heart, Pepper... I am yours, come what may." 

 


	22. At Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment you have all been waiting for... *drum roll* going all the way smut!
> 
> I would just like to thank everyone for their patience. I know I have delayed this moment for so long, so I hope the wait was worth it! Let me know what you think...

 

* * *

 

_Tonight we're the sea and the salty breeze_   
_The milk from your breast is on my lips_   
_And lovelier words from your mouth to me_   
_When salty my sweat and fingertips_

_Our hands they seek the end of afternoons_   
_My hands believe and move over you_

\- "The Sea and the Rhythm" - Iron & Wine 

 

 

 

Pepper responded by pulling his head down for a deep kiss. She wound her fingers through his hair as their mouths mated passionately. He held her tightly, feeling her soft curves against him. 

 

"Tony..." she whispered slowly against his lips, "I need you now, my lord. I need you."

 

He moved backwards, Pepper still kissing him slowly until he felt the bed behind him.

 

Tony sat down blindly and watched transfixed as Pepper stood in front of him and languorously opened her hair, the tresses gloriously cascading around her shoulders like liquid fire. Then she reached behind her and must have undone something because she quickly pushed off the shift from her shoulders.

 

The dress fell to the ground with a soft whoosh. Tony felt himself harden at the sight of Pepper's breathtaking nude body. The fire behind her, illuminated her curved sensuous form and made her eyes shimmer like azure pools of light as they gazed upon him. 

 

He could feel his heart race at her beauty and Pepper picked up one of his hands from his knee. She bent her head and kissed his fingers reverently, her eyes never leaving his, her mouth curved softly. 

 

"Do I please you my lord?" She whispered against his palm.

 

He nodded dumbly and then gasped as she slowly drew his index finger into her mouth and sucked on it slowly. 

 

She gently removed it from her mouth and kissed his palm. Tony couldn't help but move his hand to her soft breast. He cupped the firm globe, then rubbed his thumb across the taut pink nipple. 

 

She arched into his hand and placed one hand on his uninjured shoulder to brace herself. Then Pepper moaned his name sexily as he pinched her nipple lightly and began to play with it. 

 

Tony pulled her closer to him and made her stand between his legs. She clasped him tightly now as he fondled both her breasts with his hands, cupping and squeezing the satiny smooth orbs of flesh. 

 

As he touched her, Tony kissed her stomach and then nipped the soft flesh between his teeth. He felt Pepper tremble and he kept nibbling her. Then he licked her belly button and she pushed herself hard against his mouth.

 

He wanted to taste her, so he pushed himself off the bed, to go on his knees and hold Pepper firmly by the waist. She whispered his name raggedly as he bent his head and moved his mouth downwards. 

 

He kissed the flesh right above her womanhood and felt her shiver. He smiled against her silky skin, nipped it gently and then blew on the teased flesh. Pepper moved her hands to his hair and began to move her fingers against his scalp. 

 

"Tony... Tony more... please... please my lord..."

 

Her ragged pleas just inflamed his own passion and he felt his cock throb painfully between his legs, constrained by his trousers. 

 

But Tony stamped down ruthlessly on his urges. He made Pepper spread her legs slightly. Then he looped his hands under her thighs, holding her in place. This brought him flush against her warm musky womanhood and his hands on her lush backside.

 

Tony gently used his tongue to lick her clit slowly. She was already moist, so he could taste her arousal on his tongue. His hands moved over her behind and squeezed it gently.

 

Pepper's response was to push herself against his mouth while she gasped loudly, tightening her grip on his head.

 

"Tony!"

 

He licked her again and she thrust herself once again, pushing his tongue against her further. 

 

Tony moved his mouth downwards over her, kissing and nipping her nether lips lightly. Pepper mewled loudly and he felt a shudder pass through her.

 

When he bit the flesh on her inner thigh, she cried out, pleading, "Tony, I can't, I can't stand..."

 

He smiled against her and said, "Alright, Pepper..." 

 

Tony stood up quickly and turned Pepper. He gently made her sit on the edge of the bed and knelt between her legs. 

 

Before he lowered his head, Tony looked at Pepper sitting there before him, glorious in her naked splendor, legs spread, cerulean blue eyes unfocused and wide, pink lips slightly parted. Then she met his gaze and blushed wildly, redness filling her face.

 

That made his heart clench with love for this beautiful vulnerable angel on his bed, giving herself freely to him.

 

"Pepper, I love you." he said softly and she smiled shyly at him, touching his face.

 

"I love you too, Tony..."

 

Then he grinned devilishly, just to make her blush again. "I love the way you taste, my queen." 

 

True to form, Pepper turned even redder and he lowered his head to her.

 

"I love the sounds you make when I lick you here." 

 

Saying so, he slowly dragged his tongue up the length of her slit.  

 

She gasped and he moved his tongue to her clit and flicked it lightly. 

 

"And when I lick you here."

 

Again Pepper groaned loudly and she lay back on the bed, giving him better access to her. She was panting now, her chest heaving with each breath.

 

Tony kept licking and nibbling her as she twisted her hands in the sheets, her moans growing more desperate. He put his hand on her belly and drew patterns on the sinfully soft skin with his fingers, making her writhe even more.

 

Then he pulled her even more towards him and took her clit between his lips. He pinched it gently between them.

 

Pepper came in his mouth, thrusting against him as she let out a keening wail. 

 

Tony kept licking her throughout, helping her ride out her orgasm. He raised his head as he felt the last tremors move through her. 

 

Pepper lay there, eyes closed tightly, head pressed against the mattress. Her hands were moving around absently and he took one in his hand, squeezing it. She opened one eye then and squeezed back. 

 

"Tony Stark..." she said dazedly, "Your tongue is... is magical... How... how do you know how to do that?"

 

He opened his mouth to explain, then thought better of it.

 

It didn't matter because Pepper gently urged him to stand. She remained seated and slowly undid the buttons of his trousers, then shepulled them down. 

 

He stood there in his braies and watched Pepper caress his covered semi-erect cock gently with her fingers.

 

Then she undid his braies and pushed them down his legs.

 

He stepped out of them and she moved her hands up and down the length of him and felt his leaking tip.

 

"Pepper," he whispered desperately and closed his eyes as she cupped his balls, then rubbed her thumb across his tip.

 

"Tony, she whispered back, "Tony, make love to me please."

 

He opened his eyes with a jerk at her soft statement. Pepper was looking up at him, eyes luminously blue in the dimming firelight. She softly moved her fingers around him and he pushed himself into her touch.

 

"Tony, please... please make me yours... I want you inside me, my lord..."

 

"Pepper," he said slowly, touching her soft hair, "I thought we were going to wait until we were married."

 

She opened her mouth in horror and any other time, Tony would have found her expression of shock comical. But he was very aroused and wanted Pepper to move her hands over him and give him some release.

 

Of course, Pepper would choose this very moment to argue and did just so.

 

"My lord," she said determinedly, "We are getting married in spring! Why should we wait so long? We are already promised to each other. Besides..." 

 

She stood before him and shook out her hair. 

 

Tony felt she looked like a pagan creature of myth, emerging from the depths of a forgotten universe, beautifully nude in the faint glow of the fireplace. 

 

"Besides, Tony," she whispered and moved closer to him, pressing every bare curve of her body to him, until he felt branded by her soft warm flesh. "We love each other and we have done everything but the final act. I love your hands on me, I want... I want all of you, my lord."

 

He was finding it very hard to retain a rational thought because Pepper put one hand on his hip and pulled him right against her heavenly soft bare body. His erection pressed against the soft but firm smoothness of her stomach and she rocked slightly, making his cock rub against her. He gasped and closed his eyes but she caught his jaw and he opened them to right into her eyes.

 

"Make love to me, Lord Stark, please..." she said and pressed her lips to his, ever so softly. "I love you and I want you to make me yours... completely."

 

And suddenly he did not want to deny himself or her anymore. 

 

Tony whispered against her lips, "Alright, Pepper, alright, let's make love." 

 

She smiled and then gasped in glee as he bent and picked her up in his arms, carrying her to the side of the bed. 

 

Tony gently laid her down and then ran back to the fireplace, to put another log on it. 

 

He snuffed out all the candles, so the room was bathed in only firelight. 

 

He turned around to see Pepper lying in his bed, curling back up against his pillows, reddish-gold hair spread around her, firelight illuminating her golden satin skin. She patted the bed invitingly and smiled at him.

 

_She looks so right in my bed..._

 

Then Tony asked, "Are you warm enough?"

 

She bit her lip and said softly, "I will be when you get back in bed, Lord Stark." 

 

He grinned at that and obeyed her hastily, running to his side of the bed. Tony lay down on his side and pulled Pepper into his arms, kissing her. 

 

They kept kissing as he moved his hands all over her slender body. He played with her nipples, cupping her breasts as he did so and then moved his hands down the deep dip of her back, caressing her curvaceous backside.

 

Pepper's hands were moving all over his body feverishly. She broke off their kiss to move her mouth to his throat as she touched his abdomen and then slid her hands around his back, feeling him. 

 

She kept rubbing up against him as she touched every inch of him and the sensation was making him even harder with need. 

 

He rested his hands on her butt, squeezing the soft globes and leaned his forehead against her, trying to catch his breath. She tenderly kissed his injured shoulder and then bit his collarbone lightly as her one hand drifted down to cup him firmly. 

 

Tony gasped and caught her wandering hand quickly. He looked into her eyes and said tightly, "Pepper, sweetheart, I am trying to take things slow."

 

She looked at him from beneath her lashes and said softly, "Why, my lord?"

 

He took her hands and looped them around his neck. Then he moved his hand to touch her core and she sighed softly. "Because, my love," he whispered against her lips, nibbling them as he gently caressed her nether lips with his fingers, "This is your first time, I do not want to hurt you with my need."

 

She nuzzled his face as he kept stroking her tenderly, feeling her womanhood swell with arousal, at his touch. Pepper was very wet and he slid two fingers into her easily, crooking them upwards. She gasped and pleaded, "Tony, you will not hurt me, please my lord, take me now..." 

 

He turned over and leaned sideways to take out his sheath from the side table.

 

Then Tony moved on his knees between her legs. Pepper propped herself up on her elbows, watching him as he gently fluffed a pillow and lifted her hips, to place it under her, adjusting the position of the pillow as needed.

 

Then he slowly rolled his sheath onto his erect cock, gritting his teeth. He looked up to see Pepper watching him, wide-eyed.

 

"What is that for, Tony?" she asked curiously. 

 

He grinned at her, "So, my love, you do not get pregnant." She still looked confused, so he explained, "I spill my seed in this, not in you." She parted her lips in a silent O and he stroked her knee, smiling at her.

 

Then he moved over her, trying not lie too heavily on top of her and positioned himself at her entrance, parting her legs. He kissed her nose gently and whispered, "Pepper, this might hurt a bit but it will get better after, I promise." She smiled at him and he gently moved into her. 

 

Then Tony closed his eyes briefly at the feeling of the tight, snug moistness of her, surrounding him.

 

"Good lord, Pepper! You are so tight! You feel so damn good!"

 

But he forced himself to focus, to keep himself in check, to be slow as his cock moved completely inside her.

 

Tony looked down at Pepper, who was biting her lip, blue eyes wide. He asked with worry, "Pepper, are you alright? Am I hurting you?"

 

She said softly, "I feel so full, so stretched and you... your cock is so big!"

 

He panicked and semi-withdrew because he was clearly hurting her, when Pepper grasped his arms and said, "Oh Tony, don't! It is okay! Please!"

 

She tightened her core and he groaned at the powerful sensation of her womanhood intimately holding him inside. He was even deeper inside her now and Tony gritted his teeth and took a deep breath. 

 

Pepper lightly moved her hands over his back and asked quietly, "Did I hurt you?" 

 

He looked at her worried face and tried not to laugh. Then Tony shook his head, looking at her in wonder. "Pepper, that felt great, do it again. Tighten yourself around my-"

 

Then Tony groaned loudly as she did so, tightening her core around his hard cock. 

 

"Do you like what I am doing?" Pepper whispered curiously and he answered tightly, "Yes! Pepper, you need to do that, every time I thrust into you, alright?"

 

She nodded and he pulled out completely and then slowly moved back into her. She clenched herself around him wonderfully and just then Tony wanted nothing more, than to spill his seed inside her. But he had to give her pleasure first. 

 

So he kept thrusting into her lightly, feeling Pepper learn the rhythm, tightening around him as he thrust. Her hands were moving over his back, lightly scratching him and he could see she was panting lightly. 

 

"Does it still hurt?" he growled out as she bit her lip. Pepper whispered raggedly, "No, Tony... it doesn't hurt... it feels so hard and..."

 

Then she started to moan as he increased the intensity of his thrusts and Tony moved his hand between them, to lightly flick her clit. Pepper gasped and called out his name desperately. 

 

He rubbed her as he began to move even faster now and Pepper tightened her hands on his back. 

 

"Pep, sweetheart," he said, his heart racing with effort of holding back, "let go, just relax and let go." 

 

He bit her shoulder lightly and thrust into her heavily. Pepper let out a loud cry and pushed up hard against him, her head back against the pillow, eyes closed shut.

 

Then Tony let himself go, dimly aware he was shouting her name as he spilled his seed, feeling his release move through him like a white-hot wave, flashes of light appearing behind his closed eyes. His Fire roared as he kept saying Pepper's name like a prayer, giving himself up completely to the heady rush of his orgasm.

 

He finally came back to earth, lying there heavily, trying to calm his heartbeat down, on a very soft, warm pliant body. Then Tony realized he was lying on Pepper. So he rolled off and caught her hand, taking deep breaths. 

 

Pepper sighed and moved into his side and he turned and gently kissed her forehead.

 

"Tony... finally..." she whispered and he laughed softly. 

 

"Indeed, finally... Pepper," he growled at her with a grin, kissing her hand quickly, "But sweetheart, you were magical! I cannot feel my legs... or anything else for that matter."

 

She giggled and placed her hand on his Arc, stroking it lovingly. He leaned his head against hers, murmuring words of love to her, holding her to him.

 

As his breathing finally calmed down, Tony slowly sat up, knowing what he had to do.

 

He got out of the bed, walking to the washroom and Pepper asked worriedly, "Tony, where are you going?"

 

"Nowhere, my love, I just need to take care of you, that's all."

 

He poured some water onto one of his washing cloths, squeezed it dry and then came to Pepper's side of the bed. He sat down on the edge and moved the cloth between her legs. 

 

In the dim light, he saw Pepper flush and she tried to close her legs, murmuring, "Tony, I can do that myself. You do not need to."

 

"Sshhh," he whispered as he wiped her carefully, "Let me take care of you, Pepper."

 

He met her eyes and smiled softly, "I want to, sweetheart."

 

She smiled back and stroked his hair as he finished cleaning her. Then Tony stood up and she caught his hand. 

 

Pepper said quietly, "Tony, I want to take care of you too." 

 

He nodded, slightly awed as Pepper came to the edge of the bed and placed her hands on his now soft cock, gently rolling the sheath off him. She stood up, pushed him back on the bed, winking at him and disappeared into the washroom. 

 

Tony lay there and she came back with another wash cloth and sat on the bed. Then Pepper leaned close to him and just as he had done for her, tenderly wiped him clean, very thoroughly.

 

He whispered to himself, "No woman has ever done this for me." And she replied dryly, "Well then, most of the women you were with, were idiots, my lord." 

 

Pepper finished wiping him, went to dispose of the cloths and then returned to the bed. He lay down and she lay down beside him, quickly snuggling into him. 

 

"Do you want to sleep?" he asked solicitously and she replied, "Can we cuddle for a while?"

 

"Sure." 

 

He lifted one arm and she moved into his side, settling herself under his arm, placing her hand on his chest. 

 

"Tony, is your shoulder paining?" She asked, feeling it gently with her fingers.

 

"No, it is just a bruise, Pep, do not worry."

 

The warmth from the fireplace made the room cozy and Tony murmured softly, "Pepper, I am sorry, for storming out, for leaving you alone for two days... basically for sulking." 

 

She lifted herself slightly, resting her chin on his chest and looked into his eyes.

 

He continued, "I am truly sorry, please forgive me." She moved closer to his face and kissed his cheek gently, whispering back, "It is all in the past, Tony, it does not matter." 

 

Pepper pushed his hair back from his forehead and he said, "I hope I did not hurt you too much, while we made love. The first time is always painful. And I do not have any experience with virgins." 

 

She giggled and said, "Well, Tony, it did hurt me a little at first but..." then she nuzzled him and whispered, "but then I enjoyed it. A lot and I really want to do it again. And again."

 

She lightly trailed her fingers down over his abdomen and he growled out, "Pepper, you will be sore in the morning as it is. You need to rest, sweeting." 

 

She shook her head and muttered, "I am not so delicate, Tony, I am perfectly fine." Then he grinned as she yawned loudly. 

 

Tony knew Pepper was going to drift off to sleep, so he murmured, "Sure then, I am game if you are. But I need ten minutes to recover, Pep."

 

She objected sleepily, "Ten minutes, Tony!", moving her hand possessively on his Arc. 

 

"Till then, what if I talk about what I am planning for your armor?"

 

Pepper yawned even more widely and Tony gently pushed her back onto the pillow and turned on his side. He laid his hand around her, hugging her close to him.

 

She lifted her chin and gazed drowsily into his eyes. "Tell me, Tony..."

 

"Well, you have arm guards, wrist guards and leg armor. Now I want to make something that will protect your torso. Steel plate armor is very heavy and it will weigh you down, since you strike hard and fast but... Mithril is much lighter, you have seen so yourself. So a Mithril chest plate could protect you without hindering you. Now I need to actually design such a plate because you are a lot more narrower than me, across the chest, so..."

 

Tony trailed off, smiling as he felt Pepper lean into him heavily, settling herself under his chin, her breath drifting on his skin. Her lashes were dark on her fair cheek and her lips were slightly parted as she was wont to do, while sleeping.

 

"Pep..." he whispered softly. But she just murmured his name and moved closer to him. 

 

_Fast asleep, just as I predicted._

 

Tony pulled the blankets tighter over them, taking care to cover Pepper's bare back and shoulders. He kissed her cheek softly and whispered, "Sleep tight, my love and a thousand times good night... I love you."

 

Pepper smiled in her sleep and he closed his eyes, feeling very content that his Queen was back in his arms and all was right between them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, linen sheaths existed in olden times. No, I am not sure if they were around in the Medieval age. But Tony and Pepper advocate Safe Sex!
> 
> Two chapter next week (since this week, I went overboard and uploaded 6 chapters!). Friday or Saturday, I am not sure.
> 
> @unigirl a.k.a TOSOTS, "Careless Whisper" worked until *someone* (you know who you are) mentioned Deadpool and ruined its effect. So I tried Iron & Wine's "The Sea and the Rhythm" :P  
> What do you think?


	23. The Serpent Plots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, a word from our sponsors.

 

 

* * *

 

_Stars, hide your fires; Let not light see my black and deep desires._

Macbeth, William Shakespeare.

 

It was a freezing cold day. Then again, it was always cold in Cumbria but today it seemed colder. 

 

Stane shivered and pulled his cloak around him tighter as he stared out of the grand balcony in the Throne Room.

 

He heard a shuffling wheezing noise behind him and asked sternly, "Well, what is it, Mortdecan?"

 

He did not need to turn, to know it was the chief scout master, one of Stane's old minions since his time as a simple wizard.

 

Since then, the once human Mortdecan had evolved into a rather grotesque being of scale and fang, which made his spying and scouting skills invaluable. All thanks to Stane's growing expertise in dark magic.

 

The thing bowed deeply and wheezed, "My liege, I have word from Lorinthia. My spies report that the Lord and the Lady are well and together still."

 

Stane sighed deeply. "Of course they are. After the Black Knight was destroyed, I did not hold much hope. I knew they would rally together. But I had hoped the Bloodstone would do some damage." 

 

He stepped back into the room to sit on the throne. "Now then, Mortedecan, tell me more."

 

The thing wheezed, "My liege, I do not think the Bloodstone has worked. Because -"

 

They both jumped as a deep serpentine hiss echoed in the dusty room. The walls began to shake and Stane shook his head with irritation.

 

Then a portal of darkness opened in the middle of the room, like a tear in the very fabric of space. It made no sound as it opened and the Serpent slithered out, hissing loudly.  

 

Mortdecan bowed so low that his horns nearly touched the floor. Stane merely yawned. He knew he was being disrespectful but he didn't care. He was starting to get annoyed with the Serpent's mysterious disappearances. 

 

"Good morning Serpent, so nice of you to make an appearance." 

 

The Serpent lowered its giant diamond-shaped scaly head and blinked slowly at him, its triangular, ruby red eyes studying him. It then opened its mouth, exposing large pointed fangs and a forked tongue and surprising for a snake, rows of tiny teeth lining the back of its mouth.

 

Stane got the distinct impression that it was laughing at him. 

 

_Stane...  _it hissed lazily,  _ not only is your scout master's information wrong... it is also very old._

 

Stane watched as it slithered over the floor to menacingly circle the hapless Mortdecan.

 

"Master, I can assure you, I came to you as soon as I heard!" wheezed the spymaster, trembling violently as the Serpent locked eyes with him, ruby red glowing orbs gazing demonically into the spymaster's hooded eyes. 

 

The Serpent stuck its forked tongue out and flicked it at the spymaster.

 

_You think!   _It enunciated strongly with a loud hiss, _You think that the Bloodstone did not work!_

 

The spymaster nodded timidly and the Serpent began to sway in front of him, lightly swinging from side to side. 

 

_And you tell us this now!_  The Serpent suddenly lunged forward and the spymaster fell backwards in fear.  _NOW!_

 

_You fool..._  hissed the Serpent as it made a wide coil around the spymaster with its huge grey slithering body.  _The Bloodstone did not work because it was destroyed!_

 

This startled Stane. He sat up. "What do you mean, it was destroyed! No earthly blade can pierce it!"

 

The Serpent turned its massive head back towards him. It hissed slowly,

_That is just it... it was pierced by the blade polished by a stone from the cosmos. A famous blade, formerly in the custody of the King of Carinthia. And now in the custody of your Lord Stark, gifted to him by the King for his services._

Stane flushed then, realizing he had completely forgotten this. "Oh! That is how..."

 

_That is how they had also defeated that foolish woman apprentice of yours... Morganna...,_ completed the Serpent with a sneer. 

 

"But! Surely," sputtered Stane, "surely the stone did something!"

 

The Serpent blinked slowly and hissed thoughtfully,  _It did perform as expected, it weakened Stark and heightened his insecurities. So he reacted by lashing out at the girl._

 

"So", asked Stane curiously, "did Stark rally his strength in the end and destroy it?"

 

He scowled as the Serpent threw its head back and laughed jeeringly.

_No, Stane! Your knight remained a fool to the end. He would have listened to the stone. It was the girl who realized its power and saved him! The waif from the water!_

 

Then the Serpent hissed slowly and bared its fangs.  _Virginia is ... a force to be reckoned with. I always felt she was the stronger of the two and I have been proved right._

 

Its tongue lightly licked its fangs and it closed its eyes lightly.  _She will make a good disciple. So much raw untamed power and the brains to use it! And once she is trained, I will resurrect my Queeeenn...._

 

Stane, however, was upset over the loss of the Bloodstone. "Another stone destroyed. Yet another. And my Black Knight is gone! And all for naught!"

 

The Serpent chuckled evilly and Stane snapped at him, "What is so funny, Serpent? Do you know the trouble and effort involved to get the Black Knight! To resurrect Stark's old friend! The amount of magic involved and the sacrifices!"

 

Then he pushed himself back against the throne as suddenly the Serpent was right in his face, blowing cold air onto him. Stane swallowed hard as he stared into its malevolent eyes, gleaming red at him in their scaly grey rims. Being so close, he could even see a faint jagged cut across one scaly rim.

 

The Serpent hissed out slowly,  _Calm down, Stane... or I shall have to calm you down..._

 

Stane nodded in fear and the Serpent continued,  _If I recall correctly, I am the one who created the Bloodstone, infusing it with my malice and my hate, so I have also spent time and effort... and to resurrect the Knight, I am the one who actually pulled the dead one from the depths of the Abyss... I am the true Master here, so do not dare lose your temper with me!_

 

It huffed another blast of cold air onto his face, chilling him to the bone. Then the Serpent turned and slithered back towards the scout master.

 

Stane took a deep breath, filling his lungs with air. He wiped away the thin ice that had formed on his face. He hated it when the Serpent came close to him and did that.

 

_Stand up creature! Do you have any more useless tidbits to convey?! Or are you quite finished? _

 

The scoutmaster slowly stood and whispered faintly, "They are engaged to be married... by next spring. I saw the engagement ceremony myself."

 

Stane slammed his fist down hard on the arm rest of the throne. "Consarn it!" 

 

Without looking at him, the Serpent lazily asked, still swaying gently before the scout master,  _What is the matter, Stane? Don't you like engagements?_

 

"We are no closer to capturing the girl or the knight! The Black Knight has failed, the Bloodstone failed and they will not be driven apart!"

 

He huffed as he saw the Serpent circle the scoutmaster, eyes fixated on the poor thing, who was shivering violently. The Serpent lowered its head and poised itself stiffly, body still swaying lightly. Then it began to lick its fangs and Stane grimaced because he knew what was going to happen. 

 

The Serpent blew a fog of thick, cold smoke onto the scoutmaster, who coughed and moved about blindly, trying to get out. Then it opened its giant jaws and lunged for the man's feet, biting him hard. 

 

Mortdecan screamed loudly as the Serpent chewed on him slowly. Stane closed his eyes, feeling nauseous as the sound of bones cracking and flesh being chewed, joined the screams and filled the Throne room. Finally the screaming stopped and he opened his eyes, just to see the scoutmaster's bloodied head disappear into the Serpent's mouth. 

 

Stane still felt ill because the Serpent was licking its bloodied fangs and lips contentedly, all the while making slurping noises.

 

He pinched his nose hard. "Must you, Serpent, must you eat one of my minions every week?"

 

The Serpent let out a loud burp, spraying the floor with a fine mist of bone and blood.  _Pray tell, Stane, what use do you have for a scoutmaster? When I can tell you everything, you need to know._

Stane sighed loudly, feeling the need to get some answers. "Alright, what do we know?"

 

He started counting off the points. "One, we sent a powerful undead creature to kidnap the girl, which was defeated. Two, the Bloodstone was supposed to drive them apart and the girl would leave Stark. That did not happen either! Three, Stark and the girl are closer than ever! What is more, the would-be-Queen of Cumbria has no intentions of returning to her kingdom! So, all-seeing, all knowing Master from the Depths of the Abyss, what do we do next??"

 

The Serpent was silent and still. It closed its eyes and began to hiss slowly, like steam escaping from a pot.

 

Stane muttered to himself, "I suppose we could send a small army of soldiers, perhaps even another Mugermatch or two... surely they aren't that powerful... or maybe something else from the Abyss, another member of the Dark Legion, to capture Stark and the girl.... bring them here..." 

 

Then the Serpent whispered malevolently,  _There is no need for an army, Stane. The girl will come to us. I see it all._

Stane opened his mouth to argue but then he saw the Necklace of Summac glow around the Serpent's neck, an orb of dark orange. The Serpent kept the Necklace with him at all times. It had managed to cloak the jewel's appearance on its body with a spell, so that it was visible only when the Serpent willed it so.

 

It bent its head and tenderly flicked its tongue at the glowing orb.  _The Necklace reminded me of a very human emotion: guilt. Something that my future disciple has plenty of. Something that we use to our advantage._

 

Stane was confused. "Guilt!" He exclaimed. "Pray tell, what is she guilty of?"

 

The Serpent let out a long rasping sigh of annoyance, that he knew was directed at him. 

_Stane, do you remember what is was like to be human? Do you remember what is was like to feel a sense of guilt towards something or someone who you were responsible for but failed?_

Stane tightened his jaw. "Yes Serpent, I do remember such emotions. But my point is, what does guilt have to do with Virginia?"

 

The Serpent lowered itself to its belly and slowly slithered around the room.

 

_She has a lot of humanity and this is her home. No matter how far Virginia runs from Cumbria, it remains there in the back of her mind. She may have escaped but what about those she left behind?_

 

Stane gasped with understanding. He grinned slowly. "I see...We should show Virginia how her subjects are suffering?"

 

_Now you have caught on, Stane... after all, Virginia may not want the throne but ... these are her people, are they not? She needs to feel guilty for what has happened to them. She needs to feel as if she can stop it. And so she must face us. Virginia must face her fears. _

 

"And what of the Knight?" As soon as Stane asked this, he realized it was a stupid question.  

 

The Serpent thought so too, because it actually began to move with laughter, its grey body wriggling wildly on the floor. 

 

"Alright Serpent, there's no need to laugh quite so! I know that Lord Stark will accompany Virginia." 

 

The Serpent finally ceased its raspy laugh and rose from the floor. It blinked its eyes lazily at Stane.  _The Knight and the Lady are our prey but they are no ordinary prey. They are wolves and to hunt a wolf, we must draw it out... All we need to do is bait them here. With a convenient lure._

The red eyes dilated and gleamed with an unholy light.  _We line the trap, the wolves comes down the mountain and then..._ it snapped its jaws loudly.

 

"And then?" inquired Stane softly. 

 

_And then I have my disciple and you have your knight. Whether in pieces or as a whole._  The Serpent snorted with glee. 

 

Then it refocused on him.  _S o Stane, snap to it. You have work to do. Find a lure from the people of Cumbria. A good one._

 

It hissed.  _Someone who knows young Virginia. And who knew her mother. We must show the Iron Knight and the Lady of Fire... just how bad things are in Cumbria.  _

 

Stane nodded and stood, excited to get to work. "I shall do so immediately. I shall line up some candidates and choose the best one."

 

He walked to the doorway and then stopped and turned back, a question on his lips.

 

The Serpent had regally draped itself around the throne and was gently humming to the glowing necklace around its neck. Its mighty head lay on its coiled grey body, eyes closed. Its tongue flickered out and it hissed slowly,  _As for me, I shall go to the Abyss and find us a hunting party._

"A hunting party?"

 

_Yes..._  it opened one eye lazily,  _we can't send the bait alone to Lorinthia... we want to send a message... we need to show them just what they will be up against..._

 

 

Then it hissed softly to itself,  _The Bonehunters should do....._


	24. Tony and Painting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters today... because I was a *beep* on Saturday and I am very sorry and determined to make up for my *beep*ness.
> 
> This one is the fluff. Next one is the smut...

 

 

* * *

 

_Don't you know yet?_

_It is your Light that lights the Worlds._

\- Rumi

 

Tony stood on the inn's roof and peered down.

 

"Good Lord! We are very high up!" exclaimed Pyotr, standing next to him, holding the harness. Tony agreed silently, calculating the distance between the harness hold point on the roof and the actual ground. He was busy arguing with himself, on whether the harness would actually take his weight. 

 

_I say it is a risk but I know you will not listen to me and want to try it out anyway._  hissed the Dragon lazily. 

 

"That's right, Dragon, nothing ventured, nothing gained..." murmured Tony under his breath. 

 

Pyotr asked curiously, "What did you say, Tony?"

 

"Nothing," he shook his head and smiled at the young man. "Let us begin. Help me put on the harness."

 

It was a cold but bright day. Tony and Pepper were at the Inn, fixing little things and applying finishing touches. One such touch was painting the window frames on the outside of the building. While the ladies were busy cleaning the mess in the rooms made by the carpenters, the men were on the roof, debating on the fastest way to do their job.

 

The first floor was not so much of a problem. The second floor windows were. Pyotr had recommended using a tall ladder to reach the frames on the second floor but Tony had rejected the idea because each window was too far apart. The painter would have to paint a frame, descend, move the ladder and then climb back up to repaint another frame. It was too much effort and not effective at all, in his opinion.

 

So he had come up with a rather dangerous idea of suspending himself from the roof, using a horse harness tied to a holding point and floating down to paint the frames.

 

Tony would move from top to bottom, painting a frame on the second floor, then painting the frame directly below it on the first floor. Pyotr would hold the rope steady from the roof and help lower it as needed. 

 

"Tony..." said Pyotr hesitantly as Tony tightened the horse harness across his chest. "Are you sure about this?"

 

"Sure I am, sure." He looked at the young man. "Why Pyotr? Are you getting cold feet?"

 

"It seems dangerous. Does Lady Virginia know what you are doing?"

 

Tony tried to keep a straight face at the mention of Pepper's name.

 

_Virginia does not know of your foolhardy plan to paint windows, does she, Anthony?_  hissed the Dragon. 

 

_No, she doesn't._  He gulped.  _She does not need to. I will be done painting before she finishes cleaning._

 

_And knowing Virginia like I do, she would not approve of your foolish plan to reduce effort, would she, Anthony? c_ huckled the Dragon. 

 

"Shut up, Dragon." Tony said out loud. Then he realized Pyotr was staring at him and he coughed loudly.

 

_The young man thinks you have lost your mind in more ways than one._ The Dragon was roaring with laughter and Tony huffed at it.

 

"Okay, harness is on and tight. Let's look at the pin now." 

 

To get to the roof, Tony and Pyotr had climbed up a ladder in the attic. The ladder was suspended from the roof with the help of two iron loops on the roof's floor. 

 

Tony and Pyotr looped the long thick rope around the loops and knotted them tightly. Then they tied the rope to the harness.

 

Both men walked back to the edge of the roof. 

 

Tony noticed Pyotr was wringing his hands nervously and he clapped the younger man on the back. "Do not fret, my young friend. If I do fall, which I won't, I still have my safety net."

 

The safety net or rather cart was a large cart of hay that Tony had conveniently placed on the side of the building that he would climbing down. The cart was lined up with him, so if he fell, he would fall in the cart. At least according to his calculations.

 

"When I go down, I will move the cart, so that it is in line with my next descent."

 

Pyotr nodded and went to get the paint and brush. 

 

The Dragon hissed mirthfully,  _All these preparations but I shudder to think what will happen if Pepper should catch you._

 

Tony grimaced, scared of the very same.

 

"No time to discuss that now. Fingers crossed, she won't even notice." 

 

Pyotr came back with the small tin of paint and a brush. Tony placed the brush in his trousers and tied the tin to his leg.

 

Pyotr placed a thick sheet of cloth on the ledge, so when the rope would move over the ledge, there wouldn't be friction between it and the ledge, and so the rope wouldn't tear.

 

Tony stood at the ledge of the roof and crouched on his haunches. He turned and then slowly lowered himself off the roof, while Pyotr caught the rope firmly.

 

Tony dangled off the roof as Pyotr controlled the length of the rope, giving Tony enough to reach the window frame on the second floor.

 

"Alright, I am in position!" yelled Tony. "Hold fast." 

 

He quickly painted the frame, using paint and brush. Then he yelled back, "Okay Pyotr! Lower me some more!"

 

He grinned as he felt himself being lowered again, enjoying the feeling of weightlessness.

 

"A little more lower, just a tad!" 

 

He painted that window and said, "Okay! First floor done! Pyotr, let go!" 

 

The rope was completely let go and Tony fell rapidly towards the ground. Luckily the cart was there and he fell into it, the soft hay breaking his fall.

 

He laughed loudly at his own shock and he heard Pyotr shout loudly from the roof, "Tony! Are you alright?" 

 

"I am! But next time let go slowly!"

 

"Sorry!"

 

"It is okay, I am climbing up now for the second set of windows! I will need your help in the middle!"

 

"Sure I am right here!"

 

Tony jumped off the cart and moved it back in line with the second set of windows. Then he checked his harness and its fastenings and started to climb up the rope.

 

"This is a good workout!" He huffed with the exertion of climbing up the rope vertically.

 

_Sure, sure, you keep telling yourself that._ hissed the Dragon lazily.

 

"You are really no help, Dragon!" He quickly painted the first floor, called out for Pyotr and then within a minute, reached the second floor.

 

Tony finished the second floor as well and quickly clambered up onto the roof, using Pyotr's hand for support.

 

He and Pyotr grinned at each other widely. "I have to say, Tony, that was quickly done!" said Pyotr.

 

"I know! Okay, four windows done! Four more on the other side..."

 

Pyotr said, "Let me go down and move the cart to the other side of the building."

 

"Yes, thank you, till then I will retie the harness and take a moment's rest."

 

Pyotr ran down and Tony took a long drink of water from his flask. Then he redid the harness and the loops, double checking the knots and the tightness of the rope. He moved the sheet of cloth to the other side of the ledge and stepped onto the ledge. 

 

Pyotr arrived just in time, huffing slightly. "The cart is moved, Tony. You are all set."

 

"Thank you, my friend." Tony started to lower himself down. Pyotr grabbed the rope and controlled his descent. Tony quickly painted the second floor window and then yelled, "Pyotr, all done! Lower me, please."

 

Tony whistled as he was lowered, then as the window came into sight, he gasped loudly. For standing at the window sill, looking at him coolly, was none other than Pepper Potts.

 

He did not know how to escape because there was nowhere to go but down. So Tony decided to face the fury. He waved insolently at her. 

 

"Hi Pep! It is me! Tony, your friendly, neighborhood handyman!"

 

She exhaled slowly and said sternly, "Tony Stark, just what do you think you are doing??"

 

He shrugged charmingly. "Well, Pep, if you recall, Pyotr and I were going to paint the windows, so I thought why should we use a ladder, I mean, it is double work, double effort and I do not know if we actually have such a tall ladder, I know it doesn't seem safe but there is a cart of hay below and if I fall, I will not fall, I can safel-"

 

She raised a hand to silence him and he promptly shut up. "Tony, I do not want to hear any excuses for this foolhardiness! What is wrong with you?!" 

 

He pointed downwards and she looked down. "See, Pep, what I am trying to say is that there is a cart below, if I should fall, I will fall into it."

 

Pepper shook her head at him worriedly, a frown on her face. "Tony Stark, I leave you alone for one job and you!" In a quick, lithe movement, she reached out and grabbed him by the shirt collar, pulling him closer. "You aggravating man!" She said tightly and Tony gulped hard because he knew she would smack him.

 

She settled for poking him in the chest with one finger, enunciating each sentence.

 

"You!

"Had to find!

"The most dangerous way to paint window frames!"

 

She tightened her grip on his shirt and he tried to cajole her. 

 

"Pepper, sweetheart...."

 

"Tony, if you fall, do not expect me to come take care of you!" She said angrily.

 

"Firstly," he said softly and pushed her hair back, "I will not fall... and secondly," he kissed her cheek, "I know you cannot resist taking care of me, can't you, Pepper? Remember... I am your lord in perpetual distress." 

 

Her lips quirked at that and he smiled winningly. Then Tony batted his eyes at her in a very ladylike manner and made a pout.

 

Pepper started to giggle and he said in a high, girly voice, "Oh brave Virginia, fair warrior, won't you save me from my own foolhardiness?" 

 

She said softly, "Anthony Stark, I would like to see you in this room, once you are done."

 

Just then he heard Pyotr yell, "Tony, what's going on? You have been still for a long time! The rope! It-"

 

He didn't need to hear the rest, he said quickly, "Just one kiss for good luck." Then he kissed Pepper on the lips, taking her by surprise and she let him go. 

 

He swung back, yelling "Pyotr! Just hold on! One minute!" In front of a stunned Pepper, he rapidly moved the brush up and down and yelled back, "Alright, let go! Let go sl-"

 

But the rope snapped and he fell down on the soft hay of the cart, the air whooshing from his lungs. He dimly heard Pepper shriek. But Tony just lay back on the hay, his heart racing and his Fire surging through him with excitement. 

 

"That was close..." he muttered up to the sky, seeing the clouds gently drift by.

 

Then he grinned sheepishly as Pepper loomed over him, blue eyes wide and worried. She had climbed into the cart and was gently moving her hands over his body, checking for injuries. 

 

"Tony," she whispered, "Are you alright? You fell so fast."

 

He chuckled lightly and said slowly, "Lord, your fingers feel so good, Pepper..." 

 

Then Pepper pinched him hard and he sat up quickly, catching her hands. "That hurt!" 

 

"I hope it did, Tony Stark!" She shook her fist at him and he quickly tried to scramble off the cart, scared now.

 

He rounded the cart rapidly because Pepper had clambered off herself and was advancing on him. Tony widened his eyes at what she was holding: a large broom. 

 

He heard someone giggling incessantly and smiled at Beatrice, who was leaning out of a window on the first floor.

 

Then he felt the broom smack him lightly and he yelped.

 

"Pepper! Do not attack me please! I won't do it again, I promise!" He raised his hands to protect his head.

 

All was quiet for a minute and Tony cautiously peered under one raised arm. He could see Pepper coolly watching him and he gingerly lowered his arms. 

 

Pepper said sternly, "Tony Stark, what if I show you a much easier and less crazy way to paint the remaining two windows." 

 

He nodded eagerly. "Sure, Pepper, I am very interested in seeing it."

 

She took his hand firmly and pulled him into the inn and up the stairs. He followed her meekly like a child as Pepper led him into a room, freshly scrubbed clean. 

 

"Job well done, Pepper!" Tony said appreciatively and then clamped his mouth shut because Pepper just glared at him.

 

She moved him towards the window and stood close. Then she leaned down to take his brush still strapped to his thigh. Tony wanted to say something dirty but he thought the better of it.

 

Pepper took the brush, dipped it into the can of paint and scrapped the excess paint of the brush on the rim of the can. Then she leaned against the window sill and lowered the brush to paint the bottom part of the window frame.

 

Tony admired her silently as she stretched herself to paint the side frames as well.

 

When Pepper leaned back in and raised an eyebrow at him, he blustered and said, "Well, how would you paint the top frame then? You cannot lean out so much from the window."

 

She smirked at him and then picked up her broom. Tony backed off nervously, sure she was going to smack him with it.

 

But Pepper simply tied the brush to the bushy end of the broom using some string. Then she dipped the brush into the paint and leaned out of the window, holding the stick end of the broom. 

 

Tony made a silent o as she lithely moved the broom brush across the topmost frame. Pepper leaned back in, straightened and just looked at him quietly.

 

Tony shrugged and said, "That is equally dangerous. You could have fallen backwards." 

 

Pepper just firmed her lips at him and tapped her foot. He decided to beat a hasty retreat before she started shouting.

 

Tony edged backwards towards the door, all the while chattering incessantly, so as to distract Pepper.

 

"So... Pep, thank you for finishing up and I must commend you on a job well done in here. But I am sure... I am sure there are other things to do. So I'm going to get back at it and leave you alone..."

 

Pepper said quickly, "Tony, you will have to sweep the roof. No shortcuts, nothing dangerous about it. Here." she handed him the broom. "I trust you know how to use this."

 

He grinned at her, "Yes, ma'am, I do." 

 

He turned to leave and he was nearly out, when he heard Pepper call his name softly. 

 

Tony leaned back in and she said quietly, "Anthony, if I catch you up to mischief this time, what will I do to you?"

 

He gulped hard at the look in her eyes and the use of "Anthony".

 

Her gaze swept him from head to toe and he said the first words that came to his mind. "Put me over your knee and spank me with this broom?"

 

Tony grinned as Pepper burst into peals of laughter, her body shaking with mirth. 

 

"Tony!" she gasped out, blue eyes shining at him, "Tony, that is hilarious!"

 

"Yes, lord Stark, that is indeed hilarious." He heard a feminine voice behind him drawl out.

 

Tony turned slowly to see Beatrice smile mischievously at him, eyebrows raised. He felt heat fill his cheeks as she said, "I would have never imagined that was something you liked. Ah, there is so much to learn from the opposite sex."

 

He beat a hasty retreat, nearly flying down the stairs as Pepper burst into giggles again.

 

* * *

 


	25. Hay-Bale Lovers

Smut warning!

And one more chapter tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

_Please, remember me_  
_As in the dream_  
_We had as rug-burned babies_  
_Among the fallen trees_  
_And fast asleep_

\- The Trapeze Swinger, Iron & Wine

 

Pepper sneakily rounded the corner of the barn. Pyotr and Beatrice were surprisingly nowhere to be found. Which suited her very well. Because she wanted some alone time with her knight.

 

_I know that Tony, sensitive idiot that he is, thinks I am a fainting flower and need time to rest from our night together. So he left me alone for 1 day. But I do not need any rest. What I do need is my knight. Now all I need to do is find said knight and show him who... aha!_

 

For before her, standing at the well, was Tony. He was leaning lightly over the edge of the well, trying to reach for the rope to raise its bucket. 

 

He made a very attractive sight, body stretched forward. His brown coat moved upwards, giving her a good look at his tight butt in his black breeches. 

 

But Pepper's mind was first and foremost on doing some mischief, so she bent and cupped some snow in her hands, shaped it into a small ball and aimed for said butt. Then she threw the snowball.

 

It hit Tony right in the ass and he yelped with shock. She quickly darted back behind the corner, struggling to stifle her giggles. She heard Tony call out, "Hey! Who did that?!"

 

Then all was silent and Pepper quickly made a number of small snowballs. She leaned back around the corner, to see Tony once again, with his back to her, leaning over the well. 

 

Pepper suppressed a smirk and threw another snowball at him, this time aiming for his back. To her surprise, Tony ducked and turned quickly, shouting with glee at her. "Aha! I knew it was you, Pepper!"

 

She saw he had his arms full of snowballs and he said, "Two can play at this game. Tak-"

 

Before he could complete his sentence, she fired two shots straight at him. One hit him in the chest and the other in the face. Tony let go of all his snowballs in shock and Pepper couldn't help but laugh at his shocked expression.

 

He wiped the snow off his face and ran quickly around the well, and ducked behind it, using it as a barricade. She heard him shout, "Pepper Potts, if you want a war, you have got a war! Be prepared to be bombarded, my lady!"

 

She ducked around the corner quickly and then back again, just in time to avoid his snowball that hit the wall instead.

 

"Rotten aim, Tony!" she called out.

 

_I must get closer... wait, let me come around the other way!_

 

She ran around the barn, moving to the other corner, trying to catch Tony off-guard. When she leaned around the corner, she was excited to see Tony still watching her former position, kneeling behind the well. Finally, he stood up, confused and Pepper took this chance, to throw another snowball at him, once again hitting him firmly in the face.

 

"Oi! That is it!" Tony ran around the well, straight towards her and Pepper made a run for it, running back around the barn. 

 

She could Tony close behind her, rounding the corner. 

 

Pepper shouted gleefully, "You cannot catch me, Tony! I am faster than you!" 

 

Then she was at the entrance of the barn and darted into it quickly.

 

The barn was deserted but full of fresh hay. She knew this because Pyotr had told her that it would be too cold for the horses outside, so they could be stabled in the barn. And he had had it filled with fresh hay.

 

Pepper hid herself behind one of its large doors and kept absolutely silent.

 

She heard the crunch of his boots on the hay and then Tony whispered, "Pepper Potts, you little minx, when I catch you... you just see what I am going to do to you."

 

He moved further inside and she could see him from around the door's edge. Tony walked towards a large mound of hay in one corner and gingerly poked at it.

 

Pepper stifled a giggle and then slowly crept out from behind the door. She went on tiptoe, being as quiet as possible. 

 

Tony had his back to her and was busy staring at the mound of hay. He didn't notice her and she quickly pushed him into the mound.

 

Then Pepper picked up a smallish bale and held it in front of her as Tony struggled to his feet.

 

She couldn't help but giggle because he was covered in hay, making him look like a scarecrow.

 

Tony shook himself like a dog, dislodging some hay off his body and picked up a bale.

 

He raised his in one hand as if he saluting her with a sword. 

 

"Shall we spar, my lady?" He whispered, eyes twinkling and she replied, equally quietly, "Yes, my lord."

 

Then Tony lunged at her with his bale and she avoided his blow by darting sideways. Tony once again, fell face first into hay and Pepper laughed gleefully.

 

He stood up stiffly and pushed the hay off him.

 

Then Tony gathered up another bale and crouched, gesturing at her impudently to come at him.

 

Pepper wasn't going to fall for that trick. So she stood her ground. Sure enough Tony got impatient and came at her, shoving her lightly with his bale of hay. 

 

She countered by shoving her bale into his face and running away as he sputtered with a face full of hay.

 

Pepper ran to the ladder that led to the barn's upper ledge.  She quickly climbed it. Reaching the top, she realized with glee, that the ledge was stacked with square blocks of hay.

 

_Fantastic! More throwing material!_

 

Tony scrambled to his feet and came to the ladder. He put one foot on the rung, ready to hoist himself up and she whistled at him from the ledge's edge.

 

He looked up at her and stroked his beard evilly. Then he said in a theatrical villainous voice, "I am the evil Count Hertass and I am here to storm your castle, fair Virginia!" 

 

She said with a laugh, "Is that so?  Well, Count... can you handle my defenses?"

 

He leered at her and she giggled. "Fair Virginia! I can handle anything you throw at me!"

 

"Oh yes? Then catch this!" Saying that, Pepper dropped a large square bale right on top off him. 

 

Tony yelped and tried to jump out of the way but the bale hit him firmly, bursting open. 

 

Pepper laughed riotously as Tony shook his fist at her. "Pepper! That is not fair! You have all the ammo and I have nothing!"

 

She tossed one more bale onto him and he growled and began to roll up his sleeves. 

 

"That's it, you minx! I am coming up!!"

 

Tony began to climb the ladder very determinedly and Pepper threw another bale onto him but he shouldered the blow and carried on climbing.

 

Then she smirked because this had been her plan all along.

 

She unbuttoned the first buttons of her shirt and lay on the bales of hay all over the floor. She lay on her back, propping herself up on her elbows, feet towards the ladder.

 

When Tony came into view, he pulled himself onto the ledge and then stopped in place, staring at her, swallowing hard. 

 

Pepper knew her pose exposed her cleavage in a most becoming manner. She wasn't wearing a shift, so Tony was getting an impressive eyeful.

 

She shifted slightly, angling her hips upwards and he made a low noise in his throat.

 

Then Pepper said his name softly, looking at him through her lashes. He opened his mouth and closed it dumbly, his eyes dark with lust.

 

But Tony still hadn't moved from his position, so she moistened her lips and played with the last button on her shirt.

 

Then Pepper said throatily, "My lord, it appears you have stormed the gates." 

 

She unbuttoned the button but kept the shirt on, exposing more of her breasts and he exhaled loudly. 

 

She winked at him and whispered, "So... get your handsome self over here and take the castle."

 

She crooked a finger at him and Tony sank to his knees, walking on them towards her. He sat back on his heels between her legs and she sat up on her knees as well.

 

Pepper cupped his face with her hands and kissed him tenderly, feeling his lips with hers. 

 

"My lady, the door to the barn is wide open." he whispered hoarsely against her lips as she began to unbutton his shirt and pull it out of his breeches.

 

"I know, my lord and I do not care. I want to love you."

 

Pepper pushed his shirt off his shoulders, all the while, kissing Tony and realized he had pulled her shirt out of her trousers. She lowered her hands, so he could push it off her. When they were both bare to the waist, he placed his hand on her breast and stroked it gently. She sighed and pushed herself into his hands. 

 

She looped her arms around his neck as his clever hands drove her breasts wild with sensual torture, teasing and touching her.

 

"Pepper, aren't you sore from yesterday?"

 

"Tony", she said firmly as her hands scratched his back lightly, "I am not sore at all and I want you, now touch me!"

 

Then Pepper's hands roved over his muscled back desperately as Tony began to play with her nipples, pinching them lightly. 

 

"Tony... Tony..." she whispered as he bit her neck lightly and one callused hand moved downwards, tenderly over her stomach. She gasped and arched against his chest as he palmed her hard, through her breeches. 

 

Pepper let go of his neck and moved her hands all over his chest, feeling his hard muscles and firm abdomen. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers, breathing harshly, watching her as she unbuttoned his breeches and gently pulled his semi-hard cock out, holding him in her hand.

 

"Pep..." he said raggedly, "anyone could see us if they..." 

 

Pepper closed her hand over the turgid warm length of him, feeling him tremble.

 

"If they pass by..." Tony groaned out.

 

Then he stayed absolutely still, hands gently holding her as she kept touching him intimately, moving her fingers up and down. She rubbed her thumb over his sensitive head, feeling his slit and he groaned loudly. 

 

"They won't see us, my lord..." she whispered soothingly, "now let me pleasure you, please..."

 

Then with her other hand, she began to caress his balls and he thrust against her, holding onto her for support, whispering nonsense to himself. 

 

"Do you like what I am doing?" she asked hesitantly because this was still new to her and he opened his eyes.

 

She swallowed at the look of deep arousal and love in the dark brown depths and he growled out, "Pepper, for the love of god, your hands are magical, please don't stop. Please sweetheart..."

 

She smiled at his pleading tone and stroked his balls harder as she kept massaging his cock. She could feel him grow hard and thick with her moving fingers. His cock throbbed in her hand and she tightened her grip. 

 

He closed his eyes and whispered her name over and over again as she began to rub him faster, one hand still playing with his balls. 

 

Then Tony caught her hand and said desperately, "Pepper... I want to come inside you... so my love, it is your turn now." 

 

She let him go reluctantly and he spread his shirt over the hay and gently pushed her back, to lie down on it.

 

He tenderly opened her hair and spread it around her and then lowered his head to her breast, touching the tip of his tongue to one erect nipple.

 

Pepper pushed her head back against the hay as Tony made sweet love to her breasts, taking turns with his mouth and his hands. She moved her own hands to his hair, ruffling it as he took one nipple in his mouth and pinched the other with his hand.

 

He moved his mouth all over her breast, gave her nipple one long lick and finally bit it gently with his teeth. She could feel his firm body half lying over hers, his erect cock pressing into her thigh.

 

She moaned loudly at his tender loving movements and then he moved downwards, kissing a hot, wet path down her stomach and finally reaching her curls. 

 

Tony sat up and pulled off her pants. Then he lowered himself between her legs, lying on his stomach and blew softly onto her core. She tightened herself in response and then Pepper closed her eyes and gave herself completely to sensation as Tony's wicked tongue licked the length of her.

 

She bent her knees and he pushed them up, holding her legs in the air as he licked her clit, flicking it with the tip of his tongue and taking it between his lips. She mewled wildly, feeling his grin against her and then he pinched it lightly with his fingers as he penetrated her nether lips with his hot tongue.

 

"Tony... Tony...oh Lord! Tony!"

 

He held her legs even more apart, exposing more of her to his wandering, wicked tongue until she was writhing with sensation, feeling a deep tightness grow in her stomach. 

 

She thrust her hips upwards against his tongue and felt two of his fingers move into her, making her even more wet with their tender stroking.

 

She was very aroused and swollen and then he gently massaged her clit with his fingers, making her gasp. "Tony! Tony!" she burst out, "Tony, please.."

 

He rubbed his rough beard against her thigh and she lightly tugged on his head, pleading again, "Tony.... please... please my lord...."

 

"Say the words, Pepper.... come on, say the actual words, sweetheart." She heard him say and then he began to thrust his fingers  hard into her, so she cried out, "Alright! Please take me, please...."

 

"Come on, Pepper..." Tony said mildly, "you can be dirtier than that..."

 

She opened her eyes, breathing heavily and raised herself slightly, using her elbows.

 

Pepper felt her heart clench at the sight of Tony, hair ruffled wildly, beautiful whiskey eyes bright and twinkling at her, broad muscular shoulders in her immediate view, his mouth moist from her. 

 

As she stared at him, he lowered his head and she watched as he dragged his moist tongue along the vee of flesh above her core. She gasped and said, "Tony, please thrust your hard cock into me."

 

Tony pushed himself up and grinned mischievously at her. "So sexy, to see the prim and proper Virginia Potts use such dirty language. Tsk tsk..." 

 

She flushed and he cupped her cheek tenderly, making her meet his eyes. "I am just teasing you, I love it when you talk dirty, Pepper... it just drives me mad... my goddess on earth..."

 

Emboldened now by his passionate gaze, Pepper said, "Please my lord, I want you to ravage my soft body with your hard thick staff until we both are spent with release." 

 

Tony's eyes turned nearly black with arousal and he quickly stood up. She watching, moistening her lips as he slowly pushed his trousers down his legs.

 

He stood in front of her, bathed in soft sunlight, magnificently male with his muscled warrior body, bright blue Arc shining in his chest and his cock stiff and erect, jutting out proudly, broad shoulders straight and noble head tilted regally. 

 

Tony said softly, looking at her seriously, "The first time we made love... it was your first time, so I did not want to frighten you with my need, with my body but now... I stand before you and ask... my Queen, do I please you?" 

 

Pepper moistened her lips and raked her gaze over him, from head to toe, drinking in every splendid part of him and then met his gaze. "Yes, my lord, in every way..."

 

He smiled slowly and knelt to pull out his linen sheath from his trousers. He rolled it onto himself, then he moved over her, settling himself against her body. She felt every firm, warm inch of him as he slowly pushed his cock inside her. 

 

Pepper gasped at the sensation of Tony filling her completely with his hard length and he whispered against her cheek, "Am I hurting you?" 

 

"No, Tony... you feel perfect..." she said on a sigh. And he began to thrust against her slowly. She moved her hands to his back and began to pant his name as she tightened herself around him with each thrust.

 

"Tony.... harder... harder," she pleaded, feeling the tightness grow in her stomach, scratching his back lightly as he increased the intensity of his thrusts. 

 

Then Tony surprised her by lifting himself up and sitting back on his heels, still holding her against him. He held her by the hips and then he cupped her backside and pulled her up onto him, the back of her thighs rubbing against his thighs. 

 

"Pepper," he said softly, "Sweetheart, wrap your legs around me."

 

She did so, hooking her legs around his broad torso. He whispered her name and she held on to him, gasping at how the change in position pushed him deeper into her. 

Pepper closed her eyes and moaned loudly as he began to thrust in her, now hitting her clit on every thrust. 

 

He moved his hands to her stomach, stroking her as they moved together. 

 

Then she felt Tony's hand against her clit, rubbing her gently. She mewled helplessly as his fingers caressed the nub, while he kept thrusting hard into her, filling her with his cock.

 

He stroked the small of her back with the other hand and held her by the hip, raggedly whispering her name.

 

The sensation became unbearable and Pepper opened her eyes and felt herself let go. She kept crying out his name as she dug her nails into his back. Her release moved through her in waves, making her legs shake. She felt Tony spill his seed and groan heavily as he leaned backwards, thrusting finally into her.

 

Sweaty and moist, they both came back to earth, panting heavily. Tony gently lifted her onto his chest, holding her in his lap. He kissed her cheek tenderly and then he lay back onto a hay bale. She was lying flat on top of him and Pepper grinned as she saw him close his eyes. 

 

She sleepily kissed his chest and stroked his Arc with her fingers as he took deep breaths, Pepper rising and falling lightly with his chest movements.

 

"Tony, am I too heavy for you? Should I roll off?" she whispered.

 

He hugged her and whispered back, "No my love, you feel so good on me..." Tony softly kissed her forehead and she sighed happily. 

 

"And you wanted to wait for us to get married, before we could experience such heavenly bliss." she chided Tony gently, moving her hand to stroke his beard. 

 

Tony grinned at her and growled mock sternly at her, "I was trying to be a gentleman and not ravage your soft body with my...", he furrowed his brow, "what words did you use?"

 

"With your thick staff." she completed with a smile.

 

"Exactly, Pep." 

 

She caught his chin in her hand and said softly, "But Tony... I must tell you... you really are a gentleman, you take such care of me, my lord." She kissed his lips tenderly, "I feel so cherished." 

 

He deepened the kiss, murmuring his love for her, against her lips and they kissed passionately for some time, Pepper moving her hands through his hair as she lay against him.

 

Then they heard a loud neighing and looked up as Aurora trotted into the barn and whinnied a greeting at them. The horse then proceeded to snack on some hay.

 

Tony shrugged. "It appears I have been compromised."

 

She giggled and he whispered against her ear, "You shall have to marry me, fair maiden."

 

She softly patted his head and whispered back, "It shall be my pleasure, my lord."

 

Pepper lay against him lazily and said, "I wish we could stay like this forever." 

 

He nodded and said, "But Pep, it is late and I am sure your Beatrice will come searching for us."

 

Then Tony whispered naughtily, "We can resume our ravaging in my nice warm bed at Stark Keep."

 

She sighed as he nibbled on her ear and then sat up. "Yes, let us go home." 

 

Tony tilted his head at her and then pulled her back down. She laughed as he cuddled her to him and said softly, "You want to spend five more minutes together?"

 

He nodded and they both lay quietly together, up in the hay stack. 

 

 

 


	26. Meet the Hokai

 

 

* * *

 

_"If you read this line, remember not_  
_The hand that writ it; for I love you so_  
_That I in your sweet thoughts would be forgot_  
_If thinking on me then should make you woe."_

\- Sonnet 71, William Shakespeare

 

So quiet. So still. She could hear her own footsteps as she walked over the dirt road. 

 

A gentle breeze blew as she passed through the village. 

_Empty and silent as the grave._  

 

Her own words chilled her and she felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise.

 

She knew what had happened but she did not want to accept it. She could not accept it. Her steps quickened. 

 

_I will grieve later. Now I must focus. I have to remember my duties._

 

She tied her hair up and removed her Gong bow from the sling across her back. Then she slowly climbed up the hill that overlooked the  _Miao_.

 

The green grass and the bright sunshine, made the scene before her seem so incongruous.

 

_But it is happening. And it is happening now._

Suadh stood before the  _Miao_  at its steps. She said angrily, hands raised. "Turn back! Turn back, I say! You are not welcome here." 

 

 

 

But the hooded young woman standing on the bridge, calmly replied, "Step aside, child. You are no match for me. Do you know what I am?"

 

"I do not care!" yelled Suadh. "I am a Guardian of this temple. I will not let you harm the Hokai!"

 

The Witch lowered her hood. Her blood red hair glimmered in the sunshine. "Call out your Hokai!  Where is he? Still hiding in his Shrine!" She said with a loud laugh.

 

"Go back to the hell from whence you came, Witch!" yelled Suadh, looking very small, in front of the tall woman who was levitating slightly off the ground. 

 

She crept nearer, able to see the Witch and Suadh better now.

 

The Witch smiled at Suadh. "So you do know what I am? Well, then step out of my way. Go shooo." 

 

The Witch swished her fingers and a powerful gust of wind blew Suadh sideways, knocking her and the bird fountain over. The Witch then smacked her hands together and the wind beat down hard at the doors of the Shrine, trying to break them open. But they held fast.

 

Suadh stood up as the Witch made a loud sound of annoyance.

 

"Here now! Do not tell me, the Hokai only comes when a guardian calls him!" The Witch shrieked with anger and Suadh grinned tauntingly at her. 

 

"Open the doors, girl!" yelled the Witch in a dark deep, unearthly voice and the sky grew dark. The wind blew against the doors with even more force and the entire  _Miao_  rattled slightly. 

 

"Never!" Suadh struck a defensive pose and unsheathed her Dao. "To get to the Hokai, you must face me first!"

 

The Witch stared at her for a second and then said in the same fell voice. "I do not have the patience to fight with children. Arora! Take care of this girl!"  

 

She gasped with horror as she saw Arora run at Suadh from the forest, Ji spear raised high. 

 

_Oh no! Arora! How could you?_

 

Suadh was shocked too but she didn't remain shocked. Her friends clashed weapons and began to fight in earnest.

 

She lay down on her stomach and aimed her bow at Arora's head. But her hand shook at the thought of killing her friend.

 

_I cannot. There is still hope. Maybe Arora is under a spell or something. I cannot hurt her! Perhaps I can just stop her..._

 

She aimed for Arora's foot and shot an arrow. It missed her and Arora carried on fighting. 

 

Then she decided to target the Witch instead, who was now ominously chanting, hands pointed towards the sky, which had turned dark grey with no clouds. 

 

The Witch clapped her hands loudly and she saw a giant orange bolt of fire shoot from the sky and strike the ground hard, with a loud roar.

 

She aimed her bow at the Witch and fired at her but the wind was too strong and her arrows harmlessly drifted away.  

 

The Witch was laughing now and as she laughed, the sky growled angrily and another bolt of fire zoomed down and hit the roof of the Shrine.

 

It struck the roof hard and one of the pointed horns at the roof's edge broke off and fell on Suadh and Arora still fighting below.

 

She screamed but Suadh managed to stand up, shaking the dust and debris off her. Arora stood up shakily as well. Then she saw Suadh lower her sword and extend a hand towards Arora, as if trying to reason with her.

 

Just then, another ball of fire hit the steps of the  _Miao._ As the smoke cleared and in the ensuing fiery blaze, she saw Suadh fall to the ground. 

 

She began to run, run like the wind, towards her friend blindly, uncaring for the bolts of flame falling around her. She avoided the bridge because of the Witch and jumped the narrow stream, to land on the other side.

 

_Suadh! Suadh! Suadh!_  The name was the beat of her heart as she ran to her fallen friend, lying so still on the grass.

 

Arora backed away as she approached and she fell to her knees, trying to staunch the flow of blood pouring out of the deep wound on Suadh's chest. 

 

_So much blood, so much blood!!_

"No! Suadh! Hold on!" she said as Suadh just stared up at her, breathing faintly, brown eyes looking at her with a silent plea.

 

Then Suadh took her hand and whispered, "Take my sword... protect the Hokai... do not let them..."

 

She held on to the weak hand as the life left her friend, the light fading from her eyes, her body stilling.

 

From far far away, she heard Arora whisper in shock, "I did not mean to... I did not want to kill her... but she would not listen to me... Ninea needs the Hokai..."

 

 

 

She looked up at Arora standing in front of her, staring wide eyed at Suadh's body.

 

The words struck her to her very core. She saw a blue flame flash before her eyes and felt a rage begin to fill her. Somehow her hand closed around Suadh's fallen Dao and she slowly tightened her grip around it.

 

In a quick but deathly move from her kneeling position, she raised the sword upwards, slicing at Arora's face viciously.

 

Arora staggered backwards, clutching her eye and shrieking in pain. She was dimly aware that the  _Miao_  was completely on fire but she didn't care. All she wanted was to avenge Suadh.

 

She advanced on Arora, Dao raised and then suddenly, she was swept off her feet, pushed backwards hard, by an invisible force. She hit the grass hard and the breath whooshed out of her with the impact. Her back and head ached but she crawled to her feet shakily, only to see the Witch calmly clap her hands.

 

She saw a white hot streak of lightning hit the  _Miao_  and the entire building split into two with a loud crack. She moved quickly to one side, ignoring the pain in her body as wood and stone crumbled to the ground.

 

She glanced at the Witch and felt fear chill her to the bones. 

 

The Witch was three feet off the ground, red hair floating about her eerily as she stood with her arms outstretched. Her eyes were closed lightly and two blazing orbs of red fire appeared in her hands, out of thin air.

 

She realised the Witch was aiming for the only thing left standing in the  _Miao_ , the tiny stone altar with its incense sticks. 

 

"Is this the Mighty Hokai??" bellowed the Witch with glee, black eyes gleaming evilly in a deathly pale face. "A mound of stone with two sticks!!"

 

Then she gasped and the Witch tilted her head curiously as a blue light emerged from the stone. It drifted up dreamily and a tiny shape began to form. It looked like a small round egg.

 

A soft voice whispered faintly on the air,  ** _Ninea, Witch Queen, leave me alone. Haven't you spilled enough blood?_**

 

The Witch smirked evilly and said, "I will suck the energy out of you till you are nothing but a shell, Hokai! I need your power to break open the Abyss!

 

Then without warning, the Witch lobbied an orb of fire at the blue egg. She watched, her heart in her mouth as the fire engulfed the egg, who absorbed it whole.

 

It quivered and shimmered like sparkling blue water and then stayed still. The Witch threw another orb in a rage and the same thing happened.

 

But she noticed a tiny crack had formed on one corner of the egg. 

 

Time suddenly stood absolutely still as she looked at Suadh's body, laying on a bed of bloodied grass. She tightened her grip on the Dao, Suadh's sword, wide and sharp in her hand.

 

Then she looked at the egg and thought,  _I swore an oath to protect you... I could not save my friend but I can try to save you. Even if it is the last thing I can do..._

 

She glared at the Witch. "You!" She stepped in front of the egg and saw the Witch widen her eyes curiously.

 

"Little crow..." The Witch murmured wickedly, "still alive?"

 

"Yes. I am alive." She moved one leg back and the other forward, calling on her training, nearly kneeling, her core tight, body poised forward slightly. She held the sword vertically in front of her face and held it perfectly still.

 

_I can do this. I must do this. I must counter this evil!_

 

She bellowed with all her strength at the Witch, "Face someone who can fight! Face me!"

 

She heard the Witch laugh derisively but she focused on her strength. She closed her eyes and saw a blue wall of flame.  _I am a Guardian of Hokai. I will fight to my last breath, to prevent this evil from harming the innocent, the weak, the helpless. Hokai, I will not leave you._

 

Curtains of blue flame danced inside her eyes. She opened them and saw bright orange fire head straight for her.

_I feel no fear, only purpose._

 

She focused on the fire towards her and using her blade, she sliced down hard, cleaving the bolt in two. 

 

The Witch widened her eyes at her. "So ... there is more to the little Crow, than what meets the eye." 

 

The Witch nodded at her regally but she wasn't fooled. She braced herself and glanced back slightly, at the bright blue egg which was glowing faintly. 

 

"Run, Hokai, run..." she whispered. "I shall keep her at bay as long as I can. Run."

 

The soft voice whispered to her gently,  _ **I will not leave you either, little Crow. I will help you.**_

 

"How?"

 

_**I am within you and around you, friend, use my energy, focus on your enemy.** _

 

The Witch blew a stream of blood red fire onto her, shrieking viciously. She focused and felt a gentle warmth flow through her. She tightened her grip on the Dao and felt the warmth flow through it like an antenna.

 

She bellowed with all her might, "You shall Not pass, Witch!"

 

And instinct told her to rotate the sword in one hand, forming a blue shield of light, that blocked out the Witch's fire.

 

_How... how can I do this... how am I doing this?_

 

_**You are a Guardian,**_ said the Hokai simply, _ **the power was in you all along.**_

 

Through the shield of blue light, she could see the Witch shriek in rage and she smiled.

 

_**That was good.**_  said the gentle voice.  _ **Why don't you try hitting her back? Ooh oh look up!**_

 

She looked up to see a fiery ball rain down on them and she raised the Dao high, using the shield as an umbrella. 

 

The fire bore down on them mercilessly but she held firm, gritting her teeth with the effort.

 

_**Use her own fire against her, little Crow. Move the energy. Feel its essence and move the energy. It is all flowing through you.** _

 

She obeyed the voice and swiftly lowered the sword, to fling the red fire back at the Witch. 

 

The Witch gasped loudly as she tried to dodge her own fire. 

 

_Now I must strike!_

 

She closed her eyes and willed the blue fire within her, to form a sharp spike. Then she opened her eyes to see a blue pulsing Qiang of light, pulsing and glowing in her hand. She sheathed her Dao.

 

Then she aimed the spear at the Witch and threw it with force. It struck the Witch in the shoulder and she screamed in pain.

 

_**Now you have got the hang of it!**_ The Hokai roared in her ear, nearly deafening her. _ **Fire at will.**_

 

She kept firing at the Witch, multiple Qiangs forming seamlessly in her hands. Her firing was making an impact, she could see the Witch tiring, even though she was blocking some of the spears.

 

A strange tear of darkness had formed above the Witch, through which light and dark was seeping through.

 

The Hokai whispered,  **S** _ **he is trying to escape. Not long now, little crow. You are doing well.**_

 

Then one Qiang struck the Witch clean through the chest. The Witch gasped and fell backwards heavily, letting out a long moan of pain.

 

She raised her hands in victory and heard the Hokai hiss desperately,  _ **Look to your left, little Crow, to your left!**_

 

But it was too late. She cried out as she felt a spear pierce her side, the pain unbearable. She turned and felt another jab pierce her stomach. Clutching herself, feeling her flesh torn and blood seep from her, she fell to her knees, pain racking her body. Then she looked up at greenish grey eyes, one of them bleeding from a slash across it, boring into her with a cold rage. 

 

Arora said slowly, "I am sorry but you have your oaths and I have mine. Do not get up." 

 

Then Arora walked away towards the Witch. She tried to get up but could not, the pain was too much. She tried to lift her sword or summon another arrow, she tried desperately to focus her energy.

 

_Do something... I need... I need to do something!_

 

_**Sssshhh,**_  whispered the Hokai,  _ **sssh little Crow. It is alright. Do not worry.**_

 

Her vision was fading. She could hear her heartbeat slow in her ears as she struggled to keep her eyes open. She dimly realized that Arora and the Witch had disappeared.

 

The Hokai began to chant,  _ **Keeeeen Krorooon Nueeeert Nueeert Uhmmmmmm**_

 

She blinked and lay down, staring up at the clear blue sky, feeling the crisp grass beneath her. 

 

"I just want to sleep..." she whispered, feeling a deep sense of peace. 

 

The Hokai stopped its chanting, to whisper,  _ **You came to my aid, friend. Let me help you now. Shush.**_

 

She was quiet as the Hokai kept chanting and then she saw blue fire move towards her face, from her toes, like a bright burning stream of water.

 

_**Close your eyes.**_  whispered the Hokai. 

 

She felt fire enter her nose and enter, her filling her with light. She felt energy flow through her, picking up speed and surging like a mighty river.

 

_**You are not going to die today, little Crow. I will not let that happen.** _

 

The pain disappeared and she opened her eyes and sat up. Then she passed her hands all over herself.

 

She exclaimed in awe, "The wound on my stomach! It is gone! The one on my side as well! Hokai! How did you do this??"

 

Then she noticed the empty egg shell before her. 

 

Something whooshed around her with a gleeful yell and she screamed.

 

_**It feels good to fly around!** _

 

She heard the being whoop with joy as it flew quickly and rapidly around her in a large circle. 

 

"Slow down! Stop! What are you doing?"

 

The being came to a screeching halt and landed on the grass in front of her.

 

She stared in wonder at the tiny blue thing, floating lazily above the grass. It had a long thin snout with sparkly dark blue eyes and whiskery tendrils sprouting from its nose and jaw. There were two tiny horns right at the back of its head, with cow-like ears. 

 

 

*A tiny portrait of the Hokai done on Post-It. It looks babyish because the Hokai is just a baby.* 

 

"Hokai.... are you a lizard?" She asked curiously, forgetting to be awed.

 

The being sat down hard on the grass. She noticed it had the lower body of a cat, lightly furred. It huffed a cloud of blue smoke at her.

 

_**I am no earthly form, young Crow.**   **But...**_  it raised its bushy dark blue eyebrows at her,  _ **I am Not a lizard!**_  It shook its feathery tail at her.

 

She laughed and asked, "How did you do that?" 

 

The Hokai shrugged and licked a paw.  _ **I have the power of healing through light. But it is not all powerful, I cannot bring back the dead or missing limbs. Besides you were young and the wounds were deep but small. You have seen me do this, before.**_

 

At the mention of the dead, she felt her eyes fill with tears. She glanced sideways at her fallen friend lying on the grass. 

 

The Hokai huffed loudly and said sadly,  _ **I am sorry, little Crow. I truly am. I was very fond of the Lioness, she was such a chatterbox when she was in my house, that I was much entertained by her presence.**_

 

She let the tears fall freely as she gave the Hokai a watery smile. "Suadh loved being a Guardian. So did I." 

 

The Hokai said softly, "Come... let us give your friend a fitting farewell." 

 

She stood up and the Hokai said, "Pick her up and place her in the broken Miao." 

 

She lifted Suadh tenderly, struggling because of Suadh's height and the Hokai swiftly came to her aid, gingerly catching Suadh's legs.

 

The  _Miao_  was nothing but rubble and they placed her right in the center, on a pile of wood and stone.

 

_**Step back please.** _

 

She did as it said and watched wide eyed as the Hokai started to chant. The broken wood pieces and stone debris around the  _Miao_  began to float in the air magically and then the Hokai clapped its paws with a soft sound.

 

In a whirlwind of materials, the wood and stone came together to form a small square structure with a little door. The Hokai drifted around the structure, chanting all the while and a bright blue cloth of fine silk, appeared out of nowhere, to drape around the square.

 

The Hokai came back to stand next to her and she saw that the bird fountain had been restored.

 

It puffed blue smoke into the air and whispered gently,  _ **Suadh died with great honor, protecting what she had sworn to protect. For that I will remain grateful. So I give her my house.**_

 

A small sign appeared on the grass alongside the bird fountain. It read, Here lies a great warrior, the Lioness of Hyperonia. 

 

Then it was her turn. She knelt on the green grass and said, "Suadh was the best warrior, our little village had. But she was more than just that. She was chosen to be the Lioness because she had nobility and generosity and compassion."

 

She placed her hands, palm down on the grass and whispered softly, "She was also my dearest friend. And I will cherish every memory I had with her."

 

She closed her eyes tightly, feeling sadness wreck through her and she heard the Hokai whisper in her head,  _ **Accept your sadness, embrace your grief. Let it flow from you.**_

 

She did so, memories filling her mind, thinking of all the times, the fun and sorrows she and Suadh had shared together. Her palms began to tingle. She felt tears fall from her eyes and she let them fall freely.

 

When she had calmed down, she opened her eyes and stood up and stared. For the square structure was now surrounded by small white flowers, blooming delicately. 

 

"From where did they..." she whispered in awe as the flowers moved gently with the breeze. 

 

_**From you...**_  said the Hokai. _ **Your tribute to your friend... came from your grief.**_

 

She moved closer to the square structure and placed Suadh's Dao gently before the door.

 

"Rest in peace, my friend..." she whispered to the door, placing her hand on it.

 

Then she silently walked away from the structure and crossed the bridge. The Hokai drifted alongside her. 

 

She stood at the top of the hill and looked over the once vibrant village, now eerily silent and empty. Then she looked back at the clearing with the stone structure. 

 

She felt like crying again, especially because of the sweet way the Hokai had tilted its head and was looking at her.

 

"There is nothing left for me here..." she whispered sadly. 

 

It coughed out a puff of smoke and said,  _ **I too, have nothing left. I lost my home and my village. I am like you, alone.**_

 

She asked, "What about the Witch?" 

 

 

 

It huffed.  _ **The Witch is not dead. She may return to this earth or not, I cannot tell but... there is always going to be evil like hers. And you and me can stop it.**_  

 

She shook her head. "How can I stop evil like that? You saw what happened back there."

 

It swooshed around her and said softly,  _ **I saw a young girl take on a powerful magician, irrespective of the odds against her, doing her best to protect something that could not protect itself. Is that not brave? Evil prevails when good people do nothing. You could have let me die. What am I to you?**_

 

She said softly, "I could not just let you die. I took an oath."

 

The Hokai tilted its head at her and twitched its ears.  ** _Is an oath the only reason you saved me?_**

****

She smiled at it and said, "It was not just that... I did not want the Witch to hurt you."

 

Then she was taken aback because the Hokai moved close to her and rubbed itself tenderly against her stomach. She could feel its light touch her.

 

 

 

_**You and me together make a very good team. I am just a young spirit, I still need a Guardian. More importantly,**_ it looked up at her, **_I need a friend. Like you. Don't you want to be friends?_**

She laughed at the wide appealing eyes it made at her and patted its horned head. "I do... I too need a friend..."

 

It whispered thoughtfully,  _ **I can teach you so much, young Crow and in return, you can show me so much too. I am very eager to learn.**_

 

It extended a hairy small paw at her and said,  _ **At least let us go together to the next village and see what happens. Agreed?**_

 

"Agreed." She shook the paw, feeling her palm tingle as they touched.

 

She picked up her bow and slung it across her back. Then she and the Hokai began to walk away from the village.

 

The little being ran on all fours beside her. 

 

"What is your name, little Crow?" It asked curiously. 

 

She smiled and whispered her name. 

 

* * *

 

Tony opened his eyes, not knowing how to feel.

 

_I feel so incomplete... I wanted to know her name. I wanted to... Her friend... Suadh.... I have never heard that name before._

 

He sat up and looked around, rubbing his eyes. He was sitting in the library, a giant historical book in his lap. 

 

_I must have been reading... and drifted off to sleep._

 

Then Tony heard the sound of women laughing and talking. He grimaced, just recalling that Pepper and Magdalene were having a hen party. And he widened his eyes in horror.

 

_If they catch me here, I will be dragged into one of their endless cooking discussions! I must flee!!_

 

He stood up quietly and looked around.  _My room! Yes, I can hide out there! Wait!_ _If I go up the stairs, they will surely see me from the kitchen._

 

Then Tony saw the large library window and had an idea. He quickly climbed out of it and crouching low, crept under the kitchen window. 

 

_If I reach the stables, I can saddle up Balthazar and ride off!_

 

He was nearly clear of the kitchen, when it opened slowly and someone leaned out.

 

Tony glanced upwards, resigning himself to his fate when he grinned. For it was his Pepper smiling down at him.

 

She raised her eyebrows at his crouched pose and he placed his finger against his lips, to signal that she should keep quiet.

 

Pepper nodded and he jerked his head to the left, to gesture at the stables. 

 

She smiled and he crept away, determined to reach the stables. 

 

Once Tony was inside, he closed the door and leaned against it, exhaling with relief. 

 

Balthazar nickered at him and he smiled, stepping over to pat his horse. Tigliath was contentedly sleeping in a stall on a large bale of hay. He opened one amber eye at Tony and then closed it quickly. 

 

The stable door opened and Pepper stepped in, grinning widely.

 

"I saw you, Tony Stark and I caught you!"

 

The dream had left Tony with an indelible, lingering feeling of sadness, of regret, of friendship lost.

 

In his mind's eye, he saw the white flowers by the grave, blowing softly in the wind. He saw the sheathed sword and the bird fountain. 

 

Then the image of Pepper flying up to the stars in the blackness of the night, sadly looking down at him, flashed through his mind. And then Pepper falling off a cliff without a sound.

 

His heart clenched hard at the painful memories.

 

Pepper was standing there, she was saying something, pushing her hair back from her delicate face. But he didn't hear her. 

 

In three steps, Tony closed the gap between them and pulled her into his arms, holding her to him. She stopped talking and he burrowed his head in her neck and just hugged her tightly, his arms around her back.

 

Pepper kept absolutely quiet and he felt her arms move around him, hugging him back. Tony swallowed, trying to get rid of the huge lump in his throat. He took a deep breath and smiled faintly as Pepper's intoxicating lily fragrance filled his lungs. 

 

They stood like that for a long minute, Tony reluctant to let her go. She asked softly, "Tony... did you have another dream?" 

 

He just nodded and Pepper started to rub his back, tightening her grip on him. "It is alright, Tony... it is alright... we are going to figure this out. We have to."

 

"I will not let that Witch hurt you, Pepper... I will not...", Tony muttered tightly to himself, aware that he was confusing a dream with reality.

 

Then he kissed the side of her face and kept hugging her, comforted by the feel of his lady in his arms. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ninea is inspired by The Queen of Blood, Nimue from Hellboy. She was the greatest of all Britain's witches. You can read more about her over here: http://hellboy.wikia.com/wiki/Nimue
> 
>  
> 
> That's it for this week. 


	27. Dragon Origin: The Village by the Wadi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are three parts to this story, where the Dragon finally talks about its origin and how it is linked to what Stane is up to.

 

* * *

 

_“Look like the innocent flower,_  
 _But be the serpent under it.”_    
― William Shakespeare, Macbeth

 

 

Pepper lazily traced the shape of Tony's Arc with her finger, smiling as he murmured her name in his sleep.

 

It was a sleepy afternoon in Stark Manor. Tony and her were in the Workshop. They had spent the whole morning in a nearby town, Sourton. While the Inn was built, it needed materials such as foodstuff, toiletries, furnishings etc. So she and Tony had traveled to the town to buy such materials in bulk, to reduce on the cost. 

 

Haggling and bargaining was her forte and she enjoyed the experience. However, she knew that Tony had hated every minute of it. However, he had behaved himself admirably and had been the perfect companion. She had been impressed.

 

So when they had returned to the Keep, she had seen his face fall, when they learnt that Magdalene had decided to hold a meeting of her cooking club on that very day.

 

Pepper had suggested hiding out in the Workshop, to escape from the crowd of women. Now they were both cuddling by the warmth of the slow burning smithy, enjoying the peace and quiet. 

 

Tony had been dozing in his huge armchair for sometime now, with Pepper curled up in his lap very comfortably. 

 

She laid her head against his chest and sighed with contentment. Then she decided to mischievously wake Tony up.

 

She gently stroked his jaw and felt him tighten his arms around her in response. Then Pepper lightly nipped his chin with her lips and felt a tremor pass through him.

 

_Ah... so you aren't as fast asleep as you seem to be, my lord._

 

Then she slowly touched her lips to his and moved back. 

 

He did not make a sound, so she repeated the action, pressing slightly harder.  

 

Still nothing from Tony. Pepper laid soft butterfly kisses all over his face, lingering on his jaw. Then he quickly moved his mouth and kissed her hard.

 

"Pepper..." he growled at her, mid kiss and she laughed.

 

She held herself back, looking into Tony's grinning face with his sleep drunk eyes and said,  "My lord, if you want to sleep, I can go away." 

 

He stared at her musingly and she moistened her lips. Then Tony pulled her close and kissed her again, moving his lips passionately over hers. She moved her hands through his hair as their tongues mated wildly and Tony stroked her back. 

 

Then she heard a serpentine voice whisper slowly,  _Virginia... Virginia..._

 

She broke off the kiss in fear and then realized it was Tony's Dragon.

 

Tony straightened and then she saw him focus as well, tilting his head curiously.

 

_Virginia, Anthony..._ The Dragon whispered again, C _an you both hear me?_

 

They both replied at the same time, 

"Yes."

"Yes I can, Dragon."

 

Tony asked, "How are you doing that?!" 

 

_It is mainly due to Virginia's growing expertise over her fire. But I have learnt some new things and one of them includes the ability to speak to others, who do not carry my fire. I am very sorry to interrupt your time together._

She lightly pinched Tony because he was making a face and replied, "It is alright, Dragon, we were just talking." 

 

Tony asked slowly, "Has something happened?" 

 

It exhaled tiredly _. I have learnt something and... I want to tell Virginia and you the truth... the truth about my disappearances, my recent behavior. And myself..._

 

"Go ahead, Dragon, please." said Pepper softly.

 

She stood up and was going to move to another chair, when Tony rapidly pulled her back down into his lap, growling in her ear, "This is just as good a seat as any other." 

 

She suppressed a smirk and he said, "Well Dragon, we are all ears." 

 

The Dragon whispered,  _Open your Arc, Anthony and let my Fire out._

He did so and she watched as the wispy bright light began to drift upwards from his chest. It moved towards her and she smiled as it wound itself around her fingers slowly.

 

_Close your eyes, both of you..._

Tony said grudgingly, "Dragon, you better not be playing a trick on us." But he closed his eyes and she did the same, wondering what was going to happen next. 

 

Then Pepper saw a bright blue light flash inside her closed eyes and she felt light flow through her. 

 

_Keep your eyes closed at all times. I am going to show you where I came from._ whispered the Dragon. 

 

She gasped as clouds of blue smoke began to form in the darkness of her mind. The smoke cleared to form a scene, dreamy and hazy.

 

First, she saw green grass under a light blue sky. Then a valley of trees and flatland. A huge mountain range in the backdrop. And a sleepy little village.

 

"Tony," she exclaimed, "Are you seeing this?"

 

She heard him say, "Yes, I can! But Pep, it seems so familiar! The thin green grass and the mountain..." then he snapped his fingers, exclaiming, "Dear God! This is the village I keep seeing in my dreams! Where have we come?"

 

The Dragon huffed.  _You haven't traveled anywhere, Anthony... this is a memory. Now let me tell you a story._

 

The Dragon continued,  _You are looking at the land of Hyperonia... a land of mountains and valleys. And this is a tiny village of farmers, the name of the village lost in the mists of time._

 

There was a note of sadness in its voice and she wondered at it. Then it seemed to shake itself and huffed. 

_The village was set up by a group of wanderers in the shadow of a mighty mountain, Wadi, a hundred years ago. They were fortunate to find a place such as this, a small slice of paradise on earth._

 

Pepper looked around in awe, seeing the simple village of yurts and treehouses, with a small dirt road and people moving about their business. Children played outside the huts in the bright sunshine and she smiled as a little donkey pulled a cart of onions past them. 

 

_The beauty and natural richness of this place could all be attributed to a single, powerful source, The Hokai._

 

Tony gasped audibly as the scene shifted to a green clearing with roses and lilacs. A small stream encircled a tiny blue house with a horned roof. A little bird fountain stood next to it. Pepper was curious at the architectural style of the house but she heard Tony exclaim, "I know this house. It is the Miao!"

 

The Dragon chuckled in a puff of smoke and said gently,  _Yes, Anthony, you have seen this before, haven't you? In your dreams..._

 

Tony said, "Yes, I have but not as myself. As someone else, a girl."

 

_Yes, well, I am coming to that. You see, all natural structures have a soul and The Hokai was the soul of the mountain Wadi. It had hidden itself in the valley, ever since the mountain had grown from a tiny hill to the magnificent structure of rock and earth that it was now. And The Hokai also had grown into a powerful spirit. It had seen the wanderers looking for a home and generously decided to let them stay. All it asked for, in return, was that they would guard it and let it slumber in peace._

 

The Dragon huffed and they were now inside a treehouse or rather a treehall, with a small stage and curtain. 

 

_Now the wanderers weren't fighters or warriors. Only one of them was a former solider. So he agreed to guard The Hokai but as he grew older, he knew he could not do it forever. So he selected three of the settlers, whom he felt had promise._

 

Pepper was now looking at a portrait of three young men, standing in front of the  _Miao_. A much older man stood in the center, his arms on their shoulders.

 

_The first soldier trained these three young men in the art of warfare, to be the best guards they could be. And thus started the tradition of the Guardians of The Hokai. Every twenty years, one expert from the Guardians would be chosen as the Acolyte and he or she in turn, would appoint the next three Guardians from the village's youngsters. The Acolyte would train the chosen three to be warriors and they would swear a sacred oath in the presence of The Hokai, to protect it at all costs._

 

Now Pepper could see the treehouse slowly fill with people. The lights were dimmed and she watched three young girls ascend the stage. 

 

Tony said softly, "I saw this... in one of my dreams... these three are to be the next guardians."

 

A tall, bearded man dressed in black and face painted with blue paint, stood behind the girls and began to speak in a foreign tongue. 

 

The Dragon spoke softly,  _Each Guardian was distinctly identified by a skill and an animal or bird of the forest. You are looking at the last generation of Guardians._

 

_The Lioness..._  

 

Pepper watched as the light focused on a tall brown-haired girl with twinkling brown eyes and a slender, athletic build. She nodded her head regally at the audience. 

 

_The Goat,_  

 

This time, a petite svelte girl with greenish grey eyes and hair like sunlight, bowed to the cheering crowd, grinning mischievously. 

 

_And finally, the Crow._

 

A skinny black-haired girl with long hair that nearly covered her face and deep-set black eyes. She was easily the shyest of the lot and at the Lioness' prodding, raised her hand to wave nervously at the crowd.

 

The Acolyte raised their hands in tandem and the crowd went wild.

Tony said, "This is the Chimera! I remember that word." 

 

Pepper watched as the girls grinned and the hall emptied, the Crow's mother kissing her softly as she came down from the stage. She asked softly, "Dragon, why do you say this is the last generation?"

 

The Dragon sighed deeply with sadness and her vision filled with blue powdery smoke.  _All will be clear, Virginia... soon..._

 

The scene changed to the three girls on a hilltop, the Acolyte circling them and shouting instructions. She watched wide-eyed as he put them through grueling training exercises with sword, spear and shields. 

 

The Dragon said,  _The Lioness was unmatched with a hand weapon, be it the Dao or the sickle._

 

And the brown haired girl indeed displayed an impressive routine with a slender sharp sword with a broadish blade, twirling it about her and then slicing two melons mid-air as the Acolyte threw them at her.

 

Then the Dragon's voice tensed. T _he Goat was all about power and domination using long weapons._

 

The blonde picked up a pike and began to jab and thrust at the Lioness, trying to stab her. But the Lioness dodged her nimbly for a while, only to be finally tripped up by the pike. The Goat smirked at her and helped her up, the Lioness grinning back.They shook hands in a sporting manner.

 

"And the Crow?" asked Tony curiously as the black-haired one just watched the other two silently. 

 

The Crow picked up a Dao and showed off a mediocre stab and thrust routine. She fumbled with the spear and the Goat defeated her easily. The Acolyte tsked at her but the Lioness helped the Crow to her feet and dusted her off. She then whispered something in the shy girl's ears, whose frown turned into a smile. 

 

The Dragon sighed with exasperation.  _The Crow was very insecure of her own abilities. But there was one thing, she was sure of and that was her talent with the Gong bow._

Pepper grinned as she saw the Acolyte threw a tiny rock high in the air. The Crow quickly pulled back her bow and swiftly knocked it down with a single arrow. The Acolyte then pointed upwards at a high point on the mountain, a flower on a thin branch, growing from the cliff itself.

 

The Crow aimed and hit the flower straight off the branch. It drifted down on the wind to them and the girl gave it to the Lioness, who grinned and ruffled the Crow's hair.

 

Pepper said softly, "They seem to be friends." 

 

The Dragon was quiet for a long moment as the Goat seemed to want a flower of her own and tried to hit one down in the same manner. She tried but just could not hit a flower. The Crow aimed and hit one down for her. She handed it to the blonde girl, who smiled and tucked it into her hair.

 

Then the Dragon spoke softly,  _They were all friends, good friends, they had known each other since they were children._  Then it puffed a cloud of smoke and the scene changed.

 

Pepper watched in awe as time passed by, the village grew and so did the girls. They stood in front of the  _Miao_ and she saw an artist create a portrait of three young women, the Lioness with a Dao, the Crow with a Gong  bow and the Goat with a large Ji spear, grinning, the Acolyte, now old and grey in the center, proudly catching them by the shoulders.

 

The Dragon said quietly,  _Alas... this peace was not meant to last. For the Witch came to the valley._

 

The scene changed to a view of a figure at the top of the mountain, looking down at the village. Pepper watched as it was revealed to be a slender, young woman, dressed in red, with a hooded cloak covering her face. She slowly descended the mountain top, walking towards the deep forest. 

 

She felt Tony tense beneath her and he muttered angrily, "The Witch Queen of the Forest!! It is her!"

 

Pepper was confused. She asked, "Tony, do you know her?"

 

He said tensely, "I have seen her in at least three dreams, in the last one, she..." He gasped loudly and the Dragon huffed gently,  _I know Anthony, I know... I know you have seen her... let me explain for Virginia's sake._

 

The young woman pushed off her hood and Pepper was struck by the resemblance between herself and this witch. "She looks..." Pepper whispered, "she looks a lot like me..."

 

Tony said slowly, "She does, Pepper, that is why the dream upset me so much... do you remember me telling you about it, where Stane crowns you in a forest and you rip out my Arc... it was actually her... it was her in the dream..."

 

The Witch smiled slowly as a pure white stag with a mighty head of antlers came to her and bowed on one knee. Pepper watched in awe as a little pink pig and a boar, walking on their hind legs, came forth as well and bowed to the Witch.

 

The Dragon stirred and huffed out,  _The Witch Queen or Ninea as is her name, was actually an old evil that walked that earth. She was a very powerful sorceress, who was thrown out of her own coven because they feared her power. Banished, she decided to seek out more power, in an attempt to rule the heavens and below. And so she made her way to the mountain Wadi, because she knew, from her dark ways, that the soul of the mountain would be a very powerful source of energy, that she could use for her wicked plan._

 

Then Pepper gasped as the blonde young woman, the Goat, came into view, hesitantly approaching the Witch. The Witch smiled and extended a slender hand, which the young woman kissed. 

 

The Dragon said very sadly,  _The Witch had done her homework. She had studied the village from afar and had learnt of the Guardians. She knew she needed a person on the inside... and she picked the most vulnerable of the Guardians, the young Goat, who always wanted more... whose thirst for power just wasn't satisfied, with what was offered by The Hokai._

 

The Goat knelt and offered up her spear and the Witch moved her hands over it, muttering something in a fell tongue. The spear began to glow with an unholy red light. Then the Witch grasped the Goat by the shoulders and Pepper widened her eyes because a portal began to open before the two women. They walked into it and disappeared.

 

Pepper asked quickly, "Where... where have they gone?"

 

The Dragon whispered,  _To the Abyss... the Witch realized that in the young Goat, she had found a disciple, someone who obeyed her every word and whom she could teach her dark arts to. She corrupted the Goat by showing her just what dark magic could do._

 

The scene before them changed. The Acolyte was training them again but the Goat kept rolling her eyes at his instructions. When she and the Lioness sparred, she knocked the brown-haired girl down hard with her spear and did not help her up. She sneered at the Crow, who kept quiet as the Lioness defended her. 

 

Tony said thoughtfully, "She has seen the power of the Witch and become enamored with it. Now her Guardian duties seem a chore. She has changed."

 

_Exactly, the Goat became more secretive, more vicious... more violent._

 

The scene changed to the Goat sneaking into the forest around the  _Miao_  and ignoring the Acolyte as he called for her. 

 

Then Pepper gasped in horror as she saw the Goat aim her arrow at a sparrow on the mountain, trying to shoot it down. Before she could fire, the Lioness pushed her bow away, knocking the arrow off its course. They shouted at each other and then started fighting with their fists and the Acolyte separated them, chiding them both. 

 

The Dragon said quietly,  _She lost her ability to feel pity, compassion, she lost her humanity somewhere in the Abyss... she was no more the smiling, happy girl of sunlight... but the Crow still felt some hope for her._

 

Now Pepper saw the Crow talking to the Witch and the Goat in a clearing of stones. The Witch handed the Crow a flower, who accepted it and ran off, back to the  _Miao_. 

 

Tony said softly, "I have seen this as well... the Witch tried to gain the Crow's trust. But the Crow was scared... wait! So the gash on the red panda! The Witch did it!"

 

Pepper saw the two young women looking at the horizon as a small four-legged animal bounded happily in the grass. The Crow seemed worried and the Lioness took her hand and squeezed it.

 

Then they walked back quietly to the  _Miao,_  hand in hand.

 

The Dragon whispered bitterly,  _If only she had said something, if only she had mentioned the strange young woman to the Acolyte but.... she didn't....she sought to protect her friend... who did not deserve it!_

 

Pepper furrowed her brow in confusion and then once again the landscape was filled with puffy blue smoke.

 

She heard the Dragon blow the clouds harshly and they waded away into wispy puffs. She was looking at the village again but it seemed very quiet.

 

Tony said sadly, "I know what is going to happen." The Dragon just sighed deeply. 

 

She saw the Witch leave a house, standing straight and tall, an evil smirk on her face. There was a bright orb of light in her hand, which she squeezed until it disappeared. Then Pepper watched as the Witch walked into the next house and the next, each time exiting the house with a similar orb of light in her hand.

 

Pepper asked slowly, "What is she doing ... what is she doing to them?"

 

The Dragon huffed sadly.  _Much like the Bloodstone of the Demon Asmodeus, the Witch had the power of extracting energy from life sources. So she drained the village of its life._

 

Pepper whispered in horror, "You mean she... she ..."

 

_She killed everyone, not sparing woman or child. And then she went for the most powerful source of them all, The Hokai._

 

The scene changed again. Pepper realized she was standing a little distance away from the bridge that led to the  _Miao_. 

 

She saw the Witch levitate off the ground and fire endlessly at the  _Miao_  as the Lioness and the Goat fought each other. 

 

"Oh no!" Pepper gasped in sadness. "The Goat turned on her own friend!" 

 

The Dragon snorted angrily.  _She had no friends anymore, no family. She was not a Guardian anymore. She owed no loyalty to the village or its people. The Goat had truly become the Witch Queen's disciple in every way._

 

The Lioness lowered her sword for a moment and stretched out her hand to the Goat who just stared at it quietly. 

 

Then Pepper gasped loudly as a bright ball of fire hit the  _Miao_  and the Lioness looked up, distracted. In a quick move, the Goat used her spear to stab the Lioness in the chest, wounding her mortally.

 

The Crow burst onto the scene, falling to her knees and holding the Lioness in her arms but it was too late. Pepper saw the young woman grow still and the Crow stand up coldly. She struck at the Goat, only to be pushed back by the Witch.

 

Then the  _Miao_  was destroyed and Tony whispered, "Now the Hokai comes forth." 

 

Pepper watched in awe as a small, round object floated daintily out of the wrecked  _Miao_ , to hover before the bridge, a bright shiny blue.

 

"Tony," she whispered as the orb started to pulse blue light. "Tony, it looks like your flame."

 

He replied, "Yes it does. And somehow the Crow seems to know how to use it... just like my flame..."

 

They watched silently as the Crow bravely stood her ground and fought off the Witch, amazingly using the blue light from the orb. 

 

Then Pepper saw the Goat creep closer, spear raised and she shouted instinctively, forgetting it was just a vision.

 

"Watch out! No!" she cried as the Crow fell to her knees, blood pouring from her as the Goat speared her.

 

"How could you? You were her friend!" cried Pepper in anguish as the young woman lay there dying. 

 

Tony said soothingly, "Pepper, it is alright, you will see... do not worry."

 

_Indeed Virginia,_  the Dragon huffed slowly,  _do not worry, the Hokai.._. it said with a smile in its voice,  _the Hokai came through for the little Crow._

 

Pepper watched with astonishment as the orb cracked and blue light began to pour from it onto the young woman, bathing her in a unearthly blue shadow. Then the Crow sat up, wounds healed and The Hokai flew around her in happiness. 

 

"How? How did it do that?" she asked curiously.

 

_It is a spirit of pure energy. It used its energy to heal. The ways of the spirits are mysterious indeed._

 

Then Pepper giggled at the tiny lizard-like being flying around, going "wheeeee" with joy. 

 

Tony asked softly, "Now they say goodbye ... goodbye to the Lioness."

 

Pepper watched as a small square monument was constructed over the dead Lioness. The Hokai and the Crow paid their respects. 

 

"Tony, is this the last dream you had... which you told me about..." she asked. 

 

"Yes, Pepper, it is..."

 

They watched the Crow and the Hokai walked away together and the scene faded to a smoky landscape of blueness.

Pepper asked softly, "She was just a girl, a young girl alone... what happened to her?"

 

The Dragon huffed slowly,  _The Hokai was also young and helpless. You see, the spirit of the Mountain would be reborn every hundred years. And so the Witch was facing a young spirit, who needed help, who was still finding its way and learning its powers._

The smoke gave way to a bustling town, the Crow and the Hokai timidly walking through the streets together. 

 

The Dragon said wistfully,  _It is often said, that we find what we never imagined to find, when we aren't looking for it. The Crow needed a friend, a mentor. The Hokai needed a friend too. So much like you and Anthony, the two found what they needed in each other._

 

Pepper watched as a young man ran through the streets, a crowd shouting after him. He pushed the Crow aside but she caught him quickly and held him fast. A gentleman took his purse from the young man and handed the Crow a coin in thanks. She used it to buy some food, which she neatly divided between her and the Hokai.

 

Again the scene changed. A banker surrounded by ruffians, trying to rob him. The Crow burst on the scene, skillfully taking on the ruffians with a simple bamboo Gun or staff, knocking them down. The Hokai helped by tripping them up with its ghostly form.

 

Tony asked, "Can't they see The Hokai?"

 

"No. It reveals itself only when it chooses to."

 

The Crow defeated the ruffian and the grateful banker caught her hands and kissed them fervently. He handed her a small purse of coins. 

 

Then multiple scenes passed before their eyes. The Crow tying her hair into a top-knot as the Hokai's wings grew larger. The Crow and the Hokai fighting off a horde of bandits attacking a caravan. The two of them saving a village from an evil magician. 

 

The Dragon huffed slowly,  _The Crow and the Hokai traveled the countryside together, fighting evil and training always, to get even better._

 


	28. Dragon Origin: The Transformation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part II of the Dragon's Origin. 
> 
> Tune in next week, for Part 3!

 

 

* * *

 

_“Give sorrow words; the grief that does not speak knits up the o-er wrought heart and bids it break.”_  
― William Shakespeare, Macbeth

Pepper gasped as she saw the Crow being felicitated by a large gathering, now a tall young woman in her late twenties, elegantly dressed in black with a neat top-knot. A large ornate sword, decorated in silver with a wooden handle was handled to her and she bowed over it. 

 

_The Crow became a known warrior, famous for her fighting skill and her courage. Her reputation spread far and wide. And with her, the Hokai had also grown._

 

Pepper stared in awe at the blue lizard-like being, with magnificent wings, a large, scaly body and four muscular legs, that hovered near the Crow, a smile of pride on its serpentine face. 

 

The crowd cheered wildly as the Crow bowed to them.

 

The Dragon said musingly,  _She was offered a position as the head of the Imperial Army of the land. A position of wealth and power._

 

Tony said softly, "But she did not want it. Power and riches held no appeal for her." 

 

The Dragon said with a note of pride,  _You are right, Anthony, she was ever curious, she wanted to see what lay beyond the ocean. And so..._

 

They watched the Crow board a ship, the Hokai drifting along with her lazily.

 

_The Crow and the Hokai crossed the ocean together._

 

"But," asked Pepper, "how could the Hokai leave the mountain? Isn't it his... its body?"

 

_No, Virginia, the Hokai was the spirit or soul of the mountain but it could always return there whenever it wanted to. Physical distance would not hamper it. So it felt assured that even if it left, it could always go back._

 

The scene changed to a small fishing village. A crowd of fishermen were gathered around the Crow, who was now older, dressed again in black, ceremonial sword sheathed at her waist. They were explaining something to her animatedly as she listened attentively.

 

Then she put on a set of armor, taking care to protect her chest and her head. She was handed a metal Dun(shield), decorated with the face of The Hokai. 

 

The Dragon recited softly, 

_Boldly they rode and well,_   
_Into the jaws of Death,_   
_Into the mouth of hell._

 

She felt Tony tense beneath her. Then Pepper understood why as she saw the villagers line up, dressed in similar armor, armed with small swords and spears. She blindly reached for his hand, gripping it, to give him some support. He squeezed back and said quietly, "They are going to war."

 

The Dragon remained quiet as the Crow mounted a white horse and led the villagers to a mountain. Then she exclaimed with horror as the 'mountain' slowly revealed itself as a green, hairy beast with huge curved horns and a gaping feline mouth.

 

It roared mightily at the villagers but the Crow raised her sword and brought it down. Fire arrows rained down on the beast and the villagers charged at it.

 

_They faced a Muginku, another mountain spirit, this one malicious, who intended to eat the villagers._

 

Pepper watched with dismay as the villagers seemed to be no match for the beast, no matter how hard they tried. 

 

The Dragon said thoughtfully,  _It was too powerful. Even for the Crow._  

 

They saw the Crow charge valiantly at the Muginku's leg, jump onto it and climb up the leg slowly. 

 

Tony exclaimed, "She is crazy!"

 

The Dragon laughed and Pepper cheered as the Crow climbed up to the Muginku's head and blinded it in one eye by stabbing the eye with her sword.

 

Then Pepper gasped in horror as the Muginku tossed its mighty head and the Crow flew upwards in the air. The beast then viciously gored the Crow with its horn and tossed her to the ground.

 

Pepper felt her eyes fill with tears as the Crow lay there, bleeding profusely through the stomach, body mangled. The Hokai flew to her and gently nuzzled her. But she was dead. It threw back its scaly, whiskery head and roared loudly to the sky.

 

"It is going to heal her." said Tony confidently. 

 

_No, Anthony, the wound is too deep... Besides she is dead..._  said the Dragon quietly. 

 

"It cannot just let her die!" exclaimed Pepper, feeling very sad as the Hokai lowered its head over the Crow's body and seemed to be shaking with grief.

 

The Dragon hissed softly,  _It will not. It loved her too much to let her die..._

 

They watched with astonishment as the Hokai began to glow bright blue, nearly blinding them with the brightness of its light. It then burst into a blue mass of light, engulfing the Crow. 

 

Pepper exclaimed, "It is so bright!'

 

Tony said at nearly the same time, "Dragon, what is it doing?"

 

The Dragon just laughed softly and Pepper and Tony then exclaimed with awe as the Crow rose, but not as a human.

 

She had a long serpentine body, thick with dark blue scales and a heavy, pointed tail, covered with thorns. She had two small forepaws and two muscular back legs, armed with thick claws.

 

The Crow straightened her slender neck to reveal a horned head, with a toothy broad snout and huge red eyes. 

She opened her mouth and let loose a stream of powerful blue flame.

 

Tony whispered shocked, "Dragon... she turned into a dragon!"

 

_Yes Anthony, the Hokai gave up its energy, its spirit for its friend, in order for her to live. Now she could fight the Muginku!_

 

Pepper still couldn't believe it as the Crow sprouted two large scaly wings from her back and flew high into the air. While she wasn't as large as the Muginku, she was the size of a single floor house and as she bore down on the Muginku, the Crow made for an impressive sight. 

 

The villagers started to cheer as the Crow unleashed a steady stream of fire onto the Muginku, burning it violently. It screamed and tried to cover itself but to no avail.

 

Then it reared on its hind legs and hit at the Crow, who swiped at it with one claw, knocking it backwards. Then the Crow caught the Muginku by the neck with its forepaws and ripped its throat open, roaring wildly as it did so.

 

The beast lay there dead and the Crow lowered itself to the ground, licking its paws as the villagers cheered and screamed its name. "Ryunn!" "Ryunn!"

 

Then it crouched on its hind legs and flew upwards into the sky with a mighty roar, disappearing into the heavens.

 

Her vision was filled with blue smoke and she saw it fade away from her mind's eye. The Dragon whispered,  _You can open your eyes now._

 

Pepper opened her eyes, to see Tony blinking his widely in shock. 

 

The tendril of blue fire aimlessly drifted into the smithy. Pepper could hear a familiar tune playing in her mind. 

 

The blue fire merged with the fire of the smithy and the tune grew louder and now Pepper could hear it in her ears. 

 

Pepper was shocked herself but the look on Tony's face was truly comical. He abruptly stood and she scrambled to her feet.

 

The blue fire throbbed wildly as the Dragon began to chuckle,  _Anthony Stark, in our three years together, I have never seen you so speechless!_

 

_I am sure you have a lot of questions, ask away..._  said the Dragon in the smithy lazily, then continuing with its gently humming.

 

Tony walked closer to the fire and whispered, staring at it in shock. "You... you are a woman?" 

The way he asked and his expression made Pepper giggle. The Dragon said lazily,  _I show you a different land, a mountain spirit, an evil beast, an epic battle and your first question is about whether I am a girl... indeed Anthony..._  it snorted at him derisively.

Pepper could not control her laughter because Tony was opening and closing his mouth, looking a lot like Happy in goldfish mode. 

The Dragon said softly,  _I am no longer human, Anthony, I am a spirit. I am on a higher plane. So sex and gender do not apply to me._

Then it puffed at him, filling the air with powdery blue smoke.  _But I used to be a woman. Yes._

Tony made a weird noise with his throat. "You never said you were a woman! I mean! You should have said something!"

 _You never asked... how very chauvinistic of you to assume I was a man..._ hissed the Dragon in amusement. _Why does it matter to you so much?_

 

"Because!" Tony burst out, "I! There were times when I was....! And you were there! And to think you were a woman!"

 

Pepper covered her mouth with her hand to muffle her laughter as the Dragon said dryly,  _Yes, Anthony, I was so fortunate to witness you in your naked splendor many a time. I have also borne witness to your seemingly endless nocturnal activities with multiple bedroom partners. But do not worry,_ it huffed out on a laugh, _I always left you alone after some time._

 

The flame in the smithy, began to take shape.  A serpentine face formed, with deep-set hollow eyes and a gaping mouth. Thin tendrils and tiny horns began to form on its wide brow. It was a thick outline in the pulsating blue flame. At last, a huge pair of horns appeared on the back of its large head.

 

The Dragon said slowly,  _Those dreams you have been seeing, Anthony.... not the ones with Virginia dying or hurting you.. the other ones where you saw things through the eyes of a girl... you were experiencing my memories... when I was young and human._

 

Pepper asked with a smile, "So the girl, the guardian? That was you? The little Crow?"

 

She saw the fiery being grin a toothy grin.  _Yes Virginia... My real name is Ryunn._

 

"And did the Hokai really die?"

 

The fiery avatar of the Dragon lowered its head and blew out smoke from its nostrils. It whispered sadly,  _Yes it did. The Hokai was...my friend, my mentor, my... everything... we spent so many years together, fought so many battles and he... he sacrificed his life and his presence, to give me back my life._

 

"Is there no way, he could have been resurrected or saved?" asked Pepper gently.

 

"Yes, could he be reborn from the mountain?" added Tony. 

 

_You do not understand,_ said the Dragon sadly. _A mountain spirit exhausts itself over time and is reborn from the mountain. The Hokai chose to transfer all its energy, its life force to me.... because of this, the mountain Wadi crumbled where it stood._

 

Tony asked, "Because the Hokai was gone?"

 

_Yes. The spirit can survive without a body.  But a body without spirit..._ the Dragon lowered its head. _The fire of the mountain passed on to me and I keep it alive in spirit through my disciples._

 

Pepper asked curiously, "So Dragon, how did you become a spirit?" 

 

The Dragon lazily drifted over the fire, on its back.  _I wandered the cosmos for a long long time. Because I was no longer human, I knew I could not resume my life as a warrior._

_Then I heard a cry for help from the same land, Hyperonia, where I had lived as as a human so long ago. Again a group of settlers, again sorcery._ _And so I came down from the skies to fight for the people._

 

_But this battle... my body was broken and in pain. I was simply tired. So I expelled my energy, my life force over the inhabitants of the land. And much like my Acolyte, I became a teacher to those I felt had promise._

 

Tony asked, "So there are others like me? Who have your fire?"

 

The Dragon straightened itself.  _Well, not any more. A long time has passed since I became a spirit and my fire does not simply move from one body to another. You need to be worthy._

 

It sighed deeply.  _I passed on my teachings as best I could. But the right to bear my spirit...._

 

It drifted towards Tony and huffed all over him affectionately, just like a horse blowing air.  He grinned  at the fiery being.

 

_That honor I reserve only for a few._

 

Tony asked curiously, "Dragon, why haven't you told me this before?" 

 

The being sighed loudly and straightened.  _I do not like talking about my past, Anthony... much in the same way you do not like talking about yours. It pains me... but I must tell you now because I believe I have learnt why Stane is after Virginia._

 


	29. Dragon Origin: The Present

 

* * *

  
_“By the pricking of my thumbs,_  
 _Something wicked this way comes.”_  
― William Shakespeare, Macbeth

 

Pepper felt her heart quicken and Tony moved closer to her and took her hand in his.

 

"What is it, Dragon? Tell us..." he said tightly. 

 

The Dragon soundlessly glided towards them and circled them. She looked up at it as it blew multiple clouds of smoke out of its nose. 

 

It whispered slowly,  _I am a spirit, so I can travel between worlds and planes. I rarely leave Anthony because I have no need. But nearly a month back, at dawn I heard a voice calling to me. A voice, I thought I would never hear again._

 

The Dragon quickly swished through them and hovered over the smithy.  Then it blew into the smithy and lit it with blue throbbing fire. 

 

_Come closer... come closer, my friends._

 

Then they heard a low young girlish voice whisper, "Ryunn, Ryunn, my friend, come to me. Seek me in the Abyss... I am waiting."

 

The Dragon puffed into the smithy, causing billowing smoke to spill from it.

 

Then Pepper saw a ghostly apparition appear from the smoke and she jumped back in fright. Tony caught her by the arms and steadied her. 

 

"There now Pep, it is just a vision. Nothing to be scared of."

 

The apparition took shape and she saw it was a feminine figure with a sword, reaching towards them. 

 

Again it whispered, "Ryunn, my friend, don't you remember me? Little Crow... come closer."

 

The vision faded and the Dragon circled the smithy. Tony moved to watch it as it mused slowly,  _I did not know what to think. The voice, the figure. And the name it called me... Little Crow...,_ it came to a stop and said in a hushed whisper, _All the people who knew me by that name... are long dead._

 

It turned to them and said quietly,  _Coincidentally this happened on the day the Black Knight came. I did not know of your turmoil, Anthony because I had already disappeared into the Abyss. And I could not connect back to you for some time._

 

It puffed slowly and said,  _By the time I came back, you were interested in the Bloodstone. And here I...._

 

The Dragon huffed and moved away from them. Then it lowered its voice.  _Here I made a grave mistake. Instead of paying attention to what you were doing, I was more interested in learning about the apparition._

_You see..._ it hissed hard, _I was blinded by hope, by memory._

 

Tony said quietly, "You thought it was your friend, the Lioness."

.

_Yes,_  said the Dragon sadly,  _and I kept disappearing into the Abyss to search for her. To find her and...._  it drifted to the smithy and sadly looked into it, _to bring her back..._

 

The Dragon then straightened and blew hard onto the smithy, making the blue fire roar. Pepper stepped back quickly.

 

The Dragon roared angrily,  _That is how the Witch fooled me! For three weeks!!_

 

It whooshed in rage above them.

 

Pepper and Tony said in tandem, "The Witch!"  

 

_Yes!!_  bellowed the Dragon now swirling fast,  _For days, I traveled deeper and deeper into the Abyss, trying to pin down the figure. And it would haunt me elusively with hints about its true identity. And finally I managed to catch up with it, only to realize it is a conjured spirit from memory!_

 

Tony raised his hands and tried to flag the Dragon down. "Slow down, Dragon! I am confused!" 

 

The Dragon slowed to a stop and drifted down to eye level.  _Put aside my experiences in the Abyss, for a moment. Think about Stane. He imprisoned Yin Sen because he wanted Yin Sen to give him the fire. He did not know enough magic to extract it._

 

It hovered close to Tony.  _But nearly three years later, when you saw Morganna in Carinthia, she had a magical device, powerful enough to extract the flame from you. Morganna called upon a Demon Prince, who gave her this power. But wasn't she just a court lady? It is not an easy task to summon a being from the depths of Hell. How did she get enough expertise to call upon a Prince of Darkness?_

 

"She mentioned a wizard," said Tony softly, "could it have been Stane?"

 

_It must have been. If so, how did Stane get this knowledge? Because when we met him, he didn't know this. Now think about the undead Gieruscu. Do you think Stane is a powerful enough mage to create such a creature?_ _And knowledge of the Celestial Being and the ability to guide the Menolestes into calling down such a presence. Again dark arcane knowledge, not known to many, let alone a simple wizard._

 

It drifted towards Pepper.  _Virginia, my dear, when Stane came to your kingdom, he knew a little too much, didn't he? How could a man know about the power of pyromancy being handed down through generations of women of a noble house? And of a magical relic, the Necklace of Summac? Isn't it a closely guarded secret known only to members of the house of Potts?_

 

She nodded, seeing the Dragon's point.

 

The Dragon huffed loudly.  _These aren't ordinary facts to learn or come by. And then,_ it huffed slowly at her _, Didn't you mention seeing a great lidless amber eye talking to you? When you used your power?_

 

Pepper swallowed hard and Tony took her hands in his. She looked into his brown comforting eyes and whispered, "Yes, a dark voice, it wasn't Stane, it spoke to me, urging me to hurt him.."

 

Tony said tightly, "When I heard your story, I mistakenly thought Stane had become so powerful, that he could project his mental thoughts externally, trying to influence you. But what if it isn't him? What if there is someone else?" 

 

Then she gasped as she remembered the words of the Black Knight. "The Black Knight said, its master is not from this Earth. It is...," she thought hard, trying to remember the thing's words, "He called it a wanderer? A being from the depths of the Abyss...  this thing that created it." 

 

Tony said harshly, "Could the Witch be this Master, that is spoken of? Could Stane have found her or called upon her in his learning of dark magic?"

 

The Dragon drifted slowly, seemingly lost in thought.  _It has to be the Witch. Who else knew enough to create a vision, so true to the form of my friend, Suadh? And I saw the Witch fall but she didn't die... she disappeared into a portal._

 

It moved with purpose then, making Virginia slightly dizzy.

 

_Here's what I know. Stane or his_ _Master wanted to capture Virginia. For that they needed you, Anthony, to be incapacitated. They also knew I wouldn't just let you walk into certain danger. That I can sense magic. So they fooled me into entering the Abyss, where they know, Anthony, that you cannot reach me. And they distract me there._

 

Tony said tightly, "After that, I am blinded by the Bloodstone working on my insecurities." 

 

_Troubled enough to doubt Virginia. And the Bloodstone drove you to try and break your relationship with her. If you had done so, she would have left this Keep. And perhaps Stane would have been waiting to capture her then._ Said the Dragon sorrowfully. _Again I would not have let this happen, I would not have let you fall so deep under the Bloodstone's spell!_

 

"So to prevent you from helping Tony, you are called into the Abyss." Said Pepper, seeing the pattern. "But Dragon, what happened to you in there? Where you attacked?"

 

THE Dragon huffed a huge wad of smoke in irritation.  _I am so angry at myself! I followed this apparition right into a trap. A force field of energy trapped me in the Abyss. Binding me tight as the Bloodstone worked its darkness on you, Anthony._

 

It moved towards Pepper and huffed gently onto her, ruffling her hair.  _But you, you were the only one of us who held fast. Your quick presence of mind noticed the effect the Stone had on Anthony and you destroyed it in time. You had faith in your Knight. Thank the heavens for that, Virginia. Thank the heavens for you._

 

She flushed and Tony grinned, cupping her cheek. "Teacher's pet..." he murmured with a wink.

 

She smiled and asked the Dragon, "So how did you escape?" 

 

The Dragon took a deep breath.  _I finally learned that the force field was tailored to contain any object of my energy i.e. spirit fire. So I went cold, I lowered my fire's temperature and managed to break free. But it was a struggle._

 

_Then I came back and saw, much to my relief, that you were alright, Anthony. So I went back in to determine what had happened. I searched far and wide looking for the Witch but I could not find her. That's when you started getting those dreams about me... my memories. I was reliving them, searching for clues and because of our powerful connection, you saw them too. I hope they did not upset you too much._

 

Tony smiled gently and said, "I just felt sad. They didn't upset me. Not like the ones the Stone gave me..." he shuddered at the memory. 

 

The Dragon took a deep breath and looked at them.  _But I sense a growing tension in the Abyss._

 

"A tension..." whispered Pepper in dread.

 

_Just like the ice on the frozen Lake cracks under pressure, so is the Abyss somehow stretched thin. As if it is being forced to break from the inside. As if something is preparing to break free from it._  Whispered the Dragon.

 

Then it puffed out clouds of smoke.  _I feel... that the Witch wants to do, what she intended to do, all those centuries ago._

 

"Break the Abyss..." whispered Tony. 

 

_Yes... if that plane is broken, all sorts of evil and dark fell beasts will besiege this earth. There is no limit to what can be called from the Abyss. You have seen it, Anthony, you know it is an infinite divider between worlds. A plane purely composed of dark energy. The Witch may also seek to harness this power to use it, to make herself a literal queen of darkness. She is powerful enough to manipulate that much energy and with it, she can rule this earth and beyond. She will be unstoppable._

 

It drifted towards Tony and tilted its head at him.  _She has already sent things from the Abyss. The Black Knight and the other ball creature. Something foul. What was it called?_

 

"The Mugermutch? Asked Pepper.

 

_Yes. Those are not ordinary beasts, conjured by magic. The Witch is able to move between this earth and the Abyss. Just like me. The difference is she is able to bring things out of it and I cannot._

 

"What does she want with Pepper, then?" asked Tony angrily.

 

She leaned into him, wrapping her arms around him as the Dragon slowly floated over the smithy. 

 

It hissed softy,  _The Necklace of Summac... an orb of energy... could it also work as a key?_

 

"A key??" exclaimed Tony, confused, but Pepper understood what the Dragon was taking about.

 

She stepped closer to the smithy, Tony behind her.

 

"Dragon, you said that the Abyss itself is a plane of energy. A very powerful field of pure dark energy. What if the Necklace can match the energy in that plane and open it?"

 

The Dragon puffed gently,  _That is_ _what I am think too, Virginia. I feel the Necklace is powerful enough to match any energy signal. It can break the Abyss. And here's where you come in._

 

She shook her head, confused. "But I have never been able to control the Necklace." 

 

It said softly,  _My dear, have you ever truly tried it?_

 

Pepper shook her head. "I only learned of its existence, when I was 16, when I discovered a book in the library detailing the story of how my ancestors got their power. But not much was written about its powers."

 

_Yes,_ hissed the Dragon thoughtfully, _The gift from a magical half-god to its Acolytes. None of your ancestors wanted anyone to know of its existence, so they kept it hidden well._ _But what is the saying associated with your power? Ignis aurum probat..._

_What if only a true descendant of Summac could control it? Someone as powerful as the very first woman from your family, to have this power..._

 

The smoky spirit drifted closer to her face and gently puffed onto her.  _The Fire tests the Gold... You have been tested in multiple ways and you have blazed through your trials. Your fire burns with the avatar of a phoenix, a bird reborn from the flames. You are a true daughter, Virginia. You know this to be true. Wasn't the phrase mentioned under your portrait in the library?_

 

Pepper sighed and nodded. Tony kissed the side of her head. "So Stane needs Pepper to control the Necklace because he can't. But even the Witch cannot control it?"

 

_No... she cannot. The Witch can conjure fire through magic but the ability to control the Necklace, must be out of her reach and believe me, she must have tried her best._

 

The Dragon rose above them both and towards the window. It stared out into the bright afternoon sun. 

 

"We know what the Witch wants and that Stane is with her. What must we do next?" asked Tony quietly. 

 

The Dragon hissed slowly,  _We must be vigilant and be prepared._

 

Tony nodded and Pepper narrowed her eyes. She asked slowly, "Be prepared for a fight?"

 

The Dragon whispered,  _Yes, this will be a fight like no other. The Witch will not stop until she gets what she wants. There is no limit to what she is willing to do. You have seen what she has done so far. You need to be prepared for the worst._  It turned towards them and huffed loudly.  _Both of you..._

 

Pepper swallowed hard, feeling the horrible ache of fear fill her. The thought of facing Stane and that horrible lidless eye, made her feel like crying. 

 

Then she felt Tony take her hand and turn her to face him. He cupped her cheek. "Pepper, we both need to prepare. Do not worry, we will be vigilant. You and me. Together."

 

She hugged him then as Tony said firmly, "Dragon, we are not going to charge into Cumbria to face this Witch. Frankly, it is not necessary and we are not ready. Let Stane and his whatever have the Necklace." 

 

The Dragon puffed out smoke slowly.  _I understand Anthony, I feel the same. I am just advising you to be vigilant. And based on my experience in the Abyss, I have a training suggestion for you both._

 

Pepper looked up from Tony's neck, her arms still around him. "Do tell us, Dragon, please." she said.

 

_You should practice lowering the intensity of your flame. Indirectly changing its signal. That way, if the Witch decides to use a force field against you, you will be able to break it, using your flame._

 

Tony nodded thoughtfully. "That is a good suggestion. We will focus on that the next time, we train, Dragon, thank you."

 

The Dragon drifted towards them, circling them slowly.  _Open your Arc, Anthony, I must return._

 

He did so and then the smoky being hissed slowly.  _Before I take my leave, I must say something else._

 

They both looked at it as it moved its head from side to side, seeming very indecisive. 

 

Then it looked between them, speaking deeply,  _I am ashamed that when you both needed me the most, I was not there. Especially you, Anthony._

 

Tony opened his mouth in astonishment. 

 

The Dragon said sorrowfully,  _I should have stayed with you, I should cautioned you against the Bloodstone. Instead I went to chase a ghost. The Abyss brings back shadows of the dead, not the dead themselves. I failed my friend, Suadh, all those years ago and this time, I failed you as well. I apologize to you, with all my heart._

 

Then it lowered itself to the floor and bowed deeply, nearly touching the floor with its mighty head. 

 

"Dragon!" exclaimed Tony, "You didn't fail me! I was angry at that time but I realize you had to do what you had to do."

 

He lowered himself to his knee and looked at the smoky spirit, head still bowed. 

 

"You have been with me for so long. You have helped me in so many ways and thanks to you, I am a better man and," he looked up at Pepper, "I met the love of my life. You cannot have failed me, old friend. Come now, no apologizing please." 

 

The Dragon rose and nudged Tony with its head, puffing smoke all over him. He laughed and then it came towards Pepper and softly nuzzled her face. She felt its ghostly spirit touch her and she smiled, leaning into the caress. 

 

_I am very fond of you both, remember that always._  It hissed gently and then added mischievously,  _Virginia more than you, Anthony, at times._  Then it roared with laughter and whooshed back into his Arc as Tony scowled. 

 

Pepper could not help but giggle as Tony shut his Arc, muttering, "Has to have the last word, always, it just has to."

 

Then he took her hands and pulled her hard against him. 

 

"Now my love," he whispered tenderly to her, "what were we doing before we were interrupted... oh yes..." 

 

He kissed her slowly and she wound her arms around his neck, kissing him back passionately. 

 

"Tony," she murmured as he kissed her cheek, "We need to think about the training, the Dragon spoke off." 

 

"Later, my love, later..." he whispered softly and she decided to agree with him because today they had each other, no matter what may come tomorrow. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So right from Adventure 1, Stane and his Master seem to have had a hand in every villainous calamity our heroes have faced, from the Slavers to the Demon Lord to the Menolestes. 
> 
> And I have shown the Serpent using the Necklace but it is only using it to observe Pepper. It cannot use it for its true purpose.
> 
> And the biggest point of them all: The Dragon feels Stane is working with the Witch. But the Serpent has clearly mentioned more than once, that it wants Pepper to use the Necklace to break the Abyss to bring back its Queen or the Witch. So then who is the Serpent? You are all very smart (esp igotyoufirst, who has been pointing out plot holes in my fic, right from Adventure 1). I am sure you will figure it out :)
> 
> I have tried to tie all the loose ends together but if there is anything I have missed, do let me know.


	30. Bella Notte

 

 

* * *

 

_Oh, this is the night, it's a beautiful night_   
_And we call it bella notte_   
_Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes_   
_On this lovely bella note_

 - Bella Notte, Disney's Lady and The Tramp

 

 

It was a brisk and cold winter's night of the full moon. The Lake was lightly frozen over with ice and the moonlight shone off its surface, bathing the area in an ethereal light. The ground was covered in snow, deceptively deep in some areas and thin in others. 

 

At the edge of the Lake, away from the Village, the two contestants faced each other. They were none other than Lord Stark and Lady Virginia. 

 

The air was chilly, the night silent and the hour late, so there were no nosy villagers to intrude upon the cozy scene of the contestants debating.

 

The Knight and the Lady had had many a contest between them, so the debate concluded by agreeing on a new challenge: racing on foot. 

 

Then another debate started, this time regarding a wager and its terms. After much deliberation, especially by the Knight, they finally agreed upon the terms and exchanged a firm handshake.

 

The contestants climbed up the hill, overlooking the Lake. The Knight jogged lightly on the spot and stretched his every muscular limb out impressively, while the Lady daintily stretched her legs once and was done.

 

The course of the race: down the hill, around the lake in a lap and up the hill again, back to the starting position.

 

They knelt and counting loudly together, "1", "2", "3", they were off.

 

The Lady nimbly descended the hill, while the Knight tumbled down, nearly falling over in his haste. The Lady took an early lead as they started to run across flat land but the Knight caught up mid way, panting lightly. 

 

Then the Lady mistakenly stepped into a deep bank of snow and stumbled. The Knight completely forgot that they were supposed to be competing and helped her out, anxious to make sure she was okay. When he saw she was, while she was recovering, he quickly raced ahead to take the lead.

 

He was very confident he would win as he neared the hill. But surprisingly, with an amazing burst of speed, the Lady managed to catch up with him and they both ascended the hill together. 

 

Here gravity took its toll on the Knight, who was the heavier of the two. He staggered up, staring in astonishment as the Lady literally flew up the hill, leaving him behind.

 

He tried his best but it was too late as she crossed the finish line, just as he reached the top of the hill. 

 

There she was victorious, hopping with glee on the spot, the moonlight shining down on her, as the Knight tried to catch his breath.

 

Then the Lady launched herself at him, kissing him with a loud smack and he couldn't help but smile at her joy. But the Knight sighed loudly because he dreaded what was to come next. 

 

 

* * *

 

Pepper practically skipped up the staircase, on her way to Tony's room. It was late, around half past ten and all were asleep. All except her and Lord Stark. She smirked as she approached Tony's room.

 

_And if things go as I intend, then we won't be sleeping... for a long time._

 

She knocked on the door and heard Tony say, "Enter". She pushed open the door and smiled at her handsome knight, standing there in his breeches and night shirt. Tony just scowled at her and she laughed. Pepper walked quickly to him and took his hand, gently tugging him out of the room. 

 

"Come my lord, times a wasting, the night is young!"

 

He grumbled under his breath as they left the house and entered the stables. Tony walked over to Balthazar's stall but

Pepper hurried to him with his coat.

 

She helped him into it, murmuring smugly, "You need to keep warm, Tony, I do not want you to feel cold."

 

He just scowled at her and Pepper looked deep into his eyes, one hand reaching up to stroke his hair.

 

"Tony Stark," she said firmly, trying not to laugh at his chagrin, "whose idea was it to have a foot race?"

 

"Mine..." he muttered.

 

"And whose idea was it, to lay bets on the outcome?" 

 

"Also mine." 

 

Then Pepper kissed him deeply. As they parted, she noticed with satisfaction that he was slightly breathless and looking at her dazedly. 

 

"Come on, Anthony...", she murmured "Let's go." 

 

Tony nodded and led Balthazar out of his stall. "I will take off his bit and bridle, once we are in the East Wing garden." 

 

She held one lantern and he held the other. They walked together to the back of the Keep and then around the main West Wing, to enter the huge East Wing garden. 

 

Tony walked ahead with Balthazar but Pepper lingered near the entrance, entranced by the wild beauty of the lush garden.

 

The garden had numerous bushes and small shrubs, now overgrown because no one had tended to it for long. But even in the dead of winter, pockets of it were in bloom.

 

Moonflowers dotted the landscape, shining white sparkles in the darkness. Tiny, light red winterberry bushes blossomed in the middle of the once neat garden. There was an large statue of a lady holding a water jug, the porcelain figure glimmering in the moonlight.

 

She was busy looking around in fascination and walked straight into Tony, who had stopped to let her catch up. He looked at her, grinning widely and whispered, "Why are you so fascinated by this run down old garden, Pepper?"

 

Pepper looked around her and whispered back, "It may be run down but it has so much promise, Tony... I mean," she pointed at a spot far way, "you could build a small ornamental pond there. The garden has such picturesque benches, though some of them need repairing! Most of the plants still bloom."

 

She leaned against him and smiled. "It just needs a little attention, Tony."

 

His molasses brown eyes flickered with emotion and he hugged her to his side. "It needs the loving touch of the Lady of the house. Just like everything else in Stark Manor. And I'm sure, once you give it your attention, it will surpass its previous grandeur." 

 

She hugged him back and then Balthazar nickered lightly as if to remind them to move.

 

They walked through the silent garden and came to the deserted smokery. Tony said musingly, "I wonder if Balthazar can fit through the door."

 

Now it was Pepper's turn to glare at Tony because he seemed gladdened by the possibility that his war horse wouldn't make it through the door.

 

Tony grinned naughtily at her and said softly, "And if he cannot fit, what then, sweet lady? The bet gets called off?"

 

She smiled sweetly, "Then we do this outside, my lord, in the freezing cold."

 

He dropped his jaw in shock and said quickly to Balthazar, "Come on my large friend, please fit in the smokery, else death by frozen balls awaits us." 

 

Pepper giggled and Tony slowly moved the horse towards the door. But Balthazar neighed nervously, tossed his great head and snorted loudly. 

 

Tony exclaimed, "Balthazar, you big scaredy cat, you are still scared of the dark! Pepper, would you please-"

 

She didn't wait for him to finish, she went in before them and used the light from her lantern to look around. The smokery was rarely used nowadays because of Tony and hers culinary preferences. So its rafters were empty and the fire pit in the center, bare and dry.

It was the perfect place for what she was planning to do.

 

For a long time, Pepper had wanted to sketch Tony. But while Lord Stark was definitely not ashamed of his appearance, he was charmingly shy of being the subject of a portrait.

 

So he had artfully dodged all her attempts to draw him. Pepper had managed to make a few sketches of him while he was sleeping but she wanted a proper portrait, one that captured all of Tony Stark's splendor.

 

So when Tony had smugly suggested placing a bet on who would win the race, she had the idea of getting him to sit for a portrait. And she had won.

 

So according to the terms of the wager, Tony had to sit patiently as she made enough sketches to construct a proper portrait later. It was going to be a long night for him, because Pepper had a lot of sketches in mind.

 

She walked over to the pit and using her lantern, started a small fire. Now the room was bathed in firelight and Balthazar lowered his large head and walked in. Tony led him to the center of the room, near the fire pit and took off his bridle and bit.

 

"Pepper, are you warm enough? Is the light enough for you to see?" Tony asked with concern.

 

She smiled and answered, "Yes Tony, I am perfectly fine, what about you and Balthazar?" 

 

Tony rubbed his arms and raised them before the fire. "I think we are warm enough. If we do get cold, I can put my coat back on. Will that do, maam?" He smiled at her.

 

She replied serenely, "Anthony, you are the subject here, you must be comfortable in your surroundings." 

 

He glared at her darkly and said, "I am not at all comfortable being the subject in the first place."

 

Pepper gave him a cool look. "Well, Anthony, keep that in mind, the next time you want to a place a bet with the running champion of Cumbria Castle." 

 

Tony grinned boyishly at her. "I am curious, Pepper, were you a model student in neat braids or a tomboy, with a wooden toy sword, clashing with all the schoolboys?"

 

She smiled at his description and told him gently, "I will answer all your questions, Anthony, but we must start. It is late and I want us to go back to your room on time."

 

Tony raised his eye brows in confusion and asked curiously, "Why Pep, we have lots of time, I mean, do not rush with your work... wait!"

 

She smirked as he took the hint and gasped with delight. "Oh! Yes, let us go back to my room on time, we must! So what do you need Pep?"

 

He helped her move a small bench, to use for holding her sketch book and pencils. Then they arranged the lanterns, such that Pepper got enough light to see and draw. 

 

Now Pepper was ready with her tools and her bench. She ooked at Tony, who was standing by Balthazar, patiently waiting for her instruction. 

 

She stood up, critically assessing the light and the subjects. "Tony, move a little to the left, take Balthazar with you, little more... that's perfect! Stop moving!" 

 

Pepper sat down on her small stool and looked down at her blank page. "First, I am going to make a few sketches of you and Balthazar casually. With no actual poses."

 

She started her sketching as Tony stood stiff and straight, hand on Balthazar's neck, the horse's head nearly touching his, eyes staring straight ahead.

 

"Tony," she said gently, "I am not going to shoot you. Relax, my lord and look at me please."

 

He scowled darkly and she giggled.

 

"Pepper," he whined, "this is a very strange activity, can't you just sketch something that looks like me and be done with it? Why do I need to pose?"

 

"Because, my lord," she said absently, drawing his broad frame in rough strokes, "I am trying to capture you.. not just paint on a canvas. Now stand still..."

 

Pepper draw Tony quickly and roughly, just as practice for the later sketches. Then she bit her lip, trying to hide her smile. Because now came the fun part of the wager. 

 

"Anthony, disrobe please."

 

Tony widened his eyes and squeaked out, "So soon! I thought you would need more sketches of me in clothes!"

 

"Nope. I have enough, now I need to start some formal sketches and you need to be naked for that. So!" she clapped her hands authoritatively, "Take off your clothes, handsome man."

 

A portrait was one thing but Pepper wanted to capture all of Tony Stark's splendor. And that meant painting him in the nude. Something Lord Stark had initially refused to accept as a term but she had fooled him by challenging his vanity, by suggesting that he could not actually lose a foot race to her. So this condition was included as part of her terms for the bet. 

 

She covered her mouth to hide her smirk as Tony swallowed hard and started to unbutton his shirt. He took it off, hung it neatly on a rafter and then did the same for his pants. He silently looked at her and she firmed her lips. 

 

"Everything, Anthony, even your braies."

 

He swallowed again and she watched avidly as he pushed them down his legs and hung them up. 

 

"How do you want me, ma'am?" Tony straightened and asked stolidly. 

 

Pepper drank in the arousing male vision in front of her, the firelight bathing his broad shoulders, blue Arc shining in his strong torso and his flat abdomen. She admired his narrow hips, his virile manhood and his muscular lean legs.

 

Then she moistened her lips and said sultrily, "Every which way, I can have you, you beautiful devil."

 

She saw him flush even in the firelight and lower his gaze. Then Pepper said quietly, "Stand absolutely straight, hold your shoulders back, feet slightly apart and hands behind your back."

 

Tony obeyed her beautifully and she sighed with pleasure because the pose just accentuated his masculine warrior frame. Then Pepper quickly sketched Tony in this pose, trying to capture as many details as she could. 

 

_The broad shoulders, the narrowing waist... perfectly triangular... that's it! Now for the legs..._

 

Tony was standing stiffly, eyes not meeting hers, so to ease his sense of embarrassment, Pepper decided to distract him by talking about her school days. 

 

"Hey," she said softly and he looked at her. "You asked me about my days in school, right?"

 

He nodded eagerly and she smiled as her pencil moved over the sketch book. "Well, Tony... I did not have a private tutor, I went to an actual school with other girls and boys of the kingdom. So in the actual schoolroom, I was a model student, hand always up, asking questions, answering questions, very eager to learn." 

 

"I knew it." He said smugly, "Did you have ribbons in your hair?"

 

"Yes, Tony, blue and pink ones." 

 

He grinned happily to himself and she murmured, "However the moment, school was out..."

 

Tony widened his eyes and said, "Do tell, Pepper!"

 

She noticed he was now quite at ease, the stiffness gone, his molasses eyes twinkling with glee, at her reminiscing.

 

"First, Anthony, let's move on to the next pose. Raise one hand, turn slightly towards Balthazar and place your hand on his muzzle as if you are leading him. But keep looking at me." 

 

She didn't take her eyes off Tony as he struck the pose.

 

_This was one of the poses that I have prioritized the final portrait and I need to get it right._

 

This pose showcased his noble side profile, so she spent time in getting those details. She also drew Balthazar's regal head but did not draw his body because she could capture that later.

 

He gently said, "Please, Pepper, continue with your story."

 

"Oh yes, the minute the bell rang and we could leave class, I would run out like a bat flying from a cave, anxious to be free. I would race down the stairs, opening my hair as I did so and reach the yard first, shucking off my shoes and joyous, just to run barefoot in the green grass."

 

She sighed at the memory and he said softly, "You loved to run?"

 

Pepper looked at him, a soft smile on her face. "I did. I love the wind in my hair, on my face, the feeling of weightlessness, I felt...", she shook her head, looking at the fire, "I felt as if I could fly. But you... you, my lord, have actually flown... I am sure it is an experience you must have enjoyed." 

 

Tony snorted and she giggled at his look of derision. "Pep, I have flown on two occasions only, once when I first escaped Stane and then in Patait, when I flew after you. Believe you me, both times, I had no idea what I was doing. I just..." he shrugged, "I just had to and luckily, I could."

 

She nodded and carried on sketching. 

 

Tony asked softly, "Aside from running, what else did you like to do as a child?"

 

Pepper smiled, still sketching. "Well, we used to play battles all the time."

 

"Battles?"

 

"Yes. Wait. Now I need you in the second pose. Both you and Balthazar should face me, but not completely." 

 

Tony gently moved Balthazar, the mighty horse tossing his head and whinnying.

 

She smirked as Tony whispered loudly into Balthazar's pricked up ears, "I know old chap, I know, but the pretty lady won the bet and we have to do as she says. Next time," he placed his hand on the horse's nose. "The next time I race on you". Balthazar snorted in agreement.

 

Pepper badly wanted to tease Tony. So she said smugly, "Actually my lord, I have defeated you in a race, when you were riding Balthazar, so I do not see how that would make a difference in your ability to win."

 

He growled at her and she giggled. "Now, Tony, look at me. Face neutral, one arm natural by your side. One arm on Balthazar's mane, in the shadow.

 

Tony did as she said and Pepper took a fresh sheet, quickly drawing an outline.  

 

She was busy drawing but she smiled to herself as she remembered another schoolyard memory. Tony asked her curiously, "Pepper, why are you smiling? Am I looking funny?"

 

She looked up at him and raised one eyebrow. "Tony, why are you so conscious? Surely I am not the first woman you have stood before, completely naked." 

 

Tony muttered darkly, "I have been naked in front of other women. But... none of them asked me to stand naked in a smokehouse with a horse." 

 

"Well, Tony," she said, smiling slowly at him, "I must say that out of all my previous models, you are so far, one of the most good-looking. And you do strike an attractive pose. And... you have the best body." her eyes roved over him appreciatively. 

 

Tony preened smugly, looking at her and then widened his eyes in horror. Pepper struggled to keep a straight face as he sputtered, "Out of all your previous models! Pepper! You! What!"

 

She gave him a cool look and asked mock-sternly, "Anthony Stark, I am an artist. Are you telling me what I should or should not have painted?"

 

He swallowed hard and then murmured, "No, I mean, you are... you are an artist. I can't really tell you what to paint but... but Pep, one question."

 

"Yes..."

 

"Were ..." he whispered slowly, "Were they also naked? Like naked, naked? Oh, please tell me they kept their braies on!"

 

She couldn't help but laugh loudly at that, making Balthazar whinny as if he was laughing too. 

 

"You know two of my former models, my lord." Pepper said with a smirk.

 

Tony dropped his jaw and then tightened his fists. "Who! Who!"

 

"One of them is your feline companion and the other one is standing next to you, naked as you are!" she giggled out. 

 

Balthazar stuck his tongue out as Tony looked at him, straight faced. Then he relaxed, huffing loudly.

 

Pepper said, shaking her head, "Tony, all I have painted so far, are fruits and landscapes. The first living things I attempted to paint are Balthazar and Tigliath. And now you." 

 

She smiled at him as he raised his chin at her and said firmly, "Good to know."

 

"Now Anthony, last pose, turn towards Balthazar and touch your head to his lightly." 

 

She watched as he obeyed her perfectly. 

 

Tony looked at Balthazar and muttered, "You better not kiss me, you silly horse." The horse snorted and affectionately nudged him hard, nearly pushing him to the floor. Pepper giggled as Tony quickly moved back into position.

 

Then she quickly sketched them together, happy to see her sketches of Tony were improving with each pose. 

 

When she was satisfied, Pepper looked up and saw that instead of looking at Balthazar, Tony was studying her intently. She lowered her gaze and realized that Tony was semi-aroused. 

 

He sighed loudly and said softly, "Pepper, I can't help it, you look so beautiful in the light, when you draw. I am sorry." Then he looked back at Balthazar. 

 

She stood up, smiling as she saw Tony give her a secretive sideways glance. Pepper picked up her sketch book and a pencil and walked close to him. 

 

He let go of Balthazar and turned towards her. She stood right in front of him and caught his prickly jaw in her hand. Then she slowly rubbed her thumb over his bottom lip, while moving the rest of her fingers over his chin. Tony closed his eyes lightly and nuzzled her hand. 

 

Pepper leaned into him lightly as she continued to stroke him with her hand. "There is one more pose of you, my lord, that I wish to capture." She whispered softly. 

 

He opened his eyes and straightened his head, looking at her. Pepper placed her free hand on his shoulder and gently touched her lips to his, moving them slowly over his. Tony stayed absolutely still, only his lips moving as slowly as hers, his tongue touching hers gently as she kissed him open-mouthed. 

 

Pepper trailed her hand over his bare chest and down to his stomach, feeling his muscles flex under her fingers. She kept kissing him, languorously slow, feather-soft and delicate, as if she was tracing the shape of his lips with hers. 

 

She stroked his abdomen gently and felt him tremble against her. Then Pepper let his lips go and stepped back. 

 

She smiled softly as Tony was looking at her with passion-drunk eyes, smoldering whiskey brown with arousal, body taut and tense. 

 

"This is the look I wanted," Pepper whispered, afraid of ruining the moment. "The way you look at me, my lord, as if I am the most beautiful woman on this Earth."

 

"You are, Pepper, you are the most beautiful woman on Earth and in the Heavens." he whispered raggedly and she flushed at the tone of reverence in his voice. 

 

Tony did not blink, he just stood still, staring into her eyes as she sketched his noble face, his straight nose, his firm lips and neat beard, his deep-set eyes and his wavy, silky hair. She tried to capture the intense look on his face but she feared she wasn't talented enough to do the look true justice.

 

When she was done, Pepper lowered her pencil and book and turned back to place them on the stool. Then she came back to Tony, staring deep into his eyes and looped both her hands around his neck, pressing herself completely against his bare body. 

 

He caught her to him and she kissed him hard, moving her hands to his hair, to pull his lips firmly against hers, using her tongue to make him shake with passion. Tony moved his hands all over her back and she rubbed her stomach against his cock, making him moan loudly. 

 

Then Pepper leaned back and said, slightly dazedly, "I think I have enough sketches. Let us get back to Stark Keep and start the second part of the wager." 

 

He smiled widely and she nipped his jaw lightly. "Anthony, my love, the things I am going to do to you..." she whispered against his cheek, smiling as Tony tightened his grip on her.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering why there is nearly always a full moon in my writing, it is not because I am a werewolf, it is because I am fascinated by the moon.
> 
> Yes, this is the "Titantic sexy nude sketching" trope and no, I am not ashamed of using it.


	31. The Winner Takes It All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut and Domme warning!
> 
> Not your cup of tea, then please do not read, no plot in this chapter...

 

 

 

* * *

_Side by side with your loved one_   
_You'll find enchantment here_   
_The night will weave its magic spell_   
_When the one you love is near_

  
\- "Bella Notte", Disney's Lady & the Tramp

 

They went back to the Keep. Tony entered his room as Pepper went to hers, to put away her sketchbook. He was very excited for what was going to happen.

 

He turned as Pepper entered, wearing a simple shift. She looked at him from beneath her lashes. 

 

He shucked off his trousers and moved to unbutton his shirt but she caught his hands and whispered, "I want to do that... get on the bed, Anthony... on your back..."

 

Tony nodded eagerly and took off his shoes, lying down on the bed.

 

Pepper piled up a large number of pillows and made him rest his back against them, so his chest was raised. Then she walked to the left side of the bed and took his left hand. She pulled it upwards, towards the post of the bed's headboard. 

 

Tony watched, feeling his heart race as she tied his wrist to the post, using a wispy blue scarf. He recognized the scarf as the one she had worn at the Town Hall gathering.

 

She smiled at him and asked softly, "Is it too tight? Is your wrist in pain?"

 

He shook his head and she moved away and did the same to his other wrist, using another wispy scarf, this time a red one.

 

Then she moved to the foot of the bed and looked at him enquiringly. "Anthony, I am going to tie your legs too... is that fine?"

 

"Yes, yes, Goddess, it is..."

 

She tied his legs to the posts at the end of the bed. He looked down at his spread legs and then sideways at his tied hands.

 

_So here I am, once again tied up, stretched out and very helpless..._

 

Then he took one look at Pepper, kneeling on the bed in her shift, her eyes gazing lustfully all over his stretched tied up body. Tony felt his blood pool in his stomach. 

 

_So worth it..._

 

She straddled him and slowly traced his Arc with her finger. Pepper said softly, "I know that these bonds are nothing in front of your strength but..." she bent and kissed his Arc and he held himself still at the sensation.

 

"But..." she whispered, "I thank you, Anthony, for the way you are willing to surrender yourself completely to me."

 

"My pleasure." he whispered hoarsely and she straightened.

 

Then Pepper pushed his hair off his brow and kissed his forehead lightly. The she kissed his nose, cradling his face in her hands. She kissed his lips softly and he sighed into the kiss. 

 

But when he tried to deepen it, she moved away, kissing him on his chin and nipping his beard lightly. 

 

He trembled at that and she moved her fingers to the side of his jaw, stroking him tenderly. "You are very sensitive here, aren't you, Anthony?" she said as he rubbed his face against her fingers.

 

He nodded as she kept stroking him like a cat. Then Pepper moved her fingers to his collar, unbuttoning it slowly. She was straddling his chest, leaning lightly into him, her hips pressing against his.

 

Pepper unbuttoned his shirt, agonizingly slowly for his liking. Then she pressed her hips against his cock and he growled, pulling  against his bonds. 

 

She tapped his nose lightly and said strictly, "No, no, Anthony... no struggling... you need to be patient... patience, my love... do not worry. I will take care of you."

 

Then Tony heard her soft gasp of pleasure as his shirt was unbuttoned completely to the waist and she pushed it away from his chest.

 

He panted as she moved both her hands over his pectorals, stroking him and she teased his nipples lightly with her finger tips. 

 

"Pepper!!" he yowled and pushed against her and she leaned close to him, pressing her chest to him and whispered against his ear, "So sensitive there as well..." 

 

Tony could do nothing but writhe as Pepper tortured him sensually with her hands. She kept stroking him and petting him. Then she touched his Arc and caressed the puckered flesh around it. She lightly scratched his back and then his ribs with her nails. 

 

Then he watched with wide eyes as she lowered her mouth. Tony groaned loudly as her lips closed around his nipple and gently teethed him.

 

She kept one hand firmly on his Arc, keeping him still as she laved his nipple with her tongue. Then she moved her head and tortured the other one with her wicked tongue as well, circling the nub and then licking it hard, pushing it up and down with her soft warm tongue.

 

He was gasping for breath and felt her hands soothingly caress his heaving chest as she whispered, "Slow down, my love, we have all night, never fear..."

 

Tony nodded, swallowing hard and Pepper moved upwards to kiss his throat and gently move downwards to his Arc. He felt his cock twitch at the touch of her lips on his Arc. 

 

The bright blue light illuminated her face, her parted lips as she stared into it with wonder. "It never fails to astonish me, living fire within you, Anthony... so bright and blue"

 

She kissed his breast bone above it and then smiled against his skin. His stomach rippled as her hand caressed his abdomen, moving over it lovingly. 

 

"So warm and strong, you are, my magnificent knight, all this strength, all this power...all mine to touch..." her fingers were drawing intimate patterns on his stomach and his muscles flexed against them in response. 

 

"Pepper..." Tony said raggedly. She stopped and caught his chin. He looked into her big blue eyes and she asked him firmly, "Anthony, do you want me to stop?"

 

He shook his head hard, horrified that she would ask such a thing and Pepper smiled. Then she bit a tendon in his neck and he yelped. She licked the bite with her tongue and kept nipping along his shoulder while her fingers stroked his abdomen and dipped into his belly button.

 

Tony pushed his head back hard against the headboard and grimaced at the impact. 

 

Pepper raised herself over him and tsked chidingly at him, before taking a pillow and placing it behind his head. This pressed her chest against his face. Tony wanted to kiss it but did not want to be punished, so he held back.

 

She lowered herself back down and traced his cheek with one delicate finger, moving it to his lips. He kissed it and then sucked on it slowly.

 

She smiled at him and she lowered her hands back down his abdomen and down to his hips and Tony stopped breathing. 

 

Pepper slowly undid the strings of his braies, purposely brushing her hands against his cock, which was straining against the material. 

 

"Raise your hips, Anthony, so I can take these off." she said softly, not lifting her eyes from his member and he obeyed her, so she could pull the linen braies off his hips and push them down to his thighs. 

 

Then Pepper smiled and he felt his fire roar in his ears along with his heartbeat as she slowly cradled his member in her hands. 

 

"Pepper," he thrust upwards slightly, "Pepper, please..."

 

"Anthony, would you like it if I talk dirty?"

 

"Yes, Pepper!" he groaned out because her fingers were gently moving over his cock and the soft feel of them was excruciating on his hardening flesh.

 

"Anthony, your cock is so damn hard..." she whispered in awe, "like a battering ram."

 

Tony snorted and Pepper giggled.

 

"Well, that is an exaggeration." she whispered. Then he felt himself harden more as she moved one hand to his balls, cupping them lightly. 

 

"Or is it?" she whispered thoughtfully as she lightly moved her fingers, making his balls run through them, feeling them intimately. "It seems to be getting bigger and bigger..."

 

He just swallowed as her one hand pressed down where his cock met his hips and then she rubbed it slowly to his testicles, while her other hand held his cock lightly and rubbed its tip.

 

"Hard and firm... It fills me up so thoroughly and when you thrust into me..." she sighed and he gritted his teeth as her hands moved all over his crotch, making him painfully erect. 

 

He met her eyes and Pepper quirked an eyebrow at him. "So quiet, Anthony... do not worry, making you come is my utmost aim."

 

He gasped at that and she smiled at him sweetly. Then Pepper let his member go completely and Tony huffed in disappointment.

 

But he groaned loudly as she lowered her mouth to his abdomen and kissed his belly button.

 

"So tiny and cute... this is the truly cutest part of you, Anthony." she whispered to his stomach and gently bit him. He pushed back against the pillow behind him as she kept nipping his flesh downwards while one hand returned to pull gently at his cock.

 

"Pepper.... what are you doing to me, goddess?" He groaned out.

 

Tony felt her soft lips on his hipbones and he strained against his bonds as he realized where her mouth was headed.

 

"Pepper, hey, hey! Look at me please!" He pleaded, trying to catch her attention. She lifted her head and smiled beatifically at him. Her hands caressed his groin hair and he forgot what he was thinking.

 

Then Pepper asked sweetly, "Yes, Anthony?"

 

"Pep, Pep, you do not need to do that!" he blurted out. 

 

She raised her eyebrows at him and looked down at his crotch. He glared at his cock because it seemed to pleading the exact opposite, by standing at attention.

 

"Anthony, your mouth says no but your body..." she gently moved her fingers under his tip, touching his gland and he made a loud noise, "seems to be saying yes..."

 

Then Pepper gave him a sultry look and moved forward to place her hand on his Arc. He swallowed hard as her dark blue eyes searched his.

 

She whispered throatily, "Anthony Stark, I want to hear you scream my name when you cum. And since I am the Goddess right now, you better listen to me."

 

He nodded mutely and she kissed him deeply, using her tongue to make him moan into her mouth. When she pulled back, he felt dazed with lust and Pepper smiled at him sexily.

 

"So... lie back prettily and let me taste you, my sweet."

 

Then she lowered herself and Tony exhaled hard at the lovely touch of Pepper's lips to his cock.

 

She kissed his member all over, pressing her lips softly to his throbbing flesh.

 

"So soft, your lips are so damn soft! Arggh!" he gasped out and felt Pepper grin.

 

One of her hands tickled his testicles and he could hardly contain his passion, moving restlessly against the bed.

 

Pepper then lay completely on her stomach and moved both her hands upwards to stroke his abdomen as her mouth moved over his cock. Then he closed his eyes as she licked the length of him slowly with her tongue, upwards, soft and moist. 

 

He could feel her nimble moist tongue, licking every inch of his cock from base to tip and back down again. He knew he was leaking hard and Pepper must have realized this for she turned her attention to his slit, probing it gently with the tip of her tongue.

 

"Pepper!!" He practically screamed out but she just kept at it. 

 

She stopped licking him and he opened one eye. Pepper was holding his cock straight and looking at it critically and Tony opened his mouth to ask her if something was the matter. 

 

Then his question died on his lips as she flicked the skin at the underside of his tip with her tongue. He thrust his hips upwards at that, closing his eyes and gasping heavily. His heart was racing at her soft caress.

 

He heard Pepper giggle and she exclaimed, "Tony... you nearly took my eye out with that! Sit still!" 

 

He opened his eyes and saw she was laughing at him, her hands stroking his stomach. "I am sorry, Pep..." he whispered dazedly. 

 

"Should I do that again?"

 

"Please," he whispered, "please..."

 

Then she flicked the sensitive area again and he groaned loudly. Pepper held the base of his cock in her hand and said sternly, "Anthony, you know the rules. You can't come until I tell you to." 

 

The ends of her hair were agonizingly tickling his flesh but he groaned out "Yes", trying to control himself. 

 

"Good man..." she said and then she moved her moist clever tongue to his balls, to lick him there. 

 

Tony began to chant her name like a prayer until she finally let up and stopped licking him. 

 

A fine sheen of sweat coated him and he lay his head back against the pillows and tried to catch his breath. Pepper sat up and gently stroked his tip with one finger. 

 

"Tony, you have gotten so big..." she whispered in awe. 

 

He swallowed hard and said, "Pepper, what about you?"

 

"Me?" 

 

"Yes, I want to..." he looked at her desperately, "I want to pleasure you.... please..."

 

Pepper smiled slowly and said, "Alright but I am not going to let you go, Anthony, so I am sure you must have some bright ideas."

 

Tony nodded and whispered, "Straddle my chest and lean over me." 

 

She did so and he shuddered as Pepper's warm moist body was pressed to his, agonizingly soft to his flesh. 

 

Pepper caught his head gently and lowered her lips to his mouth, kissing him gently. He kissed her back, their tongues languorously touching each other. She moaned low in her throat and he deepened the kiss, nibbling on her bottom lip as she leaned back.

 

Then Tony whispered, "Move upwards and catch the headboard." 

 

Pepper moved, placing her chest right in line with his face. He grinned and kissed her breasts through her shift. She gasped and then moaned as Tony licked her nipple slowly through the linen. He flicked it lightly and took her entire breast in his mouth, sucking on it gently. 

 

Pepper pressed herself even more against him and he turned to the other breast, teething her nipple. Then he laved it, giving it long hard strokes with his tongue. She started to pant as he kept licking and teasing her nipples with his tongue. Then Pepper pushed herself off him, breathing hard. 

 

Tony growled and she smiled at him, saying, "I love your mouth, sweetheart but right now," she looked down his body and he followed her gaze. 

 

Then he flushed as he realized what she was looking at. She laughed and whispered throatily in his ear, "Right now, I want you hard and strong inside me, moving together until you spill every last drop of your self into me." 

 

Tony felt his erect cock jerk at her words but he was very shocked at how his sweet innocent Pepper had learnt to talk so dirtily. 

 

"Pepper," he whispered slowly, "how do you-"

 

She placed a finger against his lips, saying, "Later, my knight, all explanations later." Then she kissed him hard and fast. 

 

Tony recovered from her kiss just in time, to see Pepper move to his legs. She quickly raised her shift above her head, giving him a view of her sensuously curved body, lean and slender with her pink erect nipples and reddish gold curls.

 

She knelt between his legs and untied them. "I want you to be able to move your lower half freely, Anthony." 

 

Then she pulled his braies completely off and ran her hands admiringly along his legs. 

 

He held himself still, trying to control himself as Pepper slowly stroked his thighs with her fingers. Then she trailed a finger over the inner part of his thigh and he groaned loudly. 

 

She moved to one side to pull out his sheath from the cupboard. Tony braced himself, breathing hard as Pepper slowly rolled the sheath over his very hard cock, her soft fingers brushing over his length as she pulled it down over him.

 

He concentrated on not making a sound until he felt her mouth close over his tip.

 

Tony groaned long and hard as Pepper's warm, moist mouth sucked him gently, her tongue pushing against his cock in her mouth.

 

She let him go and said with a laugh, "Shh! Do you want to wake up the household?

 

Tony just panted, looking at her pleadingly. Pepper smiled softly and said, "Alright, Anthony, alright, enough torture, you have behaved beautifully tonight." 

 

He found his tongue and rasped out, "Pepper, you need to untie me, if you want to make love." 

 

She simply looked at him, blue eyes shining with mischief and said, "No I don't, you beautiful man. I have you right where I want you."

 

Tony narrowed his eyes at her.  _She can't be doing, what I think she's going to do..._

 

Then he grinned from ear to ear as Pepper straddled his hips and positioned herself right near his cock. She untied her hair and shook it out, letting her glorious fiery mane cascade down her back and around her. He gulped loudly and Pepper looked at him from beneath her lashes.

 

Then she moistened her lips and said sultrily, "I am going to ride you, Anthony Stark, until you cum hard inside me."

 

Tony watched, his heart racing as Pepper gently held his erect cock and rubbed his leaking tip against herself. He moaned as her soft warmth teased his throbbing member. 

 

"Anthony, I am so wet." She whispered. 

 

Then she raised herself on her knees and excruciatingly slowly, took his cock within her, sinking down on him with a soft gasp. 

 

Tony said raggedly, "God! Pepper, you are so damn tight! Oh!"

 

She moved herself up and pushed down again, gently holding him upright. "Anthony, do you like what I am doing?"

 

"Yes, Goddess, yes!" he cried out as her movements grew faster. Pepper was rapidly moving on top of him, moaning herself, head thrown back. He felt his cock push into her glorious womanhood, pulsing within her.

 

Then Pepper slowed down again and Tony said tightly, "Come on, Pepper!" as she withdrew completely. He gasped loudly as she then sank down hard on him. 

 

Pepper began to move quickly again, bouncing up and down on his penis, her breasts heaving with her movements. Her head was thrown back, hair a fiery halo around her, bottom lip between her teeth as she ground against him in passion.

 

He felt he was going to burst from the tight control, he had exercised on his libido. Tony gritted himself, especially when she began to tighten herself around his cock. 

 

"Pep! Pep! Touch yourself, please!" He cried out. She looked at him, eyes dazed with passion and he repeated, "Use your fingers and touch yourself as you thrust down on me!"

 

She listened to him and mewled softly as her fingers touched her clit. He moved his hips upwards to pound into her softness, filling her to the hilt. 

 

They were both gasping hard now and finally Pepper whispered, "Tony, please, please come inside me..."

 

Tony let go completely as she thrust down on him one last time. He roared out her name as he felt his white-hot release come inside her tight core, his body shaking with the force of it.

 

Pepper tightened around him beautifully and with his last vestige of strength, he angled his hips upwards and thrust into her heavily. He could feel her wet hot core convulse around his cock as she reached her release.

 

She moaned loudly and collapsed heavily on his chest, soft body pressing into him. Tony wanted to touch her but he was still tied up, so he just took a deep breath and whispered her name. He was so boneless and spent from his passion, that he would have happily remained bound to the headboard and fallen asleep just like that.

 

But Pepper regained her senses and moved upwards to untie him. She rubbed his wrists, murmuring at the marks on them from the bonds. Tony didn't care about that, he quickly cuddled her to him, kissing her soft hair.

 

"Pepper" he whispered reverently, "Pepper, that was amazing... you truly are a goddess..."

 

He felt her smile against his chest and he said, "Pepper.... I cannot feel my legs.... seriously woman... you have won me in this matter, as well."

 

Pepper got up with a jerk and pushed her hair off her face. "Tony, your legs!" she yelped and was going to move away, when he caught her tightly to him. 

 

He kissed her cheek and whispered, "Do not worry about my legs, they are perfectly fine, I am not letting you go, sweetheart." Pepper giggled and Tony moved his hands over her hips slowly as he kissed her softly. 

 

They kissed slowly for some time, relaxing in each other's arms, murmuring words of love to each other. 

 

Finally Pepper raised her head and touched her forehead to his, nuzzling her face against his. "I love you, Anthony Stark..."

 

"And I love you, Pepper Potts. But I have a question." 

 

Pepper smiled widely. "I bet you want to know from where I learnt how to talk dirty."

 

He nodded eagerly and she said with a blush, "Well... Magdalene taught me."

 

Tony dropped his jaw in abject shock. "Magdalene, my irascible cook, who has the world's meanest temper... she taught you how to talk like that???" He was stupefied and Pepper giggled. 

 

She buried her face in his neck and whispered, "She also told me about this lovemaking position... so that I could be on top and look into your eyes as I thrust myself upon you."

 

Tony swallowed hard, trying to get over his shock. "Magdalene told you about-"

 

He shook his head in derision and Pepper looked at him, stroking his beard. "Did you like it, my lord?" she asked shyly and he kissed her nose. "I loved every minute of it, Pep, you can tie me up and take advantage of me, any time you want."

 

And with that, he wrapped his arms around his Goddess and cuddled her into the wee hours of the morning.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week, Infinity War is releasing, so to prevent Marvel from stealing my thunder, there will be no chapters until the 3rd of May.


	32. The BoneHunters Come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I had some fluff for you,e especially after the snuff film that was Infinity War.  
> But this chapter... is definitely not fluffy.  
> Tune in tomorrow for another non-fluffy chapter.

_The scariest monsters are the ones that lurk within our souls._

\- Edgar Allan Poe

 

Tony sighed tiredly as he looked down at his gauntlets. 

 

"I do not know, Pepper, I just do not know if I can do this, at all."

 

Pepper and him were in the clearing behind the Keep, training once again. It was mid-afternoon and for once, it was not snowing. There was a moderately thick layer of snow on the ground but it was not difficult to walk in.

 

Today's training was going to focus on leveling up their firing skills i.e. the intensity and distance of their respective flames, Pepper's eternal orange fire, that came from within her and Tony's blue Fire of Ryunn. 

 

The Dragon had mentioned that they needed to learn how to control the intensity of their fires, so that is what he and Pepper had been practicing for the past hour. 

 

The ever-reliable dummy stood in the center of the clearing, freshly stuffed with hay, while he and Pepper took pot-shots at it. It had been Pepper's turn last and he had to admit, she had managed to do a fine job of reducing the strength of her flame, according to her will.

 

Tony, however, was floundering and was beginning to get disheartened.

 

He pulled off his gauntlets and knelt down on one knee, looking up at the dummy. Pepper came close to him and placed her hand on his head, stroking his hair. 

 

"We can do this, Tony, let me help you, tell me what is the matter..."

 

He sighed in frustration. "I just can't control its strength! The Fire always burns the same!" 

 

She knelt as well and asked, "How do you fire from your gauntlets, Tony?"

 

He pointed at his Arc. "My fire comes from my Arc but using this pipe in each arm," he removed his arm guard to show her the thin pipe along his hand, "I siphon the flame to my gauntlet, which is reinforced to withstand the heat."

 

Pepper tilted her head thoughtfully. "So your actual power source is only the Arc? Your gauntlet's firepower depends on it completely?"

 

"Yes," Tony nodded. "Which is why I must be able to control the fire from the Arc itself." Then he lowered his head. "But I just can't. I just don't have the skill."

 

She gently cupped his cheek and he looked at her. "Why don't you let me try? Please, Tony. I can help you."

 

He narrowed his eyes at her. "What do you mean, Pep, I do not quite understand..."

 

She stood up and he did as well, ever curious to see what Pepper had in mind. 

 

Pepper guided his movements such that he was facing the dummy. She lifted his right hand, then asked, "Do you prefer this hand to fire?"

 

He nodded and she said, "Raise it as if you are going to fire, Tony." 

 

He did so and she moved very close to his chest, facing him and nearly leaning on his chest. Then Pepper placed one hand on his Arc, spreading her fingers. As always, his Fire seemed to come to life at her touch and he felt it surge within him.

 

"Calm down, my love." she whispered and Tony couldn't help but grin.

 

Then Pepper placed her other hand on the crook of his raised elbow, turning herself slightly.

 

She said softly, "I am trying to feel how your flame moves within you. So now I need you to fire." 

 

"Pepper..." he murmured, "If I fire, the heat might hurt you, you are too close." 

She looked up at him, blue eyes molten soft and quirked one corner of her mouth upwards to widen into a smile. Then she turned her head and kissed his chest-plate covered heart, murmuring, "You will not hurt me, Tony... do not worry." 

He wanted to argue but didn't and fired a bolt of blue flame outwards. Pepper's hand was still on his Arc and she tapped it restlessly. 

 

"Once more, please, try to fire continuously as if you are burning something." She said. 

 

He did so, raising his hand and this time, Tony felt his heart race as Pepper moved her fingers over his Arc and his fire seemed to respond to her movements.

 

He could feel a surge of power move within him, so mighty that his hand shook slightly as he fired. Then he saw his fire spew out brighter and thicker than he had ever seen it, a blazing inferno of blue flame unleashed from his hand.

 

"Steady, Tony, steady..." she whispered as he could hear the Fire roaring loudly in his ears, nearly deafening him. He took a deep breath to calm himself as the raging inferno kept pouring out of his hand.

 

"Okay, stop." Pepper said and Tony stopped firing. He felt very shaky and he closed his eyes. 

 

He heard Pepper say his name and he opened his eyes and looked up into the dark blue, shimmering sky. He took a deep breath, searching the sky and then with a start, realized he was lying on the ground, his head and half of his chest in Pepper's soft lap.

 

"How am I ... on the ground?" He asked, dazedly. 

 

"Tony, are you alright? You just crumpled." She asked in concern and he nodded.

 

"Pepper... has anyone ever told you that your eyes are the color of the sky on a cold winter's day? So damn blue." he whispered.

 

Pepper smiled and murmured, "Now I know you are alright because you are flirting with me, even after nearly fainting."

 

She gently pushed his hair off his forehead. Tony closed his eyes, enjoying the soft touch of her fingers on his skin. 

 

"Pep, what happened?" He asked lazily.

 

"I guess I overdid it. I was trying to move your fire, to see if I could control it but it... "

 

"Got too excited?" He helpfully added.

 

"Yes." she said. "It has a life of its own and it rose to my command and I lost control. I am sorry, Tony." Pepper said contritely and he opened his eyes. 

 

Pepper was looking down at him guiltily. He reached up and used his thumb to nudge her bottom lip out from between her teeth. 

 

"Hey now, Pep, come on, it is okay." He tapped his Arc. "I have seen how my fire reacts to your touch... just like me..."

 

He raised himself slightly, to lightly brush her lips with his in a feather-soft caress.

 

He felt her arms move around him to cradle him tenderly as Pepper deepened the kiss, moving her lips over his softly. They kept kissing for a long minute until finally to catch her breath, she raised her head and gently lowered Tony back to her lap.

 

He smiled at her, her face flushed with passion, lips slightly swollen and red from his beard and eyes sparkling at him like sapphires. 

 

Tony rolled over and moved to his knees. He looked at Pepper and winked slowly at her. "And just like that, Sleeping Beauty woke up from his slumber with a kiss of true love, from the beautiful princess."

 

Pepper snorted in laughter and he moved his hands to theatrically cover his Arc and tilt his head coquettishly at her.

 

She rolled her eyes at him but smiled and stood up. She held out her hand to help him up and he took it, rising as well.

 

Then Tony said, "What do you say to trying that again?"

 

She looked at him hesitantly. "But Tony... I mean... I do not want to hurt you..."

 

He clasped her arms and shook her gently. "Pep," he whispered, "you did not hurt me... I just got over-excited, that's all. You know that happens with other parts of me as well, right when you touch me." He waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively and she smirked.

 

"Alright, brave knight, let us try that again, but...". She waggled her finger at him, "Do not get excited." 

 

He looked down at his Arc and said, "Did you hear that, behave yourself in front of my lady!"

 

Pepper giggled and he raised his firing hand once again.

 

Then Tony heard the Dragon growl slowly,  _Anthony... evil draws near... it is the work of...,_ it hissed angrily, _the Witch ... Stane ... their evil is here._

 

Tony lowered his hand in shock. Pepper caught it and he shook his head at her, eyes wide. 

 

"Dragon, where are they?" He asked and felt her tense.

 

_They are close..._  the Dragon roared angrily and then hissed,  _They are chasing something! Quick! Quick, you must hasten to them! Hurry, hurry, both of you!!_

 

Tony shouted, "Pepper! We must go! Come on! Arm yourself!"

 

She didn't hesitate, she picked up her sword and his. Tony put his fingers to his lips and whistled sharply.

 

Pepper handed him his sword and he sheathed it quickly. "Tony, what about your armor?" 

 

"There is no time, Pep! Stane's evil is here! And it is up to something! We must stop it!" 

 

From around the Keep, Balthazar thundered up to them, tossing his mighty head. He came to a grinding halt before them and Tony knelt and cupped his hands, so Pepper could step into them and climb up onto the saddle. He hoisted himself up behind her and took the reins.

 

He whistled thrice, this time calling Tigliath, who answered with a yowl from some distance away. 

 

"He will catch up with us! Let's go!"

 

Then he turned Balthazar and flicked the reins hard, to urge his horse to gallop. Tony held Pepper to him and they raced off, picking up speed as they rode up the hill.

 

Tony said tightly, "Something is being hunted by whatever Stane has sent... we need to fight it. Are you ready?"

 

He felt her nod and then swore. "Damn it, Pepper! You do not have your shield! Or any armor for that matter!!"

 

"But I have my sword and my new guards and gauntlets!" She countered.

 

He looked at her as Balthazar galloped fast over the snow-covered land. "I do not suppose you will listen to me and just watch the fight from afar?"

 

"Nope" Pepper said impudently and he sighed worriedly. 

 

"Do not worry, my lord, we will defeat whatever Stane has sent.." she squeezed his hand around her waist. 

 

They were galloping down the hill and the Dragon hissed,  _Ride past the Village! They are on the Boglands! Hurry!_

 

He jolted the reins, forcing Balthazar to go even faster as they rode around the forest surrounding the lake and passed the Village.

 

Pepper turned and looked behind. "I can see Tigliath coming..."

 

Then they burst forth to clamber up a small hill and Tony halted Balthazar at its top. 

 

Before them, stretching on for miles, was a flat treeless plain of land, covered with pure white snow.

 

Pepper whispered in awe, "Not a tree in sight!"

 

"Yes..." Tony said absently, scanning the plain, "these are the Boglands. There was a great marsh here but after a drought, the area dried up. The land is still soft in some pockets." 

 

Tigliath bounded up behind them growling, hackles raised, looking out at the plain.

 

Pepper caught his hand. "Tony! Look!" she exclaimed, "Look there at the edge of the plain!"

 

At the very end of their line of sight, right at the beginning of the Boglands, he could see a figure running over the white land.

 

Tony narrowed his eyes, trying to get a better look.

 

"What is he or she running..."

 

Then Pepper exclaimed, "There are things behind her! Look!"

 

A four legged creature scampered after the figure, whooping loudly. Then another joined it and Tony saw with horror, that there were at least five of those things, creating a violent din with their whoops and yowls. Tigliath growled angrily and then raised his head and roared loudly.

 

Tony commanded, "Tigliath, charge!" and the black cat set off at a brisk pace, bounding skillfully over the snow, towards the figure who was approaching the middle of the plain. 

 

Then he clicked the reins and yelled, "Yaah, Balthazar!!" They rode down the small hill at breakneck speed, Tony guiding Balthazar through the land with a gentle tug and pull on the reins, here and there, ever mindful of the dips in the plain.

 

As they neared the figure, Tony got a better look at the strange clambering creatures and felt his heart begin to thud. 

 

"God's teeth!" He swore harshly as he could see what they were. "What on Earth? Are they even from this Earth??"

 

The creatures were large but very skinny, twig-like beings with four spindly legs and pointed feet. They were eerily skin-colored and naked.

Pepper whispered, "Tony, look at their limbs, they are jointed in place! Their knees are broken and turned towards each other!" 

Indeed, from the way they arched their back and held their legs stiffly, the creatures seemed like huge mannequin dolls, with external joints on their limbs.

He felt Pepper shudder lightly and he whispered against her soft ear, "Pep, do not take risks, swing hard and fast, protect yourself first, attack later. They are made of flesh and bone. If they aren't..."

 

He smiled against her cheek, "Then, my love, let them taste the fury of your fire..." 

 

She turned into his embrace and nuzzled him back, whispering, "You do the same, Tony." 

 

"Oh, I intend to... I am going to go on foot, you take Balthazar."

 

"What! No! Tony!"

 

"Pepper, no time to argue! I have my armor. Besides, he will listen to you and he does not need to be controlled, he knows how to behave in a fight." 

 

He let go of the reins and Pepper said, "May your blade hit your every target true." 

 

"And yours too." 

 

Tony noticed, his jaw tightening with anger, that the figure lay sprawled on the ground, while the creatures surrounded it, clawing at it and whooping.

 

Then one of them looked up, saw Balthazar approach and started to yowl. The others noticed as well and began to yowl as a unit, making a deafening row. 

 

He jumped off Balthazar, who had slowed to a walk and was whinnying loudly, the yowls upsetting him. Pepper patted Balthazar's mighty neck, soothing him, "It is alright, they are just trying to frighten you..."

 

Tony saw Tigliath approach the circle of creatures from the other side. He was on one side, Pepper and Balthazar in the middle. The three of them neared the circle cautiously. 

 

He could see that figure was face down in the snow, arms outstretched. From her attire and the long dark hair visible against the white snow, he guessed it was a young woman. Her soft sobs made Tony tighten his grip on his sword hilt. 

 

"Whatever you are!" He yelled at the creatures, "Move away from the woman! Leave her alone!"

 

The creatures reared their heads at him and Tony got a good look at their horrific faces. 

 

"They have no eyes in their narrow cylindrical heads.... just skin and... long, pointed beaks... what fell beings are these??" he whispered to himself. 

 

_These are dark things from the Abyss,_  hissed the Dragon,  _watch yourselves, Virginia and Anthony._  

 

He was close enough to make out, they had absolutely no feathers or fur or hair of any kind, completely smooth with sores and pock marks in random areas. 

 

One of the creatures had a long dog-like snout, instead of a beak and opened it wide, to bare its teeth in a snarl at him.  

"Easy, chaps!" Pepper yelled tightly, "You are on our land! Back away from her!"

 

The creatures stared at her quietly for a moment and then crouching on their hind legs, straightened their backs to sit up. They raised their fore legs, which Tony now saw, were actually hands and with a loud "tick" sound, thin, razor sharp claws sprouted from their fingers.

 

"Alright," said Tony, "If you want to talk that way," he unsheathed his sword and raised it high. "We can talk that way." Pepper did the same. 

 

Then he swallowed hard as one of the creatures came towards him, blue beak glistening. It straightened completely, standing only on its rear legs and he saw it was at least 7 feet tall, hands crooked weirdly at the elbows, claws towards him. 

 

Tony side-stepped to separate it from the rest and it ran straight at him, beak opened and emitting that horrible whooping noise. He dodged and it turned quickly to swipe at him with its claws. 

 

The battle was on then as the creatures split up. He saw Pepper engaging one and two cornering Tigliath as one stood guard over the fallen woman.

 

But Tony had no time to think because the creature astoundingly kicked at him with one raised leg. He avoided the brunt of the kick but still fell back onto the snow, breath knocked out of him. Then he rolled quickly to one side as it struck at him powerfully, swinging both arms with force. Snow flew up from the ground and he stood up rapidly.

 

The creature once again faced him, tilted its eyeless head at him and opening its beak. It struck at him viciously with its beak and he dodged it just in time. Tony circled it quickly. 

 

_It cannot turn quickly because it is too spindly._

 

So he raised his sword and slashed at its back legs. He grinned in satisfaction as the creature let out a yowl of pain and fell forward. Then Tony felt himself being lifted in the air and he flailed his legs wildly.

 

"Crap! One of them has got me from the back!"

 

He realized that another one of these things had sneaked up on him and was holding him by his chest plate. He could feel the sharp claws against his back.

 

"No time to lose! I must get.. down!"

 

He kicked backwards as the creature turned him and Tony was suddenly very close to a long sharp black beak and the eerily skin-colored face. He felt his heart began to pound faster. 

 

_Their eyes are sewn shut! And what is that smell!!_

 

A strong odor of rotting flesh emitted from the creature, who growled and tightened its grip on him. 

 

Tony thought fast and raised his sword to stab it. The creature moved its other hand to catch his sword, so he turned his sword, just in time to cut the approaching arm off. 

 

It whooped loudly but did not drop him, it just tottered backwards and he felt ill from the swaying motion. Then he swung himself forward and stabbed it in the center of its chest, pushing his sword deep. 

 

Inky black goo spewed out onto him and his sword but he ruthlessly pushed harder until the beast fell backwards. 

 

"Aaargh!!" Tony yelled as he fell face first into the snow with a whoosh. He was stunned for a minute and then pushed himself off, shaking the snow off. 

 

He turned to see the one-armed creature lying next to him, motionless with black goo covering its chest. 

 

"You better stay down." he muttered. The he saw a shadow fall on the snow and turned to face the other blue beaked creature.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Pepper saw Tony take on one of the stick thingys. The snouted one stayed back to guard the woman on the ground, who Pepper could see, was still alive.

 

Then she saw the remaining three assess her and Tigliath critically. They tilted their beaks and whooped softly to themselves.

 

Before she could move Balthazar forward, Tigliath sprang before the horse and roared angrily at the thingys. 

 

That helped them decide and apparently they felt Tigliath was a greater threat for they moved towards the big cat.

 

Only one was left staring her down. Or rather standing in front of her, for it had no eyes. Just two blank spots. 

 

She was scared, her heart racing but she patted Balthazar for comfort and whispered, "Come on Balthazar, we can handle this one." 

 

The red beaked stick or Red as she decided to name it, hunkered down on all fours and slowly stepped sideways. 

 

She grimaced at its disjointed limbs, that looked like someone had broken them and then tied them back with string.

 

Then she realised Red was trying to sneak around her and she turned Balthazar. Neither took the first step.

 

Then Pepper heard a painful yowl and turned quickly to see Tigliath, surrounded by the other two, who were swiping at him.

 

That pissed her off and she flicked the reins, such that Balthazar galloped forward with force. Pepper raised her sword and bore down on the two creatures circling Tigliath.

 

She heard a yowl of annoyance behind her and realized Red was chasing her but she didn't care, she had the advantage of speed and she moved ahead.

 

The other two were so busy harassing Tigliath, that they did not notice her until she reached the first one and hacked at it hard from horseback. 

 

It screeched and reared back but she had already moved on to the other one, slashing it as well.

 

Then Pepper rode on, trying to draw them away from Tigliath, giving him some space. She saw that she had successfully managed to separate two of them from him.

 

They were looping after her and she turned Balthazar suddenly and charged straight at them.

 

Pepper gasped loudly in fear as the one closest to her, stood up completely on its hind legs.

 

"It is so tall! How can I... wait let me circle it!"

 

Murmuring praise to Balthazar, she skillfully turned him just in time to avoid the creature's wide kick. 

 

Then she quickly moved around its back to slash at its legs from behind. 

 

Black goo gushed out and she raised her sword in victory.

 

Then Balthazar whinnied loudly and she just turned, only to be pushed off her horse with force.

 

Pepper landed with force on the snow, feeling the impact painfully in every part of her. She raised herself slowly, only to scream when the wounded stick figure loomed above her, yellow beak clicking, clawed hands stretched towards her menacingly. 

 

She was too dazed to react in time and raised her hand weakly.

 

Suddenly the creature was blasted away to one side by a bolt of blue flame. It fell on its back, yowling in pain. Tony stepped into her view, raising his sword in both hands and plunging it into the creature's chest.

 

A fountain of black goo gushed upwards towards him and sprayed him lightly. He didn't even flinch, he just twisted the sword even harder into the creature and finally it gave a loud gurgle and died.

 

Then he removed his sword with a loud 'swhuck' from its body, came to her side and knelt.

 

Her heart was still racing and he gently pushed back her hair from her forehead. 

 

"Pep, I am here, tell me, where does it hurt??" Tony asked with worry, his hands on her shoulders.

 

Pepper just shook her head and said, "I just fell hard. My back aches slightly."

 

"You stay here. I will handle the other two."

 

"Two are left? How many did you kill?"

 

"Two ... well... three now..."

 

She leaned forward into him and sighed, feeling comforted by his warm body pressing into her. 

 

"Tony..." she whispered, nuzzling his cheek. "Thank you for saving me..."

 

"Pepper" he whispered back, "I nearly had a heart attack when that creature knocked you off Balthazar."

 

"I am alright." She kissed his nose and then tried to stand.

 

He helped her up. Pepper looked around and saw the snouted creature running after Tigliath. The dark-haired woman was still lying on the snow. 

 

She narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Where's Red?"

 

"Red?"

 

"Yes, there was a large red beaked one. Where is it..."

 

Then she gasped loudly as she saw Red charge towards them, shrieking loudly.

 

Tony raised his sword but Pepper closed her eyes lightly and raised her hand. A stream of bright orange fire gushed out of her palm, straight onto the red beaked creature.

 

It yowled loudly as she ruthlessly showered it with fire, not letting up. Pepper raised another hand and began to slowly walk forward, burning the creature all over.

 

Tony said, "Good job Pep! Let me finish him off." 

 

She stopped firing and Tony ran towards Red, who was cowering on the ground, its skin blistered badly from the fire.

 

At the sound of Tigliath growling, Pepper picked up her sword and ran to his aid.

 

The snouted creature was harassing Tigliath and she gasped as she saw it had scratched the cat badly.

 

Pepper saw red and felt a surge of rage pass through her hands. She felt her fire spill out of her hands onto her sword and cover the blade. 

 

She turned towards the creature who had left Tigliath and was bounding towards her on all fours.

 

Pepper threw her sword straight at its head, piercing it squarely. The snouted one screeched in pain and halted in place, falling  to its knees. Then she ran at it, hands raised and blazing fire and fired multiple bolts of flame at it. 

 

The being writhed in agony as it was set ablaze. She walked closer and managed to pull her sword out of the burning mass. 

 

Tigliath limped over and she ran her hands over his chest, gasping as she felt the deep gash. The big cat lay on his side, chirruping loudly. 

 

Tony came over and knelt too, patting Tigliath's head. "It is okay, it is okay. It is just a cut, don't worry. You did good, boy."

 

He looked at Pepper and took her hand, leading her to the fallen woman.

 

"We need to get the young lady out of the cold. She is at death's door. I will hoist her onto Balthazar and stay back with Tigliath. Take her to the village. Keep her somewhere warm and send Happy back with a cart for us."

 

She nodded and walked over to the woman, who was unconscious but breathing. She felt very cold to Pepper's touch. Tony whistled and Balthazar came close to them. 

 

He helped Pepper into the horse's saddle and then gently picked the woman up and arranged her face down over Balthazar's back. Pepper started to shrug out of her coat.

 

Tony glared at her and she said firmly, "Tony, she is freezing! She needs it more than me. It is just a short ride!" 

 

He made a face and then shrugged off his coat. "Take mine, it is bigger. Besides I have my chest plate."

 

Pepper shook her head at him but took the coat and draped it over the young lady. 

 

She then took the reins and turned Balthazar towards the village. "I will send help, Tony! " She said, looking back at him as she rode away. 


	33. The Visitor from Cumbria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter tomorrow...

 

 

* * *

 

“Believe me, every heart has its secret sorrows, which the world knows not, and oftentimes we call a man cold, when he is only sad.”

_– Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, Hyperion_

 

 

Pepper quietly let herself into the guest room. She had returned to the Keep two hours ago, with the unconscious dark-haired woman and the village doctor in tow. Tony was still in the Village with Tigliath.

 

While taking the young lady into the Keep, Pepper had gotten a good look at her face and had been shocked to see, it was someone she knew.

 

With Magdalene's help, they had placed her in a room and the doctor had given her a thorough inspection. 

 

The lady's name was Callgenia. As children, she and Pepper had studied and played together. When she had become a young woman, she had been appointed as a junior lady-in-waiting to Queen Helen, Pepper's mother.

 

_How did she escape from Cumbria? And find her way here, so far away from home? Poor thing being chased by those ... creatures..._

 

After checking Callgenia, the doctor had said that she was suffering from frostbite in her toes and fingers. She also had a number of bruises and small cuts all over her body. Then the doctor had taken Pepper aside and had informed her that Callgenia was severely traumatized from her ordeal and most probably, would not make it through the night.

 

While he had done all that he could, her heart was too weak. There was nothing more that could be done for her.

 

But Pepper was determined to save Callgenia at any cost.  She had let the woman sleep, while she had told Maggie about what had happened on the Boglands.

 

Now she sat beside the bed and watched the young woman sleep. Pepper gently took the woman's hand in hers and held it, studying the faint rise and fall of the Callgenia's chest.

 

_She's become so thin... and haggard..._

 

Then the woman stirred in her sleep, eye lids fluttering wildly and murmuring.

 

Pepper bent and stroked her forehead, trying to soothe her. "Hush Callgenia, it is alright, you are safe now."

 

The woman tossed fitfully and opened her eyes weakly.  

 

She blinked up and stared at Pepper, her brown eyes unfocused. "What... Virginia... I found you... oh finally..."

 

She tried to sit up and Pepper helped her by propping the pillows behind her and helping her up.

 

Callgenia sat up weakly and coughed. Pepper handed her a glass of water and raised it to her lips, helping her drink. 

 

"Your Highness, I am so happy..." she whispered faintly, her eyes blinking at Pepper. "I am so happy, I found you... do you remember me?"

 

"Of course I do, Callgenia." Pepper replied slowly. "Do not strain yourself. We can talk once you have gained strength." 

 

She smiled weakly at Pepper. "Your Highness, I am afraid... I won't make it. I feel..." she closed her eyes tightly, alarming Pepper who grasped her hand.

 

"I feel so cold. Endlessly. But I must..." with visible effort, she opened her eyes, "I must tell you..."

 

"The room is cold. Let me toss another log on the fire."

 

"No, Your Highness, it does not matter. The cold has seeped to my bones. I will never feel warm again. I know this to be true for I have seen this death in others."

 

"Callgenia, please..."

 

"Your Highness, let me tell you about Cumbria... I must before I can't..."

 

"Yes but please, no titles. Call me Pepper... you used to call me that..." Pepper sat on the edge of the bed.

 

Callgenia leaned back and said in a whisper, "That was before... before you became the Queen...I... I feared you were dead, my lady. The Wizard... he... he is a horrible man..."

 

"Stane." uttered Pepper tightly. 

 

"Yes... the day your mother died... we saw you taken away... and the next day, you escaped and came to us... I remember..." she squeezed Pepper's hand weakly.

 

"But the aldermen turned you away and you left...." She looked down at the bed sorrowfully. "The Wizard was so angry that you escaped. He came to the town and had all the aldermen burnt alive in the town's square." 

 

Pepper gasped in horror.

 

"And then he... he ...", she covered her face with her hands and said in a muffled voice, "he put some sort of spell on all of us." 

 

Pepper narrowed her eyes.  _Claudia's body guard had said the same._

 

"What sort of spell?" She asked gently. 

 

Callgenia said sadly, "We weren't in our senses. Our minds weren't our own. And day and night, we worked like dogs. Tilling fields, making food and other menial activities. All to take care of The Wizard's soldiers."

 

Pepper gulped and asked, "Does he have an army?"

 

"He has a small one. Weird creatures, not from this earth." She crossed herself faintly. "The devil himself is in Cumbria." 

 

She looked at Pepper sorrowfully, "We did not know what we were doing and what we weren't. The last conscious memory I have, is the day your mother died. After that..." Callgenia shook her head sadly. "I get flashes of my old life sometimes. Being free to do as I please. Having a mind of my own. Walking in the sunlight, with my friends."

 

She smiled at Pepper. "Spending time in the company of your mother. I miss her. She was a good, just ruler and she took care of us. She died for us."

 

Pepper felt her heart constrict painfully at these words.  _My mother took care of her subjects. And she died because of me. Now there is no one for them. Because of me._ Then she straightened. _Not now Pepper.  Focus on what Callgenia is saying._

 

"How did you escape?" Pepper asked out loud.

 

Callgenia sighed loudly and looked at her hands. "Somehow my consciousness came back to me. I found myself lucid and ... I was... I was in..."

 

Her eyes filled with tears and Pepper asked with concern, "What...where were you? Tell me please."

 

"I was in the Wizard's bed! My clothes were torn and on the floor!" She covered her face with her hands. "I do not how long he... what he was using me for..." she cried in anguish. "I do not know what he has done to me!"

 

Pepper sat back, breathing hard. She let go of Callgenia's hand because her palms were tingling and warm.

 

"There is more..." Callgenia looked at her with despair. "I got out of the bed, looking for something to wear. And then I saw pieces and scraps of clothing strewn all over the floor. Torn dresses, shifts... even shoes!"

 

She ended in a whisper, "Suddenly it was very clear what the Wizard was doing with the women of Cumbria in their senseless state."

 

Pepper closed her eyes, trying to take in all what Callgenia was saying. 

 

_I feel like crying and burning something at the same time. Stane, I knew you were evil but..._

 

She opened her eyes and Callgenia said, "I do not know what brought me to my senses. But I did not waste time. I knew I had to get out of there! So I left his room which was on the topmost floor and I made my way down to the toilets, just like you did."

 

"The sewers." Pepper whispered. 

 

"Yes and from there, I swam down the river that the sewer opened into and managed to leave the Castle and the Town. But I was still not in the clear." 

 

Callgenia looked away from Pepper. "I do not how, but I managed to avoid the numerous patrols that roam around Cumbria. I snuck around mostly at night. It took me two days to leave it completely." 

 

"Two days!" exclaimed Pepper. "How did you survive? What did you eat??"

 

Callgenia shrugged. "Berries mostly. Once I caught a rabbit and ate it raw. I was desperate. But I finally managed to make my way to the outskirts." 

 

She looked at Pepper with a smile. "When I crossed the border, I was so happy. I felt as if I was free. Even though I was freezing and starving and I had to put more distance between me and Cumbria. And for a day, I had some peace. Then..." she swallowed hard and whispered, "Are they all dead?"

 

For a moment, Pepper was nonplussed. "I am sorry, who are all dead?"

 

"The beaked ones ... are they all dead?"

 

Pepper said firmly, catching Callgenia's hand tightly. "Yes, they are, I told you, you are perfectly safe." 

 

She nodded, unsure, as if she felt Pepper was humoring her. "They came at night. Silent and beaks clicking. Something told me to climb a tree and wait. And sure enough, I saw them in the darkness."

 

She started to shudder. "Horrible things. Yowling and whooping... I let them pass."

 

Callgenia started to mutter to herself. "I saw them pass me... but they must have hung back. Smart things... waited for me to leave the forest and then..." she shuddered again.

 

Pepper repeated firmly, "Callgenia, they are dead. All of them." 

 

She nodded and then looked straight at Pepper, catching her hands in her cold ones. Pepper looked deep into dead tired, brown eyes, puffy and surrounded by dark circles.

 

Callgenia whispered slowly, "I left my mother and brother behind... I just left them. I was so desperate to get away..." A tear trickled down her cheek, "I did a horrible thing but I just wanted to get away... to be free... finally I am free..."

 

Pepper swallowed hard at the depth of despair in the eyes searching hers. "Yes, Callgenia, you are..." 

 

"And I... I am never going back... never, The Wizard will never get me back..." she whispered determinedly, her brown eyes flickering. "He won't get me..."

 

"No he won't," whispered Pepper, pulling the blankets up to cover Callgenia better. "You are safe here. Sleep now. Rest. Tomorrow you can see the sunshine again."

 

She felt her throat close up at the way Callgenia's face lit up at the mention of sunshine. "Yes... sunshine...", she closed her eyes, "I have a lot to look forward to." 

 

Pepper yawned herself and then stood up, only to feel Callgenia tugging on her hand. "Please, Pepper, please stay with me for a while..."

 

Pepper smiled and sat back down. "Sure I will." 

 

She sat quietly as Callgenia drifted off to sleep. She was feeling mighty tired herself, so Pepper leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. 

 

_Just for a minute. Just for a minute. Tony will come soon and I will wake up..._

 

One minute she was dozing, the next she felt a gentle hand at her shoulder, shaking her.

 

Pepper shook her head and opened her eyes slowly turning upwards. "Tony..."

 

Then she saw it was Magdalene looking at her sadly. "What is it, Maggie?" Pepper whispered but she knew what it was.

 

She slowly turned to the bed. Lying there peacefully, eyes closed, was Callgenia, her hand touching Pepper's. She wasn't moving and not a sound came from her.

 

Pepper stood up and gently placed her hand on the woman's wrist. Then the crook of her elbow. Then she moved the back of her hand near Callgenia's nose. No signs of breathing or movement. 

 

"How long was I sleeping?", Pepper asked in a hushed voice.

 

"An hour, I think." said Maggie gently. "You couldn't have done anything, ma'am, she was too weak. The cold, the fear, the exhaustion... her heart just gave out."

 

Pepper felt Magdalene clasp her shoulder in silent comfort. She just looked down at Callgenia's peaceful form.

 

_I could not save you. You came all this way here and I could not save you. I could not save anyone from Cumbria but myself._

 

Pepper tightened her fists so hard, that her nails dug into her palms.

 

"Rest in peace, sweet Callgenia...", she whispered out loud as she raised the blanket to cover the woman's body and head. 

 

Then Maggie blew out the candles in the room and they both left.

 

* * *

 

It was ten at night when Tony tiredly rode into Stark Keep. He quickly unsaddled Balthazar and gave his horse some food and water, settling him in the stable.

 

Then he entered the main house and walked to the kitchen. Magdalene and Jarvis were quietly eating. He smiled as he sat down at the table and Maggie handed him a plate of hot meat stew.

 

"What a day... phew... thank god, it is nearly over." He picked up his spoon and dug into the food with gusto.

 

Then Tony suddenly realized that Pepper was not there. He nearly stood up when Jarvis said, "Sir, Lady Virginia is in her room."

 

"Did she eat?"

 

"Yes she did." Jarvis looked at Maggie and then Maggie asked gently, "How is Tigliath? Virginia told us, he got cut pretty badly."

 

Tony sighed. "That he did. He needed stitches. So I couldn't bring him home." He finished eating and said, "I must go see Pepper now." 

 

Magdalene caught his hand and said quietly, "The young woman you saved, my lord, I am afraid she has passed away."  

 

He stood still. In his mind's eye, he saw the dark haired form on the white snow. "Oh... I... thank you for telling me."

 

Tony quickly bounded up the stairs and went to Pepper's room. He knocked on the door and at her soft, "Enter", he stepped in.

 

Pepper was in bed, face turned away from him. He said apologetically, "I am sorry, I did not know you were sleeping." 

 

She did not look at him but murmured slowly, "It is alright, Tony. I am just tired that's all."

 

Tony really did not know what to say. He shuffled his feet awkwardly and said, "I heard that the girl died." 

 

"Yes..." Pepper said blankly, no trace of any emotion in her voice. "She was too weak and couldn't recover. She died in her sleep." 

 

Tony wanted to ask Pepper to look at him because he hated talking to someone whose face was turned away.

 

He said quietly, "What about her-"

 

Pepper said quietly, "I will ask the village undertaker to come by and arrange for her to be buried in the town lot."

 

He nodded and then blurted out, "Pepper, are you alright? I mean any injuries or... you fell off your horse pretty hard-"

 

Again she cut him off numbly, "I'm just tired, Tony. I hope you are alright. We can talk tomorrow." 

 

He understood the dismissal and turned to leave. As he put one foot out of the door, Tony said softly, "Good night, Pepper."

 

But she didn't answer him. He stepped out of the room and as he closed the door, he felt very uneasy.

 

"Why didn't Pepper want to talk to me? Could it be she's upset about the woman dying? Then why won't she tell me?"

 

The Dragon stirred sleepily.  _Well, Anthony, maybe she needs some time alone. To process it. You should sleep too. It has been a long day. For both of you._

 

He was in his room now, half shrugged out of his coat. "But Dragon, I do not want to sleep. I feel very wide awake." 

 

Then Tony snapped his fingers in glee. "I know what! I can work on my lattice Arc! Yes!" 

 

He quickly pulled his coat back on and stepped out. 

 

"Now Dragon, since Pepper is sleeping, you will be the one who I bounce ideas of. You can help me with your insights!"

 

The Dragon sighed loudly and hissed dryly,  _Oh what an honor... I can hardly contain myself._

 

 

* * *

 


	34. 500 Miles to Cumbria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Igotyoufirst, this is the chapter I was talking about.

 

* * *

 

_Lord, I'm one, Lord, I'm two, Lord, I'm three, Lord, I'm four_  
_Lord, I'm five hundred miles from my home_

\- "500 Miles", Peter, Paul & Mary

 

 

She opened her eyes to look up at a grey stone ceiling. 

 

_How can that be? My bedroom ceiling in Stark Keep, is made of wood._

 

Then she realized she was lying in a large bed in a strange unfamiliar room. And she looked down at herself, only to see she was completely naked. A white sheet was pooled around her bruised feet.

 

_Wait... why are my feet bruised?_

She slowly looked at her body. There was scratches and gashes all over her. She examined a rather unusual mark on her breast. 

 

_They look like teeth marks... why would Tony bite me so hard there? And why are there rope burns on my wrists?_

 

Then she saw her shift lying on the floor, torn viciously in two, one of her slippers at its side. 

 

And then she took a good look at the room she was in.

 

_A single window, high up on the wall, too high to reach from the floor. A dark room with curtains drawn but I know it is day time for light is shining through the curtains. A large black bed with four vertical columns and a high rectangular panel above me._

_No furniture except for a table full of candles and glass beakers. And in the corner, a..._

 

Then she swallowed. For hanging on a hook on the opposite wall, was a set of robes in rich purple. Below them, were flat clog-like shoes. And a thick black wooden cane. 

 

_Tony doesn't have any clothes in purple. So whose room is this... and what I am I doing in it? Like this?_

 

The lock clicked and she sat up absolutely straight, pulling the sheet over her exposed body. 

 

Then she screamed in anguish, her heart racing, for a face she never wanted to see again, had entered the room and was leering at her evilly.

 

_"_ My dear, you are finally awake. And so eager."

 

A tall, bald man with a long, flowing grey beard and twinkling light blue eyes. So light, they were nearly translucent. 

 

_Stane!_

 

He walked towards her and she tried to scramble off the bed but as she did, he waved his hand and something tightened around her neck, holding her in place.

 

She felt her neck and realized a collar had formed out of thin air around it, chaining her to the bed.

 

Stane grinned at her and said, "You aren't going anywhere, your Highness."

 

As he loomed over her, she moved as far back as she could, screaming, "Don't you! Don't you dare touch me!!" 

 

He said wickedly, "That's not what you said last night..." 

 

His eyes roamed all over her body, barely covered by the thin sheet and she tried to hide herself. 

 

"What have you done to Tony? Have you hurt him?" 

 

He dodged her punch, catching her wrist firmly. "Virginia, who is this Tony? An imaginary friend of yours?" 

 

She opened her mouth and then shut it. Stane pushed himself off the bed and whistling loudly, walked over to the table. 

 

_He seems so at ease. So relaxed. As if...._

 

She shook her head, trying to block out the horrible thought. 

 

Stane looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Are we having one of our monthly fits? Where you do not remember where you are and fight with me? Come on, Virginia." 

 

He shrugged at her and then said with a wide grin, "Okay, let me refresh your memory. You were the princess and then," he idly picked up a glass beaker, "I found the secret of Summac and you killed your mother, while trying to stop me."  

 

She flinched hard at that and he nodded. "Oh, you did do it, Princess, there's no denying it." 

 

Stane began to move the beakers, doing something with them. 

 

"And then you were thrown into prison for being a murderer and I took over your kingdom." He inspected a beaker, "And your people are happy under my rule."

 

"They are slaves!" she whispered angrily. 

 

He grinned at her. "What difference does it make? They are under my rule. And you have been an excellent bed partner for the past one year. But it is time for something new."

 

"One year..." she whispered in horror. "Then I never... I never escaped Cumbria."

 

Stane looked back at her. "Oh no, my dear. You never did. I took you from your jail cell, only because I wanted to sleep with you."  

 

Then he smiled at her. "But now Virginia, you are going to perform your true duty. What you are destined for."

 

She lifted her chin mutinously. "I won't do it. Whatever you want, I won't do it, Stane."

 

Stane tsked at her. "So much fire. "But my dear," she saw him hold the beaker and walk towards the black wooden cane. "I have ways of making you agree."

 

"I won't do it, Stane." she said as he picked up the cane and came towards the bed. "You can beat me all you like."

 

Stane laughed loudly. "Child! I am the most powerful necromancer, this land has ever seen."

 

His blue eyes shone eerily. "Why would I resort to brute force, when I can use my magic to make you do what I want?"

 

He placed the cane against the bed and caught her by the ankle, pulling her towards him. "After all, I used magic to make you my bed slave, didn't I? And it worked so well... you don't seem to remember, all that you and I have done in this bed."

 

His eyes roved over her body with lust and she shuddered. 

 

Then she pulled herself back as he chuckled and lifted the cane. He poured a clear liquid from the beaker onto the cane and threw the beaker away.

 

The cane began to hiss loudly and she asked fearfully, "What is that? What is going to happen?"

 

Stane looked at her as the cane began to writhe and move on its own, hissing loudly.

 

She pushed herself back against the wall, trying to get away from whatever he was doing.

 

Stane said menacingly, "My dear Virginia, I have enjoyed you for a year but it is now time you meet the Master. It is most anxious to make you its disciple in every manner."

 

She watched in horror as the cane twisted itself to look at her with red eyes. Then in a terrible familiar voice, it hissed,  _Finally, my dear girl, we meet once again. This time, you cannot escape me. One way or the other, I will break you._

 

She screamed as the writhing cane flung itself at her, fangs bared. Then all was dark.

 

* * *

 

Tony yawned loudly and stretched himself luxuriously. He had been working on his design for his lattice of light armor, for two hours now, without a break.

 

"What is the time?" He looked out of the Workshop's window and grimaced. "Dear god, it is pretty late! I should sleep." 

 

The Dragon was busy snoring, he was sure of it, so he snuffed out the candles in the smithy, leaving one lit to walk back to the Keep. 

 

"Wait a minute, it is a beautiful night, why do I need a candle?"

 

Indeed, the moon was in fine form, bright and creamish yellow, crescent shaped, up high in the sky. He snuffed out the candle and stepped out onto the Courtyard, smiling in wonder as its light bathed the yard before him. 

 

Tony chuckled lightly to himself. "Didn't Pepper have a friend, who lives on the moon or is the moon or is the son of the moon?" He shook his head, "Whatever or whoever you are, I salute you, what a beautiful night..."

 

Then he remembered the day's events: the beaked creatures, Tigliath getting scratched and the woman dying. His thoughts sobered. He looked back up at the moon and whispered softly, "Whatever may happen during the day, the night will come... and so life must go on." 

 

Just then, a shadow fell across the courtyard's cobbled steps and he felt the hair on the back of his neck rise in tension. Tony walked forward and turned to stare at the roof of the stables. 

 

_Something... or someone is up there... what are they doing in my Keep?_

 

The shadow had disappeared from his sight and he rubbed his eyes.  _Perhaps I was dreaming? But..._

 

Then he swore under his breath as he could clearly make out a slim figure moving across the stable's roof, silently creeping towards the outer wall. 

 

He was going to shout but then stopped himself in time.  _I must climb up there and see who it is!_

 

Tony noticed a rope hanging down the stable wall.  _Thank you fiend, now I can easily catch up with you!_

 

He caught the rope and quickly climbed up the wall, hauling himself onto the roof. Then he slowly rose from his knees to stand up shakily. 

 

_Easy Tony, easy... don't fall. Tigliath my friend, I could have used your climbing skills now._

 

He gingerly crept on the roof tiles, trying not to make a sound as he moved towards the figure who had reached the high wall.

 

The figure was clad completely in black, was bulky around the torso and was shrouded in darkness because of the branches of the trees that hung over the high wall. 

 

Tony peered in the darkness as he moved closer to it, quietly.

 

_He or she or it! Is going to climb over the wall. How the hell does it know that is the lowest point of the wall?_

 

When he was close enough, he unsheathed his dagger and said threateningly, "Oi you!! Creeper! What are you doing on my roof?!"

 

The figure halted on the spot, standing still.

 

"Turn towards me slowly! Hands where I can see them! Do not try anything funny!"

 

The figure turned and stepped away from the high wall. The moon shone down clearly now on a very familiar feminine form. The figure removed her hat and he saw reddish gold hair fall out of it and glimmer in the moonlight.

 

Tony nearly fell off the roof in shock. "Pepper!" He exclaimed. "What! What are you doing up here!" 

 

He realized she was dressed up in her lad disguise, breasts bound, baggy pants and boots. A stuffed sack was at her side. 

 

Tony whispered in shock, "You are running away? Why?"

 

She shook her head, unwilling to answer and he moved closer. Pepper had tied a rag around the lower part of her face but he could see her puffy red-rimmed blue eyes looking at him with sadness. 

 

"Have you been crying?" He asked with worry. "Pepper, what is the matter?" 

 

She just looked down and Tony felt cold dread fill him. "Are you leaving because of me? Did I hurt you?" 

 

He racked his brains, trying to replay the last few days but he couldn't think of anything he had done to hurt her. 

 

Pepper stepped closer to him and pulled off the rag.

 

"Tony," she said quietly, "I am not leaving because of you. I..." she looked down at the courtyard. "I must do something, so I need to leave for a while." 

 

"Leave for a while?!" He said incredulously. "You are sneaking out of my house in the middle of the night! Because you want to leave for a while!"

 

She flushed at his tone but nodded and said firmly, "I am leaving for a private mission, my lord, and I beg of you, understand my need and let me go."

 

Tony took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.  _I must not get angry. I must find out what happened._

 

"Pepper..." he said slowly, "could you at least tell me, why you are leaving? I think as your fiance, I have at least that right."

 

She bit her lip hard and looked straight at him. "I am going back to Cumbria. And I am going alone."  

 

Tony stared at her for a moment, the word 'Cumbria' echoing in his ears.

 

"You want to go back to Cumbria? Why Pepper? What has happened?"

 

Then Pepper said explosively, "The land has been overtaken by an evil wizard! Who is torturing my people! I have to do something! I can't just stay here!"

 

Her words made sense but somehow Tony felt slightly hurt. "A year has passed since you ran away from said land. And now you want to go back? Why so suddenly? I thought we were getting married!"

 

She said coldly, "This isn't about us, Tony. I can't get married. Not while this is going on. And you wouldn't understand." 

 

That pissed him off and he gave up. Tony threw his hands up in the air and bellowed, "You want to go back to Cumbria?? Fine! Go back! I am not going to stop you!" 

 

He walked towards the edge of the roof and knelt by its corner, so he could clamber down. Pepper was still standing where he had left her, still looking at him." 

 

He heard her whisper sadly, "Goodbye, Tony..." and turn back towards the wall.

 

Then Tony thought long and hard.

 

_What is wrong with me?! I love Pepper. Why am I giving up on our love so easily? I can't just walk away from her!_

 

He stood up and walked back towards her. "Pepper!" he called out. "I think you should tell me why you are really going back to Cumbria." 

 

She didn't turn around but said quietly, "To face Stane. And his Master. And to free my people." 

 

"But why now? Why all of a sudden?" 

 

Then he had an epiphany. "Does this have to do with the girl who died? The creatures chasing her?"

 

He knew he was right from the way Pepper tensed, still turned away from him.

 

"Pepper... she came from Cumbria, didn't she?"

 

"Her name was Callgenia..." Pepper replied quietly. "And I knew her. As children, we played together. At the age of eighteen, she became one of my mother's ladies-in-waiting. I knew her well enough." she ended on a whisper. 

 

"She told you about Cumbria?"

 

Pepper turned and came towards him, saying, "Do you know what her last words were? I left my mother and brother behind but I just wanted to get away... to be free... finally I am free..."

 

"Free from Stane..." he said grimly. 

 

Pepper lowered her head. "Do you know what she told me before dying, Tony?"

 

He heard her voice tighten and she clenched her fists. "Stane has got all the residents of Cumbria in a mindless state. They cannot control their own bodies. All day long they work as slaves." 

 

He nodded. "Peron told us the same."

 

"But..." Pepper whispered, "Do you know what Stane has been doing to the women of Cumbria in this mindless state?"

 

Tony clenched his own fists now. "He's been taking advantage of them."

 

"Yes. He uses them as his bed slaves until he tires of them and then he disposes of them. That's how she escaped. Callgenia was in his bed and regained consciousness. She left the castle in the same way I did." 

 

Suddenly Tony realized why Pepper wanted to go back to Cumbria. He stretched out his hand. "Pepper..."

 

"Tony... I had a nightmare after she died. I saw myself in Stane's bed and from the marks on my body, it was obvious he had been using me for some time."

 

Tony growled low in this throat, angry at the image she had cast into his mind. 

 

Pepper looked at him sadly. "In my dream, I had never escaped Cumbria. So Stane turned me into his bed slave, just like he did with Callgenia and others. Against my will and I am not in my senses."

 

"It was just a dream for me. But for all those women still in Cumbria, it is a day-to-day reality."

 

Tony said softly, "You want to stop Stane. You do not want your people to suffer anymore."

 

Pepper nodded, mouth tense. The she said tightly, "What am I doing here? Hiding away in a far away land... while my people are suffering under the rule of a madman and his demonic master..."

 

A tear rolled down her cheek as Pepper continued to speak, her voice filled with anguish. 

 

"The price Callgenia was willing to pay for freedom. What horror she has gone through? And for what? Because when she needed a ruler, the ruler wasn't there."

"Pepper..."

 

Another tear spilled onto Pepper's cheek and she swallowed hard. "Because her ruler was busy getting engaged and living her life to the fullest. I am just like your King Leoric. I am just as petty and selfish. I left my people behind. For Stane to torture."

 

Tony couldn't stop himself from angrily interjecting, "Really? You are like my former king? Have you made your people starve, so you could throw a massive party? Have you increased the taxes when there was a drought going on? Have you sent your soldiers to fight innocent farmers?"

 

He huffed angrily as she stared at him, wide-eyed. 

 

"Do not indulge in self-pity and compare yourself to King Leoric. You may have left your kingdom behind, Pepper but you are no selfish monarch."

 

Pepper said angrily, tears in her eyes, "I am not feeling pity for myself! I am alive! And well! But my people are suffering! It is not fair!"

 

Tony reacted. "Alright! So what should you have done? Tell me, Pepper! Should you have stayed? To suffer with your people?" 

 

He moved closer, carrying on ruthlessly, "Should you have stayed to become Stane's mindless sex slave? Is that fair?"

 

Some part of him felt bad for pushing her, especially since she seemed so vulnerable, with tears slowly streaming down her cheeks. 

 

_But I have to make her see reason._

 

Pepper stammered out, "I... I would have fought him... I would have ..."

 

Then she lowered her head as he said firmly, "You would have been powerless to stop him, Pepper. You cannot counter magic."

 

Then his voice softened. "Pepper, you escaped from Cumbria, not because you were running away from your people but because you knew you could not fight Stane at that time. Besides, didn't your people turn on you?"

 

She nodded sadly and whispered, "The Aldermen did... they paid for that, with their lives." 

 

He swore but quickly continued, "You were alone. You had no one. And you had to face a necromancer. Of course you had to preserve yourself, my love. After that, were things easy for you?"

 

Pepper asked in confusion, "I do not understand."

 

"Well..." he said slowly, "you were set upon by those damn slavers. That was not an easy experience, right?"

 

"Right..."

 

"You escaped from them too and then you met a crazy knight who made you fall through a frozen lake with fright."

 

She smiled weakly through her tears and he said gently, "Things haven't been easy for you either, Pepper. You haven't enjoyed yourself, living off riches. You learned how to defend yourself, you became a skilled warrior and you have fought evil many a time."

 

He took her hands in his and she looked up at him. "You learned how to accept your powers. Now you are ready to face Stane as an equal. You cannot feel guilty about strengthening yourself."

 

"Yes." Pepper said firmly, "I am strong enough. I have to do this, Tony. Please... please try and understand."

 

He touched his forehead to hers and she sighed softly. "Pepper, I never objected to you going to Cumbria. I understand you must do this and I completely support you."

 

He saw her smile faintly and Tony raised his head. "So we need to make preparations for leaving. When do you want to leave?"

 

Pepper stepped back and shook her head mulishly. "I am going alone. Tonight. You do not need to come with me, just because we are getting married."

 

Tony caught her hand as she turned. "Pepper Potts, do you think I want to accompany you out of a sense of duty?" He asked coldly, wounded by her insinuation.

 

She looked back at him, wide-eyed and whispered, "I cannot ask you to come with me, Tony. You do not have to."

 

"Pepper, I asked you to come with me to Patait to help my people. You didn't have to either. We weren't even together then."

 

He squeezed her hand. "I put you in horrible danger. I owe you for that. I will come with you to Cumbria to repay my debt."

 

Pepper said firmly, "Your debt has been repaid in full, my lord."

 

"When?" He countered.

 

"When you flew after me, on the Palace rooftop. You saved my life. There is no debt to repay."

 

Tony was stunned.  _Why doesn't she want me to come with her?_  

 

He pushed on. "I took an oath. When you told me of your powers and the grief Stane had wrought upon you, I swore you wouldn't have to fight alone, Pepper. I swore we would make Stane pay for hurting you! You told me... you said we were partners! That we were a team! That one couldn't go running off to danger without the other! Have you forgotten that??"

 

_I must make Pepper lose her temper, then she will truly reveal what is bothering her..._

 

Sure enough, Pepper was clenching her fists in anguish. She said quietly, "Tony, I haven't forgotten but... that doesn't mean you need to come with me to Cumbria... please...please do not..." 

 

Tony asked sadly, "Do you doubt my ability to fight? Do you feel I will fail to protect your back or..." 

 

He stopped when he saw tears spill onto her cheeks. Pepper rubbed at them in a very child-like manner, using her palms. She hiccuped softly and sniffed into her palm.

 

"Pepper..." he whispered, saddened terribly by her tears and feeling guilty that he had pushed her. "Pepper, don't cry, please."

 

He reached for her but Pepper moved back and sat down abruptly on the roof. She sat there sadly, hiccuping with grief.

 

Tony sat down next to her and rubbed her back. Pepper said in a tearful voice, "I don't want to lose you, Tony... not you too..."

 

He kept quiet, knowing she had to let it all out, to gain some peace. So Tony kept absolutely quiet, stroking her hair.

She looked up at the moon, lashes spiky with tears and said, voice breaking. "Everyone I have known and loved is either dead or enslaved in Cumbria... my mother... my friends... Stane has taken so much away from me... what if he takes you too?"

 

Then she suddenly moved her arms around him sideways and leaned on his shoulder, crying quietly. He kept stroking her hair and kissed the top of her head.

 

She was muttering tearfully against his shoulder, "I do not want anything to happen to you, Tony... I do not want to lose you... I ..."

 

He moved one arm around her and whispered, "Pepper, nothing is going to happen to me... you know why?"

 

He felt her shake her head against his shoulder. 

 

"Because you are going to save me... you always have... don't you see? You are going to protect me and I am going to protect you. No one is going to get hurt." 

 

She lifted her face and looked at him sadly. "Stane is a very powerful wizard, Tony." 

 

"You are a very powerful pyrokinetic. Set him on fire." Tony said firmly. 

 

Pepper whispered, "It is not that simply. And he has this... this Witch... the Master helping him... how do we face that?"

 

He nuzzled her head and whispered back, "Like how we have faced every foe... together. Pepper, together you and me are going to put a stop to this. Once and for all."

 

She sighed loudly and looked at him searchingly, her tear-moist blue eyes shimmering in the darkness. Then she whispered, "We could be marching to our deaths."

"If that is so, then my dear...", he kissed her cheek gently, "then to die by your side, will be such a heavenly way to die. But, Pepper..." Tony took her hand and said, "No one is going to die except for Stane and his whatever Master. We are going to stop them, restore peace and happiness to Cumbria and get married and live happily ever after."

"Happily ever after..." she repeated softly. 

"The Knight and his Queen... the Queen of his heart... in this very Keep, with our cat and our horse and our cranky cook." 

She giggled at that and Tony smiled. Then he took out his kerchief and gently wiped her cheeks. 

He said solemnly, "Pepper, you have got my back, I trust you like I've never trusted anyone before. Do you feel the same about me?"

"Of course." she said, equally serious. "I know you have my back too."

"Then I trust you with my life, sweetheart." He placed her hand on his Arc. "I know you will not let anything happen to me." 

She closed her eyes and kissed him softly and slowly, one hand stroking his jaw. 

He returned the kiss in tenderness and whispered against her lips, "And I am not going to let anything happen to you, Pepper. We will defeat this evil, my Queen. Together." 

She whispered back, "Together...".

Tony pushed Pepper's hair back from her face. "It is very late, my love and you have had a very tiring day. Shall we go back inside and go to sleep?"

Pepper nodded and he stood up, helping her to her feet.

Then Tony climbed down first. "Pep, throw your sack down, I shall catch it."

She did so and he caught it easily. Pepper climbed down as well and he lifted the sack, feeling its weight. 

"Pep, exactly what were you taking with you? This sack is so light!"

She smiled at him and said, "Clothes, some food and an extra pair of shoes. Oh and a coat." 

"What about Aurora? Why didn't you ride out on her?" 

Pepper looked away and said, "I wanted you to have something of mine. Something to remember me by. She is a very distinctive horse. You and I were both there when King John gifted her to me."

Tony tightened his jaw as she looked down at her feet. 

"You are a right idiot, Pepper Potts. Something to remember me by.... really? What about the gauntlets? Did you take them?"

She nodded without looking at him. 

Then he noticed the Arc engagement ring shining on her finger. Tony took her hand in his and gently rubbed the ring. 

"Why didn't you leave this behind?" He asked quietly and Pepper bit her lip. "Because I wanted something of yours... and the ring is very precious to me... Tony, I am sorry for trying to run away, I a-"

He didn't wait to hear the end of her apologies, he dropped the sack and kissed her, his fear of nearly losing her, making his kiss desperate and hard. Pepper sighed into his mouth and he moved his arms around her, never wanting to let her go. 

"Pepper..." he growled against her lips, "you little fool, if you had gone," he nibbled on her bottom lip, "I would have followed you. I would have followed you to the ends of the earth, just to be with you. Don't you ever do that again. I have a good mind to put you over my knee and spank you till you can't sit down for a week." 

 

She touched her tongue to his lips and he groaned loudly. 

Then they heard the kitchen window open and a loud cantankerous voice shouted, "For heavens sake, love-birds, it is very late!! Will you stop making such a din and go to bed, the both of you!!"

The window shut itself with a slam and Pepper giggled. Tony smiled at her joy and kissed her nose. "Before Maggie throws us out of my own Keep, let us go to bed." 

They walked back to their rooms, arms around each other, trying to be as quiet as possible. Tony saw Pepper to her room and gently pushed her inside it. Pepper looked at him for a moment and whispered, "Good night, Tony..."

He stepped into his own room and placed the sack down on the floor. He thought back over what he and Pepper discussed and sighed loudly with relief.  _Thank god I was in the workshop._

Then Tony realized something and smacked himself loudly. "I am such a fool!" he muttered as he quickly shrugged out of his coat and went to Pepper's room. 

He knocked on her door, only to find her sitting on the bed, still clothed, looking at her feet. Pepper looked at him as he entered and plopped down on her bed. 

He felt his heart clench at the look of relief and gladness in her eyes.  _She is scared of having another nightmare, but she won't admit it. Never mind, Pepper, I am here for you._

He casually said, "It is too cold in my room. Do you mind if I stay with you, tonight?" He looked at her from beneath his lashes. 

Pepper bit her lip, then nodded happily. 

He stood up and kissed her forehead. "Come on, Pep, the hour is late, we need to sleep. Stand up, let me..."

She stood up and Tony gently took off her clothes. He cut away the binding at her breasts, tsking at its tightness. Like a child, Pepper just stood quietly and let him do so. 

Then she lay down and he tucked her in. Tony quickly pulled off his own clothes and slipped into the bed behind her. He spooned her and held her to him tenderly. 

He kissed the back of her head and Pepper whispered softly, "Tony, I love you... and I will always love you."

He whispered the same to her and they both fell asleep.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter tomorrow. To end this angst.


	35. Morning Delight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I took Amstspp's comment as inspiration: 
> 
> "I wonder...do these two ever get so caught up in the moment that they don’t use protection??? Would love to see that play out and then reactions!!!"
> 
> Okay this chapter is pure pure Smut, absolutely no plot whatsoever, its just smut after three violent, angsty chapters. If Smut's not your thing, skip it completely. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Pepper woke up slowly, opening her eyes. She blinked lazily, watching the slow rays of daylight stream into the room from the window. 

 

Then she felt something insistently poking her in the small of her back. Something hard and warm. She nearly giggled as she realized what it was. 

 

She was lying in bed with Tony, as usual they were spooning, with him behind her. After their talk on the roof, she wanted to be with him, scared of another nightmare. Tony had held her tenderly in his arms, till she fell asleep. 

 

He was a little distance away from her but his semi-erect cock was greeting her in its customary manner by pushing itself into her back.

 

Pepper grinned to herself. 

 

_This happens every morning yet Tony gets so embarrassed when I talk about it._

 

She was lying on her right side, so she moved her left hand behind her without turning and slowly touched him. She moved her fingers over his hard throbbing length, that now pushed itself into her hand. 

 

_As if it knows it is me._

 

She stroked him softly with her fingertips and smiled with pleasure as his cock swelled even more under her touch. 

 

_I do not see why he needs to be embarrassed... it is a perfectly natural reaction... so what_ _if I do this..._

 

He sighed deeply and muttered something as she caught his tip in between her fingers and felt the moist slit at its end. 

 

Pepper closed her eyes briefly and then decided she didn't want to sleep anymore. She wanted Tony. Badly.

 

She stretched her hand back as much as she could and moved it downwards to cup his balls.

 

At that, Tony suddenly moved into her hard and fast, pressing himself against her back.

 

She moaned at the feel of his firm muscular body pressed against hers so deliciously, especially since his cock was now rubbing against her backside, branding her flesh with its hardness.

 

Tony pushed his blanket off, so that she and him were both bare to the thighs. The fire was lit, so Pepper did not feel cold, especially with the warm male heat covering her back. He silently moved one hand under the side of her body she was lying on, to cup her right breast, pulling her back against him.

 

He moved his face into the crook of her neck, rubbing his beard against her skin.

 

She trembled at that but he quietly lifted her outer left hand and turned it. Then he moved it such that it bent at her elbow and touched the back of his head.

 

Pepper wondered what Tony had in mind as she stroked his soft hair.

 

Then she felt his left hand at her other breast and then moaned loudly as Tony simultaneously pinched both her nipples between his fingers.  

 

He kissed her ear lobe and took it in his mouth and nibbled on it as he kept playing with her breasts, squeezing and cupping them.

 

Pepper writhed helplessly against him as his hands tortured her sensuously and his hot mouth moved over her neck. 

 

She kept whispering his name but he remained silent and kept touching her, licking her neck slowly with the tip of his tongue.

 

Pepper curled her toes against his hairy legs and pushed back as he continued to play with her nipples until she was a mewling mass of need. 

 

Then Tony bit her shoulder hard and moved his outer hand, caressing her stomach and then resting on her hip.

 

She sighed and rubbed her butt against him, enjoying the feel of his skin touching hers. He moved his free hand over her butt and squeezed one cheek hard.

 

She groaned loudly as he traced the curve of her butt with his finger and slowly stroked it. Then he gently bit her earlobe as he caught her firmly by the hip and moved his cock over her curved backside, rubbing himself over her.

 

Pepper whispered raggedly, "Tony... Tony... please..." and then smiled as she felt his hand move to her curls and touch her. 

 

She closed her eyes in bliss as his moist mouth kissed her ear, while his hand stroked her nether lips slowly and his one hand was still at her breast, playing with her.

 

Then he rubbed her clit with his fingers and Pepper wriggled upwards. He bit her neck gently, as if to tell her to sit still and continued to tease her with his fingers. 

 

Not making a sound, he left her clit and moved his hand under her thigh and raised her leg sideways.

 

"Hold it up." he growled at her throatily and she obeyed him, gasping as he moved his hand back to her core and began to stroke her slowly with his fingers. Her raised leg meant she was more accessible to his fingers and Tony seemed to be taking full advantage, alternating between rubbing her hard and fast and then, slowing down with gently lazy strokes. 

 

"Tony..." she keened out as his hand was driving her mad with its intimate stroking.

 

"Prop yourself up on your elbow." he whispered against her ear and once again, Pepper obeyed him. He kept playing with her nipple and he whispered, "Turn your face towards me. "

 

She did so and he captured her lips in a passionate kiss as his hands stroked her intimately, one teasing her breast and the other slowly thrusting within her.

 

Pepper pushed herself into his moving fingers, trying to breathe through the multiple passionate ways, Tony was torturing her sensually with his hands and mouth. He kept kissing her, tongue playing with hers and his other hand left her breast to move tantalizingly slow against her stomach. 

 

She broke off the kiss, panting and felt him smile against her cheek. 

 

"Tony," she pleaded, not knowing what she wanted, "Tony... more... please..."

 

His silent answer was to move his other hand to her nether region as well and Pepper cried out as both hands felt her all over, touching every moist aching part of her until she finally gave up and closed her eyes. She leaned back against him and heard him whisper hoarsely, "God Pepper, you are so damn soft... so soft everywhere, my love." 

 

She clenched herself against his fingers, feeling so slick with arousal and so close to the edge. 

 

Then Pepper decided to take the lead and moved her hand from his neck, to reach behind her and hold his throbbing erection. This made Tony gasp and she smiled wickedly. 

 

Then she moved her fingers and he moved his and they both moaned in unison, at the way they were stroking each other.

 

"Tony," she gave in finally, "Tony, take me please."

 

She moved her hand back to his neck and he held her raised leg firmly with one hand and in one smooth movement, pushed his cock into her. She moaned loudly, for he was so hard and so deep inside her, filling her to the hilt.

 

He then slowly began to thrust into her, holding her leg up and she held on his hip tightly, holding him to her as they rocked together. 

 

Tony bit a tendon in her neck as he kept thrusting powerfully into her, making her dizzy with arousal. She was panting heavily and he growled at her, "Pep, hold your leg up, do not let it fall." 

 

She nodded weakly and then opened her eyes in a rush as she felt his fingers pinch her clit softly as he thrust. She whispered his name fervently and then Tony did three wondrous things at the same time: He bit her ear lobe, thrust up hard into her, all the while rubbing her clit and she felt a very powerful wave of release move through her, making her cry out his name loudly. 

 

Pepper closed her eyes, feeling the wave ebb outwards, making her shudder in his arms. Her elbow gave way and she fell on her side completely, trying to catch her breath. He was still moving inside her and his mouth moving over her neck, whispering her name as she literally saw rainbows. 

 

She dimly realized that Tony was holding her leg up now and he thrust once hard and released himself with a loud groan, filling her with his seed. He kissed her shoulder blindly as he held her still and she moved her hand behind her to feel him within her. 

 

He collapsed on his side as well and sighed heavily against her neck.

 

"Tony... that was..." she murmured, rather speechless by the intensity of their lovemaking.   

 

She could feel him taking deep breaths and then he kissed the back of her head and sighed heavily.

 

"What ever is the matter?", Pepper said worriedly, turning to face him. Tony was looking down at the sheet, not meeting her eyes.

 

He idly moved his fingers on her arm, stroking her. Then he whispered slowly, "Pepper, I did not use my sheath to protect you." 

 

She furrowed her brow in confusion and he said, "You could get pregnant." 

 

Pepper suddenly felt a rush of joy filling her at the thought of carrying Tony's child. Then she studied his sad expression and she asked with worry, "Don't you... you don't want a child with me, Tony?"

 

He exclaimed with shock, "Pepper! How could you ask such a question?"

 

Then he rested his hands gently on her stomach and looked straight into her eyes and said solemnly, "Pepper Potts, do you know how much I day dream of a little red-haired girl with sapphire eyes, following me into the workshop and not letting me do any work until I play battles with her? Of course, I want children with you, sweetheart. I was content to let the Stark name die with me before I met you. Now," he kissed her forehead, "now I want eternity by starting a family with you."

 

Pepper wanted to cry with emotion at his soft words but she settled for a watery smile and kissed his chin.

 

"It is just that..." he said hesitantly and looked at her with worry, as if he wanted to say something but was scared of her reaction.

 

"Tony," she said softly, "tell me, what is the matter?" 

 

He caught her by the arms gently and said pleadingly, "If you are pregnant, Pepper, please don't come with me to Cumbria. Please, Pepper, please!"

 

He leaned his forehead against hers and whispered raggedly, "Pep, please have our child here in our Keep. Where it will be safe." 

 

She stared at him wide-eyed as the thought of being pregnant and fighting Stane filled her with dread.

 

Pepper shook her head firmly. "Tony, never! If we are pregnant," she moved her hands to his cheeks and and gazed into his soulful brown eyes, "Tony... if we are having a child, no one is going to Cumbria."

 

He swallowed hard and asked, "I can get your kingdom back, my Queen, with Happy... as long as you stay-"

 

Pepper placed her fingers against his lips, stopping his words. Then she said quietly, "Tony Stark, you listen to me... No one is going to Cumbria if we are having a baby. We are both going to be here with our child. Is that clear?"

 

He nodded and kissed her fingers. She sighed and nuzzled him. "Just think, Tony, a little girl or a boy... of our own. A little Lord Stark, with a mischievous smirk and tousled hair and a warrior's heart." 

 

He sighed deeply and whispered back, "Or a little Lady Stark... soft and pure and as fierce as her mother, running wildly over the grass." 

 

She smiled against his shoulder  and sighed contentedly. 

 

He whispered sleepily, "I am just going to wash up and come back to sleep. alright?"

 

She nodded and let him go. Tony sleepily strolled off the bed, into the washing chamber and she followed him. He lit a candle because it was dark in the room and turned towards her as she moistened a washcloth and wrung it dry. 

 

Tony stared at her in shock, nearly dropping the candle. 

 

"Tony, what-"

 

He dazedly touched her neck and stroked her tendon. Pepper was confused at the look of horror in his eyes. 

 

"Pepper, how hard did I bite you?"

 

She laughed, relieved it was just that. He passed his hand down to her shoulder and her waist, tsking loudly to himself.

 

"Shit Pepper, my teeth and hand marks are all over you! I am so sorry, I got carried away in my passion!"

 

"My lord," she said softly, stroking his hair. "It is alright, I love the way you held me and made love to me, today morning. It was very passionate and very hot." Pepper batted her eyes at him but Tony was having none of it.

 

"I am going to make it up to you." he said determinedly, quickly rubbing her clean and then cleaning out the cloth, to wipe himself as well. 

 

"Tony....", drawled Pepper, trying not to giggle at his extremely contrite expression. "Tony, it is perfectly alright, I scratch you a lot too, I am sure I've hurt you!"

 

He led her back to the bed and gently made her lie down on her back. Then he followed her onto the bed, lying next to her on his stomach. 

 

Tony lowered his lips to her neck, softly licking his bite mark and she gasped and held his head.

 

"Pepper, I am sorry, I bit you so hard..." he murmured against her skin.

 

"Tony... you idiot... you..." then she gasped as he licked her neck tenderly.

 

"Dammit, I marked you here as well." He murmured and she sighed in his arms, closing her eyes.

 

He moved his tongue down to her collarbones, licking her softly and then to her breastbone where he softly nipped her. Pepper smiled in anticipation, knowing he was going to lick her breasts. 

 

When he didn't, she opened her eyes and shook her head because Tony was busy examining his palm print on her stomach.

 

"Shit, Pepper, what was I doing in my sleep?"

 

She raised herself and caught his face in her hands. "You were giving me the time of my life. Stop worrying about a few finger marks, I scratch your back all the time, I am sure I hurt you." 

 

He shook his head guiltily and she gently tugged on his face. Pepper licked her lips and whispered coquettishly, "You know, you did ignore one part of me, when you were spooning me."

 

Tony nodded wryly and then grinned. "I am very apologetic and going to give that part of you a lot of attention now." 

 

She smiled and lay back, closing her eyes. 

 

Then Pepper opened them wide because Tony gently rolled her onto her side. "Pepper, I need you to raise yourself on one elbow." 

 

She was damn curious to see what he was up to, so she did so as he lay on his side, perpendicular to her. Then Tony told her, "I need you to raise this leg," he tapped her outer leg, "raise it straight up."

 

She did so and he moved her other hand such that she was holding up her leg. 

 

Then Tony moved himself between her raised leg and lay with his head on her thigh. Pepper gasped softly as she felt his breath right on her core. He supported her raised leg, with his own hand and moved his other hand to her stomach. 

 

Then she shuddered with arousal as Tony lazily licked her slit, from bottom to top. 

 

He pushed his tongue right into her, licking her hard and she bucked against it. Because he was resting one side of his face on her thigh, his beard was tickling her sensitive skin with its roughness. 

 

Pepper felt Tony smile as he drawled out, "This is a great way for me to lick you out completely. Wouldn't you agree, Pepper?"

 

Before she could reply, his tongue pushed at her clit and then he pressed her clit down with the flat side of his tongue. Pepper closed her eyes and held herself still as Tony began to play with her, using just his tongue. 

 

She also felt his hand move up her stomach to lightly circle her nipple and she nearly dropped her leg. 

 

She heard Tony chuckle and he said softly, "Pepper, don't let go of your leg, sweetheart. I want to keep tasting you..."

 

Then he continued licking her slowly, pushing his tongue up and down and then taking the little nub into his moist mouth and sucking on it gently. 

 

Pepper stared dazedly at the fireplace, hearing herself murmur nonsense as his hand teased her nipple with lazy pinches and pulls. Her nether region was on fire because Tony was slowly loving her womanhood with his wicked tongue, while his nimble fingers were playing with her nipple. He flicked it and flicked her clit with his tongue at the same time and she squirmed against his mouth, pushing herself into him. 

 

He held her leg tighter and began to touch the tip of his tongue to her and then withdraw, imitating the way he would thrust into her with his cock. She was panting now, holding herself tight as he aggravatingly teased her with this game of touch and pull back. 

 

Pepper was just settling into the rhythm of his tongue, when Tony changed pace and began to lick her clit hard and fast, rubbing his tongue upwards quickly. He also left her breast and moved his hand downwards to crook his fingers and thrust them hard into her. 

 

She was shuddering now on the brink of release, he was holding her leg up firmly with his strong hand while his tongue and fingers kept moving into her punishingly sensual. The fire was beginning to dance before her eyes as she felt her stomach tighten with need and her core ache with arousal. 

 

"Tony, Tony!" she keened out, desperately knowing only he could give her what she wanted so badly. 

 

She moved her hand down to pat his head and tug on his hair lightly, pushing his tongue into her. 

 

Then Pepper finally let go with a long ragged sigh and shuddered violently as her orgasm spun through her from her stomach to her toes, while Tony enthusiastically licked at her.

 

She was so sensitive to his licks now, that she mewled at the touch of his tongue there while her body still shook with release. 

 

He finally lay still and Pepper tried to catch her breath. Then Tony propped himself up on his elbow, lazily touching her stomach and grinning at her.

 

"You look like the cat that got into the cream..." she murmured tiredly, exhausted from her release. 

 

He raised his eyebrows high at her statement and she flushed, realizing where his mouth had been not too long ago and what cream must have sounded like.

 

He gently leaned closer to her stomach and kissed it tenderly. "Pepper, believe me," he whispered against her flesh, "I am a damn lucky cat."

 

She smiled and patted his head. "Good cat, now what about you?"

 

She turned onto her back and he sat up, shaking his head gently. "Pepper, it is nearly morning, don't you want to sleep?"

 

She shook her head mutinously and Tony smiled at her beautifully, tilting his head to one side. "You are insatiable, my queen, you know that, right?"

 

She sat up on her butt and he moved onto his knees. Tony said softly, "Do you want to try a rather different position? One that I read... somewhere..." 

 

Pepper gasped with excitement and said "Yes, please, Tony!" She moved closer to him, growling, "How do you want me?"

 

"Sit on your butt and move much closer to me. Then stretch your legs, keeping them slightly apart and bent at the knees. Wait, this time, let me get my..." he pulled out his sheath from the side table. He moved himself and she did the same.

 

Pepper scooted closer on her butt and raised her stretched legs to throw them around his hips. But she kept some distance between them. 

 

She enjoyed the feel of Tony's muscular warm hips under her calves and he looked her, eyes dark with lust and whispered in awe, "Pepper, I love having your beautiful legs around me." He moved his hands behind him and leaned backwards slightly. 

 

She wrapped her hands around his cock and began to massage him gently with her fingers. He closed his eyes and sighed with pleasure, head tilted back as she touched his balls with one hand. 

 

Pepper pulled and caressed Tony's cock until it was completely erect in her hands, leaking slightly at the tip. He whispered raggedly, "I think that's enough teasing for one day." and she laughed.

 

Then she slowly rolled the sheath into his stiff cock, enjoying the way Tony trembled at her touch, murmuring her name like a prayer.

 

Pepper held his cock upright as she slowly positioned herself, such that his cock was right at her core's entrance. 

 

He whispered, "Now I am going to hug you around the waist."

 

He did so and slowly pulled her onto him, both gasping at the intensity of the movement. Pepper wrapped her arms around Tony's neck and wriggled even closer while he supported her back with his hands. 

 

The closeness of the position meant she was staring right into his big brown eyes, now nearly black. She touched his hair and felt his frame tense as he withdrew himself and thrust powerfully into her. 

 

Pepper cried out at that and then they both withdrew together, till he was completely out of her and then quickly moved back into each other hard. 

 

"Pepper, again, come on." he urged her and they began to move like that in a rhythm, withdrawing and then thrusting back together. 

 

Pepper blindly followed Tony's lead as he kept moving into her hard and deep. Her legs moved against his hips as he thrust into her, sweat pooling at their joined limbs. She threw her head back and was gasping now as he seemed to have grown harder within her and then Tony moved his hand to gently stroke her.

 

"Pepper, look at me, please..." he said raggedly and she looked into his whiskey brown depths, as he touched her clit with his hand. She felt herself let go and convulse around him, throwing her head back in rapture. Tony thrust into her again and again, finally releasing himself. 

 

Pepper leaned forward on him, resting her head on his shoulder, taking deep breaths to calm herself. Tony was still shuddering lightly and she stroked his back.

 

He met her gaze and kissed her tiredly, murmuring, "I hope my Queen is sated."

 

She nodded, equally worn out herself and he gently laid her back down on the bed, cuddling her to him. She sighed in his arms and whispered, "I love you, Tony Stark. With all my being."

 

He kissed her forehead and murmured her name. She smiled against his chest and slept contentedly, dreaming of a mischievous little girl and an angelic little boy running around the Keep, while she and Tony watched them proudly.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it for this week. Next week, two chapters and so on. I cannot upload more than two because I am currently posting another Pepperony fic as well, "The Long Road to Normal", an IW fix-it fiction. Switching between the present and the Middle Ages is not easy. A Time Stone would really help here!
> 
> The next arc of chapters, is all about Tony and Pepper preparing to go to Cumbria and making the journey. Lots of fluff and smut before the final battle *gulp* which is something even I am not looking forward to.


	36. Planning the Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to write an outline of how Tony and Pepper are going to go to Cumbria, so this chapter came from that outline. It should also make things less confusing for you to read, in the later chapters. 

 

 

* * *

Tony sleepily washed his face and stretched languorously. He yawned widely as he did so and looked around his room. Then he furrowed his brow as he realized someone was missing from his bed.

 

"Pepper, where are you? You hyper-active woman..." he scowled at the bed, which was neatly done, except for his side. "How does she get up so early?"

 

_Perhaps it is not that she gets up so early but rather that you wake up so late..._  hissed the Dragon slowly.  _And you are always late, Anthony._

 

He stretched again and looked out of the window. "Why Dragon, it is just eleven in the morning! What is so late about that?"

 

_Hmmmm,_  mused the Dragon.  _Oh... I do not know... you could be late, for example, for a certain meeting that was kept specifically at eleven, so that you would be on time._

 

Then Tony realized with horror, that there was such a meeting and that he was once again late.

 

He now recalled, that Pepper, being an early riser, had gotten up before him and whispered to him, that she was sending messages to set up a meeting with Happy and Beatrice, to discuss their plan to take on Stane. He had sleepily agreed with her and she had kissed him and disappeared.

 

Tony swore loudly and quickly pulled on his pants as the Dragon whooshed around in his head, tsking loudly with mirth.

 

_Late as usual, Anthony...,_  it hissed. He shook his head at it and pulled on his shirt, then pushed it rapidly into his trousers, buttoning them up. 

 

"Do I need shoes? No! I don't!" 

 

He looked at his hair, patted it down with his hands as best he could and raced out of his room. Tony ran down the stairs and then came to a grinding halt at the bottom. 

 

Seated around his fireplace, were the meeting's participants. Happy sat on the settee, luxuriously stretched out and grinning widely at him. Beatrice was perched on a stool, with Pyotr standing behind her. Both of them smiled at him, Beatrice as usual, grinning at him mischievously. 

 

Pepper was standing at the table, leaning back against it, looking relieved. 

 

He nodded at them all, saying, "Good morning, sorry I am late, I apologize. I hope everyone has eaten."

 

Happy chuckled and Magdalene came with a tray of mugs containing something hot and fragrant. She started to hand them out and Tony took this chance to quickly step over to Pepper's side.

 

She shook her head at him and he leaned closer and whispered, "I am sorry, Pep. I am."

 

Pepper smiled and whispered back, "It is alright, Tony, you were just five minutes late." 

 

Then he moved his lips against her petal-soft ear, feeling her tremble slightly and whispered teasingly, "You see, I was very exhausted because at dawn today, an Houri woke me with her soft hands and we made sweet love for two hours until the sun was shining in the sky. She wore me out with her beautiful body and her cries."

 

Pepper turned a bright red and he kissed her cheek, with a grin. "Anyways, that is why I am late."

 

She turned into his kiss and pressed her lips to his lightly and he felt her lips curve into a smile as she kissed him. 

 

Then a gentle ahem was heard and they both looked left as Magdalene was right next to them, holding the tray of mugs. 

 

Tony tried not to glare as Magdalene waggled her eyebrows at them suggestively, while Pepper smiled serenely. 

 

She placed two mugs on the table and then turned but not before muttering softly, "The rate you two love birds are going, it is a wonder this house hasn't been set on fire with all the sparks. Especially from lamp-light man over here."

 

Pepper laughed, holding onto Tony's arms, while he scowled at Maggie's retreating back. 

 

Then she let him go and he took a deep sip of the hot stuff, which turned out to be mulled wine. He made an appreciative sound in his throat and Pepper neatly adjusted his shirt's collar as he drank. 

 

Then he turned back to the other people in the room, mimicking Pepper's stance by leaning back against the table. Tony cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

 

He looked at Pepper encouragingly, trying to get her to speak this time.

 

She looked at him and then spoke in her clear voice, "Thank you for coming here, today morning, on such short notice. We have called this meeting because Tony and I have some news and we wanted to discuss it with you."

 

Pepper took a deep breath and continued, "As you may know, I hail from Cumbria. I ran away when an evil necromancer overthrew the ruler of Cumbria and took the throne for himself. I..." she faltered here and Tony squeezed her hand lightly, "At the time, I was not strong or brave enough to face the necromancer. You know him, we have all met him in some form or the other." 

 

She looked at Beatrice. "The necromancer is the one who taught Morganna how to summon the Demon Prince of Lust in Carinthia." Beatrice tightened her fists with anger. 

 

Pepper looked at Happy. "Happy, the Chonsario and their undead Captain, the vampire Giurescu, they were Stane's men, sent here to find me and terrorize the Village."

 

Hereald stood up angrily and bellowed, "Why that yaldson!"

 

Tony raised his hands and brought them down, to gesture at Happy to relax. The big man sat down quickly, muttering angrily to himself. 

 

Pepper said clearly, "The Menolestes attempt to take over Patait, Stane was behind it. And the Black Knight who came here recently, and kidnapped Tony, again Stane's henchmen."

 

Beatrice gasped and Pytor looked at her thoughtfully. He said quietly, "What do they want with you, milady?"

 

Pepper kept quiet and Tony knew she did not want to talk about her lineage and admit that she was the Queen of Cumbria. So he stepped in. 

 

"Pepper was a witness to Stane's evil actions against the former ruler of Cumbria, may she rest in peace. And Stane wants her dead for this. Not only that, Stane is not content with only ruling Cumbria. He has some ambitious plans."

 

Pyotr nodded in understanding and Pepper said slowly, "You may have heard of the young lady who was chased here by some strange creatures." 

 

They all nodded and Pepper said sadly, "Her name was Callgenia. She was a friend of mine from Cumbria. And she told me how the people are suffering under Stane. So I and Tony have decided... we have decided to stop Stane once and for all. We are going to travel to Cumbria and put an end to his reign."

 

Everyone in the room took an incredulous gasp and started talking at once. Magdalene who Tony knew, had been eavesdropping on them, from the kitchen, burst into the main room, exclaiming loudly, "You are going to face the evil that sent those abominations here! And killed that girl with fright! Are you two absolutely crazy?!"

 

Pepper just raised an eyebrow at her and Maggie flushed but did not back down. Happy stood up and said sadly, "I thought you wanted to get married." 

 

"We do, Happy...", said Pepper softly, she took Tony's hand in hers, "we truly do but... this is something I have to do." 

 

Tony squeezed Pepper's fingers firmly and she looked at him. "This is something WE have to do." he said firmly as her bright blue eyes stared into his. "We, Pepper, we are in this together. Till the very end."

 

She put her arm around him and held him to her side, smiling up at him with so much love that his fire roared within him. 

 

"Thank you for reminding me, my lord." she said softly. 

 

Tony looked around the sea of incredulous faces. "I and Pepper are going to free Cumbria from this necromancer's evil and we are going to come back and have a grand wedding, to which you are all cordially invited, in fact you are the first to be invited. But now, we need your help."

 

The three guests came closer, Happy nodding eagerly. Beatrice rubbed her hands. "What do you need?"

 

"First off," said Tony, "we need to map out how we are going to journey to Cumbria. Come around the table, please." Tony spread a map of the land, flat on the table, holding it down with some paper weights. 

 

"Right now, we are here in Lorinthia...", he poked his finger at it on the map. "And Cumbria is all the way over here." he trailed his fingers upwards to the great patch of land. 

 

Pepper said softly, "Cumbria lies on grassy flat land. I took two days to travel from it to the outskirts of Lorinthia and then another day to reach the Village."

 

Tony said, "You took the way past the Torquin Forest and over the pass of Chatrapath towards Lorinthia right? Landing right by the Lake." 

 

She nodded and Happy said, "But you cannot go to Cumbria through that way anymore, Tony. The pass is thickly covered in ice and snow. Too thick to ride across."

 

Pyotr nodded and Beatrice added, "Even the girl from Cumbria, your friend, Pepper, she must have come from a different way. She came onto the Boglands, so she came from the other side of Torquin Forest."

 

Tony said quickly, "I am trying to avoid the Forest at all costs." 

 

Happy asked curiously, "Why Tony?" and even Pepper looked at him.

 

"Firstly it is a very dark and deep forest. Difficult for the horses to navigate the thick undergrowth of trees. Secondly, it is huge! If something is in there, something of Stane's, we could easily get lost and never find our way out. I want open ground, so we have a fighting chance at whatever Stane throws at us." 

 

Pyotr said, "I second that, Tony." and even Happy nodded. 

 

Then Tony pointed at a spot on the map, towards the North of the Keep. "I have a way in mind. A way that goes through flat open planes. A way by the old ruins of Tristam, the house of the great lord Pillai." 

 

While the others mused and rubbed their chins, Pepper looked at him quietly, blue eyes soft and he nodded at her, trying to tell her his thoughts with his eyes. 

 

_I know that way because I remember that is where the slavers took you, when they had kidnapped you from the Keep. That is also the first time you saw me as the Iron Knight._

 

A slow smile bloomed on her face as Pepper seemed to understand what he was saying. He watched as her eyes turned melting marble blue, the color that always captivated him. 

 

_The color of the sky when the angels have swept it clear of clouds._

 

So Happy said loudly and broke their staring spell, "So you will pass Tristam and then? Follow the path of the great river, Corinthian upwards?" 

 

Tony nodded, moving his finger up along the mark of the river. "Yes, we take a barge here, to cross the river. Then there is farmland and we ride across it. We pass the springs of the river and finally enter the border of Cumbria, right near Lake Trinos." 

 

Pepper exclaimed, "Why, that will bring right at the back entrance of Cumbria castle!"

 

"Exactly! And from there, we can study the lay of the land, see what patrols or guards Stane has kept for the Castle and sneak in through the sewers. If we pass the front of the Castle and try to enter those sewers, we are sure to be observed." 

 

Happy rubbed his forehead. "But Tony, this way is longer than the others. You will reach the border at the Lake in three days." 

 

"Yes, Happy and we can use the next day for planning a way in. This route may be longer but it is safer because I have a strong feeling that Stane will not send any of his minions by this way." 

 

Pepper asked curiously, "Tony, how you be so sure? After all, the Black Knight, the stick creatures, even the Chonsario, they have all entered Lorinthia somehow. Who is to say something else of Stane's won't cross our paths?"

 

Tony looked around at the group and triumphantly said, "I mentioned we need to cross the river. Well, the crossing is a heavily guarded gate. There are at least 10 guards each, from King Leoric's and King Tennyson's armies, because of the shared border between the lands due to the river. No one can just cross it without some alarm being raised. I am sure Stane knows this and that is why all his minions have come to our village by the trail taken by Pepper. Only the stick things came from the Boglands because they were chasing poor Callgenia through the forest. The guarded crossing is why I have faith in this route." 

 

Happy whistled and Pyotr said in wonder, "If horrible creatures such as those would have passed the crossing, there would have been a fight and the alarm would have been raised. They wouldn't have been able to sneak in undetected. You are right, Tony... the crossing would guarantee an undisturbed route to Cumbria." 

 

"But Tony," asked Pepper with worry, "You mentioned these are royal soldiers. Why would they let us cross? We will be travelling with weapons and armor. Surely they won't let us pass just like that?"

 

Tony smirked. "Good question, Pep and that is why we will get our good friend, the Village Headman, to write us a sealed note, saying we have been summoned by the ruler of Cumbria and have the right to pass bearing arms." 

 

Beatrice clapped her hands softly and Pepper looked at him with a smile. "Tony, you really have thought of everything." 

 

He preened slightly as others chimed in their agreement. Happy punched him lightly on his arm. "So Tone and Pepper, when do we leave?"

 

"Yes!" said Beatrice excitedly, "When do we leave?"

 

Pepper bit her lip and Tony looked at her, passing this duty to her. 

 

She spoke softly, "The truth is, Beatrice, you aren't coming with us." Beatrice made a sad noise and Happy shrugged, saying, "This one isn't for kids." 

 

She scowled at him but Tony said, "Happy, you aren't coming either."

 

"What! Tone! Come on! You need me on this one!"

 

Beatrice and Happy started arguing with him and Pyotr just smiled sadly at them. Pepper whistled shrilly, causing everyone to stop talking. 

 

"One at a time! Happy, you go first." 

 

Happy looked at them in angry goldfish mode, eyes furrowed heavily, mouth wide open with shock. "I am an experienced fighter. I have fought those stupid horsemen with you two! I have fought that horrible woman with the skeletons and the what not! And..." he looked at Tony meaningfully, "I came through at Patait bringing the cavalry. How can you say I shouldn't come?"

 

Pepper said softly, "Happy, we aren't saying you should not come because of your skills. You are an asset to me and Tony. But.."  she took his hand, "You have two small children. And Stephanie. If something should happen to you..."

 

Happy face fell and Tony clapped him hard on the shoulder. "My friend, you are one of the bravest men I have ever met and you are used to handling massive things between your hands but... your family needs you, Happy. More than me and Pepper."

He nodded sadly.

 

Beatrice said firmly, "Okay now, what is your argument for me not coming? I do not have a family."

 

Tony was distracted by the way Pepper was looking at Beatrice.  _It is the way she looks at me when she is dominating me: coolly with firm lips, trying not to smile._

 

Then she spoke in a low firm tone, "Beatrice, you may not have a family but you are in a relationship, right? And plan to take things further?"

 

He felt a tingle wash over him.

 

_That voice... oooo... that delicious tone... I remember it from... when she tied me to the bed and moved that luscious mouth of hers all over my hard-_

 

He came back the present with a start when Beatrice asked loudly, "What does that have to do with anything? My fiance is perfectly happy to come along with me."

 

He looked between the ladies with confusion. Pyotr said softly, "Tony, we are engaged, me and Beatrice."

 

Tony couldn't help but exclaim, "What the Hell!" loudly. Pepper pinched him lightly. 

 

Beatrice gave him a naughty grin. "Aye, Lord Stark, I understand your shock, I had first set my sights on you and wanted to stake my claim but...", she grinned at Pepper who glared at her in warning. 

 

Tony looked sideways at Pepper with fascination.  _She's practically fuming... I must know more._

 

Beatrice continued slowly, "Let's just say you were already claimed and most possessively."

 

She shrugged casually. "I was devastated, of course and troubled Pyotr to let off steam. But then," she hugged the shy blond man and kissed him loudly with a smack. "That's when I realized he was the real treasure."

 

Tony did not know what to express more shock at: Beatrice admitting she liked him or her engagement or that Pyotr was the man for her.

 

He shut his mouth and murmured in awe, "My congratulations, Beatrice, Pyotr is a wonderful man."

 

Pyotr flushed and Tony looked at Pepper mock sternly.

 

"My lady, we are going to discuss my claiming and possession at length." He whispered to her, making sure to touch her ear with his lips. He felt her slow smile and slight nod. 

 

Before Beatrice could continue arguing, Pepper said gently, "Beatrice, you and Pytor are starting your lives together. You are finally free from poverty and manual labor. You have a wedding to plan. We cannot ask you to give all that up to get into a fight that has nothing to do with you. Besides..." she took Tony's hand, "If anything should happen to Tony and me, then you will get the Inn."

 

Beatrice gasped and Tony tightened his jaw. 

 

_This is a possibility I have to accept._

 

_Yes,_  hissed the Dragon sadly.

 

_But if something, anything happens to Pepper... I will follow her into death. You know that, Dragon._

 

_I do, Anthony and I will not stop you._

 

He felt a soft hand stroke his jaw and he looked at Pepper, who was smiling softly at him. She seemed to have guessed his melancholy thoughts and was trying to comfort him.

 

Tony nodded at her and she continued, "Beatrice, stay here, take care of the inn, please. You have worked harder, than I, for it."

 

Beatrice looked down at her hands and said quietly, "I am not pleased about this, Pepper. I do not want to let you go without some help from us."

 

Tony said slowly, "I understand your feelings, Beatrice but we cannot, in full conscience, take anyone with us and guarantee their safety. And Pepper is right. You have to take care of the inn and Pyotr. He is a very handsome man and a prize. Some other woman might snap him up in your absence." 

 

Beatrice narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists. "No one would dare to... unless they want to meet their maker."

 

They all laughed at her threatening demeanor and she sighed and leaned back against Pyotr. "What if, my lord, we do not come with you immediately but we come as backup?"

 

Happy immediately pounced on the idea. "That's a good idea, kid. Tony, Pepper, if you do not return in a week, we travel to Cumbria. What do you say?"

 

He could make out Pepper did not like the idea but Tony knew a bit of backup wouldn't hurt.  _Still I do not want anyone to follow us into a trap... especially if we are already dead._

 

"Happy, make that two weeks." He shrugged as Happy said, "Come on Tony!"

 

"My dear fellow, we are going to reach Cumbria in three days. It doesn't make sense to come after a week."

 

Pepper said softly, "I know you guys want to help but please be careful."

 

The meeting came to an end. Beatrice and Pyotr left. Magdalene needed a ride to town, so she went with them.

 

Happy lingered, looking between them sadly and Pepper caught his shoulder. "It is no use making puppy eyes at us, Happy, we are not going to change our minds."

 

Happy nodded and then muttered darkly, "I don't suppose, you fine folks are taking a cart on the journey?"

 

Pepper giggled loudly and Tony looked between them in confusion. 

 

Happy said wryly, "I could hide away in the cart and come with you guys. Just like Pepper did when we went to Carinthia." 

 

Tony said with a grin, "I would catch you in a day, Hereald. All our food would disappear." 

 

Happy smiled back and sobered. "Are you planning to take food? Won't that weigh you guys down, especially with the armor?" 

 

Pepper said, "We may take some dry food but from what Tony tells me, we can buy food from the surrounding farm land and use that as we go inland."

 

"Besides there is always the river." Tony added. 

 

Happy nodded and left.

 

Pepper and Tony slowly entered the quiet house. Tigliath sauntered after them and went to lie down in front of the fireplace. 

 

Tony walked to the table to close the opened map and place it carefully back in its place on the bookshelf. Pepper stood by the table and looked at him with a smile. 

 

"Tony, I am glad I listened to you and we told them about Stane and Cumbria. Now I feel bad for suggesting we should have just left without saying anything."

 

He touched his nose to hers and said, "My lady, sneaking off at night is your forte. I doubt anyone would have noticed."

 

She flushed at that and he nuzzled her slowly, whispering, "The house is empty, even though it is very early in the morning..."

 

"It is lunch time, Tony Stark..." she whispered back with a smile.

 

"For those of us who wake up at this time, it is early morning. Now... what should the Lord and Lady of the Keep do?" he said and lowered his lips to hers slowly, closing his eyes.

 

"I know just what to do..." she whispered against his lips and smiled.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters for this week, Sun and Monday.


	37. Such a Simple Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is a very long, very smutty chapter, so you have been warned...   
> See you next week!

 

 

* * *

_‘I’ll make my heaven in a lady’s lap’_  
\- William Shakespeare, Henry VI part 3 – Act 3, Scene 2

 

Tony raced into the Keep at break-neck speed. He bolted into the living room and looked around. "Pep!"

 

_She isn't here._

 

He ran into the kitchen and looked around. Magdalene scowled at him and raised her rolling pin in a threatening manner. He beat a hasty retreat and ran up the stairs. 

 

He bounded into Pepper's room and grinned widely. For sitting serenely on the bed, a pile of clothes in front of her, was the lady herself, head bent over something white in her hands. 

 

She did not look at him but just asked absently, "What is it, Tony?"

 

"Pep!" He quickly stepped closer to her and waved his diagram at her. "Pep! Take a look at this!"

 

Much to his aggravation, Pepper still did not look at him. Tony saw she was busy moving a needle, over what seemed like a shirt of his. 

 

She muttered, "Tony, how do you manage to wear out your cuffs so quickly and so effectively? They are practically powder on your shirts."

 

He knew she wasn't going to pay any attention to him until Pepper finished with the shirt. So Tony sighed loudly and plopped down hard on her bed, making the clothes bounce on the mattress. 

 

He absently moved his hands over her neatly tucked-in bed spread and looked at Pepper. She was still engrossed with his shirt and he sighed again. Then he rolled around from one side to the other, enjoying the softness of the bed.

 

"Tony...", he heard Pepper say sternly and he turned towards her with hope. Which quickly died when she glared at him. "Stop shaking the bed." she enunciated clearly and he nodded, chastised.

 

So Tony sat up and crossed his legs.  _What to do, what to do, while I wait...hmmmm_

 

He whistled softly as he watched Pepper stitch his collar up.  _How did she finish the cuffs so quickly?_

 

He decided to admire the woman in front of him.

_Look at her delicate but cute nose. She wrinkles it if I kiss her there. And those charming pale freckles._

 

He grinned to himself.

 

_Peppering her face. Hee, hee, that is why she is called Pepper. I wonder if she would like it if I called her Freckles instead. Let me try it out..._

 

He said softly, "Hey Freck!" 

 

Pepper did not even look up and Tony shook his head.  _Nah! Pepper suits her best. Then there's her endless blue eyes... they go well with her hair. The reddish gold and the deep azure blue. Beautiful porcelain coloring. Pepper's got such a noble face._

 

He rubbed his own beard with a grimace.  _Whereas I look like a ruffian. Huh. Anyways, back to Pepper. Pointed and regal profile with a noble forehead. She really looks like a queen. So dignified, so majestic._

 

Then Tony lowered his gaze and took a deep breath. 

 

_Now for those sinful lips... curved lush soft pink pillows on her face. So warm and soft. The bottom lip is slightly bigger than the top, which makes her even more desirable. I think they are my favorite part of Pepper's face... wait... that sounds dirty! But she can't hear me, so it is okay._

 

Pepper moistened her lips as she lifted the collar to the light, tightening the stitch.  _Sorry Pepper's lips, I forgot that my truly favorite part is that agile, pink devilish tongue. I love it when she uses it against my ear. I love it when she delicately licks her lips with it._ _And when she nibbles on her bottom lip. She pulls that soft part of her into her beautiful mouth and her little teeth nibble on it... I want to nibble on it so badly... So soft and that little sound she makes in her throat, when I do that... Lips or tongue... wait, why choose, its a heavenly mouth! A mouth built for kissing and being kissed and nibbled on. All part of an intoxicating woman. She tastes like sweet, sweet-_

 

"Tony... Tony..." 

 

He stopped thinking and focused. Pepper was looking straight at him, her lips quirked in a half smile, eyes laughing at him. "Tony," she asked gently, "are you alright?"

 

_No... because my pants are slightly tight now..._

 

Tony cleared his throat and said out loud, "I must have dozed off there. Sorry, you were saying..."

 

Pepper smiled widely now. "You dozed off with your eyes wide open, staring at my lips? Really?"

 

He put on his most nonchalant expression and said, "Yes? I did... I do that sometimes." 

 

She smiled at him and he cleared his throat. "So Pep, what can I do for you?"

 

Pepper said softly, "You came to me, remember? You wanted me to take a look at something..." 

 

Tony smacked himself and she giggled.

 

"Of course! I forgot! Take a look at this!" He unfolded his parchment and handed it to her.

 

Pepper studied the paper curiously. "This is a..." she hesitated, "nice pattern for a window?"

 

Tony's jaw dropped. "Window! No Pep! This is a pattern for my new Arc!"

 

She looked confused.

 

"Remember once we were training and I told you I want to design a lattice of light, so that I could block out harmful magic like the Bloodstone..." he quirked his eyebrows at her because he always ran his ideas by Pepper, before doing them, so he was a little shocked that she didn't remember.

 

For some reason, Pepper flushed and murmured, "Of course, Tony, so explain this to me, how will this work."

 

"Well," he moved closer to her on his knees and opened the parchment. "You see, wait, let me wake up the Dragon as well. I want it to hear this. Dragon!" he bellowed and Pepper giggled again.

 

The Dragon huffed loudly.  _Yes Anthony, there is no need to shout, I am old but not deaf. What is it?_

 

"I was just going to explain my lattice of light idea." 

 

_Go ahead then._

 

Tony said excitedly, "Blocking out light is easy because one just needs to use a mirror that deflects that energy outwards. But I realized that blocking out magic would be more complicated because magic is not of a finite physical composition. So I needed to think magically. The Bloodstone gives out rays of malice and evil. So I need something that does the opposite, magically. And then I wondered, what gives out rays of goodness or hope? I mean, do we-"

 

The Dragon sighed loudly and huffed out,  _Anthony, please get to the end of this explanation, I beg you. I am too impatient for your monologue._

 

Pepper hid her smirk behind her hand. 

 

Tony grumbled, "Pepper is willing to listen to me." 

 

_Virginia is much too polite for her own good. And love is truly blind and apparently deaf too, at times._

 

Pepper giggled and Tony huffed. "Alright, I shall get to the point. The Dagger of Aramiah destroyed the Bloodstone with a single blow. How? Because it is a divine blade from the stars? No! It has been sheathed in a rock from the stars! So its silver is imbibed with magical properties. Well! What if my Arc was made of such silver!" 

 

Pepper tilted her head curiously and the Dragon said,  _Merely a silver ring would do nothing._

 

"That's where the lattice comes in. A lattice of such silver, keeping out harmful rays! Hence this pattern!" He stabbed the diagram. "I drew it myself." 

 

"And..." he beamed at them both, "When I received the Dagger of Aramiah as a gift, I also got the rock from the stars! So I polished a bar of silver with the rock for a week and I am going to make a new Arc from it!"

 

Pepper looked at him, wide-eyed with awe. "Tony, that is impressive! You seem to have thought of everything!" 

 

The Dragon hissed slowly. _In theory, your new Arc should work, Anthony. Good thinking... The pity is we will not be able to test it unless you come in contact with another evil object like the Bloodstone._

 

Tony was slightly deflated at realizing the Dragon's point was right on point. Pepper ruffled his hair. 

 

"Tony... I'm sure your Arc will work. Don't fret so."

 

He grinned at her and said, "I have another thing I want to discuss.. with you, Pep. I feel you need to have a suit of armor for facing Stane." 

 

Pepper looked at him sideways and said primly, "Thank you, but no thank you, my lord. I am content as I am." 

 

"Pep..." Tony said gently, "you can't wear just leather and expect to be protected. You saw the Black Knight. Dodging his blows and taking no hits, you were still bruised and scratched. You need to be better protected at chest level." 

 

"Tony, I was wearing your chest plate and the bruises were from me, landing hard on the ground in it." 

 

"It was loose for you. You should have worn padding. Did you see the scratches on your legs? From not wearing leg guards, while facing that poo ball!"

 

Pepper laughed hard at that, nearly falling off the edge of the bed. "Tony! It wasn't a poo ball! It was made of flesh and bone... at least I think so..."

 

He shrugged. "Whatever... it hurt you... now a nice sturdy steel plate suit, like mine, will keep you safe and unscathed." 

 

"Tony...", Pepper sighed with exasperation. "It is difficult for me to carry such heavy armor and fight. I am not used to it like you."

 

"Besides...", she said firmly, "I prefer to roll and circle my opponents with speed. I cannot match them with strength, so I must best them in agility. And your armor makes me as agile as a steel drum!"

 

The Dragon snorted but Tony felt a little hurt by Pepper's statement. "Do you think I look like a steel drum in my suit? Or a tin can...", he whispered, remembering a few hurtful comments from some former opponents.

 

Pepper leaned across the bed on her side and propped her head on one hand. She invitingly patted the space next to her and Tony lay down as well, his face upside down but turned towards her.

 

She patted his head with her other hand and whispered, "Tony Stark, you look absolutely magnificent in your armor." She lowered herself down and moved closer to him.

 

"I still remember the first time I saw you in your armor. Do you remember?"

 

He racked his brains. "When you rescued me from the snowstorm?"

 

"No...", Pepper smiled gently and stroked his hair. "You came to rescue me from the slavers..." 

 

Tony nodded, remembering. 

 

"I was tied up and sick with fear. Then I heard your war cry. And I remember seeing a beacon of blue light shining in the darkness, giving me hope, that someone had come to help me. And then, my lord..." she leaned closer and kissed his nose. "Then you rode down the hill, clad entirely in blackish blue steel, so mighty, so powerful."  

 

She sighed girlishly and whispered against his forehead. "My own Sir George, come to save me..."

 

He smirked and she softly pressed her lips to his. "I shall never forget that memory of you, Tony... you magnificent man... in your suit of black steel."

 

She kissed him slow and tenderly and Tony sighed against her soft lips, moving over his with love.

 

The angle of the heads made the kiss unusual but no less passionate as Pepper used her bottom lip to nibble on his top lip. Then she left his lips to nibble on his beard and he groaned loudly. 

 

Tony was going to reach for her, when they both heard a loud smoky cough.

 

_I hate to interrupt the two of you canoodling..._

 

Pepper flushed and Tony muttered, "Liar."

 

_But,_  the Dragon continued firmly,  _I must agree with Virginia on the question of a suit._

 

Tony sat up, ready to argue, spurred on by Pepper sticking her tongue out at him in triumph. 

 

_A suit will simply weigh her down and hinder her ability to be nimble and quick. As she rightly stated. Also, Anthony, there is not enough time to train Virginia, to fight bearing such a dead weight._

 

"But Dragon!" Tony protested. "There is no telling what Stane will throw at us! She can't just face them in simple leather armor!" 

 

Pepper sat up and leaned against him. "So concerned for my safety..." she whispered tenderly against his ear. "Thank you, my lord." She softly kissed his cheek and burrowed herself into him, laying her head in the crook of his neck.

 

He hugged her and whispered back in worry, "Of course I am concerned, Pep! I do not want anything to happen to you!"

 

_There is no need to whisper, both of you, I agree with that concern as well..._ said the Dragon chidingly. _While I disagree for a suit ... Anthony,_ it hissed slowly, _don't you have some Mithril left with you..._

 

"Yes, Dragon and a decent amount." 

 

_Then my boy... you do not need a suit! There is more to armor than just suits._ _Surely you can build something protective for Virginia, out of Mithril by coming up with your own design?_

 

Then Tony gasped as it came to him. "I do have an idea! And the Mithril will keep it light!"

 

Pepper furrowed her brow at him and he said softly, "Pep, your gauntlets are made of Mithril, do they hinder you?"

 

She shook her head and said, "Alright Tony. I am sure you will make something right for me. After all..." she beamed at him, "the gauntlets are perfect and so light on my hands."

 

He smiled back. "Then it is settled!"

 

The Dragon puffed out smoke and whispered,  _And now, since I am not needed anymore, I shall return to my slumber and you two can continue canoodling._  It left on a loud laugh. 

 

Tony grinned widely at Pepper. She leaned forward and he closed his eyes, expecting her lips on his, instead she kissed his nose and then nothing.

 

He opened his eyes to find her sitting back at the edge of the bed, the same shirt in her lap and she bent over it with a needle.

 

He opened his mouth and Pepper gave him a cool look. "My lord, I need to darn your shirts. Please behave." 

 

Of course he took that as a challenge. 

 

Tony scooted over on his knees to the pile of clothes in front of Pepper. He picked up the first item, one of his vests. He noticed Pepper sneaking a glance at him and so he lifted the vest to the light.

 

"What is so wrong with this vest, that it needs darning?"

 

Pepper put down her needle and thread and looked at him as if he was crazy. Tony kept his expression cool and nonchalant but inside, he was grinning.

 

"Tony, the material is stretched thin across the chest! And look at the holes in the armpit area! And its hemming!"

 

He said calmly, "So it is basically in ruins right?"

 

Pepper nodded incredulously.

 

"Well then, there's only one thing to do." He calmly rolled it into a ball and tossed it out of the open window. 

 

Pepper gasped angrily. "Tony Stark! That was a good vest! Why did you-"

 

He picked up another vest and inspected it, equally critically.  "Gone as well. Hemming, sleeves, material, humph! Not good enough for me!"

 

He threw this vest out as well. Pepper glared at him and he picked up a white shirt.

 

Tony looked it over with confusion. "What's wrong with this shirt? It looks perfectly fine to me."

 

She huffed loudly. "The cuffs are horribly frayed, the collar needs darning, a button is missing." 

 

Tony took one more look and quickly pulled the shirt on him. Pepper glared and he looked down at his cuffs. "It seems perfectly fine to me. No work needed. You are being very picky, young lady. Next shirt please."

 

He took another shirt by the sleeve only, to find Pepper tugging on the other sleeve. "Tony Stark, let go of the shirt and let me darn it in peace!" she growled at him. 

 

He tugged on the shirt mulishly. "It does not need darning!"

 

"Yes, it does!" she tugged it towards her.

 

"No, it doesn't!" he countered with a hard tug.

 

"It does!" "It doesn't!" They both tugged and the shirt tore loudly in the middle, down the collar. Tony let go of his sleeve quickly as Pepper gasped in outrage.

 

"Okay, now it needs mending. That's on you." He said, shoving the shirt back at her.

 

Then Tony got a face full of shirt as with a loud cry, Pepper started balling up shirts and throwing them at him. "Tony Stark! You! You meddling, distracting ninny!"

 

He dodged her throws and then nearly fell off the bed as Pepper threw a large pillow at him, hitting him in the chest.

 

Tony huffed loudly with shock and then picked up the pillow and threw it back at her. She tried to dodge it but the pillow nudged her and Pepper fell off the edge of the bed, needle and darning kit flying off with her.

 

Tony sat up on the soft bed, his hands over his mouth in horror. 

 

"Pepper!" he shouted, scrambling to the edge of the bed, on his knees. "Pepper, I am sorry, I didn't mean-"

 

The sneaky woman leapt up at him and once again, boffed him hard in the face with the pillow. "Take that, you fiend!" Pepper cried at him.

 

He fell back into the bed, clutching his face and Pepper bounced onto the bed after him, smacking him soundly with the pillow, across his arms, chest and legs, in fact any part of him she could smack.

 

Tony tried to protect himself by covering his torso and head with his arms. He finally yelled, "I yield, Woman! I yield!!" 

 

She let up smacking him for just a moment and he took advantage of that, to sit up quickly and grab her by the waist and toss her onto the bed.

 

He rolled halfway onto her and Tony tickled her ribs, angling himself across her body to keep her in place.

 

Pepper shrieked with laughter. "Tony! Please! Stop!" She wheezed out as he moved his fingers over her ribs and her stomach quickly. 

 

She was red in the face and Tony decided to stop before she choked. So he raised both her hands above her head and lowered himself slowly over her body, moving his legs between hers.

 

His face was close to hers, torso pressed to her soft chest and his hips aligned with hers.

 

"Do you yield, sweet darning fairy?" He whispered against her cheek.

 

"If I am a fairy... what are you, a devil?" Pepper whispered.

 

He rubbed his beard against her neck and she sighed and arched against him. Suddenly the mood turned sensual as Tony kissed her ear and then the corner of her mouth. He took her bottom lip between his teeth and nibbled on it slowly, making Pepper groan.

 

"Do you yield?" He asked again. "Sweet fairy, do you yield to the Devil?"

 

"With all my heart...", she whispered on a gasp as he rubbed his chest against hers, "I yield, my lord." 

 

"Since you yield so nicely..." Tony smiled and let her arms go. He was going to raise himself up, when Pepper wrapped her arms around him, holding him to her. 

 

Tony swallowed hard as her sapphire eyes darkened in a very familiar manner. Pepper whispered sultrily, "I am your captive. Now teach me sin, you sexy Devil."

 

She moistened her lips with her little tongue and he watched the movement, feeling it in his stomach.

 

"It is broad daylight, Pepper..."

 

"All the better to see with, my lord."

 

"We haven't had lunch. Aren't you hungry?" 

 

"I am, my lord but not for food. I am hungry for you..." The siren beneath him, wriggled her hips slowly and he groaned at the sensation.

 

Tony stared at her in shock. "Pepper! Maggie can hear us! She's in the kitchen and this door is open!"

 

Pepper rolled her eyes at him derisively. "Tony, you and me make love, nearly every night in this room. Are you telling me Maggie hasn't heard us once?"

 

He flushed at that because he had gotten some weird looks from Maggie on some days. So it was very obvious she had heard them, especially since he had picked up Pepper's habit of groaning loudly, when he was carried away by passion. 

 

"Besides..." she leaned up and whispered, making sure her tongue touched his ear, "Besides, once she hears the way you make me groan as you thrust your virile self into me... Maggie is smart enough to leave us alone. I want you, Tony Stark. I want your hard, firm body against mine, your soft lips on my skin and your erect cock in my hands, throbbing against my fingers."

 

Tony urrped softly, her words making said cock twitch with need. "Pepper, I really wish you had not learned how to talk dirty." 

 

Pepper said slowly, "I have an idea for what we should do, Tony, but..." she lowered her gaze and blushed charmingly, "but I do not know if you will..."

 

Tony was extremely intrigued. He gently nibbled on her delicate ear lobe, knowing it was Pepper's sensitive spot.

 

She exhaled hard and trembled beautifully in his arms. He whispered against her cheek, "Tell me, fairy... don't be shy."

 

She said haltingly, "You have a book ... a foreign book, filled with..." she paused and bit her lip. 

 

Tony knew perfectly well, which book she was talking about but wanted to hear it from Pepper's lips. "Go on, my love..." To encourage her, he bit her neck gently. 

 

Pepper shuddered again, closed her eyes and blurted out, "The book is filled with pictures of people making love in very intense positions! I think we should pick one and try it out!"

 

Tony felt his cock twitch hard in agreement. He blew on Pepper's ear softly. "Really... you want to try out one of the passionate positions..."

 

Pepper opened her eyes and smiled slowly. "Yes, my lord... please..."

 

"Have you decided on a position?"

 

"No, I wanted us to look at the book together and decide."

 

He kissed her nose. "Fantastic idea. I shall get the book right now and we can start."

 

Tony once again raised himself, only for Pepper to rise with him.

 

She whispered, "I have it in my desk." 

 

Now he was frankly shocked and it must have shown because Pepper said with a smile, "I bring it up to my room from time to time. I like to..." she flushed again and Tony lay back down, making her lie back down with him.

 

She giggled and he waggled his eyebrows at her.

 

"Pep... what do you do with the book?"

 

"I like to read it. Look at the positions." Pepper bit her lip and whispered, "Imagine you and me in those positions."

 

Tony was aroused and shocked by her words at the same time. He whispered in awe, "What never fails to astound me, Pepper Potts, is the way you are so perfectly prim and regal..." he leaned closer to her, "And so sensually wicked at the same time."

 

He kissed her hard, capturing her moan. "I am fascinated by your contrast of fire and ice. You enflame my passion, like no other, my lady..."

 

She smiled against his mouth and whispered, "Let's start reading, my lord." 

 

They got off the bed and Pepper moved towards her cupboard. Tony grinned as he saw her pull out the large, brown book and lift it. 

 

She grinned back at him and said, "So where do you want to sit?"

 

He pushed her giant armchair into position, before the fireplace and gestured at it, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Pepper rolled her eyes and said, "Alright Tony..." 

 

He sat down in the armchair and she looked at him, eyebrows raised. "Don't you think you are a little overdressed? Especially for reading a book such as this."

 

Tony stood quickly and took off his pants but kept his braies on. He shut the door and turned around to see Pepper undo her dress and stand there in her simple linen chemise. 

 

He sat down in the chair and Pepper sat on his lap, snuggling backwards against him. He groaned inwardly because her soft bottom was pressed against his groin and he wasn't sure how long he could withstand such torture. She opened the book on her knee and he rested his head on her shoulder, an arm around her waist as they both looked at the first page.

 

"Right, so this page...", Pepper said thoughtfully, "is all about the various terms and stuff." 

 

"Boring, next page!"

 

"Tony..." she said chidingly, "We must do this right. Now here's a position. The Capricorn."

 

They both looked at the man and woman intimately twisted into each other and laughed. He said gently, "Sorry, Pep, I am not that acrobatic." 

 

"Neither am I, Tony, okay next one. Ooh... the Gemini."

 

He smiled as he remembered their passionate morning of a few days ago. Pepper said softly, "We used this position that day."

 

She leaned back against him and whispered lovingly, "It was amazing, you were so deep inside me, Tony, and the way you looked at me as we moved..." she sighed softly and Tony felt his cock twitch.

 

_Down boy! Pepper wants to read and we need to let her chose a position before we get frisky!_

 

"Oh Tony, look at this one!" He focused on Pepper. She whispered in awe, "The woman is on all fours and the man... he's thrusting within her from behind." 

 

Tony snorted. "That's the oldest position ever." 

 

Pepper gasped. "Ooh look here, she's upside down and he's thrusting into her! How is that possible!"

 

He was finding it very difficult to concentrate because Pepper's body was pressed to his intimately, her lily fragrance driving him to distraction. He began to nibble on her ear, gently pulling on the soft lobe.

 

He felt Pepper shudder but she turned another page.

 

Tony smiled to himself.  _Let me see if I can distract my eager scholar from her study._

 

Pepper once again gasped in wonder, at yet another exotic position, twisting her head from side to side, trying to understand what was drawn on the page in front of her. "Tony, this one is called the Spider! It looks difficult! He's on his palms, she's on her palms and they move together to meet in the middle?"

 

He traced the outline of her ear with his tongue slowly. She took a deep breath but kept on reading. So he moved his arms upwards to cup her breasts in them. 

 

She gasped and laid her head back against his shoulder, exposing her neck to him. He gently bit it as his hands played with her nipples, pinching them and teasing them with his fingers, through the chemise.

 

Tony moved his mouth to her shoulder, kissing her collar bone as Pepper began to writhe in his arms. His thumbs flicked across her nipples in tandem, the erect buds pushing against them. He bit her shoulder lightly and she trembled violently as his hands tightened on her breasts.

 

"Tony..." she moaned out. "We are supposed to be reading!"

 

He rubbed his beard against her neck and she cried out, nearly dropping the book. Tony leaned forward and caught it just in time. 

 

Pepper said chidingly, "Tony, you can't..." then she gasped because he squeezed her breast hard. 

 

"Pep..." he said throatily as she arched back against him with a loud moan. "I have to touch you... when you are in my arms, I want to touch you... like this..." he suited action to word and pinched one nipple lightly as he nibbled on her neck.

 

"Besides..." He lifted his head. 

 

Pepper was looking at him sideways, skin flushed, her eyes slightly dazed. 

 

"Besides," Tony said gently, kissing her softly, "I have a few suggestions." 

 

"Do tell, Tony." she murmured against his lips and he let go of her breast, to reach from behind and turn a page. 

 

"How we start with this..." he pointed at a acrobatic position. 

 

Pepper made a silent 'O' with her mouth and whispered, "The Pisces.... what's next?"

 

Then he flipped the pages rapidly, trying to find the right position for them, nothing too acrobatic or difficult or weird for Pepper.

 

"Aha!" Tony said in triumph, "this and this!", he jabbed his fingers at two adjoining positions.

 

Pepper gasped loudly. "Two?? The Leopard and the..." she gasped again, "the Cat! Are you saying we change position mid-way??"

 

He chuckled, burrowing his face in her soft hair. "What's the matter, curious fairy? If I recall, you are the one who wanted the Devil to teach you sin."

 

Then Tony was the one who was surprised because Pepper quickly got off his lap and unbuttoned the chemise, shoving it off her body. She held out her hands to him and said wickedly, her blue eyes gleaming, "Come, my devil lord, I am most anxious to be debauched!"

 

He let her pull him up and she lay down on the bed. Tony placed the book on the edge of the bed and turned it to the page with the Pisces position. He pulled his braies off and knelt on the bed.

 

Pepper was on her back, so he moved towards her on his knees and sat back on his haunches. Facing her, Tony lifted her legs up and pulled her back and hips onto his kneeling lap. He pushed her raised legs towards her head, pointing away from his face and spread them slightly, giving him a clear view of her womanhood in all its glory. 

 

"Pep, place your hands on your knees, keeping your legs still." he whispered. She obeyed him and he moved his hands to her thighs, holding her to him.

 

Then Tony grinned and lowered his head, blowing a soft stream of air over her reddish-gold curls. Pepper shuddered and then began to tremble as he lazily lapped at her exposed core with his tongue.

 

He slowly licked the length of her with multiple strokes and then lingered on her clit, flicking it with his tongue. He flicked it once, twice and then pushed at it with the tip of his tongue, eliciting a long moan from Pepper. She writhed and he held fast to her, whispering against her skin.

 

"Calm down, Pep, I am just getting started." 

 

"Tony..." she said dazedly, "your tongue..."

 

"You want more..." he murmured, "Whatever my lady commands." 

 

Tony began to lick Pepper out with earnest, torturing her clit with hard rough strokes and then soft nudging ones. He could feel the little bud swell under his tongue as he kept touching it. He nibbled on her nether lips softly and then moved upwards to pull on her curls and kiss her mound. 

 

He could feel Pepper holding herself under control, her body quivering and she was oddly silent. Tony decided to make her squeal, so he gently moved his fingers around the satiny smooth thighs he was holding. 

 

He was holding her legs slightly apart and then he suddenly pushed them close, in time for his tongue to push against her clit. 

 

Pepper let herself go then and he lapped at her musky release, feeling her quake with the force of her orgasm. She was crying out his name and Tony held her through it, kissing the back of her thighs to try and soothe her. 

 

She relaxed, taking deep breaths and he lowered her legs, moving between them. 

 

Pepper raised her hand and Tony closed his eyes as she gently caressed his cock, pulling it softly between her fingers. He leaned forward to give her better access and she cupped his balls. 

 

He held himself still, taking deep breaths as Pepper touched him intimately. When he could take it no more, Tony urged Pepper to rise. 

 

Tony sat back on his hips, legs folded beneath him. Then he helped Pepper move such that she was on her knees and hands before him. Finally he shuffled forward on his butt until he was right underneath her, between her spread legs. 

 

He held his cock upright and rolled his sheath onto it. Then Tony slowly raised his hips up, rubbing himself against the curve of her soft butt. They both groaned as his hard cock rubbed itself against her smooth soft skin.

 

Tony gritted his teeth at the sensation and then gently moved his fingers over Pepper's core, stroking it slowly. She clenched herself around his fingers and whispered in confusion, "Tony..."

 

He smiled and withdrew his fingers. Then he pulled her backwards onto his lap, thrusting his cock into her in one quick motion. Pepper gasped at that and he placed one hand on her butt, guiding her as he began to move within her. 

 

This position let him surge within her deeply and he thrust into her, moving her hips in tandem with his thrusts. Pepper was holding herself upright on her palms, shuddering with his forceful thrusts and whispering his name. 

 

Tony was so close to release but he wanted to show Pepper how a different position made things more intense. So just when he felt her clench around him, he withdrew. 

 

She gasped with annoyance and glared back at him. Tony grinned and said tightly, "Get on your back, sweetheart, quickly!"

 

Pepper rolled onto her back. Tony crouched back on his heels and spread her legs widely. "Now prop yourself on your elbows and raise your chest." 

 

The minute she moved into the position, he moved himself over her body, fitting himself over her curvaceous form. Tony lay his head in her neck, his chest against hers and using his hands, palm down on the bed, he held himself over her and then sheathed himself within her womanhood, between her spread legs. 

 

She was so tight and moist, the friction between their bodies so deliciously arousing, that he clenched his fists to control his urges to pound into her senselessly.

 

Tony rubbed his chest against her soft breasts with their erect tips, making Pepper cry out. He began to move within her, making sure to rub every part of him against her satiny soft body. 

 

Pepper was nibbling on her bottom lip, eyes wide and drunk with passion. He kissed her nose lightly and then kissed her hard as he kept thrusting within her. 

 

"Fairy," he whispered against her lips as he moved within her, her body rocking with his, "I love you, I will never experience this joy with another. I am yours, Pepper, until the grave and beyond..."

 

Pepper clenched herself around him and he let go of his control, spilling himself within her. His release racked through his body and he closed his eyes and roared her name as he collapsed onto her. Tony felt Pepper shudder with her own release and he blindly nibbled on her neck, trying to give her more pleasure. 

 

Finally, when he could feel his legs again, they both lay there spent with passion, a fine sheen of sweat coating them both, Tony lying on top of her, head burrowed into her soft neck. 

 

He raised himself, remembering he was heavier than her, only for Pepper to pull him back down. She clasped her arms around him, holding him tight to her and sighed contentedly. 

 

Tony chuckled and whispered against her ear, "So did you like my choice of positions?"

 

She bit her lip and whispered back, "I did, my lord, but next time, we are trying the Wheelbarrow!" 

 

He laughed loudly and Pepper asked coquettishly, "Might I please read in peace now, my lord, now that you have shown me delicious sin?"

 

Tony narrowed his eyes at her and then said, "Only if you let me rest my tired head on your lap."

 

Pepper's eyes lit up at that and she cupped his cheek. "Of course, my lord."

 

They both got up then and after quickly freshening themselves up and putting on some of their clothes, Pepper sat back down on the bed, with her book.

 

Tony lay down, his head in her lap. He smiled at the softness of her thigh and her stomach under his head and her fragrance in his nostrils. She bent and stroked his brow and he burrowed himself even deeper into her, closing his eyes.

 

"Comfortable, my lord?" He heard Pepper ask softly.

 

"I swear, Pepper, you are most sinfully soft and fragrant pillow ever...", he murmured as her fingers stroked his hair now, patting it into place. "Keep doing that please, your fingers feel wonderful."

 

She continued to do so, humming gently and Tony was falling asleep, when he heard a low familiar chirrup and then a growl. Pepper giggled and he opened one eye to stare into a pair of inquisitive amber eyes on a whiskery, furry feline face, very close to his.

 

Tigliath tilted his head and was looking at him curiously, chirruping softly. Pepper said on a giggle. "Tony, I am afraid you are in Tigliath's spot. He loves to lie down in my lap, when I am darning or reading." 

 

Tigliath nuzzled Tony's face. He raised himself slightly and said slowly, "Tigliath, bugger off. Today, this is my spot." 

 

The big cat yowled noisily at him and he repeated himself sternly. Pepper stopped petting him and instead, began to pet Tigliath's head.

 

Tony stared at her in outrage as the big cat began to purr in pleasure. 

 

She was laughing silently, her shoulders shaking with mirth.

 

"Pepper!" He said in shock, "Why are you encouraging him?"

 

"I can't help it, Tony..." she let go of her book to pet Tony's head with her other hand. "You both are so soft... his fur and your tufty hair."

 

Tony was slightly appeased by her words and lay back down. Tigliath yawned at him, exposing his pink feline mouth with neat sharp teeth. Tony opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out at him.

 

"You have teeth, I have a tongue, what of it, cat?"

 

Pepper laughed loudly, startling both of them. "Tony, you are being absolutely ridiculous, come on, there is enough space on my lap, here... move a little." 

 

He grumbled to himself as Pepper gently nudged him to her other thigh. Tigliath lay down, nuzzling his head on Pepper's thigh while Tony glared at him from the other. 

 

Pepper bent and kissed his brow softly. "Go to sleep, my lord." 

 

He gave Tigliath one last glare and closed his eyes, inhaling her sweet scent and burrowing into her. But he muttered one last threat. 

 

"Tigliath, if you shove me out of Pepper's lap while I am sleeping, so help me god, the consequences shall be dire, I assure you."

 

Pepper giggled again and resumed stroking his hair, so Tony sighed and fell asleep in his lady's lap.


	38. Changing the Arc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers beware: Long SMUTTy chapter...

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Pepper sneaked into the Workshop with the tray. She wanted to surprise Tony while he worked on his smithy. 

 

Compared to the chilly morning outside, the Workshop was nice and toasty and she enjoyed the warmth. Then she took one look at Tony the blacksmith and felt a different sort of warmth fill her.

 

Tony was standing over the smithy, dressed in one of his well-worn sleeveless vests and low-slung white trousers. Through the smoke rising from the smithy, she could see his Arc shining bright blue in his chest. He was whistling merrily to himself.

 

She watched him silently, fascinated by the way his powerful arm muscles bunched and flexed as he slammed the hammer down hard on something he was holding. 

 

His hair was wet with perspiration and he used his forearm to rub his forehead, again providing an excellent view of glistening muscles along his arm and shoulder. Then Tony put down his hammer and tongs on the edge of the smithy. He took a deep breath, expanding his broad chest and exhaled powerfully.

 

Pepper sighed with pleasure as he quickly pulled off his vest, revealing his muscled chest, slick with sweat from the heat of the fire before him.

 

He picked up his hammer and examined it, then went back to hammering. This time, she enjoyed the way his whole chest rippled with his movements. She kept enjoying the view until Tony said slowly, "Does the lady like what she sees?""

 

Pepper flushed at being caught ogling and Tony chuckled with mirth. He waggled his eyebrows at her and said sexily, "Should I turn around? Maybe you might like that view as well?"

 

Emboldened now by the sensual heat of his gaze, Pepper said throatily, "Please do, my lord. I would like to see that."

 

Tony smiled and turned around, presenting her with his equally broad, sinewy back. Pepper made a small noise in her throat, because his pants were so low-slung on his narrow hips, that the top of his beautiful backside was visible. She moved towards him.

 

_We have made love so many times now but this man still arouses me on like nothing else. However, I am not going to show Tony, how much his sweaty sexy appearance turns me on. I am sure he has something to show me. I am going to be cool and collected, I cannot jump him anytime I want!_

 

She could see sweat trickling down the small of his back and into his pants, so she moistened her lips, the urge to lick it off him, overwhelming.

 

_Even though I badly want to... Pepper! Self control!_

 

Pepper brought the tray of ale over and placed on the table next to the smithy. "You can stop presenting yourself, my lord." 

 

He turned and grinned at her boyishly. "What can I do for you, Pep?"

 

She said softly, "I thought you might be thirsty, so I got you some ale."

 

His grin widened and she poured him a glass. Tony drank deep and Pepper felt her stomach clench, at the way his strong throat moved as he drank. 

 

_Stop staring!_

 

Anxious to distract herself, she looked down at the Smithy's edge. "What are you making, Tony?"

 

He finished drinking and placed the glass back on the tray. "You won't have any?" He asked her.

 

She shook her head and he stood next to her, a little distance away.

 

"I was working on the lattice for my armor." 

 

She stared at the intricate framework of fine silver, shining in front of her. "And where will this go?"

 

He tapped his Arc. "Right in here. I am going to change my Arc. Actually..." 

 

He held up the silver lattice with the tongs. "I am going to solder this lattice into a silver ring, the size of my Arc. And then I will remove my old Arc and replace it with this new one."

 

Pepper widened her eyes. "Tony, isn't that dangerous?? I mean! You will actually be taking out the steel ring embedded in you!"

 

Tony took her hand and bent over it. He kissed her fingers tenderly and looked at her. "That's where you come in, my love. You are going to change it for me."

 

Pepper exclaimed with horror, "Tony! What! No!"

 

He squeezed her hand and said, "Pepper, you have such narrow dainty hands. You can easily reach inside me and pull the ring out from within me. Plus my fire won't hurt you. And it listens to you." he added, tapping her nose.

 

She was sputtering, trying to refuse his request as Tony gently moved her to stand back from the smithy.

 

"Give me five minutes to join the lattice to the new ring."

 

He held up a soldering iron and she watched in awe as he skillfully soldered the lattice into a wide and thick silver ring. Then he cooled the ring, by dipping it in water with the tongs.

 

Then Tony handed Pepper the ring. "Mind it, it is a bit hot in the corners." 

 

Now the lattice was embedded evenly in the ring. She held it gingerly as he dug around in a toolbox.

 

Then he came back to her and whispered, "So are we ready to operate?"

 

"Tony..." she said shakily as he led her to a flat empty table.  "Tony, I do not think I am the right person to do this." 

 

He ignored her and quickly shimmied onto the table and lay down flat on his back. 

 

Pepper shook her head as Tony smiled up at her. "Well my lady, come on...".

 

"Tony!" she nearly wailed out. "Tony, I can't!"

 

Tony seemed determined to ignore her. He tapped his Arc and said, "Take out the cover. You have to reach into my chest and lift the inner ring out. Alright?"

 

She shook her head, scared and he grinned at her. "Pepper Potts, talk to me."

 

"You know... I ... uh ... I do not think I am qualified to do this. Perhaps the apothecary or Happy..."

 

He smiled slowly, his brown eyes twinkling at her. "You're fine. You are the most capable, qualified, trustworthy person I've ever met, you'll do great."

 

She gulped hard and placed her hand on his Arc, which roared against her palm.

 

"Easy boy..." murmured Tony, "Don't scare the lady."

 

But Pepper couldn't laugh as she really was scared and he said soothingly, "You know, I went to the Headman."

 

Pepper unscrewed the cover of the Arc and answered him absently, "You did?"

 

"Yes and I got a very official-looking letter, stating that you and me are rangers, officially summoned by the King of Cumbria. And we can carry all the weapons we want." 

 

Pepper gently took off the lid and placed it on the side of the table. 

 

Tony flame was blazing wildly from his chest, bright turquoise blue and she stroked his skin below it. 

 

He took a deep breath and she heard a faint roaring noise come from his Arc.

 

_The fire of the mountain. Still alive and bright after all these centuries. In my Knight..._

 

Then she focused on what he was saying. "So Pep, except when we are alone, you are always going to be dressed as a youth." 

 

Tony gazed up at her softly and she said, "It is alright, Tony. It is for the better."

 

"Well... I like seeing you in your womanly attire but... you are right, we won't attract attention that way." 

 

Tony paused and said gently, "You are doing great, Pepper. Now lower your hand into my chest."

 

She swallowed hard and he said, "You can do it, my love. Please."

 

Pepper lowered her hand into the bright blue hole in his chest. 

 

"Tony! You are so hot! I mean....it is so hot in here!"

 

He swallowed and she asked with concern, "Am I hurting you?"

 

"No Pep... it just feels different, that's all. Please continue." 

 

Pepper moved her hand cautiously, then grimaced when she touched something moist and soft.

 

"EEeewwww... Tony..." 

 

"That, my dear, is my flesh tissue that has grown over the ring. Do not worry, feel for the bottom edge of the ring."

 

She moved her hand blindly, feeling slightly sick from touching the moist walls of Tony's chest. His fire raged over her hand harmlessly. 

 

Tony began to hum and then she found the ring's edge, feeling the warm ring of steel.

 

"I found it, Tony!"

 

"Okay, now in one smooth movement, you need to move it upwards until you can lift it out of my chest." 

 

Pepper felt her heart race as she did just that. The steel ring moved upwards smoothly and she lifted it out of his chest in triumph. 

 

Then she felt like gagging because it was covered in blood and mushy flesh.

 

"Pepper..." Tony said patiently, "I know it is disgusting, so stop staring at it and place it on the table."

 

She did so, making a weird noise with her throat. 

 

"Now Pep, take the new ring and embed it in my chest." 

 

Pepper held the ring inwards, using her fingers against its inner edge and shuddered as she moved it into into his Arc cavity.

 

"Pep... I was thinking." 

 

She smiled faintly, because she knew Tony was trying to distract her from the icky task she was doing.

 

_He is so sweet that way... so thoughtful..._ she thought, looking up at his face. He was grinning at her.

 

"I have a surprise for you. As soon as we finish with my fixing." 

 

"A surprise!" she said curiously. "Really?" 

 

"Yup! I made something for you! I hope you like it."

 

Pepper smiled at him, her hand moving within his chest. "Tony! You didn't have to... you are so good to me..."

 

He grinned at her and said, "Well, am I, really? If I were so good to you, would I ask you to put your hands in me?"

 

Then Tony furrowed his brow. "Wait, that sounds dirty. I didn't mean it like that." She giggled at his contrite expression and then Pepper realized the ring was not moving downwards anymore. 

 

Tony said softly, "You have done it, Pep, now take out your hand and let me sit up."

 

She quickly removed her hand and began to wipe it with a clean cloth as Tony sat up and looked down at his new Arc. 

 

"Looks good, right?" He said excitedly and he placed the cover on it.

 

Pepper looked at the lattice pattern that shone faintly, illuminated by the blueness of his fire and asked worriedly, "Does it feel okay, alright? Are you in pain?"

 

Tony cupped her chin and rubbed her bottom lip with his thumb. "Pepper, I feel great. Let me try it out."

 

She watched as he moved to his armor trunk and picked up one of his gauntlet. He came back to her and she helped him fit it on, as Pepper wanted to learn how to place his armor on him.

 

Then Tony raised his hand, focused and blasted out a short but powerful stream of fire. He yelled as he did so and Pepper gasped in awe as the lattice lit up brightly in his chest, blazing blue with his fire. 

 

"Fits great, feels great, looks great... and you are a great surgeon!" He said to her, with a wide grin. 

 

Pepper finally relaxed and said firmly, "Don't ever, ever, ever, ask me to do anything like that, ever again!"

  
Tony looked at her quietly, brown eyes soft and searching hers. He touched his forehead to hers and whispered, "I don't have anyone but you, Pepper."

 

She felt so touched by his words and his trust in her. Pepper leaned into him and stroked his jaw with one hand, as she whispered back, "You're all I have too, you know."

 

He softly kissed her and then stepped away, smiling. "Now can I show you the surprise?"

 

His excitement was infectious and Pepper nodded. "Alright Tony, where is the surprise?"

 

"First," he said, walking over to the Smithy well and leaning behind it, "Here is your Mithril armor as promised."

Pepper gasped as Tony lifted up a shimmering chain mail shirt with short sleeves and a v-neck. The Mithril shone in the light of the fire, purplish and silverish. 

She touched it reverently. "So light yet so ... so strong!"

"Yup! And you can try it out when we train. This is meant to be worn under your leather armor. It will protect you from any cuts or stabs along your torso." 

He looked at it critically and then at her, sizing her up. "It is a bit long for you, so it should protect your hips as well." 

Pepper smiled at him and said, "Thank you, thank you, Tony! This is wonderful."

He shook his head at her. "But Pep, this is not the surprise." 

She smiled again as Tony grinned at her. "I know you didn't mention you needed it but... I felt you did. So I made this just for you. Enough of using my old weapon." 

Pepper's mouth dropped open with shock as Tony lifted a black leather scabbard. He pulled out a gleaming longsword and raised it in the light. 

She stared at it with awe as Tony murmured, "You can use it two-handed for stronger blows or one-handed with a shield. The blade is flat and of tempered steel. Wheel pommel and a pure leather hilt, for a better grip."

He held it out to her in his hands, blade flat against his palms and Pepper ran her finger along the tapered blade, shining in the sunlight. "So sharp..." she whispered in wonder, at the fine craftsmanship of the blade. 

"Yes, it is good for parries and thrusts as well as cleaving heavy blows. Your signature style. It shouldn't be hard for you to adapt to this type of blade. It is very similar to the broadsword except it is more powerful."

Pepper noticed something etched on the blade. She read the inscription out loud. "May your blade hit every target true."

She looked up at Tony. "My lord, you always say this to me before we go into battle... I .... Tony..." She felt like crying at his gift. "Tony, this is too much... my lord, I can't believe you made a sword for me."

He cupped her cheek tenderly. "You are my Queen, believe me, it is an honor to craft something for you, Pepper."

He bowed lightly and she caught his head in her hands, kissing it tenderly. "Thank you, Tony, thank you..."

Tong straightened and said softly, "I feel like having a drink, do you want one?"

 

She was thirsty now and nodded. Tony poured out two glasses and raised his in a toast. Pepper smiled and did the same. 

 

He announced regally, "A toast, to the Fire Queen of Cumbria, her power and skill in battle will wipe out all those who stand in her way."

 

Tony was about to drink when Pepper said, "And to the Iron Knight, more than just a skilled warrior, he is a man of many talents and I am a most fortunate queen to have such a man to call my own."

 

His eyes looked into hers with love shining from them, as they both drank deep. Pepper finished her ale in one long swig and placed her glass down. 

 

_No more self control... I want to seduce my knight now..._

 

Tony tidied up a bit and was saying something. "Pep, why don't I take a bath and then we can go for a nice long ride in the sno-"

 

He stopped talking because Pepper had stepped right behind him.

 

With one finger, she gently traced the muscles at the top of his bare back and he shuddered at that and whispered her name. Then she moved, pressing herself against him, looping her arms around his narrow waist and gently bit a muscle. He moaned loudly and turned in her arms.

 

Pepper smiled as Tony took her mouth passionately, his hands moving through her hair. She kissed him back hard, her tongue mating wildly with his and she caressed his back.

 

When they stopped kissing, both were breathing hard.

 

"Pepper... I want you, sweetheart but I am damn sweaty," he whispered, "and I am sure I stin-"

 

Then he groaned as she gently licked his neck, whispering back, "You are irresistible to me, like this, my lord. Let me taste you." She licked a long stripe up his neck and he shuddered under her tongue. 

 

Then Pepper moved her hands down his flat abdomen, feeling his moist warm flesh as she kept licking his salty taut skin. He smelt so musky and essentially male, that her senses were overcome with passion. 

 

Tony's hands moved over her back and then clasped her arms as she moved her hands to his hips. His pants were so low that she could see his hip bones jutting over them and she traced one with her finger and then lightly trailed the finger through the baby soft arrow of fine hair leading down to his crotch. 

 

Tony growled low in his throat and moved his hands to his pant fastenings but she was quicker and in one smooth swirl of her finger, she undid the knot. The halves of his pants fell open and she gently pulled out his cock, which throbbed against her hand. 

 

"What's this, Lord Stark... no braies, instead you are stark naked under your trousers... tsk tsk." she teased him, gently caressing him with her fingers. 

 

Pepper giggled as she saw Tony turn bright red, his ears turning pink and he muttered, "It gets so hot near the smithy. Too hot to wear underpants." 

 

"Indeed..." she cooed as she cupped his testicles hard in her hand and he swallowed hard, eyes burning into hers. "In truth, Lord Stark," she whispered sultrily as she used one hand to fondle his balls while the other moved up and down his rapidly hardening cock, "I prefer it when you wear no braies." 

 

She leaned into his warm body, hands still touching him intimately and sighed in contentment. "You are so magnificent in your maleness, Tony... It is a shame you can't walk around naked all day."

 

She thought he would give her a snarky rejoinder back but Tony just closed his eyes and swayed slightly in place as she kept touching him. 

 

Pepper felt her own need rise at his complete surrender to her touch and she let him go. Then she pushed his pants to his knees and he stepped out of them, pulling them off him. 

 

Then she said, "Tony, turn around and stand still."

 

He silently obeyed her, dark brown eyes smoldering at her as he turned. She pressed herself to his back until her arms were completely around his bare chest. 

 

"That day in the morning, you spooned me and made love to me so hard and intense, touching me all over..." She whispered against his back. "So today, I am going to do the same to you... touch you all over until you are crying for release."

 

She stood on tip toe and bit his shoulder blade, to emphasize her point. Tony moaned her name raggedly and Pepper smiled against his hot skin. 

 

She stroked his pectorals with her wandering fingers as she moved her lips all over his muscled back, nibbling and licking at will. Tony trembled, when she teased his hard nipples with her fingers and then moved her hands down to his abdomen. 

 

"Good lord, Tony... you have the most splendid body ever..." She whispered against his back bone and bent to nip him lightly as her hands moved down to his cock. 

 

He thrust against her hands, crying out as she moved her hands over the length of him, feeling him harden under her fingers. She rubbed his tip with her thumb and lightly stroked the sensitive underside of his penis' head. He moved his head back in passion and she bit his tendon as she pulled his cock lightly between her hands. 

 

"So damn hard... and powerful... I love it when you thrust into me deep and long." 

 

"Pepper...", he whispered, "harder please... harder..."

 

"Soon my love, soon..." she whispered and moved one hand to his butt. Pepper squeezed one taut warm cheek of his backside and Tony gasped with pleasure. She kept the other hand on his cock, teasing him with her fingers.

 

Then she lowered herself to her knees, kissing her way down to the small of his back. 

 

"Pepper..." he growled out and she murmured, "Relax my love, relax, I am not going to hurt you."

 

She licked the hollow and then kissed the top of his butt. He trembled against her lips and then pushed against her hand as she gripped him roughly. 

 

She squeezed his butt and then bit one cheek gently. Tony groaned loudly as she licked the hurt with her tongue. 

 

"Pepper..." he said raggedly, "I am very close... please... Pepper..."

 

Pepper bit him one again and felt his precum leak onto her hand, holding his cock. 

 

She wanted this to be about him, because he took such care of her each time they made love. So Pepper stood up and moved to the front of him. Tony looked at her, eyes nearly black with arousal, breathing heavily, entire body tense with need. 

 

She looked down at his very erect cock and held it, feeling it pulse beneath her fingers. "Let me pleasure you, my Knight. Come here."

 

He lowered his head and she softly pressed her lips to his as she began to move her hands up and down his cock. 

 

Tony gasped against her mouth and she nibbled on his jaw as her hands began to move faster over him. He whispered her name and closed his eyes tightly as she cupped his balls.

 

Then Tony came in her hands, spurting his seed onto the floor as he moaned loudly with the force of his release. 

 

She felt the tremors pass through him as she milked his seed from him. "That's it, Tony... you beautiful man..." she whispered against his cheek as he took deep breaths, trying to calm himself. 

 

"I need to clean up..." he said drowsily and she whispered, "You do not need to do anything. Let me take care of you for once. Stand still, Tony." 

 

Pepper took his pants and spread them over the edge of the well. She then guided Tony to sit on the edge of the unlit well. "Stay here." she said firmly and he grinned weakly. "I couldn't move even if I wanted to."

 

Pepper brought the water jug and clean cloths from one of the cupboards and came back to Tony. She cleaned his now soft cock tenderly and rubbed the cloth down his legs as well. Then she mopped up his spent seed from the floor and threw the stained cloths away. 

 

Once she was satisfied everything was tidy, Pepper went back to Tony, hoisted herself up on the edge of the well and leaned against him. He moved his arm around her and nuzzled her sleepily. 

 

"Thank you, Pepper... that was wonderful..."

 

She stroked his chest gently and whispered back, "It was my pleasure completely, truth be told, I wanted to jump you from the time I entered the workshop."

 

He chuckled and said, "I know... I am that irresistible." Then he kissed her forehead lightly. "Give me 8 minutes, sweetheart and its your turn."

 

"Tony," she said firmly, "It is quite alright, I do not need a turn. You need to rest."

 

He smiled at her and said, "Are you telling me, you did not get in the least bit aroused, by licking and biting my butt? Because I could have sworn, you were enjoying yourself." 

 

Pepper flushed and Tony roared with laughter. "Well, my lord," she said demurely, "I must admit, I did get aroused by that."

 

"Well, my love," he kissed her ear, "I will use my hands and mouth to ensure you are very aroused."

 

She felt her womb tighten at his soft words. "And then Pepper, I am going to place you on the edge of this well and make love to you till we both see stars." 

 

Pepper licked her lips at his words. He stood up and she did the same, smiling as he turned her. 

 

Tony quickly unbuttoned the back of her dress. She kept absolutely still as he pushed it off her shoulders, baring her chest. Then she stepped out of the dress and raised her eyebrows at him as he neatly folded it and placed it on a chair. 

 

"Here now! You are stark naked under your dress. Where is your shift, young lady?" He said, shocked and she smirked back at him.

 

Tony clasped his cheeks, saying in a high voice, "Pepper Potts! You came here to seduce me, didn't you? You wicked wicked girl."

 

She snorted with laughter and then he pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. His hands moved all over her body, stroking her and she caught one and placed it at the part of her that was aching for attention. 

 

Tony pulled back and kissed her nose as he stroked her lightly. 

 

"Okay, Pepper, I want to touch you deeply, so ..." He made her lift one leg sideways and place it on the smithy, holding her other side to him, for support.

 

Then Tony began to stroke her exposed core and Pepper gasped with need as his fingers penetrated her deeply. He thrust into her hard as his thumb stroked her clit and she clung to him desperately. She tilted her head and kissed him hard as he touched her intimately. 

 

Then Tony made her lower her leg and lean back against the well's edge. He guided her to spread her legs and keep them straight. Then he lifted her hands above her head and said firmly, "Pepper, do not lower your hands at all, is that clear?"

 

She nodded, excited at what he was going to do and Tony lowered himself to the floor and knelt between her legs. His warm breath wafted over her womanhood and she gasped as he gently licked her with his tongue. He placed one hand on her thigh, stroking it softly, while the other tightly held her butt, keeping her still as he began to make love to her core, tenderly and slowly. 

 

Pepper gasped and sagged against the well behind her as Tony used his tongue to lick every inch of her, from her clit to the bottom of her nether lips. She thrust herself against his mouth and he tightened his hand on her hip, stilling her movement. Then he moved his hands to hold her hips and pull her against his mouth even more and she threw her head back and moaned loudly. 

 

She felt very moist and swollen as his tongue caressed her intimately, playing with her clit, rubbing it round and round until the little bud was so swollen, she could feel it pulse in time with her heart. She lowered her hands to his head and he looked up at her and removed his tongue from her.

 

Pepper protested with a growl of her own and Tony grinned at her. "Hands up, beautiful, you heard what I said."

 

She reluctantly lifted her hands and closed her eyes as she panted his name, when he licked her in one long swipe.

 

Just then, they heard a loud knock at the door. Tony stood up quickly and protectively pulled her into his arms, covering her nakedness with his body.

 

He whispered, "I am sure it is just Magdalene, come to see where we have disappeared to. Shussh..."

 

They watched the door as whoever it was, rapped smartly again.

"I locked the door, Tony." Pepper whispered. "But wait! Suppose they come to the window??"

 

Tony chuckled softly and said, "They won't be able to see anything through the window, it is too dirty. Now... where were we?" he kissed her forehead and lowered himself back down. Pepper raised her eyes in shock as he once again moved his mouth against her.

 

"Tony!" She hissed as the knocking continued impudently. "What are you... ooooo!" she said softly as he pressed the tip of his tongue to her clit and rubbed it.

 

Tony looked at her and whispered, "Shussh..."

 

Somehow the thought of someone walking in on them or hearing them through the door, heightened Pepper's arousal and she covered her mouth with her hands as Tony relentlessly used his tongue on her, holding her hips against his mouth. 

 

She could see the shadowy figures standing by the window and Pepper whispered anxiously, "Tony, they aren't going anywhere!"

 

He stopped licking her and leaned his head against her thigh, ticking her sensitive skin with its roughness. The shadowy outlines seemed to be discussing something outside. 

 

But Pepper shifted slightly and then took a deep breath because Tony's beard was rubbing against her sensitive skin, tickling her with its roughness.

 

He absently tilted his lips and kissed her thigh softly. "Pep... they are going," he murmured against her skin. "Relax sweeting." 

 

Pepper was staring at the window as the figures appeared to turn. Then she forgot all about them because she felt Tony blow air onto her curls. He spread her legs a little more and she felt his warm mouth take her clit between his lips, sucking on it gently.

 

She took shallow breaths as her heart began to race and subdued her mewls with her hands. Tony lightly squeezed her butt and sucked on her clit at the same time. 

 

Then Pepper let herself go, feeling Tony lap at her as she came hard against his warm mouth. She sagged back against the well, her knees weak and he stood up, holding her against his warm body. 

 

They were both sweating now from their lovemaking and Tony grinned as she sighed heavily. 

 

"They have gone now, Pep..." he whispered, "Ready for round 3?"

 

"Round 3...", she said dazedly, then gasped as he picked her up and quickly placed her on the edge of the well. 

 

"Wait here." he said softly and ran to a side table, to take something from it. Pepper grinned, when she saw it was his sheath which he rolled onto himself. 

 

"Luckily I had a spare one here." 

 

Tony bent his hands at the elbows and said, "Raise your legs and tuck them into my arms." She did so and he quickly pulled her against him, her backside resting on the well's rim.

 

Pepper looped her arms around his neck as Tony cradled her against him. His stiff cock was rubbing against her stomach and Pepper whispered in awe, "I thought you said 8 minutes." 

 

"Sweetheart, I can barely control myself around you." he said tightly, concentrating on something between them. Then Pepper moaned as Tony thrust himself within her and pulled her completely into his arms, carrying her against his firm muscular body.

 

She tightened herself around him because he was so deep inside her, buried to her hilt, filling her with his hardness.

 

"Tony..". she whispered raggedly, "move, damn you! Move!" because the sensation was very intense. 

 

He took a deep breath and thrust heavily into her again and again, her legs rubbing against his muscled arms, her hips chafing against his hard hips, the sweat on their skin, adding to their arousal. 

 

Tony kept pumping into her, hard and fast. Pepper curled her legs around him, taking him even deeper and began to mewl with passion as his thrusts were bringing her intense pleasure. 

 

She tightened her grip on his neck, feeling him move in and out of her with force, the tightness in her belly unbearable.

 

He touched his forehead to hers and whispered against her cheek, "Pepper... I love you... Queen of my heart." 

 

She felt the tightness grow in her and finally burst forth like a dam. Pepper yelled his name as they both found release at the same time, Tony spilling his seed hotly into her. 

 

He leaned his forehead against hers, panting heavily, sweat trickling down his cheek. Tony gently laid her on the edge of the well, unwrapping her legs from him. 

 

He sat down on the ground, leaning back against the well and muttering tiredly to himself. Pepper slipped off the edge and sat down next to him, on the ground. She took his hand and he pulled her onto him, tightening his arms around her. 

 

She nuzzled his chest and kissed his throat slowly. "I knew I made the right decision when I decided to come see you with some ale." Pepper said dreamily, placing her hand on his Arc. 

 

Tony rasped out a laugh, his chest rising and falling as he tried to catch his breath. Then he whispered, "So sweaty men turn you on, huh Pepper?"

 

She bit her lip to hide her smile and he whispered slowly, "The next time, I am working with the smithy, I am not wearing any clothes."

 

She laughed at his statement and he kissed her forehead. "You can jump me any time sweetheart. Any damn time." 

 

Pepper sighed and snuggled even closer. For a while, the steamy Workshop was quiet as the two lovers drifted off to sleep there, worn out from their spent passion.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe I did not include this scene before. This is such a pivotal Iron Man scene. 
> 
> Inspiration for the smut in this scene: What if Pepper had walked in on Tony in IM2, when he was making the Palladium Arc? I bet no one would have gone to the Stark Expo :P
> 
> This is the sword, that Tony made for Pepper:  
> http://www.darksword-armory.com/medieval-weapon/medieval-swords/knight-bastard-medieval-sword-1329/


	39. The Flame's Melody

 

“Music is a language that doesn’t speak in particular words. It speaks in emotions, and if it’s in the bones, it’s in the bones.” ― Keith Richards

 

 

Tony looked up at the dusky sky. It was early afternoon but seemed like evening. The day had been cold, the afternoon colder still. He blew onto his palms and shuddered slightly. 

 

Then he saw Pepper walk onto the meadow behind the Keep and felt warmth flow through him. Her beautiful hair was open and floating gently with the light breeze. She was dressed in a long coat and trousers. 

 

He watched her run lightly down the slope and walk towards him. She met his eyes with her sapphire blue ones, sparkling with happiness.  

 

_Somehow this woman gives me peace.... I am not scared of death as long as I can give the same peace to Pepper by giving her back her kingdom... giving her back her people's respect..._

 

The Dragon huffed softly and said,  _A noble sentiment, Anthony but... if you die, I fear Virginia will die a slow death mourning your passing, till she can join you in the grave._

 

Tony gaped, then he shook his head hard to clear it of the dark words. T _hat is horribly macabre, Dragon!_

 

_Yes but do you honestly think Virginia will ever love another man after you are gone? Tell me, Anthony, would you love another woman if she dies?_

 

"No!" He said loudly, startling a few birds and Pepper who stopped in her tracks. 

 

Tony smiled to reassure her and whispered tensely to the Dragon, "Do not speak of Pepper dying!" 

 

The Dragon hissed,  _No one is going to die, Anthony and you are the one who started this macabre conversation!_

 

"We are going to discuss this later!"

 

Pepper said softly as she approached him, "Tony, what is the matter? I heard you exclaim as I came towards you. Are you alright?"

 

"Leg cramp, Pep. Just startled me, that's all. Shall we train?" he said brightly. 

 

"Sure, I am ready, let's go."

 

Tony raised an eyebrow at her. "Pep, you need to put your new armor on. To test it out. If it needs adjusting, tightening etc. Put it on and come back."

 

She grinned widely at him. "That's just it, Tony, I have it on!"

 

Pepper pulled off her coat and Tony whistled in appreciation as he saw she was wearing the Mithril chest plate. It shone on her brightly, purplish silver in the dimming light. 

 

 

Pepper had a long-sleeved shirt under the chest plate. She rolled up her coat sleeves and he saw she was wearing her gauntlets and arm guards as well. She flexed her arms and whispered hotly, narrowing her eyes at him, "I am ready for battle, Sir Knight... where be our foe?"

 

Tony pointed at himself. "I am afraid, Pepper, today I am going to be your foe." 

 

"What?!"

 

"Yup..." he gently led her to the middle of the field and put on his gauntlets. "Today, my dear, you and me are going to have a fire equipment test." 

 

Pepper narrowed her eyes at him and Tony braced himself for an argument. 

 

"Tony, are you going to ask me to fire on you? I wont! I won't do it!" She crossed her arms and glared at him mulishly.

 

"Pep..." he said jokingly, "what if I fire on you first?"

 

She just stared at him angrily and he said softly, "Pepper, we spar with each other right? That time you do not hesitate to hit me with your sword. In fact you seem to delight in thwacking me. So why should using our firepower on each other be different?"

 

"Because I know how to control my swing and slash of the sword, so as not to hurt you!" Pepper said angrily. "But fire? No Tony!"

 

He caught her hands in his. "I want to see if your armor can stand up to anything. What if it can't?" Tony looked at her pleadingly. "I also need to check my armor. What if Stane has a fire like yours and uses it on me and it burns me to a crisp because my armor can't stand it?"

 

Then he grimaced because Pepper had bitten her lip so hard that she left teeth marks on it.

 

He cupped her cheek. "You want to be safe, how about this? Let me put my chest plate on Dummy and you blast it first. To check for weak spots." 

 

She nodded grudgingly and he quickly fastened his chest plate to the straw dummy. The plate was heavily tilted because the dummy was unevenly stuffed with hay and the plate wouldn't fit completely around it.

 

Then Tony walked back to Pepper. 

 

She raised her hand and he saw her mentally gird herself. Then Pepper fired a straight powerful bolt. It struck the dummy straight on the plate. 

 

With his smithing gloves, Tony pulled the plate off. Then he and Pepper assessed it critically. 

 

"Not a scratch or a burn." he said proudly. He wiped the soot coveted Arc with his sleeve to clean it. "Phew, the new Arc is intact as well. The silver stood up to the heat as I calculated."

 

Pepper watched him as he gingerly put the plate back on. Then she said firmly, "Tony, I know how to test my armor. Without you firing at me. I place my armor on dummy."

 

Tony opened his mouth to argue but then he looked into her wide blue eyes and saw fear.

 

The Dragon hissed softly at him.  _She does not want to do this, Anthony. It is dangerous and you know Virginia already has bad memories associated with her fire. Do not tax her. It will traumatize her further and she may not want to use her power after that._

 

Tony agreed silently and said out loud, "Actually you are right, Pep. We do not need to fire at each other."

 

The relief in her eyes made him feel like a right idiot, for being so cruel to suggest that they fire on each other in the first place.

 

Pepper took off her coat and unclasped her Mithril shirt. She then made the dummy wear it. 

 

As they stepped back, Tony chuckled at the sight of the dummy wearing the magnificent purple shirt. "You look great, Dummy. But do not get attached, it is my lady's armor..."

 

Pepper smiled at him. Then she raised her hand and fired at the dummy. They both gasped as the flame roared off the armor, setting the dummy on fire. 

 

Tony calmly put out the fire with the bucket of water nearby. Pepper stared at the shining mail shirt, completely unscathed by the blast.

 

"There isn't even a mark of soot on it! How is this possible!" She exclaimed, wide eyed.

 

"The power of Mithril, my love..." he said kissing her forehead sideways. She looped her arms around his waist and leaned against him.

 

"Tony... thank you for this... and thank you for understanding my fears and not pushing me...", Pepper whispered.

 

"You do not need to thank me, Pep. It was an honor to make your armor. And..." He held her to him, whispering, "I do not mean to push you... I was just being cautious but... I do not want to make you sad, by forcing you to fire upon me."

 

She sighed happily and held him tighter. 

 

Tony said, "But I must thank you for seducing me in my workshop. It is a memory, I shall treasure every time I turn the Smithy on."

 

She smirked and murmured, "If you liked that, my lord, you will love what I have planned for tonight." 

 

He furrowed his brow at her and she smiled mysteriously. 

 

Then Pepper took his hand. "It is time for your lesson now. Stand in front of me."

 

"My lesson?" he asked in confusion. 

 

"Yes, that day, before those creatures came, we were working on the intensity of your fire. Remember?"

 

"Oh yes!"

 

Tony stood in front of the dummy and raised his gauntlet.

 

Pepper had pulled off one of her gauntlets. She raised her bare hand and placed it on his Arc. "Fire at the dummy as long as you can." 

 

He did so and Tony felt Pepper's fingers move on his fire. He braced himself for the surge in power, just like last time. 

 

Instead, Pepper rested her head right next to his Arc and began to hum. 

 

Tony gave her a sideways glance and she stopped humming, to whisper to him, "Tony, look ahead and let me do what I have to do."

 

He obeyed her and as she kept humming, he noticed the tune was very familiar. 

 

Then he was astonished as the Dragon began to hum the same tune loudly in his head, in a deep growly tone. The tune filled his senses, Pepper and the Dragon matching musically. It drowned out the roar of his Fire.

 

Then Tony realized that his Fire's roar had stopped. The only sound was the tune. And he glanced at his firing hand, to see that his flame had reduced to a tiny stream, like a candle's flame.

 

"How did that happen?" He whispered in wonder.

 

The humming stopped and Pepper smiled up at him. 

 

"Pep, how did you-"

 

"Let's try that again." She whispered happily.

 

He nodded. Again he lifted his hand, Pepper placed her hand on his Arc. His fire burst forth but the minute she started humming, the tune seemed to echo in his very being.

 

Then Pepper began to sing softly. He strained to make out the words.

 

" _Oh, my love_  
_My darling..._ "

 

 

He felt his Fire begin to slow down like a surging wave, slowly turning into a gentle stream. 

 

" _I've hungered for your touch_  
_A long, lonely time..._ "

 

He watched as his fire slowly reduced its strength to a mere flickering flame.

 

Then he felt Pepper move her fingers and the flame sparked up again, burning a little brighter.

 

" _And time goes by so slowly_  
_And time can do so much_  
_Are you still mine?_ "

 

It ebbed and burned bright blue and then the roar pounded in his ears so hard, he gasped out loud. 

 

Once again, the tune had stopped. Tony looked at Pepper, mouth open in shock.

 

"Okay.. somebody explain this to me... please..."

 

Pepper smiled softly at him. "The last time we tried to do this, Tony, I realized that I was just trying to force your flame. Instead I should have been trying to calm it. The Dragon was humming this tune, the day it explained its story to us. It seemed to calm itself down with the tune. The melody seems to soothe it. So I thought... since Dragon's fire burns within you... this may work..."

 

The Dragon huffed softly.  _A tune from my childhood. It never fails to soothe me when I hum it._

 

Tony nodded. "I heard the Dragon humming as well but it was just a tune. From where did you get the words?"

 

Pepper whispered, "I wrote them." 

 

Tony exclaimed in awe, "You wrote those amazing words... and they march the tune... wow Pepper!"

 

She flushed as he expected and buried her face in his neck.

 

He chuckled against her skin. "Why so shy, oh great singing one?"

 

"Tony!" she said with a giggle and raised her head. 

 

Then he said softly, "Please teach me how to calm my flame."

 

"Sure Tony. Let us do this together."

 

She moved in front of him and placed her hand on his Arc. Then Pepper said softly, "I am going to sing slowly and you need to hum along with me, helping me with the tune. Is that okay?"

 

He nodded and raised his hand.  

 

Tony started to fire and then instead of looking at the dummy, he looked at Pepper, leaning on him slightly, one arm around his waist, the other raised, fingers tenderly moving over his Arc.

 

She raised her head and looked at him as she began to sing. He began to hum the tune, hesitantly at first and then loudly as Pepper nodded at him. 

 

He could hear the tune in his head, musical and sweet and Tony closed his eyes, to see the blue curtains of fire in his mind's eye, turn into a light, wispy blue ribbon, drifting gently in the darkness. 

 

He felt the roar become silent as the tune grew even louder. Then he opened his eyes, to gaze straight into Pepper's eyes. 

 

The intensity in the shimmering azure depths gazing into his, made his heart beat painfully slow. 

 

_The sky shining over the deep blue sea... my Queen, Pepper, what would I be without you?_

 

She smiled slowly at him and Tony lowered his head and kissed her gently. The tune was still echoing in his head as he explored her soft lips tenderly with his, very slowly as if he was learning their every curve and dip, their plump softness and the intoxicating taste of them.

 

She sighed into his mouth and he gently touched his tongue to hers. He felt her fingers tenderly moving over the hair at his neck, feeling the strands between her fingers.

 

He left her lips and kissed the corner of her mouth. "Pepper, I love you..."

 

She whispered, "Tony, I love you too... with all my heart..."

 

Then Tony looked back at the dummy. His fire had completely stopped. He held Pepper to him and said, "I have got this, watch."

 

He fired two sharp strong bolts at the dummy, hitting it hard, nearly toppling it.

 

Then Tony began to hum the tune, feeling his fire slow and ebb within him. He concentrated on his fire, humming louder and stronger, seeing the difference in the strength of his fire with the change in tune.

 

_It is slower with the tune but if the tune gets louder, its strength increases. What if I..._

 

He hummed a little softer and slower, slowing down over the tune and his fire turned to a mere candlelight flame, flickering in his hand.

 

"Tony, I think you have got it..." whispered Pepper in awe.

 

He nodded and stopped firing. "I think I have, the tune does slow my Fire down but the louder it gets, the stronger the intensity of the flame. If I hum softly and slowly, it reduces in strength."

 

_Well done, Anthony and Virginia... you have figured out a secret that I was never even aware of._ hissed the Dragon.

 

He was sweating lightly, so he tried to rub the sweat off his brow with his arm. Pepper reached up and rubbed his brow with her sleeve. 

 

He hugged her against him and sighed loudly. 

 

"Tired?" She asked with concern. 

 

"A little..." he said, exhaling hard. 

 

"Do you want to go back inside? I have something to show you."

 

He raised his eyebrows at her and Pepper smiled up at him happily. "Yes! Lets!"

 

Tony picked up his armor pieces and put out the smoking fires on the Dummy. Then he turned towards Pepper, who said with a giggle, "Race you inside!"

 

She dashed off and he ran after her, shouting, "Let me be very clear, no bet was placed on the outcome of this race, Pepper Potts!"

 

Tony followed Pepper into the Keep and into the main house, trying to keep up with her. She reached the library and stopped, turning to face him. 

 

He ran into her and caught her lightly, pulling her into his arms. Pepper giggled as he twirled his mustache with one hand. "Aha, fair maiden, I have caught you!"

 

Tony nuzzled her neck and she sighed but then gently pushed him away, saying, "Tony, I want to show you the portrait I made of you... would you like-"

 

He didn't let her finish, he was so excited. Tony caught her hands in his, exclaiming loudly, "Portrait! Pepper, of course I do!"

 

Pepper caught his chin in her hand and shook him gently. "Let me get my sketch book then. Wait here."

 

He paced about impatiently as Pepper went to her room. She returned finally. 

 

 

Tony stood behind Pepper as she placed her sketch book on the table. "How many are there, Pep? Have you painted any? Are they all in pencil?" 

 

'Tony!" she said with a laugh. "Let me open the book! I am trying to be careful, so I do not jostle the pictures. They might smudge." 

 

He leaned into her, resting his head on her shoulder and she rubbed her cheek against his, saying, "For someone who was very reluctant to be sketched, you seem very excited, my lord." 

 

He growled back, "I want to see if you have captured my likeness." Then Tony gasped as she opened the book and he looked over her shoulder, at the first page of sketches.

 

As he stared, Pepper explained gently, "These are rough pencil sketches of you and Balthazar, bare enough to help me with later sketches." 

 

Tony was stunned by her talent. Some sketches had him roughly etched, one was an extreme close up of his eyes, shaded exquisitely with pencil, another was of Balthazar's noble head in profile. 

 

"Pepper, these are beautiful..." he whispered in awe. 

 

She smiled and turned the page. "Now these are all body sketches." 

 

Tony flushed because these sketches were of him naked and Pepper had managed to sketch nearly every part of his body from his arms and torso to his ankles and feet, in great detail. A large sketch was of him standing straight with his arms behind his back. There was a sketch of his old Arc from the front and the sides and he smiled at that. Then the next sketch made him flush again because it was of his erect cock.

 

"Pepper..." he whined, "did you have to... come on, Pep..."

 

He met her eyes and she burst into cute girlish giggles, shaking with mirth. "Tony!" She exclaimed when she had finally stopped giggling. "What are you so embarrassed about?" 

 

"You wouldn't... you won't show these to anyone, will you?" He asked nervously and she shook her head firmly. 

 

Pepper turned back to him and caught his chin. She kissed him softly and whispered, "These are for my eyes only, Tony... do not worry... I will not share glimpses of my knight's beautiful body with anyone." 

 

He smiled and laid his head back on her shoulder. "I like the Arc ones." 

 

She nodded. "Me too. I am going to separate them from this page and make a proper drawing, which I can paint."

 

He whispered against her ear, "I am learning so much about myself from your sketches, Pep. For example, I knew I was blessed with good organs but don't you think I am exceptionally well endowed?" 

 

Pepper snorted loudly and then broke into wild laughter and Tony said dryly, "My lady, you are the painter here, you have made me seem like Samson, broad, muscular and a god in the nether region."

 

Pepper just kept laughing and Tony shrugged. Then he scowled at one particular sketch. That of his backside.

 

"Pepper Potts," he said slowly, "was it necessary to sketch this part of me? Why do you need my backside? I am going to be facing the viewer in the final portrait."

 

She bit her lip and said quietly, "That's just it, Tony Stark, for your final portrait, I painted you from the behind, so that cute bubble butt of yours will be in full display."

 

Tony raised his eyebrows to his hairline and felt his heart race. "Pepper!" he squeaked out in horror. "I don't believe you!"

 

Pepper smiled widely and said, "I am just teasing you, Tony. That one is also for my private collection." 

 

He relaxed against her and she turned the page. Now there were a lot of sketches of Balthazar in the stables and Tigliath, on his bed,  bouncing around in the snow and slumbering in a ball of fur.

 

"These are some random sketches I made," she said softly. 

 

"I admire your ability to capture the many moods of Tigliath, his relaxed state, his slumbering pose, his playful manner..." he said with wonder.

 

"Would you..." he asked hesitantly, "would you make a formal portrait of him? I want a piece of art that depicts my cat, so that people will remember that the Iron Knight had a beast of tooth and claw, that fought with him in battle." 

 

Pepper exclaimed with happiness, "Of course, Tony! It would my pleasure! I will start it as soon as I can." 

 

Then she turned the page and said, "These are some more of my random sketches." 

 

Tony saw that Pepper had managed to sketch nearly everyone they knew, from Jarvis and Happy to the shy baker. He chuckled at a sketch of Magdalene crooning to a spoon. 

 

"You should make this a portrait as well! Except, instead of a spoon, it should be a knife! A knife suits Maggie more." 

 

She smacked him lightly. "Behave my lord."

 

A pose of him sleeping, caught his eye. Tony leaned around her, looking at it with admiration. Pepper had sketched him fast asleep on a pillow, his bare chest and face facing her, eyes closed lightly, relaxed in slumber. 

 

"Pep, when did you do this? I do not remember posing like this!"

 

She smiled serenely and whispered, "The afternoon after our pillow fight. You were so exhausted from our love making, that I couldn't resist." 

 

Then Pepper closed her sketch book and turned around. "Now are you ready to see your completed portrait?"

 

"Yes, please, Pep!" he said with excitement. From his library shelf, she brought out a single sheaf of rough parchment and Tony gaped at it.

 

It was an exquisitely detailed black-and-white sketch of him and Balthazar in charcoal. He was wearing clothes and holding his horse by the bridle. 

 

Tony whispered, "I look so regal and noble... an amazing accomplishment..."

 

Pepper snorted and then whispered softly, "But this is not your formal portrait. This is just a charcoal sketch of your likeness."

 

She went back to the shelf and brought out a large glass frame. Then she placed it on the table. Tony stared down at the colored portrait in awe. 

 

It was one of the poses Pepper had made him do, completely naked. He was turned towards Balthazar, one hand on his horse's muzzle. Pepper had rendered him bronzed and muscular, the visible side of his body, arm and leg drawn to give an impression of contained strength and power.

 

The color scheme was rich and bold, the fleshy tones making him and his horse seem extremely life-like. Now Tony had seen many formal portraits of knights and what set this one apart was the lush sensuality in the portrait. 

 

His crotch was in shadow, so it was not due to his nudity. No, what astounded Tony, was the way Pepper had drawn his face and eyes. She had drawn him looking towards her, his gaze passionate and aroused, his eyes staring out of the portrait with smoldering intensity, his body taut and tense. 

 

He said in hushed tones, "Pepper, I ... I did not know I could look like this..."

 

Pepper said softly, "I love it when you look at me this way, my lord, I feel so protected, so cherished and yet so free."

 

She leaned back and nuzzled him. "This is how I want history to remember you, not just a knight of iron but also a man of flesh and bone, who loved as powerfully as he fought. You conquered my heart and soul, Lord Stark."

 

He gulped hard, feeling rather overcome by the depth of emotion in the way she had depicted him. 

 

Pepper turned and hugged him, whispering, "This portrait will also preserve the legend of the sexy Lord Stark, don't you think?"

 

He laughed at that and said, "More like Lord Stark naked, if anything..." 

 

She smacked him lightly but grinned. He was so busy teasing her, that Tony forgot all about her promised surprise in the later half of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to sound damn funny, it sounds ridiculous to my own ears but... whenever I write a chapter where Tony and Pepper train together, I use "Unchained Melody" as an inspirational soundtrack. I do not know why but somehow the music inspires these sort of chapters. 
> 
> There will be a smutty chapter tomorrow and its continuation on Sunday.


	40. Surrender to Lord Stark - Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is Part I of a two-parter smut chapter. 
> 
> It is pure smut, no plot advancement, so you can skip it safely. 
> 
> It is a scene that I wanted to write about, for a long time but I was hesitant to do so, considering the events of the previous adventure, "Something Celestial This Way Comes."
> 
> Tune in tomorrow, for the next part.

 

 

* * *

 

_Well your faith was strong but you needed proof_   
_You saw her bathing on the roof_   
_Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya_   
_She tied you to her kitchen chair_   
_And she broke your throne and she cut your hair_   
_And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

\- "Hallelujah", Jeff Buckley

 

Tony stood in his Workshop, gazing out of the window. It was 10 pm. He and Pepper had supper and had settled down to read in the library. Then Happy had come by and he and Tony had started discussing weapons. Pepper had disappeared mid-way. Then Happy wanted to see Tony's new Arc, so they had gone to the Workshop. 

 

Of course, on seeing the Arc, Happy had gotten all excited and wanted to test it out, so they had a friendly battle, facing each other with axe and sword respectively.

 

An hour later, when Happy had left, Tony had settled down to do some tinkering. Four hours had passed since then. He stretched his neck and his shoulders, tired from his work. 

 

Then he heard a soft knock at the Workshop's door. Tony was confused because of the lateness of the hour but he ran and quickly opened the door.

 

Then he smiled. For Pepper stood before him, a shy smile on her face, head lowered. Oddly enough, she was dressed in a large black overcoat, that covered her from head to ankle. 

 

He said happily, "Pep, where have you been? I missed you."

 

She didn't meet his eyes but murmured deferentially, "My lord, the hour is quite late. May I ask, if you are retiring to bed?"

 

He raised his eyebrows at her tone.  _Low, shy and funnily enough hesitant. Whats going on? And since when does Pepper ask for my permission to ask a question?_

 

The Dragon snorted in a manner suspiciously like a laugh and Tony thought sarcastically,  _Alright, Dragon, as if you know what's going to happen._

 

It didn't say a word, it just huffed at him and was silent. 

 

He nodded and she lifted her head slightly to peer at him through her lashes. Tony gulped slowly at the way her blue eyes seemed to draw him into their endlessly azure depths. A corner of her soft mouth curved up and he was fascinated by the delicate lush line of her lip. 

 

He shook himself to clear his mouth of the sensual haze and asked, "What can I do for you, Pep?"

 

She smiled slowly, those pillow soft lips curving gently and murmured, "I am here to ask, if I can have the pleasure of your company, for a while." 

 

"Of course, I was about to join you but..." he sheepishly shrugged, "Well, I've been in here for quite some time now, working and I desperately need a bath."

 

He winked at her mischievously. "After that, my lady, I am all yours."

 

Pepper blinked slowly and moistened her lips, her pink tongue darting out between them. He followed the movement with his eyes hungrily, suddenly desperate to kiss her. 

 

She murmured softly, "My lord, I have taken the liberty of drawing you a bath. I hope you do not mind." 

 

Her words penetrated the lusty fog in his head. "A bath? Pepper, you did not need to do that. I would have taken one here or in the stables, using Balthazar's trough."

 

Pepper straightened quickly, giving him a very stern look. "In the stables?! Of all the crazy ideas!? Tony! The water is freezing, you will catch your death of cold!"

 

He grinned at her and she seemed to shake herself for she once again lowered her head and whispered demurely, "My lord, there is no need for you to bathe in the stables. Please come with me, I have made the preparations for your toilette."

 

Tony opened his mouth to protest but Pepper took his hand and lifted it to her lips. She kissed his knuckles slowly and then his fingers, looking at him from beneath her lashes as her mouth touched his flesh. "Please... my lord... please..." she whispered sultrily and he swallowed hard.

 

"Sure, Pep, let's go." 

 

She smiled and Tony closed the door of the workshop, walking back to the Keep with her, her hand still holding his. He was curious as to what she was up to, with her black overcoat and her drawing him a bath. 

 

They entered his bedroom and Tony widened his eyes in shock as he saw the big copper bath tub in his room, artfully placed in the center, near the fireplace. The fire was lit, enveloping the room in a soft orange light and warming it comfortingly. 

 

A stack of towels, his soaps and musk as well as his dressing robe was placed on his bed, ready for his bath. 

 

He looked back at Pepper in awe. "When did you do all this? Thank you, Pepper! So nice of you to get my bath ready!"

 

She just nodded and stepped into the room with him, leading him to his chair and making him sit down. 

 

"Let me get the water, my lord..." she whispered and he heard a knock on the door. Pepper went to the door, he saw her bring in two buckets of steaming hot water and place them near the tub. 

 

Tony stood up and came towards her, determined to help her but she quickly said, "No, my lord, you need to sit still. I will handle this."

 

He silently insisted and helped Pepper empty the buckets into the tub, steam rising from the hot water as they were poured. Then he watched, curious as she scattered a mass of petals into the tub. A sweet fragrance rose in the air and Tony took an appreciative sniff. 

 

"That smells nice." He whispered and she smiled at him as she took his hand and led him back to his seat.

 

"Lily petals, my lord, I hope you do not mind using my fragrance."

 

He grinned at her. "Smell as heavenly as you? Who in their right mind, would object?"

 

Pepper smiled and placed her hand on his Arc. She gently pushed him backwards into his seat. Then she lowered her head and fiddled with the buttons of her coat, standing in front of the fireplace. 

 

Tony tilted his head curiously and then felt his heart race as she began to unbutton the black coat slowly, revealing her beautiful porcelain white throat and collarbones. He swallowed once as the top of her chest came into view and she lowered the coat over her strong shoulders, two thin blue straps visible on them. 

 

"Pep..." he rasped out as she unbuttoned the middle of the coat and then the bottom, giving him a glimpse of what she was wearing underneath, something wispy and blue, "Pep, what are you-"

 

Pepper smiled at him and let the coat fall off her shoulders with a whoosh. Tony forgot to breathe, drinking in the sight of her clad in a sky blue, knee-length chemise. A thin dark blue belt was tied in a bow around her narrow waist. The material was so wispy and sheer, it floated around her like a pale cloud, clearly revealing her slender siren body to him in all its glory. Below the belt, he could clearly see her sensuous curvy thighs, her reddish-gold womanhood and even the outline of her belly button. Above the belt, the chemise clung lovingly to her slender form. 

 

He raised his eyes and actually woofed, because the chemise had a very low demi-cup neckline. Her breasts nearly spilled out of the dress, her coral pink nipples actually peeking at him from the neckline. Pepper's long, firm arms were bare and she folded them on her chest and he growled low in his throat because the motion just seemed to emphasize her sexy figure. 

 

Tony couldn't get enough of her, raking his eyes over her up and down, feeling his cock painfully twitch in his trousers, his throat so dry and his tongue heavy in his throat. Then Pepper cleared her throat and he dragged his eyes from admiring her endless legs, all the way up to her blue eyes that were twinkling at him.

 

"Does my appearance please you, my lord?" She whispered throatily.

 

He nodded dumbly, his mind still occupied with her legs and then Pepper knelt in front of him. Tony made a funny noise in his throat because those heavenly breasts were now in level with his hands and he wanted to squeeze them. 

 

Then he realized what Pepper was doing. "Pepper!" He said in shock, "Let go of my leg, I can take off my own shoes!"

 

He bent forward but Pepper put her hand on his chest and gently urged him to lean back in his chair. 

 

"I have got this, my lord." She said softly with a smile and went back to undoing his boots. Tony sat back and concentrated on his breathing because all his blood seemed to be in his nether region. Pepper moving her hands over his legs, wasn't helping matters. 

 

Then she pulled his boot off in a quick motion, smiling with triumph. He licked his lips because the movement just made her chest jiggle in a very alluring manner. One nipple had cheekily slipped out and he fought the urge to flick it with his thumb.

 

"My lord, are you thirsty?" Pepper asked with concern.

 

He dropped his jaw, not knowing what to say.  _I am damn thirsty but not for any liquids._

 

She didn't wait for his answer and quickly pushed herself off the floor. Pepper moved to his table and poured him a glass of ale. She handed it to him and knelt back down, now working on his other boot.

 

He took deep sips of the ale as she took off his other boot. Then she stood up and neatly placed his boots by the fireplace. 

 

Tony finished his ale and she took his glass and placed it on the mantelpiece. Then he watched, eyes wide as she bent over him, her face nuzzling his and began to unbutton his shirt. He kissed her nose and took a deep breath, filling his lungs with her intoxicating lily scent. 

 

Her fingers nimbly undid his shirt and then she lightly ran her hands over his bared chest, feeling him lovingly. When he tried to kiss her mouth, Pepper straightened and said, "Please stand up my lord, so I can undress you." 

 

A part of Tony wanted to ask what she was up to, the other part blindly obeyed Pepper and stood up. She undid the button of his trousers, which were suddenly too tight. Then she pulled his shirt out of them completely and pushed his braies down his thighs. He saw the corners of her lips move and leaned closer to her, touching his forehead to hers. 

 

"What amuses you, my lady?" He whispered. 

 

She sighed and whispered, "Not amusement my lord... desire...". He heard his heart pound in his ears as Pepper whispered, "May I touch you, please... please, my lord?"

 

He nodded and placed his hand on her soft back, to brace himself, caressing her gently as he felt Pepper touch him softly, her fingers moving over his tip. Tony sighed loudly and burrowed his face into her neck as she skillfully moved her hands over his cock, giving him immense pleasure with her long strokes and gentle tugs. 

 

He let her sensually torture him for a few minutes and then pulled back. Clasping Pepper by her bare arms, Tony looked at her and smiled. "Pep, I need to take a bath now. Then ..." he gently kissed her lips, "then you and I are going to touch each other into oblivion."

 

Pepper whispered shyly, "May I give you a bath, my lord?"

 

Tony moved backwards, not sure he heard her right. "I am sorry, You... want to... what?" He asked incredulously. 

 

Pepper lowered her gaze and murmured, "I could be your bath attendant. Most lords do have such attendants." She lifted her eyes to meet his gaze. He felt his stomach clench at the melting pools of blueness, searching his.

 

"I could rub your back and soap you all over and wash your hair. But really, I will do whatever you would like me to do for you. I am here to see to your every need."

  
He stared at her open-mouthed. Tony knew that what she said was true, many lords did have bathroom attendants but he had found that practice very invasive to his privacy. Bathing was to him, an intimate activity and he had never indulged in a common bath with his paramours for the same reason.

But the thought of Pepper washing him with her soft hands and taking care of him was very arousing. He could hardly think straight from the rush of blood to his groin.

Still he had to ask. "Pepper, are you sure, you want to do this? Don't you think it is a little demeaning to... be my bathroom attendant?"

 

She looked at him directly and whispered, "No..." firmly. "It would be my pleasure, my lord."

 

Tony nodded, very interested in seeing what she would do next.

  
Pepper smiled at him and knelt to push his trousers and braies down to his ankles and then he supported himself using her shoulder as she took them off him. She took off his shirt as well and draped them neatly over the chair. 

 

Taking his hand, she led him to the bath tub and Tony got into it gingerly. He gave a loud gasp of pleasure as the warm water covered his body. Then he sat up because Pepper was busy walking around his room.

Tony cleared his throat loudly to get her attention and she turned to give him a beatific smile. "I am coming to you, my lord. Just putting these things away."

He pouted at her and she quickly put his clothes away and came back to him.

He lowered himself even more into the water, leaning back against the edge. Pepper dipped a small cup into the water, filled it and began to gently pour the water over his chest.

 

Tony hummed lazily, feeling very calm and slightly guilty at how much he was enjoying the attention. Then Pepper moved behind him and leaned over the edge, her hands moving over his wet shoulders.

  
She began to knead the knots in his neck and his shoulders, with her warm but firm fingers. Tony closed his eyes and leaned back, enjoying the way she was touching him.

 

Her hands rubbed and pulled at his flesh gently yet firmly, such that he was beginning to become boneless with relaxation. He felt something brush his lips and opened one eye, to see a grape being dangled before him.

Tony looked up at Pepper with a wide grin. "What's this then?"

 

"I thought you might be hungry, my lord." she murmured.

  
He took the grape between his teeth and ate it as she moved her hands to the muscles in his back. Pepper dug her thumbs in deep, massaging the top of his back with force and he groaned slowly, from the way his muscles stretched and relaxed under her fingers.  
Then another grape touched his lips and he took it as well but not before making sure to lick the finger that offered the grape.

Tony smirked as he heard her gasp. Then she began to massage the back of his neck and he swallowed hard. 

"Pep," he asked softly, "Why are you doing this?"

"It is my pleasure to take care of you, my lord." she said softly.

He was going to question her further, when she gently kneaded the left side of his neck and he shuddered involuntarily. Another grape was offered to him and this time, Tony caught her hand and kissed each finger slowly. 

Pepper gasped again and he kissed her wrist before letting go, turning to grin at her. 

She flushed and bit her lip. 

"What should I do next, my lord?" she whispered, not meeting his gaze. 

Tony was astonished. This demure, shy, submissive avatar of Pepper's had him stunned. And, he was horrified to admit it, aroused. Then Pepper offered, "Should I wash your hair?"

"Ooh yes!"

"Lean back please, my lord." 

Tony did as she said and closed his eyes. At the first touch of her soap covered fingers on his scalp, he took a deep breath. She began to move her fingers over his hair, pushing the soap into it. 

 

He felt peace fill him as her fingers drew patterns on his scalp, swirls and gentle pulls and gentle scratches. 

 

Pepper giggled and he opened one eye. "What is it, Pep?"

 

"Tony, my lord," she said in a voice full of mirth, "you are purring! Just like Tigliath when I stroke his head!"

 

He leaned back into her fingers as she rubbed his scalp and muttered softly, "I am not purring... I am merely making a noise in my throat."

 

Then he felt her fingers move to his chin and rub soap into his beard, in the same firm but gentle manner. He leaned into her caress and began to hum contentedly. Pepper fed him another grape and he idly nibbled on her fingers. 

 

She giggled and massaged the soap into his beard thoroughly.

 

"Pepper..." he muttered sleepily, "you would make a very good barber. Your touch is so confident yet firm."

 

"Won't my knife at your neck make you nervous, my lord?" She whispered back and he opened one eye to look at her. 

 

His lady was smiling at him and he grinned back. 

 

"I think you would be better than my barber, with his constant efforts to curl my hair."

 

She laughed loudly at that and he scowled darkly. Then Pepper bent and kissed his nose softly. "Your hair is all done, my lord." she whispered.

  
However, Tony was not done with her touch yet, not by a long shot. He wanted her hands all over him. 

So he tilted his head backwards, looking at her upside down. "You still need to scrub the rest of me."

He felt his semi-erect cock throb as Pepper moistened her lips slowly and whispered a soft, "Yes." She moved to the side of the tub and knelt on her knees. Then she picked up the scrubbing sponge and rubbed soap into it. Tony watched her silently as she squeezed the sponge. 

Pepper straightened and moved closer to the edge, lowering the sponge over the top of his chest.

 

He caught her hand and said firmly, "Come behind me and lean over me to do it."

 

She nodded, eyes wide and did as he said. This time, when Pepper lowered the sponge, her breast was right near his mouth. He stretched his tongue and lazily licked her nipple, the one that had been peeking at him for so long. 

 

Pepper squealed and nearly fell forward into the tub, Tony bracing her in time. He chuckled and turned in the tub on his knees.

 

"Pep, are you alright?"

 

Her hand was on her chest and Tony quickly pulled her forward and captured her lips in a kiss. He kissed her passionately, running his hands through her hair and over her back, stroking her as his tongue played with hers. 

 

Pepper kissed him back, moaning into his mouth as his hands cupped her breasts and squeezed them. She sat back and gasped, "Tony... my lord... your bath..." 

 

He growled out, "Forget the bath." and tried to catch her but she quickly moved backwards and danced out of his reach with a giggle. 

 

"My lord, the water will get cold, please turn back around!"

 

"But Pepper!" he pouted, "I want to touch you, sweetheart!"

 

She placed her hands on her hips and said quietly, "After your bath, my lord. After your bath, I will sit still and you can..." she lowered her head and whispered, "you can do with me as you wish."

 

This intrigued Tony and he sat back quickly, determined to behave until after the bath. He draped his hands over the back of the tub. "See, no hands, I will be good. Come back here, my lady."

 

She smiled and came back to the edge, this time moving in front of him. Pepper lowered the sponge over his chest and began to rub him with it.

 

Tony sat still, taking shallow breaths because the roughness of the sponge and the way Pepper was using it on him, was a new level of sensual torture.

 

She rubbed it excruciatingly slow over his nipples and then lingered over his Arc. Then she lowered her hand and rubbed it across his abdomen. 

 

He could feel his muscles tighten and dropped his head back, sighing loudly. 

 

She kept scrubbing his stomach and he whispered, "That feels so good... you are an amazing attendant, Pepper..."

 

He heard Pepper say sultrily, "Well...what if I do this, my lord..."

 

She moved the sponge over his cock and Tony raised himself up, catching the edges of the bath tub with his hands, lurching at the way she rubbed him.

 

"Pepper!" He gasped out loud. 

 

She softly shushed him and with her other hand, she gently pushed him back down into the tub. 

 

"Sit down, my lord!" she said with a laugh, "you are supposed to be relaxing." 

 

"How can I relax, woman, if you are touching me like that!" He growled and Pepper giggled.

 

But she didn't let up with her stroking and his heart was pounding loudly as she gently rubbed the sponge over his length. Tony closed his eyes and let sensation take over as Pepper's fingers joined the sponge, both pulling and rubbing him at the same time.

 

She cupped his balls in her palm and he thrust into her hand wordlessly, urging her to touch him harder. Even though that part of him was submerged under water, he still felt swollen and heavy with need.

 

Pepper's soft yet firm fingers touched the throbbing head of his cock, feeling it and then gently caressing his slit.

 

"My lord, it feels so big and warm..." she said in awe. "And so hard..."  

 

Her soft words brought him even closer to the delicious edge of release.

 

"Pepper!" he rasped out, "I can't! I can't hold on... Pepper please..." Tony did not know what he was pleading for but Pepper knew.

 

She tightened her hand around him and he raised his hips, gritting his teeth as Pepper began to pull his cock gently from base to tip.

 

She whispered to him, "Am I giving you pleasure, my lord?"

 

"Oh! Pepper! YES!" he moaned out, closing his eyes as he thrust upwards into the air blindly, his heart racing with arousal. She tightened her grip and then slowed down to a maddening slowness and then quickened it. He felt her lips on his cheek and he took her mouth, kissing her desperately as he himself let go in her hand. 

 

She whispered soothing words against his lips as he shook with the force of his release. Tony slowly came back to Earth, staring up at the ceiling.

 

"Pepper....", he groaned out, "Pepper.... Pepper...."

 

She giggled. "I hope you are alright, my lord..."

 

"That was amazing." He said dazedly. "You...", he straightened and gently kissed her nose. "You are amazing...". 

 

"I should hope so, my lord." Pepper murmured, with a twinkle in her eye. "I learned to make love from the best."  

 

Tony growled with pleasure at her words and sat up. He quickly pulled her tightly against him, kissing her feverishly. She moaned into his mouth as he moved his lips over hers, tasting the honeyed sweetness of her mouth while his hands cupped her breasts.

 

"Pepper... sweetheart..." he whispered against her cheek. "I have to have you, my love." 

 

"I thought you would be tired out from.... from...", she whispered dazedly, because his hands were busy teasing her nipples. 

 

"No, my dear." He bit her ear gently, making her gasp. "I want you. Now..." he moved his hands to the bow of her gown, "Now how do I take this frilly thing off?"

 

Pepper astonished him by moving away and standing up.

 

"My lord," she said firmly. "Your bath needs to be finished."

 

He stared incredulously as Pepper turned the drainage tap at the bottom of the tub and drained the dirty water into a bucket.

 

"Pepper!"

 

She firmed her lips and then lowered her gaze, whispering softly, "Please let me finish your bath, my lord. Then you can..."

 

He watched with fascination as Pepper flushed wildly, her cheeks turning red. "Then I will bare myself to you and you can touch me all you want."

 

Tony swallowed, the image of Pepper writhing on his bed, the frilly gown open, her beautiful body bare to his hands as he touched her everywhere, was making his heart pound.

 

She was looking at him from beneath her lashes and he snapped to attention, suddenly realizing he had to speed things up to get what he wanted. 

 

Tony stood quickly and said, "Alright, let's finish my bath." 

 

Pepper smiled and brought another bucket of tepid water, close to the tub. She filled the small cup with water and poured it over his chest, washing away the soap. Tony was impatient however and simply lifted the entire bucket and poured it over his head, splashing water everywhere. 

 

"My lord!" She exclaimed in shock. "Please sit back down and let me wash you." 

 

Tony puffed out water from his mouth and took a good look at Pepper.

 

_She keeps calling me 'my lord', keeps blushing, insisted of taking care of me, insisted on giving me a bath, will let me do whatever I want..._

 

He narrowed his eyes at her, as she gave him an innocent wide-eyed stare.

 

_What is Pepper up to? Does she want what I think she wants... no! It cannot be!_

 

Pepper repeated gently, "My lord, please... there is no need to rush. Let me wash you properly." 

 

He caught her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing her fingers tenderly. "But my sweet, I hasten because of the promise you made... to let me touch your naked siren body, on my bed."

 

She flushed again and he kissed the tips of her fingers, slowly sucking one into his mouth. "Isn't my every wish, your command, Pepper?"

 

His suspicions were confirmed when she lowered her head and whispered sultrily, "Yes, my lord, I am yours to command."

 

Tony shook his head in disbelief. "Hand me the other bucket please." She did so and he poured it over himself, washing away all the soap. 

 

She took it from him and placed it on the ground. He stepped out of the bathtub and held his hands by his side.

 

Then he said imperiously, "Towel me dry, Princess." 

 

Pepper widened her eyes and he smirked to himself. But she obeyed him beautifully, moving behind him with the towel. She dried him off thoroughly, starting with his back, moving forward to his chest. 

 

He grinned because he felt her linger on his butt, rubbing it almost reverently with the towel, before slightly squeezing it and then moving downwards to his thighs. 

 

She stepped away, saying "All done, my lord, just your hair is left."

 

He held out his hands for the towel, so that he could dry his hair but Pepper just smiled sweetly at him and said, "Allow me, my lord."

 

He bent his head and she ruffled his hair with the towel, gently drying it off. 

 

When she was done, Tony shook his head like a dog, sending water droplets scattering everywhere. She grinned and held out his robe. He turned and stuck his hands into it and wore it, tying the sash loosely around his waist. 

 

Pepper asked softly, "What would you like to do next, my lord?"

 

His answer was to gently pull her flush against him. Tony looked down at her, in her sexy blue robe, her eyes not meeting his, tongue moistening her lips. 

 

He caught her chin tenderly with one hand and with the other around her back, he slowly kissed her, very softly and languorously. Pepper sighed into his mouth as he wound his hand into her open hair.

 

"Pepper Potts... what exactly are you doing?" He whispered against her lips, touching his tongue to the corner of her mouth. 

 

She sighed again and then shuddered when he left her mouth to kiss her ear. He nibbled on the soft lobe as she trembled in his arms.

 

"Come on, sweetheart..." he whispered against her ear, "I know you are up to something. Tell me what it is."

 

She swallowed hard and Tony pulled her even closer to him, bringing her body right against him. He then bit her neck softly and she cried out, "My lord, I want you to claim me like I claimed you!"

 

Tony held her back and asked slowly, "Explain it to me. Tell me exactly, what you want me to do, Pepper." 

 

Pepper moistened her lips, her eyes wide and luminously blue. "My lord, we have played this game... where I ..." she flushed, "where I take charge and claim you. I touch you all over and you control yourself for me. You told me once, you would play the same with your... former paramours." 

 

He narrowed his eyes. "Pepper, do you want me to tie you up and make love to you?"

 

She nodded eagerly and Tony shook his head incredulously. "No! We are not playing that game!"

 


	41. Surrender to Lord Stark - Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second and final part of the smutty chapter. 
> 
> I hope you like Dom Tony and Princess Pepper. 
> 
> Next week, no chapters because... some people have exams (not me, thank god!) and should not be reading fanfiction. You know who you are.

 

 

* * *

 

_I don't want learning, or dignity, or respectability._

_I want this music, and this dawn,_

_and the warmth of your cheek against mine._

 

\- Rumi

 

 

Tony moved away from her and walked to his bed.

 

_She does not know, she does not realize...how do I explain without bringing up unpleasant memories??_

 

Pepper remained where she stood. He turned back to look at her and felt his heart clench at her expression of confusion and hurt. 

 

"Pepper..." he said softly, "Try to understand, love, I can't play that game with you."

 

"I don't understand why, Tony." She said softly. "Please help me understand. Don't you want to touch me that way?"

 

He swore and ran his fingers through his hair. Tony went back to her and pushed her hair back from her face. 

 

"Pepper... I saw what those priests in Patait did to you. I cannot do the same to you, sweetheart. I just cannot."

 

 "Priests? Oh the Menolestes... Tony, what does that have to... oh!" she exclaimed, finally understanding. "You would have to tie me up and ..."

 

"I saw how those sarding priests kept you, bound and drugged." He muttered tensely, the memory of the flat table with leather cuffs in the High Priest's chamber, coming back to him. "And when they brought you to the Lacus Norturona."  

 

Tony clenched his fists. "You were so scared because of their drugs and the blindfold and the cuffs. You were actually swaying and they just left you there, helpless like that!" He said angrily. "Pepper, we shouldn't!"

 

She lifted her hand to caress his cheek and whispered, "My lord, are you going to drug me?"

 

"No!" 

 

Pepper stroked his beard with her fingers and leaned against him. "Tony, I know you do not want to bring up unpleasant memories. And you are right, the tying up and the blindfold... it is very similar to what the priests did to me. But," she looked into his eyes, "but we love each other. And I trust you."

 

She kissed his jaw. "I know you would never hurt me. I know your touch, I cherish it. I know my lord, that what we do together when we love each other... there is no similarity between it and the tactics of the Menolestes." 

 

He clasped her hands, holding her to him. "Pepper, I'm scared... of making you remember... of hurting you in my passion..." 

 

She kissed him softly. "Believe me, my lord, I want this. I have wanted this for some time now. I want you to claim me, I want to experience the same feelings you do, when you have let me take control. I want to be yours completely. Please Tony."

 

He looked into her deep blue eyes, shimmering at him with love. Pepper whispered, "I love you, Tony Stark. Help me erase the memory of those priests binding me, with a better memory, one of your tender claiming of my body."

 

Tony suddenly realized what Pepper was asking for. And knew he could not refuse her.  

 

He touched his forehead to hers and kissed her gently. She sighed in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck, pressing herself to him.

 

He moved his lips away from hers and whispered against her cheek, "Alright, Pepper, I shall claim you. But we are going to do things my way. Is that clear?"

 

 

* * *

 

 

Pepper smiled, she was very excited. Tony said firmly, "Take off your robe. Slowly." He enunciated.

 

She nodded and undid the bow, opening the dress up. Then Pepper slowly raised the hem, Tony's eyes following the movement. She paused at her hips and then shimmed it up, above her chest. He swallowed and she raised it over her head, making sure to wriggle herself slowly as she took it off. 

 

She heard a low growl and dropped the dress, lowering her head, not meeting his eyes.

 

Pepper stood perfectly still and straight as Tony circled her tightly, she could feel his breath on her shoulders as he looked upon her, taking his time and studying her. 

 

His hand casually stroked her between her shoulder blades and she shivered. Then he stood in front of her and said darkly, "Look at me."

 

She raised her head to look into smoldering whiskey brown eyes, gleaming with arousal, raking her nude form as if entranced by her. Pepper swallowed hard and he cupped her chin in his warm hands. 

 

Tony whispered firmly, "You will not call me by my name. You will only address me as your lord. Is that understood?"

 

"Yes, my lord."

 

He rubbed his thumb absently across her lips and she shivered again. 

 

A corner of his mouth curved up in a smile and he whispered, "So responsive, so delicate and soft... I shall call you Princess."

 

She moistened her lips and his eyes followed the movement of her tongue, darkening even more. 

 

He gently guided her to stand near his side of the bed.

 

He said firmly, "I know you will have a hundred counter-arguments but I am not going to tie you to the bed posts, is that clear, young lady?"

 

Pepper opened her mouth to argue but he placed his finger across her lips and looked straight into her eyes.

 

"Princess, who is in charge here?" Tony whispered hotly.

 

"You are, my lord." She whispered back, lowering her gaze. 

 

"Then you are going to listen to me, right?"

 

She nodded, biting her lip and Tony caught her chin, staring at her lips. 

 

He lowered his head to hers, whispering, "I love it when you nibble on your own lips. But now I want to nibble on them."

 

He kissed her softly, true to his word, nibbling on her lips gently. She sighed into his mouth and lifted her arms towards his head to feel his hair.

 

Then Tony pulled back and looked at her, tsking loudly. "Princess, that was a test. You are not to touch me at any cost. Is that clear, young lady?" He told her sternly, chucking her chin lightly with his fingers.

 

Pepper said demurely, "Yes, my lord."

 

"Good." Then he moved away and came back to her. She felt her heart race as she saw what he was holding: one of his handkerchiefs folded neatly into a rectangular strip.

 

"Pepper," Tony asked her solemnly, "Forget the play, forget the claiming. Are you sure, you want to do this? I do not want to scare you, my love..." he whispered to her tenderly.

 

Pepper smiled at him, trying to reassure him. "My lord, I have never been more sure of anything. Please trust me."

 

He nodded and she was enveloped in darkness as Tony tied the handkerchief gently around her eyes, blindfolding her. 

 

She could see a silver of light from its bottom and she felt Tony's fingers softly touch her bound eyes. "Are you okay," he asked. "Is it too tight?"

 

"No, my lord, all is good." 

 

"Very well then." She felt his lips on her nose and then on her lips. 

 

Then he pushed her back gently. She could feel the bed behind her knees and lowered herself on it. 

 

"Lie down, flat on your back and raise your hands above your head."

 

She did as he said and felt the bed dip as Tony joined her on the bed. He pushed his hands beneath her and gently moved her across the bed, such that she was in the middle of its breadth. 

 

"Much better." He said. "Now I have you just where I want you." 

 

She felt him take her wrists and then he whispered, "I am going to tie them together and you have to keep them here, like this, raised above your head. Is that clear?"

 

Pepper nodded and felt him bind her wrists lightly with a soft strand of something, she could not understand what. 

 

"Is it too tight? Move your fingers please."

 

She did so and then felt his lips on her ear, whispering firmly, "Princess, if you want to stop the game, at any time, you can do so. Just say the word. I am going to keep talking to you and you need to tell me exactly how you feel at each point, alright?"

 

She nodded and he lightly pinched her calf. "No nodding. Tell me."

 

"Yes, my lord." 

 

He growled low in his throat. "Pepper, you are a such a sight to behold." She felt his finger move slowly down her wrist, down her arm and shuddered as he whispered, "You are completely bare to my eyes, your body is mine to claim as I see fit and I am going to make you feel every caress, every touch, every lick and every nibble..." 

 

She shivered at his dark tone and then Tony asked with worry, "Am I frightening you?"

 

"Never, my lord." 

 

"Do you feel comfortable?"

 

"Yes and I am..." she raised her hips slightly, "I am most anxious for your claiming, my lord." 

 

Tony chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Princess, we are going to go slow and steady. I want to make love you until you are screaming for release." 

 

She felt his warm lips at her throat, kissing her there. Then she felt his lips on her chest, raining kisses on her breastbone. 

 

Pepper sighed when she felt the warm tip of his tongue lick her nipple, making the bud tighten painfully. He kept laving at it and she moved restlessly. 

 

Then he took the nipple into his mouth and bit it gently. Pepper bucked upwards, crying out and he let it go, murmuring soothing words to it and licking it softly. 

 

She then felt his warm mouth on her other breast, making small nibbles across it before taking the nipple into his mouth and sucking on it gently. 

 

She pushed herself back hard against the mattress as he kept sucking on her, the feel of his warm moist mouth on her skin unbearably arousing. 

 

"Princess, I can't hear you..." he said chidingly and she moaned out his name.

 

"Much better." 

 

Suddenly his lips left her breast and she was confused. Then Pepper felt Tony's hands on her calves, grasping them softly. He must have moved down the bed because he lightly trailed one finger under her knee and she gasped. 

 

"Now... to your heavenly legs."

 

She balled her fists, tugging at the coverlet because she felt Tony's lips on her calf, kissing it slowly up and down. 

 

"My, my, what legs you have, Princess... to die for..." 

 

She giggled at his fervent tone and felt him lick her knee. 

 

"You laugh, sweet lady but you do not understand the unparalleled wonder of your legs." 

 

He moved his lips all over her knee and calf, kissing and nipping at her, his other hand idly stroking the other leg. 

 

"Stairway to heaven..." she heard Tony whisper against her thigh. His beard tickled her flesh and she took a deep breath, when he nibbled on her inner thigh. 

 

Pepper wanted to touch him but she settled for asking, "I do not understand, my lord..."

 

"Heaven, my sweet, is what lies between your legs... and right now, these silky sensuous columns of skin and flesh," he kissed her thigh, "these are the beautiful stairways to that wonderful palace."

 

She giggled again and then gasped as he rubbed his prickly beard on her sensitive skin. Pepper trembled and held on tighter. She couldn't see, so the darkness seemed to be accentuating her senses, especially her skin's reaction to Tony.

 

He licked a long stripe down her inner thigh and Pepper cried out at the moist and deliciously hot feel of his tongue.

 

"I can feel you trembling, my lady, does my tongue please you here?" He whispered as he licked her other thigh this time.

 

She murmured, "Yes, my lord." shakily holding it together. She couldn't see what he was doing next and the suspense made her arousal, all the more potent. 

 

Then Pepper felt Tony's warm breath on the flesh above her knee. "And here?" he asked, biting the flesh gently. 

 

"Yes, my lord, yes."  

 

Then she gasped loudly as she felt his lips tugging at her curls.

 

"And here? Do you like what I am doing here?" He whispered against her mound, his lips scorching her skin there. 

 

She blindly thrust her hips toward him and heard him chuckle. He blew softly onto her core, making her tremble.

 

"So eager, so willing for my touch, aren't you, Princess?"

 

Pepper pleaded, "Please my lord, please..."

 

"I shan't let you down, sweet thing. Not after you have let me touch your soft warm heaven." 

 

She felt his lips nibble at her tenderly, his beard tickling her even there. Pepper gasped and thrust herself forward, pushing herself against those agile warm lips. 

 

He caught her about the hips and held her firmly still as he licked her core lazily with one long stroke of his tongue. 

 

She began to pant as his strokes grew longer and slower and then Tony said teasingly, "I cannot hear you. Should I stop?"

 

She felt him move away and Pepper said desperately, "My lord! Please! Do not!" 

 

She felt his lips kiss her hip bone and he murmured softly against her flesh, "Don't fret, Princess. I could not leave you now, even if my life depended on it." 

 

Then Tony moved his lips over her curls and finally kissed her clit. She moaned and thrust herself towards him. 

 

He caught her left leg and said, "Raise your leg, Princess."

 

Pepper raised her leg and felt Tony hook it on his shoulder. She could feel his warm back against her leg. 

 

"My lord, she asked confused, what are you-"

 

Then she gasped as she felt his tongue lick her intimately. 

 

"This way, I get to reach more of you. Hold on, sweetheart." 

 

She tightened her fingers desperately around the sheet because Tony began to push her clit with his tongue. She felt him flick it and rub it in circles and then flick it again. 

 

Pepper pushed her head back and groaned loudly. She felt his lips curve against her. "So loud, Princess, what will Maggie say?"

 

She couldn't be bothered about Maggie at the moment, especially when Tony's wicked tongue was torturing her so excruciatingly. All Pepper could do was focus on the darkness as she felt herself moisten and swell under his caress. 

 

She felt his fingers in her now, thrusting into her hard while his tongue still licked at her clit. He took her clit into his mouth and sucked on it slowly. 

 

Pepper cried out his name and Tony said in warning, "Hey Princess, remember the rules, you cannot come until I saw so." 

 

She moaned sadly at that and he chuckled. "Just hold on a little more, Princess, I am trying to give you the release of your life." 

 

Tony sucked on her clit some more and she tossed her head from side to side. She could feel herself sweating with the effort of keeping her control, under his agile mouth, his hands on her hips holding her still. 

 

Then he lowered his tongue to lap at her and Pepper pleaded raggedly, "Please, my lord, please, have mercy, please... I cannot..." her legs were shaking and she knew she had to let go.

 

Tony kissed her nether lips softly and said, "Hold on, Princess, hold on just a little more..."

 

He crooked his fingers and pushed inside her gently. She mewled and he moved his fingers deeper into her and then stroked something deep inside her. 

 

Pepper swallowed as she felt herself clench around his eager fingers. Then she felt his breath waft over her clit and he began to flick it firmly with his tongue.

 

"My lord!!" She gasped out and then heard Tony say, "You can come now."

 

She let go of her control, feeling a powerful wave of sensation move through her body, her legs trembling with its force. Her stomach tightened and she cried out his name, pushing herself back against the mattress. Tony's tongue was still lapping at her and she shuddered again and again at the sensation of his tongue on the very sensitive part of her. 

 

"Easy, there... ssssh...." he whispered as she felt him cradle her in his arms, holding her against him. She could feel his warm chest through his robe and nuzzled him, feeling spent and boneless. 

 

Pepper took deep breaths, trying to catch her breath as she felt Tony stroke her hair softly. 

 

"Should we stop? Are you tired?" He whispered softly in her ear. 

 

"No." she said, shaking her head, burrowing into him. "No, please, my lord, I want more."

 

She blindly tilted her head up, trying to find his lips. Then she felt them and they kissed long and hard, his tongue gently playing with hers. 

 

He broke off the kiss, to move his lips to her ear and nibble on her lobe. "So you want more, sweeting?" He whispered.

 

She nodded and then gasped as his tongue traced the outline of her ear. 

 

He nipped her ear gently, asking firmly, "Answer me, Princess, open your sweet mouth and answer me."

 

His commanding tone made her belly twitch. Pepper swallowed because Tony's warm mouth was moving over her neck but she steeled herself and said, "Please my lord, more... please..."

 

She felt Tony cup her jaw in his hand and rub her lip with his thumb. He took the lip gently into his mouth and bit on it gently. Pepper whimpered and then he left her. She felt the bed shift and he tenderly undid her wrists and brought her arms down to her chest. 

 

She could feel Tony rubbing her wrists firmly, with his hands. 

 

"Does it hurt?" He asked with concern.

 

"No, my lord. I am fine." 

 

"Ready for more?"

 

"Yes, my lord." 

 

He let go of her wrists and pushed her shoulders up. 

 

"Sit up, Princess." 

 

She did so and he said, "Kneel and sit up straight." 

 

Holding the mattress beneath her, because she couldn't see, Pepper moved her legs out from under her and then knelt on the bed, knees spread. 

 

She felt Tony move on the bed and suddenly he was right behind her, his hard chest pressed to her back, his head nuzzling her neck. He had taken off his robe and she could feel his hard male body, pressing against her soft skin.

 

He placed his hands on her hips and whispered, " Okay Princess, spread your legs even more, keep your back straight and head high."

 

She did as he said and he took her hands and raised them above her head, then she felt him curve them and wind them backwards around his neck. His face was now burrowed in the crook of her neck. 

 

"Well, well," Tony whispered darkly in her ear, "I have got you, just where I want you, Princess. So very vulnerable, exposed to me completely, arms locked around my neck, gloriously naked in my lap, your soft thighs rubbing against mine. Anything you would like to say?"

 

She shook her head, sighing loudly as he rubbed his beard against her neck. 

 

She felt him tilt her head back and he said firmly, "You can moan and shake all you like but you cannot let go of my neck and you cannot come until I say. Is that clear, Princess?

 

She nodded and he bit her neck not so gently, making her shiver uncontrollably. "Repeat what I said." 

 

Pepper whispered softly, "I can moan and shake all I like but I cannot let go of your neck and I cannot come until you say so, my lord." 

 

"Very good. If you do either, I will turn you over my knee and spank your ass till it is raw." He squeezed her ass to illustrate his point and she bit her lip and whispered, "I won't do either, my lord." 

 

"So damn obedient...", he said softly against her ear. "Now I am going to touch you all over and I want to hear you moan loudly." 

 

"Yes, my lord." 

 

She felt his hands cup her breasts and then squeeze them hard, kneading them with his fingers. Pepper swallowed her moan but then cried out as he bit her neck. 

 

His hands were now playing with her nipples, flicking them and pinching them. She could feel them tighten painfully and his callused fingers rubbed against their softness, making the sensation even more arousing. 

 

Tony's hot mouth moved over her shoulder, biting the bone hard. She arched back against him, trying to hold on, trying not to let go of his neck as his beard rubbed against her exposed skin, its roughness torturing her sensitive skin. 

 

She felt one his hands stroke her stomach while the other continued to play with her nipple and squeeze her breast. His fingers caressed her stomach and then dipped into her belly button. 

 

She pushed back against him and he bit her neck even harder.

 

He said roughly, "Hold still, Princess. Remember. You do what I tell you. Do you want me to stop?" 

 

Tony removed his hand from her stomach and Pepper cried out, "No! My lord, please! Don't stop! I am sorry, I will control myself!"

 

She bit her lip and felt his hand leave her breast to rub her lips tenderly. "Easy, sweetheart, easy... I do not want to leave you either. You are so damn soft, Princess... like a silken pillow..." 

 

He kissed her cheek. "And you smell divine. Everything about you, excites me like nothing else." He whispered hotly in her ear.

 

Then he tilted her head tenderly with one hand and kissed her lips softly, sliding his tongue into her mouth to lazily play with hers. Her knees felt weak, especially because Tony's other hand was now stroking her clit, still sensitive from her release. 

 

She moaned into his mouth, trembling as his fingers tapped the little nub and then flicked it hard. Pepper struggled slightly but she felt Tony's hand around her neck, holding her firmly in place, his mouth lazily explored hers, in tandem with his fingers gently stroking her. 

 

Her heart was beating so fast, she could hear it in her ears. Pepper took a deep breath and he stopped kissing her. He kept touching her, making her wet and slick with need, her breath coming in short pants. 

 

"Do you want to come, Princess?" He whispered tightly against her ear. 

 

"Yes, please, my lord, please." 

 

"Well," she felt him grin, not yet. "Hold on. Move up, raise yourself slightly and spread your legs even more." 

 

She did so and then Tony thrust three fingers hard into her and she cried out, arching back against him. Pepper tightened herself around them as he moved them in and out of her, fast and hard. 

 

She was mewling now and then his fingers left her. She could feel his chest heaving behind her and he growled tightly in her ear, "The way you feel, the way you moan out my name, can you feel what you are doing to me, Princess?"

 

She felt him press his very hard, erect cock against the curve of her butt, so warm that it felt like a brand against her skin. 

 

"Yes, my lord." She whispered back and then he bit her ear lobe.

 

He muttered darkly, "I am going to shove it into your wet tight pussy, again and again until you are begging for release." 

 

Pepper swallowed hard at the dark promise in his words and then gasped as he held her hips firmly and began to rub his cock against her butt, its tip leaking over her skin.

 

"Sweet Princess, you have no idea how you have enraptured me with your sweet spell of passion." Tony whispered against her ear as she began to shiver from his movements against her. "I claim you, body and soul. Do you agree to my claim?"

 

"Yes, my lord." 

 

"Do I please you with my claim?" And she was touched by the note of vulnerability in his voice, hidden behind his passion. 

 

"Of course, my lord, I am yours and yours alone, in this life and the next." She whispered back firmly. 

 

She felt Tony's lips curve against her neck and then he dropped his head to her shoulder, licking it gently. 

 

"Alright, sweeting, let go of my neck and keep your arms in front of you."

 

She removed her arms from his neck and stretched them before her, feeling a little numb. Then Pepper smiled to herself because she felt Tony's arms move over hers and gently stretch her. She felt his hands at her wrists, rubbing them and massaging them. 

Then he did the same at her elbows until the numbness had gone.

 

_Even in the heat of his passion, he never forgets to take care of me..._

 

Tony whispered in her ear, "Do your arms feel numb?"

 

"No, my lord, thank you." 

 

"My pleasure, Princess. Now bend forward, that's it."

 

With his hand at her back, he moved her gently, such that her head was now resting on the mattress, tilted to one side, with her butt was in the air.

 

"Keep your arms over your head and in front of you."

 

She felt Tony's hands on her hips and his body behind her. Then in one smooth movement, she felt him thrust slowly within her, filling her to the brim with his throbbing cock. 

 

"Oh Tony!" Pepper forgot herself momentarily and then quickly said, "Sorry. Sorry, my lord." 

 

She felt Tony withdrew himself completely and then lean over her back, his hard chest pressing against her skin, once again moving his cock within her.

 

Pepper moaned again and he muttered harshly, "Am I hurting you?"

 

"No! No my lord!"

 

Okay, hold on, alright. He began to thrust within her, hard and fast, his hips slamming into her butt. She gritted her teeth at the sensation and clenched herself around his cock, with each thrust. 

 

"Pepper!" He moaned out her name. "God, you are so tight and wet! Yes, do that! Tighten yourself!" 

 

She felt his lips move feverishly on her shoulder and then he bit her neck gently. Pepper gasped and pushed back against him. His hands were now at her breasts, cupping and squeezing them as Tony pushed into her relentlessly. 

 

Her stomach was unbearably tight with need and she could feel the tension coiling within her. Then Tony began to play with her nipples and she pleaded, "My lord! Please!"

 

She felt his hand at her clit, stroking it and he growled in her ear, "That's it, Princess, you can come..."

 

Pepper clenched herself around him and let herself go, her orgasm moving through her powerfully, that she burrowed her head in the mattress and cried out loudly. Tony collapsed against her, his chest heaving as she felt his release spew in her.

 

They both lay there quietly, she was now flat on her stomach and Tony was lying on her, still inside her, his sweaty torso moving rapidly with his deep breaths and pushing against her back.

 

"Princess..." he gasped out, "I can't feel my legs. Wait, let me get off you." 

 

He pulled himself out of her and rolled onto his back, one hand absently patting her hair. She caught her own breath and sighed. Then Pepper turned and snuggled into his side before raising herself and asking, "May I touch you, my lord?"

 

Tony grinned at her tiredly and pulled her tightly against him, kissing her softly all over her face. "You may. Come cuddle me, Princess. I want to snuggle." 

 

He suited action to word and turned onto his side, moving his hairy muscular leg between her soft ones and wrapping his arms around her. 

 

Then he sighed contentedly and whispered, "Pepper, you were simply magnificent, so obedient yet so...", He kissed her forehead hard and then her nose, "So damn passionate. You truly are a Queen, my love. In every way." 

 

His soft words made her heart swell with love and Pepper nuzzled his face. "And you, my lord, staked your claim on me equally magnificently."

 

"Did I scare you?" Tony asked worriedly. 

 

"Not at all."

 

"Did I ... trigger any unpleasant memories?"

 

She kissed him hard, her tongue mating hard and fast with his until Pepper finally moved away, whispered, "No silly, you didn't. Now stop worrying."

 

She closed her eyes and heard Tony whispering words of love to her but Pepper was too sleepy, tired out from being passionately  claimed by the Iron Knight. And she would have it no other way.

 


	42. Tony & Elysande

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was written based on long-time reader, Amstspp's great idea:   
> "As Tony’s dreams are always so vivid in this story, would love to see you do a play on the scene from IW from the park. Tony, his dream of their child, etc."
> 
> This is the dream and in a later chapter, Tony and Pepper are going to discuss this dream.

_Why does the eye see a thing more clearly in dreams than the imagination when awake?_

\- Leonardo da Vinci

 

 

 

He was walking on green crisp grass. Grass warmed by the summer sun. He looked up at the sky, marveling at its bright blue canopy.

 

_What a glorious day._

 

There was a spring in his step as he walked towards the training field behind the Keep. He smiled to himself.

 

_Our old training ground, Pepper and I sparring together ... with fire, sword and shield..._

 

At the thought of Pepper, he quickened his steps.  _It is early afternoon. I wonder what she is doing. Can I catch her unawares and persuade her to have a quick cuddle?_

 

Then he heard the sound of a child crying loudly.

 

_What the hell!! Where is it coming from??_

 

He started to run as the crying grew louder and more desperate. 

 

He rounded the thicket of trees at the end of the meadow and then came to a grinding halt at the sight before him.

 

There in a gentle dip of grass, was his training field. All was quiet and normal except for the fact that Dummy was on fire. Blazing with fire, to be exact. 

 

He rubbed his eyes with disbelief and exclaimed, "How on Earth?" And ran towards it.

 

Sure enough, the entire straw dummy had been set alight with a bright orange flame that crackled and burned with a vengeance. 

 

He could still hear the crying but decided to ignore it for the moment because he needed to put out the fire.

 

_If the wind takes a stray spark and sets the grass alight... God forbid!!_

 

He ran towards the back gate of the Keep and jumped it quickly.

 

He exclaimed with relief, "The barrel of stable water! Yes!" 

 

Then he dipped a nearby bucket into the barrel and ran back to the meadow, huffing with the effort.

 

He got as close as he could to the dummy and threw the water on it. The fire fizzled out in spurts, but Dummy was still smoking, so he took off his coat and wrapped it around his hands, so he could beat out the weak flame. Finally the fire was vanquished and he took a deep breath.

 

Then he heard a soft fearful voice say, "Father?" hesitatingly and he turned.

 

Standing a little distance away, was a little girl. With riotous flame-red hair, big blue eyes filled with tears and chubby cheeks. She couldn't have been more than 8 or 9 years old. 

 

He shook his head to clear it because words and thoughts were buzzing loudly in his head. Time stood still and quiet. He took two steps towards her but she didn't back away, she just stood her ground, moist eyes blinking up at him.

 

Then she swallowed hard, a look of fear filling her eyes and whispered tearfully, "Father, I didn't mean to. I am sorry. I didn't mean to set it on fire. I just lost control. I am sorry."  

 

She swiped her hand across her cheek to wipe away her tears and looked down at her bare feet, dragging them in the grass. She didn't meet his gaze and was babbling to herself quietly. So he knelt down on the grass and patted her head. He did not know why but it seemed so natural to do so.

 

She still looked down and he cupped her chin gently, tilting her face upwards. 

 

Moist eyes, as dark blue as sapphires, looked up at him, filled with fear and sadness. The face was so familiar and yet different with its delicate button nose and chubby cheeks. She drew her quivering pink bottom lip into her mouth and nibbled on it cutely. 

 

The very familiar gesture made his heart thump loudly in his chest. Something deep within him, whispered a name and he asked automatically, "Pumpkin? What happened? Are you alright?"

 

The girl whispered back, tearfully, "I did this, Father. I was playing with the girls and I got angry with Gregory because he pushed me in the mud. See?"

 

She held up her dress, which was generously stained with mud at the bottom.

 

"And then I ran away and I came back home and found this meadow and..." she gulped hard, "And I was so angry and my palms started to itch and I didn't know what was happening to me. I felt warm and flush, like I was burning up from inside. And I could feel something flying in my chest, pleading to come out and I had to listen to it and I just raised my palms and then..."

 

She swallowed hard and he said gently, "And fire burst out and set Dummy alight?"

 

"Yes, Father! Yes! Bolts of fire just sprung from me and I couldn't stop them and I didn't know what to do. I was scared, I was scared of the fire. I'm sorry, I really am, I didn't mean to. Please don't be angry."

 

Tears spilled down her chubby cheeks and she began to hiccup, staring at him pleadingly. 

 

The urge to comfort her, was so overwhelming that he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. She nestled her head in his neck and he felt her tears on his skin.

 

He stroked her hair softly and then it all came to him in a blinding flash. Memories assailed his senses.

 

_My daughter. My first child._

_A baby in a bassinet... she has her mother's eyes and hair and firm grip._

_She has my mother's face. Pepper is so tired after the long birth but she's alright._

_A precocious little flame haired toddler..._

_I call her Pumpkin because she has the chubbiest cheeks ever and the sweetest kisses._

_She was very sick when she was four and I went mad with worry. But luckily Pepper knew what to do._

_Now a young girl._ _She has the gift of gab and the will to fight and charge into situations bravely._

_Pepper wants her to be a lady. I want her to be a warrior queen. Why can't she be both?_

 

He rubbed her back, cooing to her, "It was an accident, Pumpkin, don't be upset. No harm, no foul. I put out the fire in time. I'm just happy you weren't hurt." 

 

She pulled back in his arms and whispered slowly, "Is there something wrong with me, Father?" 

 

Her real name came to his lips so naturally. "Elysande Maria Stark, from where ever did you get that idea??" He said incredulously.

 

His daughter looked down at her feet and whispered, "It is not normal to shoot fire from your palms. What if I am a witch? An evil one?" 

 

He bent his head and peered at her. "Pumpkin, you aren't a witch. You have a rare and special gift, that has been passed down to select women of your mother's family, from time immemorial. Sweetheart, you are the newest member of the Daughters of Summac. An honor reserved for the brightest and best of the Potts line."

 

He reached for her hands but she hid them behind her, shaking her head mutinously. "I might hurt you, Father." 

 

"No, you won't." He said firmly. "You just need to learn how to use your gift."

 

He took her hands and kissed her palms reverently. "We will teach you how to use it, how to accept it. It lives within you and you can do so much good with it."

 

"Fire burns and destroys, Father." His little girl said clearly to him. "How can I do good if all I can do, is burn things down?"

 

He grinned at her and ruffled her hair. "That's a good question, Pumpkin. Always question things. Don't just accept what is told to you." 

 

She nodded and looked at him with rapt attention.

 

He said softly, "There is good and bad in everyone, Elysande. You can use your sword to wreck vengeance or be merciful and stay your hand. The same is with your gift, your fire. You can use it to destroy and burn or..." he placed her hand on his Arc, "or you can use it to create." 

 

Elysande's eyes widened and she exclaimed with awe, "Father! What force, what a fire! I can feel it moving underneath my fingertips! This lives within you?"

 

He smiled at her excitement. "Let's make a deal, Pumpkin. I will show you my fire and you show me yours."

 

"Whatever do you mean, Father?"

 

"You said there is something flying in your chest. Let it out. Don't try to control it. Trust me. Trust it." 

 

Her eyes went wide with horror. "No, Father! What if I hurt you?"

 

He said softly, "Pumpkin, do not worry, you will not hurt me. Don't be afraid, sweetheart, I am here with you."

 

He slid the lid of the Arc open and saw the blue wispy form of the Dragon emerge, puffing smoke from its nostrils. 

 

Any other girl would have shrieked in fear. Elysande clapped her hands with glee and said, "Such a beautiful dragon! I want to touch it!" 

 

His fire rushed towards her with a roar and moved around her, like a bright blue ribbon of flame and smoke. It nudged her gently and she giggled and then laughed as it puffed smoke all over her in a loud whoosh. 

 

He watched, transfixed, as his girl twirled on the spot, arms outstretched, giggling loudly as his fire seemed to dance with her, swirling and whirling around her, roaring loudly. 

 

_It seems to like her even more than it does Pepper. She has the gift... my daughter has my Queen's gift. Oh Pepper, I wish you hadn't missed this beautiful sight!_

 

Then he gasped as a bright orange being began to rise from Elysande's hands. It began to take shape and he saw it was a small bird with a thick feathery tail. The tail flared into a fan of flames as it glided around the twirling girl and the blue spirit. 

 

"Look Father!!" She exclaimed happily. "It came out! It is the being from inside me! It is so glad to be free!"

 

He couldn't believe his eyes but his heart was filled with joy and wonder at the sight before him. The fiery bird began to emit a piercing cry and his dragon roared back in answer. 

 

He said loudly, trying to be heard over the din, "You see, Pumpkin, there is something wondrous in you! You shouldn't fear it!"

 

She squealed with delight and he saw she was beginning to tire. "Alright, call your beast back and I will call mine."

 

He willed his fire to come back to him and he saw Elysande's bird gently nuzzle her before fading into the air. 

 

His daughter ran towards him, whooping with joy, "Father, that was amazing!"

 

He made her lean on him as she caught her breath. 

"Father, that was so much fun!" She caught his cheeks with her soft hands. "We must do that again!"

"We will, Pumpkin, but aren't you tired now?"

Elysande nodded and he heard a low growling noise. He looked around, thinking it was Tigliath but then she giggled and said, "It is me, Father, I am feeling hungry."

He stood up and took her hand. "Let's get something to eat then." 

They walked back to the Keep, through the back gate, her tiny soft hand in his. 

"Father," she said softly, "I am sorry about Dummy. Will it be alright?"

He let go of her hand and put his arm around her shoulders, drawing her to his side. 

"It is alright, Pumpkin, as long as you are safe, nothing else matters. Besides, your mother has burnt Dummy many a time, poor thing. And it always seems to recover." 

She smiled and asked curiously, "Was Mother a mighty warrior? Like you?"

"Even mightier and so fierce. She could shoot down foes with her bow and arrow and shoot giants fireballs from her hands. That's why I try not to get on her bad side."

He mock shuddered and Elysande laughed loudly, her blue eyes crinkling with mirth.

"Father!" 

"It is true, your mother is a force to be reckoned with." He said with a smile. "And someday you are going to be even mightier than the two of us. You can do anything you put your mind to, Pumpkin. The world is yours for the taking."

They entered the courtyard and then he heard the loud sound of women cackling and talking all at once.

_Uh oh..._

Elysande gasped. "Oh no Father! Aunt Maggie's cooking club is in session!"

He looked around and quickly pulled her to the Stables. "Quick! Let's hide in here!"

They hid behind the stable door, listening carefully as the women seemed to be moving between the main living room and the kitchen. 

He did not want to get caught by the cooking club, so he peered out cautiously.

 

"Well, Pumpkin, I do not see how we will get to eat anything now... unless we want to go inside and get bombarded by the ladies."

He didn't hear her response, so he looked around him. His daughter was busy saying hello to his horse, who was in his stall. The big Balthazar was softly nickering and nudging her with his giant head as she petted him enthusiastically.

"Father, Balthazar is so pretty!"

He snorted. "Pretty ugly, if you ask me."

Balthazar whinnied loudly at this insult and he said, "Shush you! We are trying to hide." 

Elysande stroked his horse's nose and cooed to it gently. He rolled his eyes because Balthazar was shamelessly enjoying the attention, nuzzling her even more and blowing air all over her head.

"Father," his daughter asked innocently, "Can I ride Balthazar please?"

"Absolutely not, Pumpkin!"

"Why not? He's so gentle and beautiful." She said guilelessly, making big blue eyes at him.

_Just like her mother, my daughter has designs on my horse. I know that look. And it is not going to work._

He said cajolingly, "Pumpkin, Balthazar is many things but he is not gentle. Besides, you are too small. You need to be taller to control him." 

"Well, then... can I have my own horse? One that I am tall enough to control."

He opened his mouth and then shut it at that, confused as to what to say.

 

_Pepper distinctly warned me that Elysande gets a horse, only when she's thirteen. And not before that. Or the consequences will be dire. For me._  

"Ermmmm Pumpkin..."

Elysande came towards him, batting her big blue eyes. "Please Father, please, I will take care of him. Please Father. I want a horse ever so much."

He was in a real tight spot and then he had an idea.  _Let me put this on Pepper._

He crouched down and took her hands. "Pumpkin, if it were up to me, you can have a horse tomorrow." 

"Really! Father!"

He quickly raised his finger to her lips. "Hey! We are supposed to be hiding, remember!"

Elysande nodded with a giggle. 

"But, my sweet, it is not up to me. Your mother does all the purchasing and money handling, remember. So you are going to have to convince her." 

He turned out his pockets. "See... I simply do not have any money." 

Her little face crumpled and he kissed her forehead. "There, there, now, till then, we can go riding together, alright, on Balthazar."

She looped her arms around his neck and kissed his nose softly, whispering, "I love you so much Father.", her bright blue eyes looking into his.

He felt a tight lump in his throat at her nearness, her warmth and unwavering love shining in her eyes. "I love you too, Pumpkin, don't you ever forget that."

Then he rubbed his beard against her face and she shrieked with laughter. "That tickles! Father! Your beard tickles!"

He shushed her again, hugging her to him. "We have got to get out of here. What do you say to a ride together, now?"

Elysande hopped on the spot with excitement. "Yes! Please! Now!"

Then he heard the low growl again and she said cutely, "But I am still hungry, Father." 

He was hungry too and was going to suggest they go to the Village, when a wonderful aroma filled his nostrils. 

He took a deep appreciative whiff and Elysande did too, saying, "Father, what is that heavenly smell?"

"Smells like meat... and bread and fruit..." 

They both looked at each other and said in tandem, "Mince pies!"

He and her quickly peered around the stable door. The women could still be heard talking but the delicious smell was even thicker and stronger outside. 

"The pies are on the windowsill, Father. I know it!"

 

"I know, Pumpkin but unless we go inside, we can't get any." 

 

"What if..." she looked at him innocently, "what if we borrow a few?"

 

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Elysande, are you suggesting we steal mince pies from Maggie's windowsill?"

 

She said reasonably, "Well, if we went inside, we would eat those pies straight up, so we aren't really stealing, we are just borrowing them as per our convenience." 

 

He looked at her appreciatively. "I like your justification and I agree to it but... we simply cannot get caught." 

 

"Oh no, Father, we won't."

 

"Well, since you are so sure of that... what's the plan, Pumpkin?"

 

"We creep to the windowsill, I climb on your back, Father, extract the pies and we slowly creep back here."

 

He patted her head. "Excellent plan, young lady. You shall make a fine strategist."

 

Elysande grinned at him widely and he pulled on her chubby cheek.

 

"Come Father, come, let's hurry before they leave the kitchen."

 

They both bent low and quietly snuck out of the stable. As they approached the kitchen window, he crouched to his knees and began to slowly move forward, Elysande right beside him. She was bending low. He moved ahead of her and placed his hands on the ground. She gently placed one knee on his back and hoisted herself up slightly. 

 

He held his breath and stayed absolutely still as he felt Elysande balance herself and then reach for something up above. He could hear Magdalene lecturing loudly on the virtues of honey over suet and he prayed she wouldn't notice his daughter.

 

Finally Elysande removed her knee and whispered, "I've got them! Let's go Father!" 

 

They beat a hasty retreat back to the stables, she giggling and clutching a little pile in the front of her dress. They sat down on two upturned crates and Elysande gently let go of her dress. Four pretty pies spilled out, still hot and fragrant. 

 

For five minutes, there was silence as he and her ate the pies voraciously. He offered her three, knowing she was hungry but his daughter, being the considerate girl that she was, ate only her share. 

 

Once they were done, they dusted themselves off and he asked, "So... how about that ride?" She shrieked with glee, then they both shushed each other and he helped her onto Balthazar. 

 

"Father...." she asked softly as he mounted the horse behind her and took the reins. 

 

"Yes, Pumpkin." He said, trying to kick open Balthazar's stall with his foot. 

 

"If Balthazar has a baby, the baby would be our horse too, so at that time, can I have one of the babies as a horse ? It wouldn't cost anything, so Mother would be pleased."

 

He opened his mouth and shut it. 

 

_Now how do I explain that Balthazar isn't going to get babies any time soon?_

 

"Erm well..." he walked the horse out of the stables and out of the Keep in a slow canter.

 

Then his daughter said smartly, "Of course I know that Balthazar will not get babies himself."

 

She patted the side of his horse's head.

 

"But if you put him to stud, then he should get babies with a suitable mare. In that case, in the first or second turn, you get to keep one baby and the mare's owner-"

 

He interrupted her because he was horrified.

 

"Elysande!" he said sternly and she looked back at him, eyes wide and innocent. "How do you know about putting Balthazar to... to..." he didn't want to complete his sentence.

 

"Well Father... I asked Uncle Happy, how do his cows get babies, when he doesn't have a bull and he explained how stud services operate."

 

He mistakenly jerked the reins hard and Balthazar neighed loudly as his daughter laughed.

 

 

* * *

 

Tony slowly opened his eyes. He looked around, trying to clear his mind and focus on reality, the hazy but believable realness of the dream still lingering in his senses. 

 

He was in his bedroom, it was dark and quiet and a warm, soft Pepper was curled up tightly against him, nestled into his shoulder. 

 

He absently kissed the top of her hair as he replayed the dream in his mind.

 

_I had a daughter. Elysande. Pumpkin. I loved her. She was ... perfect And so real..._

 

He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. 

 

_A child... I know Pepper and I have discussed having one but... I do not know... if I can be a father..._

 

The Dragon calmly whispered in his mind,  _You are scared of being a father because of how your father treated you._

 

_Yes, Dragon. I am my father's child. What if I do the same to my child?_

 

_Anthony,_  huffed the Dragon softly,  _Would you separate your son from his mother and send him to be a squire, to a knight in a foreign land?_

 

_No! I wouldn't do that to him! Or Pepper! She would be devastated! I couldn't do to that to another, knowing how I suffered! Being a knight or soldier, is not the future I want for my child!_

 

_Okay..._  hissed the Dragon,  _would you ignore your child because it is a girl and hence, cannot carry your name or title and cannot be trained to fight?_

 

Tony was so outraged by that statement, that he sat up abruptly. He quickly caught Pepper before she was jostled, scared that she would wake up. But she didn't, she just burrowed herself even more into him.

 

_Dragon! How could you even think that! Never! I would love her! I do not care about my name or title! And there is more to life than war! Besides, if she wants to learn how to fight, then I wouldn't stop her just because she is a girl! Pepper is a woman and she fights! And she is one of the best fighters I have ever seen!_

 

The Dragon chuckled.  _Anthony, I am only mentioning the standard behavior of most knights towards their children. Look within you and ask yourself: would you repeat the mistakes of your father? I think not. I feel you are a much better man that your father ever was, may his soul rest in peace._

 

He lay back down, the Dragon's words calming him. _I would look to my mother as an example for how to raise my children. Her kindness, her benevolence, her unwavering faith in me, even though, she hated that I was to become a knight._

 

_Exactly, Anthony! And you will not be alone. Virginia will be there too and together, you will be the best parents you can be. Do not fear the future because of impressions from the past. Denying yourself the right to be a father, just because you had a cold, distant father, is not fair to you or Virginia._

 

Tony yawned, suddenly relaxed.  _You are right, Dragon... I would love my child or children... and do my best by them... and Pepper... A little Lady Stark... I can hardly wait now..._

 

Then he heard the Dragon whisper,  _I wonder, what would happen when the_ _little Lady Stark grows into a beautiful woman... would you be so calm, Anthony, when young swains come around, asking for her hand in marriage._

 

Tony opened his eyes wide at that.  _Oh Good Lord! I completely forgot about courtship! I am going to surround this Keep with bramble and thorns!_

 

The Dragon guffawed joyously,  _Anthony... I was only jesting, there is time for that... besides, that is a phase of life as well and you will accept it as it comes. Go back to sleep. You have to wake up soon, to leave..._

 

He closed his eyes and held Pepper even tighter, breathing in her lily fragrance, a smile on his face as he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that in Infinity War, Tony mentioned the name "Morgan" and I wanted to use the medieval name, "Morganna"
> 
> BUT unfortunately, I have used that very name for the female villain in the 2nd Iron Knight adventure: City of Carinthia.
> 
> So I had to pick a new name. 
> 
> One more chapter tomorrow.


	43. The Journey to Cumbria Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Pepper and Tony begin the long road to Cumbria with this chapter. The next five chapters will detail this journey. And then the fight begins. 
> 
> I've uploaded a map as well. For each chapter, it will show the areas that Pepper and Tony are passing through. The complete map will be revealed when they cross the border of Cumbria.
> 
> Thank you for reading! See you next week!

 

 

 

_Who lives sees, but who travels sees more..._

\- Anonymous 

 

 

The sun rose slowly, lighting the sky with its orange-red tendrils. Pepper watched its rays gently shine through the bedroom window and sighed softly. "Today's the day... the day we leave for Cumbria." 

 

She glanced back at the bed, where Tony was lightly snoring, sleeping on his side, his face turned towards the window. 

 

Pepper sat on the bed's edge and gently shook him, murmuring, "Tony, sweetheart, wake up." 

 

He muttered something and hid his face under the blanket. 

 

She whispered, "Tony, we need to leave. You said we had to be at the Corinthian crossing by 12 pm. Remember?" 

She shook him again and he rubbed his eyes, yawning loudly. 

 

"Oh god!" he grumbled, "What an unearthly hour to wake up!"

 

Pepper stared absently at the window. "The day is finally upon us and I find myself... losing my nerve." she whispered. "I never thought I would ever go back to Cumbria. This is my home and yet I must leave to save my former home. I must. But I do not want to leave my sanctuary." 

 

She swallowed hard, fighting the urge to cry, to snuggle back into the bed beside Tony and never leave its comfort. 

 

He sat up and leaned forward, resting his head on her shoulder.

 

"I know what you mean, Pepper, I know how you feel. When I had to go to war, my bed never felt warmer, never felt softer or so comforting."

 

He nuzzled her. "But we must go. We must persevere and face this evil once and for all. Else we will never be free, my love." 

 

Pepper nodded, knowing he was right. "At least I return to Cumbria with you, my lord. If nothing else, I have you." she whispered.

 

She lowered her head, letting the tears flow from her eyes and Tony swung his legs off the bed and cupped her face to kiss her tears off her cheeks. "Do not cry, Pepper. We will triumph in this quest. And till the very end and beyond, I am with you, my love. Please do not cry."

 

Pepper looked at him through teary eyes. "Hold me... Tony, hold.... me... please..." she whispered brokenly and he took her in his arms and gently rocked her as she wept silently. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

They stopped their horses on the hill, overlooking the Village on one side and the Keep on the other. Pepper swallowed hard trying to get rid of the lump in her throat. 

 

Tony clasped her shoulder in comfort. 

 

"I am sorry, Tony..." she said softly, "I am such a weeping willow today." 

 

"It is alright, Pepper, that was a difficult parting, even for me." he said gently. 

 

They had gone on adventures before but somehow this adventure or rather battle, seemed more fatalistic than the others. So their close friends had come to see them off. Pepper's entire women's club had cried, tough Beatrice had cried and Happy had cried the most.

 

Even Magdalene had surprised them by suddenly bursting into tears, when Tony told her and Jarvis, they would get the Keep, if he never came back. She had hugged Tony then, much to his astonishment and threatened to spit on his grave if he didn't come back alive, something that had made Pepper giggle through her sadness.

 

Saying goodbye to her dear friends had been hard. But the hardest parting for Pepper had been saying goodbye to Tigliath, who had simply purred and laid his giant furry head against hers for a long moment, as if trying to tell her that he would miss her. Then he had rubbed himself against Tony and bounded into the forest, disappearing like a black flash of lightning amongst the snow.

 

Pepper hadn't cried through it all but now, standing on the snow covered hill, looking down at the hidden Keep nestled in the thick foliage of the forest, the lump she had been swallowing all day, was aching in her throat badly. 

 

Tony moved his horse closer to her and hugged her to him, kissing her forehead. "Pepper, it is okay to feel sad at leaving... there now, sweetheart, there now..." 

 

She nuzzled him and whispered, "I never thought I would be so happy here. That's what is making this so difficult. Once again I am leaving a place I love, for the unknown." 

 

He kissed her cheeks and whispered, "We will come back, Pepper... I have faith in us."

 

She nodded and swallowed again. Then she clicked the reins and they rode down the hill and away from the lake.

 

The snow was light on the ground, making it easy for the horses to quickly move across the land. They had their weapons on their person and their armor pieces bundled up in saddle bags on their horses. Tony was wearing his chest plate under his bulky coat, to cut down on weight.

 

They rode silently for two leagues until they came to the banks of the river Corinthian. 

 

Pepper gazed at the wide broad bank of the river with its gushing blue stream of water. "It isn't frozen over..." she whispered. 

 

Tony murmured, "It won't freeze. The water moves with too much force, coming in strong from the Norman sea. But while there is no ice, the water itself is chilly." 

 

She nodded and noticed a large line of people and animals in front of them. 

 

Tony scowled. "Now we need to wait our turn to get across." He leaned closer and whispered, "Pull your hat down over your face. Speak only when spoken to. And speak with a manly tone."

 

"Tony, I have disguised myself as a man before. I know what to do." She said shortly.

 

He grinned at her and whispered, "I do not know how many people you fooled with your act, my lady. It is very hard to mistake you for a man."

 

She smiled back snarkily, narrowing her eyes at him. "Not everyone stares at me as much as you do, Lord Stark."

 

He lowered his gaze to her lips. "Not everyone has lips as sinfully luscious as yours, Lady Virginia. Especially not men." 

 

She flushed and he grinned. Then Pepper swatted him firmly. "That's enough out of you, Stark."

 

The line was moving forward quickly. It was made up of people of all shapes and sizes. Some were noblemen with entourages of servants, some were simple travelers like them, but most were farmers accompanied by their animals.

 

Pepper raised herself in her saddle and saw that there was a gate at the end of the line, flanked by four burly soldiers, clad in chain mail. They had the insignia of King Leoric on their shields and armor.

 

Each traveler would step forward and the soldiers would check his documents thoroughly. They would let him through only if the paperwork satisfied them. Those with no paperwork or details missing on their documents, were turned back. Some travelers were being searched. 

 

Pepper whispered to Tony, "If they search me... they will come to know I am a woman."

 

"It won't come to that, Pep." he whispered back tensely. "Our paperwork is sound."

 

Then the sound of thundering hoofs was heard and Pepper turned to see a knight in steel armor on a white horse in full barding, ride past the line and straight to the gate. He dismounted and joined the guards in checking the travelers. 

 

Pepper was scared now and Tony leaned sideways in his saddle and covered her gloved hand with his. "Relax Pep. If you get tense, they will get suspicious. Just relax. We aren't doing anything wrong."

 

It was their turn and she gently nudged Aurora forward, to stop in front of the guards. 

 

One guard imperiously raised his hand and Tony handed him their papers. As he studied them, the knight came closer and looked at Pepper with suspicion.

 

He was a rather short, skinny man, with stringy brown hair and narrow beady eyes. His mouth was all pursed up and he had a weak beardless chin.

 

"What is your profession?" the knight asked in a high snotty voice. 

 

"We are rangers, sir." said Tony deferentially.

 

"Rangers! With such fine horses!" He snorted and a guard snickered.

 

The knight continued, "More like thieves! Trying to take these beasts across the country!" He unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Tony. "Get down from the horse, you thief!" 

 

Pepper gasped but Tony didn't move a muscle. He calmly asked, "What is my crime?"

 

"You steal horses! This is not your horse! A fine beast such as this, cannot belong to a layabout like you!" Screeched the knight. 

 

Tony said quietly, "Maybe not to a layabout but could he belong to a former knight?"

 

The knight snorted but then huffed abruptly as Tony removed his hat and looked at him quietly. 

 

He sneered at Tony. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the former leader of the Iron Legion... the disgraced knight, Anthony Stark, formerly a lord... what are you doing here?" 

 

"I am a ranger now and need to enter Cumbria." said Tony quietly.

 

The knight said sarcastically, "Once a madman, always a madman!" 

 

Tony said politely, "Please let us pass. We have our papers." 

 

"Show me!" The guard handed the knight their papers, who took them with a derisive snort.

 

Pepper watched him angrily, feeling her palms itch.  _I do not like the way he is acting towards Tony._

 

The knight looked at their papers and then smirked at Tony. He took one step towards Aurora and looked up at Pepper critically. 

 

She lifted her head and looked down her nose at him. The knight reached out and caught her horse's bridle. But Aurora pulled her head back, tossed it and snorted at him.

 

"Hammer, let us pass." said Tony quietly. 

 

The knight said with a sneer, "Well, Ranger Stark, your papers are in order. There is one thing that bothers me... you have been called to Cumbria by its King. Really?" 

 

He looked around at his men. "The King of Cumbria calls on a mad disgraced knight for his services. How believable is that?" 

 

His men guffawed and Pepper gritted her teeth .

 

Hammer looked at Tony and said with a sneer, "Pray tell, what is the name of this monarch of Cumbria, who has summoned you, Stark?"

 

Before Tony could answer, Pepper said gruffly, "Firstly, the current King is actually a Queen. Her name is Queen Helen Potts... first of her name and 15th ruler of Cumbria from the house of Potts."

 

She felt her heart clench as her mother's face flashed before her eyes. But she continued with her lie.

 

"The Queen has summoned us for a matter of royal importance. And Sir Knight..." she said trying to control her temper, "You may not be aware, that the Iron Knight stands before you, a champion of the common people!

 

The crowd around them, began to whisper and titter.

"The Iron Knight! I thought he was a myth!"

"I heard he saved Patait from a moon demon!"

"I heard he saved Carinthia from an actual demon!" 

"He is a savior of the people! He never takes money for his help!"

"Did you see him defeat the knight Rascar!!" 

 

A few people shouted Tony's name and he looked around, nodding at them. He gave Pepper a stern look, which she returned back. 

 

Hammer seemed irritated, especially when the cheers turned into a roar with people beginning to chant, "Iron Knight! Iron Knight!"

 

Tony tilted his head at Hammer and asked softly, "Is there anything else you would like to know?"

 

The short knight scowled at him. "Are you carrying weapons?" 

 

"Yes, we are and it is mentioned on our permit." Pepper said firmly. 

 

Hammer glared at her. "Do not interrupt your betters, you filthy fool! Know your place!"

 

Tony moved so quickly, that Pepper was astounded. He aggressively reached down and lifted Hammer by the scruff of his armor in one hand. Then he lightly shook him. The guards came forward and Pepper dismounted, rushing to his side. The crowd gasped and muttered. 

 

Hammer seemed stricken with fear as Tony said angrily, "Don't you dare speak to my companion that way, Hammer!!" 

 

He tightened his grip on the man's throat and Hammer squealed, "Alright! Alright! Surely we can let bygones be bygones!" 

 

Tony growled deep in his throat and the guards whispered loudly amongst themselves, scared to approach them and unsure what to do.

 

Pepper said loudly in a gruff tone, "Lord Stark, it is alright. Let us be on our way." He did not look at her but she saw a muscle flex in his cheek.

 

Then Tony shoved Hammer to the ground, who shakily stood up. Then he ran to his horse and mounted it. He screeched, "Arrest that man and his companion!!"

 

The guards surrounded them and Tony unsheathed his sword. Pepper did the same and stood at his flank. The crowd began to jeer and boo at the guards and Tony raised his hand.

 

"My friends..." he said to the guards, "I have no quarrel with you. We simply want to pass."

 

Pepper watched with tension as the guards seemed to mull it over. She was preparing herself for a fight, when the head guardsman said, "We do not want to fight either. Especially not with the Iron Knight." 

 

Tony bowed from his waist at the guard and the guard did the same. Then he gently nudged Pepper. She realized what he was trying to tell her and quickly mounted Aurora. The guards opened the gate and gave them way. They rode towards a medium-sized barge, anchored at the bank of the river.

 

"Quickly, Pep..." Tony muttered, looking behind them. "I do not think Hammer is as mature as his guards."

 

She turned and saw the brown-haired, scrawny knight shaking his fists at the guards. 

 

Pepper clicked her tongue, urging Aurora to trot faster towards the barge. Tony did the same with Balthazar.

 

They rode towards the barge, where they handed their papers to another guard, who checked them over. Then she dismounted and gently led Aurora up the ramp and onto the barge. 

 

Pepper moved towards the port side of the barge, leading Aurora. She held the horse's bridle firmly but was pleased to see that her horse was calm and collected.

 

Then she glanced over at Tony leading Balthazar and smiled. Balthazar was nervous and kept tossing his head. Tony was gently leading him on with soft words and pats on his muzzle. 

 

Pepper touched Aurora's muzzle lightly, to let her know she had to stay in place. Then she walked over to Tony and Balthazar, who was shying nervously, refusing to calm down.

 

"Balthazar, here..." she cooed to the big war horse as she handed him a sugar cube. He scoffed it up quickly and nudged her gently for another one.

 

She giggled and handed him another one. The horse was so distracted by the sugar, that he tamely let Tony lead him to a tethering pole and settled down quietly. 

 

She tethered Aurora as well. A loud gong was rung and the barge started to move. Pepper walked over to the ship's railing where Tony was looking out at the river.

 

She stood at his side. He said quietly, "The barge should go upstream now. We can't just cross the river. The bank on the other side is full of rocks." 

 

Then he looked at Pepper and they both spoke out at the same time.

 

"Tony! That knight, Hammer is an idiot! Pay him no heed!"

 

"Pepper! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lost my temper and put you in danger!!"

 

For a moment, they both stared at each other and then they burst into laughter.

 

"Tony..." she said softly, taking his hand. "Tony, that man... that stupid knight. He was a ripe ass!  You should have ignored him!"

 

Tony clenched his jaw and said, "He should not have spoken to you like that, Pep."

 

"How was he to know I am a woman? Or your fiance? For all appearances, I do look like a lowly squire."

 

Tony shook his head and said, "Even so, he shouldn't have jeered at you. Respect should be given to all, even squires." 

 

Pepper smiled at him. "My lord, you are right but you are the only knight, I have ever seen who treats others as his equals. It is no use expecting goodness from swines like Hammer."

 

Tony smiled but then looked at her contritely. "But I did forget myself. What if those guards attacked us? We could have fought them but they could have hurt us badly and where would that have gotten us." He shook his head. "I am sorry, Pepper." 

 

She stroked his hair. "I am sorry, I didn't boff that scrawny knight when I had the chance." 

 

Tony chuckled and Pepper asked softly, "Did you know him, Tony? He..." She hesitated, not wanting to hurt him by bringing up painful memories. Tony looked at her tiredly. 

 

"Pep, it is in the past. We were both King Leoric's knights. Hammer was always envious of me, especially when I became the captain of the Iron Legion. He was so happy when Leoric asked me to leave because of my..." here a note of bitterness entered his tone, "because of my madness."

 

Pepper felt her palm tingle with anger at his words. He caught her hand and bent over it. 

 

Then Tony gazed up at her with his soulful whiskey brown eyes and said softly, "Actually, I should be grateful to Leoric for kicking me out of his service. If I had remained, I would never have come back to my Keep, never have improved my behavior, never have helped the Village and..." he kissed her palm lingeringly, "never would have met you, Pepper Potts." 

 

She sighed at his words and Tony smiled at her. "I am a madman... truly, madly, deeply in love with you."

 

Pepper quickly looked around. There was no one around on their side of the boat and Balthazar was standing right in front of them, nicely hiding them from view. 

 

She quickly kissed Tony, smack on the lips, lingering for just a second, enjoying the taste of him.

 

Then she pulled back. He was grinning at her boyishly and said softly, "Pepper! You bold one! Men don't kiss each other!" 

 

Pepper couldn't resist teasing him. "You don't say! Such a handsome man like you... I'm sure some knight must have tried his luck at least once." 

 

He flushed aga and she giggled. 

 

She moved closer to him and whispered, "It is cold but not as cold as it was in Lorinthia. In fact, the weather is pleasant."

 

He nodded and replied, "If it wasn't for the circumstances, this would be a very enjoyable journey." 

 

Pepper sighed and looked around her. The bright blue water, the sound of its gentle lapping against the boat, the lush greenery on either bank of the river, surrounding the water.

 

She took a deep breath, filling her lungs with the crisp, clean air. The sun shone on her, warming her to her very soul.

Then she looked sideways at the tall broad-shouldered man standing next to her, his brown eyes gazing into hers with love.

 

Pepper felt a sense of peace fill her being. The feeling of dread, the sadness of leaving Lorinthia, the lump in her throat, all had faded into the background, as she took in herself and Tony at this moment.

 

"Even if the circumstances aren't ideal," she said, leaning on Tony and looping her arm around his waist, "I think this will be a wonderful cross-country trip, just you and me and the countryside. Riding over farmland and eating off the land."

 

She nuzzled his neck and Tony stiffened. "Pep..." he whispered, "what are you doing?" 

 

She pinched his butt and made him jump slightly. He chuckled. "I think this fresh river air has made you frisky, my dear." He rubbed his face against hers. 

 

Pepper whispered back, "I think the thought of having a certain, eminently desirable, rugged knight, all to myself for the next three days, is making my knees weak."

 

He gasped and suddenly Pepper moved and turned Tony, such that his back was pressed against the ship's railing. She leaned against him and kissed him hard, cutting off his murmured protest.

 

Tony recovered quickly from his shock, to kiss her back, running his hands over her hips, holding her against him. She used her tongue to tease his and their mouths moved passionately over each other. They kissed for what seemed to Pepper, like a wonderfully, endless moment, until Balthazar nudged Pepper hard in the back. She let go of Tony's mouth, eyes still closed from passion, face hovering close to his and he exhaled heavily, his chest rising to meet hers. 

 

She felt his nose rub against hers slowly and he whispered, "Pepper, I want your sweet lips but my damn horse wants more sugar from your sweet hands."

 

She laughed out loud at that, opening her eyes to Tony's twinkling brown eyes looking into hers. Balthazar's large head gently nudged her again and she turned with a smile. 

 

She pulled out another sugar cube from the pouch in her coat and the horse neatly plucked it off her hand and nibbled on it.

 

 

Tony held her against him and they both heard the gong sound again and the rallying cry of "Land Ho!"

 

They both turned to watch the barge slowly approach the opposite bank of the river, a clear earthy stretch of land. The anchor was dropped. 

 

Tony untied the horses from their post and led them both towards the ramp. Pepper moved ahead to hand their papers over to the guard at the ramp's bottom. She tensed slightly because along with the guards, here was another knight, this one extremely broad but short. 

 

He casually stared at her and Tony as he followed her with the horses but much to her relief, the guard handed their papers back and they were allowed to pass peacefully. 

 

She mounted her horse and Tony his. Then they clicked their reins and rode away from the bank. As the farmlands came into view, Pepper gasped with wonder.

 

 

The farms draped the landscape in multiple green and brown squares of earth, looking like a picturesque patchwork carpet in the gentle sunshine. Fields of carrots, potatoes, onions and spinach were on either side of a broad dirt road. They cantered slowly on the road, passing the people toiling away in the fields. 

 

The grain fields were bare with nothing but scarecrows. Away in the near distance, she could see a green, grassy hill, looming over the flat farmland. 

 

Tony pointed at the hill and said, "Let us have lunch there. We can see all of the farmland from the hill."

 

"Yes, lets!" She said excitedly and urged Aurora into a gallop, determined to reach the hill. Tony did the same and they both rode towards the hill and then climbed it at a steady pace. The hill was covered with lush green grass and a large herd of cows were contentedly grazing, lifting their heads lazily to stare at them as they rode up the hill. 

 

When they were at the flattish top, Pepper dismounted and dropped backwards on her back, enjoying the feel of the crisp grass beneath her. She sighed with pleasure and saw Tony dismount as well. He fell to his knees and his grinning face loomed over her.

 

"My lady likes the grass, I take it..."

 

"Oh Tony! It's been so long since I've felt sun-kissed grass." She stretched herself out and exhaled deeply. "And that was such a long ride, I just want to lie back and relax."

 

Tony chuckled, kneeling in the grass beside her and she caught his face and gently pulled him down for a slow languorous kiss. 

 

He kissed her back equally slowly, his lips nibbling hers, his chest pressed to hers lightly. Her tongue teased his and he broke off the kiss to gaze into her eyes. 

 

She sat up and nuzzled his face. Then Pepper whispered in his ear, "Sitting here in the sunshine with you, on top of the world looking down on all creation... I have never felt more blessed to be alive." 

 

She kissed his ear and felt him shiver against her lips. Then Tony turned his face and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around him and they kissed each other slowly in the grass. 

 

Pepper heard a low growling noise and broke off the kiss in confusion. "From where is that noise coming from?" She asked out loud. 

 

Then she took one look at Tony's bright red face and fell backwards with laughter. "Tony! Are you hungry?!"

 

He muttered sheepishly, "Breakfast was so long ago. And I did not even eat much, I do not have much of an appetite at such early hours."

 

Pepper stood up quickly and held out her hand. Tony took it and pulled himself up.

 

"Come," she said brightly, "Let us have some lunch and then we can decide what to do next."

 

She gently clicked her tongue and called out Aurora's name. The golden horse trotted obediently towards her and Pepper took out their packed rations from her saddle bag.

 

Magdalene had packed a small lunch for them and she quickly spread a small cloth on the ground and then began to unpack each item. 

 

"Some bread rolls, some dry cheese, apples and carrots and...", she said as she placed each item down. Tony quickly pulled out a small flagon of cider from the packet and opened it. 

 

He handed it to Pepper, who took a small sip and then he drank some, smacking his lips with happiness when he was done.

 

Pepper raised her eyebrow at him. "Lord Stark, I thought you were hungry?"

 

He smirked. "I am but I prefer the liquid version of apples."

 

She giggled and for five minutes, they both ate quietly on the grassy serene hill, while the cows and their horses grazed around them. 

 

Pepper finished eating and lay back in the grass, propping herself up on her shoulders. She noticed Tony staring at something with great interest. 

 

"Tony, what are you looking at?"

 

Still looking away from her, he said thoughtfully, "I think I can see a farmer struggling with his plow in the field to the left of us, below the hill."

 

She peered in the direction he was pointing at. Pepper could vaguely make out a male figure pushing hard at something vertical in a field, his oxen patiently waiting in front of him. 

 

Tony stood up and she did too, pulling her scarf around her face and lowering her hat. 

 

"Let's go see if he needs any help." she said brightly to Tony, who smiled back. 


	44. The Farm Below the Hill

 

" _But thy eternal summer shall not fade,_

_Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st,_

_Nor shall death brag thou wander'st in his shade,_

_When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st,_

_So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see,_

_So long lives this, and this gives life to thee._ "

—from "Sonnet 8", William Shakespeare

 

 

Tony stretched himself as the sun finally sank into the horizon. They had spent half of the morning and the entire afternoon, working on the fields with Farmer Wilhelm. 

 

He was the very farmer, whom they had seen from the hill, struggling with his plow. Tony and Pepper had rushed down to help. Then as Tony and the Farmer had pushed the  plow out of the muddied earth, Pepper had gently urged the oxen forward.

 

They managed to free the plow and the Farmer had gratefully offered his thanks. It was at that time, that Tony had asked if they could work for him for a day, in exchange for shelter at night.

 

The Farmer had insisted his shelter wasn't much and they would have to rough it but that was something they both had been prepared for.

 

They had shaken hands on it. Then Pepper and the Farmer's two boys had gone to the other fields, to pull out ripe potatoes and carrots, while Tony and the Farmer had plowed the empty field to prepare it for tilling. 

 

They had spent six hours on the field, with a short break for tea and now finally, it was time to go in for supper.

 

Tony grimaced and Pepper came to stand behind him.

 

"Why the face, Stark?", She asked in her put on manly voice.

 

"Well, Potts..." he drawled, "I just realized that the country keeps earlier hours than the city. So now," he sighed, "we are going to have to eat an early supper and sleep early. Something I find very hard to do."

 

She chuckled and then Farmer Wilhelm came over to them. "Supper's nearly ready." he said in his youthful voice. "If you good sirs would like to freshen up, my boys will show you to the outhouse, where you can wash yourselves a bit."

 

Tony knew Pepper was paranoid about her cleanliness and would be relieved to clean up, so he wasn't surprised, that in her joy, she would forgot her act of pretending to be a man.

 

She forgot to put on her deep voice and exclaimed softly, "A wash would be heavenly! Thank you, Farmer Wilhelm!" 

 

Then she flushed and lowered her head as the Farmer started at her feminine tone.

 

Wilhelm opened his mouth to say something but Tony interjected smoothly to point at the house. "Farmer, I think your missus is calling you." 

 

Indeed, the Farmer's wife was halfway out of the window, gesturing at them and calling out, "Wilhelm, Wilhelm, come help me with the chicken!" The Farmer excused himself and ran back to his house. 

 

Tony covered his hand with his mouth to stop his laughter as Pepper exhaled with relief. 

 

"Consarn it! That was close!" she exclaimed cutely and he couldn't hold it in anymore, her swear making him laugh hard.

 

She smacked him lightly because he found it damn amusing.

 

"Tony, that's enough!"

 

Then the Farmer's two boys came bounding towards Pepper, squealing her name with glee.

 

"Pepper! Pepper!" They skidded to a halt, charmingly shy before Tony.

 

He grinned and knelt as Pepper took the boys by the hand. "Tony, this is Jeremiah...", she patted the older black-haired boy's head. "And this is Alfred or Alfie for short." She ruffled the blonde's tufty hair. 

 

He felt a pang in his soul as little Alfie smiled at him with a missing tooth, a button nose covered with freckles and sky-blue eyes, just like Pepper's.

 

_If I and Pepper had a son, would he look like this mischievous imp?_

 

He caught the boy around the waist and raised him high as he stood. Alfie whooped with joy and Tony raised him, to settle him around his shoulders. The boys were shrieking with laughter, Pepper smiled at him and Tony smiled back.

 

Then they heard the Farmer bellow and the boys giggled childishly. 

 

Alfie pulled on Tony's hair, steering him towards the back of the house. "This way! This way!" 

 

He obeyed and Pepper followed him, Jeremiah tugging her along. 

 

They were led to the back of the house, where a small water pump was in the middle of the stone yard. Behind the pump, was a shed.

 

Alfie excitedly jiggled on Tony's back and he set the little boy down. "Sir, let me show you what to do!"

 

The older Jeremiah snorted "I am sure they know how to take a bath! He smells so nice!" the boy said, pointing at Pepper. 

 

She smiled and Alfie, paying his brother no attention, decided to show them how to wash. He brought out a sponge from the shed and started to move the pump enthusiastically.

 

Tony stepped in to help him and the little boy held the sponge under the flowing water. He then moved the sponge to his chest but his brother imperiously shouted, "You need to take off your shirt first, dummy!"

 

Alfie scowled at him but quickly pulled off his shirt and rubbed the sponge with enthusiasm, all over his chest. 

 

Pepper was giggling but Tony kept a straight face as his older brother sighed with exasperation and took the sponge. Then he began to scrub his younger brother thoroughly. 

 

"It helps if one bather scrubs the other." he said solemnly to Tony as his younger brother wriggled like a fish under his patient scrubbing. "Why don't you two start? We mustn't be late for supper." 

 

Pepper looked at Tony wide-eyed but he smirked and began to unbutton his shirt. "Pepper, you can wash me." He said with a smile as he pulled off his shirt and draped it on a nearby stool.

 

She took a sponge from the shed and came back to the pump. Pepper used a little water to rinse out the sponge. Then she pumped hard to soak the sponge in water. 

 

She raised the sponge and Tony knew what she was going to do, so he closed his eyes, grinning widely. Sure enough, Pepper plopped the sponge down heavily on his head and squeezed it, soaking him thoroughly.

 

The little boys laughed wildly and he grinned through it as Pepper washed his hair and rubbed his shoulders with the sponge. He bent a little, to give her easier access. The water was cold and refreshing, especially since they had been working in the winter's sun for so long. 

 

She rubbed his chest thoroughly, hiding his Arc with the sponge from time to time. But the boys were too busy enjoying themselves with the water, to notice. 

 

They finished just as Pepper was soaping his chest and started to give her helpful instructions. 

 

"Pepper, clean behind his ears!"

 

"Is his belly button clean? Check for belly dust!"

 

"What about his neck... did you clean his shoulders?"

 

"Make sure every part is clean! Mama says you must scrub every part!"

 

She obliged them willingly, grinning widely as she scrubbed each and every inch of his chest with the soapy sponge. Mindful that they were in company and delicate company at that, Tony was exercising a tight control on himself. 

 

Pepper was enjoying his discomfort, he was sure of it, her eyes were sparkling with mischief at his predicament. She was rubbing concentric circles on his chest with the sponge, slow and steady, lingering over his nipples.

 

When she lowered the sponge to his hips, he caught her hand and looked into her sparkling azure eyes. Tony leaned closer and whispered against her ear, "You little minx, you would do well enough to leave that part of me alone..." 

 

Pepper whispered sultrily, "Well, my lord, we need to make sure every part of you is clean..." 

 

He grinned and murmured, "When it is your turn, I will be sure to do the same onto you, my lady."

 

She giggled and Tony glanced sideways at the boys who were drying themselves enthusiastically with a shared towel.

 

He muttered out of the corner of his mouth, "You are safe, Pepper, as long as your defenders are here." 

 

She flushed and Tony straightened. He filled the sponge with water and was about to move towards the shed, for some privacy. Then he heard footsteps ringing on the courtyard. 

 

Tony kept his back to the courtyard, because he wanted to keep his Arc hidden. 

 

He heard the Farmer call for the boys and the pitter-patter of little feet as they followed him. Then he turned around and got a chestful of wet sponge as Pepper threw her sponge at him with a giggle. 

 

Tony shook his head at her and raised both sponges in his hand. "My lady," he drawled, "You have no more firepower." 

 

Her eyes widened at that and he moved slowly towards the pump, taking his time to soak it with water. Then Tony aimed a wet sponge at Pepper. 

 

She covered herself with her arms and then lowered them, saying, "Okay, okay, I suppose that's fair, I threw one at you, so you deserve a throw as well. Just let me take off my shirt and my binding. I do not want them to get wet."

 

Pepper took off her shirt and the cloth wrapped around her breasts. She then closed her eyes and kept her arms at her sides, holding herself still in preparation for the wet sponge. 

 

Tony smiled softly. He moved closer to her and gently rubbed her with the sponge. She opened her eyes and he kissed her nose.

 

"I forfeit my throw." He whispered.

 

She smiled and kissed him back softly and slow, winding her arms around his neck, pressing her bare chest to his. They kissed like that for a long moment and then Pepper broke it off, exclaiming, "Tony, we will be late for dinner! Let's wash up quick!"

 

He laughed and followed her towards the shed. Pepper took off her clothes and quickly and effectively cleaned herself. Tony dried himself with a towel and watched the shadows of evening fall across the courtyard. 

 

He sighed and looked at Pepper quietly. There was something on his mind and he wanted to say it. 

 

"Pep..." he said hesitantly. She looked at him and Tony said slowly, "When this is all over..." 

 

At her confused look, he explained, "When we find Stane and his whatever, master, leader etc. and finish them off and free Cumbria and all that..." Tony took a deep breath, "I was thinking..."

 

He paused, going over his next words in his mind, because he did not want to sound stupid. Then Tony felt her hand on his. Pepper moved closer to him, her eyes gazing into his. "Yes, Tony?"

 

He swallowed, feeling overwhelmed by his emotions. "I thought I would give up these quests and adventures and... start a farm." 

 

"A farm?"

 

"Yes..." he continued now, on false bravado, "you have an inn and it needs fresh produce, doesn't it? To use for cooking food. So I thought I would buy some land near it and start a small farm..."

 

Tony looked at Pepper and said earnestly, "No more blood, no more swords... the simple life for me, growing carrots and potatoes, some chickens... a cow or two..." 

 

She just stared at him, wide-eyed, making him more nervous and he started to babble.

 

"I mean, it is not that I don't want to fight anymore, I want to help people, I do but I just want to live... I want to live in peace as well... I want to work soil with my hands, I want to give life, take care, nurture it, instead of cutting it down with a sword... besides, when we have children and we are going to have children, I do not want to leave them and go to war. I want to teach them and stay with them and watch them grow up."

 

"Pepper," he clasped her arms, "I know I am a warrior but I do not want to die as one, I want to die old in my bed, with you by my side, happy and at peace." 

 

She surprised him by hugging him tightly. "Tony," Pepper murmured, "your vision sounds so peaceful and beautiful. You will get your farm, Tony... never you fear..." 

 

He said quietly, "I did not tell you this because... you were upset at leaving and I did not want to trouble you but... today morning, I had a dream."

 

Pepper asked worriedly, "Tony, what was it about? Are you alright? Why didn't you say something?"

 

Tony looked into her deep blue eyes and said softly, "Have you ever had a dream... which felt so real, so solid and so true, that when you woke up, you were upset that it was just a dream... and you wanted that dream to be real..."

 

She looked at him quietly and he continued, "In my dream, I met a young girl with red hair and blue eyes and the power of fire within her." 

 

Pepper gasped and Tony smiled, saying, "Oh, she was just starting to learn the skill, she accidentally fired at Dummy and was upset. I knew her name, I knew her, Pepper, she was so real and so wonderful. She was our daughter, Elysande." 

 

"Elysande..." murmured Pepper softly, "I have heard that name before... I have read of it... but where? Anyway, then what happened?"

 

He looked up at the clear darkening sky, a smile growing on his face as he recalled the dream. "I called her Pumpkin. And we... I let my Flame out and just like you, she could control it. And she had a phoenix within her..." 

 

Tony looked back at Pepper and saw her eyes were moist with tears. "Oh Tony!" she exclaimed softly, "you dreamt of our child... and she was blessed with the power of Summac as well..." 

 

He hugged her and whispered, "She wanted to ride Balthazar, just like someone I know and was very good at arguing with me, again like her mother." 

 

Pepper giggled in his arms and he pulled back, touching his forehead to hers. "Pepper, when this is all over... I want... please... I want to have a baby with you... please, Pepper. I want a child." 

 

"Yes, Tony," she whispered back, "I want to bear your child... and our lives will know peace."

 

They stood there quietly for some time, holding each other as the sky grew black with night. 

 

Then the peacefulness was disturbed by the patter of feet running towards them and Tony quickly pushed Pepper behind him and held the towel up to his Arc.

 

Jeremiah came around the corner, saying loudly, "Sir! Pepper! Mother asks if you will join us for dinner?"

 

"Yes, we will. We will be right there."

 

The boy nodded and ran back.

 

Pepper quickly dried herself off as Tony changed into a set of clean clothes.

 

"Holding up dinner, Potts, with your long baths!" he mock scolded her. She grinned at him and he finished changing, to help her dress quickly. Then they both ran back to the main house, to have supper.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter soon after watching IW... and yeah, I am not ashamed to admit, the movie left enough of an impression on me, to want to give my medieval Tony, the same dream, the same hope of a farm and a child... far away from war and blood.


	45. Keeping Quiet in the Ox Shed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT Warning!

 

 

_When I am with you, we stay up all night._  
 _When you’re not here, I can’t go to sleep._  
 _Praise God for those two insomniacs!_  
 _And the difference between them._  
 - Rumi

 

 

Pepper listened carefully as she lay on the warm double blanket, staring up at the ceiling.

 

After a lovely simple dinner, Farmer Wilhelm had told them where they could sleep. One person could sleep inside with the boys on the floor. The other would have to manage in the oxen shed by sleeping on a high stack of hay.

 

_Of course Tony, being the gallant idiot, had to volunteer to sleep in the shed. He just had to! Well! I want to stay with him, so I'm just going to have to creep into the shed!_

 

She sat up slowly, being very careful, not to disturb Jeremiah and Alfred sleeping on either side of her. 

 

They were sleeping soundly, so emboldened by this, Pepper quietly scooted forward on her butt until she was not lying between them. Then she stood up slowly and crept away towards the front door.

 

She quietly let unhinged the lock and then heard a small voice whisper, "Pepper, where you going?"

 

Pepper turned, alarmed because she wasn't wearing her binding and her hair was spilling from her hat. Tiny Alfie was sitting up from the floor, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

 

"Sssh...." she said. Thinking fast, she gestured at her coat draped around her chest.

 

"It is cold, so I am taking this to Tony. Go back to sleep. There's a good lad."

 

He nodded and yawned, then dropped back to his pillow and was immediately asleep.  

 

Pepper opened the door and quickly slipped outside. Then she snuck around the right, towards the oxen shed and opened its gate.  

 

The shed was quiet and lit with just a single lamp, hung in the middle. She could make out the large outlines of the oxen in their stalls. A strong bovine smell was in the air and she shook her head to clear it. 

 

Then she saw another light shining at the end of the shed and Pepper began to make her way towards it, looking down to avoid the pats of oxen shit on the floor. 

 

Tony was lying back on a huge bale of hay and grass, still in his trousers and boots. Pepper smiled as she saw he had rumpled up his shirt, to use as a pillow for his head. He had draped his blanket around his shoulders and covered his face with his hat. 

 

_Is he asleep?_

 

Just then, an ox chose to defecate loudly right near her foot and Pepper quickly stepped to the side, with a loud gasp. 

 

Tony woke up at that, sitting up. He held out his lantern and then grinned broadly when he saw it was her. He waved at her and she waved back. 

 

Pepper raised her finger to her lips, urging him to be quiet. The walls were very thin and the farmer and his family were all sleeping in the house, whose wall was common with the shed. So if they spoke here, they could be heard. 

 

Tony nodded in understanding and stood up, coming to her, moving between the slumbering oxen. He leaned and whispered in her ear, "Pep, what are you doing here? It is late, you should be sleeping."

 

She whispered back, "Tony, I am too used to sleeping next to you. I can't sleep." She hugged him tightly, snuggling into his warm bare chest. 

 

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her hat. Then he whispered, "Pepper, this is just a shed, there is no bed in here. Just hay. You will be uncomfortable. Please go back to the house."

 

She stubbornly shook her head and he sighed loudly. Then Pepper leaned back and smiled up at him, raising her finger to his lips. Tony kissed her finger and she caressed his cheek. 

 

"By the way," he whispered as he held her to him, "Your choice in nightwear is fascinating." 

 

Pepper giggled. She was wearing one of Tony's long well-worn night shirts, so long for her that its hem came to her thighs. It was very soft with long sleeves, that she had rolled back. Her coat was around her for warmth and for hiding her breasts, their outline clearly visible through the thin shirt. She was also wearing his sheer white braies and had stuffed the front with a rolled-up linen towel to simulate a crotch.

 

Tony was staring with wonder at the tiny bulge in her pants and she tipped his chin upwards, so he met her eyes. 

 

"What's so interesting about my crotch, Ranger Stark?" she whispered sultrily. 

 

He whispered naughtily, a twinkle in his eyes, "Fake crotch. I never thought I would be aroused by a pair of braies with a fake crotch." 

 

Pepper giggled again. "Can we cuddle for five minutes?" she whispered.  

 

"Alright, just for five minutes and then you go back inside."

 

She nodded in agreement and Tony helped her navigate through the oxen rumps around them. She took off her hat and lay down on the soft hay, he lay down next to her. She shucked off her coat.

 

Then Pepper snuggled right up to him and Tony lifted his blanket to cover them both. She sighed with contentment and felt him grin against her cheek. 

 

For some time, they lay there quietly together, the oxen and hay all around them, while the wind blew outside. A particularly powerful gust rattled the thin wooden windows of the shed and Pepper pushed herself even more against Tony. 

 

He whispered in her ear, "Are you scared?"

 

She nodded and Tony tightened his grip on her. Pepper lifted her head up and kissed the corner of his mouth. He silently looked at her and she placed her hand on his Arc. 

 

Then the wind blew hard with a dreadful howl and she closed her eyes tightly in fear, burrowing deeper into Tony's chest. 

 

She felt him kiss her forehead and then her closed eyes tenderly. "Do not be scared, my love, I am here with you." he whispered lovingly and Pepper wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down for a kiss. 

 

She took his lips slowly with hers, moving over his mouth intimately. He kissed her back equally slowly and she felt his hand move around her back, holding her against him.

 

She was on her side, so she moved one of her legs between his. Then Pepper lowered one of her hands from his neck and stroked his chest, comforted by his warm hard flesh.

 

Tony broke off the kiss to lean his face against hers as she kept stroking his chest with her fingers gently. He trembled lightly and she kissed his neck. 

 

Then Pepper gasped as she felt a hot hand cupping her breast and rubbing its nipple. She was going to moan but Tony quickly captured her mouth. He undid two buttons to slid his warm hand into her long night shirt and touch her bare skin. She arched into his hand as he gently pinched her nipple between his fingers. 

 

She broke off the kiss and stared into his eyes blindly as his fingers teased her nipple till it was taut with passion. Tony smiled at her, drawing circles around the erect bud with his fingers. She mewled softly and he mischievously tsked at her. 

 

Then he whispered in her ear, "You need to be as quiet as a mouse, Pepper Potts. Or ..." he let go of her breast. 

 

She gasped and pulled his hand back onto it. He smiled at her and kissed her neck, his firm muscled chest rubbing against her soft one. Pepper propped herself up sideways on one elbow in the hay. Tony quickly undid her shirt to her waist, so her breasts were bared completely to him. 

 

Then he leaned forward, bent his head, cupped one breast in his hand and touched his lips to it. Pepper bit her lip hard to stop her moan as Tony sucked on it slowly, his mouth so moist and hot against her skin.

 

He pulled back and licked her nipple gently, tracing it with the tip of his tongue. She covered her mouth with her hand as he flicked the pointed tip lightly and then once again, closed his mouth over her breast and sucked on her gently. 

 

"Tony... Tony... please... I can't!", she whispered raggedly, her body shaking with need. 

 

Tony quickly sat up and pulled Pepper onto him, settling himself between her legs, her body lying on him.

 

"Am I too heavy?" she asked softly and he shook her head with a grin, tightening his arms around her. 

 

"You are as light as a cloud, my lady and equally sinfully soft." 

 

Then he raised his head and kissed her slowly, while his hands played with her breasts again. Pepper stretched her hands forward, over his head, as Tony made sweet love to her mouth. 

 

She felt her breasts swell under his touch, the feeling unbearably arousing. His hands were all over her body, touching her stomach, caressing her ribs, playing with her nipples, while his mouth kept moving under hers, kissing her passionately. 

 

He cupped her butt and squeezed it tightly, making her gasp with passion. His fingers lightly stroked her in the hollow between their cheeks and she shook her head helplessly, moving her mouth against his.

 

Then he broke off the kiss and moved himself down her chest. His beard scratched her throat and Pepper moaned softly. Tony lifted his head and looked at her chidingly. 

 

She nodding in understanding and he began to lave her nipple with his tongue. Pepper cradled the back of his head, supporting it as he licked her breasts with his moist tongue till she was panting with need. 

 

He rubbed his prickly chin against one erect tip and she pushed herself upwards, rubbing herself against his stomach. Tony bit her nipple hard then and then licked the hurt with his warm tongue, murmuring apologies to her skin.

 

He lowered himself beneath her even more and she was shocked when he started to kiss her stomach slowly, running his tongue around her belly button. Pepper pushed her head into the hay and closed her eyes tightly, struggling to control her moans.

 

He kissed her belly and then nipped at it gently, making her tighten herself. 

 

She opened her eyes quickly and propped herself on her elbows as Tony was now at her curls, gently tugging on them with his lips. Somehow her braies were around her knees.

 

_I am not going to make  a sound. I am not going to... oooo!!_

 

Pepper couldn't see him but she felt his mouth curve against her. She was burrowed into the hay, her lower body raised, with his warm face below it.

 

Then her heart pounded as she felt his tongue around her clit. He licked it hard and Pepper mewled, closing her eyes tightly at the sensation.

 

Then she felt Tony's fingers move on her thighs  and grip her butt hard. He cupped her backside, holding in her place as he tortured her clit with his agile tongue. Still propped on her elbows, shaking with the effort, Pepper bit her lip and took deep breaths as Tony licked her raw.

 

He pushed the nub with the base of his tongue and then flicked it and she pushed her hips into his face, wanting him even deeper. His hands were absently stroking the back of her thighs, his callused fingers rubbing against her sensitive flesh. They then moved upwards, to thrust into her womanhood from behind.

 

She gasped at that and felt his fingers dig into her butt as he lowered his tongue to lap at her, with long and hard strokes. Pepper shuddered and grasped at the hay as Tony mouth moved over her intimately until she felt swollen and so moist with need.

 

She had to do something. So she moved downwards until she was face to face with him. Pepper kissed Tony's wet mouth, tasting herself on his lips. She rubbed her hips against his, feeling his cock push into her through his thin pants.

 

She wriggled to push her braies off her legs and then kissing Tony all over his face, she undid his trousers and slid one hand in to palm him.

 

He gasped loudly and it was Pepper's turn to tsk at him as she stroked his hard throbbing member with her fingers. She felt the hot huge head of his cock gently, sliding her fingers over it and under it, feeling its underside. It pushed itself into her fingers and she pulled it gently from base to tip, rubbing its slit.

 

Tony bucked into her hand, thrusting himself upwards, murmuring her name like a prayer. 

 

She loved the way he gave himself over to her completely and blindly. Pepper cupped his balls gently and then rubbed his leaking slit. She kept touching him until he was erect and throbbing and so damn hard in her hands. 

 

She heard Tony whisper something and looked up at him. 

 

His eyes were bright, focused pools of brown, gazing into hers with dazed passion. "Claim me, Goddess... please..." he whispered tenderly. 

 

She felt her womb clench at his whispered plea and Pepper undid his pants, pulling his erect cock out. She knelt between his legs and he helped her push them down to his ankles.

 

Then Tony pulled out his sheath from his coat and she took it from his shaking hands. 

 

Pepper held his erect cock straight in one hand, feeling a shudder move through him as she quickly rolled the sheath onto him. Then she straightened, positioned herself over him and placed one hand on his Arc. 

 

She sank down hard onto his erect cock, feeling his hard virile length fill her to the hilt. Tony pushed his head back into the hay, murmuring tightly to himself. She bit her lip to stop from crying out at the delicious feel of him inside her.

 

Pepper placed her hands on his firm chest and began to move up and down, thrusting herself onto him. Tony moved with her in tandem, pushing his cock into her, whispering her name fervently. 

 

She lowered her head and kissed him blindly as he began to thrust upwards into her heavily, pushing his cock deeper. 

 

They moved together like that until she was so close to the edge and she could feel Tony holding himself back, waiting for her. 

 

Pepper stroked his nipples with her fingers and Tony gasped and moved his hand to their joined bodies. He gently pushed his finger into her. 

 

The added penetration broke her control and Pepper threw her head back and sighed loudly as she finally let herself go. Her eyes were closed, so she could see bursts of light underneath her closed eye lids as her body was wracked with wave after wave of release. 

 

She felt Tony spill his warm seed inside her and his muffed groan of passion. He trembled and shuddered within her and then she collapsed on his warm, heaving chest, taking deep breaths. 

 

Pepper kissed his Arc which was blazing blue in the dim light. She lay over him, enjoying his rough hairy legs against hers, his hard muscular chest moving her up and down with his deep breathing and his warm musky skin against her bare skin. 

 

"I claim you, Iron Knight..." she whispered to his shining Arc, "I claim you as mine, in this life and the next..."

 

"I am yours, Queen of my Heart, in this life and the next." he whispered solemnly to her. 

 

She smiled against his chest and then moved upwards to nuzzle his neck. He moved his arms around her and gently hugged her to him, kissing the side of her head. 

 

Pepper closed her eyes contentedly and then felt Tony chuckle, his chest rumbling beneath her. 

 

"What is it, Tony, what's so funny?"

 

"I think our passionate encounter, my love, has disturbed up the inhabitants of this barn. They are all glaring at us." 

 

She raised herself and looked sideways. Then Pepper covered her mouth to stop giggling because the oxen closest to them were staring straight at them. The nearest one twitched his ears at them in curiosity. 

 

Tony adjusted the blanket over them better and then placed his coat over them as well. He then pulled Pepper tighter against him. She looked at him questioningly and he murmured, "They are staring, Pep!"

 

She snorted with laughter as Tony scowled darkly at the oxen, one of whom bellowed loudly. 

 

"Ssssh... do not wake up the entire household! Go back to sleep!" He whispered urgently at it. 

 

She turned his head towards her. "Settle down, my lord. Let's go to sleep. I am tired from claiming you." 

 

Tony touched her nose gently. "Pepper, sweetheart, go back to bed."

 

"I am in bed, Tony." She said drowsily. "But you keep talking."

 

"No, I mean, go back to your bed. Inside."

 

Pepper opened one eye and glared at him. "I cannot sleep inside without you, Tony Stark. So either you join me in the house or you shush and go to sleep." 

 

He stroked her hair softly. "Pepper, it is warmer inside. You will be more comfortable." 

 

Pepper sighed and snuggled deeper into his chest, wrapping her arm around his shoulder. "Feels nice and warm and comfortable around here, thank you." 

 

He grinned and kissed the top of her head. "Well... then you need to wake up early and go back to the house in the morning. Before anyone catches you like this. All curvy and soft with your fake crotch." 

 

"Admit it, Tony... you like my fake crotch..." she whispered with a smile, drifting off to sleep. 

 

Just before she fell asleep, she felt Tony tighten his grip on her and whispered back, "I love you, Pepper... fake crotch and all... good night, my love."

 

And she lay there on top of her knight, finally falling asleep in his arms. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for this week. Next week, there won't be any uploads because I have to write the next few chapters.


	46. Castle Altenstein

 

 

After a long day of riding, they stopped at the broken down iron gates of Altenstein Castle. 

 

On a flat plain of grass, lay the ruins of what must have once been a magnificent castle. Now all that was left were broken stone walls, platforms and columns and a large crumbling tower. All covered liberally in dark green moss. 

 

Pepper stared at the ruins, trying to hide her horror.

 

"Tony... you want us to stay..." she gulped, "here for the night?" 

 

"Yes." He said cheerfully, dismounting and leading Balthazar through the open iron gates. "It is cool but not too cold. Since it is a clear night, we can enjoy the fresh open air as we sleep. And don't worry, Pepper, it is perfectly safe. There aren't any wild animals around. Many travelers have stayed in these ruins."

 

She decided to stay on her horse and rode through the gates, turning up her nose at the ruins around her.

 

"If you say so, my lord." She said skeptically, riding in step beside him.

 

"Ah I forget. My Queen has seen better castles and comes from a majestic one herself. How can the simple rustic appeal of Altenstein stand up to such comparison?" He said theatrically.

 

She snorted so loudly, that a nearby rabbit was disturbed and rushed away in the grass.

 

"Alright, my lord. Since you vouch so much for this castle, I shall not complain. Where exactly are we going to stay? Not in that crumbling tower, I hope."

 

"No, my Queen. The tower is unsafe because it may collapse any moment. But we shall be staying yonder." He pointed behind a wall and she raised herself in her saddle, trying to see what he was pointing at. Then Pepper gasped with awe.

 

Surrounded by a number of smaller broken down walls, was a large square stone platform, with four semi-intact walls and no roof. She could see it actually had three walls and one side was an ornate stone arc. Each wall had windows carved into the stone. The platform was reachable by a small staircase, covered with grass and daisies. 

 

Tony said, "The platform you see before you, Pepper, was the main banquet hall of the Castle. It is also the only structural part of the entire castle that still stands. And it shall be our abode for tonight." 

 

"Come on, Tony, I want to take a closer look!" she said impatiently. 

 

"Well then, you better dismount and go ahead on foot. Give me Aurora's reins. There is a lot of broken stone hidden in the grass and I do not want the horses to break a shoe."

 

She slid off Aurora and broke into a wild run, dashing towards the stone structure, feeling the light breeze blow in her face. Pepper took off her hat and let her hair spill free, as she ran, happy to spread her legs after the long day in the saddle.

 

She reached the steps, panting lightly and waved at Tony, as she watched him lead the horses through the grass. 

 

Pepper climbed the steps and walked under the ragged stone archway, to enter the square hall. She looked up at the endless black starry sky ceiling, the stars twinkling down at her picturesquely. The hall was as large as the entire courtyard and main living hall of Stark Keep. 

 

As Tony had mentioned, the walls were in a pretty decent condition. The hall was bare except for one or two stray pieces of old furniture. A faded banner hung on one wall, the cloth too worn out from time, to make out what had been depicted on it.  
She squealed with delight because there was a fire hearth in one corner of the hall, complete with firewood. 

"Does this castle please my Queen?" She heard Tony mischievously ask, from behind her.

"Oh Tony! It's so charming! Just right for the two of us!" Pepper turned to see him enter the hall. 

He chuckled and came towards her, holding one saddle bag. "I let the horses graze freely, they will return to us when they are done." 

Tony stretched his arms out, with a deep sigh. "Anyhow, it is a clear crisp night, so I am not worried. Now..." he rubbed his hands together, "what is for supper? I am starving."

She dug around in the saddle bag, exclaiming with joy as she pulled out a small bag. 

"Tonight's dinner menu is..." Pepper held up the bag, "potatoes..." She giggled at Tony's grimace. "And, my lord... chicken!" She pulled out a small chicken, wrapped in cheesecloth.

"Chicken!" shouted Tony with glee. "Why didn't you say so! Let me start the fire!" 

A few minutes later, she and Tony sat before the slowly burning hearth, their chicken and potatoes roasting on its grill. Tony had found two intact stools from the other end of the hall for them to sit on.

Pepper took a deep breath and asked, "Tony, how much further do we have to ride?" 

He looked at her simply. "Tomorrow we should be at the borders of Cumbria. Then onwards to Lake Trinos and then the backside of Cumbria Castle."

She swallowed hard, realizing their journey was nearly at its end. 

_There is no telling what is going to happen... no matter how much we train or prepare... we simply do not know what we are up against. The day I face Stane... is nearly upon me... and I am still scared._

Pepper felt a gentle nudge and looked at Tony. He grinned at her and asked casually, "So Pepper, what type of wedding do you want?"

She looked at him in confusion, her melancholy thoughts still with her. "Wedding?"

"Well..." Tony said slowly, "when this is all over... there is going to be a wedding, Potts... and I know that most women plan their wedding as little girls, so do you have any such dreams in mind?"

Pepper said softly, "Tony, I ... I do not know if we should plan a wedding... I mean..." she looked into the fireplace, trying to control her fear, "I do not want to be morbid but... Tony," she whispered, "we do not know if we will survive our fight with Stane. To think about a wedding..." she lowered her head, not knowing how to continue.

She felt Tony's warm hand hold hers in her lap and squeeze them gently. Pepper lifted her head to look into his soft brown eyes, specks of brightness dancing in their molasses-colored depths, reflecting from the firelight. 

"Pepper..." he said gently, "I agree, we do not know what the future might hold... Stane may take our lives... But my love, he cannot take away our dreams, our freedom or our feelings for each other..." 

She had to agree with him there. "I know that, Tony. And believe me, I agree to that."

Tony smiled slowly at her. "Then what is the harm in dreaming? As long as I breathe, I dream and I hope. You, Pepper Potts..."

 

He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it tightly, his eyes not leaving hers, "A love like yours... is something I never even dreamed of having. And for being blessed with it, I will remain eternally grateful. Alas, I am but a man... and I am greedy for more... so I dreamed of a child, our child. And I will do whatever it takes to make that dream a reality. Cheer up, my love, Death may be before us tomorrow but we have tonight and we have each other and our dreams. And that is something it cannot take away from us."

His words touched something deep inside her, pushing aside her fears. Pepper lifted her hand to his jaw and cupped it firmly, rubbing her thumb across his prickly beard. Tony leaned into her caress and she leaned forward, kissing his brow.

 

She whispered against his skin, "You and me, a small church in the sunshine and a short service, surrounded by a few of our closest friends. That's how I picture us getting married." 

As she pulled back, Pepper giggled at the look of shock on Tony's face. 

"Why are you so shocked, Tony? Let me guess. You thought I would want to be married in the huge cathedral... with an Archbishop presiding the service and esteemed guests from all corners of the land."

 

Tony continued for her, "And afterwards, there would be a parade through the streets of the city, where the townspeople can see the newly married couple. And then a lavish feast in a huge hall for all the esteemed guests, drinking and eating till the wee hours of the morning." 

 

She shook her head at him. "Tony, that happens when one monarch weds another monarch."  

 

He nodded. "I see. And here a Queen is marrying a nobody." 

 

Pepper squeezed his jaw and shook him slightly. "A knight is marrying a lady. That's it. No royalty. Me and you getting married in a nice simple ceremony with our close friends."

 

She touched her forehead to his and closed her eyes, sighing. "Just picture it. A sunny day, flowers and rice streaming down on us as we walk from the church, hand in hand, finally as Lord and Lady Stark." 

 

He whispered back, "And then there will be a dance." 

 

Pepper pulled herself back and smiled at him with delight. "Really, Tony? We can have a dance? I thought you hated dancing."

 

He smiled at her lovingly. "I hated dancing with fancy court ladies and noblewomen."

 

"However..." he touched her nose lightly, "I love dancing with you, Pep. In fact..."

 

Tony stood up and she looked at him. "The chicken and potatoes need to roast. So that leaves with time for ourselves. And we are in an esteemed castle, run down though it is."

 

He bowed regally at the waist, extending his hand towards her. "May your humble knight have this dance, my Queen?"

 

Then he said wryly, "Actually, I am not even a knight anymore. Without a sovereign to serve under, I cannot be a knight. I do not why I keep saying it."

 

Pepper looked at Tony and something in his words jarred her. She took his hand and stood up, saying softly, "You do not serve King Leoric anymore. Neither are you a knight of Patait."

 

"That is right, I serve no one." He said with a smile. 

 

"But aren't you my knight, Lord Stark?"

 

Tony's eyes darkened and he said solemnly, "I am. I am ever at your service, my Queen. I swear it."

 

"Then I am going to do something that I should have done a long time ago." 

 

Pepper let go of his hand and moved towards her saddle bag. From it, she pulled out her new broadsword, the one which Tony had made just for her.

 

She unsheathed it and went back to Tony, who widened his eyes. 

 

"Pepper..."

 

"Lord Stark, do you recognize me as the rightful Queen of Cumbria?" She asked him quietly. 

 

"I do." He said with a firm nod.

 

"Then kneel, Lord Stark."

 

Tony knelt on one knee before her and bowed his head. 

 

She raised her sword and lightly tapped his right shoulder and then his left with it. "Do you swear, Lord Anthony Stark, to serve me, Queen Virginia Potts of Cumbria?"

 

"I do, Your Highness." he whispered.

 

"Do you swear to protect me with your sword?"

 

"I do."

 

Pepper sheathed her sword and said, "Rise, Lord Stark, as a Knight of Cumbria." 

 

Tony stood up and looked at her quietly. Then he took her hand and bowed over it, kissing it lightly. "My life and my sword are yours, my Queen. I will restore your throne to you or die trying."

 

His solemn words scared her and Pepper pulled him hard against her, hugging him. She whispered softly, "Tony, I don't care for my throne. All I want is you and your love." 

 

He hugged her back and she sighed with contentment at the feel of his strong arms around her. Tony kissed her ear and his beard tickled her, making her giggle. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the lack of updates... and my excuses are horrible, so I will write none.
> 
> Two more chapters tomorrow.
> 
> Altenstein is a real run down castle in Bavaria, Germany


	47. One Last Moonlight Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT warning...

 

Tony then let Pepper go but held on to her hand, looking at her with happiness. 

 

She said firmly, "So, Lord Stark, your first duty as a Knight of Cumbria, is to dance with your Queen." 

 

He bent over her hand and kissed her fingers reverently, his eyes never leaving hers. "It would be an honor, my Queen." 

 

Tony straightened and she stepped into the circle of his arms, placing one hand on his shoulder and the other clasping his. He placed his broad warm hand on her hip and the other squeezed hers. 

 

"We have no music but that's never stopped old dancing partners such as you and I before." He whispered to her, brown eyes darkening as they gazed into hers.

 

Before she could reply, Tony twirled her quickly, making her gasp with joy. He moved her slowly and gently as the moonlight shone down on the ruins, illuminating the stone floor in silvery ethereal light.

 

Pepper smiled as they danced silently over the gleaming stone floor, over the shadows cast through the stone windows, moving down the length of the hall, away from the fire. 

 

But there was a burning question at the back of her mind that just wouldn't go away, so she cleared her throat and asked lightly, "So Lord Stark," trying to be as casual as possible, "just how many Queens have you danced with?"

He chuckled and whispered against her ear, "Only you, my Queen, only you and that is the way it shall remain till the end of my days." 

Pepper wouldn't have admitted it to anyone but she was pleased to no end, with his answer. 

She looked at him from beneath her lashes.

"I just..." she whispered, feeling conscious about what she was going to say, "I just asked because... I know you have spent more time in a royal court than I have and you must have danced with countless worldly noblewomen, so I was just... curious, I suppose..." 

Tony's response was to pull her closer against him, his hand moving from her hip to the small of her back. Pepper looked up at him, feeling so comforted by his warm hard body against hers. 

He whispered, "Pepper, yes, I have danced with a lot of, as you put it, worldly noblewomen in courts across the land but..."

Tony touched his lips to her forehead. "All pale in comparison to you, my love... trust me, Pepper... you are unlike any other woman I have ever known... and I am blessed to have you..."

She felt her eyes moisten at his soft words and Tony grinned widely at her. 

 

"Hey now, no tears, Potts!" 

 

He twirled her once again, making her shriek with glee, tears forgotten.

 

"I love it when you do that, Tony!" She exclaimed as he masterfully guided her into a neat turn, by the corner of the hall. 

 

"I know Pepper, do you like it if I do this?" He asked and quickly caught her by the waist and lifted her, raising her towards the sky.

 

She clutched his shoulders and closed her eyes, the bright light from the Moon, shining beneath her closed lids. 

 

Then Pepper felt Tony lower her and she bent her head to brush his lips with hers as she descended back to the floor. She felt her feet touch the floor but didn't let go of the intoxicating man in her arms, kissing her so tenderly with his firm warm lips, his woodsy scent filling her senses and his strong firm body pressed to hers. 

 

She wound her fingers in his hair and touched her tongue to his, feeling his body tremble at her touch. They kissed for a wonderfully long moment, lips moving each other passionately.

 

Tony finally pulled back, gasping for air and Pepper smiled, touching her own lips with wonder.

 

"To answer your question, Lord Stark, yes, yes, a thousand times, yes! I love it when you lift me to the stars!"

 

She soothed his ruffled hair back into place as he caught his breath. 

 

They gazed into each other's eyes, Tony lifting Pepper's hand to his mouth, to kiss it. Then a loud popping sound disturbed them and they turned quickly to look at the fireplace. 

 

Pepper giggled as Tony tensed and pushed her behind him quickly. 

 

"What the hell! Pepper, get behind me!"

 

"Tony..." she said, now laughing as he looked around suspiciously, fists raised defensively, "It is just the potatoes, my lord. A potato burst on the fire."

 

He glanced back at her and she took his hand and pulled him towards the fire. 

 

"Yes, Tony, it is that. I think the potatoes are overheated. We should eat now. Come on." 

 

They walked back to the fire, hand in hand. Just as she suspected, the potatoes were bursting from their skins but the chicken had cooked right.

 

So she lifted one wooden skewer of chicken from the fire and handed it to Tony. He sat down with it but waited for her to move the potatoes to a tin plate. Then Pepper picked up her own skewer and sat down, on the stool next to him. 

 

They ate silently with gusto as the chicken was juicy and tender and they were both damn hungry. Pepper divided the potatoes equally and they ate them as well. 

 

Tony finished before her because he had gobbled his food up as usual. He stood up and set about cleaning up and preparing their bedding.

 

Pepper finished eating as well and added some more wood to the fire. She sat contentedly in front of the burning fire, smiling to herself. Tony finished his work and sat down beside her. He put his arm around her shoulder and she leaned on him happily. 

 

Then Pepper decided to tease him. She mischievously said, "By the way, my lord, for our wedding dance, I thought I would ask Magdalene to sing." 

 

As she expected, Tony shifted abruptly, turning to stare point-blank at her. "Pepper, sweeting, you can't be serious!" He said incredulously. 

 

"Why not, Tony?" she said innocently. "Maggie sings well. We have heard her sing before, at the Town Hall, remember... for our engagement."

 

He opened and shut his mouth and then said slowly, "Pepper, she was sloshed beyond measure. And you, sweetheart, were so tipsy, that you have mistaken her drunken warbling for tuneful singing." 

 

Pepper nearly fell off her stool with laughter at Tony's words and chagrined expression. 

 

Trying to catch her breath, she said, "Oh Tony! I am so going to tell Maggie, you said that about her singing, when we see her again!"

 

He shook his head in horror. "Then my sweet, there will be a wedding instead of a funeral. And she will definitely, sing at my funeral." 

 

Pepper giggled and caught his jaw, pulling him closer to kiss him tenderly. She whispered against his lips, "Everyone adores you, my lord. Especially Magdalene. After all, you were the Village's most eligible bachelor until I claimed you for my own." 

 

Then she gasped as Tony  nibbled on her bottom lip, making sure to rub his beard against her sensitive skin.

 

"Pepper," he murmured as his lips grazed her cheek and then moved to her ear, "My queen, I am utterly and completely yours."

 

He took her hand and placed it on his Arc, kissing her ear as she feverishly moved against him.

 

"Take me, love me, my knight." She cried out as he took her earlobe between his teeth and bit it gently. 

 

Tony lifted his head, his molasses brown eyes dark with passion, gazing into hers hotly. She moistened her lips and he lowered his gaze to them, growling low in his throat.

 

"Yes, my queen." He whispered and quickly pulled her onto his lap. She wound her legs around his waist, her fingers playing with his hair as she tilted his head slightly and took his lips hard, her tongue mating wildly with his.

 

Tony wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him tightly, pressing his muscular warm body against her. 

 

Pepper kept kissing him passionately, dimly aware that his hand was moving over her chest. She let his lips go, leaning her forehead against his, breathing hard as she watched him unbutton her shirt. 

 

He gently tugged it out of her trousers and pushed it off her shoulders. She moved her hands behind her to help him take it off. But instead of pulling it off her completely, Tony pushed the material down to her elbows.

 

Pepper looked at him curiously and then felt a slow warmth seep through her veins at his heavy-lidded look of passion. His eyes searched hers and she shuddered with excitement at what he was silently asking for.

 

She nodded eagerly, aware that her arms were locked behind her, thanks to the shirt's sleeves stuck at her elbows. This meant her chest was exposed to him completely and she couldn't touch him in return. 

 

Tony clasped her by the arms, holding her upright and Pepper flushed with arousal and shyness as his glittering eyes raked her bared breasts slowly, his jaw clenching as she felt her nipples tighten under his sensual gaze. He lowered his eyes to her stomach and with one finger, lazily stroked her belly button.

 

She moaned and wriggled, so he cupped her cheek with one hand, the other still supporting her back. He used his thumb to rub her bottom lip softly.

 

Pepper licked his finger and felt his body harden against her. He let go of her lips and moved his hands around her back, standing up swiftly. 

 

Her legs were wrapped around his hips and Tony hugged her to him as he carried her to their bedding and lowered her gently down onto the soft blanket. 

 

Pepper sat cross-legged, arms behind her and watched as Tony slowly took off his own shirt. He then pulled off his trousers and bries, sitting down cross-legged before her, completely naked. 

 

Her fingers itched to touch the muscular taut male body before her, glistening golden from the light of the fire. Tony grinned at her and then bent forward and undid her trousers, pulling them off her. 

 

Then he gently lifted her back onto his lap. He moved his hands behind her to massage her elbows and asked with concern, "Pepper, are your arms numb, should I take this shirt off?"

 

She shook her head quickly and rubbed her chest roughly against his, her pointed nipples brushing his tiny male ones. Tony groaned loudly and clasped her arms tightly.

 

"Sweetheart," he whispered raggedly, "slow down..." he bent his head to kiss her neck and she trembled as his teeth grazed her soft flesh. 

 

"Besides," Pepper heard him softly, "Who is claiming whom here?"

 

"You are, my lord, you are claiming me..." she whispered tightly, closing her eyes as his lips moved down her throat to her collarbone and nibbled on it.

 

She felt him smile against her skin and then Tony tilted her back slightly, so that he could kiss her breast bone. She opened her eyes when she felt his warm hand cup one of her breasts and squeeze it softly. 

 

Pepper looked down at Tony's bronzed fingers around the pale globe of flesh, his thumb rubbing her nipple. She trembled again and he whispered darkly, "So soft and fits my palm so rightly."

 

He tightened his grip and she gasped. Tony kissed her cheek softly as his hand kept playing with her breast. 

 

Pepper whispered, "Please, my lord, please..." 

 

"Do you want more?" He whispered against the corner of her mouth as he pressed his thumb against her nipple. She nodded blindly and he gently moved his hands to the middle of her back, supporting her as she tilted backwards.

 

Pepper sighed loudly as Tony lowered his head to one of her breasts and took her nipple in his mouth. He sucked it hard and she cried out at the feel of his wet hot mouth on her flesh. Then he bit it gently and licked the hurt with his tongue, whispering her name.

 

He transferred to his attention to the other breast and Pepper shivered as she felt his tongue lave at her other nipple and then tease the tip until it was painfully erect. He then nibbled around it, making small bites on the sensitive flesh, so she moaned loudly. 

 

Pepper felt herself being lowered backwards even more as Tony made love to her breasts, teasing her mercilessly with his warm agile tongue. His warm mouth moved downwards to her abdomen and she felt him kiss her belly button. 

 

Then he slowly traced its outline with his tongue, dragging the tip along her taut stomach and she pushed her head hard against the floor and writhed against him. 

 

"My lord!" she gasped out as his warm lips grazed her stomach, her flesh clenching with the sensation. His hands were holding her hips and he dug his fingers into her buttocks, holding her against his mouth. 

 

"God's teeth, Pepper!" Tony whispered hotly against her skin as he nipped her gently, bent over to reach her stomach. "You could tempt an angel into sin with your lush body and passion..."

 

Then she felt him grin against her flesh. "But I am no angel, sweetheart..." 

 

Pepper felt Tony gently lay her down, such that her head and the top of her body was lying on the blanket below. Then he raised her lower half.

 

She watched, her heart racing as he loomed above her. Tony hoisted her legs onto his shoulder and then, with his hands cupping her butt, lifted her hips to his face. 

 

His beard brushed against the sensitive skin of her inner thighs and Pepper murmured incoherently at the multiple prickles of sensation moving through her body.

 

Tony, sensing her turmoil, purposefully rubbed his jaw against one thigh and she cried out loudly. 

 

"Easy, sweeting, easy..." she heard his whisper and then Pepper lost all train of thought as she felt the hot moist tip of his tongue press slowly against her clit. 

 

"Tony! My lord!" She amended quickly, writhing against his hands as his tongue licked her clit slowly. "Please!"

 

She twisted her fingers in the shirt fabric as Tony lowered her hips slightly to nibble on her mound, pulling her nether hair gently between his teeth. He then swiped his tongue across her clit again and Pepper saw stars.

 

"My queen, do remember you can't come until I say so..." She heard him say from far away.

 

The next few minutes passed in a sensual blur as Tony licked her clit raw, using long slow licks and short, hard presses, with his tongue. She could do nothing but feel and cry out as her hands were beneath her, immobilized and he had her by the hips. 

 

Tony kissed her clit and then gently drew it into his mouth, sucking on it slowly. Pepper bucked her hips against him, gasping and he tightened his grip on her hips, to lick her core intimately. 

 

Now Pepper was so wet and swollen with need that even the slightest caress could send her over the edge. As if to prove her right, Tony gently blew onto her womanhood, making every nerve tighten in response and she whispered raggedly, "My lord... please! Have mercy on me... I can't take it... "

 

Tony gently kissed her left thigh and said softly, "I love you, Pepper... I will not torture you any more, you may come."

 

She was going to say she could control herself a little longer, when she felt his tongue lap at her and then, flick her clit hard. Pepper let herself go, Tony holding her shaking hips as her release swept through her powerfully, making her shudder wildly with its force. 

 

She closed her eyes and kept saying his name, feeling his strong hands steady her as she came apart, with his head between her legs. 

 

Pepper felt herself being lowered to the blanket, her body soft and pliant, nearly boneless from her spent passion. She slowly opened one eye to see Tony smiling at her, as he stroked her thigh with one hand.

 

Pepper lowered her gaze to his hips, where his other hand was slowly touching himself. She moistened her lips, whispering, "May I do that, my lord?"

 

"No, Pepper," he whispered back, "You are just going to watch me."

 

She was confused by his words. Tony just grinned at her and moved forward towards her. He pulled the shirt off her elbows and then down her hands, freeing her. Then he gently brought her hands to her stomach and began to massage her elbows. 

 

Pepper sighed with pleasure as his fingers tenderly rubbed her flesh, reducing the stiffness in her arms. 

 

"Tell me where it hurts, Pepper." he asked with concern.

 

"It is just a little stiff, my lord"

 

Tony huffed with annoyance. "I am sorry, I shouldn't have left them behind you for so long... It was thoughtless of me..."

 

She raised one hand to caress his jaw. Pepper looked deep into his eyes and whispered, "The stiffness is minimal and well worth the pleasure you give me, my lord... and the regard you have for me..."

 

His eyes darkened as her hand stroked his beard, her thumb moving over his hair softly.

 

"You are all I have, Pepper... and your love means a lot to me too."

 

Then he tensed as she rubbed her knuckles over his jaw slowly, feeling his beard hair prickle against her skin. Tony caught her hand and kissed her palm fervently. She gasped as his tongue lazily licked her fingers. 

 

Pepper closed her eyes, a smile growing on her face as he slowly took one of her fingers into his mouth and bit on it gently. 

 

Then she felt her hand leave his mouth and opened her eyes. Tony held her arms straight by her wrists and gently pushed them back, arranging them over her head, stretched out.

 

He firmed his grip on her wrists and looked down at her. "You are going to keep these there, until I say so." 

 

She nodded, her pulse quickening as he moved back to sit on his knees, between her legs. He held his semi-erect cock in one hand.

 

"My lord, why are you touching yourself, when I can..."

 

Tony pursed his lips, trying unsuccessfully to hide his smile. "Oh, I am not touching myself, my inquisitive Queen, I am going to touch you..."

 

Then he slowly hovered over her, making sure to rest his member on her stomach. She clenched herself at the feel of its warm firm length on her skin, twitching slightly against her soft flesh. 

 

Tony moved forward, rubbing himself against her abdomen and Pepper gasped with pleasure at the sensation.

 

"It feels so good..."

 

"No, sweetheart," he growled out and moved back slowly, dragging his cock backwards, "you feel so good."

 

Tony began to move back and forth like that, rubbing himself against her stomach. She could feel his cock harden slowly with each forward and backward moment, her flesh branded by its excruciatingly slow caress against her.

 

He had closed his eyes as he moved back and forth, his mouth slightly open, breathing hard and whispering her name. 

 

Then Tony quickened his rocking and she pushed her hips upwards trying to increase the pleasure from his movements. Her blood pooled in her stomach and she felt the aching tightness grow in her core as his throbbing member moved against her skin. 

 

He moved away from her and she made a little noise in her throat. Then Pepper moistened her lips as she watched Tony put his linen sheath on his turgid cock, hissing slightly as he did so. 

 

She shuddered as she felt his broad hands cup her backside and raise her hips. Pepper moaned as Tony slowly sheathed himself within her, filling her inch by inch.

 

She raised her hands to move them towards him but controlled herself in time and held on the blanket beneath her. Tony grinned at her and whispered, "Good girl..."

 

Then he withdrew himself and thrust into her heavily again, making her moan anew. He closed his eyes, rocking his hips against her in hard powerful thrusts, his hands holding her against him. 

 

Pepper could feel his muscular hairy thighs beneath her soft ones, creating a delicious friction between their bodies as he moved himself within her. This added to the tension building within her.

 

Just as she was managing to control herself, Tony shifted and whispered, "Sweeting, wrap your legs around me, please." 

 

She did as he said, gasping as he moved over her, the change in position thrusting him even deeper into her. Pepper was mewling now as Tony's hips pounded hers relentlessly. 

 

"My lord... please!" She pleaded and his eyes locked gazes with hers.

 

Tony clenched his jaw and shuddered as he stopped moving. He bent, touching his forehead to hers and whispered raggedly, "Pepper, my queen... I thank all the gods that you have blessed me with your love... My heart is forever yours, in this life and the next..."

 

His tender words made her tighten herself around him and he kissed her nose, his body shuddering against her. 

 

"Let go and join me in the stars, my love"... he whispered as he took her lips hard and thrust inside her heavily. 

 

Pepper closed her eyes, her heart racing as she let herself go, her hands feverishly moving over Tony's back. She tugged his hair lightly as her release racked her in one powerful wave after the other. Tony groaned loudly, his lips still touching hers and shuddered under her hands. 

 

Then she came back to Earth, looking up at the numerous twinkling pinpricks of light above her, the stillness of the night, making her heartbeat sound so loud. As she stared, the pinpricks sharpened into stars in the inky black night sky.

 

Tony rolled over and lay down beside her, his hand stroking her forehead. He pushed her hair back and kissed her temple. She turned into him and nestled herself in the crook of his arm, one hand possessively placed on his Arc.

 

Pepper whispered, "Death may be before us tomorrow but we have tonight and we have each other and our dreams."

 

She looked into her knight's soulful dark brown eyes and smiled, knowing this to be true.

 

And so the lovers slept under a blanket of stars, unafraid of what tomorrow may bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love it when they dance... and I love writing them dance... *sigh* but sadly, this is going to be their last dance for a while. 
> 
> No uploads next week, sorry.


	48. It Came From Lake Trinos

 

 

_It is vain for the coward to flee; death follows close behind; it is only by defying it that the brave escape._  Voltaire

 

 

It was early afternoon by the time, Tony and Pepper finally reached the border of Cumbria. It wasn't snowing but the air was chilly and thick. They stood at the gate of the border crossing, the outpost seemingly deserted. 

 

"It seems," he said, looking around at the abandoned guard posts and watch tower, eerily silent and empty, "Stane and his whatever, are not scared of visitors. Or maybe they do not have any guards, even remotely human, to stand watch."

 

Pepper was oddly quiet and he saw she was looking up at the watch tower.

 

He rode over to her and asked, "Pepper, what is the matter?"

 

She pointed upwards and Tony gasped at the huge red banner hanging from the watch tower's deck. Against a black background, was a giant grey snake, coiled to strike, red eyes gleaming on the blackness

 

He swore under his breath and looked at her. Pepper swallowed hard and lowered her head. "We are in his territory now." She whispered.

 

"Hey!" Tony said harshly and she looked up at him. "Pep, now is not the time to lose our nerves. We are going to put an end to this now. We are going to free Cumbria from this,", he pointed at the banner, "this monstrosity!"

 

She straightened and Tony saw a steely glint enter Pepper's blue eyes. In a quick movement, she raised her hand and shot a bolt of fire at the banner. 

 

It caught on fire and started to burn. Pepper stared at the flames and said quietly, "You are right, Tony, no more time for self-pity or fear. We are in the monster's den. We are going to set it alight and watch it burn." 

 

He moved Balthazar closer to her horse and clasped her shoulder. Tony whispered in her ear. "Together, my love, together. It is not far now."

 

He saw the corner of her mouth tilt up and Pepper softly kissed his cheek. "Together, my lord... "

 

Then they rode out of the camp and on the gravelly road, towards the inland of Cumbria.

 

Tony looked around as the horses galloped over the gravel. They were entering deep lush forestland, trees and shrubs on both sides of the road. The undergrowth was so thick that he could not see past it.

 

_The endless Forest of Torquin._

 

The trees were so tall and thick, that the road was enveloped in shadow. He was starting to get nervous and lifted out his sword from his saddle bag. He tied it to his belt and saw Pepper had done the same with her sword. Her crossbow was slung across her back.

 

They rode on for another four leagues, the forest seemingly endless. Finally they came to a small hill. Pepper stopped her horse and Tony reined in Balthazar. 

 

Ahead, some distance away in the horizon, he could see a tall stone tower with a conical red roof, rising above the forest land before them. 

 

Pepper whispered, "Cumbria Castle. We are so close." 

 

Tony observed the lay of the land and said "How close are we? A day, an hour?"

 

"I should say 5 hours away." 

 

"So if we ride on straight..."

 

"Then we should land right in front of the main gate of the town." Pepper widened her eyes. "Which is something we do not want to do."

 

"No. We must circle around and go to Lake Trinos. Set up camp, rest for the night and then start scouting the castle tomorrow." 

 

She nodded and pointed to her left. "I guess we ride this way, then?"

 

"Yes. Take the lead please, Pepper, the road is narrow and I need you to set a path for me and Balthazar to follow."

 

Pepper clicked her horse's reins and Tony followed her at a slower pace as she rode through the thinning underbrush and shrubbery. Leaves and dirt crackled as Balthazar heavily stomped his way after Aurora. 

 

"How much further, Pepper?" he yelled after her, aware that his horse was tiring. 

 

"Not much, Tony!" She turned back and yelled. "Nearly there in fact!"

 

He patted Balthazar's mighty neck and whispered to him, "Not far, old boy... then some nice grass for you and a restful night, alright?" 

 

His horse whinnied and surged on. The trees had started to lessen and Pepper finally came to a stop. Tony saw her and then tensed because she held up her hand in warning. Pepper quickly dismounted and pulled her crossbow off her back, to hold it in firing position. 

 

He reined in Balthazar and jumped off, quietly unsheathing his sword. He stood behind her, trying to see what had alerted Pepper.

 

Lake Trinos loomed in front of them, dark blue water serenely still, surrounded picturesquely by trees. It was nestled in a dip in the land and its grassy bank was at a gentle slope, leading down to the clear water. 

 

Tony was confused. "What is it, Pep? What do you see?" he whispered to her, scanning the lake and its surroundings.

 

Pepper shook her head lightly. "I felt... I thought I saw something moving in the water. I thought...", she lowered her crossbow and pushed her hair back, sighing loudly. 

 

She turned to face him, her blue eyes wide and fearful. "I am sorry, Tony, I am simply jittery. Ignore me."

 

He sheathed his scimitar and held her gently. "Let me catch you a nice lunch and then we can settle down and relax for a while. Why don't you set up camp, till then?"

 

Pepper smiled and asked, "What's for lunch, handsome?" 

 

Tony said with a wide grin, "If I tell you, you will not let me catch it, so I will catch it, clean it and cook it. You simply start a fire, lay out some of that nice ale we brought with us and get comfortable. Tony Stark is the Maggie today, is that clear, Madam Potts?"

 

He kissed her nose and she smiled. 

 

He put his sword back into his saddle bag and instead, took his dagger and hunting knife, tying them to his belt. "Pepper, I need your crossbow please." 

 

She handed it to him. "Leave the horses free, they need to graze." he called out as he walked into the forest.

 

Tony wanted to hunt something light and small for lunch, like some rabbits or a pheasant. He was used to being on the road, hunting and foraging for food, where it came. But he knew Pepper was too squeamish to actually hunt something and clean it and then eat it. So he decided to spare her from the unpleasantness of hunting and do it himself. 

 

He settled down in a bush and raised the crossbow, waiting for his prey to cross his path.

 

* * *

 

Pepper stood up and kicked dirt onto the fire to put it out. She and Tony had finished eating a nice lunch of grilled rabbit and wild carrots, cooked on an open fire. 

 

Tony was looking for the horses, whistling to get Balthazar's attention. The giant black horse came towards him and Tony held out a carrot. Balthazar chomped it up eagerly and then Aurora shyly stepped forth and daintily took a carrot as well.

 

He smiled as the white horse ate from his hand and Pepper had to ask, "Tony, why are you smiling so?"

 

"Aurora is just as shy as her rider, when I first met her." He stroked the horse's muzzle tenderly. "And just as soft and beautiful." He whispered, looking straight at Pepper.

 

She grinned with pleasure and picked the cooking pan to clean it.

 

Tony quickly came to her side and took the blackened vessel from her hand. "Pep, I will clean it. You put out the fire and rest for a while." 

 

Pepper said, "No, Tony, it is alright, I can rest afterwards." 

 

"No, my lady, I insist." He took the pan away and walked towards the river bank. 

 

She took off her coat, rolled it up to use as a pillow and placed it on the ground. Then Pepper lay down on her side, looking at Tony. Instead of washing the pan, he was playfully skipping stones on the water and she shook her head at his antics.

 

Pepper raised herself a little on one elbow and called out, "Tony Stark! Stop doing that and wash the pan quick!" 

 

He looked back at her with a grin and she patted the ground next to her. "Hurry up, so that we can spoon."

 

Tony widened his eyes and quickly tugged off his boots. He picked up the scouring brush and the soap from the grass, above the bank. Then he walked towards the water's edge, pants raised to his knees, pan and brush in either hand.

 

The water was so blue and still. Tony stepped into it, just enough for the water to reach his ankles. Then Pepper closed her eyes lightly, the sound of him scrubbing the pan, reaching her ears.

 

She relaxed completely, burrowing her head into her cloth pillow. But the sound of violent splashing made her open her eyes abruptly.

 

She sat up and her blood froze because Tony had disappeared. The pan was thrown on the bank and the water rippled gently. The air was eerily still.

 

The horses whinnied loudly and Pepper got to her feet quickly. She called out, "Tony!!"

 

She picked up her crossbow and took two steps towards the dirt bank. The ripples grew larger and she could see tiny bubbles break the surface of the water.

 

She aimed her crossbow and then cursed.  _How can I fire into the water? I might hit Tony._

 

Suddenly Tony surfaced from the lake, gasping loudly, completely drenched.

 

She ran towards him but he raised his hand and yelled, "Pepper, don't! There's something-"

 

Then Pepper shrieked loudly as a large floating eye slowly emerged from the water behind Tony. He was in the middle of the lake and waded towards the bank urgently. Her heart started to thump loudly in her chest.

 

"Tony!" She screamed as the big eye rotated its clotted blood red iris to focus on Tony as he moved away from it. 

 

"Pep! Get away!"

 

She saw a large red tentacle rise from the water and straighten like a pole in the air. Then it began to move and Pepper suddenly realized what it was going to do. 

 

"Tony! Watch out!"

 

The tentacle fell heavily across the Lake's surface, like a whip, violently splashing Tony with a giant wave of water. She saw him try to stay afloat but then another tentacle and another rose from the water and swooshed down onto him. 

 

Tony slashed at one with his dagger, cutting it but the other grabbed him hard around the waist.

 

He tried to cut it away but it was thicker than the other one, red and fleshy like a vine. Pepper moved around the bank, trying to get closer to the eye or the thing. 

 

_So I know it has tentacles and an... an... eye... but what about its body??_

 

"Tony! Can you free yourself?"

 

"Trying to, Pepper! But this thing is-" 

 

Then she saw yet another tentacle reach for him. Pepper raised her crossbow and aimed right for the eye.

 

She fired at it twice but the arrows missed the eye. Then as the second tentacle wrapped around Tony and raised him from the water, Pepper fired a third arrow that hit the murky red eye. 

 

She grinned as the eye shivered violently with the impact. It quickly dropped Tony, withdrew its tentacles and submerged rapidly into the Lake.

 

Pepper ran back to the bank to help Tony out as he dazedly waded towards her.

 

She caught his hand tight and hauled him onto the bank. He was sputtering and shivering, so she used her power to heat her hands a little and rubbed his arms up and down, trying to make him warm.

 

Tony shakily stood up and she grasped him tightly to her side, so that he leaned on her. 

 

"Tony, what the hell!" She said as they walked back to the fire.

 

"That thing is not going anywhere!" he said urgently. "We need to kill it."

 

"What if we just ride away?"

 

"No! We can't! It is a clearly something of ..."

 

He stopped abruptly at the sound of water splashing loudly. They both turned to watch in horror as the Thing slowly emerged from the middle of the lake, water cascading down its body.

 

"What sort of monster is this?" She whispered in horror at the sight of its complete form. It was a pink squirming mass of flesh, the size of a barn, covered in tiny white spots. The large reddish pink eye covered most of its face.

 

It had no legs, only a dozen or so, red slimy tentacles, also lined with white spots. 

 

"Tony...." she whispered quietly as the red iris stared point-back at them, creepily silent, "Tony, what do we do?"

 

He came behind her and Pepper noticed he was wearing his chest plate and gauntlet.

 

Tony handed her, her sword and whispered to her, "I am going to wade into the water and fight it. Stay here and give me backup." 

 

She caught his arm firmly as he took two steps forward.

 

"Tony!" Pepper growled in his ear as she held him back. "You are not going to take this thing head on!"

 

"Why not?" he countered angrily. 

 

"It is too big and it will easily hurt you with its tentacles! This is madness! We need to come up with a plan!"

 

He grumbled to himself and she said, "What about fire? Let me try to burn it!" 

 

Before Tony could object, Pepper quickly ran forward and raised her hand. She saw the Thing raise one of its tentacles as if it was waving at her.

 

Then Pepper fired multiple short bolts of fire at the giant eye, trying to warn it to back off.

 

A few bolts hit the Eye and it trembled violently, its pink flesh quivering and shimmering.

 

"That's it, Pepper!" Tony yelled from behind her. "Keep firing!"

 

Pepper fired again and again but to her dismay, the Thing seemed to have caught on to their strategy. It started to thrash violently with its tentacles, making the water rise up like a wave. Her fire bolts were swallowed by the waves of water. 

 

She could see Tony had started firing as well, aiming higher than her but the Thing flicked his bolts away by waving its tentacles in front of its giant eye.

 

"Tony, this isn't working!" She yelled, tiring now from the repeated firing. 

 

Then Pepper ducked quickly as she saw a wave of water being sploshed towards her. She got wet and heard Tony yell her name.

 

She looked up at him and her heart began to pound because the Thing had raised two tentacles high in the air and brought them down rapidly in the Lake, setting up a giant wave of water, which rolled straight towards Tony, half in the river, half on the bank.

 

_He's got his armor on! Too heavy for him to swim in! I must reach him!_

 

She ran back to his side and caught his hand, tugging him backwards but the cascading wave fell heavily on them both. Pepper was under water, looking around blindly, trying to surface. She raised her hands to pull herself up but then she felt something tighten around her leg and looked down. 

 

A tentacle held her tightly. She was holding her breath, her heart thumping loudly in her ears as she struggling to free herself. But she had nothing to cut it away and her vision turned blurry. 

 

Then suddenly she was free and being pulled upwards towards the light. Pepper gasped loudly as she surfaced, taking deep gulps of air, trying to breathe.

 

She dimly realized Tony was holding her to him tightly, his sword in his hand. He had pulled her onto the bank or what was left of the bank. They were partially in the water because the Thing's cascading waves had eroded the river bank, causing the Lake to grow larger as its bank diminished.

 

Pepper was trying to breathe, looking at Tony wide-eyed, holding onto him for dear life. He pushed her hair back, his eyes looking into hers with worry. 

 

"Pepper, sweetheart, are you alright?" He said raggedly.

 

She nodded and looked around her. "Where is the Thing??" she exclaimed, because it had disappeared.

 

Tony muttered tightly, "It seems to tire when it spends time on the surface. I think it can breathe underwater only, so it needs to submerge itself from time to time. It disappeared after I cut its tentacle on you."

 

She leaned against him, comforted by his arms around her. "Tony, what are we going to do?"

 

They both heard the Dragon hiss worriedly, _You need to work as a team._ _Stop trying to take it on directly. It is too powerful._

 

"You are right, Dragon!" Tony said firmly. "The water is its stronghold, we need to get the beast out of it." 

 

Pepper shook her head. "Tony, it doesn't need to leave the water, so it won't. Think! What are its weak points?"

 

"The giant eye, for one." He said wryly. "If we could get a clear shot at it..."

 

"Yes, I hit it once but not hard enough to wound it mortally." She thought hard for a moment. "The eye... and its pink squirming flesh."

 

Tony was going to say something but she felt him tense and she turned. Pepper swallowed as the Thing once again rose from the water, its red eye blinking angrily at them.

 

Tony pushed her behind him, shielding her with his body. He raised his sword defiantly and shouted, "Oi! Big Eye! Come for round three??"

 

They both gasped as the Thing reacted to Tony's words by opening a slit of a mouth, revealing a gaping maw of large sharp teeth. It then roared at them, its eye blinking rapidly. 

 

Pepper took two steps back, pulling Tony with her. "The Dragon is right! We can't face this thing head on!"

 

Tony was muttering dazedly, "So much teeth... toothes... teeth... Good Lord."

 

A tentacle darted out towards them but Tony cut it down swiftly. 

 

"Pepper! Suit up! Please!", He called out, "I will handle this but I need your help soon!"

 

She scrambled onto the crumbling bank, to get her gauntlets and shirt. 

 

Pepper pulled them out of her saddle bag and tugged her Mithril shirt on quickly. Tony was valiantly fighting the mass of tentacles coming at him, swishing and cutting them away with his sword. 

 

She looked at the eye and was shocked at its expression.  _It seems so relaxed... its tentacles are actually limp and not tense... it is no longer angry..._

Then she gasped with the realization. _It is playing with Tony! Trying to tire him out, so it can easily overpower him!_

 

Pepper's vision turned orange as she felt a rush of rage pass through her. She whispered angrily to herself, feeling her palms tingle, "I am going to burn its tentacled mass to hell! Set it alight and watch it turn to ash!"

 

Then it hit her. "What if I set it alight? Its entire body? Since it is above the water, it would burn as a whole!"

 

She looked down at her hands. "But how?! Think, Pepper, think! You need to set it on fire! The fire needs to burn away the body! You need to cook it... wait! That's it!"

 

She moved to the fireplace, where the cooking fire was still burning. "I need grease! Or oil!"

 

Suddenly Pepper remembered, that Magdalene had insisted she take a bottle of cooking grease along. Her exact words had been "If firewood is too damp, a little bit of grease can help start the fire. Take it, Lady Virginia. It won't occupy much space."

 

So she rummaged about in her bag. Tony yelled, "PEPPER! I could really use your help right about now!"

 

"I am coming, Tony, I have an idea!"

 

"Great, sweetheart but please hurry up! This bastard eyeful of a fiend here, is too getting too handsy for me!"

 

"Found it!"

 

She picked up the bottle and her crossbow and ran quickly to the bank. Pepper saw that the Thing was relentlessly splashing Tony with large waves of water, trying to submerge him. 

 

"Tony, keep it distracted!"

 

"What! Pepper, what are you up to??"

 

She looked at the bottle and looked at the distance between her and the Thing.  _Too far... If I throw it from here, I will definitely miss!_

 

Then she realized, she should circle closer to it from the opposite bank. Pepper ran there quickly, huffing as she moved into position. 

 

"Tony, hold on! Hold on!"

 

"Trying to!" He yelled out and then she shrieked as she saw the Thing shoot a large thick tentacle at Tony, wrapping it around his chest. 

 

He yelled as it began to tighten its grip and slowly pulled him closer to its gaping mouth. 

 

"Now or never!" She dipped her arrow into the bottle, coating the arrowhead with the oil. Then Pepper willed her flame to set the arrow on fire. 

 

She pulled it through her bow and fired. It hit the Thing and she heard it roar in pain as the fiery arrow struck its flesh. 

 

"Again!" She shot another fire arrow and another, her anxiousness to help Tony, somehow making her aim true and straight. 

 

The Thing roared again and again as Pepper kept hitting it with fire arrows. 

 

Then Tony called out her name and she looked at him.

 

"Good work, Pepper! But you need to burn it in the water! Throw the oil at the water around it and use your fire!" He yelled and slashed down at the tentacle holding him.

 

She widened her eyes at his words. "Of course!"

 

Pepper slung her bow behind her. She took a deep breath, uncorked the bottle and threw it straight at the Thing. The bottle bounced harmlessly off the side of its pink flesh. 

 

As the giant red iris turned to look at her, she jumped off the bank, diving towards the Thing, arms outstretched in front of her. 

 

She yelled, "I am one with the Flame and It is one with me! Mighty Summac, bless me with your power!", calling on all her strength and fired mid-air, straight at the Thing in a glorious stream of orange. 

 

She could see the deep blue water rise up to meet her but she didn't let up on her firing. The Thing began to shriek and roar and Pepper grinned. 

 

The water hit her hard as she dove into it face first, diving through its depths. The Lake was clear at this side of the bank, so she could easily see the large mass of tentacles underwater, that was keeping the Thing upright. 

 

They were writhing about madly and she ducked as a stray one darted towards her. From underwater, Pepper saw flashes of blue fire burst above her. 

 

_Tony!_

 

The tentacles writhed again and then went still. She swam towards the surface, trying to stay as far away as she could from the creepily motionless appendages, aimlessly floating in the water like thick strands of pink hair.

 

Pepper surfaced and gasped, filling her lungs with air. The Thing was floating on the surface of the Lake, tentacles and all, its giant red eye clouded over and staring aimlessly at the sky.

 

It was badly burnt, its flesh was charred and black, its tentacles all around it. The smell of burnt flesh lingered in the air and she wrinkled her nose. 

 

Suddenly Tony was in front of her, clasping her arms. "Pepper, you were magnificent! The way you flew through the air! Like a red-haired avenging angel and your fire blazing before you, what a sight!"

 

She grinned at his expression of awe but before she could reply, he pulled her into a tight bear hug and kissed her ear, murmuring loving nonsense to her with relief. 

 

She hugged him tightly as well, relieved that their ordeal was over. 

 

"That was close, Tony..." she said softly, "that thing nearly drowned you." 

 

"Good thing I had you." He whispered back. 

 

She tightened her arms around him, suddenly aware of what they were facing. "Stane's presence has tainted the countryside as well. There's no telling how many such monstrosities, we must face..." 

 

"We need to be alert, Pep. Do not worry. We can handle his evil."

 

Just then, they heard Balthazar whinny loudly. "Now what!" exclaimed Tony, helping Pepper climb onto the crumbling bank.

 

His horse was tossing his mane and neighing loudly. Aurora was doing the same and Tony rushed to calm them.

 

"Hey you two, what happened? It is alright, it is alright, the evil eye thing is dead."

 

Pepper looked up at the sky and gasped. It had turned a deep angry red and grey with mottled black clouds.

 

"Tony!" She yelled. "A storm is coming!"

 

A powerful gust of wind rippled the Lake and blew against her heavily, nearly pushing her off her feet.

 

"Pepper! We have to find shelter! Let's ride!" Tony yelled at her as the wind started to howl.

 

"Let me collect my stuff!" She ran back to get her crossbow and sword, which she had dropped near the bank.

 

"Hurry, Pepper!" 

 

Tony had gathered up the saddle bags and handed her the rolled up coat as she approached the upset Aurora.

He held the horse by the bridle firmly and she quickly mounted her. 

 

Pepper cooed to the nervous horse, who was rolling her eyes wildly and tossing her head. "Easy girl, easy... its alright, we will find shelter soon."

 

Tony swung himself onto Balthazar and turned his horse. Then a blinding, purplish streak of lightning hit the ground in the near distance and Pepper screamed in fear.

 

Her horse reared and she had the presence of mind, to tighten her grip on the reins and calm her down. Tony yelled, "Pepper, don't be afraid, we need to move now!"

 

She took a deep breath as a loud clap of thunder shook the air around them with its ferocity. 

 

_Come on, Pepper, get a grip!_

 

"Follow me!" Tony shouted and he rode into the trees. She rode after him, rain pouring down on them heavily, the thunder growing louder and louder.

 

"Tony, where are we going?" She yelled, blindly urging Aurora ahead, trusting his path through the bushes and trees. 

 

"Keep up, Pepper!" was all he said, urging Balthazar to move faster.

 

She clicked the reins, whispering urgently to Aurora, trying to calm her horse down. "It is okay, girl, even I am scared but Tony seems to know where we are going... not long now..."

 

Then Pepper felt something hard and knobbly hit her head. She gingerly rubbed the spot and looked up.

 

"Oh no!" she exclaimed for small heavy stones of ice were now falling from the sky.

 

"Tony! It is raining hailstones!"

 

"Hold your shield above your head, Pepper, not far now!" 

 

She saw him do the same and Pepper pulled her shield from the side of her horse and held it above her head. It was difficult to ride now for the hailstones were pouring down around her, some managing to hit her legs and Aurora. 

 

Her horse neighed in pain and she petted her mane, softly whispering to her. 

 

Then she looked up and saw that Tony had disappeared. Pepper turned Aurora in a circle, desperately looking for Tony.

 

"Tony!" she cried out, the din of the falling stones drowning her out, "Tony! Where are you!!"

 

Nothing but endless greenery and the falling hail was to be seen. She shouted again, "Tony! Tony!"

 

Then she froze as something rustled from the bushes ahead of her. Pepper pulled out her sword and held it before her, her heart thumping loudly. 

 

She relaxed immediately when Tony's face came into view.

 

"Damn it! Where were you? You scared me!"

 

He came quickly to her side and told her, "Pepper, get down! Come on! Quick! I have found a cave!"

 

She dismounted and he urged to keep her shield up, as an umbrella. Tony took the reins, gently pulling Aurora as he took Pepper's hand and quickly led her into the bushes. 

 

"This way, Pepper! This way!"

 

She followed him, holding onto his hand for dear life as it was difficult to see in front of her. Tony led her to a rocky outcrop and she could now see a small cave in the distance. 

 

"Quickly, Pepper, quick! I do not want you to get hurt!" He urged her and she ran quickly to the mouth of the cave. There was an overhanging ledge of branches and leaves, which Balthazar was calmly munching on.

 

"How is he so calm?" she exclaimed, patting his neck.

 

"Because he's had 3 cubes of sugar." said Tony wryly, "I used your trick. Come inside. I've got the horses."

 

She gulped and took one step forward into the dark cave. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back after a long break!   
> Pepperony week is coming up and I intend to write three one-shots, so I am going to suspend this fic for at least 2 weeks.  
> Two more chapters before I do that... I am participating in the WIP week, so I have to space out my uploads..


	49. Taking Shelter from the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a too long break from this adventure. My apologies and if you are still reading, thank you :P

 

 

 

The snow fell heavily over the green forest floor, covering everything in a smooth and deep blanket of whiteness. The hail had finally stopped but a cruel howling wind still blew, shrieking as it moved between the thick foliage. 

 

Tony watched the snowfall quietly from his spot near the entrance of the cave. 

 

_So this is what Pepper's cousin-in-law, the King, meant when he said a foul coldness had settled in the area. I must admit, it is alarming if you think about it. In the morning, it was cool but sunny and bright. Then it started raining and now there is a blizzard! Ludicrous!_

The Dragon stirred and whispered drowsily, _There is magic in the air, Anthony. I feel this master of Stane's... it needs the cold to live easily. Something to keep in mind._

He nodded and smiled to himself.  _Dragon, why do you sound so sleepy?_

_B_ _ecause, Anthony, I am tired from your morning escapades with that eyeful monster._

_But Dragon, you weren't fighting it! How can you be tired?_

_Worrying about you and Virginia, is a tiring task on its own. Now excuse me... while I..._ The Dragon drifted off the sleep, with a loud snort-snore.

 

The wind whistled loudly and Balthazar came towards him, nudging him gently with his large head. Tony patted his horse, murmuring, "There, there now, it is just the wind. Nothing to be scared about." 

 

He turned around and led Balthazar, deeper into the cave, straight towards the bright orange light coming from its center. It was a small, cozy den, with a firm rock bottom and a smooth low roof, high enough for the horses to stand upright easily. 

 

The cave was just large enough for him and Pepper to settle in the center with a fire, while the horses roamed around behind them, preferring the deeper end of the cave, where the sound of the howling wind could not be heard.

 

Pepper came into his view, sitting before the fire, bundled up in her coat and rubbing her hands together. He walked towards her, saying, "Pep, are you still feeling cold?"

 

She looked up at him, smiling tremulously. "I am, Tony, I do not why I feel chilled to my bones, as if I will never feel warm again."

 

He knelt by her side and took her hands in his, shocked at how cold they were. Tony began to rub them with his own, trying to get them warm. 

 

"The storm will let up, Pepper. I am sure of it. Do not worry. How about something to eat?"

 

She nodded and they stood up together, moving towards their bags. 

 

After searching his bags, Tony said, "Okay, I have some apples, some cheese and... a full bottle of cider!" He exclaimed with glee, "How is that possible?! I thought we drank it all!"

 

"We drank the bottle Maggie gave us, Tony," said Pepper dryly, "this bottle came from Farmer Wilhelm and his wife." She took it from him quickly. "And we are saving it for later." 

 

She pulled out some bread and salted meat. "This is what we have and it will do for now."

 

He grumbled, "Salted meat... bleukkk!" But kept quiet at Pepper's stern look.

 

Pepper turned back to the fireplace and using her knife, started to cut skewers of wood from a large log, to use for holding the food over the fire. 

 

Tony muttered to himself until she giggled and said, "We can catch fresh game tomorrow, you little child. For today, this will do." 

 

He remembered the cider and said hopefully, "Can we at least have some cider? To liven up this dull meal?"

 

Pepper smiled at him. "Sure, Tony but..." she said firmly as he reached towards the bottle, "only after dinner. We must drink it on a full stomach lest we get tipsy." 

 

Tony smirked at her. "And some of us get more tipsy than others, so we wouldn't want that to happen now, would we?"

 

He waggled his eyebrows at her and Pepper flushed, shooing him away.

 

Tony made a face and decided to see to the horses. He picked up the four apples and cut them neatly. Then he whistled for Balthazar and Aurora to come closer and fed them the pieces. 

 

"That's all for you two, I am afraid. Tomorrow, we are going to have to clear some grass for them, Pep."

 

"We will, now sit down and let's eat. The bread is done, the meat is nearly warm."

 

He sat down beside her and began to dig into the toasted bread and cheese. Pepper ate as well and from time to time, they turned the meat grilling on the fire.

 

She said worriedly, "Tony, I am afraid we will need more firewood for the night. Especially since it is so cold and we will need the fire as we sleep."

 

Tony looked around him. "There's nothing in here that we can use? Instead of going outside?" 

 

Pepper looked around as well but the cave was empty of any material that could be burnt. 

 

He nodded, saying, "It is alright, I shall get some after we finish eating."

 

She said smugly, "We shall get some. I am not letting you go out there alone."

 

Tony argued, "Pepper, you are already freezing as it is! Why do you want to step out in this blizzard? Stay here where it is safe and warm."

 

She repeated firmly, "I am not letting you leave this cave alone, Tony. It is not safe. We will go out there together." He was going to argue some more, when she gave him a pleading look and caught his hand. "Please Tony, I do not want you to be alone out there." 

 

He sensed she was scared and nodded. "Alright, Pepper," he said, ruffling her hair. "Let's eat and leave."

 

They finished eating the meat. He put his thick jacket as Pepper cleared the food away. She was already wearing a coat but he wanted her to have more protection from the cold, so he handed her a thick shirt of his to wear underneath her coat, but over her shirt. 

 

As Pepper changed, Tony consoled Balthazar who was complaining loudly as the horse sensed they were leaving.

 

"We are just getting firewood and coming straight back." He cooed as he stroked his horse's velvety soft nose. "I do not want to go out there any more than you do, my friend but we need fire. Calm down now. It is alright."

 

His horse snorted and nuzzled him hard. Tony sighed and petted him some more.

 

"Balthazar really... why can't you be like Aurora? Look how calm she is." 

 

He heard a loud muffled giggle and turned to see Pepper covering her mouth with her hand, her blue eyes full of mirth. 

 

"He's just like his master, a worrywart..." she said teasingly. 

 

Tony narrowed his eyes at her. "I agree, my lady, half the grey hairs on my head are thanks to you."

 

"The ones on my head, also owe their creation, to you, my lord." She said softly, "And I would have it no other way."

 

He smiled at her and picked up his dagger and the small axe. Then they both moved towards the entrance of the cave. 

 

Tony was relieved to see that the snow had stopped falling but the wind had picked up in strength, blowing harshly, rattling the trees as it moved through them. 

 

He felt Pepper shiver as she stood beside him and he whispered, "Pep, you do not need to come with m-"

 

She cut him off with a quick hard kiss. He felt her smile as she murmured against his lips, "Why do I fear the night, when I have the Iron Knight of Cumbria besides me?"

 

He whispered back, "My love, let's hurry back, so we can spend the night in each other's arms." 

 

Pepper took his hand and together they walked out of the cave. The Moon was high in the sky, bathing the area in bright light, so they could easily see the path before them. 

 

The endless white carpet of snow on the ground, was thick and soft. They had to lift their legs high to walk through it. Even though the snowfall had stopped, it was bone-chilling cold and Pepper held on tightly to his hand, using him for balance. 

 

They had walked some distance away from the cave. The wind had died down, so they could hear nothing but the eerie silence of the forest in the night.

 

Tony raised his lantern and looked around in annoyance.

 

"Consarn it! The trees here, are too big! It would take a lot of time to cut them down!"

 

"What if we climb one and just cut off its branches?" Pepper suggested.

 

He shook his head. "Too dangerous, Pep." 

 

She pointed at the left. "Let us try over there, Tony, we didn't arrive at the cave through that way."

 

They walked to a little shaded area, where indeed there were a number of shorter trees, just as tall as him and Pepper. Tony handed Pepper his dagger and said, "I will cut down the trees, you shuck off the branches and gather them together." 

 

She nodded and he quickly began to chop at the nearest tree, with the axe. He cut it down swiftly in four key strokes and Pepper pulled it towards her and began to cut off the leafy branches, using the dagger. 

 

Tony had an idea. "Hey Pep. Hold up. Let me do this." 

 

She moved away and he placed his foot on the middle of the tree's trunk and quickly chopped the trunk in half. 

 

"Makes it easier to carry later." He said.

 

Pepper resumed chopping off the branches and Tony asked, "Should I chop down one more tree?"

 

"Yes please, Tony. We could be snowed in tomorrow as well."

 

He looked around, searching for a mature tree that was short enough to chop. The wind had started again, a horrible shrill whistle moving between the trees. 

 

It picked up in intensity and he looked up to see the trees were shaking with the force of the gale. 

 

"Pepper!" Tony called out in warning. "We better hurry up! The wind's back!"

 

The wind had grown into a shrieking gale and Tony quickly chopped down the other tree as well. He split it in half and picked up the two halves. 

 

"Pepper! Let's go back!" he yelled at her, trying to be heard over the howling wind, "We can shuck off the branches inside!" 

 

She nodded and picked up her two halves. Holding the lantern between his teeth, Tony began to lead them back to the cave. 

 

The wind was whipping the snow on the trees into a frenzy, so the cold air mixed with snow, was right in their faces as they moved towards the cave, holding the wood. 

 

Tony could see the cave in the distance and looked back. Pepper was some distance behind him as she was struggling to carry the two heavy logs of wood.

 

"Pepper! Let me put mine in the cave and I will come back to help you!"

 

Then he heard the wind howl and a loud crack. They both looked up to see a thick branch laden with snow, fall from a tall tree near Pepper. He watched in horror as both branch and snow fell heavily on her.

 

He didn't think, he tossed his logs away and ran back towards her. She was on the ground, covered by the thick snow, he could only see her legs moving.

 

"Pepper! Pepper, are you alright?" Tony reached her and began to push the heavy snow away, trying to free her. 

 

She was moving her hands about, doing the same and he quickly caught her hands and pulled her to her feet. Pepper stood up sputtering.

 

Her face was red from the cold and snow covered her hair and body. He held her head, checking for a cut or bump, trying to make out if the branch had hit her.

 

She stammered out, "Da... Da...Dam...n it! I... I... feel so cold! The snow! Snow... is all over me! Oh it is so cold!"

 

He held her hands and was alarmed because they were stone cold and stiff. 

 

"You need to get out of here! Come on! Leave the logs!"

 

Tony pulled her along with him rapidly and they both ran towards the cave. He stopped mid-way to pick up one of his logs as it started to snow. Finally they reached the cave and ran inside.

 

Tony tossed the logs down and moved towards Pepper. She was breathing in short gasps and hugging herself tightly. He was frightened because he did not know what to do.

 

"Pepper! Did the branch hit you? Are you alright? What should I do?"

 

"Start... start the fire..." she said, her teeth chattering. "I am... too cold... need heat..."

 

He did as she said and began to cut off the branches from one log. Pepper was walking up and down slowly on the spot, rubbing her hands.

 

Tony chopped the large log into halves quickly and began to start the fire. He was alarmed by Pepper's slow movements and short tight breathing but focused on getting the wood to burn. 

 

As the fire began to grow in strength, he stood up and took her hands, rubbing them with his. She was still cold, her face stiff and pale and her eyes wide and blue on his.

 

"Tony... Tony... help me take my clothes off... too stiff..." she whispered slowly. 

 

He gently undid her coat, swearing under his breath as snow began to fall from it. Then he took off her two shirts, trying to be gentle because her limbs were very stiff and tight. Her clothes were wet and filled with snow.

 

Pepper stood there, shivering in her binding and her trousers, her arms wrapped around herself tightly. She moved one trembling hand towards her belt and he realized what she was trying to do.

 

"Pepper, let me!" Tony said firmly, undoing her belt and pulling her trousers and braies down. He knelt and lifted her feet to take them out of the pants. 

 

She was visibly shuddering, her entire frame shaking, so he bundled her into a blanket and made her sit before the fire. 

 

Pepper raised her hands before the crackling fire and took a deep breath. Tony sat down beside her and touched her forehead. She was still cold to his touch. 

 

"Tony..." she said slowly, "Tony... don't worry. It takes time for the body to restore its temperature. I am fine." 

 

"Did the branch hit you?"

 

"No... thank god, it didn't..."

 

He moved his hand inside her blanket and touched her stomach, swearing at the coldness of her skin. 

 

Pepper said with a small smile, "Language, Stark."

 

But he paid her no attention and moved his hands upwards to her bound chest, feeling the cloth. 

 

"Damn it Pepper! The material is soaked! We need to get this off!"

 

He pushed off the blanket and turned Pepper towards him. She sat before him silently as he used his dagger to make a tiny slit in the cloth and tear it off from her.

 

"You could have unraveled it, Tony..." she whispered softly. 

 

"No time for that, you need to get warm, Pepper!" He said as he once again covered her with the blanket, wrapping it tightly around her. Tony picked up his blanket and began to rub her legs and feet, trying to get rid of the stiffness in her limbs. 

 

"Can you use your fire power to warm yourself up?"

 

"No, Tony, I am too cold... too cold to do that..."

 

He looked into her soft blue eyes as he moved his hands over her limbs and asked tensely, "Pepper, what else can I do? Tell me, please!"

 

She shook her head gently, closing her eyes. "Nothing else, Tony... it is alright... don't worry...."

 

Pepper gently cupped his cheek with her hand and he shivered at the chilly touch of her skin. 

 

She whispered, "Sorry... I didn't realize..." and was going to move her hand away, when he caught it and kissed her palm hard. 

 

For a minute they sat there quietly, Tony rubbing her legs as Pepper's breathing calmed down. He was feeling thirsty and looked around for his water flask.

 

Then Tony had an epiphany. 

 

"Pepper! That's it! You need to drink the cider!"

 

He stood up quickly and she looked at him, confused. "Why..."

 

"Because! Alcohol warms up the blood! How could I forget this!"

 

Tony searched her bag for the bottle of cider and found it. He poured some out into a small cup and held it over the fire with a branch. 

 

"Let me just warm it up a bit."

 

"It could work..." he heard her whisper to herself.

 

Then Tony handed the cup to her. 

 

"Be careful, the cup is hot. Now drink, Pepper!"

 

She took a small sip and then another and then drank the whole cup in one go. 

 

Tony smiled with happiness as Pepper's face filled with redness. She exclaimed, "My, that's warm! Oooh, I can feel it all the way to my toes!" 

 

He poured out some more into the cup and she drank deep once again. Then Pepper burped loudly and he laughed loudly. 

 

"Tony..." she said, now bright red with embarrassment. 

 

He sat down beside her, pouring a little more for her. She shook her head and said, "That's enough for me, don't you want some?"

 

He raised the cup to his lips and took a long hard swig, the spicy tart apple taste warming his blood.

 

Tony wiped his lips and asked, "Do you want some more?" 

 

"No, thank you, my lord, I have had enough." Pepper said primly and he was glad to see some color had returned to her face and she was not shivering anymore. 

 

He stood up and moved towards the other log. Tony use the small axe to clear off the branches from the log.

 

Then he quickly chopped it into smaller halves. As he looked at the log, he grimaced. 

 

_We only have enough firewood for half the night... I will have to manage... I do not want Pepper to worry._

 

"What's the matter, Tony?" Pepper asked.

 

"Nothing, sweeting, bending too much, it is nothing."

 

"I am sorry, I let go of the other two pieces." she said quietly.

 

Tony turned towards her and said softly, "Pepper, it wasn't your fault. A giant pile of snow fell on you! Your health is worth more than pieces of wood... now would you like something to eat?" She answered him with a wide yawn.

 

"That's it, Pepper Potts... to bed with you!"

 

"What... Tony... it is so early! It is just the cider, come on, I am not sleepy at all!"

 

But Pepper yawned again, this time closing her eyes with the strength of the yawn. 

 

He found the thick rug that they used for sleeping and unrolled it beside the fire, close to Pepper. 

 

"Come on, sweeting, time to sleep..." he said, urging her to move onto the rug. She did so, without protest and then lay down. 

 

Tony rolled up one of his dry shirts and placed it under her head as a pillow. Then he covered her with both blankets.

 

Pepper said sleepily, "Tony... I do not need both... what will you use to keep warm?"

 

He stroked her hair and said, "I will sleep in my clothes, my lady. I need you to stay warm." 

 

She blinked at him sleepily and he bent and kissed her forehead. "Go to sleep, Pepper." 

 

"What are you going to do, Tony?"

 

He straightened and looked at the discarded branches of the chopped logs.

 

"Well, I am going to try and feed those to the horses. Should be safe. They weren't oak or chestnut trees, so..." he trailed off because Pepper had fallen asleep.

 

Tony moved away from her and then gathered up the branches as quietly as possible. He moved towards the horses at the back of the cave and lay the branches down. 

 

Balthazar nickered at him softly and Aurora came over to eat. He patted her soft head, sighing quietly to himself. 

 

_I do hope Pepper is alright..._

 

_She will be, Anthony,_  said the Dragon sleepily,  _but you can help her by joining her._

 

Tony was confused now.  _What do you mean?_

 

_Do you recall, when you went to destroy the main camp of slavers to the north of the Keep? And you returned half-frozen?_

 

"And I woke up next to Pepper..." he whispered. "She was hugging me to her, warming me up with her body...That's it!"

 

_Yes, Anthony..._  the Dragon hissed softly as Tony began to pull off his coat.  _You can keep Virginia warm with your own body heat as well._

 

He stripped down to his braies and then shifted the wood on the fire, so that he could add the new log. Then he lay down behind Pepper and lifted the blankets.

 

He snuggled up against her and pulled the blankets over them both. Tony hugged Pepper gently to him. 

 

He shivered slightly as he was away from the fire and the blankets didn't cover him completely, so his back was more or less exposed to the cold air. But Pepper's temperature felt normal to his touch and that pleased him.

 

So Tony mentally steeled himself, determined to bear the cold at his back. He burrowed his face in Pepper's fragrant mass of soft hair. He closed his eyes, smiling at he heard her murmur his name in her sleep.

 

"It is alright, my love," he whispered very quietly, "I will keep you warm."

 

And he fell into a deep sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter tomorrow.


	50. The Warmth of the Phoenix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fifty chapters! 
> 
> SMUT at the end of the chapter

_She was_

_Fire in the night_

_And when she burned_

_The whole world turned_

_To see what shone_

  - Atticus

He opened his eyes and looked around him. There was nothing but darkness, around him, above him and beneath him. 

 

He realized he was slowly drifting in this endless area of pitch blackness. 

 

_And why am I completely naked..._

 

Suddenly he felt a freezing coldness surround him. He shivered uncontrollably as he tried to float away from the cold but he couldn't seem to escape it.

 

_God's Teeth! So cold... so damn cold... I... I must...._

 

His blood was starting to freeze, his bones felt as if they were made of ice and he was breathing in short gasps, trying to keep his chest warm.

 

He wrapped his shivering arms around himself and tried to curl into a ball but the coldness wouldn't go away. His skin had turned stiff and icy to his own fingers.

 

_Cold... so cold... what is this place..._

 

He looked around him blindly but could see only the darkness and feel only the endless bone-chilling cold. 

 

_Is this... the end... am I dead..._

 

Then he heard something in the darkness. A faint sound. He peered into the inky blackness, trying to see what made the sound. 

 

He widened his eyes in shock as he could see a tiny orange fleck shining in the black distance.  

He watched wide-eyed as the tiny fleck seemed to be approaching him, growing in size. And his heart began to pound with excitement. 

 

_What is that?_

Then he gasped as it picked up speed and swooshed towards him. Suddenly the blackness seemed dwarfed by the large fiery being of reddish orange light, zooming towards him. 

 

_It... it has wings!!_

 

He tried to move back but it kept coming towards him. He could hear nothing but the loud roar of fire as the being flew towards him.

 

Now he could clearly see what it was and he dropped his jaw in awe.

 

_A bird! A bird of fire! Bright and blazing red fire!_

 

The large bird of flame moved around him in a circle, emitting a piercing shriek as it straightened its magnificent wide wings to glide seamlessly in the darkness. It had a curved beak and a delicate crest of fire tendrils that danced with its flight. And its tail was a wondrous train of feathers, blazing bright with flames.

 

It circled him, shrieking at him as if trying to tell him something. His instinct told him to stretch his hand out. He did so, trembling as the beast flapped its wings and hovered before him.

 

He could feel the heat of its fire on his body, on his face but strangely enough it did not burn him, he did not feel any pain.

 

He grazed it with his fingers and felt nothing but a gentle warmth at his fingertips. Emboldened by this, he placed his hand on its chest, feeling gentle warmth and the softness of feathers.

 

_I know you... I've walked with you once upon a dream..._

 

Then he smiled, closing his eyes as the beast wrapped its wings around him, enveloping him in bright red fire.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Warm gentle fingers moved over his back tenderly, warming his flesh with their slow touches. He sighed as they moved to his chest, stroking him slowly, his skin tingling with the heat from their touch.

 

Tony was no longer cold, a gentle flowing heat moving over him in a wave. Then he felt his own fire roar loudly in his ears and opened his eyes.

 

"Pepper..." he whispered in awe as he gazed into her eyes, deep sapphire orbs looking at him with love. Tony looked down to see her hand on his Arc, his fire rushing up, as usual, to her touch.

 

He swallowed as his fire moved through him in a whirling blaze, Pepper's eyes gleaming with the blueness from his Flame.

 

Her lush lips curved into a small smile as she whispered dreamily, "So blue, so powerful... the way it lives within you..."

 

"You are one to talk, my lady." Tony said wryly, "You can create fire from your fingertips. Surely, that is more powerful."

 

"But this Fire," she moved her fingertips over his Arc and he gasped as his Flame reacted to the tiny movement and moved even faster, "this Fire, Tony... is truly magical... and is alive..." 

 

"Pepper, are you alright?" He asked with concern as she sighed softly. "Are you still cold?"

 

He took a deep breath as she placed one hand on his heart and the other at the back of his head. Pepper looked up at him, her lips curving into a beautiful smile and he couldn't help but grin back at her.

 

"My lord," she whispered throatily as her fingers moved through his hair tenderly and massaged his scalp.

 

"With a love like yours," she pulled his head down gently and whispered, "How can I remain cold?" 

 

Then she touched his lips with her own, oh so softly and slowly, that he held still from the sensation. Pepper nibbled on his lips tenderly as if he was made of cotton. Tony growled low in his throat and felt her lips curve against his face. 

 

The hand on his heart stroked him and her tongue teasingly touched his. He deepened the kiss, moving his arms to her hips and cupping her soft backside, to pull her flush against him. 

 

Pepper made a pleading noise in her throat as his mouth ravished hers hotly, his lips feverishly claiming hers as his hands massaged her soft skin. He kept kissing her, drowning in the feel of her moist soft mouth beneath his and her lush curved body pressed against his, her nipples hardening against his chest.

 

He moved one of his legs between her soft thighs and pressed up against her core. Pepper gasped at that and pulled back from the kiss, to rub herself harder against his thigh. He could feel the moisture from her heat against his skin. 

 

Tony caught her chin in one hand, holding her still as he pulled her bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling on the soft flesh.

 

She writhed desperately against his leg, mewling and he let her mouth go, to squeeze her soft breast and thumb her nipple. 

 

"Tony!" she cried out and he lowered his head, still holding her chin, to gently bite her neck, while his thigh rubbed harder against her aroused warm core even more. 

 

Pepper shuddered against him and then suddenly turned the tables on him by teasing his nipple with her free hand. 

 

Tony let go of her chin, his hand falling to her hips as she traced the outline of his nipple with her fingertip. It was his turn to shudder as her other hand did the same to his other nipple. 

 

"Pepper..." he moaned out as she moved her hands over his chest, stroking him and feeling his flesh slowly with her fingers. 

 

Then she lowered them to his abdomen and he clenched his muscles as her fingers gently caressed him.

 

"Pepper..." he whispered, "Pepper..."

 

She looked up at him, eyes sparkling and whispered, "Shush, Tony... it is my turn..."

 

Then she rubbed her knuckles against his stomach and he groaned loudly, closing his eyes.

 

"Tony, have I ever told you that you have a beautiful stomach... so hard and muscled, yet so...soft." his abdomen clenched as she lazily trailed her fingers in circles over his skin.

 

He laid his forehead against hers, taking a deep breath as Pepper palmed his cock softly. She tightened her grip and he gasped, clasping her arms.

 

Pepper swiped her tongue across his lower lip, her hands busy untying his braies, brushing against his cock excruciatingly. She kissed him softly as he felt her nimble fingers slip into the cloth and slowly pull his cock out.

 

Tony whispered her name over and over against her lips, breathing hard as she cupped his balls and then slowly moved her hand over his length. "You are so beautiful, all over, my lord... so virile and so," he gasped as her thumb flicked his tip teasingly, "So responsive..." 

 

"I object to nothing but the use of the word 'beautiful' ", he rasped out as her fingers began to move all over his cock, feeling him intimately. 

 

Tony closed his eyes, trying to hang on to his control because his woman was driving him crazy with her devilishly soft but firm hands. 

 

"Pepper!" He cried out as she tightened them on his now semi-erect cock, her fingers traced the outline of its tip and then caressed it softly. 

 

"What do you want, Tony?" she whispered against his ear. "Tell me."

 

She licked the outline of his ear with her tongue and he blurted out, "More!"

 

Pepper moved back, letting him go and he huffed loudly at that. She tsked at him and gently pushed him onto his back, then moving to lie on top of him.

 

"You want more... yes, my lord, I will give you more..." 

Tony watched, his heart thumping loudly as Pepper lowered herself down his body to his hips. He clasped her shoulders and she looked up at him. 

 

"Pepper...." he said tightly, even as his traitorous libido desperately wanted her to go on.

 

"Shush, my lord," she whispered, blowing onto his hardening member and making it twitch with need. "Just lie back and relax." she said, placing her hand on his Arc and pushing him to lie back down.

 

He did as she said and then closed his eyes as her warm lips kissed the flesh above his groin while her hand lightly stroked his cock.

 

Tony took a deep breath as her lips moved lower and even lower. She licked his tip, making him cry out, the sensation overwhelming. Her tongue moved over it, tasting him and licking him until he saw stars. 

 

He moved his hands downwards and wound them in her soft hair, groaning loudly as Pepper took him completely into her warm soft mouth. She began to suck on him gently and Tony threw his head back hard against the floor.

 

"Pepper!"

 

She moved her head up and down and over his cock, her hands playing with his balls all the while. Tony felt as hard as stone. His heart was throbbing in his ears. He felt one of Pepper's hands sneak under his hips, to stroke his backside.  

 

He tightened his grip in her hair, taking care not to hurt her as he began to thrust lightly into her hot passionate mouth. She took his length even deeper into her mouth and he gasped and shuddered violently. 

 

Then she gently let him go and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

 

"Pepper..." he said, thinking she was done. 

 

"Wait, my lord, I am not done yet." Pepper said with a mischievous smile. Then she lifted his cock in one hand and lowered her lips to gently nibble on his balls. 

 

Tony cried out and quickly caught her shoulders, lifting her. 

 

"That's enough! I want to..." he sputtered, his tongue tripping over the words because he was drowning in sensation. "Pep! I want to come inside you!"

 

She nodded eagerly and lifted herself on her knees. Then Pepper sank down hard on his erect cock, filling herself to the hilt. They both groaned at the same time and Tony caught her by the hips. 

 

"God's Teeth! You are so damn tight!"

 

Then he rocked himself against her, making her moan. He kept rocking as she began to clench herself around him. Tony was right at the edge of his control but was holding back, trying to make sure Pepper was right there with him. 

 

"Come on, sweetheart! Come for me!" He cried out, thrusting into her hard. She lowered her head, her glorious fiery mane tickling his chest and cupped his jaw. 

 

"I love you, Tony." Pepper softly whispered as she rocked her hips into his thrust and Tony lost control. 

 

He roared out her name as he felt his white-hot release come inside her tight core, his body shaking with the force of it. Pepper tightened around him beautifully and he could feel her wet hot core convulse around his cock as she reached her release.

  
She moaned loudly and collapsed heavily on his chest, soft body pressing into him. Tony sighed with contentment and tenderly stroked her soft hair. 

 

After a while, he whispered, "Was it you warming me up as I slept?", stretching upwards to kiss the top of her head. 

 

Pepper propped herself up on his chest with her elbows and looked down at him. Her sapphire blue eyes seemed so deep and soft as she touched his face. 

 

"Yes, my lord and I should be very angry at you for freezing yourself... but I love the way you look out for me." 

 

Then she lowered her head but not before Tony noticed tears gathering in her eyes. He sat up, settling Pepper in his lap and cupped her chin, to raise her face to his gaze.

 

"Sweetheart, why are you crying?"

 

She quirked her mouth upwards in a sad smile. "Tony, my love, I fear horribly that you will put yourself in danger to keep me safe. Putting your life at risk to save me..."

 

He blurted out, "Of course, I would, Pepper! I love you! I couldn't bear it... if anything were to happen to you!"

 

She pushed his hair back from his brow and gently touched her forehead to his. Tony felt her soft face against his, their lips nearly touching, their arms wrapped around each other.

 

"Tony... I know how you feel... because I feel the same way..." Pepper whispered lovingly. "I do not want any harm to befall you either. So... promise me... you will take care of yourself... and not risk your life to come to my aid." 

 

He swallowed hard and nodded. 

 

Tony felt her lips curve against his cheek and Pepper said with a laugh in her voice, "Anthony Stark, you have no intention of keeping your promise, do you my lord?"

 

He moved back and looked at her. "Would you keep the same promise, my queen?"

 

Pepper shook her head, biting her lip and Tony cradled her face in both hands. He gently kissed her eyes, her nose and her lips. 

 

"I can't stop trying to protect you, Pepper. We just need to be extra careful and vigilant." 

 

"Yes, Tony. We need to be. Together." she said clearly. 

 

He smiled and they both lay down, side by side. Pepper was fast asleep in a few minutes, her hand as always on his Arc. 

 

But Tony lay awake and stared up at the ceiling quietly, listening to her breathing even. 

 

_What troubles you, Anthony? The battle ahead?_  whispered the Dragon. 

 

_No... well, yes... I need to keep Pepper safe. I want to protect her at all costs but I worry... I worry I am not up to the task._

 

_Anthony..._  hissed the Dragon.  _From where is this insecurity coming? You've protected Virginia before admirably._

 

_The stakes are higher, this time, Dragon. Much higher._

 

_Rest Anthony... tomorrow is a new day and we go scouting for a path into this wretched castle. Worry about tomorrow, tomorrow. Go to sleep._

 

He closed his eyes and placed his hand on Pepper's stomach, smiling as he drifted off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the previous chapter, as igotyourfirst noted yesterday, I used the trope "you're freezing so guess what, I'm gonna warm you up with my body heat". 
> 
> But today I reversed it and twisted it by letting Pepper warm Tony up with her FIRE. :P
> 
> My fic is full of tropes, can't help it. (or maybe I can but I don't know how)


	51. Scouting the Castle

 

 

Pepper felt goosebumps rise on her skin as she gently pushed aside a snow-filled branch and stepped forward. She and Tony were making their way towards the back gate of Cumbria Castle. Their destination: the giant sewer pipe that opened under a small bridge near the back gate. 

  
_The very same pipe that I crawled out off, a year ago, in my escape from the castle..._

She felt a branch beneath her foot and shifted her step, in order not to break it. They were trying to make as little noise as possible because some sixth sense told her that there would be guards at the bridge.

The land ahead was covered in trees and shrubbery and she kept pushing away the low-hanging branches to move forward. Pepper reached a gap in the shrubbery and felt her heart start to thump in her chest.

_Once again, I am back at my castle...what horrors await me this time..._

Then a loud crack echoed in the silence of the woods and she flinched. She turned back to glare at Tony, who had stepped forcefully on the very branch she had avoided. 

He sheepishly whispered, "Hey Pep, you know I am not good at sneaking around." 

"That is why, Tony, I told you I would scout, you stay put..." she whispered back, heatedly. 

"And leave you alone? No Potts!"

Pepper's lips curved into a soft smile at his determined expression.

 

_I may be back but this time, I am not alone... the Iron Knight is with me... his protectiveness and his love as my shield..._

  
Then she waited for him to reach her, trying not to giggle as Tony moved forward slowly, hilariously stepping cautiously forward, trying not to step on any more branches.

He reached her and they both knelt to peer through the gap. She could see the walls of the castle in the distance and went on her belly, slowly creeping forward.

  
Tony copied her and they moved through the gap, trying to stay low. 

They were on a small hill that overlooked the bridge and the moat of the castle. Below the bridge, the sewer pipe was still there, spewing mottled blackish-grey water into the moat. 

But it was the large oxen cart on the bridge that caught her eye, manned by two men. The cart was covered with a thick cloth and surrounded by flies.

She watched one man hold the oxen still as the other pulled something out from the covered cart. He tossed it into the water with a loud splash and Pepper gasped in horror. 

"Is he... is he throwing... is that a body?!" she whispered as Tony swore under his breath.

The lifeless body began to float down the moat and they watched as the man pulled out another body and threw it into the moat. 

Then the other man took off the cover completely and Pepper felt her stomach churn as she saw the cart was piled high with bodies, male and female alike, limbs stiffly projecting from the pile.

 

She heard the Dragon hiss loudly in her head as the man pulled out a young woman's body from the pile.

 

This was too much for her to bear, so she quickly turned away, hastily crawling to her feet as bile filled her throat.

Pepper blindly pushed away the shrubbery, trying to move away from the hill. Once she was at the bottom, she leaned against a tree and emptied her stomach into the snow, her mind swirling with the horror of the vile scene she had just witnessed.

She felt Tony come up behind her, his hands rubbing her back as she vomited her breakfast. She was done but still stood bent over, feeling weak and flushed. 

 

He stroked her hair and then helped her straighten, holding her against him as she took one shaky step forward. 

 

"There now, Pep, easy there..." Tony whispered in her ear as he led her away from the hill. She leaned on him heavily, grateful for his strong arm around her waist. He handed his flask of water and she drank deep.

 

They walked quietly for a minute and then Pepper raised her head, realizing that they were heading back to the campsite. 

 

"Tony..." she stopped walking, "Tony, I am fine. I just..." she lowered her gaze, focusing on the whiteness of the snow, "I just lost control back there... I am sorry." 

 

He kissed her temple softly, whispering, "Pepper, what we saw... was horrible. I feel sick myself. Don't apologize, sweetheart. Now, you stay here, I need to take another look." 

 

She tightened her grip on him quickly. "What! Tony, no, please!" 

 

Tony looked into her eyes and whispered calmly, "I am just going to go back and see what is happening. And I will be right back and I need you to stay here till then. Don't worry, Pep!"

 

Pepper bit her lip but nodded and Tony patted her head and then walked back up the hill. She waited quietly, looking down at the ground, the eerie stillness of the forest ringing in her ears.

 

_Never fear, Virginia..._  the Dragon slowly hissed,  _we will rid your land of this foul evil... put an end to it once and for all!_

 

She mentally steeled herself, realizing the purpose in the Dragon's words was hers as well and then saw Tony step out of the shrubbery. 

 

"We cannot use that way to enter. Two guards are patrolling the area and another cart of bodies has joined the one of the bridge. 

There is too much movement." he said softly as he came towards her. 

 

Pepper shuddered involuntarily at the mention of another cart. "Another, Tony?" She said shakily.

 

"In any case I am glad we cannot use the sewer pipe. I do not think I would have been able to crawl through the water, filled as it is with bodies..."

 

She covered her head with her hands, shudders passing through her. Then Pepper felt strong arms envelop her and a prickly jaw rub against her hair. She wrapped her arms around Tony and burrowed her head in the crook of his neck. 

 

"Easy there, sweeting...." he crooned to her as she tried to calm down. 

 

"Tony, I do not know what's come over me... I am just a bundle of nerves... I am sorry, my lord, I truly am..." she hiccuped with a jerk and he rubbed her back. "I am just... terrified..." 

 

He nuzzled her head softly. "Pepper, sweetheart, it is alright to be scared. I am afraid too." 

 

"Really, Tony?" she whispered, feeling a warmth slowly trickle through her as his Arc pressed against her chest. 

 

"Yes, Pepper." Tony stroked her hair. "The last time I met Stane, his goon killed my friend Yin Sen. And I had to flee for my life because I was hopelessly incapable of fighting him."

 

"You are not incapable now, Tony." Pepper said fiercely, tightening her grip on him. "You have grown into a formidable deadly warrior of Ryunn since then." 

 

"And you aren't a frightened fugitive on the run either, Pepper." Tony whispered against her ear. "My love, you are a fire-wielding warrior in your own right, a true Daughter of Summac and..." he pulled back and looked at her solemnly. "You are the rightful Queen of Cumbria. By the might of your fist and the fury of your flame... Stane will pay for what he has done to you." 

 

Pepper looked into his whiskey brown eyes shining with determination and felt her fingers tingle. She placed her hand on his Arc and felt empowered by Tony's Flame rising up to her touch.

 

"Yes, my lord. I will make him pay..." she whispered fiercely and whether it was Tony's Fire or something inside her, she could not tell but she could hear a faint roar in response.

 

Tony smiled at her tenderly and she couldn't resist pulling his head down quickly for a hard passionate kiss, her lips moving over his feverishly, her fingers in his soft tufty hair. 

 

He growled low in his throat as she parted slowly from him, dragging her tongue along his bottom lip. 

 

"Pepper." Tony whispered, "I love you..."

 

"I love you too, Lord Stark..." she said, wanting nothing more than to kiss him forever. But Pepper knew she had to complete their scouting mission, so she stepped away.

 

She cleared her throat. "Well, since we cannot go through the sewer, we need to find an alternate way inside." 

 

Tony looked into the distance. "How many gates are there into Cumbria?"  

 

"Three, the front, the back and the traders entrance." 

 

"A separate traders entrance? Whatever for?" 

 

Pepper smiled at the memory. "Something my mother introduced because the traders would block up the main entrance to Cumbria with their large carts and manpower. Initially everyone opposed the idea but once they saw how the traffic at the entrance cleared up, they were so happy." 

 

Tony looked at her with a gleam in his eye. "A large cart at a separate entrance. Do you remember-"

 

Pepper completed, "How we entered Patait? With the rubbish truck? Yes I do! Could we do it again?"

 

Tony said excitedly, "Let's check out that entrance."  He raised his fingers to his lips and blew a short sharp whistle.

 

Pepper glared at him as the sound rang through the forest. Tony shrugged sheepishly. 

 

"Pep, how else can I call my horse?"

 

They both turned as Balthazar thundered up from one corner of the forest, tossing his snow covered mane.

 

Tony cupped his hands and knelt, so she could hoist herself into the tall horse's saddle. Then he pulled himself up behind her and took the reins.

 

She pointed towards the west. "That way!"

 

He clicked his teeth and Balthazar broke into a swift gallop, bounding over the snowy landscape. Pepper was careful to pull her hood over her head as they moved towards the west side of the castle.

 

"Tony!" she said loudly, "we mustn't get too close! They mustn't see us." She felt him nudge her with his chin in agreement and leaned back to relax against his chest.

 

Then Pepper recognized the path they were travelling to and pulled on the reins. Balthazar halted, standing still at a fork in the forest. 

 

She explained softly, "To the right is the castle. We must go ahead on foot and quietly. I'm not sure where we will emerge." 

 

He nodded and they dismounted and crept ahead on foot, Pepper taking the lead. The bushes had thinned and they were now walking on a dirt road, cart tracks deep on the ground. 

 

Suddenly they heard a loud rattling behind them and a shout. "Oi! Off the road, you louts!"

 

Pepper and Tony quickly hopped to one side as a horse drawn cart rumbled past them. She managed to stay on her feet and turned back to see Tony on the ground, sprawled on his back, cussing loudly. 

 

Pepper giggled and held out her hand to help him to his feet.

 

"Rude, ignorant swine...." muttered Tony, trying to shake the snow off his jacket and pants as he stood.

 

Then they continued along the dirt road and stopped. Before them, were at least ten large carts, in a ramshackle line. Tony slipped his hand in hers and they stood still, observing the carts as they inched forward towards the entrance. 

Pepper leaned to one side, trying to see what was happening at the gate but the carts were obstructing her view. 

"Wait here." said Tony and before she could object, he quickly stepped forward, darting in between the carts, peeking out from between them as he moved towards the gate.

She gasped loudly and was about to follow him when she realized something. 

_I cannot get too close! What if someone recognizes me? Even with my hood pulled over my face, I cannot take such a chance!_

Pepper stood on tip-toe, waiting for Tony to return. The line of carts slowly moved forward and she was relieved to see Tony shuffling towards her, his hat pulled low on his face. 

He had his hand out as if he was begging for alms, his head lolling on his shoulders. She saw one of the cart drivers spit at him as he passed, narrowly missing Tony. 

Pepper bristled at the insult but controlled herself because Tony had raised his head slightly and was making eyes at her. He approached her and she heard him whisper as he passed her, "Follow me at a distance lest anyone be looking."

Pepper let him walk away from her and then followed him back into the forest. 

"Well, Tony, what did you see?" 

He shook his head ruefully. "Pepper... I am afraid we can't go in that way either... the carts are being searched." 

"What!" she exclaimed incredulously. 

"Yeah, the guards are going through each cart's cargo thoroughly. Also, there seems to be a list of expected goods, that is being referred to by a keeper of sorts... I mean, he checks the list, checks identification papers of the driver and then the cargo is searched. An effective security process. How would we sneak in?" 

Pepper asked worriedly, "Do you think Stane knows we are here? Is that why he has introduced stricter security? Trader carts were never searched before nor was there a list of goods to be received." 

 

Tony caught her shoulders and said softly, "Pepper, it doesn't matter if he knows or not. We are here to finish this. Focus on that. Focus on getting in."

 

She thought hard and said hesitatingly, "We could check out the front gate, I know we can't get in through there but it wouldn't hurt to take a look." 

 

He nodded and before he could whistle, Balthazar trotted over to them. Tony chuckled and Pepper looked back at him as she readied herself to mount the war horse.

 

"Why do you laugh, my lord?"

 

"I think Balthazar has been kept away from action too long. I thought he would enjoy roaming around freely in a forest but he has turned into an obedient puppy and follows us everywhere."

 

Once again, they rode, this time past the traders gate and towards the front of the castle on a dirt track. On their left, through a thick canopy of trees, they could just make out the tall stone wall of the castle, stretching on for leagues.

 

"Just how big is Cumbria Castle?" said Tony loudly, trying to be heard over the wind in their faces.

 

Pepper thought for a moment. "It is not very large." 

 

"Pepper..."

 

"Alright, it has the usual castle infrastructure. Large throne room, decently sized ballroom ..."

 

"A swampy moat." he muttered in her ear.

 

She said wistfully, "It was clean and clear when I was around. I wonder what Stane has done to the inside of the castle. The high walls and gates seem to be intact and in good shape."

 

"Is there a dungeon?"

 

"No but there is a gaol on the outskirts of the town. I should add, that the town and the castle are within the same walls."

 

"So if we wanted to get in the castle through the town..."

 

She said, "We would have to get past the gates to reach the town. But I must say that passing through the town, seems very risky to me."

 

Tony muttered, "Someone might recognize you." 

 

"In their stoic, undead state? Perhaps... but I am more fearful of standing out from the crowd of villagers and being noticed by Stane's henchmen."

 

Pepper sighed deeply. "That is why I thought the sewer would be the best way in. We would emerge right in the heart of the castle." 

 

For a moment, she considered using the sewer, trying to put aside her disgust. Tony observed her quietly as they kept riding.

 

The image of the limp, wide-eyed pale bodies floating in the still water, made her shudder and she shook her head decisively.

"I cannot go through the sewers. I am sorry, Tony." 

 

"And I am not entering the castle, leaving you to your own devices to enter." He said firmly, nuzzling her neck. "We stay together, Pepper. Come what may." 

 

She held Tony's hands, which were at her sides holding the reins. "Yes, my lord... come what may."

 

They rode quietly for another league and then Tony asked, "Pepper, what building is that?"He pointed at the castle wall. 

 

She furrowed her brow in confusion at the tall wooden structure, partially visible through a gap in the shrubbery.

 

"I do not know, Tony. Let's take a closer look."

 

He reined in Balthazar and they dismounted. As they crept through the bushes towards the wall, she gasped as the structure came completely into view.

 

"It is a watchtower!" Pepper exclaimed as she looked up at the high towering building. 

 

"And newly constructed, by the looks of it." Said Tony musingly. Then he hissed, "Get down!" and pushed her head down.

 

They crouched down on their knees, bending low at the waist as a narrow beam of light shone onto the ground before them and then began to move from side to side. 

 

Looking through the shrubs they were hiding behind, Pepper could see that the ray came from the tower.

 

"Tony, what is that?" 

 

He stared upwards at the tower, eyes narrowed. "I can't clearly make out because of the glare from the light but it seems that someone is controlling the path of that beam from the tower." 

 

"But it is the middle of the afternoon! Why would someone need a light, to see what's on the ground?"

 

She felt Tony stiffen beside her. "I do not think it is meant for casting light, Pepper."

 

"Whatever do you mean, Tony?" 

 

He had raised himself slightly on his knees and was looking ahead, at the ground around the tower. She did the same and saw a little fox, roaming around on the snow, searching for food. The beam swung towards it.

 

Some sixth sense told Pepper to close her eyes and she did so quickly, hearing a loud yelp of pain. 

 

Tony swore violently beside her and she opened her eyes to see the beam chasing the fox across the snow, leaving a trail of burnt soil in its wake as the fox bounded this way and that, to avoid its reach.

 

"It burns what it touches." he said grimly. "A good long distance guard weapon for a tower."

 

"But how... how is it even possible?!" Pepper whispered in awe as the beam finally stopped shining, when the fox disappeared into the shrubbery. 

 

They were both startled, when the Dragon whispered slowly,  _There is no telling, what foul devices this master of Stane's, has pulled from the Abyss._

 

"Dragon, do you think this master truly is the Witch, Ninea, from so long ago?", she asked softly.

 

_I cannot tell for sure, Virginia but,_ it puffed deeply, _but the level of arcane knowledge that we have encountered so far... is possible only by a master of dark magic. Someone even more powerful than the lead Menolestes priest..._

 

"Rana." whispered Tony tersely.

 

_Yes, who was a formidable magician. We need to be prepared for the absolute evil. This will be a battle like no other but ... you are powerful enough to face it. I have immense faith in you both._ "

 

She smiled, touched by the Dragon's solemn words. Tony was still looking at the tower and said quietly, "I think we have found our way in."

 

Pepper gasped loudly and he covered her mouth quickly, with his hand. She glared at him through her eyes and he said with a grin, "I can see you do not agree, my lady. Let's move away from this area and argue about it quietly."

 

Tony stood up, extending his hand and she took it, rising to her feet. They crept back towards the dirt road where Balthazar was patiently waiting for them, tossing his thick mane. 

 

Pepper reached the horse and then rounded on Tony. "I know what you are thinking and I do not agree! It is too dangerous! That beam could cut us down where we stand!" 

 

Tony held up his hands and she stopped. 

 

"Pepper..." he said gently. "Pepper... so far the Tower seems to be the easiest way to get inside the castle's walls. All we need to do is take down the guards stationed in it."

 

She countered, "Firstly, Tony, we do not know how many guards are up there and secondly, they are armed with a magical beam of light! Besides, once we climb up there, we will be at the same height as the castle wall but how do we get down to the ground? The castle wall is very high." 

 

He scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Are we sure that the Tower is close to the actual castle? Is it possible that we would get down from the tower and be at the village?" 

 

Pepper shook her head firmly. "No. The Tower is alongside the castle itself. I am sure of it. Let me draw and show you."

 

She picked up a stick from the ground and began to sketch a map in the snow.

 

"Cumbria castle has three gates. The front gate, the back gate by the bridge and the traders entrance. We just came from the traders entrance and and are now between the front gate and the traders gate. The village is near the back gate, some distance away from the castle." 

 

"So Pepper," said Tony softly, "if we use the Tower, we don't need to get to the ground. We just enter the castle straight away."

 

She stared at him, wide eyed. "Tony, I don't understand. How can we jump from the Tower to the castle wall? There is sure to be a gap in the middle. It is not humanly possible to jump such a wide gap."

 

Tony smirked at her cheekily. "Trust me, my lady, I have something up my sleeve."

 

Pepper was still confused, especially when the Dragon started to guffaw loudly in mirth.

 

"Alright, Tony, if you say so. But getting to the castle from the Tower is one thing.  How do we take out the guards? They are at a height and will see us." 

 

"Never you worry, Pepper. We will use our favorite strategy, 'Distract and Conquer'."

 

Pepper narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him but he just smiled at her and cupped her cheek.

 

"My love, let us return to the cave. We can go over our strategy as well, while we decide our gear." 

 

She nodded and he helped her mount Balthazar. Then they rode towards the cave.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter tomorrow.   
>  


	52. The Caspian Tiger

Pepper and Tony rode back towards the inner circle of the forest, away from the castle.

 

It was a cold but bright day and he was happy that they had found a way to get into the castle undetected. His arm was around Pepper's waist and Tony tightened his grip on her slightly as Balthazar galloped heavily over the snow covered ground. 

 

_We will have lunch and then I'm going to persuade my lady to have a little nap with me... preferably without clothing._

 

His sensual musings were interrupted by the sound of loud disturbed neighing. Balthazar whinnied back loudly in response and halted where he stood, shaking his head in agitation. 

 

Tony tightened the reins and Pepper said, "Whoa, whoa there, Balthazar, calm down!"

 

The big horse pawed the ground hard and they were startled to see Aurora burst forth from the shrubbery, galloping towards them, nostrils flaring.

 

He was worried now and Pepper slid down from the saddle as her horse trotted towards her, tossing her golden mane and whinnying. 

 

She stroked Aurora's muzzle softly and whispered soothing words, trying to calm her horse. 

 

"There girl, what's the matter? What happened?" she cooed to the nervous filly. 

 

Balthazar had become nervous too and refused to move forward.

 

Tony dismounted and scanned the horizon. They were at the bottom of the small hill, close to the cave. He could see the thicket of trees around its entrance.

 

Pepper came up behind him. "Something has spooked Aurora badly." She said softly.

 

He peered into the green mass above them and withdrew his sword. 

 

"Something is out there, Pepper. Walking by the cave. We need to be on our guard and see what it is, on foot." 

 

She unsheathed her sword and they slowly and quietly climbed up the hill.

 

They reached the thicket and cautiously approached the burrowed entrance to the cave. Then they froze in place as they heard a loud snarl.

 

Tony narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Is that an animal? Or another... monster?" 

 

Pepper said loudly, "I have never heard an animal sound like that, before!"

 

"Careful, Pepper! Be as quiet as possible!" He said, tip toeing forward. He quietly wove through the trees, Pepper following him.

 

Then Tony stood still, holding her back as he looked upon the beast standing at the entrance of the cave.

 

"Good Lord! What is that?!"

 

The beast was huge and furry with a long tail and a noble, diamond-shaped head with pointed ears. It was very similar in build to Tigliath but it was massive and its coat was a deep fiery orange, filled with thick black stripes. 

 

"Why is it so angry?" Pepper whispered behind him.

 

"I wonder the same."

 

Then they heard a low angry growl and Pepper hissed, "Tony, look!" 

 

Another big cat crawled forward from the dense shrubbery. It was even larger than the first one with a black muzzle and torn ear.

 

The two cats sprang at each other, front paws raised and collided in a mass of fur and claws. They growled and snarled at each other as they fought viciously

 

"Whatever are we to do?" Pepper whispered in worry. "They are fighting over the cave, our bags are still in there with our armor, food etc." 

 

_Those are tigers!_  Hissed the Dragon excitedly.  _I've seen them before! When I was a child! In my native land! I did not know they roam the forests of Cumbria._

 

Tony was thinking hard. "Is it possible to take on two cats without armor? How can I chase them off?" He muttered softly.

 

Pepper caught his hand tightly. "No one is fighting them! That's suicide!"

 

He couldn't help but grin at her fierce expression. "I know, sweeting, I know but we need to chase them off."

 

Then there was a loud slam and they both looked back at the fighting cats. One had pushed the other into a tree hard and was pawing at its face. 

 

"This could go on for a long time." Tony muttered. 

 

"What about fire?" Said Pepper quickly. "Wild animals are afraid of fire, aren't they?"

 

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Yes, usually they are wary of fire but these are... different beasts. They may need more convincing. But what's the plan, Pepper? You cannot just run at them, hands blazing!" 

 

She giggled softly. "Tony, I will warn them off with fire bolts and shots. Meanwhile, you can sneak into the cave, get the bags and then we can escape with the horses." 

 

Tony dropped his jaw with horror. "Potts, if you think I am leaving you alone to keep two large cats at bay while I get our things... you must be mental, sweetheart!" 

 

"Tony..." Pepper said with exasperation. "I have my fire power and my sword. I am not going to fight them, I am just going to scare them off till you can get inside the cave and come back. Besides, what alternative do we have?"

 

Tony was going to argue but the Dragon hissed,  _Virginia has a point, Anthony. You can't wait for hours until the beasts finish fighting! We need to plan for tomorrow!_

 

Pepper grinned at him triumphantly and he had to acquiesce because he couldn't think of any alternative.

 

She said clearly, "I lead, you follow me. I start to cast fire, you get inside the cave. Agreed?"

 

Tony clasped Pepper's hands tightly.

 

"Pepper, you fire at those beasts with all your might and use your sword if needed but if they get too close, please...", he touched his forehead to hers, "please run away." 

 

"I won't leave you, Tony." She said firmly, confirming his worst fears.

 

"Pepper, I will wear my gauntlets and come out fighting, I swear. I can take them. But you are going to run, if you have to. Promise? Promise me, Potts."

 

She nodded grudgingly. "Are you ready, Tony?"  

 

He nodded, poised on the balls of his feet. They stepped out of the bushes and approached the mouth of the cave cautiously.

 

Tony had his sword raised as they neared the still squabbling cats. He could sense a growing warmth from Pepper and noticed she was clenching and opening her fists repeatedly.

 

The cats were wrestling on the floor of the forest, their loud snarls filling the air. Luckily in their fight, they had moved a little distance away from the cave's entrance.

 

Tony saw that they were distracted and inched towards the cave. "Pepper, follow me!"

 

They ran as quietly as they could into the cave. Tony found his bag and filled it with the small axe and other articles lying on the ground. He pulled out his gauntlets and put them on while Pepper gathered the cooking dishes and put them in her bag.

 

"Tony! What about Balthazar's saddle?"

 

"Leave it behind. I want my hands to be free, so that I can fire if needed. Get your shield out, Pepper." He told her sternly and she did so, slinging her bag onto her back.

 

They crept quietly back to the entrance of the cave. The growling had stopped and Tony was now suspicious. 

 

"What is going on outside?"  

 

He shifted the weight of the bag on his back and raised his hands, calling on his Flame. Pepper was right beside him, her eyes glowing slightly.

 

Tony carefully leaned out of the cave's entrance and looked from side to side.

 

_No sign of the tigers..._

 

Then he grimaced as he saw the bloodied corpse a little distance away. One tiger had clearly lost the fight and was lying in a pool of blood, its face and throat slashed badly.

 

He heard Pepper gasp loudly with horror and caught her hand urgently.

 

"We must get out of here! The other one may not have left the area and may be wounded! Quick!" 

 

Tony stepped out of the cave and whistled shrilly for Balthazar. He could hear his horse whiny in response. Pepper and him began to run away from the cave and towards the landing below the hill.

 

It had started to snow again but he could see before him clearly. Then he heard the thundering of hooves and spotted Balthazar in the distance.

 

He sighed with relief and then his blood froze as a loud roar sounded behind them.

 

They both turned to see the bushes shake and the surviving tiger emerge, baring its bloodied teeth viciously. It studied them, growling low in its throat, its fur in hackles.

 

He muttered out of the corner of his mouth. "It is going to pounce.... do not make any sudden moves, Pepper." 

 

"Tony, do not worry, I am going to fire if it gets too close." 

 

He stood tensely, slowly raising his arms, feeling his Flame poised and ready to fire. The tiger lowered its head, turning towards him and then lowering its body to the ground.

 

Suddenly the standoff was disturbed by Balthazar bursting onto the scene, whinnying loudly and charging straight at the tiger. They were all shocked but luckily the tiger was shocked the most of all because it roared loudly and sprang away.

 

Balthazar reared on his heels and shoved his hooves at the tiger's face. Pepper took advantage of the tiger's fear and whooped loudly, lighting her fists up and moving towards it.

 

The beast had had enough and ran back into the forest, yowling loudly. Tony caught Balthazar by the reins and yelled, "Pepper, climb up! Come on, we need to get out of here before it comes back!"

 

He helped her climb up and pulled himself up behind her. Tony gently turned Balthazar around, aware that his horse was carrying a lot of weight, both him and Pepper and their bags.

 

So he urged him into a gentle trot, moving away from the hilly area and onto clear land. 

 

They rode away slowly, Tony looking behind from time to time. After riding for a while, they heard a soft whinny close by. Then Pepper exclaimed with joy as Aurora trotted up towards them.

 

She leaned from the saddle and spoke lovingly to her horse as Tony hoisted all the bags onto Aurora, tying them to her saddle.

 

"You were a smart girl. You warned us about the tiger."

 

Then Balthazar snorted and shifted, so she patted his neck and cooed to him as well, murmuring praises in his pricked up ears. Tony sighed loudly and Pepper straightened. 

 

"Whatever is the matter, my lord?" 

 

He whispered against her ear, "You keep spoiling my horse, my lady." enjoying the way she shivered at the contact. 

 

"My lord, we just escaped a dangerous beast, thanks to your horse barging in, hooves flying." She leaned forward and patted Balthazar's side. "I think he deserves some praise."

 

Tony looped his arm around her waist and pulled her back hard against him. He kissed her ear, making her tremble once again and whispered, "And what about his master? Doesn't he deserve some praise too?"

 

Pepper turned slightly towards him, her lips curving. "My lord, you have become just as spoiled as your horse. But..." she whispered sultrily, pressing herself against him. "Find us a nice warm cave and I shall spoil you truly." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Caspian Tiger was one of the largest cats to live in a range extending from eastern Turkey, Mesopotamia, the Caucasus, west and south of the Caspian Sea in Iran.


End file.
